Vida Oscura
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Bella guarda un secreto, noche tras noche encarna a Anarella, una mujer de la noche.    Pero el destino hace que conozca a Edward, el primo de una vieja amiga, ambos se enamoran, pero ella debe ocultarle su vida, como entonces el amor triunfara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Regreso a la cruda Realidad**

**Bella Pov:**

Isabella Swan, o mejor dicho Anarella.

Podría decirse que Anarella es mi nombre artístico, hoy me reintegro a mi trabajo tuve unas semanas de reposo, gracias al médico de Madame Jeanette que se creyó lo de _"mi accidente"; _pero seamos realistas, los golpes y las magulladuras de mi cuerpo, mas el hombro dislocado se podían asociar fácilmente con una caída por las escaleras.

Pero Madame, Jacob y yo sabíamos la verdad, pero no podíamos asustar a nadie por lo que me había sucedido, además la vida continua y las deudas también, tenía que seguir enviándole dinero a mis padres en California y tenía que pagar mi departamento, hacia más de un año que había podido convencer a Madame de dejar la pensión, dentro de todo ella me tenía en alta estima y no solo por ser su chica estrella, sino que ella me quería de verdad

Mi apartamento es pequeño, 1 habitación y un baño, pero es mío, mi refugio, ahí me encierro en mis días libres y me dedico por completo a mi misma

Pero hoy volvía a mi cruda realidad, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, me había colocado un Jean y mi blusa blanca favorita, unas botas blancas también, me arregle el cabello en una coleta alta y tome mi bolso y mi abrigo, me di un último vistazo en el espejo de la sala y salí, la noche era fresca, estábamos saliendo de la primavera, esperando el verano, pensar que en unas pocas semanas podría tomar el sol en la terraza del edificio me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya estaba camino al subterráneo, debía apresurarme si llegaba tarde Madame me iba a regañar, baje las escaleras corriendo y llegue a la plataforma para esperar el tren, no espere mucho gracias a Dios mi tren fue el siguiente en llegar, al salir de la estación debía tomar un bus hasta mi destino. Es verdad, vivo muy lejos de donde trabajo pero quería mantenerme lejos de allí, además la zona donde trabajo es la más elegante de Nueva York y eso no lo puedo costear.

Al llegar a la entrada del elegante _restaurante_ me tope con un guardia de seguridad realmente odioso, Embry hacía guardia esta noche, pase de largo para ir a la parte de atrás por donde entraban los empleados, cuando pase frente a él Embry subió su muñeca izquierda y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha toco repetidamente su reloj, demonios! Iba tarde, apresure el paso, gire en la esquina y al llegar a la puerta de empleados, Quin, otro chico de seguridad, me abrió la puerta sonriéndome, pero haciéndome señas para que me apresurara

-"Pero tampoco es tan tarde" le dije a modo de saludo "tengo presentación a las 9 y 30 apenas son las 7 y 10" dije viendo el reloj de la entrada

-"Madame te está esperando, quiere verte antes de que te arregles"

Entonces si estaba un poco retrasada, las reuniones con Madame Jeanette , eran una lotería, a veces duraban 10 minutos como a veces duraban horas, pase por los vestidores sin detenerme, casi todas la chicas se sorprendieron de verme y hubo algunas que alargaron saludos, les sonreí e hice señas hacia las escaleras, ellas sabían que significaba eso

Subí los escalones y toque la puerta

-"Pasa" me dijeron desde adentro, entre y estaba Madame Jeanette en su acostumbrada silla de terciopelo rojo, su oficina era en cierta forma elegante, quizás el termino correcto sería un poco antigua o clásica en el escritorio descansaba una lámpara antiquísima similar a una que había heredado mi mamá de mi abuela, pero en el centro, contrarrestando con la lámpara se encontraba una laptop último modelo, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y las cuatro esquinas de techo a suelo estaban pintadas de rojo sangre

Madame me hizo señas para que me sentara en la silla de visitantes, eso hice mientras ella cerraba la computadora portátil, luego me vio al rostro y sonrió

-"Bienvenida de regreso" me dijo

-"Gracias" conteste con otra sonrisa

-"Como te sientes?"

-"Bastante bien"

-"Tu hombro?" pregunto

-"A veces me molesta un poco, pero tomo calmantes cuando eso sucede"

-"Anarella" me llamo, teníamos la costumbre de llamarnos por nuestros nombres artísticos dentro del local y no estábamos obligados a decir el verdadero al personal que trabajaba aquí, sin embargo Madame sabia el verdadero nombre de todas la chicas

-"Se que estas un poco asustada todavía por lo que te paso" continuo hablando Madame "por eso esta semana voy a restringirte las citas, solo te pasearas por el bar y puedes bailar si te sientes cómoda, pero la semana siguiente vuelves a tu agenda regular, eres una de las chicas más solicitadas y te he tenido fuera del rodeo demasiado tiempo"

Si, la verdad era que me daba terror regresar del todo, pero la propuesta de Madame era lo mejor dentro de lo peor, le sonreí agradecida

-"Gracias Jeanette" le dije

-"De nada, yo me preocupo por ustedes" dijo

-"Lo sé"

-"Hay otra cosa" dijo y no se por qué me tense

-"Que será?"

-"Por un tiempo te voy a poner a uno de los chicos a que te acompañe a casa"

Abrí mis ojos de más

-"Porque?" pregunte asustada, Madame cerro sus ojos un segundo pensando, luego los abrió fijando su mirada en mi

-"Patrick vino a hablar conmigo" dijo despacio, me tense de miedo, mis ojos escocieron amenazando con desbordarse

-"Vino a pedirme que no hagamos un escándalo público contra Michael, él está al tanto de lo que te hizo su hijo" continuo

-"Vas a dejar que vuelva?" pregunte temblando

-"No tengo otra opción" contesto

-"Jeanette, pero él casi me mata!" dije alterada

-"Y Patrick es candidato al senado, por lo tanto excelente cliente, él trae muchos clientes y mucho dinero Anarella!" dijo dejándome claro que el dinero valía mas que yo, me cruce de brazos y la vi fijamente

-"No me vas a hacer salir con él no?" iba a negarme hasta la muerte

-"No Anarella, no lo voy a hacer" contesto dulcemente "él, imagino seguirá viniendo, pero tiene prohibidas las citas contigo"

-"Y las demás chicas? A ellas no las vas a proteger?" ella resoplo y cerro sus ojos otro segundo

-"Anarella" dijo medio obstinada "Michael nunca se había portado mal con ninguna chica, solo lo hizo contigo, no puedo difundir el pánico entre las muchachas por una conducta aislada, además no sabemos con exactitud porque te ataco"

Me llene de furia

-"Estas insinuando que yo lo provoque?" pregunte iracunda

-"No estoy insinuando nada, además, estas son mis órdenes, te gusten o no!, Michael puede regresar como cliente, deberías estar feliz de que por lo menos no se te puede acercar"

-"Y cuando salga de aquí como voy a hacer" pregunte resignada

-"por eso te va a acompañar uno de los chicos de seguridad, en realidad él se ofreció y lo hará gratis así que" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ese chico que mencionaba no podía ser otro

-"Jake?" pregunte

-"Que otro puede ser?" contesto Madame "él me aseguro que entre ustedes no hay nada, sabes cuales son mis reglas al respecto de las relaciones amorosas con el personal del bar verdad?" pregunto, clara de que yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando

-"Lo sé" conteste con voz firme

-"Entonces eso era todo, ve a arreglarte, nos vemos en el bar"

Me levante y salí, hoy no actuaría por que Madame había cancelado mis presentaciones, pero debía salir a dar algunas rondas y estaba atrasada, baje las escaleras y fui a mi camerino, era una de las pocas chicas que contaba con uno, ya no había nadie en los vestidores centrales, ya todas debían estar en sus lugares en el bar, las puertas se habrían al publico a las 9 de la noche, busque en el armario y saque el traje de conejita, era rosado con orejas blancas y una cola muy coqueta blanca también.

Me quite la ropa colgándola y empecé a colocarme las panty medias era una actividad cuidadosa, luego me coloque el traje y verifique en el espejo cuadrando la colita de conejo, estaba perfecto, intente entonces girar mi hombro izquierdo y el dolor apareció, fui a mi bolso y saque dos calmantes del potecito naranja que me había recetado el doctor, los coloque en mi boca y di 2 sorbos de la botella de agua que siempre tenia en mi peinadora, entonces tocaron a mi puerta

-"Un segundo" dije colocándome una bata cubriéndome un poco, abrí la puerta y ahí me encontré con mi mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa y una rosa roja en la mano

-"Hola" me dijo feliz

-"Hola Jake!" dije abriendo la puerta por completo "pasa" dije haciéndole señas con la mano, él entro con la misma sonrisa y me extendió la flor

-"Bienvenida" me dijo, la tome y lo abrace por el cuello colocándome de puntillas Jacob era muy alto, musculoso y fuerte, él se inclino y me dejo abrazarlo por mucho, mucho tiempo

-"Gracias" le dije al oído

-"Tranquila, solo es una flor, que por cierto la quite de uno de los adornos del salón" me contesto riendo, separándose de mi

-"No es solo por la flor" conteste viéndolo a los ojos "gracias por todo" Jacob me había encontrado y me había sacado de _**mi prisión**_ como la llame después, él me encontró y me llevo a un lugar seguro, por siempre le estaría agradecida

-"No te preocupes" me dijo dulcemente, "lo importante es que estés sana y salva"

Asentí y bese su mejilla, si seguía hablando me iba a poner a llorar y no quería eso

-"Debo terminar de arreglarme, me esperas?" le pregunte

-"Claro" contesto tomando una silla, sentándose de manera que el espaldar de la misma daba con su pecho, yo me coloque una cinta en la frente para que el cabello no me cayera en al cara y empecé a maquillarme

-"Cuéntame como es eso que ahora eres mi guarda espaldas?" le pregunte mientras me colocaba el corrector de ojeras

-"Ya te contó Madame?" pregunto asombrado

-"Aja" dije extendiendo ahora una base de maquillaje en mi rostro

Jacob se dedico a contarme su versión de la historia, de cómo lo dejaron cuidarme mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme

Una vez maquillada, lista y preparada me levante, me solté el cabello, lo acomode un poco y me coloque el cintillo con mis orejas blancas y rosadas, me quite la bata y me coloque mis tacones, abrí los brazos y di una vuelta

-"Que tal?" le pregunte a Jake

-"Espectacular, Anarella ha vuelto" me dijo aplaudiéndome

-"Espero que Bella pueda con lo que esta afuera" dije un poco asustada viéndome en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba tras la puerta, Jake era el único aparte de Madame que sabia mi verdadero nombre

-"Bella es mas fuerte que Anarella, ella puede con todo" me dijo colocándose tras de mi con sus manos en mis hombros, ahora ambos nos reflejábamos en el espejo, cerré mis ojos unos segundos e hice mi ritual en voz baja

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_ dije y abrí los ojos de nuevo Jake me miraba con una sonrisa

-"Lista?"

Asentí

-"Lista"

Y salí entonces a mi cruda realidad, pero mientras yo fuera fuerte y no dejara que me afectara, podía con todo esto, estaba segura.

La noche estuvo muy movida, o a lo mejor era que tenía fuera del rodeo mucho tiempo, varios clientes fijos me saludaron preguntándome si ya estaba disponibles para citas, a lo que le respondía lo de siempre "Hable con Madame"

Jeanette se paseaba por el bar saludando a todos los clientes, todavía recuerdo como al principio me impresionaba al ver hombres de la alta sociedad, Abogados, periodistas, políticos, empresarios y uno que otro religioso venir a desinhibirse de tal manera a este sitio, en el que, literalmente había de todo, para los que les gustaba mirar, conversar, tocar y obviamente amanecer con alguna de las chicas, entre esos servicios existía uno en donde me encontraba yo y unas 10 chicas mas que era Dama de Compañía, nos paseábamos por el bar hasta que Madame nos indicara con quien debíamos sentarnos, una vez sentadas con el cliente, este nos decía que necesitaba que hiciéramos por él o para donde quería que lo acompañáramos

Para reducir el cuento, puedo decir que eh ido a mas bodas, bautizos, premiaciones y hasta mas funerales que cualquier persona normal

Mi servicio consistía en eso, nada mas acompañar a los clientes, nada de sexo eso era especialmente aclarado antes de cerrar el trato con Madame, yo no era tan fría como para ofrecer sexo sin que me afectara, lo había intentado una sola vez por que el pago es considerablemente mayor, pero fue una experiencia espantosa y llore hasta que Jeanette dejo de arreglarme citas así y me paso al antiguo puesto de solo acompañantes.

El otro servicio que ofrecía eran los Show, si no tenia pendientes en la agenda 3 noches a la semana tenia un show en la tarima del local, esa parte la amaba, el escenario definitivamente era mi vida, cantaba muy bien y era muy variada, había hecho espectáculos desde Whitney Houston, hasta Pink

Después de aceptar varios tragos y de bailar con alguno de los presentes se había acabado la jornada laboral, podía quitarme el maquillaje y los tacones por lo que estaba muy agradecida, Jane una de las chicas me detuvo en la entrada de los vestidores

-"Anarella, que bueno verte" me dijo a modo de saludo Jane era mas baja que yo y sumamente rubia, no éramos las mejores amigas pero nos respetábamos

-"Igual digo Jane, es bueno estar de vuelta" ella me vio subiendo una ceja y me reí

-"Ok, ok, entiendes a lo que me refiero no?" le dije sonriendo

-"Claro, claro, a mi también me agrada que hayas vuelto"

Caminamos de vuelta a los vestidores y me encontré con una sorpresa, todas mis compañeras, mas los chicos de seguridad y Madame Jeanette, estaban esperándome en la mitad de los vestidores, Meredith estaba en el centro soportando una enorme torta, todos gritaron al verme

-"Bienvenida!"

Se me salieron las lagrimas, ellos pensaban que me había caído por unas escaleras y por eso no había ido a trabajar, entonces todos se me acercaron abrazándome y besándome diciéndome "te extrañamos"

-"Gracias" dije con voz quebrada "no me lo esperaba"

Meredith hablo

-"Es que no supimos de ti durante todo este tiempo, Madame nos informaba de vez en cuando y me atrevo a decir que todos estamos contentos con tu regreso" dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-"Podemos picar la torta?" pregunto Jake en voz alta, ganándose manotones y burla por parte las chicas, pero le hice caso, picamos la torta y todos comimos un poco, el resto pedí que se lo llevaran, dejándome solo una porción, después de todo habían chicas que tenían hijos y le pedí que les llevaran

Cuando terminamos la repartición fui a cambiarme ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, Jake me hizo señas indicándome que me esperaba afuera, asentí y me apresure al cambiarme, una vez lista salí de mi camerino, ya casi no había nadie tras escenario, la oficina de Madame Jeanette seguía encendida me preguntaba si dormía aquí, nadie sabia nada de su vida y por supuesto nadie era capaz de preguntarle

Salí por la puerta de empleados y Jake me esperaba en su camioneta, era una cosa que tenia el doble de mi edad, pero andaba y muy bien, Jake era mecánico en su tiempo libre y cuidaba muy bien su camión, me subí pegando un leve salto, que hizo que Jacob se burlara, le saque la lengua, él se subió por la otra puerta y emprendió la marcha

-"Que tal hoy?" me preguntó

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba"

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"

-"Y donde te metiste?, no te vi adentro"

-"Estaba en la entrada, Madame me cambio con Embry, al parecer soy mas simpático" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Cualquiera es mas simpático que Embry" dije volteando los ojos

-"Dale al chico un respiro, es buena gente"

-"Le caigo mal" dije exponiendo mi argumento

-"No es cierto"

-"Te digo que si!" dije exasperada Jacob sacudió su cabeza riendo, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundo y entonces aborde otro tema

-"Gracias por hacer esto, de verdad es un alivio"

-"De nada princesa, yo estaré mas tranquilo dejándote en tu casa"

Sonreí

Después de 15 minutos de camino llegamos, Jacob se quejo de lo lejos que vivía a lo que solo le saque la lengua, quiso acompañarme hasta arriba pero le dije que no era necesario, entonces espero a que entrara, y se marcho, llegue a mi departamento y fui directo al baño mi piel y mi cabello olían a humo y alcohol

Me metí bajo el agua caliente y me lave cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cerré el agua y me enrolle en una toalla blanca, fui a mi cuarto y me fije que había empezado a amanecer, cerré por completo las cortinas negras que había mandado a instalar para evitar que entrara la luz, me coloque la parte baja de mi ropa interior, una franela suave de algodón y me lance en la cama cubriéndome hasta el cuello, tome mi celular y me fije en la hora, eran las 5 y 40 de la mañana, pero eso no fue lo que hiciera que mi ceño se frunciera, tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz, me pareció muy raro, casi nadie me llamaba.

Marque el buzón de mensajes, coloque mi clave no sin antes equivocarme dos veces, tenia años que no la usaba, entonces escuche

_Bella? bueno tengo este numero desde hace años, estoy buscando a Bella Swan, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, estudiamos juntas en la universidad, estoy de vuelta a la ciudad y me gustaría contactarte mi numero es…."_

Abrí mis ojos de mas asombrada, Rosalie? Ella y yo fuimos las mejores amigas en la universidad, hasta que nos graduamos, ella se fue a Francia con su familia ha hacer un post grado y nuca mas volvimos a vernos, estaba en la ciudad? Sonreí al acordarme de todas nuestras locuras juntas, mañana la llamaría sin falta

Entonces me ataco el pánico, ella no podía enterarse de en lo que me había convertido, me moriría de la vergüenza, pero un enorme bostezo me ataco y decidí entonces que me preocuparía por Rosalie Hale después de dormir, coloque de nuevo mi celular en la mesa de noche y me cubrí por completo, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Recuerdos del pasado:**

**Bella Pov:**

Mi celular sonaba insistentemente, era temprano y yo seguía durmiendo, me había acostado al amanecer y quería dormir hasta las primeras horas de la tarde como mínimo, pero la persona que me llamaba no pensaba igual, me descubrí la cabeza y tome el celular sin ver quien llamaba conteste con voz de dormida

-"Si?"

-"Bella?"

-"Quien habla?" pregunte con cautela, no reconocía la voz y todavía tenía sueño

-"Es Rosalie, Rosalie Hale" dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, abrí mis ojos despejándome un poco, ayer había oído el mensaje de Rosalie pero no había decidido todavía que iba a hacer al respecto, de hecho había decidido pensar cuando estuviera despierta y en mis 5 sentidos

-"Bella?" pregunto de nuevo

-"Si, soy yo, hola Roe cuanto tiempo" dije parpadeando incorporándome en la cama para quedar sentada sobre ella

-"Si verdad?, han pasado un montón de años, como estas? Que has estado haciendo?" pregunto emocionada

-"Bien Rose, he estado bien y tú? Y eso que estas en Nueva York?" pregunte

-"Vine hace unos días y entre mis cosas encontré tu numero, estaba rogando que siguieras aquí" dijo y podía notarse que estaba riendo

-"Si Rose, aun sigo aquí" conteste con el mismo tono "y cuéntame donde te estás quedando?" pregunte

-"En casa de mis primos, los Cullen" dijo "Bella será que nos podemos ver? Hay tanto que contarnos" dijo emocionada

-"Vernos?" pregunte asustada, eso no lo quería, oh no

-"Claro tonta" me contesto

-"No se Rore, hoy trabajo y salgo muy tarde" conteste

-"Tienes una obra?" pregunto emocionada "dime en que teatro, me encantaría verte!"

-"NO!" grite y luego me di con la palma de la mano en la frente "no, no estoy en una obra Rose" dije en mejor tono

-"Entonces?" dijo Rose en un tono claramente menos emocionado que antes, había sido grosera con ella

-"Lo siento Rose" me disculpe "es solo que estoy tan asombrada de hablar contigo, además estaba despertándome, disculpa si tengo la cabeza en otra parte" dije sinceramente

-"Que pena Bella, no quería despertarte, per hagamos algo, porque no cuando te levantes y despejes me devuelves la llamada? Solo quería que supieras que estábamos en la misma ciudad, solo era para recordar viejo tiempos"

Me sentía avergonzada conmigo misma, no había necesidad de haber sido tan grosera con ella

-"Seguro Rose, en lo que tenga un espacio libre te llamo y nos encontramos si?" le mentí

-"Claro Bella, nos vemos" dijo y su tono no era ni parecido al que era cuando atendí

Me despedí de ella y me deje caer en la cama tapándome con el cubrecama

-"Tonta, tonta, tonta!" me dije a mi misma, Rosalie era mi mejor amiga y no podía verla por vergüenza en lo que hacia

Rosalie y yo estudiamos juntas en la universidad de California, estudiábamos artes modernas, a ambas nos fascinaban las artes, vimos juntas danza, música, canto y literatura, yo me destaque en danza y canto, en cambio ella era excelente en música y literatura, nos llevábamos bien por qué hacíamos exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que nuestras apariencias físicas indicaban

Rosalie, rubia, alta y arrogante, tenía todo el perfil de estar en escenarios bailando y cantando, pero ella amaba encerrarse en su cuarto a escribir durante horas mientras escuchaba lo que ella consideraba buena música.

En cambio yo, castaña, no muy alta y tímida hasta los tuétanos, moría por subirme a un escenario, sobre él podía liberarme de todos mis miedos, era libre de ser como el personaje lo permitía.

Imagino entonces que por ser tan polos opuestos Rosalie y yo terminamos siendo tan amigas tan cercanas, cuando nos graduamos, nos separamos, ella se fue a Francia a estudiar un post-grado y yo me vine a Nueva York a buscar el papel de mis sueños en Broadway.

Mantuvimos contacto unos meses pero después nos alejamos, no sé cómo le fue a Rose, pero a mí, no me fue tan bien como había pensado.

Las audiciones eran muy difíciles y existían miles de bailarines y actores igual o más preparados que yo, que estaban peleando por los mismos papeles que yo.

Logre hacer una que otra obra a las cuales casi no iba audiencia, por otro lado mi papá tuvo el incidente y quedo incapacitado para trabajar, mi mamá si lo hacía pero su sueldo de maestra de jardín de niños no ayudaba mucho, así que tenía que enviarles dinero para ayudarlos, ellos vivían en California, se habían mudado de Forks porque mi mamá ya no soportaba mas lluvia y frio

En un día de desesperación donde me habían botado del apartamento donde vivía por no haber pagado la renta, teniendo casi un día sin comer y casi un mes de no enviarles dinero a mis padres, una chica que conocía me dijo que estaban haciendo entrevistas en un local, sin pensarlo fui, esa era mi última oportunidad

La que hacia las audiciones era Madame Jeanette, gracias a Dios fui seleccionada y comencé a trabajar en el local, al principio me sentía mal conmigo misma, yo no había estudiado para terminar en esto, pero necesitaba el dinero así que decidí que solo era un trabajo y mientras lo viera así no tenia porque afectarme

Y tanto lo vi así, que llegue a convertirme en una de las chicas estrellas de Madame, ya tenia trabajando con ella 2 años y gracias a eso podía enviarle dinero sin falta a mis padres y también para las terapias de papá y había logrado comprar mi propio departamento, bueno aun pagaba el préstamo en el banco, pero pronto seria mío

Después de la conversación con Rose no volví a dormirme pero si me quede acostada, a eso de las 2 de la tarde me levante, comí algo mientras encendía el calentador, me duche, me coloque mi bata de baño y fui a buscar que ponerme, luego me dedique a mi cabello, lo seque y le di forma, como a eso de las 6 de la tarde ya estaba lista, mi intercomunicador sonó, fui a atender seguramente era algún vendedor

-"Si?"

-"Soy Jake" me contestaron, reí al escucharlo

-"Que haces aquí?" pregunte

-"Andaba buscando unos repuestos para el camión quieres que te lleve?"

-"Claro!, voy bajando" dije con una sonrisa, tome mi bolso y baje

-"Hola Bella" me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-"Jake, sabes que no puedes decirme así" dije mientras besaba su mejilla y me subía a su camión, él me había abierto la puerta, dio la vuelta y se subió en su lugar

-"Afuera del local puedo llamarte así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Pero te puedes confundir" dije apoyando la espalda en la puerta para poder verlo de perfil

-"No me voy a confundir" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco, no le dije mas nada y me enderece colocándome el cinturón de seguridad

-"Todavía es temprano, te apetece comer algo antes?" preguntó

-"Bueno" dije encogiéndome de hombros, paramos en un Mc Donald más cercano y nos bajamos a comer, bueno, yo comí, Jacob devoro 2 combos gigantes

-"Te pasa algo Bella?" me pregunto, me fije que tenía una patata frita en la mano desde hacía unos minutos sin llevármela a la boca, la baje de nuevo a la bandeja

-"Nada importante" conteste

-"Dímelo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte"

Voltee a mi alrededor, no había mucha gente, de hecho nuestra mesa estaba algo retirada

-"Recibí una llamada hoy" dije

-"De quien?" pregunto mientras se metía el ultimo bocado de hamburguesa en la boca

-"No la conoces, es una amiga de California"

-"Wow" dijo Jacob, él estaba al tanto de mis historia, así como yo de la historia de él

-"Era mi mejor amiga en la universidad"

-"Y que quería?"

-"Decirme que estaba en la ciudad, saber si podíamos encontrarnos" conteste

-"Eso es genial" me contesto, yo lo vi subiendo mis cejas

-"Tu crees?" pregunte incrédula

-"Claro, porque no habría de serlo?" contesto haciendo una mueca con los labios, como si yo estuviera loca, subí de nuevo mis cejas

-"Se me ocurren varias cosas para pensar que no sería genial"

-"Como cuales?" pregunto con la misma actitud

-"Como por ejemplo donde trabajo, o que hago para ganarme la vida" dije susurrando volviendo a asegurarme que no hubiese nadie escuchando

-"No seas tonta Bella" me dijo "ni que hicieras algo malo, es simplemente un trabajo, además ni que tuvieras un cartel en la frente, no tienes que decirle en que trabajas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Haces que todo suene muy sencillo" dije

-"Todo es sencillo Bella, la que lo complica eres tú, además tu lo haces por trabajo, no por diversión"

-"De verdad lo vez así?" pregunte

-"Si" contesto simple y directo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos

-"Mira" me dijo al rato "hay casos de casos, por ejemplo Jane" me dijo "ella hace lo que hace, pero lo hace por gusto, sabias que ella no necesita el dinero?" pregunto y a mi casi se me iban a salir los ojos de la impresión, no tenía idea, negué con la cabeza aun asombrada, Jacob continuo

-"Pues sí, ella lo hace por placer, aunque igual se gana una buena plata en el ínterin, en cambio chicas como tú o como Meredith son distintas, ustedes lo hacen por trabajo, no por placer, por lo tanto no debes avergonzarte, lo más que puedes hacer es no especificarle a esta chica lo que haces, pero más por tu seguridad que por otra cosa, piénsalo, te puede hacer bien tener una vida fuera de Madame Jeanette"

-"Lo voy a pensar" le dije después de unos segundos, Jacob me contesto con una enorme sonrisa

Salimos apresurándonos un poco, ya estábamos sobre la hora, llegamos al local, Jacob me dejo en la puerta de empleados mientras él iba a estacionar su camión, entre corriendo al camerino, tenía el tiempo justo, salude a algunas chicas en el camino, entre a mi camerino y fui a elegir el atuendo de hoy, un corsé negro con encajes rojos, medias de ligero negras también, antes de colocármelo me quite la ropa colgándola en el pequeño armario, me coloque la bata y me dedique a maquillarme, una vez lista me coloque mi atuendo, mis actividades de hoy eran iguales a las de ayer, así que estaba ligera de ocupaciones, salí a los vestidores generales, las chicas estaban terminando de arreglarse, intercambie algunas palabras con Meredith, luego la voz de Madame Jeanette nos llamo indicándonos que era hora de salir.

Cerré los ojos y dije bajito para mí misma _"Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdo atrás"_

Salimos al local 3 minutos antes de que abrieran puertas, El local era amplio, en realidad era exageradamente amplio, contaba con una barra a la derecha de la entrada, que se extendía a todo lo largo, en ella trabajaban 5 barman, todos especializados en tragos y zonas especificas, ellos y los chicos de seguridad eran los únicos hombres, el resto del personal era femenino.

El local contaba con muebles de cuero negro, las paredes eran blancas, pero solo se podía distinguir ese color si entrabas de día, de noche existían cualquier cantidad de luces que pintaban las paredes de verde, púrpura, azul, rojo o cualquier otro color, también habían mesas regadas por todo lo amplio del bar, en la pared opuesta a la entrada, al lado de la barra y de la puerta que daba con los vestidores, se encontraba la tarima, estaba como a metro y medio del suelo, era de madera, con cortinas de terciopelo rojas, ahí era donde hacia mis presentaciones, en el centro de la tarima, se extendía una pasarela como de 2 metros de ancho, que atravesaba el local completo, ahí podías jugar con los bailes, claro esta, esa pasarela contaba con tubos desde el techo hasta el piso, porque normalmente antes de alguna presentación habían chicas permanentes bailando en ellos, a esa pasarela la rodeaban sillas, donde los clientes veían pero no tocaban, siempre había un chico de seguridad haciendo guardia en la pasarela por si a alguno de los visitantes se ponía obtuso.

El lado izquierdo del local era, entre comillas, el más tranquilo, allí se instalaba Madame Jeanette, ella contaba con un lugar privilegiado, rodeado de cortinas blancas, si los clientes necesitaban _servicios_ _adicionales_, ahí se hacían los arreglos, ninguna de las chicas recibíamos efectivo, los clientes le cancelaban a Madame y ella nos pagaba a nosotras, y evidentemente según lo que querían, ella los mandaba con la chica indicada, normalmente yo me la pasaba en esa ala del local, me paseaba algunas horas y entonces Madame salía de su lugar y te hacías señas, al acercarte te presentaba al caballero y te indicaba un código, con eso nosotras sabíamos que servicio debíamos darle al cliente

Así mas o menos trabajábamos aquí, pero como todavía mi trabajo en el bar no era hacer citas ni bailes, esta vez me coloque junto a la barra, ya los barman estaban haciendo sus piruetas preparando algunos tragos populares, me fije en Meredith, que iba al ala de Madame que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada para dar la bienvenida a los primeros en entrar, a Jane le tocaban bailes en la pasarela, la vi repasando mentalmente su coreografía, voltee de nuevo y vi a Jacob a lo lejos, hoy estaba de seguridad interna, me guiño el ojo, me vio de arriba a abajo y cerro su puño dejando el pulgar extendido aprobando mi look, sonreí y le saque la lengua, acomode mis postura y espere a que entraran los clientes de la noche.

**Edward Pov**

Me encontraba en casa de mis padres, o bueno, mi casa, todavía vivía aquí, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, estaba negociando mi departamento propio

Me encontraba sentado en la sala pasando los canales de televisión, estaba empezando a oscurecer, había llegado hacia unas horas a la casa y estaba esperando a que sirvieran la cena, entonces escuche unos pasos venir hacia mi

-"Hola Edward" me dijo Rose, mi prima, había llegado hacia un par de semanas a la ciudad y se quedaría con nosotros un tiempo

-"Hola Rose, como estas?"

-"Bien" contesto dejándose caer a mi lado en el sofá "que ves?"

-"Nada en particular" dije volteando a verla, Rose y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, ahora no nos veíamos muy seguido pero éramos buenos amigos, apenas le llevaba unos meses de diferencia

-"Y como te ha ido? Te gusta Nueva York?" pregunte haciendo un poco de conversación

-"Hasta ahora me encanta!" dijo con una sonrisa

-"Debo salir contigo para enseñarte el resto" le dije con una sonrisa

-"Seria genial, necesito ideas y despejar la mente, si no, no voy a hacer capaz de respetar las fechas de entrega"

-"Y como vas con eso? Ya se te ocurrió algo?" pregunte, Rose acababa de ser contratada por una editorial y le habían pedido una novela nueva, pero su inspiración se había ido al suelo, según ella misma decía, entonces le ofrecí que viniera a Nueva York, a lo mejor conseguía lo que estaba buscando y aparte podíamos vernos de nuevo

-"Todavía nada" dijo Rose contestando mi pregunta "pero todavía estamos en tiempo, no debo presionarme, la inspiración llega sola" me dijo y le sonreí

-"Jamás de los jamases pensé que te convertirías en una escritora" le comente, ella me vio a los ojos y subiendo una ceja me dijo

-"Pues yo jamás de los jamases imagine que terminarías convertido en un ejecutivo aburrido" me dijo y me saco la lengua, solo reí y la abrace, a los segundos le pregunte

-"Oye! Que paso con tu amiga?" ella se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente

-"Si seré tonta, venia a hablar contigo precisamente de eso"

-"Que sucedió?"

-"Me llamo hoy en la tarde, me dijo que este viernes podíamos vernos" me dijo emocionada

-"Que bien" le conteste alegre de verla tan contenta

-"Donde se van a ver" le pregunte

-"En un Lounge del centro, se llama Rouge o algo así"

-"Nunca eh ido pero se cual es, quieres que te lleve?" le pregunte

-"Podrías?"

-"Claro tonta"

-"Me dijo que nos veíamos ahí el viernes a las 8" me informo

-"Ok, vengo a recogerte de la oficina a las 7 y 30 está bien?"

-"Perfecto, gracias primis"

-"De nada Rose" conteste sonriendo, nos dedicamos a ver más televisión mientras nos llamaban a cenar

Todos excepto mi papá que no había llegado, nos sentamos a la mesa, Gertrudis nos trajo los platos, mi mamá nos pidió que diéramos las gracias y entonces empezamos a comer

-"Rose cariño y como te ha ido?" le pregunto mi mama

-"Bien tía, todo bien gracias a Dios, solo estoy esperando inspirarme en algo, todavía no eh escrito una simple palabra, pero no me presiono" dijo sonriendo mientras pinchaba en su ensalada

-"Por que no haces tú historia de mi?" pregunto mi hermana, todos en la mesa nos reímos, Alice nos vio un tanto molesta

-"Alice, no te ofendas primita, pero mis novelas están dirigidas a otro publico" le dijo Rose demasiado sutil, yo intervine

-"Eso es cierto Alice, el publico de Rose es de adultos, dudo que les llame la atención la vida de una adolescente millonaria" dije cubriendo mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, tratando de disimular la risa

-"Edward" me llamo mi mamá reprochándome "Alice, no les hagas caso, él esta bromeando" dijo mi mamá excusándome

-"No te preocupes mami, estoy acostumbrada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"A que te refieres?" pregunte

-"Que cuando tu y Rose se unen son desastrosos, así que no me preocupan lo que digan de mi, mi vida en muy interesante y tendrías mucho público" dijo un poco arrogante, yo casi me carcajeo en su cara pero gracias a Dios Rose intervino, dándome con el pie bajo la mesa

-"Hagamos algo Alice… si faltando 1 mes para la entrega no tengo ninguna idea, te prometo que escribo acerca de tu vida si?"

Alice le sonrió enormemente

-"Trato hecho" dijo estirándole la mano, Rose se la estrecho

-"Y como está mi hermana Amelia?" pregunto mi mama a mi prima

-"Mi mamá está bien, hable con ella esta mañana, dice que te extraña y que le encantaría venir a visitarlos" contesto Rose

-"Ojala pudiera venir, sería muy bueno pasar algún tiempo juntos" dijo mi mamá emocionada

-"No creo tía, sabes que está muy ocupada, además sabes como se pone cuando vengo" dijo sin entrar en detalles, mi mamá asintió entendiendo a que se refería

-"Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero sería excelente que viniera"

Rose solo sonrió en respuesta

-"Y el tío George?" pregunto Alice, Rose se tenso un poco al igual que yo, ese tema era mejor no mencionarlo

-"No se Alice" contesto Rose muy arisca "Tengo años que no lo veo" voltee a ver a Alice, regañándola silenciosamente

-"Lo siento Rose, no quería"

-"Tranquila" contesto Rose, aunque no había mejorado su humor, aparto el plato "Lo siento, pero se me quito el apetito, me retiro" dijo y se levanto de la mesa, la vi subir las escaleras y me voltee a ver a Alice

-"Que necesidad había de esto Alice?" pregunte molesto

-"Edward perdón, lo olvide"

-"Lo olvidaste?" pregunte subiendo una ceja, de verdad estaba molesto

-"Edward!" me llamo mi mama "Alice lo olvido, entendemos que Rose este resentida con su papa, pero él es el tío de ustedes" dijo hablándome seria

-"Puede ser tío de Alice si lo quiere, pero mío no"

-"Edward, no seas ridículo" dijo Alice torciendo los ojos "no puedes negar a tu familia" explote de furia

-"Si tú supieras siquiera la mitad de las cosas que le hizo ese hombre a mi tía Adela y a Rose, no lo defenderías!"

-"Edward!"Me llamo mi mamá colocándose de pie "Si vas a hablar así, retírate" me dijo dominante, no voltee a ver a mi mamá porque no quería ser grosero con ella, me coloque de pie y me dirigí a Alice

-"Si quieres que te tratemos como una mujer adulta, empieza a comportarte como tal, no puedes herir a la gente y esperar que te traten bien, madura y hazlo pronto, sino te va a ir bastante mal en la vida oíste?" le dije viéndola a los ojos ella me mantuvo la mirada pero se veía que dentro de todo estaba impresionada por cómo le estaba hablando, yo jamás la regañaba

-"Todo es Rosalie!" contesto celosa "desde que llego ni me vez!" dijo

-"No seas absurda Alice, yo trabajo todo el día"

-"Pero llegas y te vez es con ella, ni siquiera haz ido a mi cuarto, ni siquiera sabes los últimos cambios de mi fiesta" dijo y su labio comenzó a temblar "Eres mi hermano, no el de ella!"

Me quede en el sitio, eso era todo? Alice había herido de muerte a nuestra prima por celos? Tampoco era que yo estaba todo el día con Rose, si pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero teníamos casi la misma edad, siempre habíamos sido aliados, y teníamos tiempo sin vernos, era tácito que estaríamos juntos a cada rato, sacudí la cabeza

-"Me estás diciendo que heriste a Rose con un tema que sabes que no debes tocar, por celos?" pregunte frunciendo el seño

-"Alice" dijo mi mamá recriminándola con el tono

-"Eso, ahora se van a poner los dos en mi contra!" dijo y las lagrimas salieron

-"Yo no puedo lidiar con ella madre, hazlo tu, yo voy a ver como esta Rose"

-"Viste?" dijo con mas lagrimas "Ya no te preocupas por mi"

-"Si me preocupo por ti Alice!" le dije severo "Y porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti no te digo lo que mereces, tu quieres que todos estemos pendientes de ti? Quieres que todos nos preocupemos por tu estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños? Pues empieza a preocuparte por los demás, empieza a ser menos egoísta!"

Me aleje de la mesa hacia las escaleras, cuando gire para subir pude ver como Alice se desbordaba en lagrimas y mi mamá la abrazaba consolándola, me mataba verla así, pero debía aprender, ella ya no era una niña de 10 años, era casi adulta y tenía que aprender a tratar bien a la gente y a dejar de ser tan egoísta

Termine de subir las escaleras y toque la puerta de la habitación de Rose

-"Pasa Edward" me dijo desde adentro, entre y la vi, estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo, ni siquiera se incorporo en lo que entre, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en la cama, quitándome los zapatos, me acosté al lado de ella y juntos contemplamos el techo, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos

-"Ese color del techo es horrible" dije al rato, ella contesto jocosa

-"La verdad que lo es" contesto, respire profundo

-"Disculpa a Alice, ella es muy inmadura, dice las cosas sin pensar" ella sacudió la cabeza

-"No te preocupes, creo que esta celosa, le quite a su hermano favorito"

-"Si eso fuera cierto, cosa que no lo es, igual no debió preguntar por él"

-"Ya no importa Edward" contesto, aun tenia la voz triste

-"No has sabido nada de él?" pregunte con cautela

-"Hace dos meses recibí un correo electrónico, quería avisarme que había nacido su hijo" dijo

-"Por que no me contaste?"

Ella solo se encogió de hombros "Que diferencia hacía si te lo contaba?"

-"Cualquier cosa Rose, pude haber ido a visitarte, no se, salir a emborracharnos" ella dio una carcajada un poco amarga

-"Eso hubiese sido una buena idea"

-"Lo siento" dije al rato

-"Gracias, yo también lo siento"

Rose y yo habíamos nacido aquí en Nueva York, mi mamá y la de ella son hermanas y eran muy unidas, ambas nos tuvieron casi al mismo tiempo, yo era mayor que Rose solo por unos meses, nuestra niñez fue muy unida, cuando cumplimos los 10 años, nuestras madres salieron de nuevo embarazadas, estaban felices porque se iba a repetir la historia de Rose y yo, mi mamá tendría una niña evidentemente mi hermana Alice y mi tía Adela tendría un varón.

Creo que nunca le llegaron a poner nombre, o por lo menos no me lo dijeron, cuando mi mama cumplió los 6 meses de embarazo mi tía estaba ya por dar a luz, tenían todo listo y comprado, pero algo sucedió y el bebe murió dentro de mi tía, fue una tragedia para la familia.

Mi tía quedo destrozada, Rose se escapaba de noche para mi casa, se quedaba en mi cuarto porque mis tíos peleaban mucho, George culpaba a mi tía Adela de la pérdida del bebe y ella lloraba mucho, Rosalie, se iba a mi casa a escaparse del infierno que se había vuelto la vida de ella.

El embarazo de mi mama continuo con éxito, y Alice nació, aun recuerdo a mi tía Adela en la clínica, acompañando a mi mamá, era una mujer muy fuerte, pero yo la vi en uno de los pasillos llorando por la pérdida de su bebe.

Después de que regresamos a casa con Alice, mi tía se despidió para siempre de nosotros, ella le conto a mi mamá que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que no podía seguir en la misma ciudad, así que George, Tía Adela y Rose se mudaron a California, dejándome solo, sin embargo nunca reproche ni culpe a nadie de la partida de mi mejor amiga, entendí que debían alejarse y si eso servía para que mi tía Adela mejorara quien era yo para molestarme?

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron del todo color rosa, Rose me llamaba cada cierto tiempo y me contaba, George se torno insoportable y descubrieron que engañaba a mi tía, cuando Rose le reclamo llego a golpearla, ella se escapo de su casa, me llamo llorando desesperada yo salí de la escuela a la primera estación de autobuses, nos encontramos en Chicago, teníamos 14 años cuando eso, casi mueren mis padres al saber que me había ido.

Después de eso, mi Tía Adela decidió separarse de George, ese verano le pedí a mis padres que por favor me dejaran viajar a California, y accedieron, estuve con ellas en la mudanza y en el proceso de divorcio, logre ir a una audiencia y pude ver en lo que se había convertido George y vi como trataba a las mujeres que fueron alguna vez lo mas importante en su vida, le dijo a mi tía que no servía como mujer y a Rose que nunca sería nada importante que las rubias nunca hacían nada bien.

Me molesto tanto, que jure ahí mismo que jamás en la vida lo llamaría Tío y que ya no era parte de mi familia.

Tía Adela estuvo un tiempo interna en una clínica por depresión, yo estaba con Rose cada vez que podía, mi mamá viajaba también pero no tanto porque debía cuidar a Alice, cuando Rose entro a la universidad mi tía le dio la sorpresa de que se sentía totalmente recuperada, le dijo que la amaba y que gracias a su fuerza y apoyo había logrado salir del hueco donde estaba metida, Rose entro a estudiar Artes modernas en la Universidad de California al mismo momento que yo entre a estudiar Administración Gerencial en la Universidad de Nueva York.

Ahora, luego de casi 6 años de habernos graduado, ambos éramos exitosos, yo había abierto una compañía de publicidad y mercadeo que dirigía con mi mejor amigo y eterno enamorado de mi prima Emmet; por su parte, Rosalie al graduarse se fue a Francia por unos años para hacer un postgrado, mi tía la visitaba un poco todos los años, allá se convirtió en una escritora muy prometedora, ya había sacado su primer libro, record de ventas y la había contratado una súper editorial para su segunda novela, por eso, había decidido venir a la ciudad que no duerme a buscar historias nuevas, mi mamá le dijo a tía Adela que se viniera también, pero ella no quiso, después de recuperarse por completo abrió un centro de ayuda en California, donde ayudaba a mujeres en la misma o similar situación que ella paso

Hace escasamente un año Rosalie volvió a saber de su papá, se había casado, había hecho una familia nueva, una familia a la que no torturaba ni hacia sentir mal como lo hizo con ellas, Rose nunca lo pudo aceptar, es fue un golpe muy duro, todavía no podía perdonar a George por todo el mal que le habían hecho, y no la culpaba, a lo mejor algún día lo perdonaba, pero no debíamos presionarla, solo ella sabía por todo el infierno que había pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Encuentros:**

**Edward Pov:**

Acababa de llegar a la casa, venía a buscar a Rosalie para su salida de esta noche, no sé porque pero Drake no podía venir a buscarla, así que me ofrecí educadamente a llevarla, había llegado un poco más temprano, le había pedido a Emmet que canceláramos la reunión que teníamos para esta tarde, y me ofreció una alternativa mejor, íbamos a ir a un local a tomarnos unos tragos, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y me parecía buena idea tomarme un whisky un viernes en la noche y por qué no, ver algunas mujeres, así que dejamos la conversación para más tarde y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, para colocarnos algo más fresco que un traje.

Llegue y subí directo a la habitación de mi prima, pero cuando fui a tocar la puerta me fije que estaba conversando con alguien, Rose no estaba sola

-"De verdad lo siento" dijo la voz llorosa de mi hermana, me quede en silencio pero no me retire, me quede escuchando detrás de la puerta

-"Ya te dije que no importa Alice" contesto mi prima

-"Si importa, no debí preguntar por él, pero es que…" dijo y se quedo cayada

-"Me tienes rabia porque te estoy quitando a Edward" dijo Rosalie, diciendo las palabras que no se atrevía mencionar Alice, coloque los ojos en blanco, era absurdo que Alice pensara eso

-"No te tengo rabia" contesto Alice "Eres mi prima también y te quiero" dijo aun con voz llorosa

-"Yo también te quiero" contesto Rose y se quedaron un segundo en silencio

-"Pero déjame decirte algo" dijo Rosalie, no hubo respuesta de Alice

-"Edward y yo somos muy amigos" empezó "cuando éramos adolescentes él era mi confidente y yo era la de él, éramos mas hermanos que primos, sin embargo pasaron un montón de cosas de las cuales tú debes saber algunas, y nos separamos" Alice la interrumpió

-"Cuando yo nací verdad? Que se mudaron a California?"

-"Es así" contesto Rose "con mi papá y mamá sucedieron muchas cosas y Edward y yo no nos vimos con tanta frecuencia como antes, pero seguíamos siendo confidentes, sabias que Edward fue a recatarme una vez cuando me escape de mi casa?" pregunto y por el tono supe que estaba sonriendo

-"Enserio?" pregunto Alce asombrada

-"Si, había discutido horrores con George y me escape de mi casa, recuerdo que me subí a un bus sin saber a dónde me iría, al único que se me ocurrió llamar fue a Edward, él salió de la escuela e hiso lo mismo que yo, me fue a buscar a chicago" continuo contando, yo sonreí al escucharla, aunque no me gustara que mi hermana supiera lo imprudente que era en la secundaria, igual recordé ese viaje con cierta nostalgia

-"No puedo creerlo" contesto Alice "nunca pensé que Edward fuera tan impulsivo"

-"Lo es cuando su gente lo necesita" contesto Rose, de verdad mi prima me conocía bien

-"Entiendes ahora porque a veces somos inseparables?" pregunto Rose

-"Si, lo entiendo, supongo que me pase de celosa" contesto mi hermana "de verdad lo siento"

-"No te preocupes, además yo también lo siento, eh sido un poco egoísta contigo, me metí sin darme cuenta entre ustedes dos"

-"Tampoco fue tanto, creo que más bien me hubiera gustado que me tomaran en cuenta para sus cosas, ya no soy tan niña sabes?" contesto Alice con un tono de voz chistoso

-"Vamos a hacer algo" dijo Rose con el mismo tono de mi hermana "tu fiesta es en un par de semanas verdad?" pregunto, no hubo necesidad de que viera la cara de Alice para saber que su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro

-"En 3 semanas para ser exactos" dijo con voz emocionada

-"Bueno, prometo que el siguiente sábado después de tu fiesta, Edward y yo saldremos contigo" abrí mis ojos de mas, Rose estaba loca?

-"Salir?" pregunto Alice

-"Si! Te vamos a llevar a bailar y a festejar, con tal ya vas a ser mayor de edad, te parece?" sacudí la cabeza

-"Me encantaría!" respondió Alice olvidando por completo el supuesto resentimiento que tenia contra Rose.

No termine de escuchar la conversación, ya era como mucho, además estaban por terminar, me retire de la habitación de Rose y me fui a la mía, pensando que si en realidad hacíamos lo que Rose le había prometido tendría que pensar muy bien a donde llevaría a Alice, una vez en mi habitación tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje de texto a Rose

_Prima, acabo de llegar, me doy un baño y salimos, ve a buscarme en mi habitación cuando estés lista_

Le di a enviar y me metí al cuarto de baño, una vez listo y vestido sentí un toque en la puerta del cuarto, le abrí la puerta a Rose que estaba muy bonita, vestía una blusa purpura que resaltaba su rubia cabellera, unos jeans ajustados y unos tacones negros, abrió los brazos dando una vuelta para que la viera

-"Estas radiante como siempre" le dije sonriendo, ella sonrió de vuelta

-"Gracias tu también estas muy guapo" dijo guiñándome un ojo "estoy lista y tú?" pregunto

-"Ya casi" dije termine de arreglarme el cabello, me coloque un poco de perfume y me volví hacia ella "listo"

Bajamos hacia la puerta de la casa, nos despedimos de mi mamá y de Alice que estaban en la sala viendo los arreglos de la fiesta de Alice, mi papá estaba en el estudio, se despidió de nosotros en voz alta desde allá y fuimos a mi auto

-"Por que no llevas el Mustang?" me pregunto Rose subiéndose al volvo, en eso Rose parecía hombre, le apasionaban los autos.

-"Sabes que no me gusta sacarlo mucho, además estamos bien de tiempo para que quieres llegar antes?" el Mustang era considerablemente más rápido y no me controlaba muy bien cuando lo manejaba, normalmente pisaba de mas el acelerador

Rose hiso un puchero pero se monto en el volvo, al emprender la marcha, saco a acotación la conversación con Alice

-"Alice me pidió perdón" dijo

-"Y la disculpaste?" pregunte

-"Claro Edward" dijo como si fuera obvio "ella tiene razón en cierta forma, pero sin embargo estaba arrepentida de lo que dijo así que" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"A veces es muy inmadura, mis padres la consintieron mucho"

-"Puede ser, pero cambiara, no te preocupes, es buena chica" dijo sonriendo

-"Eso si" conteste igual

-"Ah, le prometí que la sacaríamos la semana siguiente a su cumpleaños, ya sabes primera rumba después de los 18" dijo moviéndose un poco en el asiento

-"Si" conteste frunciendo la boca "no me parece buena idea, pero ya se lo prometiste" dije a regañadientas

-"Edward Anthony" dijo sentándose de lado para poder verme, me tense un poco "escuchaste mi conversación con tu hermana?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Moví mi mano derecha y casi junte mi dedo índice y pulgar "un poquito" dije, ella me dio un manotón en el brazo y negó con su cabeza

-"Eso es mala educación" dijo pero estaba seguro que no estaba molesta

-"Es verdad, pero no fue a propósito, fui a avisarte que había llegado y escuche que estaba Alice allí" dije defendiéndome

-"Igual" dijo ella, yo solo sonreí

-"Lo siento" dije y ella me contesto sonriendo

Llegamos al Rouge y de repente sentí que Rose estaba algo nerviosa

-"Te pasa algo?" pregunte

-"Me puedes hacer un favor?" pregunto

-"Claro dime?"

-"Te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que ella llegue? O acompáñame a ver si está ahí? Es que estaba tan arisca para verse conmigo que no se si le da por cancelar a última hora, y sabes que odio que me dejen plantada" reí por la expresión que hizo

-"No hay problema, yo te acompaño" dije y me baje del auto, dejándoselo al chico del Valet, escolte a Rose al local y nos sentamos en una mesa, ella veía hacia la puerta y yo hacia adentro del local, su amiga no estaba, así que pedimos unas bebidas para pasar el tiempo mientras discutíamos que le podíamos comprar a Alice de cumpleaños

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy era viernes, me iba a ver con Rose después de mi conversación con Jacob y de pensarlo un poco decidí que no sería mala idea encontrarme con ella, podíamos recordar viejos tiempos y podía distraerme, así que le dije que podíamos vernos hoy, que era mi día libre en el bar, Jacob nunca entendió por que libraba los viernes, era uno de los días más movidos en el bar, eso era verdad, pero prefería trabajar los sábados a los viernes, que se yo loqueras mías, y como me había funcionado pues no había cambiado de parecer

El lounge donde nos íbamos a encontrar Rose y yo quedaba, como todo, muy lejos de mi casa, así que salí una hora antes de lo pautado para poder llegar a tiempo, sin embargo llegue 15 minutos retrasada, entre bastante apresurada al local viendo a los lados, entonces una rubia sonriente me hizo señas, sonreí al igual que ella y fui a su encuentro quitándome la chaqueta, tenia puesto mis jeans favoritos, una blusa en escote en V roja, y unas botas de tacón no muy alto rojas también, me acerque a la mesa de Rose, ella estaba igual a como la recordaba, al estar al frente de ella nos abrazamos saludándonos a la misma vez, le agradecía Jacob en mi mente, esto había sido buena idea

-"Rose! Qué alegría verte!" Dije al separarme de ella

-"Bella! Lo mismo digo, que bonita estas!" reí por lo alto

-"Que la famosa Rosalie Hale me diga eso, es todo un alago" dije riendo

-"Ejem" dijo una voz extraña, voltee a la mesa y me fije que había un hombre con Rose, estaba tan entretenida con el recuentro que no me fije en nada mas, Rosalie lo vio apenada y entonces lo presento

-"Edward" dijo llamándolo "ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella, él es mi primo Edward, él me hizo el favor de traerme y de acompañarme mientras llegabas" dijo Rose de manera educada, Edward se coloco de pie.

-"Encantado, Edward Cullen" dijo ofreciéndome su mano, entonces lo detalle y me quede sin palabras, no salía nada de mi garganta, él me vio y rió torcido mientras subía una ceja, luego me vio de arriba abajo y abrió un poco mas sus ojos mientras admiraba mi figura, entonces parpadee volviendo a la realidad, tome su mano y la estreche.

-"Bella Swan" dije "encantada" Rosalie rió disimuladamente y yo me quise morir de la vergüenza

-"Primis, te quedas con nosotros o vas a tu reunión?" pregunto aun sonriente, Edward parpadeo y fijo su vista en su prima

-"Ehh, no prima, aunque me encantaría acompañarlas tengo un compromiso" contesto

-"Ok entonces" respondió Rose haciéndole señas con el cuello hacia la puerta del local, Edward asintió levemente y tomo su chaqueta

-"Un placer Bella" me dijo dándome la mano de nuevo, yo estaba como una estúpida sin poder emitir sonido alguno, entonces Edward tomo mi mano y deposito un beso rápido en ella, yo sonreí tímida.

-"Igual digo" le conteste en un tono de voz extraño

-"Chao Rose" dijo en un tono de voz normal, se despidió de Rose con un beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la puerta, trate de evitar seguirlo con la mirada, pero no lo logre.

-"Ejem" dijo Rose "nos sentamos?" me pregunto, sonreí apenada y asentí volviendo a la realidad

**Edward Pov:**

-"Ed! Por fin llegas!" me dijo Emmet mi mejor amigo y socio, en lo que me vio acercarme a su mesa

-"Emmet, acabo de conocer a la madre de mis hijos" dije riendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa, le pedí un whisky al mesonero

-"Dios, tanto así?" pregunto Em asombrado "y donde la viste?" el mesonero se acerco con mi trago y le indique a Em con la mano que esperara un segundo, le di un sorbo al trago, estaba exquisito, entonces voltee a verlo.

-"La vi en el Rogue, el Lounge que esta a unas cuadras de aquí"

-"Y que hacías ahí?" pregunto extrañado

-"Fui a llevar a Rose a encontrase con una amiga de California, la amiga es la chica que te digo, es divina" le conté dando otro sorbo a mi trago, pero entonces Emmet me vio emocionado

-"Rose?" pregunto, coloque mis ojos en blanco "tu prima Rose ya llego?"

-"Si Emmet, ya tiene un par de semanas aquí" respondí bufando

-"Y porque no me habías contado?"

-"Por que no es de tu incumbencia la vida de mi prima" conteste "recuerdas que ella y tu ya no tienen nada verdad?" pregunte aclarándole la memoria, el contesto exasperado

-"Si ya se" dijo torciendo los ojos "pero si recuerdas bien, ella y yo decidimos terminar por qué no podíamos ser nada mas novios de verano, pero si vino a instalarse acá, a lo mejor tengo suerte de nuevo" dijo maquinando en su cabeza un plan

-"Recuerdas que ella tiene novio verdad?" le pregunte "se vino con él de Francia, así que no te hagas ilusiones"

-"Que?" pregunto un poco asombrado "vino con el imbécil ese?" pregunto y no pude evitar reír

-"Sip, el imbécil de Drake se vino con ella"

-"Se está quedando en tu casa también?" pregunto

-"No! Estás loco? Esme jamás lo permitiría, mi tía Adela le pidió a mi mamá que le diera asilo a Rose nada mas, Drake se está quedando donde unos amigos, creo, hasta que encuentre un apartamento"

-"Igual no voy a desistir" dijo a los segundos "Rose me mueve el piso, no eh encontrado a otra chica como ella, así que voy a intentarlo de nuevo"

-"Allá tu" dije riendo "será que hablamos de trabajo? o seguimos hablando de chicas?" pregunte pidiendo otro trago

-"Muy tentadora la oferta, pero necesitamos hablar de la licitación" me dijo, entonces dimos por terminada la conversación banal y nos dedicamos a hablar de negocios.

Salí del local despidiéndome de Emmet cerca de la media noche, al ir por mi auto tome el celular llamando a Rose

-"Hola Primis!" me dijo en lo que atendió

-"Hola Rose" conteste "mira, yo ya salí de la reunión, quieres que te busque o te vas a quedar más tiempo con tu amiga?"

-"Dame un momento" dijo y aparto el teléfono de su boca, le pregunto algo a Bella que no distinguí y luego volvió a hablarme

-"No primo ya terminamos aquí, Drake dijo que venía por mi pero no llega, mejor venme a buscar"

-"Ok" conteste "llego en 10 minutos" dije y tranque, sin embargo me demore 20 minutos en llegar, habían cerrado una calle por arreglos y me toco dar la vuelta más larga para llegar a donde estaba Rose, por fin llegue y me baje a buscarla donde la había dejado, para mi gran sorpresa no me encontré con mi prima, en cambio estaba su amiga sola en la mesa donde las había dejado, ella me vio entrar y me sonrió, camine hasta la mesa, ella se estaba poniendo de pie.

-"Ya Rose se marcho" me dijo en lo que me acerque, puse los ojos en blanco

-"Apareció Drake no?" le pregunté, ella sonrió y me pareció que se veía aun más hermosa que mas temprano

-"En realidad no, de hecho no lo vi, la llamo y le dijo que estaba afuera, Rose me pidió que te esperara que debías estar por llegar para avisarte" me conto mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y tomaba su bolso

-"Eh… no te apetece tomarte un trago?" pregunte haciéndole señas a la silla para que se sentara, ya que Rose me había embarcado podía tomar ventaja de esta situación, ella me vio y volteo a ver la silla dubitativa, pareció tomar algún tipo de decisión y sonriendo me dijo

-"No mejor no, ya estoy cansada"

-"Enserio? Pero todavía es temprano, acéptame un trago" dije viéndola a los ojos, rogándole mudamente que se quedara, ella cerró los ojos un segundo y me contesto igual

-"Lo siento, pero de verdad estoy cansada" empezó a caminar hacia la salida, yo me quede perplejo y entonces salí tras ella

-"Déjame aunque sea acompañarte a tu auto" ella rió y se coloco frente a mi

-"Eres insistente no?" pregunto subiéndose el cuello de la chaqueta, esta chica tenía mucho estilo

-"Insistente no, caballero" le conteste "mi madre me enseño a tratar muy bien a las mujeres, así que por favor déjame escoltarte hasta tu auto" le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella me vio por unos segundos, parecía tener la mirada perdida en la mía, luego se mordió el labio inferior

-"No tengo auto" dijo, reí en voz alta, esto había resultado aun mejor

-"Entonces déjame llevarte" le pedí

-"Vivo muy lejos, además a una cuadra esta el subterráneo, no hay necesidad que te desvíes" me dijo, ya estábamos en la acera, ella empezó a caminar, camine más rápido y me coloque frente a ella

-"No es problema llevarte, por favor déjame hacerlo" le volví a insistir, ella rió

-"Tu segundo nombre es terco?"

-"No" le conteste riendo torcido "es insistente"

Bella resoplo

-"Es realmente lejos de aquí" me dijo de nuevo

-"No importa, mi auto no se cansa" le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella volvió a reír

-"Esta bien, llévame" dijo riéndose, sonreí enormemente

-"Por aquí señorita" dije haciendo una reverencia, mientras la guiaba a mi auto, ella sacudió la cabeza y camino en la dirección que le indique, desactive la alarma y le abrí la puerta

-"Adelante" le dije, ella entro agradeciéndome el gesto, cerré su puerta, una vez solo en la acera subí mi rostro al cielo negro y cubierto de estrellas "gracias, te debo una" dije hacia el cielo, rodee el auto y subí frente al volante

-"Hacia donde?" pregunte

-"Sabes llegar a Brooklyn?" pregunto

-"Si, si se" le dije impresionado, de verdad que vivía lejos

-"Puedes arrepentirte, me puedes dejar en el subterráneo" dijo sonriendo

-"Para nada, así vivas en otro estado igual te llevaría" le dije mientras encendía el auto, la calefacción y el radio

-"Alguna petición en música?" pregunte

-"Lo que elijas está bien por mí, escucho de todo" contesto

-"Te gusta Aerosmith?" pregunte dudoso

-"Si claro!" contesto con una sonrisa

Maneje con relativo silencio, le hacía preguntas al azar y ella contestaba sin dar muchos detalles, ella pregunto muy poco sobre mí, llegamos a Brooklyn y me indico por qué calles debía meterme hasta que llegamos a un edificio de 5 pisos nada mas, entonces con su dulce voz me indico

-"Es aquí, de verdad gracias por traerme" dijo viendo sus manos

-"Fue un placer" le dije, ella levanto su rostro, le hice señas con mi mano para que no se bajara, abrí mi puerta y fui abrir la de ella, le ofrecí la mano, la tomo dudosa, su piel era extremadamente suave, se coloco de pie frente a mi

-"Hasta otra oportunidad Bella" le dije y me incline a su altura dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella se separo de mí, coloco su mano contra su mejilla y me pareció verle un brillo en los ojos, camino dudosa hasta la puerta del edificio

-"Adiós Edward y gracias de nuevo" dijo encaminándose, me despedí con la mano hasta que entro, entonces me subí al auto y emprendí la marcha de regreso a la casa, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, una vez en la autopista, subí el volumen que daban mis cornetas y regrese a mi casa, maquinando que podía hacer ahora que ya sabia donde vivía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Conversaciones:**

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba tomando el desayuno cuando escuche a mi prima bajar las escaleras, al fijarme bien venían las 2, Rose y mi hermana, sonreí al verlas

-"Hola Bellezas, como están?" les pregunte

-"Bien" contesto mi hermana sonriéndome, se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me levante y la abrace mientras Rose iba a la cocina

-"Que tal la escuela?" le pregunte tomando asiento de nuevo, ella se encogió de hombros

-"Igual, feliz de que hoy sea sábado" sonreí mientras se sentaba a mi lado, Rose venia de regreso con un vaso de bebida proteica

-"Rose, pudieras comer comida de verdad?" pregunte con cara de asco

-"Esto es comida de verdad" dijo señalando el batido verde

-"Puaj" conteste mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada y se la ofrecía a Alice, ella la tomo sonriendo

-"Deberías probarla Alice" le dijo Rose señalando de nuevo el batido

-"Porque?" Pregunto Alice dando un mordisco a la tostada

-"Deberías preocuparte por tu figura, se que eres delgada, pero nunca está de más cuidarte"

-"Deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza, tú te vez hermosa hermanita" le dije ella sonrió y me contesto

-"Yo sé tranquilo" mientras le sacaba la lengua a Rose

-"Y cuéntame?" le dije a Alice "como van los preparativos de la fiesta?" después de la escena de celos, me sentí un poco mal, era verdad que no tenía idea e los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice

-"De maravilla!, aunque mi mama no me ha dejado hacer algunas locuras, pero todo va a quedar espectacular, toda la escuela viene"

-"Imagino" dije interesado en su cuento "además no todos los días se cumplen 18 no?" dije despeinándola, ella me esquivo pero igual sonrió

-"Y que quieres que te regalemos?" pregunto Rose que estaba por la mitad de su batido

-"Algo para mi auto" dijo y la mire sorprendida

-"Auto? Que auto?" pregunte

-"Estoy segura que mis padres me van a regalar un auto" dijo completamente segura, la vi seriamente y le dije con cautela

-"No lo esperes, sabes que a papá no le gusta hacer regalos tan ostentosos"

-"Edward, el hecho de que a ti no te regalaron uno a los 18, no significa que sean iguales conmigo" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco

-"De todas formas no lo esperes ok?" le volví a recalcar

-"si, si, está bien" dijo sin ponerme mucha atención

-"Bueno!" dijo Rose tomándose el último trago de la cosa verde que bebía

-"Cuéntame ayer como te fue?" pregunto, Alice se coloco de pie yéndose a cambiar, hoy saldría temprano con mi mamá, tenía la prueba del vestido, por lo tanto me quede a solas con Rose

-"Bien, bastante bien, me vi con Emmet, casi palideció cuando supo que estabas aquí" le dije subiendo una ceja

-"Sigues trabajando con Emmet?" pregunto sorprendida

-"No solo trabajamos juntos, somos socios"

-"No te puedo creer"

-"Pues, no tendría por qué mentirte, pero por que te asombra? Todavía sientes algo por él?" pregunte malicioso

-"No vale, por supuesto que no" dijo ofendida, "yo estoy ahora con Drake" dijo batiendo su rubia melena

-"Como digas primita" dije disimulando una sonrisa

Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos, yo espere pacientemente a que me preguntara

-"Y como esta?" pregunto a los pocos minutos, yo disimule una sonrisa

-"Bien, igual que siempre" dije encogiéndome de hombros " quieres que le diga que le mandas saludos?" pregunte en tono burlón

-"Ni se te ocurra!" dijo alterada, entonces no pude ocultar mi risa

Gertrudis, la mucama, se acerco a nosotros retirando los platos de la mesa y nos quedamos en silencio mientras lo hacía, una vez solos de nuevo, Rosalie hablo

-"Deberías agradecerme lo sabías?" pregunto y la mire extrañado

-"Por qué debería hacerlo?"

-"Como te fue con Bella anoche?" pregunto y mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas

-"Hablaste con ella? Te llamo? Pregunto por mi?" pregunte apremiándola, ella se carcajeo

-"No, no y no" dijo respondiendo a mis preguntas, el ánimo se me fue al piso

-"Entonces como sabes?" pregunte dejando la pregunta en el aire

-"Yo sabía que Drake me iba a buscar, pero te dije que fueras por que los dos parecían unos tontos cuando los presente" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco

-"Crees que le guste?" pregunte, ella asintió sonriendo

-"Pero la boba es muy tímida, sin embargo en las pocas cosas que le pude sacar de su vida actual es que esta soltera, así que…." Dijo sin terminar la frase

-"Será que la invito a cenar?" pregunte

-"No se Edward de cuando acá tu dudas con una chica?" dijo, pase su tono de burla por alto y entonces le pregunte

-"Tienes su número?

Ella me extendió un papelito blanco

-"Si dices que yo te lo di, lo negare hasta la muerte, está claro?" pregunto seria antes de entregármelo, asentí solemnemente, ella sonrió y me lo entrego, me le quede viendo a los números como si fueran una obra de arte, escuche a mi prima reírse y levante el rostro justo para verla sacudir la cabeza mientras se reía de mi alejándose del comedor, no le preste atención y volví mi vista a los números, la llamaba de una vez o esperaba?

**Bella Pov:**

-"Y como te fue ayer?" pregunto Jake mientras me esperaba para llevarme a casa, salí vestida _decentemente_ Jacob estaba como siempre sentado con e espaldar de la silla hacia adelante

-"Bien" conteste arreglándome el cabello "recordamos viejos tiempos, fue divertido"

-"Bien? Divertido?, solo eso?" pregunto exasperado "y que hicieron? Fueron a bailar? A beber?" pregunto tratando de sacarme más información

-"No Jake, no hicimos nada de eso, de hecho nos vimos en el Rouge" dije tomando mi bolso haciéndole señas para que saliéramos

-"El Rouge" dijo torciendo la boca "me han dicho que es aburridísimo"

-"Pues no lo es" dije mientras salíamos al estacionamiento

-"Anarella" me llamo, habíamos quedado que siempre me llamaría así, si estábamos cerca del local de Madame "tu conoces cientos de locales, porque no la llevaste a alguno de esos?"

-"Y si me encontraba con alguien?" pregunte asustada "estás loco!" negué

-"No había pensado en eso" dijo mientras nos subíamos al camión y emprendíamos la marcha

-"Pero tú te arreglas muy distinta cuando vas a citas" dijo después de un rato pensativo "nadie tiene por que reconocerte" concluyo

-"A lo mejor es verdad, pero no me voy a arriesgar" dije dando por terminados mis argumentos

-"Y hasta qué hora se quedaron?" pregunto continuando con la conversación de la salida con Rose

-"Como hasta media noche, su novio la fue a buscar y se marcho" Jacob parecía ofendido

-"Te dejo sola? Qué clase de amiga es esa?"

-"Bueno, no sola del todo, el adonis de su primo apareció y él me llevo a mi casa" nos detuvimos en un semáforo rojo, Jacob volteo a verme con una ceja levantada

-"Primo? Adonis?" pregunto, mordí mi labio y asentí, porque tendría que ocultarle a Jake que Edward, el primo de mi amiga me había parecido el hombre más espectacular del mundo, Jacob rió y emprendió de nuevo la marcha

-"Ok" dijo "Cuéntamelo todo, detalles incluidos" reí pero se lo conté todo, cuando lo conocí, como Rose se fue, cuando él regreso y de cómo me insistió para llevarme a mi casa

-"Jum" dijo Jacob una vez termine "como que le gustaste al tipo ese"

-"Tu crees?" pregunte emocionada, Jacob se carcajeo

-"Y creo que fue mutuo, cuéntame… cuando lo vuelves a ver?" pregunto y yo abrí mis ojos llenos de pánico

-"Nunca" conteste de inmediato "te volviste loco?" como se le ocurría siquiera pensarlo?

-"Bella…. No seas tan dura contigo misma, te mereces tener algo, salir con un chico"

-"No Jacob, no lo hare"

-"No seas testaruda, nadie te está diciendo que te cases, es solo poder distraerte, tener una vida fuera de Madame Jeanette"

-"No" volví a contestar

-"No por lo que paso con Mike?" pregunto con cautela, me estremecí un poco pero no perdí la compostura

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver" conteste

-"Entonces por qué?"

-"Jacob, soy prostituta, como voy a salir con alguien como si fuera algo normal"

Jacob se molesto y mucho.

-"Tu no eres prostituta! Para serlo debes ofrecer sexo, y tu no lo ofreces, recuerdas?" dijo medio ofendido

-"Es otra versión, pero es lo mismo" dije cruzándome de brazos

-"TERCA! Deja de menospreciarte, tu trabajas, eso es todo, que a lo mejor no es detrás de un escritorio recibiendo ordenes? Ok!, que la sociedad no lo califica como decente, al diablo! Deja de avergonzarte y ve lo que haces como lo que es, un maldito trabajo!"

No conteste nada, cuando Jacob se alteraba era mejor no molestarlo más, trate de pensar en lo que dijo, pero por más que lo hiciera, no podía verlo así, Jacob llego entonces a mi casa, estaciono al frente, antes de bajarme le dije viendo fijamente mis manos

-"Y si se me sale de las manos la situación?" pregunte bajito

-"No sabes si eso va a ocurrir, a lo mejor el tipo no te busca, o si lo hace, puede que pienses que es un bueno para nada, solo te pido que te distraigas un poco"

-"Esta bien" dije cerrando los ojos un momento, cuando los abrí Jacob me sonreía enormemente

-"Pero yo no lo voy a buscar" dije mostrándole las palmas de mis manos

-"No importa" dijo sonriendo igual "si el tipo es inteligente te va a encontrar, prométeme que te vas a dar una oportunidad si? Aunque sea conócelo"

-"Lo prometo" le conteste, me acerque dándole un beso en la mejilla

-"Te veo el martes" le dije, ya que los domingos y lunes el bar estaba cerrado

-"Cualquier cosa me llamas" me dijo mientras tomaba mi bolso y abría la puerta, asentí y me baje pensando que a lo mejor esta conversación, había sido en vano, seguramente jamás volvería a ver a Edward Adonis Cullen, otra vez.

Llego el domingo y con el varias responsabilidades, tenía que hacer las compras de la semana, debía ir al banco a depositarles la plata a mis padres, evidentemente debía llamarlos. Salí de mi departamento y fui a la tienda de víveres que estaba cerca, una vez lista las compras regrese a casa a dejarlas, saque lo necesario para los almuerzos de la semana, yo no cocinaba, aparte que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, entonces mi vecina, la Sra. Flowers una mujer adulta y viuda sin hijos, me hacia la comida para la semana, yo le compraba todos los ingredientes y ella cocinaba para ambas, era un buen trato, y todo con tal de que yo no cocinara.

En la tarde fui al banco y de regreso llame a mis padres desde un centro de comunicaciones, para informarles que ya podían contar con el dinero, mi mamá después de decirme 15 veces _que pena_, me agradeció enormemente, diciéndome que mi papá le habían cambiado las terapias y ahora eran un poco más lejos de la casa, pero lo bueno de todo era que ya estaba caminando con bastón, casi lloro de la alegría al oír esa noticia, después de hablar con ella, me fui a casa, debía limpiar pero estaba pensando seriamente en dejarlo para mañana.

Después de darme una ducha y acostarme en mi cama a contemplar el techo un rato, mi celular sonó, estire la mano a la mesa de noche y lo tome, arrugue el seño al no reconocer el numero, pero pensé que podía ser Rose, no puede evitar recordar al adonis de su primo, sonreí, definitivamente estaba loca, tenía el teléfono en la mano, marque la tecla de contestar y atendí volviéndome a recostar en las almohadas

-"Alo" dije y nadie contesto

-"Alo?" volví a decir, un poco mas fuerte

-"Eh… Alo, Bella?" dijo una voz que no conocía, me puse alerta y me senté en la cama

-"Quien habla?" pregunte con cautela

-"Es Edward Cullen" dijo y en mis labios se formo una sonrisa

-"Bella?" llamo de nuevo

-"Si, soy yo" conteste de nuevo

-"Me recuerdas?"

_Por supuesto! Eres el adonis, primo de mi amiga_, dije para mis adentros

-"Eres el primo de Rosalie no?" pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

-"Sip, ese mismo" dijo y parecía que estaba riendo

-"Como conseguiste mi numero?" pregunte, aunque estaba segura de quien se lo había dado

-"Ehh, bueno no me tomes por atrevido, pero se lo quite a Rosalie en un momento que se distrajo, espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento"

Reí

-"No, no me molesta, como has estado?" pregunte siendo educada

-"Un tanto ansioso"

-"Y eso por qué?"

-"Es que desde el viernes ando con una idea en la cabeza y no sé qué hacer, tengo un dilema y creo que tu puedes ayudarme"

-"Y como puedo hacerlo?" pregunte con la misma sonrisa en los labios

-"Bueno….." dijo haciendo una pausa, "el viernes conocí una chica" dijo serio

-"Aja" conteste imitando su seriedad, aun que la mía era fingida "Y que tal la chica?"

-"Agradable" contesto, me ofendí

-"Solo agradable?" pregunte subiendo mis cejas, el ahogo una carcajada

-"Déjame terminar" dijo disimulando otra carcajada con una tos "es agradable, simpática y bastante amable" termino

-"Tan fea te parecí?" pregunte ofendida de nuevo, Edward no pudo ocultar esta vez su risa

-"Estaba bromeando disculpa" dijo y me quede en silencio

-"Bella?" llamo y seguí sin decir nada

-"Lo siento, de verdad no quería ofenderte, es que me puse estúpidamente nervioso, tengo todo el día de ayer y hoy practicando que iba a decirte y metí las de andar, disculpa si te ofendí" dijo atropelladamente sin hacer pausa, la que se carcajeo ahora fui yo, él se quedo en silencio

-"Estaba bromeando" le dije en el mismo tono que él había usado conmigo

-"Ok" contesto aliviado "Me ganaste"

-"Normalmente gano" conteste divertida

-"Que te parece si empezamos desde el principio?" pregunto

-"Me parece bien"

-"Como estuvo tu fin de semana?" me pregunto casual

-"Bien, igual que siempre y el tuyo?"

-"Aburrido"

-"Que pena"

-"Si, es una pena, si tuviera con quien salir" dijo dejando la frase en el aire, me mordí el labio sonriendo

-"Por que no saliste con Rose?" pregunte inocentemente, él resoplo por el teléfono

-"Ella andaba muy ocupada con Drake"

-"Ahh" fue lo que conteste "Y como vas a hacer para no volver a aburrirte, no tienes más amigos?"

-"Si, pero me gustaría conocer personas nuevas"

-"Y a quien tienes en mente?" pregunte

-"Sabes que eres muy difícil para invitarte a salir?" pregunto rindiéndose, me reí con ganas

-"Y tu das demasiadas vueltas para invitar a salir a alguien, con razón te aburres los fines de semana" conteste

-"Ok, que me dices?" pregunto poniéndose serio de repente "Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo alguna noche?"

Mi primera reacción era decir que no, todas las alertas de mi cabeza me decían que no debía involucrarme con nadie, pero también me acorde de la conversación con Jacob, cerré los ojos un segundo y entonces dije las palabras que pensé que nunca diría mientras trabajara para Madame Jeanette

-"Esta bien, me encantaría salir contigo" conteste, ahora el mudo fue Edward, espere unos segundos y entonces hable

-"Edward?" lo llame "estas ahí?" pregunte, me contesto a los segundos

-"Si, si, aquí estoy, eh… que te parece el miércoles o el jueves en la noche?"

-"No, esos días no puedo, trabajo hasta tarde" dije mintiendo a medias "El viernes?" pregunte dudosa "puedes el viernes?"

-"Si, no hay problema, puedo cambiar unos planes, tienes algún gusto particular en comida?" pregunto

-"Todo mientras no sea crudo" conteste

-"Perfecto, entonces paso por ti el viernes a eso de las 7?" pregunto

-"No prefieres que llego yo al lugar?" le pregunte "así no te desvías, recuerda que vivo lejos"

-"Recuerdas que te dije que mi auto no se cansa verdad?" dijo, sonreí colocando los ojos en blanco

-"Si, si lo recuerdo, pero igual…."

-"Nada" dijo interrumpiéndome "te veo el viernes a las 7 en tu casa?" volvió a preguntar

-"Esta bien" conteste derrotada

-"Hasta entonces, te llamo en la semana para recordarte"

-"No te preocupes" conteste "No voy a olvidarlo"

-"Entonces te llamare, solo para saludar" dijo y por más estúpido que suene, me emocione como una chica de 15

-"Como quieras" conteste tímida

-"Este numero de donde te llame es el mío, guárdalo por cualquier cosa si?"

-"Ok" conteste

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos"

-"Nos vemos" me despedí "Chao Edward"

-"Hasta pronto Bella" me contesto, cerré la llamada y pegue el celular a mi pecho dejándome caer en la cama

-"Estoy loca" dije en voz alta "esto no va a terminar bien" continúe, después me regañe mentalmente, no iba a salir nada mal, solo era una salida inocente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Conociéndose:**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Nerviosa por mañana?" me pregunto Jake, como siempre me esperaba para llevarme a casa, ya le había contado lo de mi cita, hoy era jueves y mañana contaba con mi noche libre y mi cita con Edward

-"He tratado de no pensar en eso" dije tomando mi bolso

-"Porque?" pregunto riendo

-"Es solo una salida, para que estresarme?"

-"Mujer…. Estas aterrorizada!" dijo riéndose de mí, le di un golpe en el brazo

-"Déjame!" le dije regañándolo "Y llévame a mi casa si?" Jacob no dejo de reír mientras me escoltaba al auto, de vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza, no quería ser más motivos de burla y entonces cambie el tema

-"La semana que viene empiezo las citas" le dije, él se enserio al segundo

-"Escuche a Meredith hablando de eso, como crees que te vaya?" pregunto con cautela

-"Igual que siempre, espero" dije viendo al parabrisas "prefiero quedarme en el local, pero necesito el dinero" dije sacudiendo la cabeza

-"Que fastidio con el dinero"

-"Si, pero que se le va a hacer?"

-"Y a donde te toca ir? Vas a necesitar seguridad?" pregunto, segura de que iba a ofrecerse

-"No, no la voy a necesitar, un diputado necesita una cita para su hijo, una cena de negocios y hay una fiesta temática la otra semana, de la realeza o algo así, de esa me avisaron hoy apenas"

-"Así que solo tienes al diputado esta semana?" pregunto

-"De citas si, en el local tengo presentaciones los demás días"

-"Voy a pedirle a Madame Jeanette que me ponga de seguridad interna, me encantan tus presentaciones"

-"Tonto" le dije apenada sacándole la lengua

-"Son muy buenos, es enserio" dijo haciéndome sentir aun mas apenada

-"Entonces gracias" dije

-"Entonces de nada" dijo renovando s sonrisa.

Para cuando estaba lista para dormir, estaba amaneciendo, parecía vampiro, solo vivía de noche y dormía de día, sonreí diciéndome a mi misma que dejara de ver esas series, entonces me deje caer en la cama y a su vez en un sueño profundo

**Edward Pov:**

Eran las 4 de la tarde, iba saliendo de la ducha pasándome una toalla por el cabello

-"Ejem" escuche desde mi cama, me quite la toalla del rostro y voltee a ver quién era mi visitante

-"Rose, podrías esperar a que me vista al menos?" le dije a mi prima mientras ella se cubría los ojos con sus manos

-"Lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo" reí y fui a buscar algo que ponerme para poder hablar con ella, me coloque unos bóxers y un jean desgastado

-"Ya puedes mirar" dije y ella se destapo los ojos y me sonrió emocionada

-"Vas a salir hoy?" pregunto mientras revisaba mi armario

-"Sip, por fin es viernes" le dije tomando una camisa blanca de botones del armario, me la coloque por encima pidiendo la opinión de ella, Rose asintió

-"Sales con Bella?"

-"Sabes que si" le conteste "has hablado con ella?" pregunte de repente interesado

-"No desde que nos vimos, solo unos mensajes de texto"

-"Si, a mi me paso igual, parece una chica muy ocupada"

-"Ni tanto, te acepto una cena" dijo subiendo sus cejas

-"Bueno, a veces tengo mis encantos" dije cuadrando los hombros en un tono burlón

-"Y tú? Pregunte "tienes planes para hoy?"

Antes de que Rose contestara la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, ambos volteamos al tiempo para ver a mi mejor amigo Emmet atravesarla

-"Edward, saliste temprano de la oficina y olvidaste firmar estos" dijo sin fijarse que no estaba solo, pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que Rose se tenso a mi lado, me hice el desentendido

-"Hola Emmet" dije "que olvide firmar?" pregunte, Emmet subió la vista y se fijo que estaba con Rose, abrió los ojos y se quedo embelesado viéndola

-"No sabía que estabas acompañado, sorry man" me dijo

-"No te preocupes, recuerdas a mi prima Rose verdad?" pregunte educadamente, obviamente ambos se recordaban, estaba seguro con detalles, Emmet me extendió una carpeta y me senté en el borde de mi cama para revisar los papeles, mientras los leía escuche su conversación

-"Hola Rose"

-"Hola Emmet"

-"Me entere que regresaste, que bueno" dijo Em

-"Si, ya tengo aquí casi un mes"

-"Y por cuánto tiempo te quedas?"

Sacudí la cabeza riendo este par era un caso, ambos decían cualquier cosa del otro mientras estuvieran separados, pero una vez se encontraban frente a frente parecían unos adolescentes tímidos y asustados

-"Hasta que tenga una idea o termine mi libro" contesto Rose, luego deje de escuchar porque me dedique a revisar uno de los contratos, Emmet y yo llevábamos una compañía de publicidad y había una oportunidad de un mega contrato en California, eso implicaba abrir una sucursal de la compañía allá, yo no tenía problemas en trasladarme, aunque amaba Nueva York, California era sol y bellezas 24 por 7, pero debíamos primero luchar por ganar la licitación y si la ganábamos ahí si pensaríamos en sucursales y traslados

Emmet y Rose seguían enfrascados en su conversación para cuando termine de firmar los papeles, ya estaba sobre la hora y no me había vestido todavía as que los despache de mi habitación y me vestí rápidamente, me coloque unos jeans muchos más nuevos, la camisa blanca que le había mostrado a Rose, zapatos de vestir negros, me acomode el cabello, coloque perfume y salí de mi casa despidiéndome de todos en voz alta desde la sala, escuche que respondían mi mama y Alice desde el comedor, estaban todavía revisando los arreglos de la fiesta que apenas faltaban dos semanas, les lance un beso y salí rumbo al garaje, decidí llevarme el Mustang y no el Volvo, necesitaba velocidad para llegar a tiempo y no me parecía del todo mal impresionar un poco a Bella

Recorrí la autopista y pase el puente de Brooklyn en tiempo record, sin embargo me confundí de calle, todas me parecían iguales, gracias a ello me demore 10 minutos en dar con el edificio de Bella, supe que esta vez no me había equivocado de calle por que logre ver a Bella de espaldas a la calle de frente a las rejas de su edificio, tenia puesto un vestido negro a media pierna con flores muy sutiles doradas que le daba un brillo muy bonito, el vestido era straple, tenía un chal en su mano junto con su cartera, y tenía puestas unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos, de mas esta decir que se veía hermosa, estacione al frente y me baje del auto, ella charlaba con una señora mayor en la puerta y no se percato de mi presencia, porque estaba de espaldas a donde había estacionado, me coloque detrás de ella y aclare mi garganta

-"Ejem" la Sra. me vio frunciendo la boca un poco y Bella volteo, al verme me sonrió

-"Edward" me dijo con una familiaridad que haría pensar a cualquiera que nos conocíamos de toda la vida "te perdiste?" me pregunto riendo mientras me depositaba un beso en la mejilla

-"Un poco" conteste besándola de vuelta

-"Edward ella es la Sra. Flowers, mi vecina" dijo presentándome a la mujer con la que hablaba

-"Encantado" le dije extendiendo mi mano

-"Igual digo" contesto "eres muy guapo" comento y me quede sin saber que decir, Bella rio a mi lado

-"Debemos irnos Sra. Flowers, nos vemos si?" dijo a modo de despedida

-"Te espero el domingo querida, no lo olvides" dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla

-"No lo hare" contesto Bella

-"Hasta luego Joven" me dijo a mi

-"Un placer conocerla" dije haciendo otra reverencia

-"Deberías invitarlo también" le dijo a Bella refiriéndose a mi

-"Hare lo que pueda" contesto ella sosteniéndole la reja para que pudiera entrar, entonces nos quedamos solos

-"De que hablaba?" pregunte mientras la escoltaba al auto

-"No le hagas caso, Verónica Flowers es un caso, una vez al mes me invita a su casa, ella cocina divino y hace festivales de comida, el mes pasado fue mexicano, este domingo creo que es italiano" dijo sonriendo mientras se subía al auto, antes de que trancara su puerta me dijo

-"Pero no te sientas obligado a venir, seguramente olvidara que te invito" dijo, asentí y cerré su puerta

-"Ya veremos" dije mientras daba la vuelta para subirme, ella no pudo oírme, me subí, encendí el auto, le extendí el iPod que estaba conectado al auto

-"Elije lo que quieras" le dije, ella sonrió y empezó a manipular el aparato

-"Oye y tu no me trajiste en un volvo la otra vez?" pregunto extrañada

-"Si, pero salí un poco tarde de casa y este auto es más veloz" conteste

-"Cuantos autos tienes?" pregunto asombrada

-"Dos" conteste apenado "el volvo es el de mi uso diario, este es el auto de mis sueños, en lo que tuve el dinero suficiente me lo compre, ahorre por años"

-"Wow, creo que aunque ahorrara por años jamás me podría comprar uno de estos" dijo pasado una de sus manos por el tablero

-"Bella, como estuvo tu semana?" pregunte cambiando de tema

-"Bien" dijo sin dar detalles "me tuviste toda la semana pensando en que ponerme" dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja

-"Y acertaste 100% estas bellísima" le conteste

-"Gracias" dijo ellos volteando a verme, dedicándome una sonrisa

-"Y a donde vamos?" pregunto

-"Te gusta el fondue?" pregunte

-"No lo eh probado" dijo apenada

-"No te preocupes, te va a encantar"

Seguimos el trayecto hasta el restaurant donde había reservado, la escolte hasta la mesa y me senté frente a ella, le explique en qué consistía el fondue

-"Así que nosotros cocinamos nuestra propia comida?" pregunto después de mi explicación

-"Es así" conteste sonriéndole

-"Interesante" dijo moviendo un poco su cabeza, una vez trajeron el pedido comimos entre risas y demás, pero mi control se fue al diablo cuando trajeron el postre, había pedido un fondue de chocolate, trajeron el recipiente con chocolate derretido y una bandeja de frutas, iba a ofrecerle a Bella una pero me gano, pincho una de las fresas y la baño hasta la mitad de chocolate, entonces se le quedo viendo a la fresa bañada eh inconscientemente mordió su labio saboreando con los ojos la fresa, reí bajito, pero ella compuso su rostro y me vio subiendo una ceja y entonces me ofreció la fresa a mi

-"Tu primero" le dije, ella estaba con la fresa extendida hacia mi

-"Me vas a rechazar?" pregunto batiendo sus pestañas

-"Ehh" dije pensándolo un segundo, mientras ella mantenía la fruta estirada hacia mi "no, no te voy a rechazar" dije y me levante un poco de mi asiento inclinándome hacia ella, mordí la fresa que me ofrecía, ella rió y quito la fresa restante del palillo y se la comió sin bañarla, yo tome un palillo de madera y me levante de mi lugar sentándome a su lado, entonces pinche una fresa, la bañe de chocolate y se la ofrecí, ella mordió y casi muero al ver como fruncía los labios para tomar entre ellos la fruta, entonces mordió sensualmente y cerró los ojos un segundo, espere paciente a que regresara conmigo, ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo y al verme rió tapando su boca con su mano

-"Lo siento" dijo cubriéndose los labios "estaba muy rico" dijo sonriendo

-"Pude ver que te gusto" dije y me comí la porción de fruta que había quedado, cuando ella aparto la mano de sus labios me fije que había quedado un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios

-"Tienes" dije señalando discretamente su boca

-"Donde?" preguntó y paso su lengua por el lado contrario, entonces me acerque un poco mas extendiendo mi mano

-"Me permites?" pregunte pidiéndole permiso, ella se retiro un poco pero luego asintió, entonces me acerque y pase mi dedo pulgar por la gota de chocolate, al retirar mi mano ella paso la punta de su lengua por la zona correcta sonriendo un poco apenada, yo le sonreí de vuelta y me lleve el dedo a mi boca saboreando el chocolate que había quitado de sus labios, ella me vio bastante extrañada

-"Mi hermana siempre dice que es imperdonable despreciar un buen chocolate" dije justificando mi acción mientras me encogía de hombros, ella cambio su expresión a una más divertida

-"Tu hermana tiene razón" dijo sonriendo tomo otra fresa, la baño y se la comió, la imite

-"Cuantos hermanos tienes?" pregunto al rato

-"Una sola, Alice, mi hermana menor" conteste sonriendo

-"Cuantos años tiene?"

-"17" conteste automático "bueno" dije corrigiéndome "cumple 18 en dos semanas"

-"Edad importante" dijo subiendo sus cejas mientras tomaba esta vez un trozo de piña, este se lo comió sin bañarlo de chocolate

-"Si" conteste "a veces se torna insoportable, pero es buena chica" dije riendo, nos dedicamos a terminar y cuando pedí la cuenta le pregunte

-"Y tú? Tienes hermanos?"

-"No" contesto de inmediato "soy hija única"

-"Y tus padres?"

-"Viven en California" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-"Los extrañas" dije sin preguntar

-"Si, los extraño"

-"Pero todo por independizarse no?" pregunte bromeando

-"No del todo" contesto seria "todo por el dinero, si pudiera ganar lo que gano aquí, estando en California me hubiese quedado allá con ellos" dijo muy seria, dejándome sin palabras, me di un puño mental, había quedado frente a ella como el niño rico y caprichoso que no sabía lo que era el sacrificio.

El mesonero llego con la cuenta y dimos por terminada la conversación, ella se levanto del puesto y se cubrió con su chal antes de salir, la escolte al auto, antes de abrirle la puerta me plante delante de ella y hable atropelladamente

-"Por favor no me tomes como un tonto que no le duele el dinero" dije ella me vio asombrada

-"Por qué crees que lo haría?" pregunto

-"Es que me pareció que tomaste mal mi comentario de antes y no quiero que pienses que soy así"

-"Y como eres entonces?" me pregunto cruzándose de brazos, sonreí enormemente

-"Déjame llevarte a un sitio que conozco"

-"No podemos hablar aquí?" pregunto

-"Anda déjame enmendar la salida si?" le pregunte con ojos tiernos, ella rió

-"Esta bien" dijo y la deje subirse al auto, corrí a mi puerta y emprendí la marcha, la lleve a un mirador que quedaba casi afuera de la ciudad

-"Conoces este sitio?" pregunte una vez llegamos y le abrí la puerta para que se bajara, ella asintió

-"Si, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no vengo" dijo y camino sobre el piso irregular para poder disfrutar de la vista de toda la ciudad, yo me quede detrás observándola, ella se fijo que estaba sola y volteo a buscarme, dio media vuelta y camino hacia mi recostándose del auto

-"Y bien?" pregunto, la vi extrañado

-"Dijiste que me convencerías de que no eres un tonto que solo piensa en dinero" dijo citando mis palabras

-"Cierto" dije y me coloque recostado a su lado

-"Es verdad, no lo soy" comencé

-"Eso no me convence"

-"Escúchame" le dije, ella compuso su rostro y asintió

-"Mis padres son millonarios, eso es cierto" empecé "pero nunca dejaron que tuviéramos las cosas fáciles" dije haciendo unas comillas con mis dedos

-"Y como lo hicieron?" pregunto

-"Yo estudie en colegio público" dije, ella me vio abriendo sus ojos de mas

-"Mi mamá tiene varias casas de beneficencia, casi todos mis días de acción de gracias estoy sirviéndole comida a los desamparados en vez de ver los desfiles o festejar, mientras estudie en la universidad no tenia auto, no mientras no pudiera pagarlo" dije medio sonriendo, por haber citado las palabras que tanto me dijo mi papá, Bella se había quedado muda escuchándome, se había girado para ver mi perfil, mientras yo seguía viendo hacia la ciudad

-"Cuando me gradué abrí una compañía de publicidad con mi mejor amigo, Emmet, los primeros años fueron duros, pero ya todo va sobre ruedas" dije sonriendo mientras volteaba a verla

-"No lo hubiera creído" dijo después de unos segundos "Pensé que eras un niñito caprichoso" dijo riendo apenada

-"Oye no me ofendas" dije fingiendo estar ofendido, ella se fue en risas

-"Lo siento" dijo y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

-"Ahora te toca a ti" le dije empujándola levemente por el hombro "cuéntame cómo llegaste Nueva York?" le pregunte extendiendo mis brazos abarcando la majestuosidad de la ciudad a nuestros pies

-"Llegue como todo el mundo, buscando el sueño americano" contesto

-"Y lo encontraste?" pregunte

-"Aun buscándolo" dijo riéndose, se apoyo en el auto y se sentó sobre el

-"Y en que trabajas Bella?" pregunte, ella se tenso un poco y volteo a ver su reloj

-"Es tarde, deberíamos regresar" dijo haciendo amagos de bajarse del auto, pero una de sus manos resbalo en el capo del auto y la sujete del brazo para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio

-"Estas bien?" pregunte

-"Si" contesto riendo "gracias" dijo, yo me deleite con lo suave de su piel y acaricie un poco sus hombros, entonces me coloque frente a ella

-"Edward, enserio me tengo que ir" dijo susurrando

-"Ahora" conteste viendo aun su piel, luego la vi a los ojos, ella parto su vista fijándose de nuevo en la ciudad, la tome por la barbilla haciendo que me viera a los ojos

-"Puedo besarte?" pregunte, ella rió

-"Yo tengo 2 reglas que jamás rompo" me dijo aun con mi mano sosteniéndole la barbilla

-"Cuales son?" pregunte

-"1ro, nunca pidas un beso" dijo, entonces me incline sobre ella para besarla, pero Bella subió su mano y la coloco sobre mi boca

-"Y 2do" dijo empujándome levemente hacia atrás "Nada de besos en la primera cita" me dijo guiñándome un ojo

Me aparte y ella bajo su mano

-"Nunca rompes tus reglas?" pregunte, ella sonrió divertida y apoyo ambas manos en el auto quedando parcialmente acostada, mientras negaba con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, se veía extremadamente sensual

-"Esta bien" dije tomándome el cabello con una mano "como quieras" dije sonriendo "tendré que invitarte a una segunda cita" dije, ella me vio abriendo su boca impresionada, y entonces ambos estallamos en carcajadas, luego volteo a la ciudad y yo me subí al auto quedando a su lado imitando su posición al rato de ver la ciudad y las estrellas me dijo bajito

-"De verdad tengo que irme" dijo sin moverse

-"Esta bien" conteste inmóvil

-"Es enserio"

-"Vamos entonces" conteste, pero ambos seguíamos sin movernos, ella se movió solo un poco y se recostó unos míseros segundos en mi pecho, pase delicadamente la mano por su cabello, Bella aspiro profundamente y entonces se incorporo, se deslizo por el capo del auto con cuidado, la imite y quedamos frente a frente, ella me vio dudosa por un momento y a los segundos sacudió la cabeza caminado hacia la puerta del auto, la seguí y le abrí la puerta

El trayecto a su casa fue tranquilo, Bella canto todas y cada una de las canciones que sonaron en voz baja, me sorprendió enormemente, al parecer amaba la música

-"Bella, te gusta bailar?" pregunte

-"Claro" respondió como si fuera obvio "y a ti?"

-"También" le conteste "te gustaría que fuéramos a bailar algún día?"

-"No sé si tenga chance" dijo mordiéndose el labio

-"Hagamos algo, Rose me comento que estas en ensayos para una obra no?"

-"Aja" contesto cambiando de actitud por completo, viendo por la ventana, no entendí su actitud, por que se había puesto tan arisca de repente, preste atención a la vía y volví hablar

-"Tienes ensayos todos los días?" pregunte

-"Casi siempre" contesto aun viendo por la ventana, ya estábamos entrando a Brooklyn yo seguía desconcertado con su actitud

-"Pero hoy estuviste libre" dije

-"Cada cierto tiempo tengo los viernes libres" dijo aun sin verme

-"Bella, sucede algo?"

-"No, solo estoy cansada" contesto y por fin volteo a verme, me dedico una sonrisa, le correspondí y deje pasar su actitud de hace un momento, seguro eran cosas mías

-"Entonces avísame cuando tengas otro viernes libre y salimos a bailar, te parece?"

-"Si seguro" contesto, ya estábamos llegando a su casa, fi a girar en una esquina y ella me corrigió

-"Es en la siguiente" me dijo indicándome con el dedo

-"Todas se parecen" dije excusándome

-"Si, es verdad, pero si cuentas desde la entrada, es la quita calle donde debes cruzar" me indico

-"Lo tendré en cuenta" dije mientras me estacionaba frente a su edificio

-"La pase muy bien Edward, gracias por todo"

-"Gracias a ti" conteste inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla "también la pase muy bien" ella pego su frente a la mía, nos quedamos así unos segundos mi cuerpo la pedía a gritos y estaba seguro que el de ella también

-"Bella" la llame en un susurro, ella volvió a respirar profundo, pero entonces abrió la puerta bajándose del auto dejándome solo, camino hasta la entrada, allí se volteo y se despidió de mi con su mano, baje la ventanilla e hice los mismo, ella entro y yo arranque quedando mas ansioso que antes y deseoso de verla de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Helado**

**Bella Pov:**

Ya era domingo hoy tendría que ir al apartamento de la Sra. Flowers, era el festival de comida Italiana, yo casi no tenía contacto con mis vecinos por lo complicado de mi horario de trabajo, pero con la Sra. Flowers era distinto, todo el mundo decía que era loca y muy fastidiosa, su padre había fallecido en Vietnam y casi siempre hablaba de sus experiencias, a mi todas me parecían fascinantes, ella había enviudado muy joven y nunca había tenido hijos y de verdad me daba cosita dejarla sola y como mi familia no estaba aquí, pues nos ayudábamos en lo que podíamos.

Iba un poco retrasada, había ido a llamar a mis padres para saludarlos y el regreso a mi casa se hiso algo largo, pero estaba feliz, mi mamá había salido de la casa a comprar algo y quien me atendió fue mi papá, hable con él casi que por horas, estaba tan contenta de saberlo recuperado, que no me importo regresarme a la hora en que había quedado con la Sra. Flowers.

Pero ya me encontraba de regreso, había comprado té helado para llevar algo para beber, llegue directo a la puerta de al lado de la mía y toque, ella me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, parecía que se estaba riendo sola.

-"Lamento llegar tarde, es que fui a llamar a mis padres y me retrase un poco" dije apenada.

-"No te preocupes, pasa, pasa" me dijo apartándose un poco de la puerta, entre sonriendo y quitándome el suéter.

-"Le puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunte mas por cortesía que por ganas de picar algo.

-"No, no te preocupes, tu amigo me estuvo ayudando hasta ahora".

-"Amigo?" pregunte extrañada "que amigo?" dije mientras volteaba a la cocina, entonces me encontré con Edward sentado en la mesa para 4 de la Sra. Flowers, con un vaso de agua al frente, volteo cuando me coloque en la puerta, sonrió por mi cara de asombro y subió una de sus manos moviendo los dedos, saludándome.

-"Tu amigo Edward" me dijo la Sra. Flowers, como si fuera un proceso normal encontrarlo en la cocina de su casa.

-"Que bueno que recordaste invitarlo" me dijo mientras tomaba el te frio de mis manos y lo llevaba a la nevera, "Todo estará listo como en 30 minutos" me dijo emocionada "espero tengan hambre".

-"Mucha" dijo Edward sonriéndole, yo todavía no podía salir de mi asombro, él me aparto la silla al lado de él y me indico con la mano que me sentara, camine por inercia y me senté a su lado.

-"Que haces aquí?" pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-"Verónica me invito cuando vine a buscarte el viernes, no recuerdas?" me pregunto con una sonrisa picara, estaba encantado con mi desconcierto.

-"No pensé que lo tomarías enserio" dije bajito mientras veía como la Sra. Flowers verificaba algo en el horno, que por cierto olía muy bien.

-"Bromeas? Me encantaría probar la comida de Verónica" dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, lo vi aun mas extrañada.

-"Verónica?" pregunte.

-"Ella me pidió que la tuteara, es increíblemente simpática".

Yo seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, pero en eso la Sra. Flowers se acerco a mí y me extendió una copa de vino tinto.

-"Brindemos" dijo, no pude evitar reír de lo contenta que se veía.

-"Sra. Flowers, de donde saco el vino?" pregunte tomando la copa que me había colocado en frente, ella había sido rehabilitada de Alcohólicos Anónimos y ya tenía como 10 años sobria, por eso había traído té en vez de vino.

-"Edward lo trajo" me contesto "no es un amor?" dijo y Edward se volteo a verme guiñándome un ojos, reí involuntariamente "pero no te preocupes cariño yo voy a brindar con él te que tu trajiste" me dijo acercándose con una copa llena de te.

-"Por Edward" dijo alzando su copa, la vi subiendo una ceja "bueno, por la nueva amistad de Edward" dijo corrigiéndose, sonreí y choque la copa con ella, Edward hiso lo mismo, pero antes de beber hablo.

-"Si me permites Verónica, me gustaría hacerle una inclusión a tu brindis, gracias por dedicármelo a mí, pero prefiero brindar por ustedes, por ti por el comienzo de una bonita a mistad y por Bella, por el comienzo de lo que me permita tener con ella" dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza, yo estúpidamente me apene enormemente, y la Sra. Flowers choco su copa emocionada con él.

-"Amen" dijo antes de tomar un trago, Edward choco su copa con la mía y me dijo bajito _salud_, incline mi cabeza haciendo un gesto de asentir y le di un sorbo al vino.

Después de ese incidente un poco embarazoso, nos dedicamos a ayudar a la Sra. Flowers a servir la comida, había hecho una lasaña enorme, que pensé que nunca llegaríamos a comerla completa, Edward y yo colocamos la mesa, la copa de vino me había ayudado a desinhibirme un poco, Edward volvió a llenarme la copa cuando nos sentamos a comer.

Como normalmente sucedía una vez probabas la comida de Verónica Flowers quedabas enamorado de su sazón, Edward no fue la excepción, al probar el primer bocado, cerro sus ojos, saboreando la comida, reí porque sabía que eso sucedería.

-"No podías ser la excepción" le dije riendo dando un bocado a mi comida.

-"Esto esta delicioso" dijo después del primer bocado.

-"Gracias" contesto la Sra. Flowers "me alegra que te guste" dijo y nos volvimos a enfrascar en la comida.

-"Bella, cariño y como están tus padres?" me pregunto la Sra. Flowers al rato.

-"Están bastante bien" dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta "mi mamá había salido y hable con Charlie" dije emocionada.

-"Ya lo pueden dejar solo en la casa?" pregunto asombrada, asentí sonriendo.

-"Si, ya esta muchísimo mejor, me alegró tanto hablar con él" dije sinceramente.

-"Disculpa la intromisión, pero que le sucedió a tu papá?" pregunto Edward a mi lado realmente interesado en saber.

-"No sabes?" pregunto la Sra. Flowers sorprendida.

-"No hemos hablado de eso" le conteste a ella, "en otro momento te cuento si?" le dije a Edward.

Él asintió secamente, la Sra. Flowers le dio un adelanto.

-"Charlie era comisario de la policía, algo salió mal y resulto herido" dijo la Sra. Flowers, yo me puse triste de inmediato, no me gustaba recordar eso.

-"Sra. Flowers, por favor" dije en un intento de que se callara.

-"Lo siento querida" dijo en tono de disculpa.

-"Yo también lo siento" me dijo Edward y subió su mano acariciándome el brazo "disculpa mi imprudencia" dijo realmente sincero, asentí y me pase el cabello tras la oreja, me había dado un poco de pena ese contacto con él.

-"Esta bien, no importa" dije imitando una sonrisa.

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa en gran parte, hubo otros elogios para Verónica Flowers, y entonces todo se hiso más ligero, cuando terminamos, me levante de la mesa recogiendo los platos, Edward me ayudo.

-"Bella querida, deja eso, yo lavo los platos después".

-"No, nada que ver, sabe que ese no es el trato" dije riendo, cuando yo comía en su casa, lavaba los platos para ayudarla, pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vi a Edward arremangarse las mangas de su camisa blanca con rayas azules.

-"Que haces?" le pregunte.

-"Yo? lavo los platos" me dijo guiñándome el ojo "No puedo hacer menos".

-"Sabes lavar platos?" pregunte incrédula.

-"Recuerdas que te dije que servía comida en comedores?" asentí.

-"Pues también lavaba los platos" dijo riendo torcido.

-"Creo que pagaría por ver eso" dije riendo.

-"Este te lo doy gratis" dijo y empezó a enjabonar los platos, reí por su respuesta y entonces termine de recoger para luego secar lo que él enjuagara.

La Sra. Flowers se retiro a recostarse un momento, nos dijo que estaba algo cansada, Edward y yo nos dedicamos a nuestra labor, cuando la cocina estaba pulcra salimos a la sala, no había nadie, fui hasta la habitación de la Sra. Flowers y me la encontré recostada en su cama, viendo televisión.

-"Esta bien?" le pregunte.

-"Si querida" dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, "solo quería darles algo de privacidad", reí y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-"No es necesario" le conteste "Edward y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos" le dije.

-"Se que amigos no son" dijo riendo "pero le gustas mucho a ese muchacho" reí de nuevo.

-"No diga tonterías".

-"Y no las digo" me contesto "Esta loquito por ti, y tu también" dijo.

-"No" conteste, pero ni yo misma me creí, entonces la que rió fue la Sra. Flowers

-"Querida, se les nota a ambos, por qué crees que vino hoy? A almorzar con esta vieja?" pregunto señalándose "Yo todavía tengo mis encantos, pero no para chicos como ese de allá afuera".

-"Y que me recomiendas?" le pregunte sonriendo, ella me vio y me sonrió enormemente.

-"EDWARD!" grito haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-"Si?" contesto Edward desde la sala, luego se escucharon unos pasos hasta la puerta donde estábamos.

-"Si?" volvió a preguntar desde el umbral de la puerta.

-"Sabes que me gustaría?" pregunto la Sra. Flowers desde su cama conmigo sentada a su lado.

-"No Verónica, pero me encantaría saberlo" dijo demasiado educado, como una tonta le sonreí.

-"Por que no llevas a Bella a comerse un helado?" pregunto y a mi casi se me salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

-"Por supuesto" dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-"No, no es necesario, además no tengo hambre, comí demasiado" dije levantando las palmas de mis manos.

-"Bella, pero si me acabas de decir que te encantaría comerte un helado?" me dijo viéndome, cualquiera creería que era verdad lo que decía, yo la vi impresionada y ella me hiso señas con la cabeza señalándome a Edward.

-"Por que no vamos los tres?" contraataque, la Sra. Flowers cambio su expresión a una terriblemente cansada.

-"No vas hacer salir a una vieja como yo de su casa a esta hora verdad? Además yo no debería comer helado, pero ustedes sí, que son jóvenes, vayan, vayan" dijo empujándome levemente por la rodilla.

-"Vamos Bella, conozco un lugar que te va a encantar" dijo Edward dedicándome la más hermosas de las sonrisas, voltee un segundo a ver a la Sra. Flowers y ella me subió sus cejas incitándome que me fuera con él, mordí mi labio y me coloque de pie.

-"Esta bien, pero deja que me cambie si?" pregunte.

-"Nada de cambiarse!" dijo la Sra. Flowers "estas muy linda, anda así como estas" andaba en jeans una franela negra que decía _Bite me_ en purpura y mis zapatos deportivos.

-"Sra. Flowers no estoy muy elegante que digamos" dije abriendo mis brazos para que me viera.

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Verónica, estas muy linda, si quieres cambiarte te espero, no tengo problemas, pero así esta perfecta" me dijo embelesado viéndome..

-"Viste?" dijo la Sra. Flowers "no pierdan tiempo, vayan" dije haciendo muecas con sus manos hacia la salida, me regrese y le di un beso en la mejilla abrazándola.

-"Nos vemos luego" le dije y salí de la habitación, Edward se quedo atrás, imagino que para despedirse también, yo salí para tomar mi suéter y mi cartera, aproveche que Edward no había venido detrás de mí para verme en el espejo de la sala de la Sra. Flowers, saque mi labial de la cartera y aplique un poco en mis labios.

**Edward Pov:**

Deje que Bella saliera primero de la habitación y me acerque a Verónica para darle un beso de despedida.

-"Gracias" le dije bajito para que Bella no me escuchara.

-"De nada guapo" me dijo guiñándome un ojo "trátala bien si? Mira que ella es una buena chica" dijo mientras me tomaba de las mejillas apretándolas un poco, asentí sonriendo.

-"Lo prometo" le dije, me dejo ir entonces y salí a la sala a buscar a Bella, ella estaba guardando algo en su cartera y me di cuenta que se había maquillado un poco.

-"Vamos?" le dije señalándole la puerta, mi rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-"Si, claro" contesto ella abriendo la puerta, llegamos al pasillo, y ella se volvió a mi de nuevo.

-"De verdad no crees que debería cambiarme?" pregunto.

-"Estas muy bien, no te preocupes" le dije.

-"Cual es tu departamento?" le pregunte interesado.

-"Este" dijo señalando la puerta a la derecha de donde habíamos salido "3D" dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta la planta baja del edificio.

-"Verónica me dejo estacionar en el estacionamiento de atrás" le dije en la puerta de entrada.

-"Con razón" dijo ella dirigiéndose entonces a la puerta trasera del edificio, que daba con el estacionamiento.

-"Que?" le pregunte.

-"Que no vi tu auto cuando llegue, por eso me impresiono verte allá arriba" dijo sonriendo, le conteste igual y le indique donde había estacionado, le abrí la puerta y salimos del estacionamiento rumbo al Central Park.

-"Pensé que iríamos a otro lugar" me dijo cuando llegamos.

-"Aquí podemos comernos el helado y pasear un rato, la tarde esta muy bonita no crees?" dije mientras caminábamos uno al lado del otro.

-"Muy bonita" dijo alzando su vista al cielo azul "ya pronto llega el verano, por fin va a haber mas sol" dijo con cara melancólica.

-"Te gusta mucho el sol?" pregunte haciendo conversación.

-"Me encanta" contesto viéndome a los ojos, "como sabes yo estudie en California con Rose no?" preguntó a lo cual yo asentí.

-"Bueno" continuo ella "allá casi siempre hay sol y tienes las playas a 5 min. De cualquier sitio, cuando quería descansar y relajarme me iba a tomar el sol en la playa, eso me encanta" contesto, y la imagine claramente recostada sobre la arena, pero también me descubrí enormemente interesado en las cosas que le gustaban.

-"Y que mas te gusta Bella?" le pregunte, ella me vio extrañada.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunto, pero llegamos a donde quería llevarla, me acerque a un puesto ambulante que vendían helados, le hice señas con la mano para que esperara un poco, le pedí que se sentara en un banco y fui a comprar dos helados, regrese con dos copas una de vainilla y otra de chocolate, le ofrecí los dos.

-"No sabia cual te gustaba, así que elije" le dije enseñándole las dos copas ella rió y tomo el de chocolate.

-"Lo imagine" dije sentándome a su lado, ambos empezamos a comernos el helado.

-"Entonces" le dije tomando una porción de helado.

-"Que?" pregunto ella terminando su porción.

-"Que, que te gusta?" pregunte de nuevo.

-"No se" contesto ella riendo "a que te refieres exactamente?" pregunto.

-"Cualquier cosa" dije pensativo "cosas que te gusta así como tomar el sol, lees?, que música oyes? Que lugares te gustan?" pregunte dándole algunas alternativas.

-"Ok, te propongo algo" dijo ella subiendo una de sus piernas al banco, yo me coloque un poco de lado para verla de frente.

-"Dime".

-"Te dejo que adivines, si aciertas te comes una porción de mi helado, si no, yo me como una porción del tuyo" dijo riendo.

-"Trato hecho" le dije, entonces ella cambio nuestras copas, dejándome a mi el de chocolate y ella el de vainilla, reí, pero deje que las cambiara.

-"Comienza" me dijo.

-"A ver…" dije pensativo "te gusta la playa" dije haciendo noción de algo que ya me había dicho, ella asintió "por lo tanto te gusta el sol, así que detestas el invierno en Nueva York cierto?" dije y ella asintió resoplando un poco, entonces tomo una cucharada de mi helado.

-"Ahora libros" dijo ella "cuales son los que crees que me gustan?" pregunto, fruncí un poco la boca.

-"Ehhh, novelas de misterio?" pregunte, ella rió y sacudió la cabeza, ofreciéndome su copa de helado, tome una cucharada, "Románticas?" pregunte, ella asintió, pero entonces tome yo la porción de helado y se la ofrecí, ella me vio un poco asombrada, pero se inclino y tomo el helado de la cucharilla.

-"Veamos" dije de manera casual "Música…".

-"Aja" dijo ella "que me gusta?".

-"Tu misma me dijiste que todo, pero me atrevo a pensar que eres un poco rockera, ya sabes…. Aerosmith, Linkin Park, Evanescence" dije volteando un poco mi cabeza, ella rió.

-"Te falto Muse y Paramore" dijo riendo "pero quedaste muy cerca" dijo riendo, entonces ella tomo una porción de su helado y me la ofreció, tome su muñeca y acerque su mano a mi boca, luego que la solté ella sonrió apenada coloco un mechón tras su oreja y me dijo.

-"Aunque me encanta Madonna".

-"Y a quien no?" le conteste.

-"Creo que es mejor que dejemos las adivinanzas, los helados se van a derretir" contesto poniéndole atención a las copas, volvimos a cambiar de sabor y nos comimos lo que quedaba, entonces le pedí que me acompañara a caminar, era una tarde muy bonita y podíamos aprovecharla, se me ocurrió algo e impulsivamente le dije.

-"Mi hermana cumple años en unos días" dije.

-"Me lo comentaste la otra vez" me dijo sonriéndome "como van los preparativos?" pregunto.

-"Ahí" conteste "Alice tiene a mi mamá demasiado atareada" respondí jocoso.

-"Y le van a hacer una gran fiesta?" pregunto.

-"Ni te imaginas, van a invitar a media ciudad".

-"Wow" contesto.

-"Pero yo voy a estar solo, te gustaría acompañarme?" ella se detuvo un momento, yo hice lo mismo a su lado, entonces me vio un poco apenada, mordió su labio inferior y entonces me dijo.

-"Edward, la verdad no quiero ninguna relación ahora, no creo que sea bueno acompañarte" dijo de repente seria.

-"Por que no quieres?" le pregunte

-"Tengo mucho por lo que preocuparme ahora, y no tengo tiempo para nada mas" dijo me pareció un poco apenada, "además te conozco hace muy poco" agrego

-"Pero eso tiene arreglo, cada vez que nos vemos nos conocemos un poco mas, además a Rosalie le encantaría que fueras, si quieres no vayas conmigo, solo me conformo con que bailemos juntos algunas canciones"

Ella sonrió encantadora

-"Y cuando es?" pregunto,

-"En dos semanas, el Sábado de la semana de arriba" conteste, ella mordió su labio

-"Lo siento, de verdad, pero ese día ya tengo un compromiso" dijo

-"En serio?" pregunte "o es para no acompañarme" ella rió por lo alto

-"No vale, es enserio, ya esta planificado hace unos días, voy a acompañar a un…" dijo y se quedo de repente muda, su rostro cambio un poco, parecía asustada

-"A quien?" le pregunte

-"Nada, nada importante, es un tío que viene y voy a ir a cenar con él" dijo

-"Ah, ok" dije un poco derrotado, aunque no podía esperar que ella estuviera libre todos los días, eso seria simplemente imposible

-"Lastima que no te conocí antes, a lo mejor podrías haber ido a la fiesta"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa asustada

-"Te pasa algo?" pregunte

-"No nada, pero esto un poco cansada, será que me llevas a casa?" me pregunto

-"Claro" le dije buscando en mi bolsillo las llaves del auto

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta al auto, nos habíamos alejado bastante, ella estaba sumamente pensativa y silenciosa, no la interrumpí, esta chica era un total misterio, de repente pasaba de la mujer mas tímida a la mas seria, o de la mas sensual a la mas penosa, tenia demasiadas facetas y cada vez me daba mas curiosidad descubrir cuantas facetas mas podría tener.

Ella siguió en silencio y de repente hablo atropelladamente

-"Deverdadlosiento" dijo sin pausa

-"Perdón?" pregunte un poco extrañado, ella respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos un segundo

-"Dije que de verdad lo siento" dijo de nuevo

-"Tranquila Bella, solo era una salida, tienes planes, no es para tanto" conteste restándole importancia al asunto

-"No deberíamos ser amigos" dijo y la vi riendo

-"Por que?" pregunte extrañado

-"Yo soy muy complicada, es mejor que no nos veamos mas" me dijo

-"Sabias que me gustan los imposibles?" pregunte riendo torcido

-"Es en serio Edward, es mejor que te alejes, de verdad me gustas mucho, así que es mejor que no nos veamos mas"

-"Cometiste el primer error" le dije aun jocoso, ella seguía suficientemente seria por ambos

-"De que hablas? Cual error?" pregunto extrañada, nos habíamos detenido en la mitad del parque

-"Dijiste que te gustaba" conteste "si hubieses dicho que te parecía horrible y que te daba asco, me hubiera alejado sin pensarlo, pero dijiste que te gustaba y tu me gustas muchísimo también así que lo lamento, pero no me voy a alejar de ti" le dije cruzándome de brazos, ella me vio sorprendida, pero su expresión había cambiado a una mas divertida, apoyo sus brazos en sus caderas y dio algunos golpes con la punta de su zapato en el suelo

-"Pues me retracto, me pareces horrible y asqueroso" dijo y no pude evitar reír por lo alto

-"Too late" (muy tarde) le dije riendo, ella volvió a componer su rostro a la expresión seria

-"Es enserio Edward, es mejor dejar esto aquí"

-"Cálmate chica" le dije relajado "deja el stress" dije guiñándole un ojo, no le iba insistir mas por que podía alejarme por completo, pero si seguía poco a poco, para cuando ella se diera cuenta ya iba a tener un lugar en su corazón ,así que como dice el dicho el que persevera vence.

Caminamos de vuelta al auto y la lleve a su casa, ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y quedamos en hablar en la semana, cuando tuviéramos tiempo, tipo tranquilo, tipo con calma, poco a poco me la iba a ganar y ella seria mía por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Cediendo**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Se puede?" me pregunto mi hermana desde la puerta de mi cuarto

-"Claro pequeña, que necesitas?" le pregunte incorporándome en la cama

-"Te trajimos el traje de la fiesta, para que te lo pruebes" me dijo extendiéndome una bolsa de diseñador en las manos, fruncí el ceño

-"Yo también debo disfrazarme?" Pregunte apático, Alice torció sus ojos

-"Yo sabia que te ibas a arrepentir a ultima hora, Edward, por favor, ya yo te había advertido que era una fiesta temática" dijo extendiéndome el traje

-"Esta bien" dije tomándolo de sus manos, "Nunca entenderé por que te empeñaste en hacer tus 18 así" dije abriendo el cierre para sacar el traje de la bolsa

-"Por que es chic y muy divertido" dijo sonriéndome

-"Me lo tengo que probar ahora?" pregunte viendo el traje con recelo

-"No, no ahora, mi mama dice que debería quedarte perfecto, pero es mejor te lo pruebes antes del sábado que es la fiesta, por si hay que hacerle algún arreglo"

-"Esta bien, esta noche antes de dormir me lo pruebo" le dije guiñándole un ojo

-"Me voy entonces" dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-"Alice espera" la llame, ella volteo preguntándome con la mirada que necesitaba

-"Como estuvo la prueba de tu traje?" le pregunte, debía preocuparme un poco mas por la fiesta, aunque me parecía absurdo gastar tanto en una celebración

-"Estuvo genial" me dijo emocionada, mi hermana le fascinaban tanto estas cosas que te divertías con solo oírla, ella decía que iba a estudiar diseño de modas y estaba seguro que terminaría siendo súper famosa

-"Cuéntame" le dije palmeando mi cama, ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado

Se dedico a contarme con detalles cuantas capas de tela tenia el vestido, lo que le había costado modernizar los modelos del siglo XII al actual.

Alice había recibido en sus clases de historia, la vida y muerte de Maria Antonieta y quedo prendada de su historia, entonces decidió hacer su fiesta temática, y mis padres accedieron, así que todos estábamos obligados a vestirnos de esa época, los trajes de las mujeres eran grandes pero muy bonitos, ya que los habían modernizado un poco, pero el de los hombres me parecían terribles, de solo imaginarme poniéndome esos pantalones y esos zapatos me daba algo, pero pensé que si mi papa, accedía a colocárselos, yo estaba prácticamente obligado.

Alice termino de contarme lo de su vestido y el de mi mamá, me dijo que sus compañeras de clases estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea y que estaban muy interesadas en el baile de mascaras que ofrecerían a los invitados, esa parte de verdad me encantaría verla

Hablamos por unos minutos y después se despidió de mi, feliz de que la hubiese escuchado, baje entonces a la sala de la casa, no había nadie, pensé en dar una vuelta en el auto pero escuche música desde la piscina, me asome y vi a Rosalie, me acerque a ella

-"Prima que haces aquí?" le pregunte, estaba oyendo música un poco estridente para mi gusto, cuando se volteo tenia cara de furia, la mira sorprendido

-"Y a ti que te paso?"

Rosalie resoplo furiosa, la vi subiendo mis cejas

-"Que?" pregunte de nuevo

-"Mira!" dijo enseñándome su celular, lo tome y me fije que en la pantalla había un mensaje escrito

_Bebe, estoy sumamente ocupado, lo lamento pero no podré verme contigo hoy, dile a Edward que te lleve a pasear si? estoy en un gran proyecto y no puedo distraerme con cualquier cosa, lo lamento de nuevo, nos vemos después_

_Drake_

La mire sin poder creer lo que había leído y sorprendido de la falta de tacto de Drake en el mensaje, parecía un mensaje para una amiga, no para una novia

-"Como que no se puede distraer con cualquier cosa?" pregunte impresionado

-"Eso!" dijo señalando el teléfono "No se a que demonios se refiere, debe ser que yo soy cualquier cosa!" dijo furiosa

-"Rose, cálmate" le dije acercándome enseñándole mis palmas, "respira profundo" le dije acercándome, estaba sumamente alterada, ella me hizo caso, respiro y cerro sus ojos un segundo

-"No funciona" dijo aun furiosa, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-"No Rose, no llores" le dije y ella se me derrumbo en los brazos, sollozando incontroladamente

-"Calma, calma" le dije acariciándole el cabello "no vale la pena, cálmate"

-"Por que se pone así?" me dijo contra mi camisa "ha estado muy distinto conmigo desde que regresamos, casi no lo veo" dijo aun llorando

La separe de mi pecho y la tome por las mejillas, con mis pulgares quite las lágrimas de sus ojos, que se veían inmensamente azules por las lágrimas

-"Él no vale tus lagrimas, no llores" le dije

-"Me da rabia" dijo aun llorando "pareciera que no me quiere"

-"No digas eso" le dije escoltándola a un banco de la piscina, "a lo mejor en verdad esta ocupado, no tienes por que pensar mal" le dije, ella me vio subiendo su ceja

-"Dime, tu no pensarías mal?" me pregunto, me quede callado, la verdad era que el mensaje era demasiado apático y parecía que estaba tratando salir del paso

-"Que paso?" le pregunte omitiendo su pregunta "discutieron o algo?" pregunte, ella sacudió su cabeza

-"Lo único por lo que hemos discutido fue cuando nos vinimos de Francia, él quería que nos quedáramos juntos, pero yo no me quería ir a ningún otra parte que no fuera tu casa, y él se molesto un poco cuando le dije que no podía quedarse aquí"

-"Pero ya tienes mas de un mes aquí, crees que todavía este molesto por eso?"

-"No se" contesto limpiando sus lagrimas, saque de mi bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo y se lo ofrecí, ella lo tomo medio sonriéndome "eso ah sido por lo único que hemos discutido, es verdad que nos hemos visto poco desde que estamos aquí, pero no es para que me trate así"

-"Tienes que hablar con él" le dije "tienes que aclarar esto, a lo mejor estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, quizás Drake no tiene tacto en lo mensajes" le dije como alternativa, aunque me parecía muy poco probable, nadie le habla con tanta frialdad a la mujer que ama

-"Supongo que tendré que esperar a que se desocupe para hablar con él" dijo amargada

-"Ya" dije colocándome de pie trayéndola conmigo "que Drake haga lo que quiera, él se lo pierde, pero le voy a hacer caso en algo" le dije, ella me vio realmente extrañada

-"De que hablas?"

-"Anda a vestirte y a ponerte espectacular, te invito a salir" le dije guiñándole un ojo

-"No tengo ánimos Ed" me dijo eh intento sentarse de nuevo

-"Eh.. Eh" le dije levantándola de nuevo "no te estoy preguntando, anda" le dije poniéndola de frente a la puerta de la casa y empujándola por la espalda, ella camino a regañadientes

-"Edward, no tengo ánimos" dijo mientras la seguía empujando hacia la casa

-"No te escucho" le dije, ella rió y por fin empezó a caminar por ella misma, subió las escaleras y como en el 5to escalón se volteo

-"Adonde me vas a llevar?"

-"Anda" dije señalando escaleras arriba, "Te encuentro aquí abajo en 45 minutos, ni uno mas ni uno menos estamos?" solo ahí logre que sonriera de verdad y entonces subió los escalones y se encerró en su cuarto, sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al mío

Saque del armario una muda de ropa, elegante pero cómoda, pensaba llevarla a bailar, a Rose le encantaba, pensé inevitablemente en Bella, pero no quería presionarla, nos habíamos visto algo seguido desde que la invite a cenar y como estaba tan reacia a salir conmigo quise darle un poco de espacio, de hecho había pasado esta semana y si nos habíamos texteado un par de veces era mucho, ella siempre estaba ocupada y me contestaba a las horas de escribirle el mensaje, pero entonces se me ocurrió una alternativa, tome el celular y le escribí a Emmet

_Bro, Rose y yo vamos al Studio 54, quiere distraerse, has lo que creas conveniente._

No le dije que fuera pero tampoco le dije que no viniera, él sabría que hacer, y yo sabia que a Rose le encantaría salir y bailar con Emmet, él siempre la hacia reír y ambos podíamos consentirla hoy que era lo que ella necesitaba con ansias.

En vez de demorarse 45 minutos, se demoro una hora, yo estaba en la sala, me asome por las escaleras y grite hacia arriba

-"ROSALIE! No me hagas ir a buscarte!"

Escuche unos tacones hacia las escaleras

-"No puedes pretender que una mujer como yo se arregle en apenas una hora, tienes suerte de que encontré que ponerme rápido" dijo y entonces salio a mi vista, traía un vestido blanco súper ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, la melena suelta y perfectamente peinada, zapatos de tacón negros, collar y zarcillos negros y cartera de fiesta negra

-"Y tu a quien vas a causarle un infarto esta noche?" le pregunte, subiendo mis cejas "estas espectacular" le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones

-"Eso" dijo viéndome a los ojos "si logro que todos los que me vean pongan tu rostro, seré feliz" dijo riéndose

-"Egocéntrica" dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo

-"Solo por hoy" me contesto "necesito sacarme el rechazo de Drake de la cabeza, solo por hoy si?" me dijo suplicándome

-"Hoy eres libre de hacer lo que quieras" le dije guiñando un ojo, "Solo que no te puedes ir con cualquiera, estamos?"

-"Prometido, hoy me conformo con dejar algunos sin aliento" dijo guiñándome de vuelta

-"Y vaya que lo vas a lograr" le dije riendo, la escolte hasta el Mustang, ella dio algunos aplausos al aire por que me llevaría ese auto, le abrí la puerta y la deje subir

-"A donde vamos?" pregunto una vez salimos

-"Studio 54, creo que te hará bien bailar un rato" le dije

-"Me encanta" dijo sonriente, hice lo mismo

Llegamos al local y había un bullicio impresionante, acelere el auto un poco para hacerle saber a la gente que se tenia que apartar de la calle, un hombre del parking se me acerco, me baje del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie, ella se bajo y como era de esperarse millones de silbidos y comentarios salieron de la boca de los hombres que estaban en la cola, ella batió su cabellera sin hacerles caso, yo oculte mi sonrisa, ella me vio abriendo de mas sus ojos, para que compusiera mi rostro, lo hice y fuimos del brazo a la entrada

-"Tiene reservación caballero?" me pregunto el hombre en el atril

-"No, pero no la necesito, busca a Cullen en la lista por favor" le dije al hombre sin querer sonar altanero, pero creo que no lo logre, el hombre busco en la computadora y Rosalie me vio subiendo sus cejas, yo le di un guiño y ambos compusimos nuestros rostros cuando el hombre volteo a vernos

-"Bienvenido Sr. Cullen, por favor adelante" dijo abriéndonos paso, el seguridad de la puerta nos dejo entrar y una joven nos escolto a un reservado, cuando nos dejo sentados Rose hablo por encima de la música

-"Que fue todo eso?" pregunto

-"Emmet y yo le hicimos la campaña de publicidad a los dueños, podemos venir aquí cada vez que queramos, siempre nos van a dejar entrar" le dije sonriéndole

-"Cuantas veces habías venido?" pregunto

-"Esta es la primera" le dije y ella se carcajeo

-"Sabia que me ibas a decir eso"

Me reí con ella y entonces vimos que íbamos a pedir, ella se decidió por un coctel de colores fosforescentes con sombrilla, yo me fui por algo mas clásico, un whisky no dejaba mal a nadie, entonces colocaron un set de David Guetta y Rosalie empezó a mover su pie al ritmo de la música, me coloque de pie

-"Bailas?" le pregunte educadamente ofreciéndole mi mano, ella sonrió y asintió repetidamente, tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la pista

Rosalie se desato por completo bailando, me daba la vuelta bailando y haciendo de mas loqueras, reí con sus ocurrencias, algunos hombres la veían impresionados, pero ella seguía con su atención en mi, no estaba buscando fiesta, estaba buscando distraerse

Después de mas de media hora bailando, nos fuimos a la mesa, estábamos sedientos, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa me encontré con una sorpresa, Emmet estaba sentado ahí, reí y sacudí un poco la cabeza, me acerque y chocamos puños

-"Em, bueno verte" le dije

-"Ed" fue lo único que me dijo, entonces volteo su atención a Rose, evidentemente se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas con el atuendo de mi prima

-"Rose, que hermosa estas" le dijo saludándola

-"Emmet?" pregunto asombrada "que haces aquí?"

-"Escuche que Ed iba a salir y me pareció bien hacerles compañía" pensé que Rose se iba a molestar un poco, por aquello de la sorpresa en verlo, pero me dejo en el sitio con lo que hizo

-"Me encanta que vinieras" le dijo abrazándolo, Emmet le correspondió el abrazo y viéndome desde su espalda me hizo señas con el pulgar extendido, reí y le devolví la misma seña, había sido buena idea llamarlo

Emmet se había tomado mi trago mientras estaba bailando con Rose, por lo que pedimos una botella, por como habíamos empezado esto iba para largo, los tres reímos y conversamos lo que la música nos dejaba, Rose pidió excusarse para ir al tocador dejándonos solos

-"Gracias bro" me dijo Emmet en lo que nos quedamos solos "Te debo una grande"

-"Tranquilo" le dije riendo "no los dejo solos por que a lo mejor Rose no quiere pero ni te preocupes por mi presencia"

-"Y que fue lo que le paso?

-"Drake, le salio con una patada"

-"Imbecil" dijo apretando los dientes

Pero Rosalie ya venia de regreso, un hombre la intercepto y Emmet fue a buscarla, ambos llegaron al rato a la mesa, nos tomamos un poco de los tragos nuevos y entonces Emmet saco a bailar a Rose.

-"Lo lamento Ed, pero te dejamos un momento solo" dijo Emmet tomado de la mano de Rose, que sonreía mas de lo normal

-"No te preocupes por Edward, su buena obra seguro será recompensada" dijo y soltó una carcajada, pensé que ya le estaban pegando los tragos y se fue con Emmet dejándome solo, los vi mientras se acercaban a la pista, Emmet le pregunto algo a Rose y esta le contesto hablándole al oído, Emmet se rió por todo lo alto y le paso un brazo por la cintura y empezaron a bailar la música que sonaba

Aunque sabia que era bueno que viniera Emmet con nosotros, no podía dejar de sentirme desplazado, Emmet acaparo toda la atención de Rosalie, que no hacia ningún amago de detenerlo, como la música era estridente Emmet se aprovechaba y le hablaba al oído a Rose y esta no le importaba lo mas mínimo, ya llevábamos alrededor de media botella y esta vez Rose se llevo a bailar a Emmet, casi a rastras, reí dándome cuenta que mi prima estaba bastante desatada, me serví otro trago y entonces empezó una música más tranquila, era un set romántico, Rose apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Emmet y este la rodeo con sus brazos, regrese mi vista a mi trago entonces se me acerco una camarera

-"Disculpe, usted es Edward Cullen?" me pregunto

-"Si" conteste "sucede algo?" pensé que necesitaban mover el auto o algo

-"Lo están buscando, deme un segundo" me dijo retirándose un momento, seguí a la chica con la vista y entonces vi como escoltaba a alguien hasta mi mesa, me quede de piedra, la camarera venia con una chica que traía puesto un vestido tan corto como el de Rose pero no era tan pegado al cuerpo, más bien era vaporoso de un color azul intenso de tela muy brillante que le daba un matiz muy llamativo con las luces del local, la chica venia súper maquillada y arreglada, con tacones y accesorios plateados.

La camarera me sonrió y termino de escoltar a Bella hasta nuestra mesa y se retiro, yo estaba de piedra con la boca abierta, como había llegado hasta aquí? Como sabía que yo estaba aquí?, ella me vio y sonrió un poco apenada

-"Hola, Puedo sentarme?" pregunto, me coloque de pie

-"Bella?" la llame sin poder creerlo "Que? Cómo? Estas aquí?" pregunte tartamudeando

-"Tenia la noche libre y Rose me llamo para invitarme, no te importa verdad?" me respondió

-"Por supuesto que no!" dije demasiado alto "siéntate, por favor, estas bellísima" dije y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me beso de vuelta y se sentó

-"Dios, qué bueno que estés aquí" le dije sentándome a su lado "Que tomas?" dije haciéndole señas a un mesonero

-"Puedo tomar lo mismo que Rosalie" me dijo señalando el coctel, el mesonero llego y le hice el pedido de Bella, luego me regrese a hablar con ella

-"De haber sabido que estabas libre hoy te hubiera llamado para invitarte" le dije excusándome, había sido un tonto por qué no la llame desde un principio

-"Se suponía que hoy trabajaba" me contesto "pero la gente fallo y justo Rose me llamo, así que fui a arreglarme y me vine para acá" dijo riendo "necesitaba relajarme" el mesonero llego con su trago, ella lo extendió para brindar conmigo, tome mi trago y lo choque con su copa colorida, dimos un sorbo y ella subió sus cejas, apreciando el gusto del trago, en ese momento regresaban Rose y Emmet de la pista

-"Bella!" la llamo Rose emocionada "pudiste venir qué bueno!"

-"Rose" contesto Bella "Si, llamaste en buen momento, gracias por invitarme" dijeron mientras se abrazaban saludándose

-"Bella, el es Emmet; Emmet ella es Bella" dijo presentándolos

-"Bella?" dijo Emmet dubitativo mientras le estrechaba la mano y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla "la misma Bella?" me pregunto para nada disimulado

-"Emmet" lame yo desde mi lugar interrumpiéndolo "Otro trago?"

-"Claro, claro" dijo saliendo de su imprudencia, ellos se sentaron frente a nosotros

-"Como estuvo tu día Bella?" le pregunto Rose "Teníamos días que no nos veíamos"

-"Si, es que estaba muy ocupada, lo lamento"

-"Pero no estabas ocupada para Edward" le dijo mi prima, ella rió por lo alto

-"Tu primo puede llegar a ser muy insistente" dijo y todos reímos

-"Y en que trabajas Bella?" pregunto Emmet, ella se tenso un poco y le dio un sorbo al trago para mantener su boca ocupada, Rosalie intervino

-"Es un gran misterio" dijo riendo "Bella seguro está ensayando para una obra de teatro súper famosa y no la dejan decir nada" Emmet la vio asombrado

-"Actúas?" pregunto, ella asintió pero sin decir nada

-"Bailas?" me pregunto, la vi asombrado

-"Cla.. Claro" dije colocándome de pie, le extendí mi mano, ella la tomo sonriendo y se fue conmigo a la pista dejando a la otra pareja sola

La música que estaba sonando era muy rítmica, así que no teníamos que bailar muy cerca, ella sonrió y empezó a moverse frente a mí, subía sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos, se movía increíble, le seguí el paso mientras la música continuaba, entonces colocaron una música lenta una balada, ella me vio dudosa y yo me le acerque un paso tomándola por la cintura, ella coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro y junto la otra con la mía, la tome y la lleve a mi cuello, colocando las dos mías en su baja espalda, ella accedió y bailo así conmigo, unimos nuestras frentes

-"Me encanta que hayas venido" le dije yéndome a su oído

-"Fue buena idea" me contesto, "estoy un poco cansada de luchar contra de ti" me dijo sorprendiéndome

-"Luchar?" pregunte

-"Si" contesto directamente, entonces movió su rostro de mi hombro y me vio a los ojos mientras seguía llevándola en el baile

-"Y cuando te hecho yo luchar?" le pregunte divertido, "solo te dije que me gustabas y que quería tener algo contigo" le dije guiñándole un ojo

-"Soy muy complicada y nunca tengo tiempo libre" dijo

-"Me encantan los difíciles y siempre encontraremos tiempo" le conteste, entonces ella se subió en puntillas yo me incline y poso sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cuello se aferraron a mi cabello, yo la alcé levemente por su cintura, nuestros pies dejaron de moverse, pero nuestros labios bailaban a su propio ritmo.

Ella se separo de mi, pero mantuvo sus dedos entre mi cabello, yo la baje de nuevo al suelo, pero la mantuve pegada a mí, siguió con sus ojos cerrados y respiro profundo

-"Edward yo…" dijo abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, no la deje hablar, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y la volví a besar, ella rio contra mis labios y volvió a entregarse en cada movimiento, se separo de nuevo y me dio muchos besos cortos en los labios, reí y la alce en brazos

-"Desde que te conocí, había querido besarte" le dije

-"Yo también" me contesto

Le tome una de las manos y la hice girar, ella se alejo lo que nuestros brazos daban y se enrollo de nuevo riendo, al tenerla cerca la deje caer sosteniéndola con una mano en la espalda, ella rio por lo alto y volví a besarla.

Nos quedamos bailando algún tiempo, estaba feliz de que esto estuviera sucediendo, estaba feliz de que ella hubiese accedido a dejarme dar ese paso, así cada vez estaba mas cerca de su corazón, bendita fue la hora en que acompañe a mi prima a ese café

-"Tengo calor, regresamos a la mesa?" me pregunto al rato de seguir bailando

-"Claro" dije haciéndole señas para que caminara frente a mi, ella pasando a mi lado me tomo la mano y fuimos así hasta mesa, Emmet y Rosalie, estaban riendo y conversando en la mesa donde los habíamos dejado

-"Pensé que no regresarían" me dijo Rose, Bella sonrió y se sentó primero en el sofá

-"Ganas no me faltaron prima" le conteste, creo que Bella se hizo la desentendida o la que no me oyó, le pedí otro trago y nos quedamos un rato sentados conversando

-"Y a que se debe esta salida? Hay alguna celebración en especial?" pregunto Bella

-"Si" contesto Rose "distraerme" dijo acomodando su melena

-"Nunca cambias Rose, siempre el centro de la atención" dijo y no pudimos evitar reírnos Emmet y yo

-"Bella" la llamo Emmet "cuéntanos algo embarazoso de Rose en la universidad" le pidió, Rose la vio con ojos de mas abiertos y Bella estallo en carcajadas

-"Recuerdo algo" dijo

-"Bella…" la llamo Rose en tono de advertencia

-"Oh vamos Rose, no fue tan malo, recuerdas a Alec?"

-"Oh si" dijo Rose riéndose

-"Emmet" lo llamo Bella "hace montones de años, cuando estudiábamos juntas un chico, Alec, empezó a rondarme a mi, nunca entendí por que lo hacia, yo no le gustaba, él siempre se babeaba por Rose, pero trato de hacerse mi amigo primero, un día Rose lo vio besándose con otra chica y fue a insultarlo por que me estaba engañando, ella no estaba al tanto que él y yo no teníamos nada, le tiro encima un refresco y le armo un escándalo en plena facultad, cuando me contó y le dije que él y yo no teníamos nada, ella fue a disculparse, pero el chico le agarro miedo y mas nunca quiso saber nada de ella"

Todos estallamos en risas

-"Estaba defendiendo el honor de mi mejor amiga" dijo Rose volteando los ojos

-"Si pero él solo quería hacerse amigo mío para acceder a ti" le dijo Bella tomando un sorbo de su trago

-"Igual, si yo le gustaba que hacia besando a otra"

-"Nunca le hiciste caso" dijo Bella riendo

-"Rose tiene razón" dijo Emmet "si te gusta alguien para que buscar a alguien mas? Cierto preciosa?" le pregunto a Rose que ya estaba bastante desinhibida por los tragos, ella respondió asintiéndole, Emmet le extendió la mano y se la llevo a bailar de nuevo, Bella volteo a verme con ojos y boca abierta

-"Y eso que fue?" pregunto

-"Emmet y Rose, los eternos enamorados" conteste

-"Pero y Drake?" pregunto

-"Creo que ni ella misma sabe que siente por él" le conteste

-"Un momento, Emmet es tu mejor amigo? El amor de verano de Rose? Es el mismo?" pregunto asombrada

Yo asentí sonriéndole

-"Ya habías oído hablar de él" le dije

-"Claro! Él es el oso" dijo y dio una sonora carcajada "Dios eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba su nombre, pero claro que me acuerdo de todos los cuentos cuando ella regresaba de sus vacaciones en casa de sus primos y de sus encuentros con su oso"

Reí con ella

-"Pues la casa de sus primos era mi casa, y su oso" dije torciendo la boca "es Emmet", ella sonrió y volteo a verlos bailar

-"El mundo es demasiado pequeño" dijo volviendo su mirada a mi, pero ya no quería hablar mas de ellos dos, Bella me vio y se puso seria de repente, le acaricie la mejilla, ella sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la mía, entonces me acerque y la bese, con calma, con respeto, abrí un poco mis labios y ella hizo lo mismo y me permitió profundizar el beso, baje mis manos a su cintura y la pegue un poco a mi, ella se separo solo unos milímetros y atrapo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, me desinhibí por completo y me encime sobre ella dejándola casi acostada

-"Edward, Edward" me llamo amortiguando el sonido de su voz con mis labios se incorporó un poco, recordé que estábamos en un lugar publico, me levante un poco trayéndola conmigo

-"Calma" me dijo una vez sentados derechos

-"Si quieres mi calma no vuelvas hacer eso" dije respirando, tomándome el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice, esta mujer besaba como los dioses, no quería separarme de su boca nunca mas

-"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo riendo, me acaricio de nuevo la mejilla un poco, abrí mis ojos y voltee mi cara hacia ella, que estaba todavía sonriente

-"Mejor?" me pregunto, reí por su pregunta, me le acerque de nuevo besándola

-"Mejor" le dije al separarme de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Trabajo**

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba conversando con Jake mientras me arreglaba para salir al bar, hoy me tocaba la cita con el hijo del diputado, y tenia que colocarme un traje de seda blanca hasta el suelo, con tacones dorados y los demás accesorios iguales, era mas temprano que de costumbre, un chofer me iba a ir a buscar para llevarme a la cena, me encontraba con mi bata solo tenia puesta mi ropa interior, y las panty medias, me estaba maquillando

-"Y que hiciste el sábado? Saliste de aquí corriendo ni me dejaste llevarte" me pregunto Jake

-"Ni me lo recuerdes, Jane me saco de mis casillas, de hecho me fui mas temprano que de costumbre, no termine mis rondas"

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto asombrado

-"Sabes que Madame quiere meter a otra chica no?"

-"Meredith me contó" contesto

-"Bueno, a mi no me parece del todo bien, pero que demonios yo no puedo opinar, entonces Madame me estaba pidiendo que yo la entrenara cuando la terminara de reclutar"

Jacob asintió

-"Bueno que mientras estaba reunida con Madame, Jane interrumpió diciendo que quería meter a su hermana aquí, me quede sorprendida, quien va a querer meter a esta vida alguien de su familia?" dije aun impresionada de su actitud, Jacob tenia cara de aun mas asombro

-"Su hermana?" pregunto incrédulo

-"Como oyes" le conteste, "yo no dije nada al frente de Madame pero al salir de su oficina le dije que si estaba loca, que dejara a su hermana tranquila que era mejor tener una chica de afuera"

-"Y que te dijo?"

-"Se puso loca, me dijo que yo quería acaparar a todo el mundo y que lo que tenia era miedo de que ella con su hermanan me destronaran, puedes creerlo?"

-"Definitivamente esta loca"

-"Me dio tanta rabia, si precisamente me gustaría que alguien me destronara, seria feliz si no tuviera que trabajar aquí" dije en voz baja

-"Y que hiciste después?"

-"Nada, salí, hice mis rondas y como no me salio nada, creo que por mi mal humor" dije volteando los ojos "pues me vine a vestidores temprano, Rose me llamo justo por teléfono, me invito a salir así que me fui con ellos" dije encogiéndome de hombros

-"Ellos?" pregunto subiendo sus cejas "el adonis estaba presente?" dijo batiendo sus pestañas, reí con ganas

-"Sip, Edward estaba" conteste

-"Dime por el amor de Dios que por lo menos lo dejaste llegar a primera base" dijo juntando sus manos

-"Casi se roba la segunda" le conteste riendo

-"Así se habla chica" dijo chocando puños conmigo, entonces se puso de rodillas en la mitad de mi camerino, abrió sus brazos y volteo su cara al techo, lo vi sorprendida

-"Señor te doy las gracias de que esta mujer por fin hizo algo por ella misma y confió en sus instintos"

-"Jacob, no seas tonto" dije riendo y dándole un manotón en el brazo, él se levanto y me abrazo

-"Me alegro por ti" me dijo

-"Pues yo también estoy feliz" le conteste sonriendo

-"Aja, pero son novios?"

-"No, no lo somos, además tampoco se si sea prudente que lo seamos, pero nos estamos divirtiendo" dije encogiéndome de hombros

-"A veces pareces hombre" dijo

-"He visto muchas cosas aquí así que pocas me sorprenden ya" dije encogiéndome de nuevo de hombros

Tocaron mi puerta

-"Si?" contesto Jake desde adentro

-"Es Meredith" dijeron, Jacob se levanto como un resorte a abrir, me extraño su efusividad

-"Hola Meredith, estaba conversando con Anarella, es que…" empezó a balbucear

-"Tranquilo Jake, yo se" le contesto Meredith sonriéndole tiernamente, ok de que me había perdido?

-"Anarella" me llamo Meredith

-"Dime?" conteste desde donde me encontraba

-"Tu chofer ya llego" me informo "Madame me mando a avisarte"

-"Ok, Gracias Meredith, salgo en 5 minutos" le dije, Meredith me asintió y después vio a Jacob unos segundos, le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho, Jacob volteo con cara de estúpido hacia mi

-"Y eso que fue?" pregunte señalando la puerta por donde se había ido Meredith y él repetidas veces

-"Que?" pregunto sacudiendo su cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-"Jacob Black…. Tu y Meredith?" pregunte llena de asombro

-"Shh" me dijo, reí por lo alto

-"No puedo creerlo"

-"No tenemos nada" dijo y lo vi cruzándome de brazos "Bueno, bueno, nada serio pues" dijo corrigiéndose

-"Pero andas derretido" le dije

-"Un poco" contesto, se veía adorable, siendo tan grande y estando tan enternecido por una chica

-"Ella es buena" le dije

-"Lo se" contesto "quiero sacarla de aquí pero vamos poco a poco"

Asentí entendiendo a que se refería

-"Ten cuidado con Madame, sabes lo que piensa de las relaciones entre el personal"

-"Si, por eso no lo sabe nadie, solo tu"

-"Conmigo no tendrás problema, pero cuidado con Madame y con Jane vale?"

Asintió, entonces me quite la bata y tome mi vestido, mientras lo hacia Jacob volteo educadamente dándome la espalda, me coloque el vestido que era de una sola pieza sin cierre, busque el frente y lo deslice por mi cuerpo, callo con bastante gracia hasta casi los limites del suelo, le dije a Jacob que podía voltearse, me recogí bien el cabello y me coloque una peluca corta de color negro como la noche, me coloque mis sandalias, amarrándolas delicadamente en mi tobillo, tome mi pequeño bolso blanco también y revise que estuviera mi gas pimienta, solo por si acaso, mi labial, unos cuantos dólares por alguna emergencia y mi celular, me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero y salí a los vestidores conjuntos, que eran un real escándalo, las chicas estaban llegando y empezaban a cambiarse, Jacob me escolto hasta el bar que no había abierto todavía

Madame se encontraba en su reservado, no estaba sola.

-"Anarella" me llamo en lo que me vio

-"Buenas noches Madame" conteste educadamente

-"Este caballero te llevara hasta tu destino de hoy" dijo señalándome a un hombre vestido de chofer, asentí hacia él como saludo

-"Vas al castillo real, allá te esperara, Jasper Phelps" dijo extendiéndome una foto el chico que iba a acompañar, un joven de cabello largo y rubio, algo pecoso con ojos azules y brakes

-"Perfecto" conteste

-"Este mismo hombre te regresara acá antes de que cerremos, para dar por terminado el servicio"

-"Entendido" conteste

El hombre se puso de pie, me extendió una mano camine por frente de él, Jacob se mantenía a mi lado increíblemente serio, estaba metido en su trabajo, afuera del local estaba una limosina negra estacionada, Jacob le hizo señas al chofer indicándole que él me abría y este se fue al puesto del conductor

-"Cualquier cosa me llamas y voy a buscarte ok?" me dijo al abrirme la puerta

-"Esta bien, no entiendo por que estoy nerviosa, ni que fuera la primera vez"

-"Di tus palabras" me dijo mientras me sentaba en el auto, entonces cerré los ojos y dije

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_

-"Nos vemos Anarella, ve a buscarme cuando regreses"

-"Esta bien" conteste, él me guiño un ojo y tranco la puerta, entonces me encontré sola en la parte trasera de la limosina, los muebles eran de cuero negro sumamente brillantes, había un bar a la derecha que no vi por que no tenia ánimos de beber alcohol, entonces emprendimos la marcha, me dedique a ver por la ventana, por mas que intente no pensar mucho en la ultima vez que había salido en una cita con un perfecto desconocido no lo logre

Mike Newton, el hijo del senador actual, Patrick Newton había sido mi cita hacia ya mas de tres meses, la primera vez fue una cena con los demás senadores, Mike era sumamente amable, yo cumplía mi papel a cabalidad, estaba en una esquina sin perderlo de vista y cada vez que me necesitaba yo coloca la mas grande de mis sonrisas y lo acompañaba, Mike quedo tan encantado con mi comportamiento que había pedido mis servicios mas veces.

A mi gusto al principio por que no tenia que esforzarme mucho en descubrir que querían los clientes, por que ya me había aprendido de memoria a Mike Newton, así que para mi era mas fácil, pero un día salieron las cosas mal, muy mal.

Distraídamente me pase la mano por mi hombro derecho, ya no me dolía, pero el recuerdo del dolor era bastante vivo, me toque mi cuello, recordando sus manos apretándolo.

-"Señorita" dijo el chofer, sacudí la cabeza regresando a la realidad, había bajado la pantalla negra que separaba su cabina del resto y no me había dado cuenta

-"Dígame" conteste

-"Ya llegamos, el joven Jasper la va a esperar en la puerta"

-"Perfecto gracias" dije sacando esos recuerdos de mi mente, entonces me fije donde estaba, era una línea de vehículos parecidos al que me encontraba, se movían despacio mientras se bajaban los ocupantes, enderece mi espalda tome mi cartera y mi chal me fije en un espejo del auto el estado de mi peluca, todo estaba en su puesto, espere unos minutos mas y entonces llego mi turno

-"Ahí esta el joven Jasper, hasta luego señorita" me dijo el chofer amablemente

-"Gracias" conteste "disculpe, cual es su nombre?"

-"Andre" contesto

-"Gracias Andre, nos vemos después" conteste justo en el mismo momento que me abrían la puerta y una mano blanca me ofrecía apoyo para salir

-"Anarella verdad?" me dijo bajito el chico

-"Si" conteste con una sonrisa "hola Jasper" lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, debía ser así de amable y simpática, él y yo íbamos a dar la imagen de amigos/novios durante la cena que ofrecería su padre.

Él me ofreció su brazo y me indico escaleras arriba a donde debíamos dirigirnos.

-"No se muy bien el protocolo para estos casos" me dijo bajito cuando nos dejaron entrar al salón del castillo

-"Tranquilo" le dije sonriéndole de mas, cualquiera pensaría que estábamos hablando felices de vernos

-"A ver dime, has tenido novia verdad?" pregunte, él asintió, teníamos mas o menos la misma edad, yo tenia 23 y el rondaba los 25 como mucho

-"Entonces trátame como a una novia que traes por primera ves frente a tus padres" le dije guiñándole un ojo

-"Ok" contesto, entonces me ofreció su mano, la tome y entramos así al salón, había una pareja mas o menos en el centro del salón que se notaba que eran los anfitriones, Jasper me llevo hasta ellos y me presento a sus padres

-"Madre, padre, ella es Anarella" dijo, yo extendí mi mano, el diputado me saludo con una enorme sonrisa, viéndome de arriba abajo, odiaba cuando hacían eso, el hecho de que cobrara por acompañar a los hombres, no significaba que estaba a la disposición de todos

-"Encantada" dije cuando me soltó la mano, en cambio la Sra. me vio despectivamente y no me ofreció su mano, también estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, Jasper me ofreció su brazo y me llevo a una mesa, me pregunto que tomaba e inmediatamente me trajeron una copa de Champaña.

Él se sentó a mi lado en varias oportunidades, en otras, tenia que estar con su padre y me dejaba en la mesa con los demás invitados, la última vez regreso y se sentó a mi lado

-"Disculpa" me dijo

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien" le dije sonriéndole, entonces una mujer se acerco hacia nosotros, vestía un traje negro como la noche, con un escote vulgar, era increíblemente blanca y el cabello era naranja, parecía fuego, venia contoneando las caderas con una copa en la mano, no la conocía pero estaba al tanto que iba a traernos problemas, yo estaba inclinada un poco hacia Jasper y le hice señas, él resoplo cuando la vio, en ese momento un hombre interceptó a la mujer que venia hacia nosotros

-"Esa es Victoria" me dijo al oído Jasper, "mi ex prometida"

Asentí entendiéndolo todo

-"Hace cuanto terminaron?" pregunte

-"1 mes a lo sumo, nunca lo acepto, pero me engaño con otro periodista y sacaron la noticia a la luz publica"

-"Huy pobre chica" conteste

-"Ni tan pobre, se busco su propio destino" dijo y me sentí muy aludida

-"Que quieres que haga?" le pregunte, él me vio extrañado "es inevitable que venga para acá" le dije "como quieres que me comporte? Sumisa? Asustada? O fuerte y firme?"

Él sonrió enormemente

-"No podemos hacer un escándalo, pero si pareces débil con los demás y fuerte con ella no me molesto, eso si, nunca asustada" dijo y yo reí

-"Nunca asustada" repetí, él y yo seguíamos inclinados sobre el otro para poder hablar sin que nadie mas nos escuchara

-"Ven" le dije ofreciéndole la mano "invítame a bailar"

-"Pero nadie lo hace" contesto viendo a los lados, el salón donde era la fiesta era inmensamente grande, habían mesas con mantelería súper fina y elegante por todo el salón, en la mitad había una gran escalera de mármol por donde bajaban los invitados que iban llegando, todo el salón contaba con ventanales de mas de 5 metros de alto con marcos dorados y de mármol, con cortinas increíblemente blancas y vaporosas, en el extremo derecho se extendía una pista de baile de piso de madera, que la seguía una banda que tocaba en vivo música sumamente tranquila y suave, pero como el mismo Jasper había dicho no había nadie bailando, que mejor entonces para molestar a su ex prometida, ahora que me había dado cuenta que habían contratado mis servicios únicamente para eso, además yo cumplía a cabalidad con mi trabajo.

-"Precisamente" le dije guiñándole un ojo, él se levanto entendiendo mi seña y me dio su mano llevándome a la pista, le pasamos por al lado a la mujer, ella intento interrumpirnos el paso y no lo logro, Jasper me llevo hasta la mitad de la pista y me hizo señas para que lo esperara, a mitad de camino se detuvo y me pregunto

-"Bailas Tango?"

-"Si, si lo bailo" le conteste, en el bar de Madame tenias que saber bailar de todo.

Él asintió y fue a hablar con el director de la banda, el hombre asintió a la petición de Jasper, ya para cuando estuvo de regreso todo el mundo en el salón se había fijado que estábamos ahí, entonces empezó a sonar el bandoleón típico de los tangos, Jasper camino hacia mi con una mirada profunda, se la devolví y acomode mi compostura, enderezando mis hombros, él camino a mi alrededor y yo solo me movía en mi propio eje sin perderlo de vista

Jasper se acerco y entonces me tomo por la cintura acercándome a él con fingida rudeza, yo pase mi mano por el contorno de su rostro, él tomo una de mis piernas subiéndola hacia su cintura, dejando al descubierto la longitud de mi otra pierna y mis tacones gracias a la raja lateral de mi vestido blanco, luego empezamos con el juego de pies al ritmo de la música, y me olvide por completo donde estaba, la música hacia eso conmigo, gire, baje, subí y suspira mientras bailaba, yo conocía la canción que estaba sonando por lo que supe cuando se acercaba el final, Jasper me hizo girar con una de mis manos tomadas y me acostó sobre su brazo, haciendo que casi mi cabeza pegara con el suelo de la pista, entonces paso una de sus manos por la longitud de mi escote, que no era muy pronunciado, eso, se suponía que no era parte del plan, pero decidí no echar a perder el momento.

Para cuando Jasper me coloco de nuevo sobre mis dos pies, todo el mundo en el salón estallo en aplausos, me había dedicado tanto al baile que no me había fijado que habíamos sido el centro de la atención, Jasper me tomo de la mano y se inclino frente a nuestro publico, lo imite sonriendo, sentí algunos flash de cámara y me oculte en su hombro fingiendo que estaba apenada por la ovación, él me coloco una mano en el cabello, entonces me separe de él y viendo hacia el suelo me encamine aun de su mano a nuestra mesa, necesitaba una bebida, pero la ex prometida estaba ahí

-"Zorra!" grito yo levante mi rostro asustada por semejante grito, pero solo me fije en la copa de vino tinto que traía la mujer en la mano, tenia las intenciones de lanzármela encima, vi con horror mi vestido blanco, pero entonces me empujaron desplazándome de mi lugar en el momento justo que la mujer lanzo el liquido oscuro en mi dirección.

Jasper logro apartarme del camino pero entonces lo recibió él por completo, manchándole el traje, que era negro y no se notaba, pero su exquisita camisa blanca de hilo no corrió con la misma suerte, inmediatamente después llegaron dos hombres de seguridad y sacaron a la mujer alzándola en brazos, yo me le acerque a Jasper

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte

-"Si, no te preocupes Anarella, es solo vino" dijo y me pareció increíble que con todo este escándalo el tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo el mundo en la fiesta estaba al tanto del incidente, me quise morir de la vergüenza cuando vi que venia hacia nosotros los padres de Cristopher

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto su madre ataca viendo a su hijo

-"Victoria" contesto este

-"Donde esta?" pregunto tan furiosa que hasta a mi me dio miedo

-"Amor, no importa" le dijo el diputado a su esposa "Jasper, anda a cambiarte arriba, seguramente conseguirás algo adecuado"

-"Si padre" entonces se dirigió a mi "ya vengo Anarella" asentí

-"Es mejor que lo acompañe joven" me dijo, lo vi extrañada

-"Los periodistas van a querer saber tu versión de los hechos así que…" dijo y me di por entendida

-"Perfecto, te acompaño Jasper" le dije, él asintió y me indico a donde ir, antes de seguirlo fui a la mesa y tome mi bolso, solo por si acaso

Pasamos por la gente chismosa que nos veía indiscretamente, Jasper me tomo de la mano de nuevo y subimos así por las escaleras de mármol y logre escuchar al diputado hablando, diciendo que ya servirían la cena, no escuche mas por que Jasper me indico otras escaleras que debíamos subir, pasamos varias puertas y entonces entramos a una, la habitación era casi del tamaño de mi departamento o a lo mejor mas grande, la vi asombrada

-"Mi habitación" dijo Jasper soltándome "si quieres me esperas aquí mientras me doy una ducha rápida" dijo yo asentí y me senté en un sofá de cuero que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación, me quede sola y en silencio, pero a pesar del incidente de la mujer loca, la estaba pasando bien, había vuelto a mis andanzas, sonreí pensando que no iba a tener mas problemas con mis citas, era como montar bicicleta, jamás se olvida.

Mi celular sonó.

Brinque de la impresión, había olvidado ponerlo en vibracall, abrí el cierre de mi cartera y lo saque, y me dio casi terror al ver que quien llamaba era Edward, pero le sonreí al teléfono, quería escuchar su voz, me fije que Jasper estaba todavía ocupado en el baño, abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí al pasillo, abrí la llamada

-"Hola" le dije

-"Creí que me iba a caer el buzón de mensajes" dijo a modo de saludo, reí

-"Es que estaba lejos de mi celular"

-"Como estas preciosa?" pregunto

-"Bien" conteste

-"Bien? Y no me has extrañado ni un poquito siquiera?"

-"No, no te he extrañado un poquito" le dije

-"No?"

-"Nop, te eh extrañado un montón" le dije riendo, el se unió a mis risas

-"Que haces?" me pregunto

-"Nada importante y tu?" dije volteando a mi alrededor, me fije viendo hacia abajo, que una camarera le llevaba algunos pasapalos a los guardias de las escaleras

-"Yo acabo de terminar la prueba del traje de la fiesta de Alice, tuvo que ser aquí en la oficina estoy full de trabajo"

-"La fiesta ya es pasado mañana verdad?" pregunte fijándome que la camarera le daba un canapé a un guardia en la boca, subí una ceja y sacudí la cabeza

-"Si ya solo faltan 2 días, la casa esta irreconocible, y todavía estarás ocupada? O tu tío decidió no venir y me vas a honrar con tu compañía?"

Reí, Edward era siempre tan galante

-"Todavía no ha cambiado de planes, así que no te voy a poder acompañar" ya me habían dado las indicaciones de la fiesta del sábado, era una fiesta temática de la reina Antonietta estaba muy entusiasmada en ponerme el traje

-"Es una lastima" contesto Edward "te he extrañado mucho, no nos hemos visto desde que me diste esa sorpresa el día que salí con Rose"

-"Lo se y de verdad lo siento, pero no he tenido chance, te prometo que la semana que viene saco un tiempo y nos vemos así sea para almorzar si?"

En eso me fije que la camarera se iba a una de las puertas besándose con el guardia, los vi impresionada, mientras sacudí la cabeza

-"Anarella?" me llamaron desde mis espaldas, me voltee aterrada, había olvidado por completo a Jasper, Edward me hablo por el teléfono

-"Bella? sigues ahí?" pregunto

-"Ahí estas" dijo Jasper sonriendo "no se que ponerme, ven a ayudarme si?" dijo haciéndome señas con su mano yo asentí con una sonrisa fingida

-"Bella no estas sola?" me pregunto Edward por el teléfono, estaba segura que había oído la voz de Jasper

-"Te llamo después si?" le dije

-"Bella, donde estas?"

-"Te llamo después si?" le dije de nuevo

-"Disculpa no quería molestarte" me dijo de la manera mas seca posible y tranco sin escuchar mi respuesta, Jasper se fijo en mi teléfono

-"Interrumpí algo?"

-"No, para nada, atendí una llamada, disculpa" después de todo mi tiempo en esta fiesta era de él, yo no tenia por que distraerme pasara lo que pasara, había sido un error atender la llamada de Edward y no estaba al tanto de saber que consecuencias me iba a traer.

**Edward Pov:**

Tranque la llamada quedándome como un estúpido viendo mi celular, que había pasado? Un toquido en la puerta de mi oficina me saco de mis pensamientos

-"Pasa" dije en voz alta, pasándome una mano por el cabello, estaba realmente cansado, teníamos días trabajando hasta muy tarde montando los proyectos de la empresa

-"Ed" me dijo Emmet al pasar, "Pensé que te habías ido, tengo aquí los últimos arreglos que me parecieron bien para la licitación" dijo entrando a mi oficina con una memoria portátil en la mano

Sacudí la cabeza

-"Si Em, cuéntame" dije extendiendo mi mano tomando la memoria, conectándola en mi laptop

Me dijo que archivo abrir, lo hice y empecé a pasar las diapositivas de la presentación

-"En esta!" dijo "le cambie los colores y la foto principal de la modelo, creo que queda mejor" dijo pero no tenia idea de lo que me estaba diciendo, mi mente estaba en otro lado, resople y me pase la mano por el rostro, tratando en vano de despejarme un poco, Emmet se dio cuenta

-"Que te pasa bro?" me pregunto incorporándose un poco

-"No se" conteste

-"Que paso?" pregunto sentándose enfrente de mi en la silla de visitante

-"Bella" conteste

-"Que fue con ella? No la has visto desde que salimos?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza

-"Nop, pero hemos hablado en alguna oportunidad, pero hoy paso algo raro"

-"La llamaste?"

-"Si, me dijo que no estaba haciendo nada importante y me pareció que estaba con un hombre"

-"QUE!" dijo asombrado

-"Bueno, me pareció que le estaban hablando, aunque nunca oí su nombre" dije recordando la conversación

-"Y quien crees que sea?" pregunto, me encogí de hombros

-"Ni idea, pero no me gusto ni un poquito"

-"Crees que tenga novio o algo así?"

-"No creo, ella mas bien no quiere tener nada con nadie, por que supuestamente es muy complicado, pero si es tan complicado que hacia acompañada a esta hora?"

-"Bueno pregúntale, llámala"

-"No puedo hacerlo, ella y yo no tenemos nada" dije con los dientes apretados, le di un puño a mi escritorio

-"No estoy para engaños Emmet" dije lleno de furia

-"Bueno, aclara las cosas con ella" asentí, tenia que tener una conversación seria con Bella

-"Después de la fiesta de Alice" dije "Después de eso, hablo con ella"


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Camaleón **

**Bella Pov:**

Después de ayudar a Jasper a elegir que colocarse, bajamos de nuevo a la recepción, gracias a Dios el diputado había calmado a los invitados y ningún periodista salio a nuestro encuentro, Jasper me dejo sentada y fue a hablar con sus padres un momento, luego no me separo de su lado, me dijo que para evitar que alguien me abordara para averiguar lo del incidente con su ex y para descubrir quien era yo, así que nos dedicamos a estar cerca lo que quedaba de velada, Jasper educadamente me ofreció bailar de nuevo, luego me pidió que lo acompañara a los jardines, una vez afuera tuvimos una conversación

-"Hace cuanto trabajas en esto?" pregunto mientras me guiaba a las afueras de un laberinto natural

-"Dos años" conteste pasando mi mano por los arbustos del laberinto

-"Te gusta?" pregunto

-"No deberíamos hablar de eso" le dije sonriéndole, no podía establecer una amistad con él, eso era prohibido

-"Es que me cuesta trabajo, entender por que te dedicas a esto, eres muy bonita" me dijo observándome de arriba abajo, cuando se encontró con mis ojos se vio apenado, reí

-"No te angusties, se supone que debo verme bien, es parte del trabajo"

Seguimos caminando y entramos al laberinto, en la puerta lo vi dudosa, no quería adentrarme

-"Tranquila, me lo conozco de memoria, no te vas a perder" me dijo sonriendo, me asuste de repente, no era prudente entrar a un lugar retirado sola con él, vi a mi alrededor y habían algunos guardias, Jasper me ofreció su mano nuevamente, vi dudosa hacia atrás y me encontré con unos periodistas, venían con unas cámaras en nuestra dirección, Jasper se fijo y le hizo señas a los guardias, entonces me tomo de la mano y me metió al laberinto, no pude ofrecer resistencia, solo le rece a Dios para que nada malo me pasara

El laberinto no era oscuro, tenia faroles a los alrededores que alumbraban desde arriba los bordes, el piso era de tierra y un poco irregular, aunque muy limpio y bien cuidado, uno de mis pies intento doblarse y me tome de un tronco para no caerme, entonces Jasper se me acerco y me tomo fuertemente de la mano, y me guió por el resto del camino.

Dimos vueltas y caminamos por varios pasillos, entonces me fije que estábamos en el centro del laberinto, era redondo y se encontraba un pequeño jardín, en el centro habían varios bancos de cemento que juntos hacían un circulo mas pequeño, en el centro el piso no era de tierra, era de una loza blanca muy brillante y bonita, estaba colocada de tal manera que hacia el dibujo de un pequeño laberinto en el suelo, como estábamos en el centro, llegaba la iluminación de los lados tenuemente, eso le daba un toque místico al lugar, solo esperaba encontrarme con Bambi saliendo por uno de los matorrales, estaba maravillada viendo el paisaje

-"Ven, siéntate conmigo" me dijo Jasper, y recordé que no estaba sola, lo vi y le sonreí recordando mi papel aquí

-"Que lugar tan bonito" dije

-"Si, según la historia lo han estado cultivando hace mas de 50 de años"

-"Siempre has vivido aquí?" pregunte extrañada

-"No, esta es la casa de gobierno, nos toca vivir aquí solo mientras mi padre esta en el poder"

-"Ah, ok" conteste "pero como te manejas tan bien aquí?" pregunte extrañada

-"Siempre eh rondado esta casa, mi abuelo vivió aquí también y venia muy a menudo"

-"Toda tu familia es política" dije medio riendo

-"Por parte de mi papá si" contesto

-"Y tu?"

-"Noo, nada que ver, yo me quedo con el periodismo" abrí mis ojos de mas

-"Sip" dijo él riendo al ver mi expresión "soy periodista, escribo una columna en el Times, nunca me has leído?" pregunto

Negué un poquito avergonzada

-"No tengo mucho tiempo de leer la prensa" me justifique

-"No te preocupes, es aburrida" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Lo siento" conteste sinceramente

-"Hey, no te preocupes" dijo sonriéndome se levanto y se coloco frente a mi

-"A ver Anarella, cuéntame de ti" lo vi y subí perfectamente una ceja, no iba a decir nada sobre mi vida personal

-"Ok" dijo al ver mi expresión "dime que te gusta"

-"Lo que te guste a ti" le dije, esa era una de las respuestas típicas

-"Como funciona eso?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-"Jasper, tu contrataste mis servicios, así que yo tengo que hacer lo que tu quieras mientras pase el tiempo por el que pagaste, si quieres bailar, bailamos, si quieres conversar, conversamos, si solo necesitas que me vea linda a tu lado eso haré, si hubieses necesitado que Victoria me lanzara el vino encima para que quedara mal, lo habría hecho, así funciona" le dije explicándole

-"Y sexo?" me pregunto, aunque me asuste por dentro no lo demostré, tome con fuerza mi cartera que todavía tenia el gas pimienta

-"Te equivocaste en el catalogo, yo no ofrezco sexo" dije seria sin perder la compostura

-"Si, eso me lo dijeron, solo quería asegurarme" dijo y no me pareció para nada peligroso, así que baje un poco la guardia y aunque me había ofendido por el comentario, no podía decir nada, después de todo me estaban pagando por esto

-"Y ahora que quieres hacer?" le pregunte

-"Nada, la verdad, solo necesito que nos quedemos aquí un tiempo prudencial, afuera estarán todavía los periodistas, necesito que piensen que hicimos el amor aquí dentro, necesito quitarme de encima el despecho mediático que me tienen en todas las columnas de sociales por la ruptura de mi compromiso, a ver si así me quito de encima a Victoria de una vez por todas"

Ok, eso fue sumamente directo, pensé cruzándome de piernas, este chico estaba aun despechado por Victoria eso era evidente

-"Por eso me contrataste?" pregunte a los segundos, "disculpa mi intromisión, pero si querías que pensaran que tenias algo con alguien mas, pudiste haber contratado a las chicas que si ofrecen todos los servicios" pregunte bastante intrigada, él pensó unos segundos su respuesta y entonces me dijo

-"Por que la verdad no tengo ánimos de ligarme con nadie ahora y tener sexo con una desconocida tampoco me llama mucho la atención, tu ofrecías el servicio que estaba buscando y eras bonita" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Entonces por que me preguntaste si ofrecía algo mas?" pregunte extrañada

-"Me pareció buena idea después que te conocí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, lo dijo tan natural que ni me moleste en ofenderme, no valía la pena

Nos quedamos cerca de una hora en el claro, me pregunto donde había aprendido a bailar tango, y que le había encantado la cara que puso Victoria cuando terminamos de bailar.

Entonces me dijo que ya podíamos salir, este chico me caía bien, estaba tratando de darle celos a su ex novia, pero era de a mentiras, el pobre estaba despechado y me trataba bien, me llevo de vuelta por los pasillos, que para mi eran idénticos todos, yo venia pensando algo, así que antes de salir me plante delante de él.

-"Espera" le dije halándolo de la mano

-"Que?" pregunto extrañado, todavía estábamos protegidos por las paredes de plantas del laberinto

Me coloque delante de él, desabotone la corbata de su smoking, dejándola colgando sobre su camisa, desabotone los primeros 4 botones de su camisa blanca levantándole un poco el cuello, él me vio sonriendo y desabotono su cinturón sacando su camisa de dentro de sus pantalones, yo lo despeine un poco, entonces despeine un poco mi peluca negra con cuidado de no moverla mucho, Jasper tomo una ramita de las plantas de al lado y la coloco entre las hebras de mi cabello, me apoye de su hombro y me desamarre las sandalias quitándomelas, las colgué en mis dedos de la mano derecha, él me ofreció su pañuelo blanco y aunque me dio dolor mancharlo, lo tome y me quite el lápiz de labio rojo que tenia puesto.

-"Perfecto" me dijo Jasper sonriéndome, le sonreí cómplice y le guiñe un ojo

-"Si vamos a aparentar, lo haremos bien" le dije, entonces lo tome de la mano y camine el pasillo para salir. Justo antes compuse mi rostro riendo en voz alta, salí descalza seguida de Jasper que me aplicaba un poco de resistencia

-"Vamos" le dije coqueta, metida en mi papel

-"No" me dijo el halándome, quede resguardada en su pecho "volvamos" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, él también estaba en su papel

-"Se van a dar cuenta que no estamos" le dije volteando hacia arriba viéndolo, me percate que tenia facciones muy firmes y bastante atractivas

-"No me importa" me contesto viéndome a los ojos "Quiero estar contigo otra vez" se inclino hacia mi, pero antes de que me besara me volví a esconder en su pecho riendo aparentando ser tímida, los besos tampoco estaban permitidos, la noche estaba despejada pero hubo un relámpago, pensé que iba a llover, saque mi rostro de su pecho y vi al cielo, Jasper me volvió a abrazar, pero coloco su boca en mi oído

-"No fue un relámpago, fue un flash" me dijo bajito

-"Derecha o izquierda?" le pregunte

-"Izquierda" contesto, entonces me subí en puntillas y fingí que lo estaba besando en los labios pero era en la mejilla, él me siguió el ritmo, lo tome de la mano y lo hale hacia la derecha, que era la dirección contraria de los periodistas, caminamos hasta unas escaleras que daban con la recepción, me coloque frente a él y le acomode la ropa y el cabello, él me quito la ramita que había colocado en mi cabello, luego se puso en cuclillas frente a mi y me coloco las sandalias, pude ver como nos seguían los hombres con las cámaras fotográficas aparentando ser discretos, lo llame en un susurro y le hice señas, el acaricio un poco mis tobillos y yo le sonreí, luego subió a mi rostro y beso la punta de mi nariz, me tomo de nuevo de la mano y entramos a la fiesta.

Después de ese incidente, no volvimos a salir del salón, Jasper me invito a bailar algunas veces mas, ya casi cerca del amanecer la fiesta se dio por terminada, me escolto a la limosina negra que me había traído, pensé que me iba a dejar partir sola, pero subió conmigo, le indico a Andre que nos llevara.

-"No había necesidad de que me acompañaras" le dije

-"No importa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-"Como te pareció todo?" le pregunte, siempre era bueno saber la opinión de los clientes

-"Me encanto, quede muy complacido" contesto "sigo sin entender por que te dedicas a esto, pero eres muy buena" dijo, le sonreí apenada, el resto del camino fuimos en silencio, una vez en la puerta de Madame, él coloco su mano en la manija de la puerta pero no la abrió del todo.

-"Si algún día, quieres salirte de aquí, y no sabes como, búscame" me dijo extendiéndome su tarjeta personal, lo vi con ojos muy abiertos, la tome y asentí, le extendí una mano

-"Hasta luego Sr. Phelps" le dije educadamente, él me sonrió y me tomo la mano, pero me halo hacia él y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-"Cuídate Anarella" me dijo, entonces abrió la puerta pero no se bajo, me dejo pasar, en lo que salí me encontré con una mano morena y lisa ofreciéndome apoyo, la tome, una vez en la acera, la puerta de la limosina se cerro y emprendió el camino

-"Hola" me dijo Jacob

-"Hola" conteste

-"Como te fue?" preguntó preocupado, le palmee la mejilla

-"Bien, me fue bien, no hay de que preocuparse grandote" le dije sonriéndole, el me sonrió de vuelta, entonces caminamos a la entrada del bar, él se quedo como seguridad externa y yo entre directo al puesto de Madame, la salude indicándole que ya había llegado, ella me saludo con un asentimiento y me fui directo a los vestidores, estaba agotada, solo quería llegar a mi casa para dormir todo él día.

En lo que entre a mi camerino y me quite la peluca liberando mi melena, me acorde de Edward, tenia que conversar con él, tenia que saber si había oído la voz de Jasper por teléfono, lo haría, pero después de dormir y de pensar bien que iba a decirle.

**Edward Pov:**

Otro día más, me estaba arreglando para irme a la oficina, baje a desayunar algo y estaba mi mama, sonreí al verla

-"Por fin te encuentro sola" le dije a modo de saludo "hola madre buenos días" me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me abrazo

-"Tu hermana ya se fue al instituto, así que por eso ando sola" me dijo tomándome por las mejillas, me ofreció una tasa de café y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, Gertrudis apareció y nos preparo unos emparedados, luego se retiro dejándonos solos

-"Cuéntame, cuanto has dormido?" Le pregunte, ella rió, le dio un pequeño mordisco al emparedado, luego de comer me conto

-"Hoy voy a dormir un poco menos, como veras tenemos la fiesta encima" voltee mi rostro y vi las ultimas cajas que habían por la entrada de servicio

-"Es una locura mama" le dije

-"Yo se hijo, pero Alice va a ser tan feliz, así que, que importa" dijo demasiado tierna

-"Eres un ángel lo sabes?" le dije, ella batió sus pestañas

-"Si lo se" dijo y después rió por lo alto

-"Yo no digo que no se merezca la fiesta, pero no te parece que es demasiado, Alice todavía es muy inmadura, no se si le vendrá bien tener tanta atención en ella"

-"Edward, no hables así de tu hermana, ella se merece su fiesta, así como a tu preferiste irte de viaje" recordé mi viaje a California cuando cumplí los 18, yo fui a casa de Rosalie cuando mis tíos se separaron, y ese viaje tuvo de todo menos diversión

-"Sabes que no fue lo mismo" conteste "además no lo digo por que conmigo haya sido diferente, lo digo por que le están dando muchas alas a Alice, sabias que cree que le van a regalar un auto?" le dije, mi mamá abrió los ojos de mas

-"De donde saco eso?"

-"Anda repitiéndolo a cada rato, de hecho me pidió que le regalara algo para su auto nuevo"

-"Ni tu papá ni yo le vamos a regalar un auto, sabes lo que opina tu padre de esos regalos, y yo estoy de acuerdo, lo convencí de la fiesta pero no hay auto, de hecho le compramos ropa y un celular nuevo de regalo" me dijo aun impresionada

-"Pues eso va a traer problemas, yo sabia la opinión de ustedes al respecto, pero te lo digo para que estén preparados"

-"Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes, no creo que se ponga exigente después de semejante fiesta"

-"Esperemos" conteste, entonces nos dedicamos a terminar de comer, luego mi mama empezó a hablar de algo nuevo pero relacionado con el mismo tema

-"Cariño que tal tu traje?" pregunto, torcí los ojos

-"Solo a ustedes se les ocurre que yo tenga que colocarme eso" dije sacudiendo la cabeza

-"Hijo da gracias a dios que no elegimos el de gala" dijo riendo, el traje de gala de la época eran pantalones que llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla luego eran unas medias panty blancas con zapatos de tacón que francamente me parecían gay!

-"Lo hubieran elegido y no voy a la fiesta madre" dije, ella se fue en risas

-"Lo se, pero hubiera pagado por verte" dijo e inevitablemente me acorde de Bella, ella me había dicho esas mismas palabras hacia ya varios días atrás, mi mama se dio cuenta del cambio de mi cara

-"Sucede algo?" me pregunto

-"No madre, no sucede nada, pero debo ya marcharme" dije colocándome de pie "es tarde y tengo que ir a la oficina" me coloque de pie y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-"Si quieres vete a tomar algo al salir, los amigos de Alice vienen después de clases a practicar el baile de mascaras y no quiere que nadie vea antes" me comento, asentí

-"Perfecto, llego mas tarde entonces" y salí de la cocina por la puerta de atrás que daba con el garaje

Entable la marcha a mi oficina con Bella entre ceja y ceja, ayer habíamos hablado por teléfono y me había quedado muy extrañado por la voz de hombre que escuche, no le iba a reclamar nada, por que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero si le iba a decir que jugáramos claro, yo le había dicho de frente que me gustaba y que quería algo con ella, si ella no quiere es valido, pero que no me vea la cara de idiota

No la llame, seguramente no atendería, normalmente era imposible localizarla en la mañana, pensaba que era debido a su trabajo, pero después de la llamada de ayer podía pensar mal y eso era lastimosamente lo que estaba haciendo

Una vez en mi oficina me dedique a mi trabajo, la licitación nos estaba llevando mucho tiempo y necesitábamos ponerle corazón a los otros proyectos, me dedique a ellos durante toda la mañana, me reuní entonces con los creativos de la firma para que me explicaran como estaban sus trabajos y si necesitaban de mi o de Emmet en alguno de ellos, Emmet estaba dedicado a la licitación de California al 100% entonces me pareció justo que yo me encargara de lo demás, sin darme cuenta llego la hora del medio día, Laura nuestra secretaria entro, vi con asombro la hora.

-"No Laura, tranquila, no me pidas nada, voy a salir a tomar aire" dije sin dejarla hablar, normalmente cuando llegaba medio día y no salía, ella venia a preguntarme que me pedía para almorzar

-"Es que no vengo por eso Sr. Cullen" me dijo, ya me había colocado de pie y estaba tomando mi chaqueta, me voltee a verla extrañado

-"De que hablas?" pregunte

-"Lo buscan, una señorita lo busca" me dijo

-"Rosalie?" pregunte, no había recordado que mi prima me dijera algo para almorzar

-"No, me dijo que se llamaba Isabella Swan, me pidió que la anunciara, la dejo pasar?" me senté de nuevo de la impresión

-"Sr. Cullen?" pregunto con cautela Laura

-"Ehh… si Laura, hazla pasar" le dije

Esta mujer me quería causar un infarto? Se aparecía donde nunca podía imaginar verla, dándome sorpresas que me dejaban sin aliento, parecía un fantasma, iba y venia a su real antojo, Laura salió de la oficina y a los segundo escuche un toquido en la puerta

-"Pasa" le dije acomodando mi postura y mi rostro, Bella entro a mi oficina, llevaba unos Jeans bastante holgados, sujetos con una correa ancha marrón, tenia una camisa sencilla, marrón también con muchos adornos en dorado, y zapatos deportivos, me impresiono mucho llevaba una gorra de beisbol puesta, con colores parecidos a los que estaba vistiendo, definitivamente esta mujer era un camaleón.

-"Hola" me dijo con voz dulce "te invito a almorzar que me dices?" pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, yo estaba loco, ella no tenia nada con nadie mas, la voz que oí ayer seguramente era de cualquier persona

-"Hola" conteste "Que sorpresa" le dije levantándome a saludarla "como llegaste aquí?" pregunte

-"Me dijiste que trabajabas en publicidad, así que busque tu nombre en la guía de teléfonos, al llamar pregunte si tu trabajabas aquí y entonces pedí al dirección" dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa mas normal y sencilla "Que me dices?" pregunto de nuevo "me dejas invitarte a almorzar?"

-"Bella, tengo casi una semana que no te veo" le dije sacudiendo la cabeza "paso todo lo que paso en aquel club y llegas hoy y con tu cara mas normal me preguntas si quiero…" me quede en silencio ella se me acerco y me beso en los labios

-"Con esto te quiero pedir disculpas, he estado muy ocupada, pero ya voy a estar mas holgada, quería recompensarte de algún modo" dijo con sus manos en mi cuello, se veía bajita sin sus tacones habituales puestos, me olvide de lo que le estaba diciendo, le sonreí y me incline besándola de nuevo

-"Te extrañe" me dijo y le creí

-"Yo también" conteste, ella tomo mi mano y me saco de la oficina

-"Bella deje mis llaves" le dije riendo

-"No las vas a necesitar" me dijo sonriendo, termino de halarme fuera de la oficina, me llevo al ascensor, nos encontramos con Emmet

-"Hola Oso!" le dijo Bella, él la vio realmente sorprendido

-"Bella, que bueno verte" le dijo y volteo a verme a mi, subiendo sus cejas, me encogí de hombros riendo

-"Me llevo a Edward a almorzar" le dijo "nos vemos ahora" se alzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, me halo al ascensor, las puertas de este se cerraron dejando a Emmet extrañado en la mitad del pasillo

-"Estas loca lo sabias?" le dije riendo marcando la planta baja

-"No vale, solo estoy contenta de verte" dijo y se me acerco, la abrace y me beso de nuevo, mi oficina estaba en el ultimo piso de una torre donde habían muchas mas empresas, era evidente que se detuviera el ascensor en algún piso, eso ocurrió en el piso 12, ella me empujo un poco y me oculto en el panel de botones, me quede ahí y ella se coloco un dedo en sus labios para que me mantuviera cayado, las puertas se abrieron y ella se puso en todo el medio impidiéndole el paso a las personas de afuera.

-"Disculpen, pero este ascensor esta en mantenimiento, por favor esperen el siguiente" le dijo de la manera mas seria posible, yo sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo, ella no le dio chance a las personas de reaccionar, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y nos quedamos solos, salí de mi escondite riendo

-"Bella, estas loca" dije de nuevo

-"Solo quiero bajar contigo sola" me dijo acercándoseme de nuevo, la abrace y pensé que a estos podíamos jugar los dos, estire mi mano y toque el botón rojo para que se detuviera el ascensor, ella rió contra mis labios

-"Buen chico" me dijo y se fundió con mi boca, le levante un poco su gorra sin quitársela del todo, la abrace y levante un poco su camisa acariciando la piel de su espalda, ella emitió un sonido de placer por sus labios, la apreté mas contra mi y ella se arqueo, moldeándose a mi pecho

-"Creo que es mejor que bajemos" dije "si, no voy a tener que sobornar a los de seguridad para que borren la cinta del ascensor" ella rió de nuevo contra mis labios me dio un pico y asintió, pise de nuevo el botón rojo y el ascensor reanudo la marcha, llegamos a la planta baja, había mucha gente en la recepción de la torre, ella me tomo de la mano y salimos así por la puerta principal, pensé que íbamos a tomar un taxi en la puerta, pero ella siguió caminando

-"Bella a donde vamos?" le pregunte

-"Hoy vamos por mi cuenta, así que ven" dijo le seguí el paso y llegamos a un puesto ambulante de salchichas, la vi subiendo una ceja en lo que se puso hacer la fila

-"Vamos a comer aquí?" le pregunte

-"Este es el puesto de salchichas mas delicioso del mundo, cuando termines de comer me darás la razón, suéltate un poco, necesitas bajar esa tensión en tus hombros" me dijo sonriendo, sacudí la cabeza, pero igual haría lo que ella quisiera

-"Mostaza?" me pregunto, antes de pedir

-"Claro" le conteste, llego nuestro turno, el vendedor la trato muy amablemente, ella pidió cuatro salchichas, nos las dieron para llevar en unos estuches blancos y pidió 2 gaseosas, fui a pagar y no me dejo, ella saco unos cuantos dólares y tomo la bolsa con la comida, entonces nos fuimos a un parque que estaba cerca, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en un banco junto al camino, cruzo sus piernas sentándose frente a mi, abrió el primer estuche blanco y saco una de las salchichas estaban cubiertas con algo crujiente y las sostenidas por un palillo de madera, le coloco la mostaza por encima y me la ofreció

-"Buen provecho" me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír, tome la salchicha de su mano, la mire con cierto recelo, ella rió y tomo la suya mordiéndola, entonces la imite

Yo nunca había comido en esos puestos ambulantes, si había ido a restaurantes sin mucho lujo y cafeterías, pero jamás me había puesto a comer en la mitad de la nada, me fije a mi alrededor y habían varias personas en las mismas que nosotros, aunque la mayoría eran personas solas, así que decidí desestresarme y me dedique a disfrutar el momento con Bella

Nos comimos 2 cada unos y nos tomamos la gaseosa, la comida fue extraña pero estaba muy sabrosa, quede realmente satisfecho, así que caminamos un rato para bajar un poco la comida

-"Y que a sido de tu vida estos días Bella" pregunte

-"He estado muy ocupada, como te habrás dado cuenta" me dijo sonriendo

-"Si me di cuenta" quería preguntarle por ayer pero no sabia como abordar el tema

-"Ven" me dijo y nos saco del camino entrando en el área del césped, llegamos a un gran roble

-"Te gusta?" me pregunto

-"Si, si me gusta, no sabia que había tanto verde tan cerca de mi oficina" conteste sonriendo, me recosté del árbol y ella se recostó sobre mi, me deje caer al suelo quedando ella sentada entre mis piernas, me importaba muy poco ensuciarme la ropa.

-"Como va lo de tu hermana" me pregunto al rato, ella tenia su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y mis brazos estaban rodeando su cintura

-"Bien, la fiesta es mañana, tengo que llegar tarde hoy a la casa, van a ensañar un baile y no quieren que lo vea" le dije

-"Es raro que vivas aun con tus padres" me dijo

-"Es una historia un poco larga" le conteste besando su hombro

-"Cuéntamela" me dijo

-"Yo vivo solo desde hace mas o menos 5 años, pero era un apartamento muy pequeño y hace no mucho decidí mudarme, ampliar horizontes" dije medio riendo "conseguí uno muy bonito, pero estaba algo destruido, mi mama dijo que me ayudaría a remodelarlo, pero pasaron varias cosas antes, hemos tenido proyectos nuevos en la firma y la fiesta de Alice tiene casi mas de 6 meses en organización, así que deje el asunto de mi departamento para cuando estuviera mas holgado, y mis padres no pusieron objeción en que me quedara en mi antiguo cuarto así que" dije encogiéndome de hombros

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, y más pudo mi curiosidad que mi educación, pero ella hablo al mismo momento que yo

-"Bella ayer…" dije

-"Edward ayer…" dijo ella, al mismo tiempo

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y reímos un poco al ver que pensábamos en lo mismo, le bese de nuevo el hombro y hable yo primero

-"No estabas sola ayer verdad?" pregunte contra su piel, ella se volteo un poco para verme de frente

-"No, no lo estaba" contesto, por lo menos no me dijo mentiras

-"Debo saber quien era?" pregunte, tratando de no ser maleducado

-"No era nadie importante, le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo, eso fue todo" me dijo, respire profundo

-"Bella, tienes novio?" pregunte de frente "no me voy a molestar ni nada, una mujer como tu debe estar ocupada, eso es lo mas normal, solo quiero saber donde estoy parado, con que me tengo que enfrentar" le dije

-"Edward" dijo enderezándose por completo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, quedando frente a mi, me tomo por las mejillas

-"No tengo novio" dijo, le sonreí "pero" dijo y la sonrisa se me borro "ya te había dicho que mi vida es un poco diferente a las de las personas normales, siempre ensayo hasta muy tarde y mi tiempo libre es reducido, pero últimamente, cada vez que tengo un poco lo paso contigo"

-"En serio?" pregunte sonriéndole, ella asintió

-"Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta contigo" continuó "puedes lidiar con mi horario? con mis tiempos libres? No puedo obligarte, si quieres nos quedamos hasta aquí" dijo y le coloque un dedo en los labios

-"Estas empeñada en apartarme de ti" le dije

-"No" dijo ella negando "solo trato de advertirte, no es fácil tener algo conmigo" dijo

-"Shh" le dije callándola, la atraje a mi de nuevo y la bese en los labios degustándola como el mas exquisito de los manjares, ella se dejo recostar sobre mi, me escurrí sobre el pasto y ella quedo sobre mi, se apoyo en una de sus manos y me vio sonriendo, tome la gorra que todavía tenia puesta y se la quite, pasándola por su cola de caballo, ella volteo su cuello permitiendo desplazar su cabello fuera de la gorra, entonces su cabello largo y con tonos rojizos gracias a los rayos del sol callo alrededor de su rostro

-"Te gusta mi cabello suelto" dijo ella riéndose

-"Me gustas tu, tu cabello es un bono" dije, ella rió por lo alto, pero se inclino sobre mi, me dio un beso corto y se separo

-"Hey, no había terminado de besarte" le dije, ella rió por lo alto

-"Esto es una locura Edward" dijo, pero no deje que terminara, subí mis manos y las coloque en sus mejillas

-"Estonces estoy loco" le dije y la atraje de nuevo a mis labios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

**Reina Antonietta:**

**Bella Pov:**

Salí de mi camerino completamente vestida, hoy era sábado y tenía trabajo, iba a acompañar a un chico, no muy conocido la verdad, a una fiesta temática, era de la reina Antonietta, había salido y estaba en los camerinos conjuntos, Meredith me había dicho que quería verme con el traje, así que me pare en la puerta de mi camerino y aclare mi garganta.

-"Ejem" dije en voz alta, era todavía un poco temprano para que todas las chicas estuvieran aquí, así que las que estaban pudieron escucharme, Meredith que estaba pendiente se volteo a verme.

-"Anarella! Qué hermoso!" dijo acercándome "no pareces tu" dijo medio riendo

Mi traje era de color champaña, con un corsé , exageradamente apretado, que me había ayudado Madame a ponérmelo, con infinidades de aplicaciones brillantes de color rojo por todo el corpiño, a la vez era tan ajustado que mis senos se veían mas grandes de lo que eran en realidad, del escote al cuello lo cubría una tela trasparente como encaje, era una fiesta de una adolecente, no podía ir tan provocativa, los vestidos de la época tenían mangas muy grandes pero gracias a Dios habíamos modernizado el traje e iba sin mangas, así que mis brazos estaban libres, de mi cintura hacía abajo iba la falda del traje, que también era modernizada, no podía con los armadores inmensos de la época así que lo convertimos en una mini falda, que me llegaba a medio muslo, con mucho vuelo y bastante armada, era idéntica a las de la época, solo que en versión mas corta, mi cabello iba escondido otra vez, me había colocado una peluca realmente rubia de bucles con un moño a media cola, y el resto cayéndome en cascada por la espalda, mis piernas iban cubiertas con panty medias blancas y mis zapatos eran unos tacones cerrados tan rojos como las aplicaciones de mi vestido, al igual que mi cartera de fiesta.

Meredith me veía impresionada

-"Me hubieran contratado a mí, me encantaría probarme ese vestido" dijo viéndome, reí por lo alto

-"Si aun respiro, cuando me lo quite te lo dejo para que te lo pruebes antes de devolverlo"

-"Trato hecho" contesto sonriente

El procedimiento de hace dos días se repitió, fui al reservado de Madame, que elogio mi vestido, la única diferencia es que el chico al que iba a acompañar estaba en el reservado, era mas joven que yo, tenia alrededor de 20 años, era un poco mas alto y gordito, sin embargo se veía simpático, al verme me extendió su mano educadamente.

-"Jim, encantado" dijo colocándose de pie, me fije en su atuendo, estaba con el traje de gala de la época, era un traje hasta las rodillas con medias blancas y zapatos de tacón, tenia una camisa y un chaleco de cuello alto con una pañoleta que salía del cuello de la camisa, era muy elaborado en colores dorado y azules, se parecía al traje de Leonardo Di Caprio uso en el baile de mascaras de la película _el hombre de la mascara de hierro_, el chico contaba con cabello largo por lo que estaba amarrado en una coleta al nivel de su nuca, se notaba a leguas que era un disfraz pero el chico lo llevaba bien.

-"Anarella, encantada" conteste, haciendo una inclinación propia de la época, Madame nos dio las indicaciones a ambos y salimos al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba el auto que nos iba a llevar, esta vez me escolto Embry, a Jacob no lo había visto, a lo mejor no había llegado o estaba ocupado, por supuesto, Embry no se preocupaba por mi como Jacob, simplemente abrió la puerta del auto permitiéndome entrar, una vez todo mi vestido a salvo tranco la puerta sin decirme si quiera adiós, sacudí la cabeza, de verdad que este chico me odiaba.

Emprendimos camino, Jim se veía algo apenado, a veces volteaba a verme y regresaba su vista a la ventana.

-"Jim" lo llame, él volteo a verme.

-"Si?"

-"Si vamos a ir a una fiesta juntos, no debes tratarme con miedo, suéltate un poco si?" le dije, él sonrió.

-"Lo lamento, mis amigos fueron los que se empeñaron en que contratara los servicios de una acompañante, así que ando un poco perdido"

-"No te preocupes, mas bien cuéntame, debo saber algo en particular?" pregunte.

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Si voy a hacer el papel de tu novia, amiga, conocida o simplemente compañía"

-"Amiga, y posible novia" dijo, asentí

-"Alguien en especial debe vernos?" pregunte, a lo mejor era como me había pasado con Jasper y quería darle celos a una antigua novia.

-"No, mi hermanita esta en el cortejo de la cumpleañera y voy a vigilarla un poco" asentí, así que esta fiesta iba a ser tranquila, eso permitió que me relajara un poco.

Llegamos a una mansión, era realmente grande y hermosa, con millones de luces encendidas bordeando el camino de la entrada a la puerta principal de la casa, solo habían algunos autos esperando para llegar a la entrada, cuando faltaban dos autos Jim me extendió una caja blanca, lo mire extrañado, la tome y cuando la abrí me fije que era una mascara, increíblemente hermosa, del mismo color que mi vestido con adornos en rojo, lo mire extrañada

-"Supe los colores de tu vestido por que pregunte, y mande a hacer esa mascara por precaución, no quiero que nadie se entere quien eres realmente, me dijeron que a veces eres muy solicitada, espero comprendas" yo estaba muy maquillada, con una base un poco mas blanca que yo, pestañas postizas y labios rojos, pero si él quería que en algún momento pudiera permanecer oculta, estaba en su derecho.

-"Claro" dije sacando la mascara de la caja, tenia un palito de madera que permitía mantenerla frente a la cara, la detalle un poco mejor y luego me la coloque frente a la cara, "es hermosa" le dije removiéndola de mi rostro.

-"Puedes quedártela si quieres" dijo, yo asentí, y entonces llego nuestro turno de bajarnos del auto, Jim se bajo primero y me ofreció su mano, yo la tome, en la mano libre mantuve la mascara y mi cartera, salí del auto y entonces me incorpore frente a la mansión, me fije que venían personas caminando hacia la entrada, vestidos similares a Jim y a mi, las puertas de la mansión eran blancas y duplicaban mi altura, con manijas doradas, en la madera había una "C" muy elaborada en bronce realmente pulida, Jim me ofreció su brazo y me sonrió, me guinde de él y entramos al salón.

La decoración del sitio era increíble, en la en medio de la mansión, había una escultura de hielo, de una chica vestida de la época, todo el personal que trabajaba vestía trajes negros con delantales blancos y los hombres trajes blancos con corbatines negros, los invitados se distribuían a lo largo de toda la sala en mesas donde cabían alrededor de 10 personas por mesa, cada mesa contaba con un candelabro de bronce con velas, como centro, la lámpara del techo era una araña inmensa que parecía hecha en oro de lo brillante que era, Jim me llevo del brazo indicándome hacia el lado derecho del salón, había muchísima gente, no podía creer que esto fuera la fiesta de una chica, esto parecía un baile real, de verdad me encontraba en el siglo XII, llegamos frente a una menuda chica, de cabellos rubios, no se había colocado peluca, y su traje era una versión del mío, la falda era corta, pero no tanto como la mía y era color Beige con verde, este traje contaba con mangas largas, Jim se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Cinthia ya llegue, como estas hermanita?" le dijo, así que ella era la chica que veníamos a vigilar un poco.

-"Jim! Que increíble te vez" dijo ella abrazándolo "viste que no te ves ridículo?" le dijo al separarse, no pude evitar reír, era cierto a los hombres invitados a esta fiesta les iba a costar un monto sentirse cómodos en estos trajes, Cinthia se percato de mi presencia.

-"Hola!" me dijo "tu debes ser la amiga de mi hermano, soy Cinthia" me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-"Encantada Cinthia, mi nombre es Anarella" le dije haciendo una reverencia.

-"Me encanta tu vestido" me dijo

-"Gracias, el tuyo esta muy bonito también, te ves muy bien" le dije siendo educada

-"Cindy, como van los nervios?" le pregunto Jim

-"Horrible!" Dijo nerviosa "el baile arranca a la media noche" dijo

-"Baile?" pregunte interesada

-"Si" contesto esta vez Jim "eh estado ayudando a Cindy a practicar el baile de mascaras, sabes? el famoso que dio la Reina Antonietta?" me dijo.

-"Claro que lo conozco" dije emocionada, ese baile me encantaba, había sido mi examen final en danza en segundo año de la universidad "lo van a hacer hoy?" pregunte emocionada.

-"Si" contesto Cinthia "estoy realmente nerviosa"

-"No te preocupes preciosa, lo harás genial, cuéntame donde esta la cumpleañera, para felicitarla?" pregunto Jim.

-"No estaba a la entrada?" pregunto asombrada, "su hermano y ella estaban recibiendo a los invitados, seguramente entro a tomar algo, búscala por allá" dijo señalando la parte opuesta a donde nos encontrábamos.

Jim me volvió a ofrecer su brazo, lo tome y caminamos en la dirección que nos indico su hermana, entonces nos fijamos que la familia anfitriona, contaba con 3 miembros, mi atención fue a la menuda chica que estaba en el centro, su cabello era increíblemente negro y corto peinado con las puntas hacia arriba señalando cualquier dirección, estaba maquillada muy moderna con un lunar dibujado en una de sus mejillas, tenia una sonrisa radiante y saludaba a todo el mundo con una reverencia, a su lado estaban los que imagino eran sus padres, el hombre tenia el cabello casi rubio, era muy blanco, me pareció familiar, vestía una versión del traje de gala, hasta tenia un bastón en una de sus manos, se veía genial, aparte que todos tenían un porte y una elegancia única, del otro lado de la chica estaba su mamá, ella si llevaba un vestido clásico de la época, era de color azul claro, con armador y corsé y su cabello era castaño un tono a lo mejor mas oscuro que mi cabello, estaba peinado en un moño alto, Jim me hablo al oído.

-"Son la familia Cullen, Alice, la cumpleañera, es la hija menor, Carlisle es su padre, un cardiólogo muy famoso, y Esme su esposa y dama de la alta sociedad"

No escuche muy bien la explicación, una corriente de hielo me recorrió la espalda, Cullen? Alice Cullen?, me podía encontrar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermana de Edward?, no yo no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Vi al papa de la chica y me fije que me parecía familiar por que tenia cierto parecido con Edward.

-"Cullen?" pregunte temblando "Alice Cullen?"

-"Si" contesto Jim, "los conoces?" negué con la cabeza.

-"En persona no" dije, mi mente se había bloqueado por completo, no podía ir a conocer a los padres y hermana de Edward, no ahora, no así.

Jim y yo nos habíamos quedado a unos metros de la familia anfitriona, él decía algo pero mi cara demostraba un terror palpable, Edward no podía verme aquí, no podía verme acompañada por alguien mas, no podía enterarse de lo que era realmente, no ahora.

Para la mayor de mis angustias apareció Rosalie, que venia del brazo de un chico que no conocía, imaginaba se trataba de Drake, detrás de ellos venían Edward y Emmet, estaban conversando muy animadamente, iban camino a Alice y sus padres, me llene de pánico y empecé a caminar hacia atrás.

-"Debo salir de aquí" dije aterrada viendo mis zapatos.

-"De que hablas? Vamos a saludar a los Cullen"

-"No puedo, me siento mal, necesito ir al tocador" dije lo primero que se me ocurrió yo sabia que mi cara tenia pinta de enferma.

-"Esta bien déjame acompañarte" dijo Jim, entonces me fije de nuevo en los Cullen, Edward estaba riendo por algo que decía Emmet, no pude evitar sonreír, se veía muy guapo, entonces Rosalie volteo en mi dirección, me voltee rápidamente, para que no me viera, Jim le pregunto a un mesonero donde quedaban el servicio de las damas, el hombre le indico y yo fui caminando hacia donde le dijeron.

Era para una sola persona y gracias a Dios estaba desocupado, le cerré la puerta en la cara a Jim y entre sentándome en un asiento de cuero que había en la pared del costado, el corsé no me dejaba respirar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, me coloque de nuevo de pie y empecé a caminar en círculos, tome mi bolso de mi muñeca, coloque la mascara en el mueble del lavamanos, saque mi celular temblando, marque y me coloque el aparato en el oído.

-"Alo, Anarella, paso algo linda?" me dijo la voz de Jacob al atenderme.

-"Jake" dije con la voz ahogada.

-"Que paso?" dijo alterado por mi voz "Donde estas?"

-"Jake, estoy bien, pero todo se echo a perder no se que hacer" dije, me coloque una mano en el costado, el maldito corsé no me dejaba respirar.

-"Ya va, espera un poco, respira y dime que sucede?"

-"Edward" dije sin ser capaz de decir nada mas "Edward esta aquí"

-"En la fiesta?" pregunto, eso era obvio no?

-"Si!" dije mientras otra lagrima corría por mi mejilla.

-"Que hace ahí?" pregunto asombrado.

-"Él es el dueño de la fiesta, estoy en el cumpleaños de la hermana menor de Edward, Jake!" dije realmente histérica, estaba híper ventilando, bueno lo que me permitía el corsé, los dedos de mis manos empezaron a dormirse.

-"Isabella!" me llamo sacándome de mi ataque al decir mi nombre "cálmate, respira!" me dijo, intente hacerle caso, "donde estas?" me pregunto, mientras abría y cerraba mis puños en un intento de restablecer la circulación en ellos.

-"No se, es una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad"

-"No, eso no, donde estas ahora?" me pregunto.

-"Encerrada en un baño" dije.

-"Y el cliente?"

-"Esta afuera esperándome"

-"Anarella, Edward te vio?" pregunto.

-"No, pero…"

-"Pero nada, tienes que salir, tienes con que taparte?" pregunto realmente serio.

-"Jacob no puedo salir de aquí" le dije asustada todavía.

-"Y que vas a hacer?, quedarte encerrada el resto de la fiesta? No puedes, recuerda que estas trabajando"

-"Jake" dije con la voz quebrada.

-"Nada!" dijo fuerte "tienes como ocultarte?" pregunto de nuevo, entonces vi la mascara en el mueble frente a mi.

-"Si" conteste "tengo una mascara" dije.

-"Entonces compón el rostro y la actitud, tu eres Anarella y tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo, colócate la mascara y ocúltate de Edward, solo son un par de horas Anarella, resiste un par de horas"

Sorbí fuertemente por la nariz.

-"Estoy aterrada" dije llorando.

-"Pues no puedes estarlo, _**respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás**_, recuerdas?" me dijo haciéndome reaccionar, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y asentí.

-"Ok, lo haré"

-"Esa es mi chica, esta muy pendiente y cumple con tu trabajo, después resolvemos lo de Edward ok?"

-"Sabes cual es la única solución Jake" dije muy conciente de que a lo mejor no iba a poder verlo después de esto.

-"Después lo resolvemos ok?" contesto cortante.

-"Esta bien, gracias" dije ya mas tranquila.

-"Ni lo menciones, te espero para cuando regreses si?"

-"Esta bien, un beso Jake" dije y colgué el teléfono, me apoye en las dos manos frente al espejo del lavamanos y respire profundo, tome una toalla la humedecí y me refresque un poco el cuello, saque mi labial de la cartera y retoque mi maquillaje, tocaron entonces a la puerta.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto Jim desde afuera.

-"Dame un segundo, ya salgo, no te preocupes" le conteste, Jacob tenia razón, no podía largarme de aquí aunque eso era lo que quería, el error había sido aceptarle la salida a Edward, yo no podía involucrarme con alguien siendo lo que soy.

Termine de retocarme el maquillaje y me vi al espejo, tome la mascara la coloque sobre mi rostro y me vi en el espejo, la mascara me cubría hasta la nariz, me dejaba al descubierto la boca, saque mi maquillaje de nuevo y dibuje un lunar cerca de mi labio, solo por si acaso me topaba con él, me coloque de nuevo la mascara y efectivamente no parecía yo, la peluca el maquillaje, la ropa y mi actitud podían ayudarme a salir airosa de esta.

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_ dije cerrando los ojos un segundo, luego tome la manija de la puerta y la abrí, Jim me esperaba afuera.

-"Estas bien?" pregunto de nuevo.

-"Si" dije segura, disculpa es que el corsé estaba demasiado ajustado" dije como excusa, él asintió y me ofreció su brazo.

-"Vamos" me dijo, yo tome su brazo y con la mano libre me cubrí el rostro con la mascara.

-"Vamos" conteste, con calma por fuera, pero realmente asustada por dentro.

**Edward pov:**

Y llego el día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Alice, estaba vistiéndome en mi cuarto, mi traje era negro como la noche, pantalones largos (no me iba a poner la versión de gala) zapatos de suela elegantes igual de negros, camisa de cuello alto blanca, con chaleco y sobretodo negros también, el chaleco tenia cuello alto y un poco abierto, que le daba espacio para en vez de corbata me colocara un pañuelo especialmente doblado, el pañuelo tenia costuras en dorado, dándole un toque elegante al atuendo, amarrado por mi pecho iba la capa que concluía el atuendo por completo, estaba terminando de colocarme el pañuelo y entro Rosalie a mi habitación.

-"Necesitas ayuda?" me pregunto, levante mi rostro riéndome, pero entonces la detalle, traía un vestido color púrpura, con armador en las caderas, dándole inclusive mas curvas de las que tenia, la falda era corta pero no mucho, el corsé tenia dibujos bordados en color negro, el cabello recogido en un moño súper alto que hacia que se le viera el cuello realmente largo, ella termino de entrar y me fije que traía el diario en sus manos.

-"Que linda" le dije, ella tomo los bordes de su falda, coloco un pie delante del otro e inclino su cabeza.

-"Gracias joven Edward" dijo y reí por lo alto.

-"Estas encantada con todo esto no?"

-"Sip" dijo caminando hacia mi, tomo la capa y me la coloco, estaba amarrándola en mi pecho.

-"El baile de hoy lo hice en la universidad y esta moda siempre me gusto" dijo sonriendo.

-"No me habías contado eso" le dije.

-"No? Bueno, hay cosas que no eh tenido chance de contarte, pero el baile de mascaras que van a hacer hoy, fue una presentación que nos pidieron en los primeros años de la universidad" dijo palmeándome el pecho indicándome que ya había terminado.

-"Que tal?" dije dando una vuelta para que viera mi atuendo.

-"Perfecto" dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Universidad?" pregunte "Bella también lo hizo?"

-"Si, si lo hizo" dijo volteando sus ojos.

-"Deja" le dije riéndome "solo quiero saber de ella eso es todo"

-"Si, si, andas derretido por ella"

-"Me gusta" dije sin rodeos "y mucho"

-"Que mal que no pudo venir verdad?"

-"Si, lastima que tenia planes, hubiera sido todo un espectáculo verlas a las 2 en estos trajes" le dije, ella sonrió y volvió a inclinarse.

-"Ya empezaron a llegar los invitados?" pregunte.

-"Deben empezar a llegar en cualquier momento, son cerca de las 8, mis tíos y Alice ya están listos allá abajo, le están tomando las fotos a Alice"

-"Vamos entonces?" le dije, ella se acerco a mi escritorio y tomo el diario que había traído, la vi extrañado.

-"Que haces leyendo noticias?"

-"No son en realidad noticias, es que salio un reportaje de Jasper Phelps, sabes?" me pregunto, arrugue un poco la frente.

-"El diputado?" pregunte.

-"El hijo de él" dijo sonriendo.

-"Aja y eso que tiene?" pregunte extendiéndole la mano para que me diera el diario.

-"Es que cancelo su compromiso y quería mostrarle la noticia a Tía Esme" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Farandulera" le dije riendo, entonces tome el diario que decía en letras negras.

_**El columnista del Times, Jasper Phelps, hijo del diputado Xavier Phelps, rompió definitivamente su compromiso con Victoria Kraken.**_

Vi una foto del chico bailando con una mujer de cabello negro y corto con un vestido blanco

-"Termino su compromiso? pero bailo con la chica" dije riendo "aunque no lo culpo la chica esta muy bien" dije subiendo la ceja, al ver como estaba recostada de su brazo, paralela con el piso y mostrando sus piernas por la abertura de su vestido, Rosalie se me acerco.

-"Es que esa no es la novia!" me dijo y la vi subiendo una ceja, estaba pasada de chismosa y amarillista, ella hizo caso omiso a mi cara y me siguió explicando.

-"Esta es la nueva novia, o amante, no sé, porque nadie la conoce y no dio declaraciones a la prensa" entonces me quito la noticia de las manos, paso a la hoja de atrás.

-"Mira!" dijo en voz alta, sacudí al cabeza pero vi lo que me estaba mostrando, era una secuencia de fotos, en todas se veían los mismos dos personajes.

La primera la chica estaba protegida por los brazos del hombre, subí mis cejas al fijarme en los detalles, él tenia la camisa por fuera y estaba despeinado y ella tenia sus zapatos en la mano, luego la otra estaban tan cerca que parecían besándose, la otra caminaban de manos tomadas dándole la espalda a las cámaras, y la ultima de la secuencia de fotos, la chica estaba en unas escaleras viendo hacia abajo, Jasper estaba en cuclillas colocándole los zapatos, ella lo veía sonriendo, voltee un poco el rostro, esta chica me parecía familiar.

-"Hay alguna donde se vea la cara completa de la chica?" le pregunte a Rosalie, ella me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Después me dices que yo soy la chismosa"

-"No vale, es que me parece conocida" dije

-"Pues no, esa es una de las cosas que dicen en la noticia, la chica no se dejo tomar fotos, Jasper siempre la mantenía al margen de los lentes"

-"Joven Edward?" me llamo Rosita, el ama de llaves, desde la puerta, voltee mi atención a ella.

-"Dime Rosita" dije volteándome a la puerta

-"Sus padres y su hermana lo están buscando, a usted también Joven Rose, ya les toca tomarse las fotos"

-"Ya vamos Rosita, gracias" le dije, ella asintió y antes de retirarse nos dijo

-"Se ven muy guapos" le sonreí, tome a Rose de la mano y ambos hicimos una reverencia

-"Gracias" le dijimos al tiempo, Rosita sonrió angelical y nos dio paso para salir, bajamos a la sala, después de elogiar a Alice que estaba realmente hermosa, y a mi madre, nos dedicamos a las fotos de la fiesta.

Todo iba saliendo como Alice quería, sus amigos fueron llegando y a eso de las 10 de la noche la casa estaba repleta de gente extraña, pero el mejor momento fue cuando llego Emmet.

-"Tu!" me dijo señalándome, estaba en el bar pidiendo un whisky, me voltee al escucharlo y casi escupo el contenido de mi vaso, del ataque de risa que me dio al verlo.

-"Como demonios es que tu tienes puesto eso? Y a mi me toco esto?" dijo furioso, señalando su traje beige de gala, casi muero de la risa al verle los zapatos de tacón con hebilla dorada, las medias y los pantalones.

-"Ya va" dije riéndome con ganas.

-"Sigues riendo y te voy a golpear" me dijo serio, intente componer mi postura, pero no lo logre

-"Por lo menos no te toco usar peluca" le dije aun riéndome

-"Se suponía que todos los trajes serian así" dijo él señalando el suyo

-"No" le conteste ya mas tranquilo "era traje de la época, la mía es la versión viajera, vestidos así viajaban los hombres de la época" dije señalando mi traje "yo jamás me iba a poner la versión de gala" dije casi escupiendo de nuevo de la risa.

-"Edward ya" me dijo serio, asentí

-"Claro, claro, disculpa hermano, no sucederá de nuevo" dije y no pude controlarme de nuevo, él se cruzo de brazos.

-"Es enserio lo del golpe" me dijo, compuse mi rostro y asentí, Rose se acerco a nosotros.

-"Emmet, te vez increíble!" le dijo con una sonrisa, evidentemente a Emmet se le salieron las babas viendo a Rose, sacudí la cabeza y los deje un momento a solas, yo sabia que venia Drake, pero no había llegado así que no importaba si estos dos estaban juntos un rato, fui a ver a Alice.

-"Hola preciosa" le dije al acercarme.

-"Hola hermanito, te gusta como quedo todo?" me pregunto emocionada

-"Todo quedo increíble" le dije besándole la frente, "ya llego tu acompañante para el baile?" le pregunte

-"Si, James esta por ahí" dijo señalando al salón, "mi mama me dijo que me quedara por aquí mientras terminan de llegar los invitados, ya vienen" dijo viendo detrás de mi a mis padres, me quede con ellos un rato y Rose y Emmet se acercaron a mi pidiéndome que los acompañara a buscar a Drake a la puerta, me retire unos momentos hacia los jardines.

Yo me había equivocado con Emmet al reírme de su atuendo, comparado con Drake, le quedaba bien, cuando Drake se bajo del auto tuve que voltearme para otro lado para no reírme en su cara, se veía increíblemente ridículo, y exageradamente flaco, como un renacuajo como este podía con una mujer como Rose, cuando me enderece un poco me fije en la cara de Emmet, este sacudió un poco la cabeza y concentro su mirada en sus zapatos, apretando los labios.

-"Edward" me saludo extendiéndome la mano.

-"Drake" dije correspondiéndole "bueno verte"

-"Cariño, él es Emmet" dijo Rose presentándolos.

-"Encantado" dijo Drake, Emmet no pudo contestar simplemente asintió mientras se estrechaban de manos, Rosalie lo tomo de la mano y entro dejándonos a sus espaldas, Emmet y yo nos reímos en silencio chocando los puños, Rose se medio volteo y nos dedico una mirada asesina que solo nos dejo mas ganas de reír.

Dejamos que se adelantaran un poco y nos quedamos atrás, riéndonos otro poco

-"Como semejante cosa, puede estar con Rose?" pregunto Emmet

-"No tengo idea, y para mas colmo como la trata? Que le pasa a Rose" pregunte realmente intrigado

-"No importa Bro, yo le recordare lo que es un hombre de verdad" me dijo cuadrando sus hombros, lo vi riendo

-"Procura que sea en otra ropa si?"

Me dio un puñetazo en el hombro

-"Te lo ganaste" dijo en lo que me pase la mano por donde me golpeo

-"No importa" dije riendo de nuevo

Entramos de nuevo a la fiesta, mis padres estaban con Alice saludando a algunos invitados, Emmet me dijo algo de Drake y me dio risa de nuevo, Rose volteo de nuevo furiosa, le lance un beso para calmarla, Alice hablo.

-"Y a esos que les paso?" dijo refiriéndose a una pareja que se iba alejando de espaldas a nosotros

-"De que hablas Alice?" pregunte

-"Esos dos" dijo señalando con la barbilla "el chico lo conozco, es el hermano de Cinthia, la chica ni idea, pero se fueron corriendo" dijo extrañada.

-"A lo mejor la chica se sintió mal" dijo Rose

-"Jum" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, nos quedamos ahí un tiempo prudencial y después nos fuimos a la mesa donde debíamos colocarnos.

Era muy cómico ver a los chicos de las edades de Alice, bailando música moderna con semejantes trajes, pero era todo un espectáculo, Emmet y yo nos habíamos dedicado a beber casi todo el Whisky de la fiesta, dentro de todo me sentía realmente solo, la visita de Bella ayer me había dejado con ganas y mas ganas de verla nuevamente, mi madre se me acerco cerca de media noche.

-"Será que me invitas a bailar o has tomado mucho para poder hacerlo" me dijo subiendo una ceja.

-"Madre no exageres, no eh bebido tanto" le dije colocándome de pie, ofreciéndole mi brazo para llevarla a la pista de baile.

-"Estas bien cariño?" me pregunto una vez comenzamos a bailar

-"Por que eres tan intuitiva? Se supone que estas muy ocupada para estar pendiente hoy de mi" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Eres mi hijo también, no importa cuantos años tengas, ni que tan ocupada este, siempre voy a tener tiempo para los dos, además, estas bebiendo mucho y tus risas son muy escandalosas, eso solo lo haces cuando te quieres distraer a juro"

Le bese la frente.

-"Y entonces, me vas a decir?"

-"No es nada del otro mundo madre, solo estoy un poco nostálgico" le dije

-"Por que?"

-"No te lo eh contado, pero estoy saliendo con una chica, se llama Isabella y me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Y por que no vino? No la invitaste?"

-"Si la invite, pero ya tenia planes, salimos hace poco" dije tratando de explicar su ausencia

-"Que pena" contesto

-"Sip, es toda una pena"

-"Chica afortunada" dijo al rato, reí y sacudí la cabeza, le di una vuelta bailando y la regrese a mis brazos.

-"Tu opinión es un poco parcializada" dije sonriéndole.

-"Es afortunada" dijo torciendo sus ojos, "tenia años que una chica no te distraía, tu eres muy pica flor, todas se vuelven locas por ti y tu te das el lujo de solo usarlas"

-"Mama" le dije apenado, esos son temas que no son buenos tratarlos con tu mama

-"Edward, tampoco tengo 15 años, se como las cosas funcionan hijo, tu nunca has tenido novia seria" dijo, sacudí la cabeza.

-"No me gusta amarrarme a una chica, eso es todo"

-"Pero esta Isabella es diferente" dijo convencida.

-"Por que estas tan segura?"

-"Con solo verte lo se, tienes días distraído"

-"La conozco hace mas o menos un mes, es amiga de Rose, estudiaron juntas"

-"En serio?" pregunto contenta, asentí "que situación tan divertida" dijo

-"Eres un caso madre" dije riendo, pero justo coloco su atención en la mesa donde estaba Alice, imite su movimiento.

-"Que hora es cariño?" me pregunto, saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, no tenia mi reloj puesto, no combinaba con el atuendo.

-"Las 11 y 50" dije

-"Faltan diez minutos para el baile, vamos" me dijo, dejamos de bailar y la escolte a la mesa de Alice, pero con el rabillo del ojo capture unos ojos que me parecían muy familiares, podía ser?

Voltee a donde pensé que la había visto, no había nadie, una chica con un traje dorado y rojo y una mascara estaba junto a su pareja.

-"Edward" me llamo Alice colocándose a mi lado, preste mi atención en ella

-"Dime hermanita"

-"Lleva a los invitados al salón si? y no te vayas a perder el baile, quiero que me veas si?" le sonreí tiernamente, se veía adorable.

Emmet me ayudo y escoltamos a los invitados al salón de la entrada, en los bordes estaban el personal que trabajaba para la fiesta entregándole a los invitados mascaras para adecuar el ambiente, Gertrudis me dio mi mascara y a mis padres, el salón contaba con las escaleras, por donde bajarían las chicas para encontrarse con sus acompañantes, yo iba hacer la presentación del baile, subí con mis padres algunos escalones, me coloque de frente llamando la atención de los invitados, me subí dos escalones mas que mis padres y hable.

-"Buenas noches" dije en voz alta, todos los invitados se quedaron en silencio y prestaron atención "es un honor para la familia Cullen tenerlos hoy en casa, celebrando el cumpleaños numero 18 de la integrante mas querida de esta familia, mi hermana Alice" dije haciendo una pausa.

-"Como es evidente, mi hermana eligió como motivo de su celebración la vida de la Reina Antonietta y quiso hacerle un pequeño homenaje a su historia y a ustedes haciendo una representación del baile de mascaras que ofreció la reina en su mismo cumpleaños" dije colocando mi mascara un segundo sobre mi rostro.

-"Mi hermana y sus amigos mas allegados prepararon dicho baile y esperamos, sea de su agrado y disfrute" dije haciendo una reverencia, cuando levante de nuevo mi rostro vi hacia atrás de la pequeña multitud y la vi, eran sus ojos, yo no estaba loco, Bella estaba ahí, regrese mi vista al lugar donde creí verla pero no la encontré, pase mi vista por la gente buscándola, y me olvide de lo que hacia, Emmet me vio desde el publico y me hizo señas de que continuara, sacudí la cabeza y trate de concentrarme.

-"Los dejo entonces con las chicas y chicos de nuestra época, dedicándole un humilde homenaje a la gran monarca, con ustedes el baile de mascaras de la Reina Antonietta!"

El salón estallo en aplausos, baje los dos escalones, reuniéndome con mis padres que hicieron una pequeña reverencia a los invitados, mi papá escolto a mi madre escaleras abajo, yo baje detrás de ellos, en el momento que desaparecimos de las escaleras las luces del salón se apagaron dejando solo la de las escaleras encendidas, la música empezó a sonar yo me fui directo a Emmet y Rose, los lleve un poco aparte, Drake nos vio extrañado pero mi cara le dijo que no se acercara.

-"Rose!" la llame "Tu invitaste a Bella? Bella esta aquí?" le pregunte.

-"De que estas hablando?" pregunto sorprendida.

-"La vi, estoy seguro que la vi" dije volteando de nuevo a mi alrededor, pero todo estaba oscuro y algunos de los invitados se habían colocado ya sus mascaras.

-"Edward Anthony!" me llamo furiosa, la volteamos a ver impresionados "Tu hermana Alice esta ofreciendo un baile y te pidió que la vieras, deja tu paranoia y préstale atención a tu hermana, Bella no esta aquí, si lo estuviera lo sabríamos y básicamente estaría como tu acompañante, dudo que haya venido con alguien mas sin avisarte, por Dios, mueve tu trasero al salón!" me dijo severa, Emmet se me quedo viendo .

-"Rose tiene razón Bro, vamos a ver a Alice, seguro confundiste a otra chica con Bella" me dijo

Camine al salón, por que Rose tenia razón, tenia que ver a Alice bailando, pero yo no estaba loco y no había confundido a nadie, Bella estaba ahí, yo la vi, y la buscaría en lo que el baile terminara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Mascaras:**

**Bella Pov:**

Idiota! Mas que idiota, estúpida, se suponía que debía comportarme, me ocultaba con la máscara y trataba pasar desapercibida, había logrado saltarme acompañar a Jim a saludar a la cumpleañera, entonces por que, cuando Edward subió los escalones para presentar el baile de su hermana, me quede como una idiota y me baje la máscara viéndolo tan guapo y tan elegante, parecía que estaba viendo al Edward de _Sensatez y Sentimientos_, solo que este Edward era más bello, más elegante, era real y me gustaba con locura, pero en mi momento de distracción él me había visto, bueno, no estaba segura, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo mientras él presentaba a Alice, no podía estar segura si me vio o no, pero por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación y empezó a buscar entre la gente, yo me coloque la máscara de nuevo y me voltee hacia Jim, como si me estuviese hablando, cuando regrese mi vista a las escaleras, él ya venía bajando, fue a encontrarse con Rose, disimuladamente empecé a retirarme hacia atrás.

-"Para dónde vas?" me pregunto Jim

-"Estos bailes son mejores disfrutarlos un poco retirados, se aprecian mejor los movimientos" dije, él me vio subiendo una ceja

-"Y que puedes saber tu de estos bailes?" pregunto déspota, sonreí y me encogí de hombros

-"Nada, solo me lo imagino" dije con voz de idiota, para no entrar en detalles con él, cuando yo sabía mas de esto que él, estaba segura

La señora vestida de azul claro, que Jim me había identificado como la madre de Edward se acerco a nosotros con cara de preocupación

-"Tu eres Jim?" pregunto apurada

-"Si" dijo mi acompañante "que sucede Sra. Cullen?"

-"Ven" le dijo halándolo por la mano, Jim tomo la mía tomándome por sorpresa, halándome con él, las luces del salón ya estaban un poco bajas, la audiencia estaba esperando que el baile empezara, Esme halo a Jim escaleras arriba y él me halo a mí, esto no estaba bien, yo no podía subir a la segunda planta de la casa, podía encontrarme con cualquiera, Rose, Emmet y el mismo Edward, intente soltarme sin éxito de Jim.

Me vi escaleras arriba, Esme llevo a Jim hasta una puerta entramos y vi a Cintia al borde de las lagrimas, estaba acuclillada frente a un chico bastante moreno, parecía desmayado en uno de los sofás

-"Que sucedió Cindy?" pregunto Jim con voz preocupada, por fin soltó mi mano y fue a ver a su hermana

-"Charles, enfermo, no sé que le paso, no podrá bailar, le voy a echar a perder el baile a Alice" dijo casi llorando, me fije entonces a mi alrededor, estábamos en la ante sala de una habitación, pude ver en el cuarto conjunto como Esme trataba de tranquilizar a una chica menuda, era Alice, la hermana de Edward, me aterre y si Edward estaba ahí?

-"Jim" lo llame

-"Dime?" pregunto volteando a verme

-"Tu no practicabas con ella?" pregunte aterrada, viendo nerviosa a la otra puerta, no podía ponerme la máscara aquí, era ridículo si lo hacia

-"Y eso que tiene?" pregunto, resople, este chico era lento

-"Baila con tu hermana" le dije torciendo los ojos "baila con ella y todo resuelto"

-"No se" dijo mordiéndose el labio "No creo que sea una buena idea"

-"Pero si lo es!" dije casi gritando, Esme volteo en ese momento hacia nuestra dirección, tenía que salir de aquí

-"Claro que si" dije en un tono más calmo, "Cindy, a ti no te importaría bailar con tu hermano verdad?" le pregunte

-"No, no me importaría, Jim, lo harías por mi?" pregunto con ojos brillantes, él le dedico una sonrisa

-"Claro pequeña" dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-"Perfecto, todo está bien entonces, voy a avisar que pueden empezar, avísale a la cumpleañera" dije y me dirigí a la puerta en ese momento Esme venia hacia donde me encontraba acompañada con Alice, no voltee hacia atrás, abrí la puerta y salí, me coloque la máscara sobre el rostro solo por precaución, iba a bajar por las escaleras y mi terror aumento cuando me encontré de frente a frente con Rosalie.

-"Que sucede? por qué no ha empezado" yo estaba muda, Rosalie al parecer no me reconoció, pero no podía hablar, si lo hacía estaba perdida.

-"Eres lenta?" me pregunto de nuevo "Sucedió algo?" pregunto, sacudí mi cabeza y le señale la puerta donde estaban todos, ella me vio fijamente un segundo y pensé que me iba a apartar la máscara de la cara, gracias a Dios y a todos los santos del cielo, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Esme.

-"Rose, querida hazme un favor, baja para que coloquen la música, ya todo está listo" le dijo Rose, me estaba viendo fijamente todavía, pero luego que su tía hablo volteo a verla y asintió.

-"Seguro Tía, ya voy" dijo y se encamino escaleras abajo

Yo estaba literalmente aterrorizada, tenía que salir de ahí, nada me importaba, que Jim se quejara con Madame, que no me pagaran el trabajo, nada de eso me importaba, quería salir de ahí como fuera, Esme se me coloco al lado.

-"Querida, Jim me dijo que eras su cita, porque no bajamos y lo esperas allá si?" me dijo dulcemente, le sonreí y asentí, bajamos juntas las escaleras

Al llegar al piso de bajo, tipo película de terror Edward se acerco.

-"Madre, Rose me dijo que había problemas, que paso?"

No escuche la voz de Esme contestando, me separe de ellos todo lo que podía y literalmente corrí a la puerta de entrada, sentí que me taladraban la espalda con alguna mirada pero no me voltee, llegue a la entrada de la casa, el mayordomo me abordo.

-"Señorita la puedo ayudar en algo?"

-"Necesito un vehículo, necesito salir de aquí" dije

-"Enseguida la ayudo" me dijo educadamente, habían varios choferes a disposición de los invitados y todavía era temprano, así que todos estaban desocupados, alguno podía llevarme y volver sin problemas.

Un auto azul oscuro, casi negro se estaciono frente a mí, el mayordomo me abrió la puerta, entre no sin esfuerzo por el traje.

-"El chofer la llevara donde desee" me dijo, asentí dándole las gracias y entre quitándome la máscara de una vez por todas de la cara.

-"Tome la autopista, ya le digo a donde llevarme" le dije al chofer, este asintió y arranco, tome mi celular de nuevo, llame a Jacob.

-"Bella" me dijo entre asustado y aliviado al atenderme

-"Soy una cobarde, me fui corriendo, era demasiado el riesgo" le dije

-"Donde estas?" pregunto sin regañarme, tenía la voz triste

-"En un auto tomando la autopista, donde estas tu?"

-"En mi casa, hoy me tome el día" me dijo, me extraño, pero no pregunte

-"Estas solo? Puedo quedarme contigo?" si me devolvía al bar Madame se iba a enterar que me había escapado de la fiesta, prefería tener que enfrentarla el martes a tener que hacerlo hoy, y no quería estar sola en mi departamento.

-"Claro, vente" me contesto Jake

-"Gracias" le dije aliviada "nos vemos ahora" le dije y tranque

Le di la dirección al conductor, y me llevo sin protestar, me recosté del espaldar e intente respirar, no pude hacerlo muy bien, el corsé seguía demasiado apretado, luego de 15 minutos de trayecto, llegamos al edificio de Jacob, me estaba esperando abajo, le pregunte al conductor si le debía algo y me dijo que no, abrí la puerta para bajarme Jacob se dio cuenta que era yo y me ayudo a bajar, me abrazo, me había bajado un abrigo, me lo coloco encima y me escolto escaleras arriba sin decir palabra.

Entramos a su departamento.

-"Quieres hablar de eso?" me pregunto

-"Si" le conteste, "debo saber que voy a hacer ahora mismo, no puedo dejar que pase mucho tiempo, pero me puedes ayudar con algo primero?"

-"Dime"

-"Ayúdame con este corsé, no me deja respirar" le dije, él se sonrió mientras yo me quite el abrigo y me coloque de espaldas a él, Jacob tomo los lazos que amarraban el corpiño y los desato, luego fue a mi espalda y empezó a aflojar los amarres, sentí que mis costillas volvieron a ensancharse, respire aliviada, me quite los ganchos que sujetaban mi peluca y me la quite, quitando también la redecilla que mantenía mi cabello recogido y lo libere, me quite los tacones y me baje al suelo, voltee a vera Jacob, le sonreí.

-"Dios, que alivio" dije pasándome la mano por el cabello, pero entonces me fije bien en la cara de Jacob, tenia rostro cansado, y se veía realmente mal.

-"Jake" dije colocándole una mano en la mejilla "Que sucede?" le pregunte preocupada, él coloco su mano sobre la mía.

-"No importa, cuéntame tu, que paso después que hablamos?" contraataco, lo vi subiendo mis cejas.

-"Habla" le dije, él se encogió de hombros

-"Meredith" dijo con voz triste

-"Que paso?" pregunte preocupada por ellos

-"Le dije que la amaba y me pidió que me alejara" dijo abatido

-"Oh Jake, cuanto lo siento" dije y me hundí en su pecho, él me rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

-"Yo también Bella, yo también lo siento" dijo mientras seguía abrazada a él.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Esa chica…" dije casi en susurro, venia bajando las escaleras con mi mama, que hacia arriba? La conocía? Era amiga o integrante de la familia?

-"Madre, Rose me dijo que había problemas, que paso?" pregunte, sin embargo no podía quitar mi atención de la chica con la mascara

-"Ya todo se soluciono, el acompañante de Cindy se sintió mal pero su hermano lo va a reemplazar"

No le preste atención a lo que me decía, mi vista se fue detrás de la chica con adornos rojos en su vestido y mascara que salió corriendo

-"Madre, quien era esa? Pregunte

-"Ahhh, la novia de Jim, el hermano de Cindy, vamos Edward, ya va a empezar" me dijo halándome por el brazo, camine hacia donde mi mama me llevaba pero vi por la multitud que la chica se dirigía a la puerta principal, se iba?

Las luces terminaron de apagarse, dejando únicamente la de las escaleras encendidas, tuve que apartar mi vista por completo de la puerta, me dirigí donde la multitud se encontraba, vi entonces a lo alto de las escaleras, venia la primera pareja, la chica vestía de azul oscuro casi negro, su acompañante también, la segunda pareja fue de verde, la tercera de azul claro, así fuero bajando hasta que la ultima pareja eran Alice y James, el vestido de Alice era Rojo con bordados en dorado, sus zapatos era igualmente dorados, se veía increíblemente blanca en contraste con su cabello negro, era la única de las bailarinas que no era rubia, eso hacia que la ubicaras fácilmente, también había una pareja que los colores de sus trajes no eran iguales, asumí que se trataba de Cindy y su hermano, el novio de la chica que me parecía tan familiar.

Sacudí la cabeza prestando atención de nuevo a la presentación del baile

Las parejas se colocaron en línea hombres frente a mujeres, la música comenzó a sonar realmente fuerte, era una mezcla de piano, violines y chelo, las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y los hombres colocando una mano en su espalda inclinaron la cabeza, dieron un paso adelante y cada uno tomo en brazos a su pareja, dieron una vuelta y se esparcieron por el salón formando un perfecto circulo, dejando a Alice y James en el centro, volvieron a separarse y los hombres cambiaron de posición, cambiando así de pareja, todos tenían sus mascaras puestas amarradas detrás de sus cabezas, que les dejaban las manos libres, hubo otra cantidad de pasos, hicieron una especie de túnel y las parejas tomadas de las manos pasaban entre los demás bailarines, el baile se veía iba llegando a su fin, volvieron a colocarse como empezaron, en dos líneas, hombres frente e mujeres, al hacer la reverencia Alice grito.

-"Ahora a divertirse!" dijo y se escucho realmente alto, todos estábamos en silencio disfrutando del espectáculo, nos dejo a todos sorprendidos con semejante grito, entonces empezó a sonar _I Gotta a Feeling_ de los Black Eyed Peas, todos reventamos en carcajadas, nadie se imagino nunca que el baile cambiaria tanto de estilo, los chicos hicieron pasos modernos, todos tomaron a sus acompañantes por la cintura y las elevaron, dándoles una vuelta, las chicas subieron sus brazos haciendo una línea realmente linda con sus cuerpos, entre vueltas, subidas bajadas y pasos de baile, termino la presentación, todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos, Alice se la había comido con este baile, iban a hablar de él por años.

Me adelante entre la multitud, a felicitarla, pero no me pude acercar del todo, vi como el hermano de Cindy se acercaba a mi mama, me dirigí hasta ahí.

-"Sra. Cullen, vio a Anarella? Donde se metió?" le pregunto.

-"Tu novia? No se cariño bajo conmigo las escaleras pero le perdí el rastro"

Anarella? No me era familiar el nombre, pero se parecía a Isabella, sacudí la cabeza estaba loco, mi paranoia por Bella parecía enfermiza, decidí sacarme de la cabeza que esta chica tenia algo que ver con Bella e intervine en la conversación.

-"Creo que se marcho" le dije al chico, me vio y me pareció que estaba molesto.

-"Estas seguro?" me pregunto

-"Vamos" le dije "Vamos a la salida a lo mejor alguno de los chóferes la llevo algún lado" mi mama me asintió y fue a vera Alice, yo acompañe al chico a la entrada.

-"Edward" le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-"Jim" dijo estrechándola "hermano de Cindy" completó, asentí.

Llegamos afuera y me encontré con Bob, el mayordomo

-"Bob, la novia de este chico salio hace un rato será que la viste?" pregunte

-"Joven Edward, como era la chica?" me pregunto, me voltee a ver a Jim

-"Traje dorado con Rojo, cabello rubio con bucles, mascara de los mismo colores" dijo, y confirme que era la misma chica

-"Si" dijo Bob, "salio hace una media hora, estaba bastante apurada creo que se sentía mal, me pidió que le consiguiera un auto"

Para mi gran sorpresa, Jim, resoplo a mi lado y se volvió para entrar a la casa, le agradecí a Bob por su ayuda y entre detrás de él.

-"Disculpa, pero no vas a averiguar que le paso?" pregunte extrañado

-"No, la verdad no me importa, si se fue, se fue, no es algo de otro mundo"

Lo vi subiendo mis cejas asombrado de la frialdad con la que hablaba

-"Se pudo haber sentido mal, es tu novia" dije aun impresionado, Jim dio una risotada

-"No es mi novia, pero le va a traer problemas el haberse ido, pero allá ella, así es mejor para mi" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino y me dejo en el sitio con su comentario, que clase de hombre habla así de su novia? Y si no era su novia, que clase de hombre se expresa así de una mujer.

Jim se perdió de mi vista entre la gente y me dije a mi mismo que le diría a Alice que no se acercara mucho al hermano de su amiga.

-"Donde estabas?" me pregunto Rosalie halándome por la capa, no la vi acercarse.

-"Estaba afuera, que paso?"

-"Van a cantar el cumpleaños" me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome al centro del salón principal, logre llegar donde estaba mi familia, Alice me vio y coloco las manos en sus caderas, reclamándome silenciosamente, me acerque sonriéndole y la abrace.

-"Estuviste increíble" le dije al oído, ella me paso las manos por mi espalda y se le quito todo rastro de molestia.

-"Te gusto?" me pregunto al separarse de mi, asentí viéndola a los ojos.

-"Me encanto!" le dije sinceramente

-"Quédate aquí conmigo" me dijo hablándome al oído, me incline hasta ella para oírla mejor "van a traer el pastel y después me entregan mi auto" dijo, me separe de ella frunciendo el ceño, había oído bien

-"Alice que dijiste?" le pregunte, me parecía insólito que todavía estuviera esperando un auto

-"Mi auto Edward, les dije a mis amigos que me entregarían mi auto hoy, todos están esperando a ver que modelo me regalaran mis papas, estoy tan emocionada!" dijo dando unos pequeños aplausos.

-"Alice no…" dije pero ya venían dos de los mesoneros con un pastel enorme, de dos pisos con 18 velas que parecían luces de bengala encendidas, todos empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños, Alice sonrió feliz al ver el pastel, miles de flash nos asaltaron y compuse mi rostro un poco, terminamos de cantar y mi mama abrazo a Alice, luego lo hizo mi papá, después fui yo, Rosalie nos interrumpió y dio griticos saltando felicitándola, así vinieron todos y cada uno de los invitados, halé a Rosalie aparte.

-"Alice cree que le van a dar un auto" le dije

-"Mis tíos le compraron un auto? Que raro" dijo, ella conocía más a mis padres que mi misma hermana

-"No, no se lo compraron" le dije

-"Y por que?" pregunto sin saber como continuar, entonces Alice dijo en voz alta, no todo el mundo la escucho, pero si los que estábamos cerca rodeando la mesa de la torta

-"Papi, y mi regalo?" le pregunto con una sonrisa enorme, mi papa la vio frunciendo el ceño

-"Ya te los dimos esta mañana querida" le dijo sonriéndole

-"Me diste un celular nuevo y ropa" le dijo Alice

-"Si, eso, mas esta enorme fiesta con todos los detalles que querías son tus regalos" le dijo medio sonriendo "que mas ibas a pedirme, un auto?" dijo de manera podría decirse sarcástica, aunque no era maldad, mi papa lo decía como un verdadero chiste

-"No me compraste un auto?" pregunto Alice esta vez más bajito, yo me había movido colocándome al lado de ella, mi papa respondió riendo

-"Un auto?, pareciera que no me conocieras hija" se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente "no, no hay auto" dijo y se retiro de la mesa donde estábamos algunos pocos, los mesoneros llegaron a picar el pastel, Alice volteo a ver a mi madre, su labio inferior temblaba.

-"Mami?"

-"Hija, hicimos todo lo que querías, no te pongas tonta por un auto" le dijo, sonrió y se alejo con mi padre, la tome por las mejillas

-"Alice" ella volteo a verme con ojos brillantes "no llores, tu sabias que esto iba a pasar, no estropees el final de la fiesta, después hablamos ok?" le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella asintió aun con su rostro en mis manos, quite con mis pulgares dos lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y le bese la frente

-"No eches a perder tu fiesta por esto ok?" le dije severo solo a ella, ya sus amigos se habían esparcido de la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, solo estábamos Alice, Emmet, Rose y yo

-"Pero Edward, yo les dije a todos…"

-"Nada, hay momentos para todo y este no es el momento para que llores o armes una pataleta estamos?" ella volvió a asentir, entonces la solté, ella se dirigió al baño a refrescarse, Rose la siguió, Emmet se me acerco.

-"Que es todo esto?" me pregunto

-"Alice que se inventa cosas y cuando no salen como ella quiere, no sabe cómo reaccionar, le dijo a todos sus amigos que mi papá le iba a regalar un auto, cosa que ella debería saber que no iba a suceder" dije pasándome una mano por el cabello "a veces pareciera que no conociera a su propia familia" dije impresionado de la manera de pensar de Alice.

-"Bueno Bro, ella es muy niña todavía, ya aprenderá"

-"Eso espero, pero ahora necesito un whisky vamos?" pregunte

-"Por supuesto, eso no se pregunta" contesto, nos acercamos al bar y nos sirvieron dos whiskys en las rocas, le di un sorbo al mío

-"Bro, como fue el asunto de que viste a Bella?"Pregunto haciéndome recordar el asunto

-"No era ella, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, la chica la vi después, era la novia de Jim, un invitado" le dije

-"Esa chica te tiene mal" dijo riéndose

-"No es para tanto Em" dije dando otro sorbo

-"Que no es para tanto? Comiste hot dog en la mitad de un parque, tu el gran millonario, hizo eso por una chica"

Solo reí, no tenia respuesta para eso, él tenía razón.

**Bella Pov:**

Le traje una tasa de té caliente a Jacob, él lo tomo y me vio sonriendo

-"Cocinaste?" pregunto, le saque la lengua

-"Se hacer café y té caliente, lo demás ni idea" dije y me deje caer sentada al lado de él, me recosté en su hombro y Jacob me rodeo con un brazo

-"Quieres que hable con ella?" le pregunte con cautela

-"Que podrías decirle?" me pregunto volteando el rostro a verme

-"Jacob, lo que Meredith tiene es miedo, estoy casi segura"

-"Miedo a que?" pregunto subiendo una ceja "Se a que se dedica, se que hace, quiero ayudarla, como puede tener miedo?" me pregunto

-"Jake" dije colocándome de pie, me había quitado el vestido para no dañarlo ni ensuciarlo, en cambio me había colocado una franela de Jake que me quedaba gigante, y un pantalón corto deportivo que casi me llegaba al suelo, estaba consciente que me veía ridícula, pero no me importaba hacerlo frente a Jake, lo importante era que estaba cómoda

-"Hacer lo que hacemos no es fácil de admitir" él iba a hablar y le extendí una mano para que no me interrumpiera "Se que tú dices que debemos verlo como un trabajo normal, pero no lo es Jacob, tenemos que soportar salir con hombres de cualquier tipo, guapos, feos, viejos, jóvenes, agraciados o desgraciados, no podemos mostrarnos escrupulosas o exigentes, tienes que soportar que te toquen, que te tomen de la mano sin que lo quieras y tienes que actuar y aparentar que eres la mujer más feliz del mundo" le dije

-"Pero Bella, ustedes no acceden a eso cuando las contratan?" pregunto

-"Si Jacob, pero tú crees que es fácil poder hacer todo eso cuando tienes a alguien en ceja y ceja?"

-"De que hablas?"

-"Crees que es fácil para Meredith aparentar ser la amante de un viejo verde, teniéndote a ti en su cabeza? Crees que es fácil para mí dejar que un hombre me toque y responderle con mi mejor sonrisa, pensando a cada minuto en Edward?"

-"Edward no sabe qué haces" dijo

-"Es inclusive peor Jake!" dije alterada "le miento a cada instante" dije y me senté de nuevo en el sofá

-"Por eso no querías salir con él?"

-"Por eso y por miedo a que en realidad me gustara" dije recostando mi cabeza al espaldar

-"Y de verdad te gusta?" pregunto, asentí aun con la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados

-"Mas de lo que debería" dije

-"Perdón, yo hice que salieras con él" me encogí de hombros

-"Tu fuiste la excusa perfecta para salir con él, si no hubieras dicho nada, habría buscado cualquier manera de hacerlo"

-"Que piensas hacer ahora?" pregunto

-"Terminar lo que no ha empezado todavía, cortar con esto antes de que termine enamorándome"

-"Lo lamento" dijo

-"Yo también Jake, yo también"

-"Creo que a mí me toca hacer lo mismo" dijo al rato, me enderece

-"Nop, tu caso es diferente al mío" ataque

-"Diferente en qué?" dijo apoyando su barbilla en su mano y su codo en su pierna

-"Meredith y tu saben la verdad, no hay mentiras entre ustedes, tu sabes lo que ella hace y ella sabe que tu sabes lo que hace" dije

-"Eso suena a trabalenguas, no te entiendo" dijo frunciendo la nariz

-"Déjame hablar con ella, estoy casi segura que podrán llegar a un acuerdo si?" dije batiendo mis pestañas, el me tomo por el cuello con sus brazos pegándome a su pecho abrazándome

-"Te lo agradezco Bella"

-"El gran lobo está enamorado" dije riendo, él rió contra mi cabello

-"No le digas a nadie que puedo ser tan cursi" dijo, reí con él

-"No tengo a quien decirle, Meredith ya lo sabe, Quin no creo que le importe y Embry me golpearía antes de que si quiera me le acercara" dije colocando los ojos en blanco

-"Embry no te odia" dijo

-"Si, si claro" dije, luego no pude reprimir un gran bostezo, Jacob se coloco de pie

-"Ven, vamos a la recamara para que duermas"

-"Yo puedo dormir aquí en el sofá Jake" le dije

-"Nada de eso, estas en mi casa y como un buen anfitrión, te quedas en mi habitación"

-"Jake de verdad no hace… ahhhh!" grite en lo que me alzo en brazos

-"Bájame! Estás loco?" dije pataleando, él no contesto nada y me llevo a la única habitación del apartamento, me dejo caer en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir

-"ESTAS DEMENTE!" grite desde la cama

-"DUERMETE!" contesto él, pensé que dormiría muy incomodo en su sofá, pero después tome una de las almohadas y me encogí de hombros

-"ALLA TU!" le dije y me termine de acostar arropándome, pude escuchar su risa amortiguada.

Me desperté ese mismo día pasado el medio día, me estire en la cama de Jacob y fui al cuarto de baño a asearme un poco, una vez decente salí de la habitación, no había nadie en la sala, Jacob se había levantado, fui a la cocina e hice un poco de café.

-"JAKE!" grite, nadie contesto, me encogí de hombros, seguramente salió a comprar el diario o algo, el café coló y me serví una tasa, le coloque azúcar y me fui a sentar en el sofá de la sala, vi mi cartera roja en el espaldar de una de las sillas, me levante y la tome, saque mi celular de adentro, no habían llamadas de Madame, eso era un alivio, había pensado que Jim podía haberse puesto en contacto con ella y para este momento estaría despedida, así que suspire de alivio al no encontrarme con ninguna señal de ella, sin embargo me encontré un mensaje de texto, casi palidecí en lo que vi el remitente.

Era Rosalie.

_Bella, necesito hablar contigo hoy con urgencia, nos vemos en el Rouge a las 4._

_Rosalie Hale_

Mis manos temblaban leyendo el mensaje, Rosalie? Será que me vio?, era muy difícil que Edward me reconociera, no nos conocíamos tan bien, existía una conexión, pero no era tan profunda, en cambio con Rosalie la cosa era diferente, aunque habíamos pasado un par de años sin vernos, nos conocíamos muy bien, habíamos sido amigas inseparables por años, si alguien podía reconocerme con el disfraz que tenia puesto ayer, esa era Rosalie.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Jacob, venía con una bolsa de panadería.

-"Compre desayuno, no me voy a a arriesgar a que alguno de los dos cocine" dijo riendo

Voltee mi rostro asustado, él corrió a mi lado

-"Que paso?" pregunto, el extendí el celular con el mensaje, Jacob lo leyó y me acaricio el cabello

-"Vas a ir?" me pregunto

Asentí

-"Me da terror, pero si no voy creo que es peor" dije enterrando mi cara en mis palmas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Aléjate:**

**Bella Pov:**

Eran 5 para las 4 de la tarde, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del Rouge, aquí me había encontrado con Rose hacia algún tiempo y aquí había visto por primera vez a Edward, tamborileaba mi pie contar el suelo esperando que Rose llegara, la campana de la puerta sonó indicando que alguien entraba, subí mi rostro y vi a Rose viniendo en mi dirección, su cara era tranquila, desbordaba calma.

-"Hola Bells" me dijo, sonreí en lo que la escuche, nadie me llamaba así desde la universidad

-"Hola Rose" le dije colocándome de pie, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, un mesonero se nos acerco y pidió nuestra orden, yo tenia una bebida al frente, no quería nada, Rose pidió por su parte un café, no dijimos nada mientras el mesonero trajo el café de Rose, esta le coloco azúcar dietética y le dio un sorbo.

-"Tu me dirás" le dije, después de todo la que había solicitado verme había sido ella, Rose soltó la tasa y me vio a los ojos.

-"Ok" dijo entrelazando sus dedos "te lo voy a preguntar de frente y sin rodeos" asentí y me prepare para lo peor, mis palmas empezaron a sudar y las coloque sobre mi pantalón, no dije nada por que mi voz podía sonar distorsionada, Rose no espero tampoco a ver si yo decía algo, simplemente dijo.

-"Estabas ayer en la fiesta de Alice? Eras la del traje dorado y rojo?" pregunto como ella misma me advirtió de frente y sin rodeos, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan directa, sentí como mis ojos se abrían de mas, y como el calor huyo de mi cuerpo, evidentemente ella se dio cuenta.

-"Eso era todo, no necesitas responder" dijo y tomo otro sorbo del café, que hacia? Que le decía?

-"Rose yo…" dije sin tener idea de cómo continuar

-"Bella!" dijo ella mostrándome sus palmas "es tu vida, esta bien, tienes novio gran problema!" dijo exasperada, me asombre de su comentario y aun permanecí muda, ella seguía con su debate

-"Que tienes tan mala suerte de que haya sido amigo de mi familia, es cierto, cuentas con algo de mala suerte, pero habla claro con Edward" dijo sin pausa, la detuve

-"Rose, Rose!" la llame, ella se quedo en silencio

-"No tengo novio, no estoy saliendo con ese chico" dije, me pareció una estupidez negar que había estado en su casa ayer, Rosalie respiro profundo y me vio

-"Entonces si no era tu novio por que te ocultaste? Por que no nos avisaste o saludaste?" pregunto, como le explicaba la verdadera razón?

-"Es complicado" dije, ella levanto una ceja viéndome "Yo estaba acompañando a Jim, él me dijo…" intente decirle la verdad, Rose me interrumpió.

-"Sabes que? No me importa!" dijo exasperada "Tu eres mi amiga y te considere por mucho tiempo casi una hermana, se que la gente cambia, tienes todo el derecho de salir con 2 tipos a la vez, yo no soy nadie para reclamarte, pero si uno de esos dos tipos es Edward pues entonces si es mi problema, él es mi primo y casi mi hermano, así que no juegues con él" me dijo, y pude descifrar que estaba un poco apenada de decirme eso, pero a la vez estaba totalmente segura de defender a su primo.

Quise decirle la verdad, quise decirle que en realidad era una dama de compañía, que no estaba con ninguna conquista ayer, que estaba con un cliente, que seguramente me iba a ir muy mal el martes cuando hablara con Madame y le dijera que lo había dejado plantado a mitad de la fiesta, quería decirle que me había ido mal en Nueva York y que el solo hecho de sentarme frente a ella llegaba a hacerme sentir avergonzada.

Pero, por esa vergüenza no dije nada de lo que quería, en cambio baje la vista mis manos

-"Le vas a contar a Edward lo de ayer?" le pregunte

-"Debería" dijo y levante mi rostro a verla, mis ojos suplicaban piedad, "pero no lo haré" concluyo, respire profundo y conteste

-"Gracias", ella me vio subiendo una ceja esperando a que incluyera algo mas en mi respuesta, volví a respirar profundo y se lo dije, después de todo ya lo había decidido en casa de Jake.

-"Me voy a alejar, no volveré a buscar a Edward, lo prometo Rose" le dije, ella asintió y se levanto de la silla tomando su chaqueta y bolso.

-"Lamento todo esto, pero creo que es mejor" dijo antes de irse.

-"Yo también" conteste pero creo que no me oyó.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Tengo sueño!" dije molesto "y no tengo ánimos de hablar de esto!" dije realmente molesto, Alice tenía una pataleta con lagrimas incluidas por que no había recibido un auto.

-"Edward, tienes si quiera idea de cómo me van a ver en la escuela? Yo les dije a todos que me iban a regalar un auto" dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi queja anterior, me senté exasperado en mi cama, estábamos en mi habitación, era el día siguiente de su fiesta, mis padres dormían en la otra ala de la casa, estaba seguro no podían oírnos y Rose me había escrito diciéndome que iba a salir un rato.

-"Eso te pasa por decir mentiras, tu sabias que mis padres no te iban a regalar un auto, para que empezaste a decir semejante cosa?"

-"Por que yo se lo pedí!" dijo como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para que se lo compraran, me senté en m cama y enterré la cabeza en mis manos

-"Seria bueno, que empezaras a conocer a tu familia un poquito más, la verdad estoy cansado de tener que servirte de traductor con las actitudes de mis padres"

-"Edward! Necesito que me ayudes!" dijo con voz alterada, incorpore el rostro frunciendo la nariz, no entendía ni sus gritos, ni su petición

-"Yo no puedo entrar el lunes al instituto sin auto, préstame el Mustang" la vi subiendo las cejas estaba loca? "Bueno, bueno" dijo al ver mi expresión "préstame entonces el Volvo" dijo volteando sus ojos, de verdad mi hermana tenía problemas.

-"Vete" le dije "tengo sueño" respire profundo para no molestarme en serio

-"Me lo vas a prestar?" dijo sonriendo

-"No" conteste serio

-"Edward, no entiendes, mis amigos…" empezó, mis esfuerzos por no molestarme no duraron nada, me levante y camine hasta colocarme frente a ella.

-"Si tus amigos no pueden entender que mi papa no le dio la gana de comprarte un auto, son unos idiotas! Si te dejan de tratar por qué no tienes auto, pues no son tus amigos de verdad, y no te voy a dar ningún auto de los míos, me costaron muchísimo comprarlos y tu eres una chiquilla caprichosa que solo piensa en su propio bienestar!"

-"Edward" dijo pero no la deje continuar

-"Nada! No te mereces el auto! Se te gastaron miles de dólares en una fiesta absurda! Se hizo esta noche como querías y tienes la santa voluntad de quejarte porque aparte de todas las cosas que te dieron, no te dieron un auto? Eres insólita Alice, malagradecida!"

Le estaba gritando como nuca pensé que le gritaría a mi hermanita, ella me vio y sus ojos se aguaron, su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

-"No entiendes" me dijo

-"Claro que entiendo! Crees que no pase por lo mismo? Crees que no quería que mi papa me diera todo? Pero no lo hizo y gracias a eso cuento con mis autos y mi departamento, si me los hubiera reglado no hubiera hecho nada con mi vida"

-"Quiero un auto!" me dijo furiosa

-"Trabaja y págatelo!" le conteste, por la expresión de su rostro parecía más bien que la estaba insultando

-"Te odio!" me dijo y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Porque Alice se portaba así, como, siendo hermanos y siendo criados iguales, éramos tan distintos?

Con la rabia, el trasnocho se me quito, me quite las sabanas de encima casi con rabia y me metí a dar una ducha, iba a salir de mi casa así fuera para dar una vuelta, llame a Rosalie pero no me contesto, llame entonces a Emmet y paso lo mismo, voltee mis ojos buen día decidían desaparecer, pensé en llamar a Bella, por mi labios se dibujo una sonrisa, mi teléfono sonó y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver quien me llamaba.

-"Puedes creer que estaba por marcarte?" le dije en lo que atendí

-"En serio?" pregunto Bella al otro lado de la línea

-"Te lo juro" dije riendo "como estas preciosa?" le pregunte

-"Bien, y tú?"

-"Ahora mucho mejor" le dije, ella rió

-"Siempre me dices lo mismo"

-"Siempre que te escucho me pongo mejor" le dije, ella rió de nuevo

-"Edward, necesito hablar contigo, podemos vernos?" me pregunto

-"Por supuesto, llamaste en un excelente momento" le dije realmente sincero "Paso por ti?" le pregunte

-"No, no estoy en casa, estoy en el museo de ciencia, vienes por mi aquí?" pregunto

-"Y que haces ahí?" pregunte divertido

-"Solo paseaba, vienes por mi aquí?" dijo y me percate que estaba bastante seria

-"Dame 20 minutos y llego por ti" le conteste

-"Te espero" dijo y tranco la llamada

Termine de arreglarme y baje por mi auto, ni siquiera pase por el cuarte de Alice o mis padres, no tenia ánimos de refrescar la discusión con Alice, me subí al Volvo y tome rumbo al centro, pensé que estaría esperándome en la puerta pero no la vi, busque un lugar para parquear el auto y me baje, al entrar al museo tome mi celular, había un mensaje de Bella.

_Estoy por las estatuas de cera._

Guarde el celular y fui a esa área, el museo no estaba a reventar pero si tenía bastantes visitantes, subí unos niveles y la encontré, estaba al lado de las estatuas de Brad Pitt y Angelina Joile, me acerque a ella por detrás, recosté mi barbilla en su rostro y le hable al oído.

-"Tu eres más hermosa que ella" le dije ella rió al escucharme y paso una de sus manos a mi cabello acariciándome un poco

-"Y tú eres más guapo que él" me contesto se volteo y nos vimos a los ojos sonriéndonos, se coloco de puntillas y me beso cortamente en los labios

-"Como estas?" le pregunte con mis manos en su cintura

-"Ahora mejor" me contesto y reí

-"Esa frase es mía" le die, ella rió y se encogió de hombros, le dio otro beso corto entonces se separo de mi y tomándome de la mano seguimos el recorrido por el museo

-"Debo admitir que no venia aquí desde que tenía como 15 años, creo" le dije riendo, ya habíamos terminado el recorrido y estábamos sentados en una cafetería

-"A mí me gusta venir más seguido, es un sitio increíble" me contesto

-"Te doy la razón"

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, no sabía porque, pero el ambiente estaba algo tenso, me pare de mi silla y me senté en la que estaba a su lado, ella subió su rostro viéndome a los ojos, me le acerque y la bese en los labios, un beso más largo, más profundo, Bella me coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me empujo un poco hacia atrás.

-"Tranquilo Edward" me dijo

-"No" le dije sonriendo y la volví a besar, ella entonces paso sus manos a mi cuello, sentí como respiro profundo por su nariz y se fundió con mi boca, la disfrute el tiempo que duro el aire en mis pulmones, al separarme de ella le dije.

-"Este, sí estuvo bueno" ella rio viéndome a los ojos, me dio otro beso corto

-"Tenemos que hablar" me dijo seria

-"De que será?" pregunte, sin tener idea a que se refería

-"No te puedo ver más" me soltó sin anestesia, la mire realmente sorprendido

-"De que hablas?" pregunte

-"Que lo pensé mejor y no quiero tener nada contigo, ya no quiero verte" me dijo muy pero muy seria, yo no podía creer lo que decía, me acerque a su rostro

-"Tu beso de hace 2 minutos me dijo todo lo contrario" conteste

-"No importa lo que te haya dicho, no puedo verte mas" ratifico

-"No quieres o no puedes?" pregunte

-"No se"

-"Bella" la llame tomándola por las mejillas "Que sucede?" pregunte

-"Nada" contesto pero aparto la mirada de mi

-"Mírame a los ojos Bella" le dije bajito, ella parpadeo y poso su mirada sobre la mía

-"No entiendo qué te pasa, no te estoy pidiendo una vida entera de amarres, quiero salir contigo, quiero besarte cada vez que pueda, mi cuerpo pide a gritos poseer el tuyo, todo mientras ambos estemos cómodos, pero desde que te conozco te empeñas en alejarme, aunque tu lenguaje corporal me dice todo lo contrario, un día de estos me voy a cansar Bella"

Ella me mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada, yo seguía con mis manos en sus mejillas y decidí que aunque de verdad me encantaba esta mujer no podía con sus conflictos mentales, resople cerrando un segundo mis ojos y le dije.

-"Somos adultos Bella, no te estoy, ni te voy a obligar a nada, así que dime, me quedo o me voy?" pregunte hablando en serio, tenía suficiente con los dramas de Alice

Ella me vio a los ojos y se le empezaron a empañar, coloco una mano sobre las mías y respondió

-"Vete" en voz baja

Solté mi agarre y clave mi vista en la mesa

-"No te voy a buscar más Bella, yo cumplo mi palabra" dije volteando a verla "No te llamo mas, no te insisto mas, pero escúchame algo" dije acercándome a su rostro, "no hago más nada, el próximo paso depende de ti" ella me vio extrañada, le explique

-"La única forma que nos veamos de nuevo es que tú me busques, y lo vas a hacer" aparte la silla de la mesa y me levante dejándola sola.

Si había pensado que el verme con Bella me iba a quitar el mal genio que tenia con Alice, pues me equivoque, la salida con Bella más bien me trajo mas malestar, que demonios le pasaba a esa chica? Parecía tener demasiados conflictos y de verdad ni quería, ni tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos, llame a Emmet y me encontré con él en un bar que siempre frecuentábamos, después del primer trago le conté mi conversación con Bella, me vio frunciendo el ceño

-"A que se refería con eso?" pregunto, me encogí de hombros

-"No tengo idea, esa chica es demasiado misteriosa" le dije

-"Hermano, creo que es mejor que la olvides creo que te va a traer más problemas que cosas buenas"

Me quede en silencio

-"Me estás oyendo?" pregunto, asentí

-"Si Em, pero hay algo distinto con ella"

-"Eso que es? Es buena en la cama?" me pregunto, lo vi subiendo las cejas

-"No sé, no me eh acostado con ella" le dije

-"Estas lento Bro" dijo, puse mis ojos en blanco

-"No ah sido por falta de ganas, solo que con ella las cosas han ido más despacio" dije

-"Si, tan despacio iban que te mando a freír espárragos" dijo riendo, yo en cambio me quede pensativo, me pase el vaso de mi trago por la frente

-"Ella me va a llamar Emmet, estoy seguro"

-"Y que vas a hacer si lo hace?" pregunto

-"No la voy a dejar ir, o mejor dicho, no va a querer irse" le dije con mirada maliciosa

-"Esa es la actitud Bro" dijo chocando su vaso con el mío

**Bella Pov:**

Tenía 3 días que no sabía de Edward desde que le había pedido que se marchara del museo, sabía que me arrepentiría de esta decisión pero tenía que ser fuerte y tenía que aguantarme las ganas increíbles que tenia de llamarlo, llego el martes, y con él, el miedo de enfrentar a Madame, llegue temprano con la finalidad de entregar el vestido del baile, lo habían alquilado para la ocasión y debía entregárselo a Madame para que dispusiera de él, en los vestidores comunes no había nadie, entre a mi camerino, deje el vestido y mi cartera, y volví a salir, subiendo las escaleras a la oficina de Madame, era preferible hablar con ella antes de cambiarme, llegue frente la puerta y toque tímidamente, rogando que no estuviera

-"Adelante" dijo la voz de Madame desde adentro, cerré los ojos un segundo y entre

-"Buenas tardes Madame" dije al entrar, ella me vio un poco impresionada

-"Anarella, que haces aquí tan temprano?" pregunto viendo su reloj del escritorio

-"Necesito hablar con usted, puedo pasar?" pregunte

-"Si, pasa" dijo señalándome la silla frente a ella "Como te fue el sábado?" me pregunto terminando de teclear algo en la computadora

-"La verdad no muy bien" dije sinceramente, Madame me vio de frente, su mirada era cauta

-"Que sucedió?" me pregunto, había decidido que era mejor decir la verdad, claro omitiendo el tema de Edward

-"Me fui a mitad de fiesta sin avisarle" dije, Madame respiro profundo y se recostó del espaldar de la silla, separándose un poco del escritorio, cruzo una de sus piernas y me vio con una ceja levantada

-"Debo preguntar o me vas a decir el porque sola?" dijo y pude darme cuenta que estaba molesta

-"Me sentí mal" dije de primero "el vestido era demasiado apretado y no podía respirar, creía que me iba a desmayar, a él le toco bailar con su hermana en una presentación que hizo la cumpleañera y no pude esperar a que terminara para avisarle, si lo hacía iban a tener que llamar a una ambulancia"

Madame se quedo unos segundos en silencio, yo la imite, había preparado esta historia este fin de semana, no podía dar más detalles o acabaría descubriéndome, por fin Madame hablo

-"No me gusta que lo hayas hecho y lo sabes, nuestros clientes son primero Anarella, sin embargo no niego que es posible que lo que te sucedió pasara, de verdad esos vestidos pueden llegar a hacer bastante incómodos, a qué hora te fuiste de la fiesta"

-"A media noche" Madame sacudió la cabeza

-"Espero que eso no nos traiga problemas con el cliente, lo que menos necesito es una mala propaganda"

-"Madame Jeanette, si le parece puedo renunciar a la paga de ese trabajo" dije como alternativa

-"No se, vamos a ver primero a que acuerdo llego con el cliente, si le decimos que le devolveremos el dinero puede regar la voz y eso tampoco me conviene"

Nos quedamos en silencio otros minutos, ella volvió a hablar

-"Yo te aviso en lo que sepa que vamos a hacer, puedes ir a cambiarte" me dijo, asentí y salí de la oficina

-"Anarella" me llamo antes de salir

-"Dígame"

-"Como estas esta semana de citas?" me pregunto

-"No tengo, solo hay presentaciones a partir de mañana" dije

-"Hay un chico que quiere salir contigo, pero le dije que tu no repetías"

-"Que chico?" pregunte, ella busco por los papeles del escritorio

-"El periodista" dijo buscando

-"Jasper Phelps" dije

-"Ese mismo, le dije que estabas trabajando aquí esta semana, va a venir, así que te toca entretenerlo"

-"Madame, sabe que prefiero no repetir a los clientes, no me gusta que ganen confianza" eso lo había aprendido después de Mike Newton

-"Y sabes que si el cliente te exige no puedes hacer nada verdad?" me dijo sarcástica, agache la mirada y asentí, cerré la puerta y baje, en los camerinos habían empezado a llegar las chicas, divise a Meredith, tenía que hablar con ella pero este no era el mejor momento, fui a mi camerino a cambiarme, hoy no había presentación, me coloque mi traje, arriba de mi ropa interior negra, me coloque una malla de cuerpo completo de nylon negro, que al adherirla a mi piel era prácticamente transparente, arriba me coloque unos pantalones cortos negros y un top que tapaba hasta justo debajo de mis senos, me coloque mis tacones y salí al bar, estaba bien de tiempo, espere paciente en el bar, busque a Jacob con la vista y no lo encontré, busque a Quin y no estaba tampoco, al que distinguí fue a Embry, lo pensé bien antes, pero igual me dirigí a él

-"Embry, sabes algo de Jake?" este reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando

-"Se acaba de escapar" me dijo con una risita burlona, lo mire furiosa

-"Por que demonios me odias?" le pregunte sin pensar

-"Que te hace pensar que eres tan importante para que te odie?" pregunto viéndome con una ceja levantada

-"Sabes que? olvídalo!" le dije "sabia que era perder el tiempo preguntarte algo"

-"A ti que te importa como esta Jake" dijo, lo vi asombrada

-"Es mi amigo" dije

-"Amigo" dijo en un tono que no me gusto "amigo? O tu proveedor más cercano?"

-"Proveedor? De qué demonios hablas?"

-"Tu proveedor estrella, te lleva, te trae, te da asilo y quien sabe que otras cosas más" dijo viéndome de arriba abajo "Aunque no lo culpo del todo" respire furiosa

-"Sabes algo Embry?" él no contesto "después de todo entiendo porque eres tan amargado" entonces me vio con una risa sarcástica "dime algo Embry, tu vives solo verdad?"

-"Por que necesitas asilo?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-"Me lo imagine, no creo que exista un compañero de cuarto que te soporte, sin hablar de novias o mujeres, por eso trabajas aquí Embry?" pregunte acercándomele

-"Para poder ver a mujeres de verdad?" dije señalándome con una de mis manos de pies a cabeza, él me veía realmente impresionado, yo jamás me comportaba así, pero él había logrado sacarme de mis casillas, y pago por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, incluida mi separación con Edward

-"Porque, eres tan insoportable que ninguna te soporta y aquí debemos soportarte obligado"

-"Lárgate" me dijo "Anda a entretener a alguien por dinero" me dijo lleno de odio, no me ofendí

-"Ese es mi trabajo, no me vas a ofender, por lo menos le agrado a la gente" dije batiendo mi cabello alejándome de él

Necesitaba un trago y con urgencia, pero ya habían abierto puertas debía ponerme a trabajar, me fui caminando hacia el ala de Madame, Meredith estaba ahí

-"Te buscan" me dijo, asentí y fui al reservado, Madame estaba con un viejo regordete, resople, esta noche iba de mal en peor.

-"Anarella" me llamo al ubicarme en la entrada

-"Si Madame" dije con la mejor sonrisa fingida que me podía salir

-"Te buscan en la barra, pregúntale a Joe" me dijo, Joe era uno de los Barman, le mostré una sonrisa autentica, por lo menos no me tocaba ser simpática con el hombre que estaba con ella, me separe de ahí y fui a la barra, le pregunte a Joe y me señalo a un joven rubio, lo vi y cerré los ojos, no podía negarme a verme nuevamente con él, me acerque.

-"Señor Phelps" dije, Jasper se volteo y al verme casi escupe el trago de la impresión

-"Anarella?" me pregunto después de limpiar los rastros del trago que había derramado

-"La misma" conteste sentándome en un banco al lado de él

-"Te ves muy distinta" dijo mientras se entretenía viéndome las piernas

-"No salgo así vestida para mis citas, como comprenderás llamaría mucho la atención" dije con media sonrisa

-"Eres castaña" dijo viendo mi cabello, no lo podía culpar por estar impresionado, cuando salí con él contaba con una peluca negra y un vestido largo de tela bien tupida, sonreí y moví mi cabellera

-"Espero no te moleste" dije

-"Para nada, te invito un trago si?" me pregunto, asentí y le pedí a Joe un vodka con limón, normalmente no bebía si trabajaba, era preferible mantener la mente despejada, pero hoy necesitaba un trago, la noche comenzaba y tenía el presentimiento que no iba a ser nada tranquila.

Y no me equivoque.

Estuve con Jasper unas cuantas horas, entrada la madrugada se marcho, me despedí de él amablemente con un beso en la mejilla, este chico me caía muy bien, pero no podía confiarme, empecé a caminar por el local, seguía sin ver a Jacob y eso me preocupaba, no sabía que no iba a trabajar hoy, fui un momento al tocador, podía ir a los que estaban en los camerinos pero decidí a última hora que mejor usaba los del local, con tal este era un local de solo caballeros, seguramente no había nadie en el baño de damas, entre y una vez liste me vi en el espejo, todo estaba en orden y salí, cerca de la barra me abrazaron por la espalda, no pude voltearme a ver quién era, aspiraron en mi cuello.

-"Como extrañaba este olor" me dijo la voz de Mike Newton, me congele de miedo, no pude reaccionar, ni para gritar ni para llorar ni para nada, él me dio vueltas en sus brazos y me vio de frente, seguía prácticamente igual, me trato como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, eso me asustaba mas.

-"No te alegras de verme Anarella?" me pregunto, yo todavía con ojos abiertos no lograba emitir sonido alguno.

-"Si" dijo riéndose, pasándose una mano por la barbilla "Si te alegras de verme, mírate! Estas hasta emocionada" dijo contento

-"Pero preciosa, no puedo estar contigo hoy, será para la próxima si? Solo quería saludarte" termino de acercarse y me deposito un beso en la mejilla

Que hacia Newton aquí?, iba a molestarme de nuevo? Que hacia? Y dónde demonios se había metido Jacob?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Huída:**

**Bella Pov:**

Me apoye de la barra casi llorando, cuando fui capaz de levantar la mirada por fin me encontré con Jake

-"Jake! Donde demonios estabas?" le pregunte con una mano en el pecho

-"Estaba afuera, hoy llegue tarde y me quede directo afuera, Embry me dijo que me buscabas" me contesto, por una milésima de segundo me sorprendió que Embry le hubiera dicho, pero Jacob se fijo en mi cara

-"A ti que te paso? viste un fantasma?"

-"Un monstruo" le dije "Newton esta aquí" le dije, milagrosamente me sentía mas segura teniendo a Jacob a mi lado

-"Donde?" pregunto colocándose frente a mi protegiéndome y buscando con la mirada

-"No se, no vi para donde agarro, pero vino a fastidiarme"

-"Voy a buscarlo" me dijo alejándose, lo tome por el brazo

-"No!" Dije tomándolo del brazo para que no fuera, él volteo a ver mi mano impresionado de que no lo dejara marcharse "No puedes hacer nada, él no me ataco ahora y tenemos que conservar nuestros empleos" le dije suplicante, Madame nunca iba a perdonarnos que Jake atacara a un cliente como Mike.

Jacob se coloco delante de mí y me acaricio las mejillas

-"Estas bien?" pregunto

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba aterrada

-"Ve a cambiarte, te llevo a casa" me dijo, asentí y fui a mi camerino a cambiarme, salía dentro de 10 minutos, pero me importaba muy poco escaparme antes.

Cerca de una hora después me encontraba en mi casa, Jacob se bajo conmigo a acompañarme hasta que me durmiera

-"Quieres algo?" le pregunte encendiendo las luces de la sala

-"No, no quiero nada" dijo sonriéndome "estas mejor?" asentí, no podía tener miedo eternamente

-"Me tomo desprevenida eso es todo, nunca pensé que regresaría al bar" dije

-"Es un enfermo, iba a regresar para atormentarnos" dijo me deje caer en el sofá y él se sentó a mi lado, me recosté en su hombro y me abrazo

-"Meredith me va a terminar odiando, tu yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos últimamente" le dije medio riendo

-"Nunca me dijo que te tuviera celos" contesto "aunque ya no importa" dijo y sentí como se encogió de hombros

-"No has vuelto hablar con ella?" le pregunte incorporándome un poco para verlo a los ojos

-"Nop" dijo negando "la llame un par de veces pero no me atendió, por eso llegue tarde hoy, no quería verla en los vestidores"

Le coloque una mano en la mejilla

-"Todo va a salir bien Jake, no te angusties" él me vio y me dedico una sonrisa, pero me dio a entender que no esperaba nada de lo que le decía

-"Bella" me llamo a los segundos, me había vuelto acomodar en su pecho

-"Dime"

-"Que fue lo que te hizo Newton?" pregunto y me encogí de miedo, segué con la cabeza

-"No lo sabes? Madame no te contó?" pregunte susurrando

-"No, ella solo me llamo ese día diciéndome que estabas herida y que necesitaba mi ayuda para sacarte, me impresioné mucho al verte, pero nunca hice preguntas"

-"Preferiría no hablar de eso" dije aun susurrando

-"Esta bien" dijo besándome en el cabello

Me quede en silencio, luego me coloque de pie y fui a mi habitación, me coloque mi ropa de dormir, cuando salí del baño Jacob estaba de pie en el lumbral de mi puerta.

-"Ya me voy pequeña" me dijo, "estas ya tranquila e instalada, nos vemos mas tarde si? vengo por ti para ir al bar"

Me acerque al él y lo abrace

-"Gracias, últimamente pareces mi ángel guardián" él dio una risotada en mi cabeza

-"Yo ángel? Si claro" dijo riéndose, no le hice caso

-"Por que no esperas a que amanezca?" le pregunte, eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana

-"Si espero mas me voy a dormir en el volante" me altere

-"No inventes entonces, quédate" le dije preocupada

-"No creo que sea buena idea"

-"Claro que si" le dije y lo hale a mi cama, me senté, él soltó mi mano y fue al baño del pasillo, yo no tenia sueño, creo que era por la descarga de adrenalina que había sufrido hacia unas horas, Jacob salio del baño hacia mi cuarto, se había quitado la camisa, pero permanecía con su Jean puesto, solo que había quitado el cinturón.

-"Buenas noches entonces, me voy al sofá, nos vemos mañana"

-"Jake" lo llame

-"Que paso?"

-"Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma" le dije entre apenada y asustada

-"Él no esta aquí, por que te asusta tanto?" pregunto, igual se acerco y se acostó a mi lado, yo me cubrí con mi cobija, ambos nos quedamos viendo el techo, al rato medio voltee el rostro.

-"Duermes?" pregunte bajito

-"Ujum" dijo él, sonreí

-"Me da terror recordarlo, pensé que no saldría viva de ese sótano" empecé, pude ver que Jacob abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, bajo su mano de su pecho y tomo la mía, la apreté y respire profundo.

-"Sabes que a mi no me gusta repetir clientes verdad?" pregunte, él asintió

-"Bueno, Mike Newton fue una excepción" empecé

-"Él era un verdadero amor, un poco fastidioso podría decirse, pero muy amable, la primera vez lo acompañe al cumpleaños de una sobrina, la niña cumplía 4 años de edad, fue a plena luz del día, ese día lleve un vestido rosado vaporoso y sombrero blanco, me sentía toda una princesa" dije sonriendo.

-"A Mike le encanto mi compañía y me suplico que lo acompañara a un bautizo, era tan agradable su compañía que acepte, que malo me iba a pasar por repetir a algún cliente?"

Sentí como unas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero respire profundo enviándolas de vuelta, Jacob estaba inmóvil, no hablaba, sabia que me escuchaba por que con su pulgar dibujaba círculos en mi mano.

-"Evidentemente lo acompañe al bautizo, y después de eso no se a cuantos mas lugares fui con él, yo trataba de mantener mi lugar como acompañante pero había días en los que me era imposible, a veces me compraba flores, me decía que era para mantener las apariencias, yo me deje convencer y se las aceptaba"

Me quede callada un segundo, ya venia la parte fea de la historia.

-"Un día yo estaba esperándolo en el bar, tenia semanas que no hacia presentaciones por que casi todas las noches salía con Mike, Madame no se quejaba por que él pagaba por mis servicios, ese día fue a buscarme y tenia cara de mal humorado, no me dijo que le pasaba, se suponía que íbamos a cenar, pero me llevo a su casa, le pregunte que íbamos a hacer allí y me explico que era el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, compuse mi rostro y trate de parecer una chica alegre, pero había algo en la actitud de Mike que me tenia angustiada"

Apreté un poco más su mano.

-"Llegamos a una casa y no había nadie, me fije cuando entre que estaba abandonada, yo no tenia idea de donde vivían sus padres, por eso pudo engañarme para entrar, aparte que yo confiaba en él, cuando me vi en la casa desabitada quise marcharme, él no me dejo, intento ponerse violento y para que no me atacara lo acompañe, entonces vi como se drogaba mientras yo temblaba de miedo, pensé que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa"

Hice una pausa, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, Jacob seguía inmóvil.

-"Él me confeso que era Gay y que se lo había dicho a sus padres y lo habían insultado y botado de la casa desheredándolo, entonces me dijo que odiaba a las mujeres, que éramos una especie que no debería existir, ahí entendí por que siempre contrataba mis servicios, yo le ofrecía lo que él necesitaba y no se veía en la necesidad de tratarme bien"

-"Después que me dijo eso, me ataco" dije y otra lagrima salio

-"Que te hizo?" me pregunto Jake, hablando por primera vez.

-"Me dio una bofetada dejándome casi inconsciente, cuando me desperté estaba encerrada en un sótano, era muy oscuro, tenia mis manos amarradas al igual que mis tobillos, él iba a verme cada cierto tiempo, me dejaba comida fuera de mi alcance y se burlaba cuando intentaba alcanzarla, me insulto muy feo y dijo cosas horribles de mi, un día intento drogarme y no lo deje, me revolqué como loca y ahí fue cuando me disloque el hombro, él intento ahorcarme después, cerro sus manos en mi cuello y apretó mucho, sentí como el aire no entraba, sentí como se me empezaban a dormir los brazos y las piernas, no sentía la circulación en ellos, ahí me abandone, pensé en mis padres y les pedí perdón por dejar de luchar, deje de moverme y espere a morirme"

Ya las lágrimas eran incontrolables.

-"Algo sucedió, por que Mike dejo de apretar, tosí como loca intentando meter todo el oxigeno que podía a mis pulmones, él salio por la puerta dejándola abierta, dejándome a mi como un ovillo tratando de respirar"

Jacob se coloco de lado viéndome fijamente, lo pude sentir, yo cerré mis ojos.

-"Tu llegaste al rato" le dije, al parecer Mike pensó bien el hecho de matar a alguien y salio corriendo aterrado, Madame recibió una llamada anónima dando la dirección de donde me encontraba, ella había ido con Jacob a buscarme.

Me voltee refugiándome en el pecho de Jacob, había guardado esto por mucho tiempo, me sentía vulnerable, me sentía mal y muy triste, llore desconsolada refugiada en el pecho de Jacob, él me rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello, susurrándome que me calmara.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, se sentía bien tener compañía Jacob se había comportado como un caballero y le estaría eternamente agradecida y lo querría por siempre, después de ese día no se me despegaba, decía que debía tener cuidado de que Newton me siguiera, así que me buscaba y me llevaba al bar todos los días.

Meredith empezó a tratarme con algo de rabia, no me hablaba directamente y me esquivaba, pero no tenía tiempo, ni ánimos para abordarla, ya que mi mente estaba en otra parte como por ejemple el hecho que Mike Newton había ido todas y cada una de las noches de esas dos semanas.

Lo bueno dentro de todo, era que no me abordaba, había tenido dos presentaciones en la tarima del local, había hecho un numero de Britney y un numero de Christina, me había ganado varios aplausos y buenas propinas, había podido bailar únicamente por que Mike Newton no salía de los reservados, según pude ver estaba acaparando a Jane, quería advertirle que no era bueno que fuera exclusiva con él, pero Jane era muy difícil.

Jasper había ido algunos días a verme, de hecho logro ver mi segunda presentación, me dio una propina muy buena, pero cuando pidió beber un trago conmigo me fui con otro cliente, no quería compartir mas con él, sin embargo, aunque yo lo rechazaba él seguía yendo y la parte que mas me llamaba la atención era que no estaba con ninguna chica, simplemente se sentaba en la barra a tomarse un trago mientras me veía trabajar, un día me le acerque.

-"Estoy a punto de pensar que, o te gusto o me estas acosando" le dije, él rió al escucharme, me ofreció sentarme en el banco a su lado, lo vi con recelo pero igual me senté.

-"No te estoy acosando, y me pareces una chica muy hermosa pero hasta ahí, no hay sentimientos involucrados" dijo para mi alivio, lo que menos quería era un obsesivo.

-"Entonces por qué vienes tan seguido?" pregunte intrigada

-"Quiero proponerte algo, o más bien pedirte algo" lo vi subiendo una ceja

-"Que?" pregunte con cautela

-"Quiero escribir un artículo de este local y quiero entrevistarte" me dijo y literalmente me quede con la boca abierta frente a él.

-"Estas loco? De que hablas?" pregunte componiendo un poco mi rostro

-"No voy a exponer tu identidad, te lo juro, pero este lugar es algo increíble, yo no hubiera creído en su existencia de no haber salido contigo" dijo emocionado, en verdad quería escribir ese artículo.

-"Madame Jeanette no te va a dejar entrar de nuevo si se entera, y a mí me va a despedir" le dije

-"No tiene por que enterarse"

-"Además" dije mostrándole mis palmas "tu escribes de política" le dije extrañada, me había colocado de pie y me puse una mano en la cadera, Jasper estaba loco yo no iba a colocar mi vida y mi trabajo en el escarnio público, podía traerme consecuencias fuertes, Jasper en cambio me devolvió una mirada escéptica.

-"Pensé que no leías mi columna" dijo y de repente me sentí apenada, después de haber salido con él me dio mucha curiosidad y cada vez que podía leía su columna, eran muy serias para mi gusto, pero igual las leía, Jasper escribía muy bien.

-"Empecé a leerla hace no mucho, escribes bien" dije mordiéndome el labio, Jasper rió por lo alto

-"Me encanta que lo hagas, gracias" dijo después de componer su rostro.

-"Pues de nada" le dije

-"Pero dime entonces" continuo "me dejas entrevistarte? Quiero hacer un articulo especial y tu puedes ayudarme" sacudí la cabeza

-"Mejor no, lo lamento, pero no me quiero meter en problemas" dije alejándome un paso

-"Piénsalo" dijo y saco de su bolsillo otra tarjeta personal

-"Ya me diste una" le recordé

-"Por si la perdiste, tómala anda" dijo con una sonrisa, la tome y la guarde en mi top amarillo que cargaba hoy, hice una inclinación de cabeza y me retire de su lugar.

Al día siguiente, Madame Jeanette me llamo a una reunión, para mi sorpresa no éramos nosotras solas, Jane estaba ahí también

-"Me necesitaba Madame?" pregunte al entrar

-"Si, por favor entra" me dijo, eso hice y me senté al lado de Jane, nos dedicamos un asentimiento tosco

-"Ya seleccione a la nueva chica, se llamara Ginger" dijo, cerré los ojos un momento, otra que vendría a este infierno, que problemas podía haber tenido para tomar la solución radical de trabajar aquí.

-"Ya te había dicho que tú la entrenarías Anarella" dijo y asentí en respuesta

-"Pero desistí de la idea" completo y la mire extrañada

-"Tu incidente con la fiesta temática todavía no se me ha olvidado, tuve que hacerle una rebaja considerable al cliente y eso me rebajo mis ingresos por tu culpa" la vi furiosa, después de todo había recibido una miseria por ese trabajo, así que había pagado mi parte de culpa

-"Por lo tanto" dijo continuando "le daré el entrenamiento de la chica nueva a Jane" dijo señalándola, ella sonrió como si de un ascenso se tratara, era tan estúpida

-"Madame" dijo con voz melosa "para mi será un honor entrenarla, pero quien se encargara de mis rondas? no tengo mucho tiempo, Mike Newton me ha pedido todos los días" dijo como si eso fuera algo de lo que te puedas sentir orgullosa

-"Meredith tomara tu lugar" dijo Madame, me llene de pánico, Meredith? Ella hacía lo mismo que yo, si había alguna probabilidad de que Mike volviera a atacar a una chica era si esta prestaba el mismo servicio que yo, todo menos el sexo, no sabía con exactitud por que no había atacado a Jane y siendo sincera no me importaba si lo hacía, pero a Meredith la consideraba mi amiga y aparte era la mujer que amaba Jacob.

-"Madame, no creo que sea buena idea, usted sabe que Newton…" dije tratando de mantener la compostura, Madame se altero y mucho.

-"Aquí se presta el servicio que pide el cliente! No el que las chicas decidan, ya yo converse con Meredith y esta desacuerdo, que no se vuelva a repetir que cuestionas mis decisiones Anarella! Aquí haces lo que se te ordena si no te gusta sabes el mejor camino verdad?" dijo realmente furiosa, yo enterré mi vista en mis manos sobre mi regazo, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jane se sonreía por cómo me trataba Madame.

-"Además que es eso de llamarlo Newton" me dijo colocándose de pie "respeto Anarella, Sr. Newton o Mike Newton si él te lo permite, lo tienes claro o se te olvido tu lugar con los clientes?"

Pregunto realmente furiosa, negué con la cabeza

-"No se me olvido Madame, lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir" dije con voz apenada y baja

-"Hiciste que me diera dolor de cabeza, dile a Embry o a Quin que me traiga un analgésico por favor Jane" le dijo, esta se coloco de pie inmediatamente como un perrito faldero a cumplir el pedido de Madame, espere que saliera y entonces me coloque de pie para salir.

-"Me voy a cambiar" dije, Madame no contesto, solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me fuera, salí de la oficina y baje las escaleras, no se veía a Jane por ningún lado pero vi a Meredith estaba con otras chicas en los vestidores comunes, termine de bajar las escaleras, la tome de la mano y la hale a mi camerino, ella protesto pero no deje que me soltara.

-"Que demonios te pasa!" dijo alterada en lo que entramos a mi camerino y la solté, cerré la puerta y omití su tono molesto.

-"Eres una idiota" le dije sin rodeos, Meredith era más morena que yo y utilizaba lentes para ver, aunque cuando salía se los quitaba, su cabello era negro y era realmente flaca, me vio impresionada

-"Jacob te ama" le dije "sabes lo difícil que es que un hombre como Jacob se le declare a una mujer que hace lo que nosotros hacemos, sin tener problemas?" Meredith me veía con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo" me respondió

-"Lo es porque Jacob es mi mejor amigo" conteste, ella se cruzo de brazos

-"Amigo?" pregunto subiendo una ceja "ahora le dices así? Amigo que te lleva todos los días a tu casa? y que una de tres noches duerme contigo?" pregunto, puede ver como la mirada se le endurecía, cerré mis ojos un segundo.

-"Jacob y yo no tenemos nada, nos estamos ayudando, él está muy triste por tu rechazo y me está protegiendo" dije sin entrar en detalles, bajando la guardia.

-"Sabes qué? No me importa, tu y él pueden hacer lo que quieran, pueden revolcarse a sus anchas yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer" dijo furiosa.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunte asustada, la actitud de Meredith me preocupaba bastante "Jacob y yo no tenemos nada Mer, no cometas un error, por una estupidez" le dije con cautela

-"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida y mi trabajo no es de tu incumbencia ni de la de Jacob, voy a cambiar mi método de trabajo, me han dicho que es mucho más divertido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la mira aterrada

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Meredith iba a pertenecer a las chicas que ofrecían sexo, eso era lo único en lo que podías _incursionar_ aquí en el bar

-"Meredith no lo hagas, no es lo que te dijeron, yo lo hice una vez y fue horrible, no te metas en eso yo te conozco, no vas a poder con eso" le dije realmente preocupada

-"Ese es el detalle Anarella, no me conoces" dijo pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba asustada, estaba haciendo esto para darle celos a Jacob o para terminar de alejarlo de ella, Meredith se encamino a la puerta.

-"Piénsalo bien Meredith" le dije antes de salir, ella se volteo a verme

-"Preocúpate por tu vida Anarella, yo me preocupo por la mía" dijo y tranco la puerta, me dejo aterrada de lo que le pudiera pasar, tenía que hablar con Jacob, tenía que decirle lo que pretendía para que la detuviera, pero también debía cambiarme, salía a la tarima en 30 minutos, y no podía hacer enfadar mas a Madame, resople obstinada y me dirigí a mi armario, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, hoy no imitaba a nadie, solo bailaba, me coloque los shorts de jean deshilachados, mis botas negras hasta la rodilla y mi top blanco lleno de agujeros, debajo se veía mi sujetador negro también

Salí cerca de las 10 de la noche a la tarima, logre ver a Jacob pero no pude decirle nada, baile cerca de 1 hora, para cuando termine estaba agotada, tuve que poner el doble de intención ya que mi mente se dispersaba rápido, tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza

Termine el show y baje de la tarima corriendo para buscar a Jacob, no lo pude alcanzar, varios clientes me interceptaron y no podía contactarlo, llego un momento en que casi me doy por vencida, después de todo Meredith era una mujer mayor de edad ella sabría lo que le convenía o no, la jornada laboral termino, me cambie y salí a buscar a Jacob, pero no estaba en su defeco estaba Embry esperándome recostado en su Fiat, le pase de largo buscando a Jake.

-"Se fue" me dijo y voltee a verlo

-"Me hablas a mi?" le pregunte, Embry volteo sus ojos y se aparto del auto

-"Tenia algo que hacer y me pidió que te llevara sin protestar" dijo abriendo la puerta del pasajero, lo vi incrédula

-"Cuanto te pago?" le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-"20 dólares" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sopese las opciones, la primera era dejar que me llevara y la segunda era tener que subirme en el subterráneo y soportar casi dos horas antes de poder llegar a mi casa, camine hasta la puerta y entre al auto.

-"Se amable" le dije antes de sentarme

-"Por eso no me pagaron" me dijo y me guiño un ojo, lo vi impresionada y no pude evitar sonreír

Embry y yo no hablamos mucho durante el camino, pero fue tranquilo, no puso objeción al saber donde me tenía que llevar y me dijo que no sabía que le había pasado a Jacob, solo que le pidió que me llevara y salió corriendo subiéndose a su camión, pensé que a lo mejor fue a buscar a Meredith o que por lo menos su reacción tenía algo que ver con ella.

Llegue a mi casa después de 25 minutos más o menos de trayecto, me despedí amablemente de Embry y le di las gracias, él dijo que le iba a cobrar a Jacob 10 dólares mas por haber sido amable conmigo, reí mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba a mi casa, al entrar mi celular sonó, lo vi extrañada, al fijarme en el remitente vi que era Jacob, atendí

-"Ya llegue a casa Jake, Embry si me trajo" le dije apoyando el celular entre mi hombro y mi oreja

-"Anarella!" me llamo atacado por el otro lado de la línea "Estas bien?" cerré la puerta y tome bien el teléfono, un frio me recorrió la espalda, Jacob estaba demasiado alerta

-"Si, estoy bien" conteste "que sucedió?"

-"Newton ataco a Mer" dijo dolido y molesto a la vez, unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas de puro miedo, me deje caer en el suelo por ser incapaz de caminar siquiera un paso.

-"Anarella!" me llamo gritando

-"Como esta ella?" pregunte

-"Mal, yo la vi salir con Newton y la seguí, se me perdieron y recordé entonces la casa donde te había llevado, llegue justo a tiempo, voy camino a un hospital, está muy golpeada" dijo

-"Voy para allá, donde estas" dije tratando de colocarme de pie

-"NO!" me dijo, mas lagrimas salían y me paralice al oírlo

-"Newton escapo, no pude detenerlo" dijo medio apenado

-"Crees que venga por mi?" pregunte aterrada

-"No sé, pero hable con Jeanette y me dijo que salieras de la ciudad, piérdete mientras vemos como resolvemos esto, no puedo protegerte Bella, discúlpame"

-"No te preocupes por eso cielo" le dije "pero que hago? A donde voy?" dije temblando

-"No se pequeña, no puedo ayudarte en eso, pero sal de aquí, yo me comunico contigo cuando puedas volver, me entendiste Anarella?" me dijo alterado

-"Si, me voy" dije sin tener idea de a dónde podía ir, no tenía mucho dinero y no tenía lugar para ir, Jacob tranco el teléfono sin despedirse y me quede pasmada viendo el celular, que hacia? Una mariposa nocturna entro por mi ventana y pegue un grito de miedo, me acerque y cerré la ventana apoyándome de la pared con sollozos incontrolables.

_Que hago!_ Pensé mientras me mecía con la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Un bombillo se prendió en mi mente y tome el celular marcando sin pensar en consecuencias y sin preocuparme por la hora, eran cerca de las 4 am, pero igual atendió.

-"Bella?" dijo con voz dormida "sabia que me llamarías, pero nunca pensé que tan temprano" dijo y a pesar del sueño me pareció escucharlo reír un poco.

-"Edward" dije aterrada llorando, su voz se despejo

-"Que paso? Estas llorando?" dijo alterado

-"Edward, necesito ayuda, sacame de aquí por favor" dije sollozando por el teléfono, rogando silenciosamente que no me trancara.

-"Donde estas?" me pregunto, pude escuchar que estaba en movimiento

-"En mi departamento" conteste llorando "venme a buscar si?" dije aterrada

-"Voy saliendo, dame 5 minutos y te voy a buscar, ya voy linda, ya voy" me dijo, cerré los ojos agradeciéndole a Dios que me mandaba a otro ángel a cuidarme.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Guardián:**

**Edward Pov:**

No entendía que pasaba pero la voz de Bella era de puro terror, estaba seguro de que algo grave sucedía, salí de mi casa cerca de las 5 de la mañana, no le avise a nadie, no quería preocuparlos y tampoco sabría que les iba a decir, como les explicaba a donde iba o por que lo hacia, si yo mismo no tenia idea de que ocurría.

La voz de Bella pidiéndome que me apurara fue tan intensa que me llave el Mustang para poder llegar lo mas rápido que pudiera, las calles estaban libres no en vano era domingo en la madrugada y no había nadie en las calles, recorrí las calles a casi la velocidad máxima del auto, atravesé el puente de Brooklyn y conté 5 calles, ahí entre y frene frente al edificio de Bella, ella no estaba en la puerta, me baje del auto y fui a la puerta del edificio, no estaba con llave, subí los 3 pisos y llegue a la puerta 3D, toque.

A los segundos escuche su voz, muy baja y llena de miedo

-"Quien?" pregunto

-"Bella soy yo, Edward" le dije, escuche como quitaba los seguros de la puerta con algo de desesperación, abrió la puerta y lo que vi me sorprendió, Bella siempre había sido una chica muy coqueta y cuidadosa de su apariencia, y ahora estaba sin una gota de maquillaje, tenia ojeras bastante pronunciadas y el cabello despeinado, pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que me asustaba era lo que le había sucedido para que se encontrara así, pero ella no me dejo preguntarle, en lo que me vio, abrió por completo la puerta y me abrazo, se me guindo por el cuello llorando desesperada, la tome en brazos y la alce un poco se sentía frágil en mis brazos, me pude dar cuenta que temblaba y estaba muy pero muy fría.

-"Bella, Bella que sucedió?" le pregunte manteniéndola abrazada todavía, camine dos pasos hacia adentro de su casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, ella seguía hundida en mi cuello, le acaricie el cabello, y trate de consolarla.

-"Ya, preciosa, ya, respira, anda, respira" le decía en un intento de calmarla, ella al rato se separo de mi cuello

-"Lo siento" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, le quite algunas lagrimas de su rostro "no sabia a quien llamar, lo lamento" dijo entrecortadamente

-"No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo, dime que sucede?" le dije las lagrimas empezaron a salir con mas frecuencia, pude sentir como volvía a estremecerse de miedo

-"Necesito salir de aquí, tengo que esconderme, alguien me quiere hacer daño y no tengo a donde ir" dijo y me alarme

-"Quien te quiere hacer daño?" pregunte sosteniéndola por la mejillas, ella sacudió la cabeza, sin decirme nada

-"Bella debemos ir a la policía, debemos informarles"

-"No!" dijo ella alterada "no podemos, no puedo, por favor, por favor, por favor, ahora no puedo explicarte, pero necesito tu ayuda, hago lo que quieras pero ayúdame a ocultarme unos días si?"

Como le decía que no?, primero yo era un caballero, no podía ver a una dama en peligro y hacerme el loco y no ayudarla, segundo, me estaba suplicando de tal manera que como me negaba y tercero, no era cualquier chica, era Bella.

-"Donde esta tu cuarto?" le pregunte, ella me vio impresionada, pero señalo al final del pasillo

-"Para que?" pregunto

-"Necesitas ropa, ve a hacer un pequeño bolso con lo que necesitas para un par de días, te espero aquí tengo que hacer unas llamadas"

Todo valía la pena por solo presenciar la mirada y la sonrisa que me dedico al decirle eso, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y la emoción.

-"Gracias" me dijo emocionada, me incline un poco y bese cortamente sus labios

-"Anda" le dije, ella se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación.

**Bella Pov:**

No sabia como iba a continuar, no tenia idea de cómo le iba explicar mi necesidad de huir a Edward, pero confiaba en que mi cerebro pensaría algo para cuando fuera inevitable contarle, por ahora lo que quería era salir de aquí, tenia terror de que Mike Newton estuviera acosándome por algún lugar, metí en un maletín pequeño unas mudas de ropa, pantalones, camisas, ropa interior y calcetines, fui a mi baño y tome mi cepillo de dientes, mi champú algunas cremas y demás cosas de aseo personal, las metí dentro del maletín, lo tome con mis manos y salí a la sala, Edward estaba hablando por su celular, pensé que con quien se podía comunicar a esta hora, estaba amaneciendo, faltaban pocos minutos para las 6 de la mañana, él me vio y me sonrió, aparto el teléfono de su boca y me articulo con los labios

_Lista?_

Asentí repetidas veces, él me extendió la mano pidiendo que aguardara un segundo, aproveche y fui a la cocina a cerrar el gas de la cocina, regrese a la sala y tome mi cartera con la mano libre, Edward estaba trancando la llamada

-"Vamos" me dijo

-"A donde?" le pregunte

-"Confía en mi" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, asentí, él se me acerco, me levanto la barbilla con su mano y se inclino dándome otro beso corto en los labios, no estaba al tanto de saber cuanto lo había extrañado, pero sabia que si lo había extrañado y mucho, solté el maletín y pase mis brazos a su espalda abrazándolo, resguardándome en su pecho, el beso mi coronilla y me apretó contra él un segundo y me soltó, se agacho tomando mi maletín, me tomo de la mano y salimos del apartamento, cerré las puertas con llave, camine a la puerta de al lado, en un sobre que había sacado de la casa había metido una pequeña nota para la Sra. Flowers que decía que me marchaba por unos días y que le dejaba una copia de la llave por cualquier cosa, que no pasaba nada malo y que cuando pudiera me comunicaba con ella, deslice el sobre bajo la puerta de Verónica y baje escoltada por Edward.

Al salir del edificio vislumbre un auto negro como la noche con dos rayas plateadas que se extendían por todo el capo del auto, continuando en la maleta, la capota iba arriba, como lo había visto la otra vez que me monte, era tan negra como el auto, Edward desactivo la alarma del Mustang, fue a la cajuela metiendo mi maletín y me abrió la puerta, entre y él dio la vuelta, me quede viendo por la ventana la entrada de mi edificio, de mi casa, rogando poder volver sin miedos la próxima vez.

Edward arranco y entro a la autopista, no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos pero extrañamente me sentía segura, sin embargo pensé en Meredith, pensé en como se sentiría, yo había pasado por eso hacia varios meses atrás, cerré mis ojos y suspire, mientras seguía con la cabeza volteada a la ventana, Edward me paso la mano por el brazo haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

-"Soy yo, tranquila" me dijo cuando voltee a verlo, le sonreí apenada

-"Lo siento, me distraje" le conteste

-"Te vez cansada" me dijo y entonces caí en cuenta de que debía verme horrible, me quite la coleta del cabello amarrándolo de nuevo mas firme

-"Debo verme horrible" le dije bajando el tapa sol del auto para verme en el pequeño espejo, Edward dio una pequeña risa, voltee a verlo.

-"Seria imposible que siguieras te veas fea, solo te vez cansada, has dormido algo?" me pregunto, negué con la cabeza

-"Había llegado a mi casa 10 minutos antes de llamarte" conteste, él me vio impresionado

-"Ensayaste hasta tan tarde?" pregunto impresionado, no conteste, un enorme bostezo me ataco, él rió hermoso a mi lado y me dijo

-"Vamos a estar un rato en el auto, por que no intentas dormir un poco?"

-"A donde me llevas?" pregunte

-"Es una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, es de mis padres, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, trata de dormir si?"

Bajo su mano entre los dos asientos y bajo una palanca de mi asiento, haciendo que el espaldar bajara, di un gritito ahogado por que me asusto el movimiento, eso solo sirvió para que él se riera por lo bajo, el asiento era muy cómodo y quede prácticamente acostada.

-"Ahí atrás esta mi chaqueta si quieres tómala para cubrirte" me dijo viendo la carretera, yo voltee al asiento trasero y me encontré una chaqueta de cuero color caramelo, la tome y la lleve a mi nariz, olía a una mezcla de canela, menta y perfume, era embriagante, me la coloque al revés, metiendo mis manos dejando la espalda de la chaqueta cubriéndome el pecho, me estire un poco y toque levemente su codo.

-"Gracias" le dije en voz baja, él tomo el volante con solo una mano y bajo la otra tomando la mía, le dio un dulce apretón

-"Duerme un poco anda" me dijo le devolví el apretón de manos y me recosté de nuevo, conciente por primera vez en la noche, de lo cansada y agotada que estaba.

Fui poco conciente de lo que sucedió después, sentí que me movían de posición, sentí que era alzada y la luz del sol me daba de lleno en el rostro, estábamos entrando en verano en Nueva York, pero no había hecho tanto sol, sin embargo seguía emborrachada de sueño, abrí un poco mis ojos y vi una figura negra que me llevaba en brazos, el sol estaba detrás de él y no me dejaba verle el rostro, me obligue a mantenerlos abiertos hasta que descubriera de quien se trataba.

Escuche a alguien saludando, era una voz extraña

-"Joven Edward, tanto tiempo, como se encuentra?" dijo la voz de una mujer, entonces recordé que tenia que ser Edward el que me tenia alzada en brazos, me acomode mejor en ellos, volteando mi cabeza hacia su hombro y pasando unos de mis brazos a su espalda, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció por la risa que le dio mi reacción.

-"Shh Corina" dijo en un susurro "déjame dejarla en la habitación y vuelvo si?" le dijo a la otra persona, la cual no contesto, todo se volvió a quedar en silencio y se reanudo el movimiento, volví a caer en la ola del agotamiento.

Me moví y me fije que estaba en una superficie suave y esponjosa, sentí unos pasos a mi alrededor, volví a girarme y me coloque boca abajo en la cama, alguien me acaricio el cabello, volví a dormirme sin saber donde estaba.

Desperté escuchando un sutil zumbido, estaba de lado en la cama, me enderece y vi al techo, era de madera, las sabanas eran frescas y de un color gris pálido con arabescos en negro, me apoye en mis codos y me apoye mejor en el espaldar quedando prácticamente sentada, me fije que el zumbido pertenecía a un aparato de aire acondicionado que estaba encendido dentro de la habitación, dándole una temperatura fresca y agradable.

Vi a mi alrededor, el cuarto era amplio y con decoración rustica, el suelo era de terracota y las paredes eran azules claras, tenían dibujadas algas marinas y algunas burbujas, los muebles de la habitación eran de madera realmente oscura, le daba un tono sombrío pero elegante al lugar, a mi derecha estaba la ventana de la habitación, la cortina estaba cerrada, me escurrí hasta los bordes de la inmensa cama y coloque mis pies en el piso, estaba descalza, voltee a los lados y vi mis zapatos deportivos cerca de la peinadora que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada de la habitación, mis pies entraron en contacto con una alfombra muy suave y felpuda de color azul oscuro, estire mi espalda y mis brazos, desemperezándome.

Me coloque de pie y fui a la ventana, casi palidecí al ver la vista, estaba cayendo la tarde, pero no era eso lo que casi hizo que se me salieran las lagrimas, fue la playa, desde la habitación se veía una extensión enorme de arena y muy lejos se podía ver como las olas del mar reventaban con la playa, me quede embelezada viendo hacia afuera, abrí por completo las cortinas, viendo hacia afuera, entonces escuche ruido detrás de mi, me voltee asustada.

-"Lo siento, creí que seguía dormida, el joven Edward me pidió que la vigilara mientras regresaba" me dijo una mujer bajita y gordita de cabello canoso con cara dulce, tenia unas gafas de montura gruesa negras vestía una falda rosada y una blusa blanca con un suéter beige arriba.

-"No, se preocupe, es que estaba distraída viendo por la ventana" dije sonriendo "Isabella, mucho gusto" dije extendiendo mi mano.

-"Corina" me contesto, vio mi mano extendida con asombro y la estrecho con cautela, luego dio una risita apenada "es usted bastante amable" dijo, la vi extrañada.

-"A que se refiere?" pregunte

-"Las jóvenes que trae el joven Edward normalmente son bastante mal educadas, ni siquiera me tratan, menos decirme sus nombres o estrecharme la mano" dijo un poco apenada, me cruce de brazos y la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Así que el joven Edward trae a muchas chicas para acá?" pregunte, Corina se dio cuenta de su imprudencia.

-"No!, no, no trae muchas, bueno…" dijo corrigiéndose "pocas, pocas, solo a veces trae alguna" dijo "no me haga caso, si señorita? Soy una vieja que no sabe lo que dice, no, no me haga caso" dijo aterrada de haber metido la pata.

-"Tranquila Corina, no se preocupe, Edward me trajo por hacerme un favor nada mas, no soy su novia" cuando dije la palabra novia algo se encogió en mi estomago.

-"No?" pregunto y pareció decepcionada

-"No, no lo soy, solo somos amigos" le dije

-"Bueno" dijo caminando hacia otra puerta en la habitación, era el cuarto de baño.

-"Ya que despertó le indico donde están las cosas, este es el baño" dijo señalando hacia adentro de la puerta que había abierto, "el joven Edward le dejo su equipaje aquí" dijo señalando una silla que estaba en la habitación "cuando este lista puede salir, prepare algo de cena" dijo asentí fui a la silla y tome mi maletín, la Sra. Se volteo para retirarse de la habitación.

-"Corina?" la llame, ella se volteo a verme

-"Edward donde esta?" pregunte

-"Fue al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, se fue hace un par de horas, debe estar por regresar" me informo.

-"Gracias" le dije sonriéndole, ella asintió y salio de la habitación dejándome sola, entre al baño y me quede boquiabierta, era inmenso, muy luminoso y espectacular, todas las piezas eran blancas tan brillantes que parecía nuevas, el lavamanos contaba con millones de artículos para el cuidado personal, abrí tímidamente el gabinete que estaba arriba del lavamanos y me encontré con lociones para después de afeitar, una afeitadora eléctrica, y algunos perfumes, habían unas cajitas en uno de los estantes, me fije y eran como 5 cajas de condones, abrí mis ojos impresionada y volví a cerrar el gabinete, me voltee tontamente hacia la puerta a ver si alguien me veía, reí de lo estupida que parecía.

Me cepille los dientes y me vi bien al espejo, mis ojeras habían bajado un poco pero seguía una leve sombra por ahí, resople, no había mucho que podía hacer, pero si quería darme un baño y con urgencia, me quite la camisa doblándola de nuevo al quitármela, lo mismo con mis jeans y zapatos, me quede en ropa interior y fui a abrir mi bolso, recordé que no había llevado una toalla, pero en el baño había un armario lo abrí y me encontré montones de toallas de todos tamaños, habían unas 5 dobladas y aparte de las otras, me fije bien y tenían una _EC _bordada, así que esas eran las personales de Edward, tome entonces una de las lisas, me termine de quitar la ropa que me quedaba y saque de mi maleta mi neceser.

Camine hasta la ducha, era con puertas trasparentes, mucho mas altas que yo, tome la manija dorada y la hale hacia mi, hizo un ruido al separarse la puerta, entonces me fije que eran herméticas, coloque un pie adentro y me metí en la ducha, cerré la puerta y quede encerrada dentro de una prisión de vidrio, parecía campesina viendo todo esto, me quede viendo frente a mi como una idiota la cantidad de salidas de agua que estaban ahí, había una de ellas que parecía una llave, la tome con mis manos y la gire, entonces salio un chorro de agua hirviendo directo a mi pecho, me eché para atrás y grite desesperada, me estaba quemando y no podía alcanzar la llave para cerrarla, me agache abrazándome las rodillas para que el agua no me cayera mas en el pecho pero seguía saliendo con mucha potencia y no sabia como cerrarla, camine agachada hasta la puerta y no podía abrirla, las paredes de vidrio de la ducha empezaron a ahumarse.

-"**Auxilio**!" grite como pude para que Corina fuera a ayudarme.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando entrar a una figura, pensé que era Corina que venía a ayudarme, pero estaba tan pendiente de que el agua no me quemara que no me fije que esa silueta era muy alta para tratarse de la Sra. De escaso metro cincuenta que había conocido hacia unos minutos, la puerta de la ducha se abrió, yo estaba agachada junto a ella, unas manos que me parecieron muy frescas me tomaron por los brazos y me sacaron, trastabillé colocándome de pie, inmediatamente intente taparme con mis manos estaba desnuda, entonces sentí la corriente de aire frío que entraba al cuarto de baño gracias al aire acondicionado de la habitación.

Edward cerro la llave de la ducha mojándose un poco la ropa, yo estaba temblando como un perro remojado, él volteo y me vio y sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, su mirada se paso desde los dedos de mis pies que no dejaba de mover, paso por mis piernas y caderas y subió por mi pecho y rostro, yo todavía me estaba tapando con mis manos, pero evidentemente tenia demasiada piel descubierta, Edward parpadeo volviendo en si y se fijo que estaba temblando, dio dos pasos hasta el armario y saco una toalla inmensa me la paso por la espalda y cubriéndome por completo.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto con voz dispersa, moví mi cabeza de arriba a bajo

-"Me confundí con tantas llaves, cuando salio el agua era muy caliente, me estaba quemando, no pude cerrarla" dije aun temblando, él se dio cuenta del choque de temperatura y tranco la puerta del baño cerrando la entrada de aire frío.

-"Te quemaste?" me pregunto, baje la vista a la porción de pecho que estaba descubierto, lo rodeaba un rosetón rosado, coloque mis dedos encima y se aclaro por la presión que ejercí, pero no me dolió.

-"Solo un poco" le dije, "el agua estaba muy caliente, me enrede toda, lo lamento" dije sin saber en realmente porque me disculpaba.

-"Bella" me llamo interrumpiéndome "no te disculpes, no pasa nada, me preocupa que te hayas hecho daño"

-"No, no creo, estoy bien" le dije colocándome un mechón detrás de la oreja, entonces me dio risa pensar lo tonta que debía parecer.

-"De que te ríes?" me preguntó levantándome el rostro con su mano

-"Tenemos casi un dos semanas que no nos vemos y hoy me has visto de las peores maneras posibles" dije riendo irónica.

Él rió conmigo.

-"Hoy has estado muy hermosa también, pareces una princesa en peligro, eso hace que me sienta poderoso al protegerte" me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-"Mi guardián" le dije sonriendo.

Él sonrió y me beso cortamente en los labios, deje que me besara pero di un paso hacia atrás, después de todo estaba sin ropa al frente de él.

-"Me abres la ducha a una temperatura decente por fa?" le pedí mordiéndome el labio

-"Claro" contesto guiñándome el ojo

Se separo de mi y manipulo las llaves, haciendo que solo saliera agua por el de arriba, no por los de la pared

-"Creo que así esta bien, pruébala" me dijo apartándose, me acerque y estire mi mano, el agua estaba un poco más caliente que tibia, se sentía deliciosa.

-"Perfecta" le dije al voltearme y me fije que él tenía su vista en mis piernas

-"Edward, estoy acá arriba" le dije señalándome el rostro, se apeno y mucho

-"Lo lamento, ehhh" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás pasándose una mano por la nuca "me voy, te dejo sola, cuando termines toca este botón, hará que el agua se cierre, si te enredas llámame, estaré pendiente"

-"Esta bien" conteste "así hare, gracias"

-"No hay problema" dijo, pero no se movió, sonreí.

-"Debo meterme a la ducha" le dije sonriendo, se volvió a dar cuenta que estaba embelesado.

-"Cierto" dijo riendo apenado, camino de espaldas, sin dejar de verme, busco con su mano hacia atrás y abrió la puerta del baño, dio otros pasos y salió, cerrando la puerta, en ningún momento dejo de verme.

Reí como una tonta cuando me vi sola en el baño, me quite la toalla del cuerpo y me fije que me había dado una de las de él, tenia _EC_ bordado, pase mis dedos por las letras unos segundos, entonces la guinde al lado de la puerta de la ducha y entre, el agua estaba, ahora si muy rica, me coloque champú y enjuague, me enjabone el cuerpo, cuando termine salí por completo antes de cerrar el agua, coloque mis pies en una toalla que estaba en el suelo como alfombra, entonces pulse el botón que me había dicho Edward, era mejor ser prudente y que no me volviera a ocurrir el episodio anterior.

Por fin termine de vestirme sin inconvenientes, me coloque un pantalón deportivo y una franela blanca, igual me coloque mis zapatos deportivos, me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto para que se secara, mi rostro estaba un poco demacrado y me coloque un poco de maquillaje, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con un pasillo al frente, voltee a mis lados y me fije que había luz hacia la derecha, camine y llegue a unas escaleras, las baje, me encontré con la puerta principal de la casa donde me encontraba, a la derecha había una sala, a la izquierda el comedor, camine hasta ahí, no había nadie pero había una puerta que imagino daba con la cocina iba a caminar hasta ahí pero escuche voces y me quede cayada escuchando.

-"Es amiga de Rose" dijo la voz de Edward, me quede en silencio, hablaba de mi

-"Es muy bonita y parece amable" dijo la voz de Corina

-"Es ambas cosas Cori" dijo y sonreí, se escuchaba tierno llamándola así

-"Me dijo que solo eran amigos"

-"Pues te dijo la verdad" contesto Edward, para mi sorpresa Corina soltó una carcajada

-"Chica inteligente" dijo refiriéndose a mi

-"De que hablas?"

-"Te dijo que no, eso significa que te va a tener derretido por mucho tiempo" dijo riendo, Edward se quedo cayado un momento, luego escuche risas de Corina.

-"Suéltame muchacho, suéltame" le dijo

-"No hasta que te retractes o por lo menos finjas que no me conoces tanto" dijo la voz divertida de Edward.

-"Sabes que no lo haré, tu habrás crecido y serás un adulto, pero te conozco muchachito, casi o más que tu madre"

-"Bueno madre postiza" dijo la voz de Edward, "voy a buscar a mi invitada, muero de hambre y ella debe estar igual" me alarmé, si me quedaba ahí iba a saber que lo estaba espiando, me devolví sobre mis pasos y subí las escaleras, me quede arriba unos segundos y vi entonces una sombra hacia las escaleras, baje los primeros escalones.

-"Edward?" llame, inmediatamente salió a mi vista, se había cambiado de ropa, tenía un pantalón beige con una franela blanca, llevaba sandalias para hombres de cuero, al verme me sonrió.

-"Hola, todo bien? Pudiste con la ducha?" pregunto.

Asentí sintiéndome aun mas idiota que antes, el omitió mi cara de vergüenza con una sonrisa disimulada y me extendió la mano mientras terminaba de bajar, la tome y me guio los últimos escalones.

-"Tienes hambre?" me pregunto

-"Muero de hambre" le conteste, él sonrió y extendió su mano hacia la cocina, camine directo a ella, al entrar me encontré con Corina, estaba sirviendo pollo con papas al vapor, el olor era exquisito, me coloque el cabello detrás de la oreja y aprecie mejor el aroma.

-"Huele delicioso" le dije con una sonrisa

-"Es el plato favorito del joven Edward" contesto Corina "lo preparo cada vez que viene, así que hace rato que no lo hago" dijo recriminándole con la mirada a Edward.

-"Cori sabes que no puedo venir siempre, mi trabajo no me lo permite" dijo excusándose

Ella lo vio y sacudió su mano como diciendo "si claro", nos termino de servir y nos hizo señas para sentarnos, vi que solo había 2 platos.

-"Corina y usted donde comerá?" pregunte apenada

-"Viste?" dijo Edward hablando con ella, me voltee a verlo no entendía a que se refería

-"Que?" pregunte viéndolos a ambos

-"Siempre que vengo solo Corina y yo comemos aquí juntos, sin embargo ella no quiere porque piensa que puedes sentirte incomoda" dijo torciendo sus ojos

-"Me sentiría incomoda si no comiera con nosotros Corina" le dije educadamente, ella volteo a ver a Edward y este le contesto señalándole con la cabeza la mesa, Corina se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un plato con una enorme sonrisa, Edward me aparto la silla permitiéndome sentarme, espero a que llegara Corina e hizo lo mismo con ella.

-"Me caes bien muchacha" me dijo Corina

-"Usted también" le dije sonriendo

Nos dedicamos a comer, de verdad me moría de hambre, la cena se volvió un tanto silenciosa, Corina hablo

-"Si no empiezan a hablar de algo pronto, me quedare dormida" dijo, ambos reímos

-"Isabella" me llamo "hablamos de ti o hablamos de Edward"

-"Llámeme Bella" le dije limpiándome la boca con una servilleta

-"Bella entonces" dijo sonriendo "Que me dices?"

-"Hablemos mejor de Edward" le conteste sonriendo, aparte del miedo o de la reserva que tenia con mi propia vida, me descubrí enormemente interesada en saber de la vida de Edward.

-"Cori, no me avergüences" dijo Edward viendo con cautela a Corina.

-"Jamás lo haría" dijo Corina con una mirada para nada inocente "que quieres saber?" me pregunto.

Solté mis cubiertos y voltee a ver a Edward, el me vio subiendo una ceja, mientras jugaba con su tenedor en el plato.

-"Todo el mundo parece decirme que es muy mujeriego, que tal si hablamos de sus novias?" pregunte, él vio con cautela a Corina, esta solo sonrió.

-"Te ah contado de Andrea?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza.

-"Cori" la llamo Edward

-"Oh vamos Eddy, el cuento es divertido" dijo

-"No lo fue cuando tenía 12 años Cori" dijo él serio

-"Pero ahora sí lo es" contesto, entonces intervine

-"No importa Corina, si a Edward le incomoda, no quiero saberlo" dije, ambos clavaron sus miradas en mi, Edward me veía con una sonrisa, Corina me veía con ojos muy abiertos, no parecía creer lo que había dicho.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer Corina se levanto a retirar los platos y hablo bajito pero igual la escuche

-"Chica inteligente" dijo, voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido, Edward sacudió su cabeza para que no le prestara atención, me levante a ayudarla y logre convencerla de que me dejara, terminamos de cenar y eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Corina se despidió de nosotros, me sorprendió, pensé que ella vivía aquí, Edward me pidió que lo esperara unos minutos que la llevaría a su casa y que regresaría, me despedí de Corina con un beso en la mejilla diciendo que si seguía acá nos veríamos el miércoles, Edward la escolto al auto y me quede sola en aquella casa, recorrí la sala a ver que veía.

Me encontré varios portarretratos de la familia de Edward, sabia quienes eran por que los había visto en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Alice, había también una de Emmet, Rose y él, de sus padres y de personas que no conocía, había una muy bonita de él con Alice y Corina, él tendría alrededor de 9 o 10 años y Alice era una bebita pequeñita en brazos de Corina, le pase un dedo por encima al rostro del joven Edward, seguí mi recorrido y vi unos ventanales de vidrio que daban a la parte trasera de la casa, no aguante la tentación, el sol no se había ocultado del todo, salí al patio, me encontré con un camino de cemento hacia una reja de madera, camine y llegue a la puerta, me fije que no estaba con seguro, la abrí y me quite los zapatos dejándolos del lado de adentro de la casa, salí pisando la arena, no estaba del todo fría, pero no estaba muy caliente, me agache apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para doblar el dobladillo de mis pantalones para no ensuciarlos, una vez listos camine, la casa estaba alejada de la playa, pero quería llegar hasta ahí.

Camine y me posicioné frente a la playa, pensando si me mojaba los pies o no, me fije que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y preferí no mojármelos, di dos o tres pasos hacia atrás y me senté sobre la arena, tenía desde que me había ido de California que no disfrutaba de un atardecer, doblé mis rodillas apoyando mi barbilla en ellas y me quede con la mirada perdida.

-"Me preocupaste, no te encontraba" me dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, me voltee a verlo.

-"Lo lamento" le dije "Esto es hermoso" dije devolviendo mi vista a la playa, él se sentó a mi lado, nos quedamos así unos segundos, pero no aguante mucho, me coloque de pie, él subió su rostro siguiéndome con la mirada, me pare entre sus piernas, él las estiro viéndome, entonces me senté entre ellas, él me recibió de buena gana, me recosté en su pecho y me rodeo con sus brazos, pegándome un poco a él me recosté en su hombro.

-"Donde vive Corina?" le pregunte

-"En el pueblo, esta casa esta a las afueras, ella se vino cuando la llame esta mañana a arreglar las cosas para que nos pudiéramos quedar" dijo y me deposito un beso en el cabello.

-"Lamento causarte tantos inconvenientes" dije sinceramente

-"No importa, tenia años que no venia, se siente bien estar de regreso" contesto, nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, el sol iba a mitad de camino ocultándose en el mar.

-"Bella" me llamo

-"Edward" lo llame al mismo tiempo, ambos reímos por la sincronización.

-"Se que tienes millones de preguntas" dije primero, me retorcí en sus brazos y lo vi de frente "pero deja que ponga mis pensamientos en orden si? A veces ni yo misma se que sucede, te prometo que en algún momento te diré la verdad, pero ahora no puedo, estoy asustada y no puedo perderte a ti también, no ahora" le dije sentí como los ojos se me anegaban.

Tenía demasiados miedos en mi cabeza, miedo por Meredith que estaba herida, por Jacob que podía cometer cualquier locura, por Mike que podía volverme a hacer daño y el terror que me daba que Edward me despreciara por lo que en realidad era, no podía con todo eso ahora y estaba segura no iba a poder con su rechazo.

Edward me paso una mano por la mejilla.

-"No me puedes mantener en este misterio eternamente Bella" me dijo y cerré los ojos, él tenía razón, tenía tanta razón!

-"Me da terror que me odies" dije "no soy buena Edward, no lo soy" dije y unas lagrimas se me escaparon.

-"Eso no lo creo" dijo sin perder la compostura "Tienes miedo de mí y yo jamás pensaría mal de ti"

-"No me conoces" le dije.

-"Entonces déjame conocerte" dijo enderezándome un poco.

-"Pero Edward yo…" dije pero la voz se me tranco en la garganta, era una vulgar cobarde, me aterrorizaba que si le contaba la verdad me iba a odiar me iba a despreciar, como no iba a hacerlo? Si a veces yo misma me daba asco.

-"Bella, Bella" me llamo Edward palmeándome sutilmente mi mejilla para que le prestara atención.

-"Vamos poco a poco, no me quieres contar todo ahora, está bien" me dijo sonriéndome "pero Bella, no conozco nada sobre ti, donde naciste?" pregunto.

-"Forks" conteste, esa era fácil "Washington" él sonrió.

-"Tu mayor logro?" preguntó.

-"Cuando me gradué de la universidad" dije

-"A que le temes?"

-"Las alturas y la oscuridad absoluta"

-"Color favorito?"

-"Verde"

Así siguió por un rato, hizo entonces que me relajara, volví a acostarme en su pecho, pero entonces formulo una pregunta que no esperaba.

-"Que le sucedió a tu papá?" me dijo con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, me tense y temblé entre sus brazos, eso no, eso no lo iba a contestar, me levante y entre corriendo a la casa, él me siguió.

-"Bella! Bella!" me llamo siguiéndome, entre y no recogí mis zapatos, corrí dentro de la casa, subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación donde había dormido y cerré la puerta casi en sus narices, apoye mi frente de la puerta llorando.

-"Lo siento" dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta "por que no confías en mi" dijo luego, pero me pareció que lo decía para sí mismo, no esperaba respuesta "solo te quiero ayudar" concluyo.

-"Por qué?" pregunte contra la puerta "por qué te empeñas en saber de mi? En ayudarme? Porque?" le pregunte entre lagrimas.

-"Por que me preocupo por ti, porque me gustas, porque me quiero enamorar de ti hasta los huesos y no importa lo que hagas o digas, porque estoy muy, pero muy cerca de estarlo, quiero compartir tus miedos para protegerte, quiero saber tus alegrías para ser feliz contigo, quiero saber de ti Bella, este tiempo sin verte fue horrible, no me alejes de ti otra vez" dijo contra la puerta.

Me quede en shock, Edward sentía eso de verdad? Porque yo lo sentía, pero me reprimía a mi misma todos los días para no pensar en él.

Lentamente baje mi mano a la manija de la puerta, la tome, quite el seguro y la gire lentamente.

Él estaba ahí de pie frente a mí, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, eran sinceros, con solo verlo supe que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, literalmente me avalance sobre él, lo abrace muy fuerte él me correspondió el abrazo.

-"Yo también lo pase horrible sin ti, y creo que también me estoy enamorando de ti" le dije desde su hombro, él me atrajo con sus manos en mis mejillas llevándome frente a su rostro, quito unos mechones de cabello colocándolos hacia atrás, y me sonrió torcido, se sentía tan bien ver esa sonrisa, entonces se inclino besándome, poso sus labios sobre los míos y los movió tranquilos, paso por paso, no había desesperación, solo tranquilidad, saque mi lengua y le di un toque en su labio inferior, él me recibió y nos dedicamos a saborearnos mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda y él a mi cintura.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Tentaciones:**

**Edward Pov:**

Entramos a mi habitación en la casa de la playa, ella seguía aferrada mi espalda besándome, moví mis manos de du cintura a su rostro, nos separamos unos centímetros y nos sonreímos, ella se recostó en mi pecho, la abrace y bese su frente, me moría por lanzarla en la cama y poseerla toda la noche, pero no lo hice, si por solo preguntarle un par de cosas se había puesto como lo hizo qué pasaría si ella no tenia los mismos ánimos que yo?, y si salía corriendo de nuevo y me negaba entonces toda posibilidad de volverla a ver sin ropa?

Cerré mis ojos con ella aun en mi pecho, recordando cuando la fui a sacar de la regadera, sonreí, menos mal había abierto esa llave, el cuerpo de Bella era todo un espectáculo, se veía y se sentía firme, sus manos tapaban las zonas especificas, pero el resto de su piel estaba descubierto y erizado por el cambio de temperatura, se veía tan deliciosa.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, si seguía pensando en eso con ella entre mis brazos me iba a traer problemas, como alarma despertadora sonó el celular en mi bolsillo, ella se separo de mi y fue a la cama, yo saque el teléfono y resople al ver quien llamaba.

-"Que pasa Alice?" le dije al contestar, del otro lado de la línea era una sola gritería, voltee a ver a Bella que me veía directamente, aparte el teléfono de mi oído y le dije.

-"Tengo que atender, ya vengo si?" ella asintió, le guiñe un ojo y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta, camine hasta la habitación de mis padres en esta casa, ahí dormiría.

-"Alice!" dije al teléfono "deja de balbucear que no entiendo nada y habla claro" le dije sentándome en la cama.

-"Donde estas?" me pregunto

-"No importa, tuve que salir, voy a estar afuera unos días" conteste, ya había llamado a Emmet para decirle que estaba afuera, igual trabajaría desde aquí con la portátil, pero para que él se encargara de las cosas en lo oficina y a mi madre para que supiera que iba a usurpar la casa de la playa.

-"Tienes que venirte" me dijo apremiante, me preocupe.

-"Paso algo?" pregunte con cautela

-"Si! Discutí con mi papá horrible, no me quiere comprar el auto y necesito que…"

La interrumpí

-"Mary Alice Cullen" dije tomándome la nariz con mis dedos "dime por favor que no sigues con la estupidez del auto nuevo?"

-"Ninguna estupidez Edward, discutí con mi papá y necesito que hables con él para que lo hagas entrar en razón"

-"Da gracias a Dios que estoy lejos, porque si llego a conversar con mi papá, nunca recibirás mas nada, sabes que hay más problemas en el mundo que tu estúpido auto?"

-"No me importan los demás problemas, quiero mi auto!"

-"Voy a trancar Alice, no quiero, ni me interesa saber que vas a hacer para comprarte tu auto, estoy ocupado, haz lo que te dé la gana y no me molestes estamos?" le dije realmente exasperado.

-"Después no digas que no pedí tu ayuda, no sabes lo que voy a hacer" dijo en tono amenazador, le di una carcajada burlona.

-"No me importa Alice, haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz si?" dije y tranqué la llamada, le marque a Rose.

-"Edward" me dijo al atender "donde andas primo?"

-"Rose, te puedo pedir un favor?" dije en vez de contestarle.

-"Claro, dime?"

-"Échale un ojo a Alice si? Voy a estar unos días afuera y ella anda muy necia con el asunto del auto nuevo"

-"Seguro Primo yo ando ahora con Drake quiere hablar conmigo y estamos juntos ahora, pero en lo que me desocupe voy a casa y hablo con ella a ver si?"

-"Te lo agradezco prima" le dije, me despedí de ella mandándole saludos a Drake, tranque la llamada y me metí a la ducha, contaba con algo de ropa en esta casa, pero debía comprarme algo mas si me iba a quedar unos días con Bella, con lo apresurado de nuestra huída no fui a casa por ropa, cuando salí de la ducha recordé que mi ropa estaba en la habitación que ocupaba Bella, me coloque una bata secándome y fui al cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada, toque.

-"Adelante" dijo ella desde adentro, abrí la puerta y me asome

-"Hola, olvide que mi ropa estaba aquí, voy a buscar algo para ponerme si?" le dije, ella estaba sentada en la cama con su celular en las manos, asintió sonriéndome.

-"Alguna novedad?" le pregunte mientras iba a armario

-"No, nadie ha llamado" dijo, luego frunció el ceño viéndome

-"Las toallas en el baño tienen tu iníciales" dijo y reí por lo insólito de su comentario

-"Si, son mis toallas personales" le conteste

-"Tu ropa esta aquí" dijo después

-"Bueno, si, normalmente la gente guarda sus cosas en su habitación y en su baño personal, sería muy incomodo ir por toda la casa buscando como vestirte" le dije en tono burlón, ella rio también.

-"Lo sé, solo que me llama la atención, por lo poco que vi de esta casa tiene varias habitaciones, porque me trajiste a la tuya?"

-"No sé, puede que por costumbre de venir directo para acá, o porque pensé que aquí estarías mas cómoda" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Pero tú vas a estar incomodo, porque no me cambio de habitación y dejo esta libre para ti?" me pregunto.

-"Nada que ver, ya estas instalada, no te preocupes por eso" en secreto me encantaba que estuviera en mi habitación, así la dejaría impregnada con su perfume, además la había traído por un deseo reprimido de quedarme con ella aquí.

-"Quieres hacer algo?" le pregunte.

-"Me enseñas la casa?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio, le sonreí

-"Dame 5 minutos, me visto y vengo por ti si?"

Como le dije regrese una vez vestido y la lleve al recorrido por la casa, pasamos por la planta de abajo, donde estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina que ya las había conocido, también le mostré el garaje, la lleve a la segunda planta, ahí estaban las habitaciones de mis padres, de Alice y la mía, al final del pasillo había una escalera caracol angosta, la subí seguido de ella, llegamos al ático que estaba dividido en dos, del lado derecho que daba con el frente de la casa estaba la habitación de huéspedes, que la había mandado a hacer mi madre y del lado izquierdo, que daba con la playa había una especie de mirador, la deje pasar y contemplamos unos minutos la majestuosa luna reflejada en el mar.

-"Que hermoso" dijo al rato recostándose en mi, le pase la mano por la cintura acercándola

-"Muy hermoso en realidad, esta es mi parte favorita de la casa" le conteste depositándole un beso en el cabello.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato hasta que ella quiso bajar, sonriendo apenada me dijo que aunque había dormido gran parte del día de verdad tenia sueño, reí con ella y la acompañe a mi habitación, ella tomó la puerta para cerrarla y antes de hacerlo se subió de puntillas y me beso cortamente en los labios.

-"Gracias, nos vemos mañana" dijo, volví a besarla y le conteste

-"Mañana, que duermas bien preciosa" le dije, ella sonrió y cerro su puerta y yo me fui a la habitación de mis padres pensando en que era un idiota.

Si Emmet viera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro me golpearía, ambos nos gustábamos, éramos adultos y estábamos solos a kilómetros de distancia de nuestros problemas, como demonios íbamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas?

Sacudí la cabeza y me acosté en la cama de mis padres, prendí la televisión y la vi por un rato, como a la media hora hubo ruido detrás de mi puerta, coloque el televisor en silencioso y preste atención, volvieron a tocar mi puerta, me levante a abrirla.

Bella estaba ahí, se había colocado unos shorts y una franela de tirantes azul claro, la tela parecía seda, era muy brillante, obligue a mis ojos separarme de sus senos y fijarlos en los ojos de ella.

-"No puedes dormir?" pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza

-"Prométeme que si entro no vas a intentar acostarte conmigo" me dijo y la vi realmente sorprendido, había sido muy directa.

-"Como que si te dejo entrar?" pregunte, yo me había quitado de la puerta, dejándole el paso libre, la que no quería entrar era ella.

-"Promételo" dijo cruzándose de brazos

-"Vamos mejor a la sala" le dije, evidentemente iba ser imposible que teniéndola vestida así, en una habitación con una enorme cama, iba a poder controlarme, no era tan fuerte.

Ella no cambio su actitud, solo camino delante de mí y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, era temprano cerca de las 9 de la noche, nos sentamos en el sofá.

Iba a preguntarle que necesitaba o que quería hacer pero ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablar

-"Mi mamá se llama Renne Swan, es maestra de jardín de niños" empezó y abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente me senté mas derecho prestándole atención, por fin iba a saber algo de su vida.

-"Es muy alegre e imprudente, siempre tiene ideas locas, como casarse con mi papá cuando apenas tenía 19 años" dijo, le sonreí "Aunque tengamos caracteres tan distintos, la adoro" continuo.

-"Mi papá es Charlie Swan, policía retirado" conto "vivíamos en Forks todavía, cuando lo retiraron de la policía" dijo y la vi extrañado

-"Por que lo retiraron?" pregunte

-"Ya voy a llegar ahí" me dijo y su cara palideció un poco, me quede en silencio nuevamente

-"Cuando salí del colegio, quise estudiar en la universidad más lejana y soleada del país, no quería quedarme en Forks, ahí llueve casi todo el año, mi papá se puso renuente a que me fuera a California. A mi mamá y a mí nos costó un montón convencerlo.

-"Solo accedió, si yo le prometía que todos y cada uno de los veranos iría a Forks a pasarlo con ellos" dijo y se encogió de hombros "yo acepte de inmediato, me parecía un trato fantástico, iba a poder pasar todo el año con sol, si soportaba un par de meses con lluvia"

Pensé en sonreír, pero su mirada era muy seria, así que me abstuve de hacerlo.

-"El primer año no hubo problema, conocí a Rose y nos hicimos amigas desde un principio, éramos inseparables, en las primeras vacaciones de verano ella se fue a casa de sus primos" dijo y me dio una sonrisa "Yo me fui a Forks"

-"Y que paso?" pregunte acariciándole un poco la mejilla, ella reanudo .

-"Nada, mis papás estaban felices de verme y yo de verlos a ellos, pero el segundo año fue distinto" dijo e hizo una pausa, "en segundo año me enamore" dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto apenado "Paul Weasly, me descontrolo por completo" me dijo y aunque era absolutamente ridículo, me dio celos, compuse mi rostro y seguí prestándole atención.

-"Ese año no quise viajar, Paul me había invitado a una cabaña con algunos amigos que teníamos en común, Rose se fue para tu casa y me dijo que pensara bien las cosas antes de decidir, yo quería irme con Paul, moría por estar con él, me prometió que la pasaríamos genial y que íbamos a estar en una fiesta eterna"

-"Tenia 19 años, como iba preferir irme con mis padres pudiéndome quedar con mi novio" dijo dando su argumento como valido, no comente nada cerca de eso.

-"Que hizo tu papá?" pregunte

-"Se puso furioso, me dijo que tenía que ir, que habíamos hecho un trato, que si no me veía allá para el segundo día de vacaciones dejaría de pagar la universidad, solo había conseguido media beca, así que necesitaba que él me ayudara con el resto, me puse furiosa con él pero igual me tuve que montar en un avión y marcharme a casa, Paul me llevo al aeropuerto, decía que estaba triste por dejarme, pero yo tenía terror que me consiguiera remplazo mientras no estuviera"

Hizo una pausa y continúo.

-"Estuve realmente amargada ese verano, odiaba de verdad a Charlie por haberme alejado de Paul, no disfrute de la compañía de mis padres y contaba con ansias los días que faltaban para regresarme, pero sucedió algo inesperado, Paul fue a buscarme" dijo y medio sonrió.

-"Llego escondido a mi casa, tipo romance adolecente me llamo por mi ventana, al verlo sonreí enormemente, me fije que mis padres dormían y me escape por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba tan feliz de verlo que no me importo escaparme, Paul me dijo cosas hermosas, me dijo que me extrañaba mucho y que no había dejado de pensar en mi, que en la cabaña la pasaba muy mal sin mí, creo que me enamore aun mas de él en ese momento" dijo y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, parecía estúpido que me pusiera celoso por un novio de hace años atrás, alguien más tenía que haberse enamorado de ella, eso era lo más normal, entonces, si era normal por que odiaba sin conocer al idiota de Paul Weasly?

-"Esa noche me llevo al hotel del pueblo donde se estaba quedando" dijo un poco apenada y no necesite saber cómo habían terminado las cosas en el hotel.

-"Alguien me vio, porque le avisaron a mi papá, él salió furioso a buscarme, salió en el coche patrulla, y fue al hotel, pero cuando llego estaban robando en la recepción, había una banda en el pueblo y la estaban buscando pero no habían tenido éxito, mi papá intento detenerlos pero eran 5 ladrones y él era uno solo" dijo y cerro sus ojos, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, me acerque y la quite de su rostro.

-"Paul y yo escuchamos los disparos desde la habitación y nos asustamos mucho, al rato fue un real desastre el hotel, llegaron ambulancias y policías del pueblo, me asuste, pensé que Charlie acudiría y me encontraría allí con Paul, así que lo convencí y bajamos a recepción a ver de qué se trataba y a que me llevara a casa" cerró los ojos de nuevo y los mantuvo así.

-"Cuando baje me encontré con el compañero de mi papá, me dijo que había llegado rápido y que fuera a ver a Charlie, no entendía que sucedía, pero igual lo seguí, mi papá estaba acostado en la recepción del hotel, lo estaba atendiendo un paramédico, sangraba mucho por un costado, y en una pierna, me arrodille a su lado y lo llame, él abrió los ojos débilmente y cuando me vio se altero, pero solo me preguntaba una y otra vez _estas bien princesa?"_

Bella subió sus piernas al sofá abrazándose las piernas, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, me di un golpe mental por hacerla recordar esto, me acerque y le pase un brazo por los hombros, ella deshizo su abrazo y se recostó en mis piernas, le acaricie el cabello mientras se tranquilizaba.

-"Mi papá me había ido a buscar, lo hirieron por mi culpa, yo estaba con Paul mientras mi papá resulto herido, si le hubiera hecho caso, si no me hubiera escapado…" dijo con voz culpable.

-"No digas eso Bella" le dije acariciándole la cabellera "tu no tienes culpa, no lo hiciste apropósito, es terrible lo que sucedió, pero no te culpes preciosa" le dije haciendo un intento pobre en consolarla.

Bella se quedo en silencio unos segundos, seguía llorando recostada en mis piernas

-"Charlie casi quedo paralitico después de ese accidente, una bala paso muy cerca de su columna, haciendo daño, yo quise retirarme de la universidad, quise dedicarme a cuidarlo, pero mi mamá no me dejo, el frio no ayudaba a Charlie con la recuperación así que se mudaron a California conmigo, mi papa consiguió su retiro por incapacitación de la policía y mi mama consiguió trabajo como maestra, yo logre terminar de estudiar, pero no podía soportar ver a mi padre en una silla de ruedas, encontré que habían unas terapias que servían para casos como los de él, pero eran, bueno… Son extremadamente costosas, mi papá no quiso tomarlas, dijo que no valía la pena, pero no deje que se rindiera, le dije que conseguiría el dinero como fuera" dijo con certeza en su voz.

-"Entonces fui a Nueva York, cada mes les mando plata para las terapias, no me importa trabajar hasta tarde, o trabajar de noche, no me importa lo que la gente pueda pensar, solo lo hago por ayudar a mi papá, por mandarles el dinero de las terapias, me siento culpable por lo que le sucedió y aunque él me dice siempre que no es cierto, que pudo haberle pasado por cualquier otro día, no me quito de la cabeza que si no hubiera salido con Paul aquel verano, nada de esto habría pasado"

Se incorporó de mis piernas, secando su rostro con sus manos, quería preguntar qué había sucedido con ese chico pero me daba pena preguntar, sin embargo ella contesto sola.

-"Después deje a Paul, él me pidió que no lo hiciera, que lamentaba mucho lo que había sucedido, pero que lo dejara ayudarme, no podía, lo que sentía por él murió en lo que vi a mi papá herido, no quería, pero no podía de dejar de sentir rabia por haber sido el causante de mi rebeldía con mis padres, eso no era su culpa y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirme así con él"

Pasamos un rato en silencio, ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, viendo hacia la chimenea, yo me le quede viendo a ella, al momento le pregunte con voz baja.

-"Por eso te emocionaste tanto cuando comimos con Verónica? Que dijiste que tu papá ya estaba caminando?" le pregunte, ella compuso un poco el rostro sonriendo y volteando a verme.

-"Si, esta caminando con bastón ahora" me dijo sonriendo

-"Hace cuanto no los ves?" le pregunte

-"Poco mas de 2 años" dijo triste "eh podido reunir para las terapias, pero para viajar no"

-"Y el estado no lo ayuda?" pregunte asombrado

-"Con las terapias normales sí, pero como te dije estas son unos estudios experimentales, con agujas y cosas extrañas, y esas no las subsidia el gobierno, corren por cuenta del paciente"

-"Has pasado por mucho Bella" le dije realmente preocupado por ella, Bella me vio y compuso su rostro de inmediato.

-"No" dijo mostrándome las palmas de sus manos "no sientas lastima, no soy débil" dijo muy seria

-"Bella, no es lástima, es admiración" le dije de verdad "jamás pensaría que eres débil, eras más fuerte que yo" de dije sinceramente.

-"Ahora estas siendo absurdo" dijo sonriéndome

-"Es cierto" le dije

-"No, las personas son del tamaño de los inconvenientes que se les presenten, antes de que sucediera esto, mi mayor problema era que iba a ponerme el viernes para ir a la universidad, si me invitaban a salir o cuando estrenaban el ultimo musical de ballet" dijo sonriendo.

-"Jamás hubiera pensado en trabajar y tratar de ganar dinero como fuera, de no haber sido por lo de mi papá"

-"Tienes razón" dije

-"Normalmente la tengo" dijo y no pude evitar sonreír, ambos reímos aun sentados en el sofá

-"Bueno!" le dije colocándome de pie, "si no fuera tan tarde te llevaría al pueblo para que te distrajeras un rato, pero te propongo algo, vamos para que descanses y mañana tempranito vamos a comprarte un traje de baño" ella me vio frunciendo el ceño, no esperaba mi respuesta.

-"Me dijiste que amas el sol y la playa verdad?" le pregunte recordando nuestra conversación, en el parque, ella asintió.

-"Lo recuerdas" dijo sonriendo

-"Por supuesto" le conteste guiñándole un ojo "imagino que no trajiste traje de baño verdad?" pregunte, ella negó "bueno entonces mañana vamos al pueblo para que compremos uno y puedas disfrutar de la hermosa playa que ahí afuera"

Ella sonrió enormemente, me arrodille frente a ella y la tome de las manos.

-"Lamento todo por lo que has pasado, una chica tan linda como tú no debería tener tantos problemas, no puedo quitártelos de encima por que dudo que quieras, pero si puedo distraerte, puedo hacerte ver que la vida no solo es trabajo y responsabilidades, vamos a divertirnos aquí mientras nos quedemos, disfruta de la playa y de esta casa como si fueran tuyas, cuando regresemos nuestros problemas van a estar ahí esperándonos, pero por lo menos vamos a estar más tranquilos para enfrentarlos, si?" le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella me sonrió y asintió.

-"Gracias" me dijo bajito y se inclino a besarme en los labios, se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas y así quedamos los dos, besándonos en la mitad de la sala, la empuje levemente y ella se recostó en la alfombra, me apoye en mis manos y la vi a los ojos ella me acaricio la mejilla.

-"No lo dije, pero prometí no intentar acostarme contigo" le dije respirando áspero, ella sonrió.

-"Hoy no preciosa, hoy no" dije incorporándome un poco, sentándome en el suelo a su lado, ella se sentó recostándose del sofá.

-"Por qué?" pregunto

-"Estas muy alterada por lo que acabas de contarme" dije volteando a verle el rostro, la tome por las mejillas y le dije con mirada intensa.

-"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, más de lo que eh querido hacerlo con ninguna otra mujer" ella abrió de mas sus ojos pero no dijo palabra alguna "pero quiero que estés en tus 5 sentidos, quiero que estés tranquila y segura de que lo quieres hacer conmigo, no como una reacción por algo distinto al fuego que me produces al tocarte" dije acariciando sus mejillas.

-"Así que hoy no" le dije besándole la punta de la nariz, ella se me acerco y beso cortamente mis labios.

-"Eres de verdad?" me pregunto recostándose en mi pecho.

-"Si" conteste "soy de verdad idiota" dije, ella rió con ganas contra mi pecho.

Llego el día siguiente y como le había prometido salimos temprano al pueblo, era día de semana y no había casi turistas en el, así que prácticamente estábamos solos, la lleve a desayunar y luego fuimos a una pequeña tienda de ropa playera, ella entro y empezó a ver los trajes de baño que estaban en exhibición, luego volteo a verme.

-"Son muy lindos" dijo

-"Elije el que quieras" le dije metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos, ella se acerco a mí y con cara apenada me dijo.

-"Son muy costosos" dijo bajito, casi en un susurro, reí y le bese la frente

-"No te preocupes por eso, yo invito" ella negó

-"No, yo lo pago, pero vamos a otro lado que sea menos costosos"

-"Esta es la única tienda que abre hoy" le dije sin estar muy seguro de si lo que decía era cierto, ella había visto con buenos ojos un bikini blanco con flores negras, lo tenía en sus manos, entonces lo colgó de nuevo y me dijo.

-"No me gusta ninguno, vámonos" dijo caminando hacia la puerta, sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza, esta chica era bastante terca, no discutí con ella y salimos de la tienda, caminamos un poco viendo las tiendas y las calles, ella tenía unos jeans y una blusa rosada, el sol daba de lleno en la calle donde estábamos, subió su rostro y abrió los brazos disfrutando de los rayos del sol, llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos en unos bancos, al rato me levante.

-"Voy a comprarle unas medicinas a Corina, me esperas aquí?" le dije mencionando lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella me vio extrañada.

-"Te acompaño?" pregunto

-"No, no hay necesidad, quédate aquí disfrutando un poco del sol, voy y vengo rápido" le dije, ella sonrió.

-"Aquí te espero entonces" me dijo

Camine en el sentido contrario a la farmacia del pueblo, menos mal ella no sabía, regrese entonces a la primera tienda, la dependienta me vio entrar.

-"Su novia cambio de opinión?" me pregunto, yo solo le sonreí

-"Me llevo este" le dije tomando el traje de baño que le había gustado a Bella, la chica fue a mi encuentro tomándolo.

-"Algo más?" me pregunto

-"Ehhh, si, tendrás alguna falda y una blusa ligera para usarlas en este clima?" le pregunte, al parecer Bella había traído ropa muy abrigada, sería bueno que contara con algo más ligero.

-"Que talla?" me pregunto la chica, ok, de eso no tenía idea

-"La misma del traje de baño serviría" le dije, ella asintió y me trajo algunas cosas como las había pedido, seleccione una falda blanca y pantalón corto negro y dos blusas ligeras.

-"Esto servirá" le dije, extendí la tarjeta de crédito y le pedí que fuera rápida cobrándome no quería que Bella se preocupara con mi ausencia, la chica me cobro y salí de la tienda con la ropa en mano, fui hasta el auto y guarde la bolsa en la cajuela. Luego fui a buscarla, ella seguía donde la había dejado.

-"No había" le dije cuando me vio, "no conseguí la medicina"

-"Era algo importante?" pregunto

-"No, unas cremas especiales, pero no han llegado" le dije encogiéndome de hombros "nos regresamos?" le pregunte, ella asintió se coloco de pie y fuimos al auto, emprendimos camino a la casa, ella bajo la ventanilla y saco su mano haciéndole resistencia al aire, apague el aire acondicionado y le dije

-"Pulsa ese botón" le señale el tablero, ella me vio frunciendo el ceño y le volví a hacer señas hacia el botón, extendió su mano y lo pulso, inmediatamente se escucho el ruido particular que hacia el Mustang cuando le quitaba el techo, ella vio con la boca abierta como el techo que empezaba a recogerse, volteo a verme y me sonrió enormemente, siguió con su vista como el techo se guardaba y quedábamos sin capota.

-"Esto es genial!" me dijo emocionada, le sonreí, su cabello se movía al ritmo del aire, entonces empezó a sonar en la radio Teenage Dreams de Katy Perry, ella extendió su mano al radio.

-"Amo esa canción!" dijo subiéndole el volumen, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, entonces se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó mas derecha disfrutando de la brisa acelere un poco más, haciendo el choque con el aire más fuerte, ella me vio sonriendo y se coloco de pie agarrándose del vidrio del auto, me vio mordiéndose el labio.

-"No vayas a frenar de golpe si?" me pregunto por encima de la música.

-"Confía en mi" le conteste sonriendo, ella asintió y se soltó, abriendo sus brazos recibiendo la brisa por completo, rió como loca despeinándose con el aire, volteo a verme sonriéndome, se veía hermosa, yo estaba prestándole atención a la vía pero ella me distraía bastante, la canción acabo y ella se sentó riéndose subiendo sus piernas.

-"Siempre había querido hacer eso" me dijo, reí con ella y le extendí la mano, ella la tomo y me deposito un beso en la mano, voltee un poco mi rostro y me dio un beso corto en los labios, nos quedamos con las manos juntas el resto del camino, llegamos a la casa y estacione el auto, antes de bajarme la hale por la mano y la atraje hacia mí, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, la bese y ella me dejo hacerlo, baje mi mano hacia su espalda y la pegue lo mas que pude, ella hizo lo mismo con mi espalda, nuestras bocas se movían una contra la otra endemoniadamente bien, pero el auto se torno incomodo, ella se separo, respirando profundo por su nariz.

-"Eres una tentación muy fuerte" me dijo, sonreí y la volví a besar.

-"Tu también" le dije en lo que la deje respirar, ella abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo, la imite.

-"Voy a la habitación, tengo que ver si hay noticias" me dijo, asentí y la deje entrar, cuando se fue de mi vista fui a la maleta del auto y saque la bolsa, me fije que las piezas no tuvieran el precio, escribí una nota y subí las escaleras, fui hasta su habitación y escuche detrás de la puerta, no se oía bulla, abrí lentamente la manija.

-"Bella" llame en voz baja, no había nadie, debía estar en el baño, entre silenciosamente y deje la bolsa blanca arriba de la cama, saque de mi closet una prenda y fui a la habitación de mis padres a cambiarme.

**Bella Pov:**

Al entrar en la habitación fui directo al baño, necesitaba ir, me lave las manos y me fije que mi cabello era un desastre, se había despeinado con el aire en el auto, recordé el episodio con una sonrisa en los labios, Edward se me estaba metiendo en los huesos, en mi sangre, y estaba segura de que no había vuelta atrás, él y yo tendríamos algo aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, el deseo que nos despertábamos el uno en el otro era palpable en el mismo aire, salí del baño y tome mi celular de una mesita donde lo había dejado, no había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas, estuve tentada en llamar a Jake, pero él me había dicho que se comunicarían conmigo, que no intentara nada y era mejor hacer caso.

Me fije que la batería de mi celular estaba a punto de agotarse, voltee mi rostro buscando mi maleta, ahí estaba mi cargador, pero una bolsa blanca arriba de la cama me llamo la atención, voltee a mis lados y no vi a nadie, deje mi celular en la misma mesa y fui hasta la bolsa, la abrí y casi se me salieron los ojos al ver el traje de baño que me había gustado en la tienda del pueblo.

Lo saque de la bolsa y me di cuenta que no era lo único que había, pero una nota cayó en la cama, estaba guardada entre la tela del traje de baño, solté la prenda y sentándome tome la nota la abrí y cuando la leí no puede evitar reír.

_No quiero dramas, te lo regalo, me pareció que tu ropa era muy calurosa para estar aquí, así que es mi culpa por no haberte advertido a dónde veníamos, por lo tanto estoy redimiendo mi falta, por favor acéptalos, te espero en la playa, no te demores._

_Edward._

Edward estaba loco, revise el otro contenido de la bolsa, vi con ojos muy abiertos que me había comprado dos mudas de ropa, había una falda blanca, un short negro y dos blusas ligeras, una era verde y la otra rosa, me senté en la cama de la impresión, sonreía como una idiota con las prendas en mi mano y entonces decidí hacerle caso a lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, estaba en un paraíso terrenal con un hombre espectacular, iba a disfrutar de esto mientras durara, con tal mis problemas seguirían igualitos para cuando me tocara regresar.

Me levante de la cama quitándome toda la ropa, le quite las etiquetas al traje de baño y me lo coloque encima del cuerpo, me quedaba perfecto, salí al pasillo donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero, me voltee viendo mi espalda en el espejo y de frente, me quedaba bien, regrese al cuarto pero en vez de ponerme la ropa que había comprado Edward me coloque el mismo jean y la misma blusa que tenia, baje descalza a la playa.

Él estaba ahí, no se había metido en la playa todavía, estaba terminando de colocar un toldo, tenía puestas unas bermudas playeras hasta sus rodillas y una franela blanca, volteo a la casa y me vio, sonrió, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, camine hasta él.

-"Por que eres tan terca?" me pregunto sonriendo torcido.

-"No lo soy tanto" le conteste.

-"No encontraste la bolsa que te deje?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-"Si, pero preferí guardar la ropa para cuando no vaya a mojarme ni llenarme de arena" le conteste, su sonrisa se mostro enorme.

-"Así que debajo de ese montón de tela…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, yo reí por lo alto y le dije señalándolo.

-"Tu primero" él sonrió y se quito la franela dejándolo sin camisa frente a mí, literalmente abrí mis ojos de mas, Edward era un chico flaco, imagine que se cuidaba, pero nunca pensé que tanto, no tenia que envidiarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Jacob que tenia, lo que yo consideraba, unos abdominales perfectos.

Me acerque dos pasos y dibuje con mis dedos las líneas de sus abdominales, él se me quedo viendo taladrándome con la vista, lo sentía observándome pero yo estaba viendo mis manos en sus abdominales.

-"Te toca a ti" me dijo con voz contenida, levante mi vista y le sonreí apenada, me separe de nuevo dos pasos y tome los bordes de mi camisa, él se volvió a acercar.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo, empecé a respirar apresuradamente cuando sus manos remplazaron las mías y me subió la franela que tenia, yo subí mis brazos y él la deslizo por ellos, sacándomela por la cabeza, sentí que me despeino en el proceso, coloque unos mechones tras mi oreja, él bajo con uno de sus dedos desde mi cuello pasando la línea de mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos, cerca de mis muñecas se paso a la piel de mi cintura, mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, pero no me movía, ni para apartarlo ni para apresurarlo, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y yo no iba a presentar resistencia alguna, sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y quitaron el botón de mis pantalones, él hablo entonces.

-"Si te los quito yo, no nos vamos a meter en el agua" me dijo respirando áspero, moví mis manos y baje el cierre, deslizándolos por mis piernas, quede entonces solo con el traje de baño frente a él, Edward respiro profundo un momento y me extendió la mano entonces, la tome y me llevo caminando hasta la playa.

Este hombre me traía loca, iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa yo, por que moría por estar con él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Iniciativas:**

**Bella Pov:**

Caminamos hasta la orilla de la playa, Edward me mantenía de la mano todavía, el agua entro en contacto con mis pies, estaba un poco fría, pero era agradable con el contraste del sol, tomando la precaución necesaria para pasar las olas que reventaban mientras entrabamos, caminamos bastante, el agua quedo a nivel de mi pecho a él le llegaba un poco más abajo, solté su mano y tapándome la nariz me sumergí en el agua mojándome por completo el cabello, cuando emergí, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-"Esto esta delicioso" dije dando unas brazadas

El se mantuvo un poco alejado de mí viéndome nadar, me parecía que se fijaba mas en mi trasero que en mi rostro, me separe bastante de él y luego nadando bajo el agua me fui hasta sus piernas, salí a la superficie y lo abrace por el cuello.

-"Por qué no nadas conmigo?" le pregunte recriminándolo

-"Porque prefiero mirarte hacerlo" me contesto

Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia, la acorte y me pegue a su boca, el agua disminuía nuestros pesos, así que pase mis piernas por su cintura entrelazando mis tobillos en su espalda, él me coloco una mano en la espalda y me pego a su pecho, pude sentir como mis senos a través de la fina tela del traje de baño se apretaban contra el pecho desnudo de él, me separe y me alcé apoyándome en su cuerpo con mis piernas, abrí mis brazos como lo había hecho en el auto y grite al cielo.

-"Dios! Esto es genial!" dije al cielo, pude oír su risa, la playa estaba sola para nosotros dos y no podía haber más atracción entre él y yo por que tendríamos entonces suficiente energía para explotar una bomba, de verdad si existía el paraíso, era muy parecido a esto.

Me deje caer hacia el agua, pero Edward me tomo por la cintura eh hizo mi caída una simple caricia con la superficie, entonces me acosté flotando sobre el agua, cerré mis ojos, Edward mantuvo una mano en mi espalda ofreciéndome soporte mientras me guiaba a donde quisiera, disfrute el reflejo naranja del sol sobre mis parpados y del sonido del agua en mis oídos, me relaje por completo mientras mi cuerpo se balanceaba sobre la superficie.

Edward se porto bien escasos minutos, todo se quedo en increíble silencio entonces sentí una caricia un poco más fuerte que el roce del agua, abrí mis ojos y Edward hizo sombra al sol, permitiéndome verle el rostro, se inclino y me beso cortamente los labios.

-"Vuelve a cerrar los ojos" escuche su voz distorsionada por el agua al nivel de mis oídos, pero los cerré sin decirle nada, entonces volví a sentir la caricia.

Una de sus manos estaba en mi estomago, se paseaba lentamente por mi piel, se sentía agradable acompañada de la caricia del agua, pero la mano empezó a subir, la sentí entonces en mi rostro, me acaricio la frente, los pómulos, la nariz y los labios, cuando sentí sus dedos en mis labios bese tímidamente sus yemas, su mano siguió su recorrido y bajo por mi cuello, pero se quedo escaso tiempo ahí, casi de inmediato sentí su rose por el comienzo de mis senos, los acaricio por encima de la tela haciendo que me mordiera el labio y cerrara más firme mis ojos, entonces sentí como la otra mano, la que estaba en mi espalda, subía hasta el amarre de mi traje, me tense por completo, me iba a quitar el traje de baño en la mitad del agua?

Pero antes de poder responder él lo hizo, soltó el amarre de mi espalda y sentí como la tela se separaba de mi piel, de pronto olvide porque me había tensado.

La mano que estaba en la parte superior de mi cuerpo completó el trabajo, terminando de quitar la pieza superior de mi bikini, aunque yo seguía con ojos cerrados y con mis oídos bajo el agua, pude oír claramente el sonido de admiración, parecido a un jadeo que dio Edward.

Mi excitación estaba a mil, yo sabía que en algún momento iba a sentir su rose en mi piel recientemente descubierta, que podía sentir como estaban apuntando al cielo como para que no las perdieran de vista, mi respiración se volvió áspera y acelerada, no quería abrir los ojos, quería mantener este _misterio_ un poco más, me resultaba sumamente excitante.

Entonces lo sentí, sus dedos pellizcaron un poco las puntas de mi piel, abrí mi boca pero no emití sonido alguno, su mano en mi espalda seguía sirviéndome de soporte para no hundirme, paso un rato en mis pechos, amanso, acaricio y pellizco con su mano libre todo lo que quiso, entonces yo baje mis pies al suelo, sintiendo la arena mojada en mis plantas, me coloque por completo de pie y busque su boca como loca, él estaba del mismo humor que yo, pude _sentirlo_ cuando me abrace a él, suspire contra sus labios cuando lo sentí en mi estomago, eso pareció encenderlo un poco más.

Pase una de mis uñas desde su baja espalda hasta arriba por toda su columna vertebral, el gimió contra mis labios, pase mis manos hacia el frente y las deslice por su pecho hasta debajo del agua, cuando llegue a los limites de sus bermudas, él me levanto el rostro.

-"Mírame" me dijo en voz muy ronca, me le quede viendo a los ojos eh introduje una de mis manos dentro de sus bermudas.

-"Dios!" grito Edward convulsionando un poco cuando sintió mi contacto, lo tome con mi mano y acaricie repetidamente su anatomía, era grande, y estaba realmente lista para lo que fuera, él me mantuvo la mirada como pudo, me alce en puntitas y lo bese en los labios, entonces acelere mis movimientos.

-"No te detengas" me dijo entre jadeos, no lo hice, así me mantuve unos minutos mas y entonces el lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un sonido que estaba segura no era ninguna palabra coherente, entonces sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y se dejaba llevar, mantuve mis movimientos un poco mas nada mas, facilitándole un poco el trabajo.

Edward regreso su vista a mí, se veía relajadamente bien, pero yo aun seguía demasiado a tono, él me vio subiendo una ceja y se inclino para besarme, saque mis manos de sus bermudas y las pase por su espalda mientras él me alzaba besándome, como hizo, no lo sé, pero la tela de mi parte baja del traje de baño se deslizo permitiéndole a su mano jugar conmigo, jadee al sentir su contacto y mordí su hombro emitiendo un sonido primitivo y hambriento contra su piel.

Su mano acaricio inclemente, entonces uno de sus dedos se coló en mi interior robándome un grito, mis piernas y brazos temblaban, no podía sostenerme, me solté y él me dejo bajar, entonces nos vimos a los ojos, una de sus manos estaba aun escondida bajo el agua, empujo un poco mas haciendo que abriera mi boca de puro placer, yo seguía sin la parte superior del bikini, con su mano libre siguió la tarea que estaba haciendo mientras flotaba, sus manos se movían deliciosamente por todo mi cuerpo.

Quería decirle que no parara, que por lo que más quisiera no se detuviera, pero no podía, por más que intentaba de mi boca no salían palabras, solo sonidos, estaba tan cerca, estaba tan próxima, entonces mi espalda se enderezo por completo unos segundos antes de sentir unos temblores deliciosos recorrerme el cuerpo, estaba agotada, respiraba como si durante el proceso no lo hubiera hecho, di un paso tímido y me recosté en el pecho de Edward, respirando aceleradamente, me escondí en su pecho viendo la superficie del agua y viendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, pasamos unos momentos así, entonces él me toco por la espalda, la parte superior de mi bikini seguía amarrada a mi cuello, lo enderezo separándome de él, me vio sonriendo y lo acomodo en mis senos, luego paso sus manos a mi espalda amarrándolo de nuevo.

Quedamos como si nada hubiera sucedido, solo nosotros y el inmenso mar habían sido testigos de lo que acabábamos de hacer, le sonreí viéndolo a los ojos, él me sonrió de vuelta y me llevo afuera del agua, nos sentamos un rato a tomar el sol, después de todo necesitábamos descansar un poco.

**Edward pov:**

Estábamos tomando un poco de aire y sol, necesitábamos descansar, necesitaba que ella descansara, en cierta forma nos habíamos _ayudado_ a liberar la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero quería, mas bien, _necesitaba_ mas de ella.

Si con solo acariciarme me había puesto a mil, que sucedería si pasaba algo más? Respire profundo, botando el aire lentamente de solo imaginármelo, sentí su risa a mi lado, voltee mi rostro a verla.

-"Que sucedió? y ese suspiro?" me pregunto sonriendo

-"Nada" conteste riendo "imaginándome algunas cosas" dije sonriéndole, ella rió por lo alto.

-"Que te imaginas?" pregunto acostándose de lado, apoyándose de un codo, en la toalla que estaba sobre la arena que había colocado para ella.

-"Muchas cosas" conteste sonriéndole.

-"Yo también" me contesto, colocando su rostro serio, me gire colocándome frente a ella y la bese en los labios, inmediatamente ella paso una de sus piernas por encima de mi dejándome acostado debajo de ella.

-"Me encantas" me dijo muy cerca de mis labios

-"Tu me gustas aun mas" le conteste besándola de nuevo, me gire y cambiamos de posición, las toallas ya no estaban bajo nosotros, podía sentir la arena pegada a nuestros cuerpos, ella apretó las manos en mi espalda y volvió a besarme.

-"Edward" me llamo mientras me comía su cuello

-"Um?" conteste contra su piel

-"Prefiero la cama" me dijo al oído, me separe de su rostro y la vi sonriendo, me apoye de mis manos y me coloque de pie, le extendí la mano, ella la tomo y la levante del suelo, la hale dentro de la casa, ella ofreció un poco de resistencia.

-"Edward, nuestras cosas" dijo riendo mientras intentaba halarme de regreso

-"La verdad no me importan" le conteste, me gire deteniéndome, ella reboto en mi pecho, subió su rostro y yo me agache besándola, cuando la deje respirar le pregunte.

-"Nos regresamos?" ella negó con su cabeza, sonreí de nuevo y la volví halar hacia adentro.

-"Vamos a ensuciar la casa de arena" me dijo en lo que entramos, no me importaba tampoco, la alcé en brazos para reducir las pisadas, ella tenia una sonrisa hermosa, con ella en brazos subí los escalones hasta mi habitación, al entrar la deje en el suelo, ella camino unos pasos, la abrace por la cintura y respire profundo en su cuello, la lleve entonces al baño.

-"Vamos a quitarnos el agua salada" le dije, ella asintió y me dejo llevarla, entramos al baño y abrí la regadera, entre primero, me volví hacia ella.

-"Entra" le dije, ella negó, reí con ganas "no dejare que te quemes, solo quiero mostrarte algo" le dije, ella me vio dudosa pero deposito un pie dentro, colocándose frente a las salidas de agua, yo estaba detrás de ella cerré las puertas de vidrio, estire mis brazos, manipule algunos botones y gire la llave maestra.

-"Cuando gire esa me queme!" dijo ella tratando de esconderse, se puso de espaldas y se refugio en mi pecho.

Pero en vez de salir el chorro potente que había salido cuando ella la abrió, estaba saliendo un rocío de temperatura muy agradable, tibia, ella incorporo su rostro y me sonrió, se dio vueltas dándome la espalda recibiendo por completo el agua dulce, por la salida de la regadera de arriba igual salía agua, me metí debajo de ella para quitar la arena de mi cuerpo, ayude a Bella en su espalda y ella en la mía, quiso colocarse un poco de enjuague en su cabello, la ayude a peinarse, en lo que estaba desenredado cerré el agua y salimos de la ducha, solo nos habíamos quitado el agua salada del cuerpo, afuera tomamos unas toallas secándonos el exceso de agua, yo incline un poco mi cabeza mientras me secaba, ella rió picara y me lanzo la toalla de ella sobre la cabeza.

-"Hey!" grite tratando que quitarme la toalla, eso le dio tiempo a Bella de salir corriendo del baño hacia la habitación, la seguí a los segundos, ella estaba al otro lado de la cama.

-"Ven aquí" le dije riendo, ella negó con su cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

-"Beeella" la llame subiendo una ceja, intente acercarme y ella camino en sentido contrario.

-"Bella, ven aquí" le dije de nuevo, ella negó colocándose las manos en la espalda, parecía una niña pequeña, intente caminar por la derecha y ella se alejo caminando a la izquierda.

-"Atrápame" me dijo lanzándome un beso al aire, me monte caminando sobre la cama, ella pego un grito se sorpresa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Me lance en al piso y la atrape por la espalda levantándola del suelo.

-"Te tengo" le dije, ella reía con ganas entre mis brazos.

-"Hiciste trampa" me dijo aun de espaldas a mi.

-"Nunca establecimos reglas" le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ella ronroneo al sentirme, se volvió en mis brazos y me beso en los labios, yo la pegue a mi pecho desesperado, ella se arqueo perfecta amoldándose a mí, me fue empujando hasta la cama, entonces repitió una jugada que hizo, el día que nos besamos por primera vez.

Se separo solo por unos segundos y atrapo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, no sabía que esa simple acción fuera capaz de encenderme tanto, pero lo hacía y de qué manera, gruñí frente a ella, mientras halaba mi labio dejándolo libre de nuevo.

-"Si vuelves a hacer eso no respondo" le dije con ojos cerrados, ella rio contra mis labios, fue dándome pequeños besos hasta mi oído.

-"Eso es lo que quiero" me dijo y regreso a mi boca repitiendo el mismo movimiento, esta mujer era una bruja, que me tenia hechizado de la mejor manera, aun con mi boca entre la suya, ahogue un gemido y la lleve hasta la cama caminando de espaldas, en lo que sentí el colchón chocar con mis piernas me voltee dejándola caer a ella primero, ella rió rebotando en la superficie de la cama, se rodo un poco con sus codos, yo me coloque cada una de mis rodillas al lado de sus caderas, me incline sobre ella y volví a besarla mientras con una de mis manos acariciaba su anatomía, ella no paraba de arañar mi espalda provocándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

-"Date la vuelta" le dije con voz contenida, ella me vio frunciendo el ceño, le mantuve la mirada.

-"Solo quiero tocarte, date la vuelta" le dije aclarando mi petición, ella siguió medio dudosa pero me hizo caso, se giro entre mis piernas y quedo dándome la espalda, apoyo su rostro de lado sobre una almohada.

-"No inventes nada si?" me dijo asustada, reí y me incline besando uno de sus omoplatos.

Aparte entonces el cabello de su cuello, fui al amarre de su traje de baño, desate primero el del cuello y luego el de su espalda, su respiración se torno un poco áspera, quite las tiras de la pieza de arriba dejando su espalda totalmente descubierta, pase mis dedos desde su nuca hasta su baja espalda, ella emitió un pequeño temblor en su piel, sonreí.

-"Relájate" le dije susurrando, ella asintió y pude ver como bajó la tensión de sus hombros.

-"No te muevas" le dije bajándome a su oído, se me había ocurrido una buena idea, me levante sobre ella.

-"Para dónde vas?" me pregunto ella viendo que me dirigía al baño.

-"No te muevas!" le volví a decir, entre al baño y busque en los gabinetes no había nada que me sirviera, pero vi entonces su neceser en el mesón del lavamanos, lo revise y encontré una crema, esto serviría, antes de salir me regrese al gabinete, lo abrí y saque una caja de condones, saliendo de nuevo hacia la habitación, ella seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado.

-"Pensé que nunca regresarías" me dijo recriminándome, solo le sonreí.

-"Tome esto prestado de tus cosas, espero no te moleste" le dije enseñándole el frasco de crema en mis manos, ella negó con su cabeza, deje la cajita en la mesa de noche y me volví a subir sobre ella, me coloque un poco de crema en las manos y empecé a masajear su piel, comenzando por sus hombros.

Pasados unos pocos minutos ella se relajo por completo, yo me fui bajando y empecé a masajear su baja espalda, ella emitió un sonido de puro placer, me fui para sus piernas tan torneadas y firmes, pero no demore mucho, regrese a la prenda que le quedaba puesta.

El bikini era negro en la parte que cubría su trasero, y estaba amarrado en cada una de sus caderas, deshice entonces los amarres y me encontré con una sorpresa.

Bella tenía un tatuaje, era un trébol verde de 4 hojas, en el comienzo de su glúteo derecho, reí viéndolo.

-"Te da suerte?" le pregunte mientras me paseaba por su piel aun con crema en mis manos

-"Ujum" contesto ella, me fije por su tono de voz que estaba a millón.

-"Date vuelta" le dije de nuevo, esta vez no dudo, se giro quedando frente a mí, ella misma aparto la parte superior, dejándome ver por segunda vez, ese día los pechos más hermosos que había visto, quería repetir el mismo proceso que con su espalda, pero no pude, solté la crema y me recosté sobre ella, besándola en los labios, ella me recibió apretándome contra ella, bajo sus manos a los bordes de mis bermudas.

-"Llevas puesta demasiada ropa" me dijo, la ayude a quitármelos los sacudí de mis pies, al regresarme levante lo que quedaba de la parte baja de su traje y lo lance a algún lugar del cuarto, quedamos entonces piel contra piel.

Hubo un momento en el que nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, no se por cuanto tiempo en realidad fue, pudieron haber sido segundos o a lo mejor horas, todo se detuvo, el aire, el ruido solo estábamos nosotros y el sonido acelerado de nuestros corazones.

Mi cuerpo no podía mas, estire una de mis manos hacia la mesa de noche, le enseñe la cajita, ella asintió muchas veces seguidas y siguió con su vista cada uno de mis movimientos, me separe de ella solo un segundo mientras me colocaba el preservativo luego regrese, me coloque bien sobre ella y la bese en los labios, prácticamente comiéndomela, ella bajo sus manos y tomo mi miembro, me apoye un poco en mis manos facilitándole el trabajo, igual baje mi vista hacia sus manos, si sentir lo que hacía era espectacular, verlo superaba considerablemente la sensación.

Ella me dejo en su entrada y retiro sus manos, empuje un poco, ella estiro su cuello hacia las almohadas yo lo hice hacia el techo, Dios! Como me apretaban sus músculos, empuje un poco más y todo seguía igual, seria que….?

No, no, era prácticamente imposible, Bella no podía ser virgen, ella me había contado del tal Paul, además, ella tenía 24 años según me había dicho Rose.

Me adentre un poco mas y el proceso fue el mismo, reuní fuerzas y hable.

-"Bella tu…?" pregunte jadeante dejando la pregunta en el aire, ella me vio a los ojos y negó.

-"No, pero ve con cuidado por favor" me dijo casi llorando, me preocupe, quería todo menos hacerle daño, deje de intentar y me fui a sus labios, la bese tratando de relajarla, me dedique otro rato a acariciarla, ella relajo sus hombros y me beso de vuelta abrazándome, entonces volví a intentarlo, esta vez fue más fácil, poco a poco fui entrando, efectivamente no era virgen, una vez culminado mi trayecto me quede inmóvil, ella respiraba aceleradamente.

-"Estas bien?" pregunte demasiado agitado, estaba haciendo estragos para no explotar.

Ella asintió.

-"Dame un segundo" dijo entrecortadamente, la deje a que se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro de ella, me fui a sus senos y se los bese y succione haciendo que su excitación la ayudara, ella gimió por lo alto cuando mis dientes se apoderaron de su seno derecho, me llevo con sus manos a su boca y me beso divinamente, luego asintió.

-"Ahora" me dijo, entonces me moví dentro de ella, estiro de nuevo su cuello mordiendo su labio, dando un gemido ahogado, seguí moviéndome dentro de ella repetidas veces, intente controlarme, pero en un momento fue imposible, me apoye de mis manos, ella seguía bajo de mi, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

De repente empezó a acompañarme en los movimientos, abrió un poco su boca y abrió los ojos.

-"Justo ahí" me dijo, me apreté mas a ella y entonces grito por lo alto, era un sonido incoherente, pero lleno de placer, ella se estiro por completo debajo de mi y dejo entonces de moverse, yo continué unos segundos más y entonces lo logre, me libere dentro de ella, mis brazos no me aguantaron más me deje caer, no quería aplastarla, pero no podía moverme, por lo menos no conscientemente.

Ella estaba igual, podía sentir como, cada vez mas esporádicos, su cuerpo temblaba deliciosamente, Bella levanto una de sus manos y me acaricio lentamente la espalda, recobre la conciencia, me gire y me baje saliendo con cuidado de ella, me senté en la cama y me quite el preservativo botándolo en el bote del cuarto, me regrese a la cama, ella estaba de lado viéndome, me acosté igual que ella viéndola.

-Estas bien?" pregunte en un susurro.

-"Mas que bien" me dijo asintiendo, reí y me acerque dándole un beso corto en los labios, ella levanto un pierna y desistió.

-"Casi no puedo moverme" me dijo riendo apenada.

-"Ya se te va a pasar" le dije, "Que quieres hacer?" le pregunte, ella intento mover su pierna, estire la mano y la tome, Bella se me acerco un poco entonces entendí , tome su pierna y la coloque sobre las mías, entrelazándonos, me pegue mas a ella y pase un brazo por su pecho, había muy poca distancia entre nosotros, entonces cerro sus ojos, la pobre estaba agotada y para ser sincero yo también, así que no me parecía mala idea dormir un poco, estire una de mis manos hacia atrás tomando una de las sabanas, ella se dio cuenta y me ayudo, nos cubrimos con la sabana y repetimos la misma posición de antes, entonces nos quedamos dormidos.

Estuvimos dormidos bastantes horas, cuando abrí los ojos era noche cerrada, estábamos dormidos en otra posición yo estaba ya boca arriba, Bella dormía atravesada en mi pecho, acaricie su cabello, ella se despertó, se alzo un poco y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, me dio un beso en la oreja.

-"Buenas noches ángel" me dijo, reí por cómo me llamo, pero no dije nada.

-"Buenas noches preciosa" le conteste.

-"Siento que tengo los huesos hechos de esponja" me dijo riendo, atraje su rostro al mío, la bese en los labios un momento, ella se acomodo sobre mi por completo y apoyo su mejilla de mi pecho.

-"Me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre" dijo abrazándome un poco.

-"Pues quedémonos, por mi encantado" le conteste acariciando su cabello, apretó un poco mas su abrazo, pero había algo rondándome en la cabeza, me apoye un poco en el espaldar de la cama con ella sobre mi todavía.

-"Bella puedo preguntarte algo?" dije

-"Lo que quieras ángel" me dijo, volví a reír.

-"No habías tenido muchos hombres en tu vida verdad?" pregunte apenado, no quería ofenderla ni que se sintiera ridiculizada, pero no podía evitar preguntar, me parecía insólito que una mujer como ella no fuera experimentada, ella levanto su rostro apoyando la barbilla en mi pecho, viéndome a los ojos, los cerro por un momento como tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta, luego boto el aire que estaba conteniendo y negó con la cabeza.

-"Cuéntame" le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-"El primero y único fue Paul" me dijo medio apenada.

-"Nunca más tuviste novio?" pregunte impresionado.

-"Si, pero nunca llegue a esto, creo que me sentía culpable por lo de mi papá" dijo, le acaricie el rostro, tampoco quería que se sintiera mal ahora.

-"Después nunca más intentaste?" pregunte, ella dudo por un momento.

-"Una vez, pero no era amor, era no sé, como una apuesta?" dijo dudosa, la vi extrañado.

-"Unas amigas me dijeron que a que no me atrevía a acostarme con un tipo con el que había salido un par de veces, dije que no había problema, pero cuando me vi en un cuarto de hotel con él salí corriendo" dijo y rió apenada "se molesto bastante" dijo, reí con ella.

-"Menos mal no saliste corriendo conmigo" le dije ella se me acerco un poco mas.

-"Creo que tendrás que botarme para que lo haga" dijo antes de besarme en los labios, la abrace y la subí bien sobre mi besándola aun mas, pero ella se separo.

-"Vamos a esperar un poco si?" me dijo mordiéndose el labio "todavía estoy cansada y algo adolorida" dijo realmente apenada, pero el apenado fui yo, tampoco quería que ella creyera que no la iba a dejar descansar, la baje de mi pecho.

-"Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, podemos esperar todo lo que quieras" le dije colocándome de lado viéndonos a los ojos, ella me sonrió.

-"Gracias" me dijo.

-"No, gracias a ti, has hecho de esta, la mejor estadía en esta casa" le dije besándola de nuevo, ella me dio una sonrisa picara, la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Si? La mejor?" pregunto, asentí "y que me dices del montón de chicas odiosas que has traído aquí?" pregunto, la vi realmente extrañado.

-"De que hablas?" pregunte.

-"Un pajarito me dijo que yo era la única chica simpática que habías traído, que normalmente tu gusto era por chicas odiosas" me cubrí el rostro con una almohada realmente apenado.

-"Voy a matar a Cori" dije aun con el rostro cubierto, Bella rio por lo alto.

-"No lo hagas, ella estaba realmente apenada cuando lo dijo, fue un accidente"

-"Igual, como te iba a decir eso?" pregunte quitándome la almohada del rostro.

-"Fueron tantas?" pregunto subiendo sus cejas.

-"No!" dije alterado "por supuesto que no fueron muchas" dije, ella subió más sus cejas.

-"Pero si hubo varias" me quería pegar un tiro por idiota.

-"No, tampoco, veraz, si hubo alguna que otra novia que conoció Cori pero…." Continué sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, ella me coloco una mano en el rostro.

-"Calma" me dijo, la vi apenado.

-"Era jugando, es de suponerse que tuvieras alguna mujer antes que yo, no te preocupes" me dijo "no me agrada la idea pero por lo menos estás conmigo ahora" dijo, me le acerque y bese en los labios.

-"Y voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, me encantas" le dije usando sus palabras.

-"Y tú me gustas aun mas" me contesto con las mías, nos volvimos a besar, por largo rato, ella volvió a separarme, accedí.

-"Cuéntame de Andrea" me dijo, la vi frunciendo el ceño y recordé entonces que el cuento que casi le dijo Cori.

-"Fue mi primer amor, era nuestra vecina en esta casa, cuando tenía 12 años me le declare, pero no fue una declaración normal, llene la entrada de su casa con globos y recortes de corazones" dije sacudiendo la cabeza, como había sido tan infantilmente idiota.

-"Que sucedió?" me pregunto.

-"Andrea se burlo de mi, ella tenía 16 años" dije, Bella me vio con ojos muy abiertos "Sip, era mayor que yo" dije asintiendo "pase el ridículo de mi vida, ella evidentemente me rechazó diciéndome que era un niño estúpido y que ella tenía otros intereses"

-"Dios, cuanto lo siento" dijo y parecía de verdad preocupada por mí, la vi sonriendo.

-"Eso fue hace muchos años preciosa, no importa" le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-"Pero igual, no debió decirte esas cosas tan feas" dijo indignada, se veía adorable queriéndome defender.

-"Me gustaría verla ahora contigo, así puedo darle las gracias por no hacerme caso" le dije, ella rio y se giro subiéndose parcialmente sobre mí de nuevo.

-"Cuando quieras" me dijo riendo sobre mis labios, entonces nos besamos, de nuevo la llama se fue encendiendo, yo la apreté a mi cuerpo y ella se restregó un poco, detuve el beso un segundo.

-"Querías descansar" le dije "Sigues queriéndolo?" ella dudó un segundo y a la final asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-"Vamos a esperar un poco más si?" reí y le bese cortamente los labios, entonces me incorpore de la cama.

-"No se tu preciosa, pero yo muero de hambre, vemos que comemos?" le pregunte, ella asintió.

-"Trato hecho" me dijo, me adelante colocándome mis bermudas, volví a besarla y salí del cuarto yendo al de mis padres para darme una ducha rápida, ella iba a hacer lo mismo en mi habitación.

Una vez listo baje, creí que había bajado primero, pero ella estaba en la cocina, se había colocado la falda que le había comprado, le quedaba cortica, pero tapaba lo principal dejándome a la vista todas sus piernas, arriba tenia la blusa verde que también le había comprado en la mañana, su cabello iba suelto, y tenía puesto unos tenis, ella me vio y modelo un poco el traje.

-"Que tal me queda ángel?" Me pregunto.

-"Espectacular" dije, la tome de la mano e hice que diera una vuelta, ella rió.

-"Que preparas?" le pregunte, ella se alejo y tomo un trapo de la cocina.

-"Bueno, no sabes pero soy un verdadero desastre cocinando" dijo apenada "no sé hacer casi nada, pero…." Dijo subiendo sus cejas enseñándome sus dedos índices.

-"Tengo un máster en emparedados de atún y adivina qué?" me dijo riendo.

-"Que?" le pregunte imitando su risa.

-"Encontré todos los ingredientes" dijo señalándome lechuga, tomate y mayonesa sobre la mesa.

-"Pica tú los tomates en rodajas mientras yo mezclo el atún y la mayonesa si?" pregunto, asentí y me puse manos a la obra.

Yo me encontraba de un lado de la mesa de la cocina, del otro lado estaba ella, mezclando, intente no distraerme, pero ella se separo agachándose en uno de los gabinetes buscando un recipiente, mi vista no se separo de su falda.

-"Diablos!" grite en lo que el cuchillo me corto la piel, Bella volteo asustada y corrió a mi encuentro.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto alterada.

-"Me distraje y me corte" dije riendo de lo estúpido que era.

-"Déjame ver" dijo, camine al fregadero y abrí la llave, metí mi pulgar debajo del agua.

-"No fue nada tranquila" le dije, ella estaba a mi lado viendo, entonces sus piernas fallaron.

-"Hey, Hey, que sucede?" pregunte alterado le acerque una silla y ella se sentó, estaba pálida.

-"Sangre" dijo débilmente, yo tome un paño de cocina y envolví mi mano, escocía un poco pero ella era más importante.

-"Te marea la sangre?" pregunte, ella asintió.

Me separe de ella y le busque un poco de hielo y agua, se la ofrecí.

-"Tomate esto" le dije, ella dio dos sorbos y se paso el vaso frio por la frente, a los segundos abrió los ojos.

-"Mejor?" pregunte aun asustado.

-"Mejor" dijo ella medio sonriendo "Lo lamento, lo olvide" dijo apenada.

-"No pasa nada" le dije besándole la frente, "seguro estas bien? No necesitas recostarte?"

-"No, no hace falta, estoy bien" me dijo sonriendo su rostro volvía a tornarse rosado "Y tú?" pregunto.

-"Bien" dije restándole importancia "no fue nada, voy a ponerme un adhesivo y vuelvo si?" ella asintió, le bese fugazmente los labios y me levante, subí a la segunda planta y busque en la caja de primeros auxilios, me quite el paño de la mano y verifique el corte, no era profundo pero era un poco largo rodeaba medio pulgar derecho, lo toque y la piel se me encogió, tome una gasa la recorte y la coloque encima, y me puse el adhesivo para mantener la herida cerrada. Una vez listo baje, para mi sorpresa Bella tenia listo todo, había terminado de preparar los emparedados, había servido dos vasos de gaseosa y colocado dos platos uno al lado del otro en la mesa donde habíamos comido con Corina ayer, me sonrió enormemente al verme y me hizo señas.

-"La cena esta lista" me dijo, no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, me acerque y le aparte la silla, se sentó he hice lo mismo a su lado.

Ella sonrió y me dijo.

-"Buen provecho ángel" pero el ángel parecía ella, le sonreí y asentí como respuesta.

Definitivamente esta mujer me tenía en un bolsillo, era la chica más increíble que había conocido alguna vez.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Felicidad?**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Quieto!" me grito Bella mientras la perseguía por la sala

-"No!" le dije riendo mientras la toreaba detrás de una de las sillas

-"Edward quieto!" volvió a decir y corrió hasta las escaleras, corrí detrás de ella y la atrape por la cintura levantándola del suelo, ella grito en mis brazos, me baje a su cuello y lo mordí sutilmente, ella suspiro, se volteo en mis brazos y paso los suyos por mi cuello, la levante y ella entrelazo sus piernas en mis caderas besándonos como locos, se separo y pego su frente de la mía.

-"No me has dejado ni respirar estos dos días" me dijo sonriendo.

-"Y todavía no me es suficiente" le dije, la apoye un poco en la pared para ayudarme con su peso, ella se separo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y paso su mano por mi cabello, peinándolo y controlando algunos mechones, yo incline mi cabeza y apoye la frente contra su pecho, ella empezó a acariciar la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-"Te quiero" me dijo bajito sonreí al escucharla, incorpore mi rostro colocándome frente a ella.

-"También te quiero" le dije viéndola, ella me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, me abrazo de nuevo y me beso en los labios, lento pausado y exageradamente gustoso, la puerta de la casa se abrió, Bella se tenso en mis brazos y aflojo sus piernas, la deje bajar y me coloque delante de ella tapándola, cuando fije mi vista en la puerta me encontré con Cori entrando, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, pero la vista no era la mejor.

Yo estaba sin camisa con unos pantalones descaderados, Bella estaba con alguna de mis camisas que dejaba tooodas sus piernas al descubierto, ambos estábamos descalzos, Cori mantenía su sonrisa como saludo y cuando se fijo en mi atuendo y en Bella escondida detrás de mi, subió sus cejas.

-"Hola Cori" le dije sonriendo.

-"Hola Edward" me dijo aun con sus cejas levantadas "Hola Bella" le dijo fijándose detrás de mi, Bella se asomó un poco por mi costado.

-"Hola Corina, como le va?" pregunto educadamente.

-"Creo que no tan bien como a ustedes" dijo medio riendo, la vi recriminándola y sentí como Bella se escondía mas en mi espalda.

-"Por que no vas para la cocina Cori? Ahorita te alcanzo" le dije, ella asintió sonriendo y sacudió la cabeza, cuando se fue de mi vista me voltee a ver a Bella, ella se oculto en mi pecho tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-"Que pena" dijo aun escondida, le levante el rostro.

-"No tienes por que avergonzarte" le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-"Pero nos vio así" dijo viendo hacia abajo nuestros atuendos.

-"No te preocupes por Cori, ella es muy discreta" le dije guiñándole un ojo, "además, estamos grandecitos no?" Ella rió de nuevo pero seguía apenada.

-"Vamos a vestirnos si?" me dijo mordiendo su labio, asentí ella tomo mi mano y subimos así a mi habitación, ahora nos quedábamos ahí los dos, ella fue al closet tomando un jean de los que había traído, se coloco una franela de las mías y la ayude anudándola en la espalda para que le quedara mas ajustada, prefirió quedarse descalza, yo me coloque una franela solamente cubriéndome el torso.

-"Quieres bajar conmigo o me esperas aquí?" le pregunte cuando estábamos listos.

-"Bajo contigo" me dijo "Que voy a hacer aquí arriba sola" dijo haciendo un puchero adorable, me acerque y la bese, luego le di paso primero y bajamos a la cocina, Cori estaba recogiendo algunos platos.

-"Hola de nuevo" nos dijo al vernos entrar.

-"Hola" le dije y fui a darle un beso en la frente, "Que haces?" le pregunte viendo por encima de su cuello que hacia en el mesón, Bella se sentó en una de las sillas altas al frente de nosotros.

-"Voy a prepararles algo de comer, por lo que vi no han preparado nada" dijo viendo hacia los mesones, era cierto habíamos comido estos dos días pura comida chatarra, creo que lo mas elaborado que hicimos fueron unos huevos revueltos.

-"Es que no se cocinar" dijo Bella colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"No?" pregunto Cori asombrada, Bella negó.

-"No es difícil" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "cuando quieras te enseño, soy buena maestra no Edward?" me pregunto, yo tenia medio cuerpo dentro de la nevera sacando un poco de te frío para ofrecerles.

-"Ehh si, si claro" dije incorporándome "Cori me enseño a cocinar" completé

-"Cocinas?" pregunto Bella sorprendida subiendo sus cejas.

-"No te ha cocinado nada?" pregunto esta vez Corina, parecía ofendida, Bella negó y se coloco las manos en la cintura.

-"Edward que clase de anfitrion eres?" pregunto Corina realmente seria, camine dos pasos atrás y subí mis manos rindiéndome.

-"Ok, ok, no se molesten, si quieren cocino hoy" dije rendido, no iba a poder si ambas se colocaban en mi contra.

-"Pues hoy no será" dijo Corina, "pero le preparas cena esta noche cuando me vaya" me dijo señalándome con un dedo.

-"Si señora" dije serio, Bella rió detrás de nosotros, Cori se volteo y la vio directamente.

-"No dejes que te convenza de lo contrario bueno?" Bella negó.

-"No me dejare convencer" dijo segura, la vi subiendo una ceja, mi mirada decía claramente _quieres apostar?_ Ella me saco la lengua.

Acompañamos a Cori mientras cocinaba algo y hablábamos de mi infancia, Bella reía a carcajadas escuchando la vez que se me había ocurrido preparar una bebida achocolatada y se me olvido el pequeño detalle de tapar la licuadora, evidentemente toda la cocina incluido yo, quedamos cubiertos de leche, chocolate y hielo, a mi mamá casi le dio un ataque al ver sus cortinas blancas llenas de chocolate, pero Cori fue en mi defensa, hablamos también de Rose y de lo unidos que éramos en el pasado, también le contamos de las incontables noches que pase en el mirador de la casa tratando de casar alguna estrella fugaz.

Cori comió con nosotros y se puso a recoger algunas cosas en la casa, Bella quiso tomar el sol en la playa, deje que fuera primero, subió a cambiarse y salio con un poco de bronceador a la playa, fui a la sala, Corina estaba quitándole el polvo a algunos retratos.

-"Cori" la llame, ella se volteo a verme.

-"Que sucede?"

-"El jacuzzi funciona?" le pregunte, este quedaba en el patio trasero, en vez de caminar hacia la playa caminabas a la derecha de la casa, luego de doblar en la esquina, había un Jacuzzi hecho en materiales rústicos, mis padres habían hecho plantar algunos árboles al alrededor haciendo que quedara prácticamente escondido, pero las bombas de agua se habían dañado hacia algunos años, yo había escuchado que lo habían mandado a arreglar pero ni idea si se había hecho, Cori me vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Estas de luna de miel? Menos mal no eran novios" dijo, sacudí la cabeza.

-"Vamos Cori, no te pongas con eso" le dije "dime si lo arreglaron"

-"Dime si son novios" contraatacó.

-"Yo diría que si" dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-"Me alegra saberte feliz" me dijo, me le acerque y la abrace.

-"Me vas a decir?" le dije al rato.

-"Si, si lo arreglaron, solo hay que prender la bomba y esperar un poco mas de una hora para que este bien" dijo frunciendo la boca.

-"Sabias que te amo?" le dije riendo, ella contesto con un

-"Si, si" me palmeo un brazos y la solté "anda con Bella, yo voy a lavar la ropa y prendo la bomba del jacuzzi, solo te pido algo" me dijo.

-"Eso que será?" pregunte.

-"Promete empezar a usarlo una vez me haya ido" reí con ganas.

-"Eres única Cori, de verdad única" muy a su pesar rió conmigo "te lo prometo, ahora voy a hacerte caso" le dije le bese la frente y me fui para la playa a buscar a Bella.

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba tomando un poco de sol, tenia que aprovechar, me había colocado un poco de bronceador que me había facilitado Edward en el frente de mi cuerpo, extendí la toalla en la mitad de la arena y me acosté sobre ella, disfrutando los rayos del sol en mi piel, ausentemente baje mis manos a mi estomago y a mi vientre, lo acaricie distraídamente recordando estos días con Edward aquí en esta casa, que consideraba un edén.

Literalmente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos estado juntos desde que es esta misma playa habíamos pasado esa barrera del contacto físico, Edward era un caballero por completo, me cuidaba y me trataba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, era cierto que yo había salido con algunos hombres, aunque nunca había llegado a nada físico con alguno, pero no todos me trataban bien, creo que la única excepción era Jasper Phelps y lo hacia únicamente para poder escribir su famoso articulo, imagino que el resto me trataba como un objeto, precisamente por que habían pagado por mis servicios.

Sacudí mi cabeza negándome a pensar más en Madame y en el bar, en vez de eso recordé, sus manos, sus labios recorriéndome la piel, yo sabia mucho de sexo pero solo en teoría. Escuche y participe en cualquier cantidad de conversaciones detalladas del tema, sabia en que consistía todo, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en la práctica, en realidad era casi nula. Pensé que en el momento que me tocara experimentarlo sabría que esperar.

Pero era imposible saber que iba a sentir, fue una mezcla entre, divina, ardiente, satisfactoria y dolorosa sentir a Edward dentro de mí, creo que por más conversaciones y por más palabras que logre pensar, nunca voy a dar con la sensación exacta de sentir a Edward de esa manera.

-"Te acompaño preciosa?" me pregunto su dulce voz, abrí mis ojos y vi su silueta sobre mi, estaba de pie viéndome desde mi cabeza, reí y asentí

-"Claro, ven" extendí mi mano, había sacado dos toallas de la casa, él extendió la otra y se acostó a mi lado, me incorpore y tome el bronceador

-"No puedes tomar sol sin precaución" le dije, me subí sobre él y me aplique un poco en las manos, pasándolas por su pecho y brazos, él se dedico a verme a mi y a mis pechos mientras lo hacia.

-"Pórtate bien" le dije al ver en un momento que no subía su vista a mi rostro, él me vio y rió un poco, después le aplique un poco en la piernas, cuando estuvo listo igual me quede un rato sobre él detallándole el rostro, Edward había cerrado sus ojos.

-"Estas viéndome fijamente" me dijo con los ojos aun cerrados, reí.

-"Solo te estoy observando" le dije.

-"Igual lo haces fijamente" dijo, pase entonces mi mano por sus mejillas y por su barbilla.

-"Hoy no me afeite" me dijo, su piel se sentía carrasposa.

-"Por que no lo hiciste?" se encogió de hombros, entonces abrió los ojos y coloco una de sus manos en su nuca, levantando un poco el rostro.

-"Como crees que luciría con barba?" me pregunto subiendo repetidamente sus cejas, reí.

-"Igualmente hermoso, pero no soy muy amiga de las barbas" dije mordiéndome el labio.

-"No?" pregunto en un tono que parecía decepcionado, negué mordiéndome el labio de nuevo "me tocara afeitarme" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti" me ofrecí, él me vio sorprendido "si, si se hacerlo" dije dándole un toque en la nariz "Repito, si quieres puedo afeitarte"

-"Me encantaría" me dijo sonriendo, me agache y lo bese en los labios, nos besamos por largo rato y recordé que Corina debía estar todavía en la casa, no podíamos ponernos en estas, a ver si le daba por asomarse en la ventana, me baje de su pecho y me acosté de nuevo, Edward accedió.

Tomamos sol por un rato, yo le aplique bronceador en la espalda y viceversa, después fuimos al agua, reímos como locos lanzándonos agua y jugando con la arena, pero ya era pasado el medio día y el sol estaba realmente fuerte, quise entrar a la casa, Edward se vio un poco decepcionado, quería que nos quedáramos un poco mas, sin embargo logre convencerlo de entrar a la casa, él se quedo conversando de algo con Cori y yo subí a ducharme, ya por fin sabia como funcionaba la ducha del baño, me duche con abundante agua dulce y me coloque el short y la blusa blanca que me había comprado Edward la vez que fuimos al pueblo, me fije que el resto de la ropa que había llevado no estaba, me extraño y abrí el armario, ahí estaba toda, limpia y doblaba, me dio pena, Corina seguramente se había tomado la molestia de lavarnos la ropa, aunque se sentía bien ser atendida no podía abusar, en lo que regresara a la realidad todo esto me iba a ser falta.

-"Un momento" dije en voz alta _realidad? _Dios! Me había desconectado por completo desde que había estado con Edward por primera vez hace 3 días, recorrí con la vista el cuarto buscando mi celular, no lo vi, hice un poco de memoria, donde podía estar? Me arrodille en el suelo apoyando mis manos en la alfombra, viendo debajo de la cama y debajo del escritorio, ahí estaba, gatee hasta la mesa y estire mi brazo hasta la pared y tome con las puntas de mis dedos el teléfono, luego me incorpore e intente prenderlo, no paso nada entonces recordé que cuando iba a enchufarlo al cargador había encontrado los regalos de Edward y lo había olvidado por completo, me levante y fui a mi maletín, sacando el cargador, busque entonces un enchufe, lo conecte y lo deje que cargara, estaba tan vacío que se iba a demorar algo.

-"Hola" me dijeron desde al puerta, voltee sonriéndole a Edward .

-"Puedes creer que olvide por completo mi celular?" le dije riendo de lo tonta que parecía "a lo mejor ya puedo regresar" dije, pero al oírlo en voz alta descubrí que no quería marcharme, quería quedarme aquí por siempre si era posible.

-"Pues menos mal que lo olvidaste" me dijo sonriendo, "pero alguna novedad?" pregunto señalando el teléfono.

-"No se, esta cargándose, el pobre se quedo vacío"

-"Bueno, déjalo un rato a ver, Cori se marcho" me dijo actualizándome "me pidió que la despidiera de ti"

-"Me hubiera gustado despedirme" le dije, luego lo vi frunciendo la nariz "por que no la llevaste?"

-"La vino a Buscar Rupert, su vecino"

-"Ahh" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-"Quieres hacer algo en especial?" me pregunto.

-"No, si quieres dúchate, yo voy a bajar, ehhh.." dije mordiéndome el labio, Edward me vio levantando una ceja.

-"Que paso?"

-"Disculpa el abuso, pero me prestas tu celular? Para llamar a mis padres, olvide hacerlo el pasado domingo"

-"Claro!" me dijo camino hasta la mesa de noche y lo tomo de la gaveta, extendiéndomelo "ten"

-"Gracias" le dije, pero en lo que lo tome, agarro mi mano y me halo hacia él, reí y me deje llevar, me tomo el rostro con las manos y me dio un largo y profundo beso, en lo que me dejo respirar no pude evitar dar un suspiro, él me vio y rió torcido.

-"Quieres ducharte conmigo?" me pregunto.

-"Jum… tentador, pero… vamos a dejarlo para la noche, tengo que llamar" le dije batiendo el celular en la mano, él me volvió a besar para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-"Segura?" me dijo sobre mis labios, asentí.

-"Ujum" conteste, lo empuje débilmente por los hombros, el sonrió y me dejo apartarlo, salí del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Baje las escaleras con una risa estúpida en los labios, me senté en uno de los sofá y subí mis piernas.

El celular de Edward era una cosa lujosísima y enredada, tenía millones de teclas, y podías tocar la pantalla, después de pelear con el teléfono casi media hora, logre marcar el número, lo apoye contra mi oído.

-"Si?" dijo la voz de mi mamá.

-"Mami?"

-"Bella! Hija como estas?"

-"Bien mami, estoy bien y tu?" pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, siempre que hablaba con ellos el resultado era el mismo.

-"Excelente hija, gracias a Dios y a ti, estamos muy bien" reí

-"Mamá deja de decir esas cosas" dije apenada

-"Son la pura verdad cariño" sacudí la cabeza

-"Y papá? Como esta?"

-"Bien cariño bastante bien, las nuevas terapias son un éxito total, Bella tienes que verlo, ya casi es el de antes!" dijo emocionada, una lagrima se desbordo por mi ojo derecho la aparte con mi mano.

-"Cuanto me alegra oírlo madre!" dije emocionada, "como me gustaría ir para allá"

-"A nosotros nos encantaría que vinieras también cariño" dijo en el mismo animo que yo.

-"Mami… no llores" le dije.

-"No lo estoy haciendo" dijo, ambas reímos entre lagrimas, sabiendo que era mentira.

-"Bella y eso que llamas hoy? Estas libre?" me pregunto cambiando el tema.

-"Si madre ando libre" le dije para no entrar en detalles.

-"Que bueno hija, necesitas descansar" me dijo.

-"Si madre, a veces se necesita" dije sonriendo, ya tenia tiempo hablando me daba pena hablar tanto tiempo por un celular prestado.

-"Mami, debo dejarte, estoy en un teléfono prestado, no puedo demorarme tanto"

-"Y quien te lo presto?" me pregunto interesada.

-"Ehhh, alguien?" dije sonriendo, decirle amigo a Edward era una injusticia, pero decirle novio creía que era un abuso.

-"Quien?" me pregunto mi mama interesada "No me digas que estas saliendo con Jacob?" me pregunto, reí con ganas.

-"Mama, que cosas dices!" dije "Se llama Edward" le dije "Edward Cullen" complete con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"No me habías dicho nada!" dijo emocionada.

-"Ok mami, no te hagas películas"

-"Claro que si me la hago! Es que se te oye en la voz hija, estas enamorada!" dijo riendo.

-"Mami, no grites, papá te va a oír" le dije tapándome el rostro con una mano.

-"No te preocupes por eso! Esta en el jardín con Julieta" esa era la fisioterapeuta que lo atendía en casa los días que no tenia terapia en el centro.

-"Dime… cuéntame de Edward" me dijo emocionada.

-"Es publicista, pero mama, no puedo contarte nada mas, ya de verdad debo trancar"

-"Ok, ok, pero dime una cosa nada mas"

-"Que quieres que te diga?" pregunte

-"Estas enamorada?"

-"No se si es muy pronto mami, pero creo que si, Edward me trae loca y si eso no es amor que puede ser?" dije sonriendo, respire profundo y dije "si, estoy enamorada"

Mi mama estallo en risas y gritos del otro lado de la línea.

-"Que feliz me hace escuchar eso" dijo, me levante del sofá.

-"Gracias mami, yo también me alegro, pero de verdad debo trancar" le dije ya nos habíamos extendido mucho.

-"Si, si, claro cariño, mándale mis cariños a Edward" dijo riendo.

-"Seguro, un beso mami, dale mis cariños a mi papá"

-"Claro hija" dijo aun emocionada, cerré la llamada y entonces escuche ruido detrás de mi, me voltee a la escalera.

-"Edward?" llame, no había nadie, me encogí de hombros, fui a la cocina y tome una barra de cereal de la cocina, para tener algo que masticar, entonces subí las escaleras.

**Edward Pov:**

Subí corriendo las escaleras, ya me había duchado y cambiado y baje a buscarla, pero la escuche hablando por teléfono, no quería pero me quede espiando, entonces lo escuche.

_-"No se si es muy pronto mami, pero creo que si, Edward me trae loca y si eso no es amor que puede ser?" _dijo luego suspiro y completó_ "si, estoy enamorada" _

Mis ojos se pusieron más grandes, la sonrisa se me extendió por todo el rostro, enamorada? Bella me amaba?

Pero no pude pensar mucho mas, ella se había colocado de pie y estaba por trancar, me di la vuelta y corrí escalones arriba, esperando que no hubiera oído cuando trastabille con uno de los escalones, me encerré en mi habitación y me senté frente a la laptop ella subiría en cualquier momento.

Respire profundo y trate de tranquilizarme, si no ella se daría cuenta de mi exaltación, mis pulsaciones se calmaron y entonces la escuche desde la puerta.

-"Ángel?" llamo asomando su cabeza, me gustaba que me llamara así.

-"Pasa" le dije desde adentro, paso, vi que estaba comiendo una barra energética, le sonreí mientras me extendía el celular.

-"Alguna novedad?" pregunto al verme frente a la computadora.

-"Uno que otro correo" conteste sonriendo, me separé de la mesa y aun sentado la hale sentándola en mis piernas.

-"Que tal tus padres?" pregunte tratando de disimular el concierto de tambores que tenia mi corazón.

-"Bien" dijo riendo de un chiste privado "papá estaba con la fisioterapeuta y hable fue con mi mamá" contó, yo la veía fijamente, ella se dio cuenta, me acarició la mejilla.

-"Te pasa algo?" preguntó.

-"No" dije negando "solo te estoy admirando" ella rió, y de repente se coloco de pie dejándome entendiendo en la mitad del cuarto.

-"Hey!" la llame, pero no me hizo caso y se escondió detrás de la puerta del baño, me quede pendiente de la puerta y a los minutos salio con un montón de cosas en sus manos, cuando distinguí la crema de afeitar reí por lo alto.

-"Te lo prometí" me dijo enseñándome los implementos en sus manos.

-"Donde quieres que me ponga" le dije.

-"Vente para acá" me dijo, me levante y entramos al baño, me senté en un banco que había al frente del lavamanos, ella abrió el grifo con agua caliente y me hizo recostar la nuca del borde del lavamanos, entonces tomo el gel de afeitar y coloco un poco en sus manos, las froto hasta que estuvieron blancas, entonces se subió sobre mi, separo sus piernas y se coloco entre las mías, inclinándose, entonces empezó a distribuir la crema de afeitar por mi rostro.

Al concluir me dio un toque en la nariz dejándome un poco de crema.

-"Pórtate bien" le dije, ella rió y me puso otro poco ahora en la frente, entonces la tome por los brazos y la bese, embadurnándola de crema para afeitar, ella grito y trato de zafarse, la solté, se veía adorable con parte de su rostro impregnado de la crema.

-"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo rindiéndose, tomo la toalla y se limpio el rostro "me ensuciaste toda" dijo.

Solo reí, ella entonces volvió a distribuir el gel por mi rostro, y empezó a afeitarme, estire mi cuello por completo mientras ella se dedicaba a pasar la maquina de afeitar por mi rostro, coloque mis manos en sus caderas mientras ella terminaba el proceso.

Una vez listo me limpio los excesos de crema con la toalla, tomo un poco de loción y la aplico en mi rostro, a la final me sonrió.

-"Adoro este olor, es tan parecido a ti" me dijo, pero ya yo no podía mas, necesitaba estar con ella de nuevo, al diablo el jacuzzi, ya quedaría tiempo para usarlo después, apreté mas mis manos en sus caderas y la acerque a mi rostro, ella me dedico una sonrisa y se dejo acercar, me enderece un poco y ella cruzo sus tobillos en mi espalda, me levante aguantando una de sus piernas para ayudarla a sostenerse, camine hasta el gabinete, ella lo abrió y saco una caja de condones, luego paso sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y se volvió a fundir con mi boca.

Fui hasta el cuarto y la deposite en la cama.

La bese, la ame y la adore como creo que nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer, esta cosita hermosa se me había metido en la misma sangre, como había hecho para dominarme de tal manera?

Esta vez ella quiso estar arriba, era un real espectáculo apreciar su cuerpo totalmente a mi disposición, la toque como loco mientras ella se dejaba llevar en una sensación mágica que era llegar juntos, luego cayó casi desmayada sobre mi, la acaricie mientras sabia que se quedaría dormida, parecía imposible hacer que se mantuviera despierta, yo si estaba despierto acariciándole el cabello, sentí como ella se terminaba de relajar sobre mi pecho, entonces se lo dije susurrando.

-"Yo también te amo mi Bella, estoy enamorado de ti hasta los huesos"

Para mi gran sorpresa, ella se movió entre mis brazos, levanto su rostro y me vio directamente a los ojos.

Que iba a hacer? Las personas nunca quieren quedar en evidencia delante de terceros, pero ella no era cualquiera, era mi Bella, la vi y le sonreí acariciándole la mejilla.

-"Que dijiste?" me pregunto con ojos llorosos

-"Que estoy enamorado de ti" le dije sonriéndole lo mas tierno que podía, a ella se le escapo una lagrima pero no eran de tristeza, su sonrisa me indicaba que eran de felicidad.

-"Estas seguro?" me pregunto.

-"Esto que siento por ti, no puede ser mas nada que amor, así que si, estoy enamorado de ti preciosa" ella se incorporo con demasiada energía y me sonrió feliz, antes de besarme en los labios, apoyo su frente a la mía.

-"Yo también te amo ángel" me dijo y se fundió con mi boca, gire con ella en brazos poniéndome encima de ella, estábamos realmente felices de estar en brazos del otro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:**

**Realidades**

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy era viernes era increíble pero ya íbamos a cumplir una semana en esta casa, parecían más bien vacaciones que un escape de la realidad, sabía que tenía que llamar a Jacob, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Edward me dio otra sorpresa, resulta que la casa tenía un Jacuzzi y me invito a una cena muy romántica y luego a un baño tibio, como iba a poder negarme? O como iba a acordarme de todo lo que me esperaba en casa, sin embargo, el vienes amanecí con Jacob entre ceja y ceja, así que al despertarme tome mi celular y salí a la playa, dejando a Edward aun dormido, prefería que no escuchara.

Baje a la sala y antes de salir tome una barra energética, abrí con sumo cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y me fui para la salida que daba con la playa, camine hasta un tronco seco que estaba en la mitad y me senté en el, abrí la barra y le di una buena probada, me quede viendo el mar un rato y entonces respire profundo y marque el botón de encendido en mi celular.

Como era de esperarse, aparecieron algunas llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, tanto escritos como de voz, sin embargo no fueron tantos como los que habría imaginado, sin siquiera leer o escuchar los mensajes marque el numero de Jacob, era temprano, cerca de las 8 de la mañana, estaba segura que si había trabajando ayer lo despertaría, sin embargo prefería que él mismo me contara que había sucedido, me atendió al segundo repique con la voz bastante despejada.

-"Bella? Mujer donde diablos te metiste!" me pregunto alterado

-"Hola Jake" dije medio apenada "lo siento, pero tú mismo me dijiste que me fuera, así que me fui de la ciudad" conteste

-"Si pero te mudaste de estado? Tengo días tratando de localizarte" ya su tono de voz era más tranquilo.

-"Jake, no importa a donde fui, más bien cuéntame? Meredith?" pregunte de repente más preocupada, me había pasado de mala gente y egoísta, disfrutando de una _luna de miel_ mientras quien sabe como están las cosas en casa.

-"Bien, esta mejor, de hecho salgo al hospital" me alarme

-"Todavía está en el hospital?" pregunte "Pero que le hizo?"

-"No fue solo lo de Mike Bella, fueron otras cosas también, pero esas te las explico cuando nos veamos" cerré los ojos y le pregunte.

-"Ya puedo regresar?"

-"Yo diría que sí, Madame, los chicos y yo hemos hecho algunos trabajos para mantenerlas a salvo, pero, todavía no hemos atrapado el tipo este, sin embargo estamos cerca y puede que te necesitemos"

-"De que hablas exactamente Jake?"

-"Te lo explico cuando nos veamos si?"

-"Entonces me regreso ya?" pregunte.

-"Mañana, vente mañana y llámame en lo que estés en tu casa, yo me voy para allá y hablamos"

-"Tengo miedo Jacob"

-"No lo tengas, Newton no se va a volver a meter con nadie más, puedes jurarlo" dijo demasiado serio y seguro.

-"Me asusta mas tu actitud" entonces dio una de sus típicas risas.

-"Tu siempre preocupándote por los que no lo necesitan, aquí a las que hay que proteger son a ti y a Mer, por lo demás no te angusties vale?"

-"Lo que tu digas Jake" conteste "Supongo que te veré mañana" dije triste.

-"No pareces muy contenta por verme" contesto.

-"No me gustaría irme de aquí"

-"Y donde es aquí?" pregunto.

-"Te cuento mejor cuando nos veamos grandote, un beso, nos vemos mañana" dije despidiéndome, él me mando otro beso y tranque la llamada, escondí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y subí las piernas abrazándome las rodillas, me quede horas viendo la playa, Edward como era de imaginarse fue a buscarme en lo que despertó, sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

-"Hace cuanto estas aquí preciosa?" Me dijo con voz desperezada besándome en el oído.

No conteste, entonces el paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla apartando una lagrima que había derramado.

-"Paso algo? Que tienes?" me dijo preocupado por mí, igual no contesté, él me dio la vuelta y se acuclillo frente a mí, me tomo las mejillas con sus manos y me obligo a verlo.

-"Que sucede?" pregunto serio.

-"Ya puedo regresar" dije en voz baja, él se quedo en la misma posición unos segundos más, como averiguando que podía decir, entonces se incorporo y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Eso es bueno no? Significa que ya tus cosas se están arreglando" dijo sin mucha convicción.

-"Si, si lo quieres ver de ese modo" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Es mejor verlo así" dijo, voltee a verlo, tenía su vista clavada en el mar.

-"Pues yo no lo veo así, apesta tener que regresarme" dije como una niña malcriada de 7 años.

-"No podíamos quedarnos aquí por siempre no? Ambos tenemos responsabilidades en casa"

Su comentario solo me hizo sentir peor, me levante furiosa.

-"Si tanto te molestó ayudarme, pues no lo hubieras hecho! Y si tienes taaaantos compromisos pues vete! Yo veo como regreso sola!" dije furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward volteo a verme realmente sorprendido de mi ataque de histeria, pero ya era tarde ya le había gritado, las lagrimas se tornaron insoportables y entre corriendo a la casa, no vi si me siguió, solo tome las escaleras y subí corriendo, me encerré en el cuarto y me acosté en la cama como un ovillo llorando como una loca.

Entonces escuche como la puerta se abría, no levante el rostro, lo deje clavado en mis manos, la cama se hundió por su peso y sentí una de sus manos sobre las mías, la tome con fuerza.

-"Lo siento" dije con voz llorosa, él solo dijo _Shh Shh _mientras yo seguía llorando, entonces me explique aunque él no me había pedido ninguna explicación.

-"Es que no quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ti, creo que si lo hago me va a dar algo" me rodé aun mas en la cama pegándome más a él, Edward me recibió en sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo, me beso la coronilla.

-"Cuando debes regresar?" pregunto con voz triste.

-"Mañana" dije contra su piel, él me apretó un poco más.

-"Tengo miedo" dije.

-"A qué?"

-"De regresar a la realidad, de alejarme de ti, de perderte" Edward me tomo con sus manos el rostro e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-"Entiéndeme algo preciosa, no me vas a perder, yo tampoco quiero marcharme, por mi me quedaría la eternidad contigo aquí, pero la vida es así, tenemos responsabilidades a las que atender, no me vas a perder, te lo prometo, tu y yo para lo que venga, estamos claros?" dijo.

Asentí entre sus manos.

-"La vida apesta" dije, él dio una risotada amarga.

-"Ni que lo digas, preciosa, ni que lo digas" se me acerco un poco y me deposito un beso en los labios, entonces esta vez le tome yo el rostro.

-"Me lo prometes?" le pregunte.

-"Que quieres que te prometa?" Preguntó con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

-"Que no te voy a perder, que pase lo que pase seremos por siempre tu y yo?"Coloco una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-"Lo prometo" dijo, entonces me acerque a sus labios, pasando una de mis piernas por encima de él, quedando sobre Edward, coloque mis manos al lado de su rostro y lo bese con locura con dedicación, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, él me siguió el ritmo y entonces empezó a quitarme la blusa, me levante un segundo y la termine de quitármela, hice lo mismo con la de él, empecé a besarle el cuello y fui bajando por su pecho, Edward respiraba más profundo mientras iba bajando, entonces llegue al límite de sus pantalones de dormir, eran elásticos en la cintura los tome con mis manos y se los quite bajándolos por sus piernas, él se incorporo y me tomo de los hombros, dándome la vuelta colocándose sobre mí, quito mi sujetador y mis panties con mucha delicadeza.

Y entonces empezó a besarme y a tocarme como solo un hombre lo había hecho en toda mi vida, Edward se había convertido en mi amante perfecto en estos días, y me había convertido a mí en una amante mucho más amplia y experimentada de lo que alguna vez creí llegar a hacer.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo como si alguien me estuviera halando por mi estomago en el momento en el que su boca entro en contacto con aquel lugar de mi cuerpo que necesitaba sus caricias mas que ninguno, estire mis manos hacia los lados de la cama, una de ellas entro en contacto con una de las almohadas, la tome y me la coloque en la cara, gritando contra la tela al sentir como su legua se movía mas rápido, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, mi nariz no podía respirar más rápido, mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar esto.

Entonces más temprano que tarde mi cuello se estiro de tal manera que habría podido ver la cabecera de la cama de haber tenido los ojos abiertos, intente gritar pero no pude, de mi garganta salieron soniditos cortos y seguidos, poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue enderezando, mi corazón se fue calmando y entonces mi cuerpo se relajo por completo aunque mi respiración seguía algo agitada.

-"Como me gusta verte así" me dijo su voz, abrí los ojos y estaba recostado a mi lado de lado, viendo embelesado como mi pecho subía y bajaba.

-"Me has echado a perder" dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente, aun mi respiración era acelerada, entonces escuche su risa.

-"Perdón?" me dijo riendo "Echado a perder?"

-"Claro" dije colocándome de lado viéndolo a los ojos "Yo era prácticamente virgen cuando llegue aquí, ahora mírame" dije extendiendo mi mano por mi cuerpo "contigo nunca se me hace suficiente"

Edward tenía la vista fija en mi cuerpo, troné mis dedos para que me viera a los ojos

-"Tu dijiste _mírame_" me contesto riendo "solo te hacía caso"

Reí dándole un manotón sin fuerza en el brazo.

-"No escuchaste nada de lo que dije" le reclame riendo.

-"Error, escuche todo lo que dijiste, incluida la parte de que nunca era suficiente" dijo subiendo sus cejas repetidas veces.

-"Pero sigo insistiendo, yo no te eche a perder" dijo solemnemente.

-"Claro que sí, yo antes no hacía nada de esto"

-"Solo desperté tus instintos preciosa" dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios "solo eso"

-"Pero ahora liberaste a una fiera que no sé muy bien como domarla" dije, él me vio subiendo una ceja, todo lo que decía le causaba una risa tremenda.

-"Fiera? Te convertí en una fiera? Nahhh" dijo riendo "no lo creo"

-"Edward, no te burles vale, estoy hablando enserio"

Entonces se coloco sobre mí dejando la risa a un lado.

-"Demuéstramelo" dijo demasiado serio.

-"Que te demuestre que?" pregunte.

-"Que tan fiera eres" dijo demasiado seductor, lo vi directo a los ojos y me mordí el labio, él levanto una ceja, lo empuje levemente y él se volvió acostar, volví a montarme sobre él.

-"No sé muy bien de esto en práctica, pero la teoría la manejo, así que veamos que tal lo hago" dije contra sus labios, entonces fui bajando por su piel, él levanto la cabeza siguiendo mis movimientos por su pecho, reí seductora mientras más me acercaba a su cintura.

-"Bella, vas a?" pregunto asombrado, era cierto que nos habíamos tocado y habíamos hecho el amor, pero esto no se lo había hecho, pero hoy perdí el miedo, pensé que hiciera lo que hiciera él la iba a pasar bien y eso era lo más importante.

_Shh_ le dije antes de llevármelo a la boca, Edward dio un grito por todo lo alto, pensé, que de haber tenido vecinos lo habrían escuchado, no tenía ninguna practica en esto, pero los ruidos de satisfacción que daba Edward me daba a entender que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, me dedique a ofrecerle placer por el tiempo que él quisiera, sentía como se estremecía con cada uno de mis movimientos, en un momento abrí los ojos y pude ver como una de sus manos apretaba la sabana de tal manera que creí que la desgarraría, no sabía cuando detenerme, pero él lo hizo por mí, me tomo por el cabello y me separo de él, volviéndome a soltar, el pobre estaba exhausto, tome entonces un condón y se lo coloque, cuando levante mi vista él me estaba devorando con los ojos, se incorporo tomándome de los hombros y se acostó sobre mí, robándome un suspiró en lo que lo sentí deslizarse en mi interior, esta vez el mantuvo las riendas, yo me acople a sus movimientos y me deje llevar.

Entonces llegamos a los límites de la gloria juntos, yo dije su nombre y él el mío en el momento exacto en el que ambos explotamos en la más exquisita de las liberaciones, Dios, habíamos quedado agotados, no podía siquiera moverme, cerré mis ojos y él me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-"No te duermas" me dijo acelerado.

-"Hum?" pregunte sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

-"No te duermas" me repitió aun respirando deprisa.

-"Por qué? Pregunte aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Bella!" me llamo como un niño malcriado, abrí mis ojos.

-"Que?"

-"Por que siempre te duermes en lo que terminamos?" pregunto subiéndose sobre mí, volví a cerrar mis ojos.

-"Edward, sé un buen chico y déjame dormir" le dije volteando mi cara.

-"No" contesto, resople pero no abrí mis ojos.

-"Que quieres que haga para que me dejes dormir amor?" pregunte realmente cansada, él se quedo en silencio un momento, logre sentir como su nariz se paseaba por mi rostro entonces hablo.

-"Nada mi vida, nada, duerme tranquila, yo me quedo aquí cuidando tu sueño" dijo con voz dulce y baja, le sonreí y estire mis labios, sentí su risa y luego sus labios sobre los míos, entonces me acosté de lado, él me paso una sábana por encima para que no me diera frio, y se acostó pegándose de mi espalda, cruzando un brazo en mi pecho, tome su mano y le di un beso.

-"Te amo" le dije justo antes, de caer profundamente dormida.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Esto apesta!" dijo Bella en lo que detuve el auto, estábamos ya frente a su casa, voltee a verla dándole una sonrisa no muy contenta

-"Calma si?" ella se volteo a verme y me dio un beso en los labios, al separarme le pregunte

-"Quieres que suba contigo?" ella lo pensó por un momento, luego negó

-"No, no te preocupes, tienes que llegar a casa, yo estaré bien" dijo sonriéndome, asentí y me baje para abrirle la puerta, la escolte hasta la entrada y le entregue su bolso

-"Dios no quiero separarme de ti" me dijo en lo que me abrazo para despedirse, reí un poco

-"Calma preciosa, nos veremos dentro de unas horas como mucho, yo tampoco me quiero separar, siento que toda mi piel huele a ti" le dije, antes de salir de la casa nos habíamos duchado juntos, era como una despedida de aquel mágico lugar

-"Me llamas?" me pregunto, le guiñe un ojo

-"Por supuesto" le dije, "Ahora, ve, no vaya ser que me dé por subir contigo y no querer bajar" le dije riendo, ella muy a su pesar correspondió mi risa, se alzo en puntillas volvió a besarme y después de un largo rato se separo, entrando de un todo a su edificio, espere que subiera por las escaleras y camine sobre mis pasos, entre al auto y emprendí camino a casa, en el primer semáforo rojo voltee mi rostro al asiento vacio a mi lado con cierta nostalgia, luego sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser tan ridículo, pero Bella hacia eso y peores cosas conmigo, reí recordando sus loqueras en la casa de la playa y antes de darme cuenta estaba entrando al familiar garaje de la casa de mis padres, me prometí mentalmente que iría a ver mi departamento lo más pronto posible para poder mudarme, necesitaba un santuario para poder pasar tiempo con Bella.

Me baje del auto y casi inmediatamente salió mi mama de la casa, le sonreí al verla, pero su rostro no era feliz, era más bien angustiado.

-"Edward! Oh Edward!" me llamo bajando las escaleras, corrí a su encuentro, ella se guindo a mi cuello, dándole gracias a Dios de que había regresado.

-"Que sucedió mamá?" pregunte preocupado, ella se separo de mi un poco, entonces al verme me sonrió.

-"Te tomaste todo el sol para ti solo?" me dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-"Mamá estás loca? Creí que había sucedido algo grave y me sales con eso?" dije entre risas.

-"Como está la casa de la playa? Cori?" me pregunto.

-"Bien mamá, ambas están bien, y por aquí?" pregunte, ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras, entramos a la sala y me llevo a la cocina, salude educadamente a Gertrudis que después de servirnos dos vasos de agua se marcho.

-"Por aquí?" dijo mi mama después del primer sorbo "un desastre! Rosalie termino con Drake" dijo y la vi realmente sorprendido, casi me atraganto con el agua, ella me hizo caso omiso y siguió contando "no sé muy bien porque, pero ha estado muy deprimida encerrada en su cuarto, no dejo entrar ni siquiera a Alice!" dijo sorprendida, luego se quedo en silencio unos segundos meditando una idea y dijo en un susurro "bueno no es que Alice este mucho por la casa últimamente" dijo con la boca fruncida "pero tampoco Emmet…" siguió diciendo, levante las manos en señal de alerta.

-"Mama ya va!" dije sacándola de sus cavilaciones, me vio sorprendida.

-"No entiendo nada, por favor, respira profundo y cuéntame de uno a la vez, que paso con Rose?" pregunte.

-"Ya te dije, termino con Drake, ha estado muy deprimida comiendo helado todo el día"

-"Helado? Pero si Rose casi que ni come!"

-"Bueno! Pero ha estado comiendo cuanto dulce y helado se le pase por el frente, tiene como 4 días sin salir de su habitación, ni siquiera Emmet pudo convencerla" respire profundo cerrando mis ojos un momento, pobre de mi prima, pero en el fondo me alegraba que hubiera terminado con el imbécil de Drake, ahora subiría y hablaría con ella, entonces abrí mis ojos y pregunte.

-"Alice? Que paso con Alice?" pregunte, mi mama resoplo.

-"Esta realmente insoportable, tenias razón con lo que quería el auto, ah armado unos berrinches impresionantes desde la fiesta" dijo y sacudí la cabeza, por que Alice tenía que comportarse así?

-"Que vamos a hacer con ella?" pregunte, la respuesta de mi mama no pudo sorprenderme mas.

-"Absolutamente nada" dijo.

-"Como es eso?" pregunte.

-"Tu padre y yo hablamos muy seriamente, no vamos a hacer nada, Alice es muy inmadura, la malcriamos mucho" dijo y sus ojos se empañaron, me acerque un poco, ella sacudió su cabeza, tratando deshacerse de las lagrimas.

-"Yo te adoro Edward lo sabes verdad?" me pregunto con la voz un poco quebrada.

-"Claro que lo se mama, por Dios"

-"Pero ella es mi niña, yo siempre quise una niña y aunque tú eres el mejor hijo que alguien pudiera tener, cuando supe que tendría una niña, me emocione mucho, solo quise darle todo lo que quisiera, por que iba a negárselo?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me levante por completo abrazándola, consolándola.

-"Como iba a pensar que iban a salir mal las cosas, yo solo quería que fuera feliz que su vida fuera fácil" dijo contra mi hombro, la abrace mas fuerte.

-"Ya mami, ya, tu no hiciste nada malo, Alice va a entender, estoy seguro" la aparté de mi pecho tomándola por las mejillas "voy a hablar con ella, a lo mejor la hago entrar en razón" ella asintió.

-"Pero no le grites, no discutas con ella" me pidió, asentí.

-"Esta bien" le conteste "donde esta?"

-"Salio" dijo la vi subiendo una ceja

-"Para donde?" pregunte

-"No se, creo que esta en casa de Debie, se la pasa ahí últimamente"

-"Debie?" pregunté asombrado, según tenia entendido esa chica y mi hermana eran enemigas a muerte en la escuela, que demonios hacia con ella?

-"Si" contesto mi mama "desde la fiesta son inseparables"

-"Mama" pregunte angustiado "que paso? por que no esta con Cindy? De que diablos me perdí?" no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, demonios solo me había marchado 6 días!

-"No te digo que esta irreconocible? Dejo de tratar a sus amigas habituales y ahora se la pasa con Debie" sacudí la cabeza cerrando mis ojos un segundo

-"Tranquila mami, no te preocupes, estaré pendiente, en lo que llegue hablo con ella" ella asintió

-"Ojala te escuche a ti" dijo triste, la abrace de nuevo, queriendo darle una paliza a Alice por como hacia sentir a mi mamá

-"Edward?" pregunto una voz débil desde las escaleras, salí seguido de mi mama a la sala, en lo que vi a mi prima en la mitad de las escaleras casi caigo desmayado, estaba destruida, su cabello estaba sin brillo, y su rostro sin maquillaje, vestía unos pantalones cortos y una franela muy amplia, estaba descalza.

-"Rose?" pregunte asombrado, mi mamá me empujo levemente por la espalda.

-"Ve con ella" me dijo bajito, camine dos pasos a las escaleras, Rose me vio y su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos a inundarse, pero la pobre no parecía tener fuerzas para bajar a mi encuentro, subí los escalones hasta ella.

Al estar frente a ella la abrace, ella se me pego y a los segundos me correspondió el abrazo, parecía una niña pequeña, recordé tanto el día que la había ido a buscar a Chicago, cuando éramos unos adolescentes, no deje que dijera nada, baje mis brazos hasta sus piernas y la alcé en brazos, se sentía mas ligera de lo que aparentaba, ella se recostó de mi hombro, lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero no emitía ningún sonido, subí los escalones que faltaban y en la punta de la escalera voltee hacia abajo, mi mama nos estaba viendo, me asintió estando de acuerdo con mis acciones, le lance un beso y camine hasta el cuarto de Rose, entre y cerré la puerta con una patada, la deposite en la cama y me acosté frente a ella, tomo mi mano.

-"Te extrañe" me dijo al rato.

-"Lamento haberme demorado tanto" le conteste, me partía el corazón verla así, ella negó restándole importancia a mi comentario.

-"Donde estabas?" me pregunto

-"En la casa de la playa" conteste, aun con una lagrima recorriendo el puente de su nariz me sonrió.

-"Como esta Cori?" pregunto.

-"Bien, te mando saludos y cariños" conteste con una sonrisa.

-"Tan linda" dijo pero su voz se quebró, le acaricie una mejilla.

-"Que paso prima?" pregunte, ella se encogió un poco.

-"Me dejo" dijo llorando incontrolable "me dijo que no me quería, que solo había venido para salir de Francia, que las americanas eran mejores amantes que yo, que ya no me quería" dijo y su rostro se arrugo llorando desconsolada, me acerque mas a ella y se refugio en mi pecho, ella me alejo un poco.

-"Te voy a ensuciar la camisa" me dijo llorando.

-"Me importa muy poco la camisa Rose" le dije ella se volvió a refugiar en mi, llorando mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-"Lo lamento tanto" le dije mientras la consolaba, como odiaba verla así, Rose era una mujer fuerte y segura, como un tipo cualquiera iba a poder derrumbarla de tal manera, pero no podía preguntarle nada mas, eso iba a ser que se sintiera peor, ella me contaría que le había sucedido pero a su propio ritmo, Rose dio otro sollozo, la abrace mas fuerte.

-"De verdad te extrañe" me dijo al rato.

-"Lo lamento cariño, no me volveré a ir tanto tiempo" dije "Rose, has dormido algo?" pregunte, ella negó contra mi camisa.

-"Muy poco"

-"Por que no intentas hacerlo?" le pregunté, ella subió su rostro.

-"Te quedas hasta que me duerma?" pregunto.

-"Claro" le conteste guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió aun con ojos brillantes de las lagrimas, una se escurrió por la esquina de su ojo derecho y la quite con uno de mis dedos, ella sonrió y entonces se acomodo sobre sus almohadas separándose un poco de mi, se arropo y cerro sus ojos, a los segundos quedo rendida, quite un mechón de cabello de su rostro y me acosté viendo el techo del cuarto un rato, entonces mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi que era Emmet, abrí la llamada y hable en un susurro.

-"Dame un segundo Bro" dije, me levante de la cama con cuidado y deje a Rose aun dormida, salí al pasillo, hable entonces mas fuerte.

-"Listo Bro" dije al teléfono.

-"Viste a Rose?" me pregunto sin saludarme.

-"Acabo de dejarla dormida" dije "La has visto?" pregunte caminando hasta mi habitación.

-"La vi hace dos días" me dijo pero su voz era algo apenada.

-"Paso algo Em?

-"Hermano creo que metí la pata" me dijo.

-"Que hiciste?" pregunte preocupado "tiene que ver algo con Rose?"

-"Todo tiene que ver todo con Rose" dijo.

-"Diablos Emmet! Que paso?" pregunte realmente preocupado.

-"Por aquí no Bro, estoy en mi departamento, vente y te explico bien aquí"

-"Dame una hora y estoy allá" dije trancando la llamada, definitivamente se había desatado un infierno en lo que me fui de la casa.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Bella soy yo" me dijo la voz de Jake desde detrás de mi puerta, le quite los seguros y la abrí, cuando nos vimos, ambos nos sonreímos con nostalgia, él me abrazo por la cintura levantándome del suelo y yo me aferre a su cuello riendo.

-"Te extrañe grandote" le dije.

-"Bella" dijo separándome de él, me vio entonces mejor "Pero si estas hermosa princesa!" me dijo riendo, reí separándome por completo de él.

-"Gracias" le dije un poco apenada.

-"Jum…." Dijo colocándose una mano en la barbilla "donde fuiste?"

-"Por ahí" dije, él se me acerco y me tomo de una de las manos haciendo que girara.

-"Estas bronceada" me dijo sin preguntar "Bella, donde te metiste?" preguntó divertido.

-"Edward me llevo a una casa en la playa"

-"Playa? Edward?" dijo subiendo una ceja, sonreí asintiendo.

-"Tu y él?" pregunto subiendo repetidas veces sus cejas, le di un manotón en el pecho.

-"Jacob! No seas ordinario" le dije riendo.

-"Ah! No hace falta que me digas, tu actitud lo dice todo!" dijo riendo, sacudí mi cabeza.

-"Contigo no se puede" dije sonrojándome.

-"Bienvenida a este mundo princesa" dijo con una risa burlona.

-"Jacob ya!" le dije enserio, de verdad me estaba apenando, Jacob rió por todo lo alto, disfrutando de mi vergüenza, me cruce de brazos esperando que se le pasara, lo que sirvió únicamente para que se riera mas.

-"Vas a seguir burlándote o me vas a contar como esta Meredith?" pregunte aun cruzada de brazos, inmediatamente Jacob cambio su actitud por una mas seria.

-"Meredith" dijo y su tono se torno triste y serio.

-"Si" dije sentándome, él me imito "como esta?"

-"Estable" contesto colocando sus pensamientos en orden.

-"Pero sigue recluida" dije sin preguntar.

-"Si, hubo algunas complicaciones y la tuvieron que dejar unos días" cerré los ojos y entonces pregunte.

-"Que le hizo?"

-"Tiene golpes por el cuerpo, pero aparte de eso, ella estaba muy débil, estaba algo anémica, se metió en una dieta absurda, quería rebajar" lo vi asombrado Meredith era mas flaca que yo, Jacob siguió contando "el susto, los golpes y la anemia exploto cuando entro a la clínica y se demoraron un poco en compensarla de nuevo"

-"Pero ella esta bien?" pregunte, él asintió.

-"Quiere hablar contigo, le conté que tu habías pasado por algo parecido y quiere hablar contigo" me dijo, me coloque de pie.

-"Vamos"

-"Te puedo llevar" me dijo y sentí algo raro en su voz.

-"Llevarme o ir conmigo?" pregunte.

-"Ella sigue sin querer verme" dijo bajando su cabeza, "solo me dejo estar los dos primeros días, luego hablo con el medico y me pidió que por favor no la fuera a ver mas, que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas"

-"No puedo creerte!" dije indignada.

-"Déjala, la pobre ha pasado por mucho, a lo mejor me tiene miedo" dijo como un cachorrito abatido.

-"Jacob, tu la salvaste, a ti no puede tenerte miedo" dije tomándolo por las mejillas.

-"Quien sabe lo que esta pensando" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "solo me dijo antes de irme de su habitación que en lo que supiera algo de ti, por favor te llevara"

-"Vamos entonces, a lo mejor puedo sacarle que le sucede" Jacob me vio a los ojos.

-"Eso es lo que espero" dijo medio sonriendo.

Salimos de la casa y me subí en el camión de Jacob, emprendimos camino al hospital del condado, todo el trayecto fue en silencio, llegamos al hospital y Jacob me escolto hasta la habitación, había comprado unas flores en el camino y me las dio para que por favor se las hiciera llegar a Meredith, me dio dolor verle el rostro, estaba sumamente preocupado por ella y a la vez destruido por que ella no lo dejaba acercarse, antes de entrar a la habitación me subí en puntillas y le palmee la mejilla.

-"Todo va a salir bien grandote" le dije, él coloco su mano sobre la mía y asintió.

-"Te espero aquí afuera" me dijo, asentí y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Toc, toc, toc

-"Adelante" dijo la voz de Meredith, pase, al verme se sorprendió bastante, sin embargo me sonrió fraternalmente.

-"Hola" le dije sonriendo.

-"Hola Anarella" me dijo sonriente, me adelante varios pasos y le extendí mi mano libre.

-"Isabella, mas bien Bella, Bella Swan, mucho gusto" le dije presentándome con mi verdadero nombre, ella me sonrió realmente sincera, tomo mi mano y la estrecho.

-"Ángela, Ángela Weber"

-"Hola Ángela" dije sonriendo, "te trajimos estas" dije enseñándole las flores ella las detallo.

-"Son muy lindas, trajimos?" pregunto.

-"Sip, Jacob me trajo, en realidad las compro él" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella volteo su rostro a la ventana y pude ver como sus ojos se empañaban un poco.

-"Sigue pendiente de mi?" pregunto "creí que ya había desistido"

-"Cuando la gente ama, no desiste, insiste" conteste, ella volteo a verme su mirada reflejaba dolor y angustia.

-"Puedo confiar en ti?" me pregunto.

-"Por supuesto" dije.

-"Se que eres amiga de Jacob, que tu lealtad va a estar con él, pero eres mujer y tu puedes entenderme mejor"

No conteste nada, solo asentí y tome una de sus manos.

-"Que sucede Ángela?"

-"Jacob me va a odiar, él me va a dejar en lo que se entere, prefiero dejarlo primero, no quiero que sufra" dijo derramando lagrimas.

-"Eso seria imposible Ángela, él te ama" muy a su pesar sonrió.

-"Yo también lo amo" me dijo.

-"Vez?" conteste sonriendo "Como puede salir algo mal si ambos se aman?" pregunte queriéndome creer que esto era 100% cierto.

-"Bella" dijo ella con su labio temblando.

-"Que?" pregunte, estaba apunto de decirme que le ocurría, que había pasado para que estuviera así, y no se por que tenia la impresión de que no tenia que ver con Newton.

-"Estoy embarazada" me dijo derramando mas lágrimas.

Me quede en shock, me senté en el borde de la cama con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Embarazada?" pregunte anonadada, ella asintió.

-"Me entere aquí" dijo, mis labios estaban casi listos para dibujar una sonrisa, Jacob iba a tener un bebe?, pero entonces pensé mejor mi reacción, por que Ángela estaba tan asustada de enfrentar a Jacob? Seria que?

-"Ángela… el bebe es de Jacob?" pregunte apenada.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Relativa Calma**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Meredith?" sacudí mi cabeza "Ángela, habla por Dios, ese bebe es de Jacob?" pregunte alterada, Ángela no hacía más que derramar lagrimas.

-"Viste?" dijo con voz llorona "si tu no me crees como me va a creer él?" dijo realmente triste enterrando el rostro en sus manos, entonces entendí un poco sus miedos.

-"Es de Jacob" dije sin preguntar "claro que es de Jacob" ella separo su rostro y asintió.

-"Entiendes mi miedo?, Jacob no me va a creer, va a pensar que es de alguien más y me va a odiar por siempre" dijo aun muy triste.

-"No Ángela, no es así, Jacob jamás dudaría de ti" le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-"No lo sabes"

-"Claro que lo sé!" conteste alterada, "crees que él no sabía cuál era tu trabajo? Por Dios, no va a dudar de ti, estoy segura! Tienes que decirle Ángela, no puedes ocultárselo" dije colocándome de pie.

-"No!" dijo con ojos alterados "Por favor no le digas nada"

-"No puedes pedirme eso"

-"Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, Bella no es tu derecho decirle, no le digas" me pidió con ojos fervientes.

-"Ángela…" la llame sentándome de nuevo "no puedes criarlo sola"

-"No sé si voy a tenerlo" me dijo en susurro, cerré los ojos, contando hasta 10 para no gritarle a Jacob afuera de la habitación.

-"Vas a deshacerte de él?" pregunte aun con ojos cerrados "tendrás el valor de matarlo?" abrí los ojos y ella aun lloraba, creo que más fuerte.

-"No sé qué hacer Bella"

-"Tranquila, no estás sola" le dije palmeando su mano.

-"Bella, yo vivo en una habitación alquilada, no tengo futuro, mis padres son pobres, yo me escape de mi casa y termine aquí, no tengo como mantenerlo, y ahora no voy a poder trabajar"

-"Jacob puede ayudarte" contraataque.

-"Pero no quiero que él se sacrifique por mí, no es justo"

-"Y crees que es más justo que le niegues la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo? Te vas a someter a algo tan peligroso? El dinero es solo eso Ángela, dinero, hay montones en cualquier lado, un hijo es algo único, es algo hermoso que los unirá por siempre, no puedes hacerle esto a él, no puedes hacértelo tu" mis ojos se inundaron rogando en mi interior que Ángela desistiera de esa idea tan monstruosa.

-"Y si no cree que es suyo?" me pregunto asustada.

-"Pues le doy una paliza por idiota" dije, Ángela rió, sonreí con ella "si él no quiere, cosa que lo dudo mucho yo te ayudo, te mudas conmigo y ahí vemos como hacemos"

Ángela me vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Harías eso por mi?" pregunto.

-"Por ti y por él, si no me permites decirle que estas esperando un hijo suyo por lo menos permíteme ayudarte, se lo debo", Ángela se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-"De verdad eres su amiga, yo siempre pensé que entre ustedes…"

-"Nunca Ángela, nunca hubo siquiera un mal pensamiento, aunque no te lo niego, creo que mi vida seria muchísimo menos complicada si Jacob y nos hubiéramos enamorado"

-"Cuando el amor es sencillo?" pregunto con una risa irónica.

-"Sé de que hablas" le dije riendo, ella estiro una de sus manos hacia mí, la tome.

-"Gracias" dijo sinceramente.

-"Cuando quieras, pero… lo vas a tener?" pregunte asustada, ella respiro profundo y asintió.

-"Si, va a ser muy difícil, pero si, lo voy a tener" sonreí aliviada.

-"Vas a decirle?"

-"Si, pero ahora no, no sé cómo abordarlo"

-"Ángela, Jake está sufriendo mucho, por lo menos déjalo entrar a verte"

-"Sufriendo?" pregunto dolida, asentí.

-"No quiero que sufra" completo.

-"Déjalo verte entonces" ella sopeso las opciones por un segundo, luego me vio y asintió, le sonreí emocionada y salí de la habitación a buscarlo.

Jake estaba sentado en la sala de espera al final del pasillo, tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza enterrada en sus palmas, tamborileaba repetidamente el piso con ambos pies, me coloque frente a él.

-"Jake" lo llame, el levanto el rostro, al verme se puso de pie.

-"Ya? La viste? Como esta? Le van a dar de alta? Pregunto por mi?"

-"Jake, Jake" lo llame levantando mis palmas "Calma, si la vi, está bien, no sé si le van a dar de alta y no me pregunto por ti" su cara se volvió de una tristeza palpable, se inclino para sentarse.

-"Quiere verte" complete antes de que lograra sentarse, se incorporo, demasiado rápido.

-"Que?" pregunto asustado.

-"Quiere verte" repetí.

-"En serio?, Bella no juegues con eso, por favor" me dijo casi suplicando, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve caminando al pasillo de las habitaciones, él se aparto unas lagrimas del rostro, en la puerta se detuvo, me voltee a verlo.

-"Como me veo?" me pregunto realmente nervioso, reí al verlo así.

-"Adorable y muy guapo" conteste, él fijo su mirada en la mía y me sonrió, me alce en puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias" me dijo abrazándome realmente fuerte, "eres un sol princesa, gracias!"

-"De nada, bájame anda" le dije al oído, él me bajo y entonces abrí la puerta de la habitación Meredith, más bien Ángela, estaba acostada como la había dejado, pero se había peinado el cabello y se había clocado un poco de brillo labial, al verme entrar se sentó un poco mas derecha alisando la sabana que la cubría, entre primero seguida de Jacob, cuando Ángela lo vio sus ojos brillaron llenándose de lagrimas, pero una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, voltee a ver a Jacob y estaba igual o peor que ella, me coloque a un lado, pero Jacob no se movió, volteo a verme y incline mi cabeza en dirección a Ángela para que se acercara, dio un paso tímido, entonces Ángela se incorporo un poco de la cama y abrió sus brazos.

-"Lo siento Lobito" le dijo con voz llorosa, Jacob prácticamente corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo con mucha ternura.

-"No llores mi vida no llores" le dijo abrazándola "te extrañe tanto" dijo acunándola en su pecho, disimuladamente seque unas lagrimas de la comisura de mi ojo, Jacob separo a Ángela de su pecho y la vio a los ojos.

-"Te amo Ángela Weber" le dijo, sonreí, ella cerro sus ojos.

-"Dilo de nuevo" le pidió.

-"Te amo" contesto él.

-"No, eso no, repite la parte donde dices mi nombre", Jacob le sonrió enormemente y le beso todo el rostro.

-"Ángela, Ángela, Ángela, Ángela" le dijo mientras la besaba, luego fue por sus labios, baje mi vista y tome el pomo de la puerta girándolo, esto era sumamente privado para presenciarlo, salí de la habitación caminando a la sala de esperas donde había encontrado a Jacob.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Estas loco?" le pregunte a Emmet, ya había llegado a su casa y me había contado la estupidez que había cometido

-"Ya sé! Ya sé!" dijo sentándose de nuevo enterrando la cara entre sus palmas, "pero no lo pensé, simplemente lo hice!"

Respire profundo y me fui al bar a servirnos dos Whisky puros, le extendí el vaso y me senté frente a él

-"Ok, cuéntame mas despacio y con más detalles, a ver si termino entendiendo" dije después del primer trago, Emmet tomo su trago fondo blanco hizo una mueca por lo fuerte del licor y se sentó mas derecho

-"Ella termino con Drake hace más o menos una semana" dijo, asentí, me había enterado que Rose había terminado su relación con Drake prácticamente el mismo día que me había ido a la casa de la playa

-"Bueno" continuo Emmet "yo me entere apenas hace 3 días mas o menos, ella me llamo, como tú no estabas pues intento desahogarme conmigo, no me dijo nada por teléfono, solo me pidió que fuera a visitarla, eso hice, me fui corriendo a tu casa, Esme me dijo que subiera a su habitación, cuando entre me llamo la atención, estaba como siempre, hermosa y arreglada, solo que tenia la vista muy triste, nos sentamos un rato a conversar y jugamos wii, entonces me lo dijo" dijo colocándose de pie

-"Me dijo que estaba triste y deprimida por que Drake había terminado con ella, ahí metí la pata" dijo deteniéndose

-"Que hiciste?" pregunte terminándome el trago

-"Me reí, grite, salte y celebre que habían terminado, le dije que era la mejor noticia que había escuchado, que estaba feliz"

Sacudí la cabeza, como Emmet había sido tan bruto

-"Evidentemente ella tomo que estabas feliz por lo triste que se encontraba verdad?" le pregunte, Emmet me vio sorprendido

-"Si, como sabes?" coloque mis ojos en blanco

-"Conozco a Rosalie" dije

-"Pero eso no era lo que quería decir, jamás me voy a contentar porque ella este triste, solo estaba feliz porque estaba libre, así ella y yo…" dijo sin terminar la frase.

-"Emmet, tú crees que Rosalie iba a brincar de los brazos de Drake a los tuyos? Además tú no sabes si ella quiere estar contigo" Emmet pareció ofendido con mi comentario.

-"Rose y yo deberíamos estar juntos" dijo

-"No necesariamente Em… Rose toda la vida te ha visto como el _amigo_ para pasar un rato divertirse y no tener que preocuparse por nada mas, ella jamás ha pensado en ti como un tipo serio o como su novio"

Emmet se quedo en silencio tratando de entender lo que le había dicho.

-"Ella simplemente vio que te burlaste de su dolor, no que estabas feliz porque a lo mejor podías tener algo con ella"

-"Tu crees?"

-"Estoy seguro" conteste

-"Pero yo la quiero" dijo y se vio de repente muy vulnerable.

-"Se lo has dicho alguna vez?"

-"No!" dijo casi gritando.

-"Como quieres que sepa, ella no es adivina"

-"Yo jamás digo esas palabras, eso no se dice" dijo como si habláramos de una blasfemia.

-"Te sorprenderías de lo bien que se siente decirlas" comente, Emmet me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Hablas con propiedad" me dijo, asentí.

-"Es así" dije

-"Bella?" pregunto, reí un poco y asentí.

-"Le dijiste que la amabas?" pregunto asombrado, volví a asentir.

-"Ella que contesto?" pregunto.

-"Que también me amaba" dije encogiéndome de hombros como si fuera algo normal, Emmet subió sus cejas incrédulo.

-"Estas loco hermano, eso no se dice"

-"Por Dios Emmet, no seas ridículo, si lo sientes lo dices y punto, además cuando estás seguro que la otra parte te corresponde cual es el miedo?"

-"No, no, no que va hermano, eso nunca lo diría" dijo hablando realmente enserio.

-"Pues no sabes el error que cometes, Rose no va a querer verte si no aclaras bien que fue lo que sucedió, ella va a pensar que te burlabas de su dolor como nos burlábamos de Drake, así que si de verdad la quieres, tienes que hablar claro con ella, dile la verdad" dije realmente enserio, Emmet pareció meditar un poco lo que le dije pero se sentó de nuevo.

-"Que va hermano, yo no me pongo en evidencia tan fácil" dijo negando con la mirada perdida en el vaso de Whisky

-"Allá tu" le dije, entonces mi celular sonó, lo saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y sonreí al ver quien llamaba.

-"Hola preciosa" dije atendiendo, me levante del sofá y fui al balcón, Emmet aclaro ruidosamente su garganta y le hice una seña con la mano, no muy educada que digamos, solo escuche su risa mientras caminaba.

-"Hola Ángel, se que dijiste que me llamabas pero quise oírte antes"

-"Me encanta que lo hicieras, no te preocupes, no pude llamarte andaba con Emmet "

-"Mándale mis saludos"

-"Seguro, y donde andas preciosa?"

-"Ayudando a una amiga, está un poco enferma y vine a verla en el hospital"

-"Esta bien, es algo grave?" pregunte un poco preocupado, a lo mejor quería que la acompañara.

-"No, ya esta fuera de peligro, la deje con… su novio" dijo haciendo una pausa, "será que nos vemos hoy o lo vamos a dejar para mañana"

-"Creo que es mejor mañana mi vida, no me gusta la idea, pero hay algunos problemas en la casa y debo hablar con Alice"

-"Paso algo grave?" pregunto con cautela

-"No, no que yo sepa" dije para tranquilizarla "pero mi mama está bastante preocupada por la actitud de mi hermana y me gustaría ayudarla un poco con Alice, no te importa?" pregunte viendo el suelo del balcón del apartamento de Emmet.

-"La verdad me importa y mucho" dijo con voz malcriada "pero te entiendo ángel, no importa habla con tu hermana, yo me acostare temprano y solita" me dijo y pude imaginarla mordiendo su labio.

-"Hagamos algo" dijo hablando bajito "hablo con Alice y me voy para tu casa, no te importa darme asilo hoy?" pregunte.

-"Hum…" dijo ella pensando mi propuesta "interesante, si no te importa dormir en una habitación tan pequeña como la mía" dijo seductora.

-"Mientras duerma contigo no me importa las dimensiones del cuarto, tiene cama verdad?" pregunte divertido, ella rió por lo alto.

-"Oh sí, eso tengo"

-"Entonces es una cita" le dije

-"Te espero entonces" me contesto

-"Un beso Preciosa" dije a modo de despedida

Nos despedimos y regrese a la sala con Emmet, pero con las mismas me despedí, tenía que estar de regreso en la casa para hablar con Alice, ver como seguía Rose para luego irme al apartamento de Bella, volví a insistirle a Emmet que hablara con Rose, no contesto nada pero creo que por lo menos lo iba a pensar.

Llegue a mi casa y Rose seguía dormida y Alice seguía sin llegar, aproveche para hablar con mi mama de un tema que tenía tiempo sin tocar.

-"Madre, sabrás algo de las remodelaciones que le íbamos a hacer a mi departamento?" pregunte una vez la salude.

-"La verdad no sé si están listas hijo, los obreros deben estar por terminar o en su defecto ya deben haber terminado, esta semana entrante averiguo como van"

-"Te lo agradecería mama" conteste.

-"Planeas mudarte?" pregunto mientras revisaba unas flores en la sala.

-"No sé si mudarme del todo, pero tengo que independizarme de nuevo no crees?" pregunte

-"Tan repentino?" pregunto subiendo una ceja

-"Deja de imaginarte cosas, no hay nada nuevo"

-"Tiene que ver con la chica que me contaste la otra vez verdad?"

Solo asentí sonriendo, en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y dejo entrar a Alice, venia riendo con una chica de cabello largo rubio oscuro, al entrar vio a mi mama y resoplo obstinada, la vi alzando una ceja, me vio y volteo sus ojos.

-"Hola Alice" dije.

-"Edward" dijo frunciendo la boca.

-"Como estas hermanita?"

-"Excelente y no precisamente por ti" me dijo altanera, la vi abriendo de mas mis ojos, la chica al lado de ella tenía más o menos la misma actitud que Alice.

-"Debie, el es Edward mi hermano" dijo cruzándose de brazos "Edward ella es Debie" me acerque y le extendí la mano, la chica la estrecho y me vio de arriba abajo, esta chica era peligrosa, como, con la edad que tenia me devoraba así con la vista?

-"Vamos a mi cuarto, debemos estudiar" dijo Alice, yo la interrumpí.

-"Alice, debo hablar contigo" le dije.

-"Estoy ocupada, hablaremos después" dijo sin bajar la actitud, me moleste.

-"Necesito hablar contigo ahora, dile al chofer que lleve a Debie a su casa y vamos a hablar"

-"Desde cuando me dices que hacer?" pregunto.

-"Alice" la llame para no hacerla quedar mal enfrente de su amiga.

-"No me interesa Edward estoy ocupada, cuando se pueda hablamos" dijo y tomo del brazo a Debie que tenía una risita burlona en la cara y empezó a subir las escaleras, mi mama fue a intervenir y le extendí una mano para que no lo hiciera.

-"MARCOS!" grite, Alice se quedo congelada en la mitad de la escalera, a los segundos llego Marcos, el chofer de mi mama.

-"Dígame joven Edward" me pregunto.

-"Marcos, por favor lleva a esta chica a donde te pida, no sé donde vive"

-"Ahora Sr?" pregunto.

-"De inmediato" conteste "Debie, por favor márchate necesitamos hablar en familia, otro día podrás regresar" le dije, la chica no sabía que contestar, vio un momento a Alice pero mi rostro era de verdadera furia, entonces soltó su brazo del de Alice y salió siguiendo a Marcos al garaje.

Cuando quedamos solos, Alice bajo los escalones que había subido y me enfrento.

-"Quien demonios te crees!" me grito furiosa.

-"No me grites" le dije viéndola a los ojos "a mí me respetas" le dije manteniendo el tono de mi voz.

-"Te odio!" me dijo viéndome, pude escuchar como mi mama ahogaba unas lagrimas por las palabras de Alice.

-"Me importa muy poco si me odias o no, ahora vente" le dije tomándola por un brazo llevándola al estudio de mi padre, tenía que sacarla de la vista de mi madre, yo sabía cuánto le dolía verla comportarse así, entramos al estudio y la solté impulsándola al centro, cerré la puerta con llave y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, Alice me vio furiosa.

-"No puedes obligarme a estar aquí"

-"Hasta que no te calmes y hables conmigo no te voy a dejar salir" le dije sentándome en la silla de mi padre, Alice se sentó furiosa en el sofá.

-"No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo" dijo cruzándose de brazos, respire profundo.

-"Entonces contéstame algunas cosas"

Ella siguió muda.

-"Por que discutes tanto con papa y mama después de la fiesta? Porque te sigues empeñando en el auto?"

-"Quiero un auto" dijo entre dientes furiosa.

-"Y no te lo van a regalar estas consciente de eso?" pregunte ya me fastidiaba bastante el maldito tema del auto.

-"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no esté buscando como comprármelo" casi me rio en su cara, casi, pero me contuve.

-"A ver, ilumíname… dime como lo estás haciendo?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos, ella no paso por alto mi tono de burla.

-"Yo busque tu ayuda y tú estabas muy ocupado de vacaciones en la casa de la playa, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de invitarme sabiendo cómo me gusta ir para allá, y si no me quisiste ayudar pues yo busque ayuda por mi lado y estoy solucionando mi problema" dijo pase por alto lo de la ida a la casa de la playa, aunque se habían convertido en vacaciones, fui ahí por ayudar a Bella nada más.

-"Y Debie te ayudara a comprar un auto?" pregunte, "se puede saber cómo? Si tú la odiabas?" todo esto era una estupidez pero le seguía la corriente a ver que me decía.

-"No voy a decirte nada, a ti no te interesan mis problemas" dijo volteándome la cara.

-"No digas eso Alice, estoy aquí no?"

-"Pues es muy tarde" dijo, ya el tono de voz había bajado, pero seguía realmente furiosa "no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, lo del examen es cierto y tengo que estudiar, tu vete con la persona que llevaste a la cabaña, seguramente ella te necesita más que yo"

Se coloco de pie y me extendió la mano, la vi impresionado, saque la llave de mi bolsillo y se la entregue, ella abrió la puerta y salió dejándola abierta, yo apoye los codos en el escritorio de mi papá y enterré mi rostro en mis manos, las cosas se habían salido de las manos con Alice.

-"Se puede?" Pregunto Rose, separe mi rostro de mis manos y le sonreí.

-"Claro" dije colocándome de pie "como estas?" le di un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-"Mejor" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Hoy vi a Emmet" le dije, inmediatamente Rose subió la guardia se había hecho una cola de caballo y la batió viendo en otra dirección.

-"De ese ser, no quiero saber nada" dijo cruzándose de brazos, sacudí la cabeza.

-"Él es un bruto eso ya lo sabías, no puedes molestarte con él por eso"

-"Edward de verdad no quiero hablar de Emmet en este momento"

-"Rose, el pobre de verdad está arrepentido"

-"Sabes qué? Si vas a hablar de él mejor me voy" dio una vuelta y salió del estudio.

-"Dios!" dije recostando la cabeza del espaldar de la silla viendo el techo, que demonios pasaba en mi casa, esto era un infierno, todo estaba patas arriba, Alice estaba irreconocible y Rose muy obstinada, resople y me levante caminando hasta la sala.

-"Madre?" llame en la sala, Rosita me contesto.

-"Ella salió a encontrarse con tu padre Edward" asentí.

-"Gracias Rosita, si pregunta cuando llegue dile que salí a ver algo de mi departamento, y que no me espere despierta si?" ella asintió entendiendo todo, yo subí a mi cuarto y saque una muda de ropa, baje al volvo, el Mustang se lo deje a Marcos para que lo lavaran por la ida a la playa, salí a la ciudad.

Fui a mi departamento, gracias a Dios las obras que habíamos mandado hacer estaban listas, de hecho no me habían entregado las llaves por qué no se habían podido comunicar con mi madre que era la encargada de la remodelación, firme unos papeles e hice unos cheques para terminar de pagar algunas cosas, entonces cuadre lo de la mudanza de mis muebles que estaban en un almacén, quedaron en que para mañana a esta hora estarían todos los muebles en mi casa.

Luego de dejar todo eso listo vi mi reloj eran las 6 de la tarde me fui directo a Brooklyn, entre al estacionamiento de atrás deje el auto y entre a l edificio de Bella, subí las escaleras, mientras subía me encontré con un hombre alto y moreno de cabellos largos, me vio extrañado, seguramente sabía que no era vecino, termine de subir diciendo un educado "buenas noches" en lo que pase por su lado, seguí mi camino y toque la puerta 3-D.

**Bella Pov:**

Jacob acababa de marcharse, luego de salir del hospital me hizo el favor de llevarme a comprar algo de comida, mi departamento estaba prácticamente vacío, cuando llegamos me ayudo a subir las compras, le dije que se quedara un rato si quería pero me dijo que no, que quería pasar un momento por el hospital antes de que se acabaran las horas de visitas para despedirse de Meredith, ella no le había contado lo del embarazo y le prometí que no lo haría hasta que ella decidiera que era prudente, no me parecía bueno, pero como ella misma había dicho, no me correspondía a mi decirle a Jacob.

De todas formas me había prometido mentalmente que si pasaba mucho tiempo sin que le dijera pues yo misma le contaría a Jacob, me quite la camisa mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, quería darme una ducha, Edward me dijo que vendría esta noche y quería ponerme linda para él, pero tocaron mi puerta, pensé que podía ser Jacob que a lo mejor se le había olvidado algo o en su defecto la Sra. Flowers que venía a devolverme la llave que le había dejado, fuera el caso que fuera me coloque mi toalla cubriéndome el sujetador y entre abrí la puerta.

Unos ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada, abrí la puerta con una súper sonrisa y me guinde de su cuello, lo había extrañado mucho, en el ínterin deje caer la toalla, él me paso los brazos por la cintura y me levanto del piso, abrazándome feliz.

-"Que manera de recibirme" me dijo viéndome de arriba abajo, en lo que me deposito en el suelo fijándose en mi atuendo, me agache tomando la toalla.

-"Me agarraste camino a la ducha, pensé que llegarías más tarde" conteste sonriendo, mientras me cubría de nuevo.

-"Un momento" dijo levantando una de sus manos haciendo amagos de que me callara.

-"Que paso?" pregunte aun frente a él, Edward con la mano que levanto me tomo por la barbilla e inclino su rostro hasta el mío, sonreí y pase las manos a su cuello, besándolo en los labios, al momento de separarnos junto su frente a la mía.

-"Quieres compañía en tu ducha?" me pregunto respirando profundo, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la única habitación de mi departamento, él dejo el maletín de mano que había traído en el suelo de la habitación y lo guie hasta el baño, entonces el termino de quitarme la toalla y el sujetador mientras yo iba por su camisa.

Mi ducha no era tan lujosa como la de la casa de la playa, pero era muy sabrosa, como amaba darme duchas largas había invertido un poco en la mía, así que la pasamos muuuy bien duchándonos juntos, gracias a Dios había comprado algunas cosas para comer, así que pude ofrecerle algo de cenar a Edward cuando ambos ya estábamos vestidos y limpios sentados en la cocina, Edward no me perdía de vista mientras terminaba de preparar unos emparedados de jamón y queso.

-"Te gusta el jugo de naranja?" pregunte, él asintió sonriendo.

-"Donde están?" pregunto, le hice señas a los vasos y al refrigerador, él se levanto y sirvió dos vasos con jugo de naranja, nos sentamos a comer en relativa calma.

-"Como estuvo tu regreso?" pregunto al rato.

-"Hasta ahora bien" conteste después de masticar, "regreso al trabajo el mañana así que ya sabré" dije encogiéndome de hombros, Edward había desistido de preguntarme en que trabajaba realmente y cada vez yo trataba de hablar menos de ese asunto, desde que había regresado tenía una idea en la cabeza pero todavía no había dicho nada, primero tenía que hablar con Madame ahí sabría que hacer.

-"Y tú? Como estuvo tu regreso?" pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi vaso.

-"Un poco complicado la verdad" dijo su rostro se torno preocupado.

-"Que sucedió?" pregunte, pero ya estábamos terminando, recogimos y fuimos a acostarnos en mi cama, me recosté en el pecho de Edward, él me rodeo con su brazo y beso mi cabello, entonces me conto que había pasado con su hermana, y me conto como estaba Rose, me dio pena por ella, intentaría llamarla para ayudarla un poco.

Aunque estábamos solos y por primera vez en mi departamento, no hicimos el amor en mi cama, solo dormimos en brazos del otro, al día siguiente desperté primero que él, sonreí al verlo, quería estar con él por siempre, quería amarlo hasta que muriera entonces tome la decisión más importante de mi vida, pero tenía que esperar empezar a trabajar para comunicarla.

Desayunamos juntos y deje que se fuera de mi casa después de besarnos mucho pero mucho rato, una vez sola, limpie y acomode la casa, entonces me arregle y espere a que me buscara Jacob para ir al bar, en lo que llegamos, subí directo a la oficina de Madame, no me detuve en saludar a las chicas, ni siquiera para contestarle a Jake que me preguntaba a donde iba tan apurada, entre a la oficina de Madame sin llamar, ella estaba con sus lentes de leer viendo unos papeles.

-"Anarella, se te olvido tocar?" me pregunto entre sonriendo y en serio.

Respire profundo y se lo dije.

-"Jeanette, Renuncio, me voy del bar"


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Planes**

**Bella Pov:**

Pude ver en el rostro de Madame, que casi se reía por mi comentario, cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza un poco, entonces me hizo señas con su mano hacia la puerta.

-"Anda a cambiarte Anarella, tienes tiempo sin venir y debes salir más temprano"

-"Madame" la llame despacio "no me escucho?" pregunte

-"Voy a hacer como si no lo hice, anda a cambiarte" me dijo de nuevo

-"Madame, es enserio" dije de nuevo, ella aparto los papeles que estaba leyendo y se quito las gafas

-"Buenas tardes Anarella, como estas? Aquí? Todo bien, gracias por preguntar, ahhh por cierto" dijo demasiado sarcástica "de nada por decirte que te fueras, por dejarte marchar sin tener que preocuparte por tu agenda, de nada por tratar de ayudarte" dijo aun sarcástica, me adelante dos pasos bastante apenada y me senté en la silla de acompañante.

-"Lo siento" dije viéndome las manos, "no había pensado en eso, gracias por advertirme Madame" dije, después de todo ella autorizo mi ida de la ciudad, de caso contrario habría tenido que trabajar aun muerta de miedo, aunque Jacob hubiera estado pendiente de avisarme, estaba al tanto de que de haberlo querido Madame me podía haber obligado a quedarme la semana pasada.

-"No habías pensado en eso?" pregunto extrañada Madame "pensé que pasarías esta semana encerrada bajo una piedra temblando de miedo" dijo

-"Salí de la ciudad, no tenía por qué temer donde me encontraba" conteste, ella se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que no le importaba para donde me había ido, eso me agrado así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

-"El periodista ha venido dos a tres veces esta semana, le arregle un tiempo contigo, si no viene hoy será mañana, esta semana necesito trabajes todos los días, incluido el viernes" dijo viéndome a los ojos, de verdad no me había tomado en serio lo de que renunciaba.

-"Con tu ida y la de Meredith, decidí que tenía que incluir a dos chicas nuevas, como tú no estabas le di las dos chicas a Jane, ella las ha estado entrenando, por lo tanto ella no ha venido todos los días, así que como ya regresaste pues necesito que te pongas a tono, la semana de arriba es la presentación de ambas chicas, una va el jueves y la otra el viernes así que hasta esa fecha las demás chicas, incluyéndote estarán full"

-"Madame, lo que dije antes era en serio, renuncio" dije hablando bajo viéndola fijamente, esta vez , madame no oculto su risa burlona.

-"Eso es imposible Anarella, no puedes renunciar" dijo demasiado seria, la vi subiendo mis cejas, pero algo en su tono y su actitud me dio mucho miedo, yo nunca había visto a Madame molesta, pero ella tenía que ser una mujer muy aguerrida, si no sería imposible que llevara un negocio como este.

-"A que se refiere?" pregunte asustada.

-"No puedes irte, tienes contrato y compromisos con mis clientes, si ellos te quieren, te tienen, así de sencillo" dijo muy fría.

-"Pero que pasa con lo que yo quiero?" pregunte en un susurro, mi sentido común me decía que tenía que ponerme furiosa, que yo era dueña de mi vida y de mis decisiones, pero mis instintos me decían que tuviera miedo y mucho de las palabras de Madame.

-"Mientras mis clientes te quieran, importa muy poco lo que quieras y te advierto algo" dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio "no inventes ponerte creativa, hacer que los clientes no te quieran, porque me puedo poner muy mala y eso no te gustaría conocerlo Anarella"

Temblé de miedo, por primera vez desde que había entrado aquí me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada en este hueco, y que era casi imposible salir.

-"Ahora anda a cambiarte, nos vemos en el bar" dijo cambiando la compostura, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, no sabía qué hacer, la actitud de Madame me dejo en el sitio, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, me levante y salí de la oficina bajando a los camerinos conjuntos, fui inconsciente total de si alguien me hablo o de si alguien me llamo, entre a mi camerino cerrando la puerta, me recosté de la pared y me escurrí en el suelo, estaba en un callejón sin salida, mi idea era irme de aquí, para poder empezar una vida nueva y si era con Edward pues mucho mejor, pero como comenzaba de nuevo?

Este era el precio que debía pagar por tratar de hacer dinero de manera rápida?, estaba condenada a quedarme aquí hasta que mi cuerpo se marchitara? No tenia posibilidad alguna de marcharme?

Subí mis rodillas enterrando mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos, como iba a poder tener un futuro bonito con Edward si esta sombra me cubría por completo, entonces a mi mente me trajo una idea espeluznante.

-"Decirle la verdad a Edward" dije con la voz amortiguada por mis manos, entonces ahí si temblé de pánico, haría todo, absolutamente todo, antes de decirle la verdad a Edward, todo… incluido dejarlo.

**Edward Pov:**

Entre a mi oficina, inmediatamente entro Laura, mi secretaria, tenia millones de mensajes y demás pendientes, lastimosamente irse de vacaciones no planificadas tenia consecuencias, y estaba seguro hoy las pagaría todas, pero la sonrisa de mi rostro no se me la quitaría nadie, ayer había pasado la noche en casa de Bella y cuando me dejo salir esta mañana vine a trabajar feliz.

-"Ok Laura, ya sé que hoy va a ser un día difícil, pero por qué no me pides por favor un café mientras me informas de los mensajes más difíciles si?"

-"Enseguida Sr." Me dijo sonriéndome, prendí entonces mi laptop y empecé a ver los últimos correos mientras esperaba que regresara Laura, encontré algunos de la licitación de California, esos los leí de primero.

Según pude leer, estábamos bastante bien con el tema de la licitación del cliente en California, Emmet se estaba encargando por completo de este proyecto y lo llevaba bastante bien, me fije que tenia la pelea por la licitación en unos 5 días nada mas, eso significaba que iba a viajar, le pediría a Laura que me arreglara una reunión antes de que se fuera para enterarme de un todo de la presentación que daría Emmet en California.

Al ver el nombre del estado de California recordé inevitablemente a Bella entonces sonreí, tome un post it del escritorio y escribí dos nombres en el, mientras esperaba a que Laura regresara.

Laura llego a mi oficina y antes de e empezar a trabajar de lleno, aborde el tema que había pensado en unos minutos.

-"Laura" la llame, ella subió su rostro prestándome atención, "necesito que me averigües lo que puedas de estos dos nombres" dije extendiéndole el papelito, "ellos viven en California, el hombre está en un tratamiento especial, unas terapias para caminar o algo así" dije sin saber muy bien como se llamaba el tratamiento que podía estar recibiendo el padre de Bella, Laura tomo el papel pegándolo en su agenda.

-"Que hago una vez lo averigüe señor?" me pregunto.

-"Consigue el numero del centro donde recibe las terapias y me lo haces llegar si?"

-"Por supuesto, es urgente?" pregunto.

-"No, pero no lo dejes pasar mucho tiempo si?"

-"Entendido" dijo sin hacer más preguntas, eso me gustaba de esta chica, era sumamente discreta, una vez terminado esto empezamos con el trabajo _normal, _resulta que teníamos más pendientes de lo que podía imaginar, estudiamos algunas minutas y reuniones que me había perdido en esta semana, algunos creativos había presentado los informes de sus clientes y debía revisarlos.

Salí tardísimo de la oficina, intente comunicarme con Bella pero no atendía su celular, le deje un mensaje de voz contándole cuando la había extrañado y que me iba para mi casa, tome mis cosas y salí de la oficina, Emmet ya no estaba, de verdad este día había sido bastante cansón, solo quería llegar a mi casa, comer algo, darme un baño y acostarme hasta el día siguiente.

Pero mi casa no tenía esa idea, en lo que llegue pude ver como Alice salía corriendo de la casa mientras le gritaba algo a mis padres por encima del hombro, me acerque al escándalo, pero llegue a tiempo de ver como un auto que no conocía arrancaba después que mi hermana cerrara la puerta del pasajero trasero, entre a la casa y vi como mi mama subía las escaleras, encontré a mi padre sirviéndose un whisky.

-"Hola padre, que fue todo esto?" pregunte señalando la puerta principal, mi papa se encogió de hombros.

-"Ataques de adolescentes malcriados" dijo despreocupado "quieres uno?" me pregunto señalando su trago, asentí.

-"No te preocupa que Alice invente algo?" pregunte mientras me sentaba y mi padre me extendía el trago sentándose a mi lado.

-"No" dijo con una expresión escéptica "la verdad ni me preocupo, no es por menospreciar a tu hermana pero lo más que puede hacer es comprarse el famoso auto con la tarjeta de crédito, y ya advertí al banco para que no dejen pasar un gasto tan alto"

-"Pero las juntas que tiene ahora, mi mama anda preocupada" dije dando un sorbo, ya la malcriadez de Alice no radicaba únicamente en el auto, se había vuelto una cuestión de orgullo su furia.

-"Malas juntas?" dijo con la misma expresión "si esa chica estudia en el mismo colegio que tu hermana es de buena familia, así que no me preocupo más de la cuenta" en eso sonó su beeper, inmediatamente se coloco de pie.

-"Dile a tu madre que fui al hospital, un paciente está mal" me dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa con rapidez, de hecho me despedí al aire de él, aun estando en la sala, le di otro sorbo al trago y recosté mi cabeza del espaldar, mi prima apareció en escena.

-"Hum" dijo algo altanera al verme "creí que mi tío estaba aquí" dijo, desde las escaleras, no me incorpore.

-"Acaba de irse" le dije en tono de voz tranquilo, entonces sentí como se sentó a mi lado.

-"Ya piensas hablarme o sigues molesta?" pregunte incorporándome.

-"No estoy molesta contigo" me contesto.

-"Entonces con quien?"

-"Con tu actitud con Emmet" contesto.

-"Por dios Rose, Emmet ha estado toda la vida enamorado de ti al igual que tu de él, como ibas a pretender que no se alegrara de tu rompimiento con Drake?"

-"Él no está enamorado de mi" dijo en susurro "nunca hemos hablado de eso, él y yo somos amigos nada más" dijo y ni ella misma se lo creía, me senté mas derecho para poder verla a los ojos.

-"Los amigos no se acuestan cada vez que se ven" le dije bastante frio, pero la confianza que teníamos me permitía decirlo de esa manera, Rose me vio a los ojos abriendo su boca pretendiendo estar ofendida por mi comentario, la vi subiendo una ceja, ella frunció sus labios y recostó su espalda en el sofá.

-"Supongo que a ti no puedo negarte eso" dijo en un susurro aun con sus labios fruncidos.

-"Supongo que no" le conteste.

-"Pero ese no es el hecho Edward, se porto como un bruto" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Si, pero él no estaba feliz porque te sintieras mal, él estaba feliz porque por fin estabas sola"

Rose se quedo en silencio unos minutos, entonces dijo.

-"Igual, eso quiere decir que es un egoísta, quiere que este sola y me sienta mal para que le haga más caso a él, eso es muy egoísta Edward" dijo y ahí sí que no tuve como defender a mi mejor amigo.

-"Yo no soy adivina sabes?" continuo "Emmet jamás me ha hablado bonito o me ha dicho alguna palabra de que tiene algún interés sentimental en mí, yo desistí de amarlo hace mucho tiempo primo"

Lo dijo tan enserio que llegue a sentirme mal por ella, Emmet se había pasado de estúpido, por miedo a que le rompieran el corazón la supuesta mujer de su vida se había resignado a no amarlo.

-"Así que, querido primo" dijo dándome una palmadita en la pierna "no hablemos mas de Emmet que no tengo ánimos, más bien cuéntame con quien te fuiste a la casa de la playa, no pudimos hablar de eso ayer" me dijo con una sonrisa nueva, le sonreí de vuelta pero sus ojitos todavía estaban tristones, se veía que todavía había llorado mucho y que por más que intentara su ánimo seguía por el suelo, pero sus ojos me decían _distráeme_, así que le medio conté de mis vacaciones en la playa.

-"Me fui con Bella" le dije, pero la reacción de mi prima fue algo que de verdad no esperaba.

-"Bella?" pregunto molesta "pero tú y ella no se habían separado? Ella no había dejado de buscarte?" pregunto molesta, como alguien que se acaba de dar cuenta de que es la ultima de enterarse de algo.

-"Si" conteste con cautela "pero la pobre se metió en problemas y me llamo realmente angustiada pidiéndome que por favor la sacara de la ciudad, así que la lleve a la casa de la playa" explique, eso solo sirvió para exasperar mas a mi prima.

-"Que la ocultaras?" pregunto "está loca? Y qué demonios hizo? Además!" dijo casi gritando "por que te llamo a ti, ella no tiene amigos? porque demonios tenía que llamarte a ti!" dijo realmente molesta, me separe un poco de ella y le mostré mis palmas para que se detuviera un momento.

-"Ya va" le dije en tono conciliador "por que te molestas tanto? Si, Bella me pidió en aquella oportunidad que me alejara, pero pensó mejor las cosas que se yo" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Pero ella y yo ahora estamos juntos prima, no te alegras?"

-"Pues no!" dijo aun molesta, no entendía su actitud "Yo hable con ella, ella me dijo que se alejaría de ti, si no te contaría" me puse alerta.

-"Contarme qué? Como que hablaste con ella, cuando?" pregunte.

-"Después de la fiesta de Alice" dijo en voz baja.

-"Por que hablaste con ella?" pregunte, recordé que cuando Bella me pidió que me alejara de ella en el museo de ciencias había sido unos pocos días después de la fiesta de mi hermana, algo me dijo de repente que mi prima tenía algo que ver con esa decisión repentina de Bella, respire profundo para no tomar juicios prematuros.

-"Edward" me llamo Rose "Bella es mi amiga y fue mi mejor amiga por años, pero creo que ella oculta algo, creo que anda con otro chico, yo hable con ella, le pedí que se alejara de ti o que te contaría mis sospechas y ella eligió alejarse" dijo, no termine de escucharla bien, me coloque de pie y me pase las manos por el cabello.

-"Te metiste entre Bella y yo?" pregunte iracundo "le dijiste que se alejara de mi?" pregunte frunciendo el seño sin poder creer lo que yo mismo decía, Rose asintió.

-"Estas loca!" le grite "Yo no tengo 15 años Rose, qué demonios te pasa?"

-"Me preocupo por ti!" me respondió en el mismo tono "Bella oculta algo"

-"Ella no me oculta nada" conteste obstinado.

-"A si? Dime entonces donde demonios trabaja?" me pregunto cruzándose de brazos, no conteste, ella siguió preguntando.

-"Por que es imposible localizarla? Por que siempre tienes que acoplarte a sus horarios y no ella a los tuyos?"

-"Ella trabaja en artes, tu más que nadie sabes que esos trabajos no tienen horarios"

-"Te conto que vino a la fiesta de Alice?" me pregunto y la vi con una risa burlona, Rose estaba loca.

-"Estas desvariando prima" le dije.

-"Es cierto" dijo segura.

-"Eso es imposible, tu, Emmet, y yo estuvimos ahí y ninguno la vio"

-"Habían mascaras recuerdas?" pregunto subiendo una ceja, entonces recordé la chica que me había llamado tanto la atención esa noche, y como en dos oportunidades habría jurado que la había visto, seria que en verdad estaba ahí? Pero por qué no me fue a saludar siquiera, por que no fue a buscarme o por que no me aviso que estábamos bajo el mismo techo, entonces sacudí la cabeza, eso era un error, Rosalie estaba desvariando, seguramente era una broma de mal gusto por haberme metido entre ella y Emmet, sacudí mi cabeza quitándome las ideas absurdas que se presentaban en mis pensamientos, me volví a Rose.

-"Estas loca Rose, eso es imposible" dije, ella intento refutar pero no la deje, termine de salir de la sala encaminándome a las escaleras, no tenia ánimos de estar con Rose ahora, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré con llave, me acosté en la cama viendo el techo, entonces tome mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, vi el reloj antes de marcar, eran las 8 de la noche, le marque a Bella, empezó a repicar.

-"Contéstame, por favor contéstame" dije en un susurro mientras el teléfono seguía repicando, pero me callo el buzón de mensajes, cerré la llamada y volví a marcar, obtuve el mismo resultado, esta vez deje un mensaje, luego de escuchar su voz hable.

-"Preciosa, llamaba para saludarte y para ver si estabas desocupada, imagino que no es así, cuando puedas llámame, un beso, tratare de dormir, no sé si pueda, estoy mal acostumbrado a dormir contigo en brazos" respire profundo y termine "bueno mi vida te dejo llámame en lo que puedas si? Un beso"

Tranque de nuevo la llamada y me di toques con el teléfono en mi frente, no quería desconfiar de Bella, es mas nunca lo había hecho, siempre creí todas y cada una de las palabras que ella me decía, pero las palabras de Rose tenían cierta razón, Bella era muy misteriosa y por estar pendiente de su cuerpo y del deseo que despertaba en mi, había olvidado fijarme en los detalles de su vida, pero ahora Rose había despertado esa vena y no sabía si ahora iba a poder dormirla de nuevo.

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy parecía mi primer día de trabajo, así me sentía, cuando salí al bar en mi atuendo de la noche no podía borrar de mi rostro el terror que me daba el hecho de que hombres desconocidos me devoraran con la vista, ni siquiera cuando regrese de la vez que me había atacado Mike Newton me había sentido tan asustada y vulnerable, Paola una de las chicas se me acerco disimuladamente cargando una bandeja con algunas bebidas ya vacías.

-"Anarella, cambia la cara, pareces asustada chica" me dijo, sacudí un poco la cabeza, la vi extrañada "Madame te espera en el reservado, ve para allá, y cambia esa actitud" me dijo guiñándome un ojo "Estas trabajando recuerdas? Además si no te dan buenas propinas no servirá de nada esta noche" me dijo tratándome de dar algún tipo de aliento para que trabajara, pero la conversación con Madame de hace unas horas me hizo caer en cuenta de que aunque sacara cinco mil dólares de propina hoy, no me iban a servir para nada, porque nunca iba a ser libre.

-"Nunca voy a ser libre" dije en un susurro, las palabras me quemaron como el acido.

-"Disculpa?" me pregunto Paola acercándose un poco a mí, la música era tan estridente que no me había escuchado.

-"Nada" dije tratando de mejorar mi postura con ella "nada, no me hagas caso, voy donde Madame" dije adelantándome, ella asintió y fue a la barra a buscar los remplazos de las bebidas que llevaba en la bandeja.

Madame me arreglo dos clientes para la noche, primero me toco sentarme con un abogado, era muy conocido por lo que pude ver, era realmente bajo, mayor que mi padre, la calvicie le llegaba casi a las orejas, tenía apenas un anillo de cabello que le rodeaba la parte baja del cráneo, vestía traje y corbata, yo hoy llevaba un body blanco con panti medias y botas hasta la rodilla negras, el hombre me llegaba escasamente a los pechos, cuando me vio la frente se le perlo en sudor y casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, Madame me indico que el caballero quería invitarme un trago, así que con la sonrisa mas fingida que podían producir mis labios le indique donde nos podíamos sentar a tomarnos esos tragos.

Gracias a Dios este hombre no quiso bailar, solo se dedico a hablar como loco, diciéndome que era primera vez que venía, que estaba casado y que había discutido con su mujer y estaba ahí por sacársela de la cabeza, cosa que no logro ya que me dijo con lujos y detalles la discusión que habían sostenido, me dedique a asentir y a sonreír las veces que él lo hacía, pero no seguí el lineamiento de la conversación, mi cerebro estaba pensando en otra cosa, tenía que salir de aquí pero cada vez e parecía más difícil.

Finalmente el cliente bajito se marcho agradeciéndome la compañía, me dejo 200 dólares de propina, eso en cualquier otra noche me habría sacado una enorme sonrisa, pero hoy no, simplemente baje el cierre de mi bota derecha metiendo los dos billetes doblados y cerrándola de nuevo, entonces me levante, dirigiéndome donde Madame nuevamente, parecía un robot, no mostraba emoción alguna.

Ella me mando con el cliente siguiente, era un hombre de mediana edad, exageradamente moreno, un poco más alto que yo, no era ni delgado ni flaco, bebí varias copas con él hasta que se le ocurrió sacarme a bailar, entonces se puso un poco abusador, empezó a pegárseme y a tratar de acariciar la piel que tenia descubierta, Embry estaba cerca, se dio cuenta de mi actitud y la del hombre eh intervino, se acerco alejándolo de mi, él hombre intento ponerse violento pero estaba tan tomado que lo que hizo fue caerse en el suelo, Quil había llegado como refuerzos, le aplico una llave al hombre y lo sacaron del local, Embry se me acerco.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto, yo no había reaccionado todavía, de hecho escuchaba su voz muy a lo lejos, Embry me toco el hombro.

-"Anarella" me llamo sacudiéndome un poco, entonces fije mi vista en él parpadeando "estas bien?" me pregunto.

-"Ah?" pregunte aun perdida, él me halo por el brazo llevándome hacia los camerinos, fui consiente de cuanto me aturdía la música del local cuando ésta bajo considerablemente su volumen, una vez protegida por las paredes de los camerinos, me tome la cabeza con ambas manos.

-"Supongo que hoy no es tu día verdad?" me dijo la voz de Embry, negué con la cabeza, sentí unas lagrimas salir y las empuje de vuelta, incorpore mi rostro y seque disimuladamente la comisura de mi ojo derecho.

-"No Embry no lo es" le conteste "gracias por ayudarme allá afuera" le dije, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Es mi trabajo" contesto.

-"Igual, gracias" respire profundo y camine hasta mi puerta "Supongo que voy a cambiarme, ya falta nada para que termine mi turno" le dije a modo de despedida.

-"Anarella" me llamo, voltee a verlo "Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" me extraño bastante, sin embargo me detuve y camine hasta él.

-"Dime?"

-"Vamos a tu camerino si? No quisiera que nadie nos oyera"

Esto me llamo muchísimo más la atención, pero le asentí y camine hasta mi camerino, abrí la puerta entrando y le di paso, Embry entro viendo a su alrededor, creo que era primera vez que lo dejaba pasar a mi camerino, tome mi bata de seda blanca y me cubrí con ella, solo me quite los tacones y me senté en mi silla frente a la peinadora, girándola para poder verlo de frente, él tomo la silla que normalmente tomaba Jacob y se sentó frente a mí, tapo su rostro un momento con sus manos poniendo sus pensamientos en orden y luego incorporo su rostro.

-"Ok" dijo entrelazando sus dedos "te voy a contar, el plan estaba prácticamente listo, pero hay un detalle, la mejor persona para que nos ayude eres tú, pero Jake no quiere involucrarte, nadie te va a obligar ok? Pero me parece justo que sepas que estamos planeando y que tu decidas si participas o no, Jake a veces se pasa de protector, ustedes son más fuertes que nosotros, la verdad no sé cómo hacen para soportar esto noche tras noche"

-"Embry! Embry!" lo llame articulando con mis manos, no tenía idea a que se refería, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, él se quedo en silencio viéndome.

-"No leo mentes, de qué demonios estás hablando?" le pregunte, él se paso una mano por la nuca.

-"Disculpa, me distraje" dijo con actitud socarrona "te explico" dijo juntando sus manos de nuevo, yo me cruce de piernas prestándole atención.

-"Después de lo de Meredith, Quil, Jake y yo ideamos un plan contra Newton" me quede en silencio, él continuo "El plan ya lo tenemos listo, solo falta ejecutarlo, pero Quil y yo decimos que para que funcione a la perfección necesitamos que alguna de ustedes nos ayude y como Mer está todavía convaleciente, la mejor opción eres tú, pero Jake se puso bruto no quiere bajo ningún concepto que te dijéramos"

Un temblor me recorrió toda la columna vertebral y no era un temblor que pudiera disfrutar, como podía yo ayudar a atrapar a Mike Newton?, Embry espero paciente a que yo compusiera mi postura.

Tenía un debate mental, nadie más que Meredith y yo queríamos que Mike Newton recibiera un castigo, pero eso que conllevaba? A que tendría que someterme para que el mismo Jake se negara a que yo participara?

Pero por otro lado, no estaría yo más tranquila sabiendo que Mike Newton recibiría su castigo? No estaría Mer y Jake más tranquilos también? Y si Newton descubría el embarazo de Mer? Otro temblor me recorrió la espalda, cerré mis ojos un segundo y respire profundo, definitivamente este no era mi mejor día, pero ni por asomo.

-"Cual es el plan Embry?" le pregunte, abrí mis ojos y él me devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

-"Va así" me dijo acercándose me un poco en la silla, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y empezó a explicarme, mientras un miedo familiar se apoderaba de mi estomago cada vez que escuchaba una palabra más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Zozobra:**

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy llegue sola al bar, había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que me había dicho Embry el día anterior y quería hablar con él antes de que llegara Jacob, por eso no le espere para que me fuera a buscar, llegue a la puerta de empleados y Embry estaba ahí con Quil, me vio entrar y le hice señas con la cabeza para que me siguiera, eso hizo y entro a mi camerino, me descruce mi cartera y lo enfrente.

-"Esta bien, lo haré" le dije sin anestesia, Embry aplaudió una vez bastante fuerte que hizo que diera un saltico de susto.

-"Bien!" contesto "Yo sabía que tú no te ibas a negar"

-"Embry pero por dios deben prometerme que no me van a dejar sola con él, siempre me van a vigilar verdad?"

-"Eso es asegurado Bella, no te vamos a dejar sola, no te preocupes por eso" me dijo con la sonrisa en los labios.

-"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le dije, él asintió "Por que te mentes en esto? Porque quieres ayudar a atrapar a Newton?" pregunte, la razón de Jacob la entendía de mas, pero Embry y Quil no tenía idea porque lo hacían y Embry se había tomado la molestia de explicarme el plan, porque se lo estaba tomado tan apecho?

Embry se pensó la respuesta un poco antes de contestarme, luego me dijo.

-"No lo sabes?" me pregunto, negué sin tener idea a que se refería "Jake y yo somos primos, por lo tanto Mer es casi de mi familia, si él necesita ayuda para defenderla, lo ayudo, así somos en la familia"

-"Son primos?" pregunte sorprendida, él asintió.

-"No te vayas a molestar por eso, no se lo decimos a nadie porque a Madame no le gustan las relaciones familiares en el área de trabajo, así que simplemente somos amigos, obviamente se lo de Meredith y él pero mantengo la boca cerrada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, entendí entonces la infinidad de veces que Jake me aseguraba que Embry no me odiaba, claro son familia y lo comentaban.

-"En fin" dije sacudiendo la cabeza, enfocándome en el tema que nos incurría, "cuando llevamos a cabo el plan?" pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-"El día que se presente Newton al bar, sabemos que tarde o temprano lo va a hacer, debemos estar preparados, el día que venga… Zas!" dijo gritando dando un aplauso que hizo que diera otro salto.

Embry se despidió entonces de mí, diciendo que debía ponerse a trabajar, me dio un beso en la frente agradeciéndome de nuevo, dejándome aun mas helada que antes, ahora Embry y yo éramos amigos?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me dirigía a mi closet para sacar el atuendo de esta noche, por lo menos tenía algo de tiempo para asimilar lo que había accedido a hacer, Newton no vendría hoy, bueno estaba casi segura, después que me ataco paso algunas semanas sin venir, imaginaba que haría ahora lo mismo, así que intente relajarme un poco.

Sin embargo era muy difícil, Edward ocupaba un espacio muy importante en mi mente, ayer me había llamado un par de veces y me había dejado dos mensajes de voz, los había guardado en mi contestadora y los oí varias veces, pero no lo llame de vuelta, ni siquiera cuando desperté, no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y cuando él oyera mi voz sabría que algo me pasaba así que me desconecte por completo ese día, mañana con la mente más clara lo llamaría, o iría a su oficina para estar con él un rato.

Todavía no sabía cómo hacer con el hecho de que Madame no me dejaba irme y por otro lado estaba la plata que debía mandarle a mis padres, esta semana _libre_ también había sido libre de dinero, y tenía que reponer esa plata como fuera, por eso decidí la noche anterior que trabajaría con fuerza para sacar dinero, luego hablaría con más calma con Madame, debía haber alguna manera conciliatoria de que Madame me dejara marcharme.

La noche de trabajo fue relativamente tranquila, Jacob todavía no sabía que me había puesto de acuerdo con Embry para participar en el plan contra Newton y de verdad preferí que no lo supiera todavía, no quería oír todo lo que seguramente me diría, además él tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, Meredith saldría del hospital mañana en la mañana, trate de convencerlo de que no me llevara a casa pero fue imposible, me dejo en mi casa cerca de las 4 de la mañana, subí pesadamente las escaleras, cerré las puertas después de entrar y me deje caer en la cama después de quitarme la ropa quedando en ropa interior.

Me pareció que solo habían pasado 15 minutos cuando sentí que tocaban mi puerta con insistencia, me levante como un zombie, colocándome una bata y saliendo a la sala.

-"Quien?" pregunte abriendo la puerta dejando la cadena de seguridad, me encontré con los ojos de Edward, me despeje por completo, cerré la puerta de nuevo, quite la cadena y abrí la puerta de nuevo, él entro con una bolsa que contenía desayuno.

-"Te desperté?" pregunto apenado, pero sonriéndome, algo se encogió en mi estomago, le sonreí de vuelta y asentí, en eso se me escapo un enorme bostezo.

-"Que haces aquí tan temprano amor?" le pregunte, me fije en la hora, eran las 6 de la mañana, él me sonrió y dijo apenando pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-"No me tomes por acosador si?" dijo riendo, reí con él "es que tenía tiempo sin verte y quise verte antes de trabajar, además quiero mostrarte algo" dijo sonriendo emocionado.

-"Por que no te pones algo de ropa y vienes conmigo?" continuo con la misma actitud.

-"Edward, amor, a esta hora?" dije dando otro bostezo.

-"Si, vente anda" dijo me acompaño hasta mi cuarto, saco un jean de mi armario y una camisa, mientras yo entre al baño y me cepille los dientes y el cabello, salí y me coloque la ropa que él había sacado para mí, me escolto hasta su auto mientras yo me iba literalmente cayendo del sueño, me recosté de su hombro en el volvo y él arranco, vi algunas calles hasta que llegamos al centro, a un edificio, entró al estacionamiento y salió yendo a abrir mi puerta.

-"Donde estamos?" pregunte, él no contesto pero estaba emocionado, me obligue a mi misma a mantenerme despierta, subimos al ascensor y Edward introdujo una llave al lado del botón que marcaba el último piso, al verme subió sus cejas varias veces, el ascensor subió directo y cuando abrió sus puertas lo hizo en medio de un súper apartamento, estaba decorado con Mármol blanco, la lámpara del centro de la sala era de cristal los muebles eran de cuero realmente negros, en el medio había una mesa de cristal también y al frente del sofá de 3 puestos había un televisor pantalla plana que me parecía gigante, camine varios pasos y me gire a verlo.

-"Que es este lugar?" pregunte sonriéndole asombrada.

-"Este, querida mía" dijo caminando a mi lado dándome un beso furtivo en los labios "Es nuestro santuario" termino de decir al separarse de mi.

-"Santuario?" pregunte extrañada.

-"Sip" dijo con la misma actitud "este es mi departamento, por fin lo terminaron de arreglar y me mudo definitivo para acá, quería que tu lo conocieras" dijo muy emocionado.

-"No has dormido aquí todavía?" le pregunte rodeando su cuello, él negó sonriéndome.

-"Quería que la primera vez fuera juntos" me dijo y bajo por un beso mucho más largo que el anterior, al sentir sus labios contra los míos deje todos mis problemas atrás, me olvide de Jacob, de Meredith, de Embry, del plan contra Newton y hasta de mi mismo sueño, solo quería que él me rodeara con sus brazos por toda la eternidad si se podía, él se fue entregando al beso y empezó a llevarme por uno de los pasillos.

Me deje guiar sin separarme de sus labios, entramos a su habitación, entonces se separo de mí y me vio a los ojos.

-"Quería darte un tour primero, pero, creo que podemos esperar para eso verdad?" dijo sonriéndome, asentí y volví a besarlo.

-"Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo" le dije entre sus labios, él siguió besándome y me contesto.

-"Me puedo tomar la mañana libre" sonreí de nuevo y lo abrace más fuerte, él me alzo por una de mis piernas y me acomodo en la cama, acomodándose a la vez sobre mí, bajo por mi pecho besándome y me olvide de todo, mis problemas podían esperar todo lo que fuera necesario mientras en el ínterin me volvía esclava de las caricias de Edward.

Desperté con algunos besos en mis parpados, estaba demasiado soñolienta todavía, sin embargo sonreí al saber de quién eran esos besos

-"Hum… qué hora es?" le pregunte a Edward

-"Casi medio día" me contesto besando esta vez mi nariz y cortamente mis labios.

-"Debemos marcharnos?" pregunte aun con ojos cerrados, me encontraba demasiado cómoda sobre la cama.

-"Tu eres libre de quedarte cuanto tiempo necesites" me dijo aun con voz baja paseándose por mi rostro, "en cambio yo, si debo marcharme preciosa" dijo dándome otro beso en los labios, subí mis manos a su cuello e hice que no se separara tan rápido.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, abrí por completo mis ojos, me fije que Edward estaba vestido duchado y perfumado.

-"En qué momento te arreglaste?" pregunte sorprendida.

-"Mientras dormías" me dijo sentándose a mi lado, me incorpore un poco recostándome del espaldar de la cama.

-"Como no me desperté?" le pregunte pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-"Porque al parecer querida mía" dijo con actitud burlona "cada vez que terminamos de hacer el amor, entras en un mundo de sueño demasiado profundo como para que algo, por fuerte que sea te despierte"

Estúpidamente me apene, él se dio cuenta, subió mi rostro con unas de sus manos.

-"Que sucedió?" me pregunto aun sonriéndome.

-"Lo que dijiste"

-"Que?" pregunto aun con la misma actitud "lo que te duermes?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza, él desvió la vista un segundo al techo pensando y pregunto "lo de que no despiertas con nada?" negué otra vez.

-"Lo que dijiste antes de eso" hable con voz baja.

-"Dilo" me dijo acercándose demasiado a mi rostro.

-"Cada vez que terminamos de hacer el amor" dije realmente apenada, aunque entre él y yo eso se había vuelto un tema de lo más natural y frecuente, no dejaba de apenarme el hecho de decirlo con todas sus palabras, al escucharme Edward rió divertido a mi lado.

-"Por qué te avergüenza decirlo en voz alta?" pregunto.

-"No me avergüenza" conteste casi inmediatamente, él me vio subiendo una ceja, mordí mi labio y me corregí.

-"Bueno, puede que un poco" dije con voz baja, él rió de nuevo.

-"No deberías, es algo de lo más natural, entiendo si no quieres regarlo a los 4 vientos, pero entre nosotros no deben existir esos temores si?" me lo dijo como un profesor enseñando una clase a un estudiante, era tan serio, tan sabio, asentí a modo de respuesta y como estaba todavía cerca de mi rostro, me le acerque besándolo.

-"Pues me encanta hacer el amor contigo" le dije entre besos.

-"Buena chica" me contesto riendo, "pero" dijo separándose de mí, colocándose de pie "debo marcharme, hay asuntos en la oficina que no puedo pasar por alto" asentí.

-"Claro, claro, ve, ehh… que debo hacer yo?" pregunte dudosa.

-"Lo que quieras, siéntete en tu casa, yo debo regresar a eso de las 6, me esperas?"

Caí en cuenta, hoy era viernes y se suponía era mi día libre, pero Madame me había dicho que tenía que trabajar este viernes y el de la semana entrante, las chicas nuevas entrarían la semana entrante también y entonces yo podía tomar de nuevo mis horario anterior, parpadee saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-"No puedo, hoy… no puedo" dije dudando, Edward estaba tomando su chaqueta del pomo de la puerta del closet.

-"Ensayas hoy?" me pregunto mientras pasaba la chaqueta por sus brazos acomodándola en su espalda.

-"Aja" dije distraída.

-"A qué hora debes ir?"

-"Comienzo a eso de las 6" conteste.

-"Bueno, hagamos algo, por qué no esperas a que llegue y yo mismo te llevo al teatro? Así veo donde ensayas"

-"NO!" dije demasiado alto, Edward volteo a verme realmente sorprendido, me di con la palma de mi mano en la frente.

-"Quiero decir" dije corrigiéndome "me acabas de decir que sales a las 6 de tu oficina y yo debo estar en mi trabajo a las 6, no te va a dar chance de llevarme"

-"Ok" contesto él, sin embargo podía ver en su cara que estaba guardando su verdadera expresión, solo que no podía determinar si se trataba de desconfianza, furia o otra cosa.

-"Dime entonces en que teatro ensayas y voy a buscarte en lo que salgas"

No podía reaccionar a la defensiva de nuevo, Edward se iba a dar cuenta si volvía a evadirlo, tenía que ser más inteligente, tenía que encontrar una salida diplomática para el atolladero donde me encontraba, Edward jamás había sido tan insistente en saber donde trabajaba, algo había sucedido que lo había colocado en alerta conmigo, estaba demasiado insistente como para ser normal.

Me levante de la cama tapándome con una de las sabanas, camine hasta él.

-"Si vas, no te van a dejar entrar, y me vas a tener angustiada mientras trabajo por estar esperándome afuera y no voy a poder dar lo mejor de mi" pase mis manos por su cuello él abrazo mi cintura, "por qué mejor te vienes para acá cuando salgas y mañana nos vemos de nuevo?"

Me subí en puntillas y bese sus labios, debía por lo menos usar la seducción para distraerlo, él subió sus manos a mi espalda y bajo un poco la sabana, no me la quito del cuerpo pero mi espalda quedo descubierta, paso sus dedos de arriba abajo, entonces se separo de mis labios viéndome de frente.

-"Bella, que me haces?" pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-"De que hablas?" pregunte

-"Nunca, nunca ninguna mujer, ni siquiera mi madre, ha tenido semejante control sobre mí como tú lo tienes, que es lo que me haces?" pregunto de nuevo, sonreí y volví a besarlo.

-"Nada, lo único que hago es quererte" le dije en un susurro.

-"Y yo quererte mas" dijo alzándome por la cintura.

-"Edward tu trabajo" le dije entre besos y mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-"Demonios!" dijo "a veces odio a mi oficina"

A regañadientas me bajo al suelo, me explico cómo salir del apartamento, solo tenía que llamar al ascensor, para subir necesitaba llave pero para bajar era simplemente marcar el botón del ascensor, me explico también que el vigilante sabía que yo me encontraba aquí así que él me abriría la puerta para cuando necesitara irme, nos besamos de nuevo mientras el ascensor llegaba y entonces nos despedimos, quedando de acuerdo que como muy lejos nos veríamos mañana.

Al verme sola en el apartamento, no me detuve a ver la sala con lámparas de cristal, ni me preocupe en la cocina ni las obras de arte que tenia colgadas a la pared, me fui directo a su habitación, y me senté como un indio en la cama, meditando todo lo que había pasado antes, estaba sumamente preocupada y asustada y como no estarlo?

Estaba jugando con fuego, estaba mintiéndole demasiado a Edward, cuando se enterara me iba a odiar por completo, tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que hacerle frente a mis problemas, tenía que encontrar la forma de irme del bar, era eso o decirle la verdad a Edward y eso no quería hacerlo.

Era una cobarde lo sabía, pero no soportaba la idea de siquiera imaginarme el rostro de Edward al enterarse de que, noche tras noche, la mujer que él dice amar, baila y se tongonea frente a todo tipo de hombres solo por recibir un poco de dinero.

Antes no me importaba que pensara la gente si se llegaban a enterar en que trabajaba, al fin y al cabo eran eso, solo gente, pero ahora era distinto, no se iba a enterar cualquiera, se iba a enterar Edward, y con su desprecio no iba a poder, su mirada juzgándome no iba a poder soportarla, tenía que idear un plan para marcharme del bar.

Otra en mi lugar se hubiera ido de la ciudad, Madame no iba a gastar recursos en buscarme en otro estado, pero nunca más iba a poder regresar a Nueva York, y Edward tenía su vida aquí, también a su familia, irme a la fuerza del bar de Madame significaba separarme por completo de Edward y eso no lo quería.

Me tome con ambas manos la cabeza, de verdad estaba metida en tremendo problema!

**Edward Pov:**

-"Edward!" me llamo Emmet entrando a mi oficina 5 minutos después que yo "pensé que hoy no te dignarías a venir" me dijo entre molesto y curioso.

-"Emmet, no estoy para reclamos, te recuerdo que soy tan dueño como tú y si me provoca tomarme una mañana, pues lo hago" dije encogiéndome de hombros, Em bajo la guardia

-"Está bien, está bien, no te molestes" dijo en tono conciliador, lo vi sacudiendo la cabeza, termine de quitarme la chaqueta colgándola y me senté encendiendo el ordenador.

-"Aja, cual es la prisa para que llegara" le pregunte.

-"La reunión de la licitación en California es a las 2 de la tarde" me informo.

-"Ya lo sé, Laura me tiene informado, solo seremos tu y yo o viene alguien más?" le pregunte tecleando mi contraseña.

-"Solos tu y yo" contesto, subí la cabeza viéndolo.

-"Entonces para que tanto protocolo? Le pregunte, si éramos nada más él y yo para qué demonios teníamos que armar toda esta parafernalia?

-"Bueno hay que mantener los cargos" dijo, sacudí mi cabeza sin prestarle atención, en eso entro Laura.

-"Buenos Días Señor, Edward, Emmet" dijo al entrar, ambos la saludamos y entonces me extendió un post it.

-"La información que me pidió de California Señor" me dijo, asentí interesado era la información de los padres de Bella.

-"Gracias Laura, te puedes retirar" ella asintió y salió, Emmet me vio con una ceja levantada.

-"Información? California?" me pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-"No tiene nada que ver con trabajo, es solo un centro de salud que me estaba averiguando Laura" conteste, abrí la gaveta y metí el papel ahí, cuando estuviera solo llamaría.

-"Se puede saber? O es un misterio?" pregunto sentándose en la silla de visitantes.

-"Emmet, tengo trabajo, hablamos a las 2 si?" Emmet se levanto y salió en la puerta me dijo.

-"Me voy porque de verdad tengo mucho trabajo, pero a las 2 me cuentas Bro" reí en respuesta y le dije que se fuera de nuevo, él tranco la puerta dejándome solo, inmediatamente saque el papel y marque.

_-"Centro de atenciones y terapias físicas a la orden?"_

Me dijeron en lo que descolgaron el teléfono.

-"Buenas, no sé si puedas ayudarme, necesito saber qué tipo de terapia le hacen a un paciente de ustedes?" pregunte dudoso, el chico que me atendió parecía un robot, hablaba en automático.

-"_Lo comunico con terapias"_ dijo sin pedirme ninguna explicación, coloco la llamada en espera mientras me trasfería a otro departamento y mientras yo terminaba de concretar la idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando me atendieran.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Donde carajos te metiste?" me pregunto Jacob en lo que entre corriendo al bar.

-"Larga historia!" le dije mientras seguía el camino hasta mi camerino, como era de esperarse me siguió.

-"Cuenta" me dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-"Me quede donde Edward, me quede dormida y me vine de su casa para acá" dije lo más rápido y sin detalles que se me ocurrió.

Luego de tener mi debate mental en casa de Edward, me quede dormida de nuevo en su cama, al despertarme lo hice muy asustada, me ya era muy tarde y tenía miedo de que él regresara más temprano y me encontrara ahí, si lo hacía iba a ser imposible negarme de nuevo para que me llevara al trabajo y si llegaba tarde al bar, Madame se iba a molestar de mas, así que en lo que me desperté, me vestí rápidamente y llame al ascensor yéndome lo mas apresurada que podía, no sabía muy bien cómo salir de ahí pero el vigilante me indico donde quedaba la entrada al subterráneo más cercana y una vez allí me pude ubicar, llegue al bar al ras con la hora de salir.

-"Ya te quedas en su casa, Anarella, ten cuidado" me dijo Jacob preocupado por mi relación con Edward.

-"Ya lo sé Jake" dije mientras sacaba la ropa de hoy "nadie más que yo sabe que estoy al borde de un abismo" dije apresurada "pero por favor no me atormentes mas si? Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza"

Mientras me cambiaba Jake se dio la vuelta para no verme.

-"Cuéntame de Meredith?" pregunte "le dieron de alta?"

-"Si" contesto y pude adivinar que estaba sonriendo "La lleve a mi casa, estaba renuente a ir, pero a la final la convencí, donde ella vive es muy pequeño y no me iban a dejar visitarla"

-"Que bueno que accedió entonces" conteste, ya me había terminado de colocar las panti medias de malla negra de hoy.

-"Anarella, puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo con voz seria.

-"Claro Jake, que será?" dije colocándome una minifalda fucsia.

-"Tu sabes que le ocurre a Mer?" dijo y volteo a verme, me faltaba colocarme la camisa, tenía solamente el sujetador negro, pero la mirada de Jacob estaba fija en mis ojos, además él estaba acostumbrado a verme con poca ropa, sin embargo me apene un poco, tome mi bata y me coloque la tela de manera de tapar mi pecho, él se dio cuenta y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-"Lo siento" me dijo apenado.

-"No te preocupes" dije mientras tomaba mi camisa de hoy para cubrirme, una vez lista toque su hombro, él regreso su vista a mi.

-"Y bien?" me pregunto.

-"No sé de que hablas" dije distraída con mi maquillaje, él me conocía bien y sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-"Bella" me llamo en un susurro, voltee a verlo recriminándole con la mirada que me llamara por mi verdadero nombre, él sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de su error.

-"Lo siento" volvió a decir, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, se veía abatido y preocupado, me acerque colocándole una mano en el hombro, me agache a su altura.

-"Por qué me preguntas eso?" le dije con voz dulce, Jake volteo su mirada encontrándose con la mía.

-"Porque creo que ella te confió que le pasa, es verdad que me dejo acercarme, pero está muy rara y necesito saber que le pasa para poder ayudarla" me dijo realmente preocupado.

-"No puedo decirte Jake" dije acariciándole la mejilla, él me vio con ojos desorbitados, me tomo fuertemente de las manos.

-"Si te lo dijo?" me pregunto apremiante, que iba a decirle? Me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, no podía mentirle, él era mi mejor amigo y lo quería con el alma, asentí viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Dímelo" me dijo suplicante.

-"No puedo" conteste en un susurro, su expresión fue muy dolida.

-"Como que no puedes?" me pregunto, aun muy cerca de mi.

-"Se lo prometí, ella debe contártelo, pero cuando ella pueda" dije, entonces se levanto empujándome en el proceso, como estaba en cuclillas caí sentada al suelo, la reacción de Jacob me dejo sin habla.

-"Yo lo mato!" dijo con demasiada furia "te juro que lo mato!" me dijo con ojos lívidos.

-"Jacob!" le llame colocándome de pie, él se tomo el cabello con ambas manos, parecía que se lo quería arrancar de raíz, lo tome por los brazos haciendo que se soltara.

-"Le hizo daño verdad?" pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Jacob no…" dije pero no termine, mi cabeza no daba para entender a que se refería Jacob con que le habían hecho daño, eso era tácito, de hecho él mismo había rescatado a Meredith de los golpes de Mike.

Un golpe a mi puerta me saco de la conversación, haciendo que diera un salto de la impresión.

-"Anarella!" me gritaron de afuera "es hora, sal!" pude distinguir que era la voz de Jane, me quite la bata y tome mis tacones apoyándome en la pared para ponérmelos, me vi en el espejo y lance la cabeza hacia adelante para recogerlo.

-"Voy!" grite mientras me acomodaba una peluca larga del mismo color fucsia de mi falda, antes de salir voltee a ver a Jake, se había sentado en la silla nuevamente, me agache a su lado.

-"Debo salir, estarás bien?" pregunte.

-"Yo también debo salir" contesto al rato "No hemos terminado de hablar ok" me dijo muy serio colocándose de pie, en el proceso me tomo de la mano y me levanto también.

-"Jacob, no puedo decirte nada, Meredith lo hará cuando este lista" le dije, él me tomo de la barbilla, me vio directamente a los ojos, como intentando sacarme la información de mis pupilas.

-"No hay necesidad, ya lo entendí" dijo, pero la que se quedo sin entender fui yo, Jacob me soltó y camino dos pasos, lo hale de la mano.

-"Jacob, me asustas, que estas pensando?" pregunte aterrada, Jacob estaba muy dolido y furioso y eso, en él, era mala combinación.

_Pum, pum, pum_

-"¡ANARELLA!" Me llamo nuevamente Jane de afuera, demonios tenía que marcharme, Jacob se adelanto y abrió la puerta saliendo a un lado de Jane, que se quedo atónita cuando lo vio salir, yo me quede en la puerta viendo como se marchaba, sin tener idea de que pasaba por su cabeza.

-"No sabía que estabas tan ocupada ahí dentro, lamento la interrupción" me dijo Jane con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-"Muérete Jane" le dije pasándole por un lado, hacia la entrada del bar, escuche su risa detrás pero seguí mi camino, al entrar al bar busque como loca a Jacob, no lo encontré, pero Madame me había colocado bailes en la tarima del local hoy, así que aunque viera a Jacob no iba a poder acercarme para hablarle, sin embargo antes de empezar mi numero baje al bar, a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento entonces alguien me tomo por el brazo.

-"Srta. Anarella, tanto tiempo sin verla", voltee un poco asustada a ver quién me había tomado del brazo "Casi no te reconozco con ese cabello" me dijo un hombre rubio muy sonriente, muy a mi pasear sonreí y baje un poco la guardia.

-"Señor Phelps, cuánto tiempo" le dije haciendo una reverencia.

-"Jasper, llámame Jasper" me dijo sonriendo "hoy me aceptas un trago?" me dijo "Quisiera entregarte algo" me dijo susurrando, pero entonces divise a Embry por la barra del bar, si no me había podido encontrar con Jacob, podía entonces hablar con él.

-"Lo siento Jasper, pero hoy me toca tarima, si me disculpas" dije lo más educada posible, él me vio con una sonrisa de medio lado y asintió soltando mi brazo, entonces corrí hacia la barra.

-"Embry!" lo llame por encima de la música, él me escucho.

-"Que sucede Anarella"

-"Jacob, esta como loco, no sé qué demonios se le metió en la cabeza, pero vigílalo si?" en eso me fije que Madame venia hacia mí, era hora de subir y se estaba retrasando el show por mí.

-"Que le paso?" preguntó Embry.

-"Vigílalo!" le dije antes de que Madame me alcanzara, me encamine apresurada a las escaleras de la tarima, Madame me dio una mirada severa de advertencia, sonreí apenada y subí los escalones posicionándome en el centro de la tarima, las luces se apagaron dejando solo una redonda y muy brillante alumbrándome, el local se quedo en relativo silencio, abrí mis manos y extendí mis brazos hacia los lados, mirando al techo del local, mientras comenzaba la música, respire profundo y repase la coreografía mentalmente, la había hecho en otras oportunidades y confiaba en que me la sabia de memoria, entonces en lo que la parte suave e instrumental de la música empezó a sonar dije para mi sola.

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_

Y entonces en ese momento de la noche, deje de ser Bella Swan para convertirme en Anarella por completo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**La Muerte:**

**Bella Pov:**

-"No puedes hacer eso! Voy a matar a Embry!" dijo Jacob furioso al saber que había accedido a _trabajar _con ellos en el plan con Mike Newton.

-"No puedes hacer nada Jake, ya tome la decisión voy a ayudarlos y punto" dije mientras me terminaba de arreglar para salir al bar.

Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que había accedido con Embry a ayudarlos, así que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para arrepentirme, además, desde que Madame me había _condenado_ a seguir trabajando aquí mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más.

-"No!" dijo Jacob de manera fuerte viéndome fijamente.

-"Aunque digas lo que digas, no puedes mandar sobre mi" le dije.

-"Bella" me voltee fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"Deja de llamarme así!" le dije furiosa, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo siento" dijo "solo me preocupo por ti"

-"Jacob, tenemos que trabajar en conjunto para poder ganar esto, no podemos permitir que siga viniendo a atormentarme, o a tomarla con otra chica"

-"Por qué siempre quieres ser la mártir?"

-"No exageres" dije palmeándole la mejilla "además, ustedes van a cuidarme, sé que no dejaran que me haga daño"

-"Tengo ganas de matarlo" dijo lleno de furia.

-"Pero no lo harás, lo que vamos a hacer es un escarmiento estamos?" dije preocupada.

Él tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

-"Vamos, ya es casi hora" dijo caminado hasta la puerta.

-"Jacob, no puedes hacer nada estúpido" le dije, él solo se rió.

-"Como si eso fuera posible" dijo y salió de mi camerino.

-"Jacob!" lo llame siguiéndolo, pero no pude alcanzarlo, él salió directo al bar y yo no estaba lista todavía, resople furiosa y me regrese sobre mis pasos a terminar de arreglarme.

Hoy, Jasper Phelps había regresado al bar, me senté a tomarme un par de tragos con él, le confesé que no había leído mas su columna por falta de tiempo, él rió diciendo que no me preocupara que últimamente su columna era más aburrida que de costumbre, reí desestresándome al estar con él, aunque seguía arisca a repetir clientes y me sentaba con él obligada por Madame Jeanette, no podía evitar el hecho de que este chico me caía muy bien.

Entonces lo vi llegar, Mike Newton entro por la puerta del local, lo vi antes de que él pudiera verme, un temblor de puro miedo me recorrió la espalda, sentí que mis piernas no tenían circulación, menos mal estaba sentada, coloqué ambas manos sobre la mesa, Jasper se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud.

-"Anarella estas bien? Que sucede?" sacudí la cabeza.

-"Nada, nada, solo vi a un fantasma" dije con una sonrisa disimulada, pero creo que se vio mas como una mueca que una sonrisa, Jasper volteo a ver hacia a donde había visto hacia unos minutos, Newton estaba saludando a Jane con un beso en la mano, se acerco a su oído diciéndole algo, Jane volteo hacia donde me encontraba y me señalo, mi estomago se encogió de miedo y de rabia, Jane me vendió de la manera más fácil, Mike Newton volteo en dirección a donde apuntaba el dedo de Jane y al verme me sonrió, lanzándome un beso con su mano, inmediatamente voltee mi rostro.

Jasper no estaba perdiendo detalle de la escena, se volteo y me vio subiendo una ceja, dio un sorbo a su trago y me pregunto.

-"Amigo?" dudoso, yo negué repetidamente .

-"Cliente fijo?" volvió a preguntar "como yo?" completó, volví a negar.

-"Mike Newton es todo menos parecido a ti" le dije tomándome lo que quedaba de mi trago, Jasper abrió de mas sus ojos.

-"Él es Mike Newton?" pregunto asombrado, mientras se volteaba a verlo mejor, Newton estaba encaminándose al reservado de Madame, estaba segura que iba a conseguir un rato conmigo y no sé por qué, presentía que Madame no me iba a negar, cerré mis ojos respirando profundo.

-"Si" le conteste a Jasper, "lo conoces?"

-"No personalmente, pero si conozco a Patrick" dijo, claro, Jasper escribía de política y el padre de Newton era el senador, además los padres de ambos debían conocerse.

-"A veces viene" le dije sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-"Nunca lo habría imaginado" dijo en tono medio burlón, lo vi extrañada, parecía que se estaba burlando.

-"Dime algo" me dijo dando otro sorbo a si trago, le hizo señas a Paola que estaba cerca para que nos trajeran dos tragos nuevos, una vez se retiro Paola, le dije.

-"Que quieres saber?" le pregunte.

-"Ustedes ofrecen servicios nada mas de chicas?" pregunto, lo vi realmente extrañada, Jasper subió sus manos enseñándome las palmas para que no sacara juicios prematuros.

-"No lo tomes a mal, pero veraz, Mike Newton tiene reputación bastante dudosa a lo que mujeres se refiere" dijo acercándoseme un poco inclinándose sobre la mesa, me acerque también para poder oírlo "si me entiendes?" pregunto subiendo un poco sus cejas, reí en voz alta, parecía una risa histérica.

-"Ohh si, si se dé que hablas" conteste, Jasper me vio con ojos desorbitados "él mismo me lo dijo" le confié, Jasper me vio abriendo sus ojos y su boca impresionado, pero no sabía si era porque le había confirmado la noticia o por que yo había salido con Newton, después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y le dio una palmada a la mesa.

-"No entiendo, si no le gustan las mujeres para que viene a un bar donde lo que se comercializa son precisamente mujeres?" dijo medio riendo recostándose de nuevo en el espaldar de la silla, yo me quede en silencio, Paola llego con las bebidas nuevas, le di las gracias y se retiro entonces Jasper se adelanto tomando una de mis manos.

-"Lo siento" me dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "no lo decía con ánimos de ofenderte, de verdad lo siento" me dijo y parecía realmente sincero, sonreí colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"No te preocupes, no me ofendí" dije "estoy acostumbrada" me encogí de hombros.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que una chica como tú callera aquí" dijo, reí.

-"Vas a seguir con eso?, no voy a darte la entrevista" le dije, él me sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, me asuste de nuevo me voltee a ver y me encontré con Madame.

-"Anarella, por favor ven" me dijo, asentí y me levante lentamente, Jasper intervino.

-"Disculpe Madame, pero creo que todavía estoy en mi tiempo" dijo viendo su reloj, Madame lo vio con una sonrisa muy diplomática.

-"Se acabo hace media hora guapo, te la dejaría pero ya tiene otra cita" le dijo, yo me volví hacia Jasper y le sonreí apenada.

-"Nos vemos otro día" le conteste, él asintió viéndome a los ojos, yo estaba aterrada, sabía que Madame me iba a llevar con Newton, estaba segura, me fui temblando de la mesa de Jasper.

Madame no se molesto siquiera en decirme palabra, me llevo a el ala izquierda del local y me señalo un reservado de cortinas vaporosas negras, asentí y camine hasta las cortinas, Madame se retiro hasta su propio reservado, yo levante mi vista y me encontré con Embry y Jacob cerca de la barra ambos estaban cruzados de brazos viéndome, Embry estaba muy alerta y Jacob se veía entre preocupado y furioso.

Al verlos me relaje, pero solo un poco, respire profundo y me encamine a las cortinas, le di un último vistazo a mis protectores, ellos asintieron a la vez, cerré mis ojos un segundo nada más y repetí para mí misma.

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_

Y retire las cortinas, con la mejor sonrisa que Anarella podía ofrecer.

**Jacob Pov:**

Estaba endemoniadamente nervioso, Bella acababa de entrar al reservado de la rata aquella, quería matar a golpes a Embry por siquiera haberle contado los planes que teníamos, yo sabía que la mejor manera de hacerlo caer era con Bella o Mer, pero ambas me dolían y mucho, Bella era mi mejor amiga, la quería de verdad, ella había estado en mis peores momentos y yo en los de ella, le debía lealtad hasta la muerte, y por otro lado estaba Ángela, la que estaba seguro seria la mujer de mi vida, el amor que esa flaca me producía era incomparable con cualquier cosa que había sentido alguna vez.

Ella ahora estaba sufriendo, algo le pasaba pero no sabía que era, Bella lo sabía y no me lo decía por que Ángela selo había pedido, maldita solidaridad femenina, eso hacía que me imaginara cualquier cantidad de situaciones desastrosas, pensé que el imbécil de Newton había abusado de Ángela, pero, Bella me había dicho que él le había confesado que era Gay, los gay no están con mujeres eso es lo lógico no? Pero entonces que era lo que le podía pasar a mi flaca para que no quisiera contarme? o peor, para que le diera miedo contarme?

-"Disculpa" me llamaron por un costado, me voltee aun cruzado de brazos, era un hombre rubio, casi de mi altura, lo conocía, era el chico que siempre andaba preguntando por Bella cuando se había marchado la otra semana, de hecho Bella estaba con él hace unos minutos.

-"Dígame" le conteste educadamente, cliente es cliente.

-"Tu eres amigo de Anarella?" me pregunto directo, lo vi extrañado, le di la frente, dejando a Embry vigilando el reservado donde estaba Bella.

-"Yo no cuadro citas, si quiere una con Anarella, vaya donde Madame" dije señalando con la cabeza a la izquierda que era donde se encontraba su reservado.

-"No quiero una cita, quiero ayudar" me dijo levantando sus palmas.

-"No sé a qué se refiere" conteste con la misma actitud.

-"Mi nombre es Jasper Phelps" dijo extendiéndome su mano, lo vi extrañado pero la estreche.

-"Jacob" conteste.

-"Jacob, te propongo un trato" me dijo lo vi realmente desconfiado.

-"No arreglo citas con ninguna de las chicas, si quieres algo de ellas, pídeselo a Madame" volví a decir, me puse un poco en guardia no sabía las intenciones de este tipo, aunque por Bella sabía que no era malo, sin embargo yo nunca confiaba a ninguno de los hombres que venían para acá.

-"No quiero nada con alguna de las chicas, más bien quiero saber algo de un cliente" me dijo en voz baja, ahora sí que lo entendía menos.

-"Soy periodista Jacob, y estoy casi seguro que el hombre con el que esta Anarella en aquel reservado es el hijo de un político que me encantaría dejar en ridículo"

De repente este tal Jasper me cayó mucho mejor, lo vi sonriendo como si fuera una señal de que debíamos hacer lo que teníamos planeado, me acerque un poco hablándole bajo.

-"Si tienes tiempo quédate para el show, si debes marcharte, déjame tu numero y te hare llegar toda la información que pueda"

Me extendió una tarjeta personal, la tome guardándola en mi bolsillo.

-"Si no te importa preferiría que Anarella no supiera, esa chica me cae bien y no quisiera que pensara que me quiero aprovechar de eso"

Di una risotada.

-"No le diré nada, pero a ella no le molestaría saber lo que quieres hacer eso júralo" entonces Embry me palmeo el brazo, voltee a verlo.

-"Se la está llevando vamos" dijo sin apartar la vista del reservado, voltee y vi que Newton llevaba tomada del brazo a Bella, ella sonreía pero se le notaba que estaba asustada, volteo un segundo y su mirada se cruzo con la mía, me di un puño mental, no debí acceder a que ella formara parte del plan si le pasaba algo iba a ser mi culpa.

Me aleje sin siquiera despedirme de aquel hombre, Embry y yo salimos por la puerta trasera, logre ver como Quil, le abría la puerta de pasajero de un auto lujoso y negro como la noche a Bella, ella entro seguida de Newton, entonces fuimos a montarnos en el Fiat de Embry, era más discreto que mi camión, Quil corrió a nuestro encuentros subiéndose en la parte trasera del auto.

-"Regal Streat" dijo al subirse, "no dijo el numero, pero van a esa calle" Embry arranco el auto siguiendo el auto negro a una distancia prudente, mis manos sudaban preocupado por Bella, no podía pasarle nada o nunca me lo perdonaría, Quil me coloco una mano en el hombro.

-"Va a estar bien Jake, llegaremos a tiempo, el plan va a salir bien cálmate"

Asentí recostando la cabeza del espaldar del asiento.

-"Espero que no se le ocurra hacerle nada en el auto" dije, para eso ninguno de los tres tuvo respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio mientras seguíamos el par de luces rojas del auto negro.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Debo confesarte que nunca pensé que aceptarías salir del bar conmigo" me dijo Newton que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sedan negro, voltee a verlo con una sonrisa fingida, mi voz iba a temblar demasiado si hablaba y no podía quedar tan en evidencia de mi miedo.

-"Estas muy linda" dijo, sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza "desde la última vez que te vi, has cambiado" coloque un mechón de cabellos tras mi oreja y disimuladamente, acomode el prendedor en mi escote que me había hecho llegar Quil en lo que salí del bar, era un micrófono, así que grabaría todo lo que Newton estaba diciendo.

-"Sigo igual" dije en voz baja.

-"No" contesto él riéndose un poco "estas mas radiante, no sé, mas mujer?" dijo, me voltee a verlo realmente extrañada.

-"Si ya se, ya se, debes pensar que por qué no me simpatiza tu género, no se apreciarlas, al contrario Anarella, las conozco muy bien" dijo subiendo una de sus piernas al asiento, haciendo que su espalda diera con la puerta del auto, colocando su mirada frente a mí, extendió una mano y toco mi brazo sutilmente, no pude evitar retirarlo de su roce.

-"Por qué? Si no te gustan las mujeres, vas al bar de Madame?" pregunte, él retiro su mano por completo y se recostó de la puerta resoplando fuertemente, me encogí de miedo.

-"Ya eso te lo había contado, no recuerdas Anarella? No me digas que aparte de mujer eres lenta o estúpida" dijo con los dientes apretados.

-"Lo siento, lo olvide" dije encogiéndome un poco mas pegándome de la puerta alejándome de él, en qué momento había accedido a participar en esto? Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y aunque estaba segura de que Jacob me seguía, no podía evitar sentirme realmente vulnerable y sola con este hombre.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, el auto seguía rodando.

-"A donde me llevas?" le pregunte, él parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-"La verdad no te importa, para eso le pago a tu dueña no?" dijo como si me tratara de un perro.

-"Yo no tengo dueña, Mike" dije a la defensiva.

-"No?" pregunto burlón "pues a mí me parece que sí, ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales, normalmente seducen y enamoran a cualquier idiota para que les pague todo, pero las de tu clase son peores" dijo acercándoseme, quedamos a poca distancia, yo no tenía como echarme más para atrás.

-"Ustedes van de frente" me dijo cerca de mi rostro "no se van por las ramas, quieren dinero, eso es todo y hacen cualquier cosa para obtenerlo" dijo mientras su nariz entraba en contacto con mi barbilla, me estremecí de asco y miedo.

-"Vez como estas temblando?" me dijo burlándose "Eres la peor!" se retiro dando una risotada "Estas temblando de miedo, no querías salir conmigo y accedes únicamente por la plata! Es que no vales nada?"

-"Tiemblo por que se dé que eres capaz" dije en voz baja "casi me matas una vez" dije.

-"Pero no lo hice" contesto "eso cuenta, por que estas aquí viva y respirando"

-"Que quieres de nosotras Mike? Por qué sigues yendo al bar? Por qué te empeñas en salir con mujeres si nos odias tanto?"

-"Porque son una plaga!" dijo molesto, me encogí un poco mas por miedo, él auto se detuvo y el chofer se bajo Mike bajo la ventanilla y le dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí dentro que él vigilara el perímetro, subió de nuevo la ventanilla y me enfrentó.

-"Son una plaga" volvió a decir en voz baja "La sociedad me obliga a estar con alguna de ustedes cuando ni siquiera las soporto! Mi padre me dice que vaya al bar para que crearme una reputación de mujeriego que odio!" dijo y su voz se quebró un poco, todo mi cuerpo temblaba asustado.

-"Pero sabes que odio más?" me pregunto viéndome a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de lagrimas, negué con la cabeza.

-"Odio envidarte tanto" dijo "odio como los hombres del bar te ven, como si fueras un tesoro, como si fueras una obra maestra de Dios" dijo lleno de pura envidia, cubrió entonces su rostro con sus manos, por un mísero segundo sentí lastima por él, y en cierto modo identificada, ambos teníamos que demostrar algo distinto a lo que realmente éramos.

-"Mike" dije en n susurro "no tiene que ser así, no debes ser el único, no eres el único con esa condición, busca ayuda, busca lugares donde vayan hombres con tu condición sexual, obviamente te vas a sentir mal en un lugar como en el que yo trabajo, tienes que hacerle frente a tu verdad" me adelante un poco y pose una de mis manos en su rodilla, él levanto el rostro surcado de lagrimas.

-"No lo entiendes" dijo atormentado con dientes apretados.

-"Mike" dije echándome de nuevo para atrás, su mirada me asusto, pensé que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-"Mi padre no va a dejar que lo haga, él tiene demasiado poder, tengo que hacer algo radical, tengo que hacerle entender que no puede obligarme!" dijo y empezó a darse golpes con sus manos en su cabeza, este hombre estada desquiciado, busque como loca la manija de la puerta para bajarme, él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se me lanzo encima halándome por las piernas, quede acostada en el mueble del auto con él encima de mí, empecé a gritar como loca, donde estaba Jacob? O Embry? En mi rostro cayeron lágrimas provenientes de los ojos de Mike.

-"Lo siento" me dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos mi cuello y empezaba a apretar.

-"Eres un daño colateral, en lo que él vea lo que puedo hacer, me va a dejar en paz" dijo y sentí como me apretaban mas y mas sus manos, intente golpearlo pero fueron en vano, estire mi mano hacia el techo del auto, mientras intentaba locamente meter algo de oxigeno a mis pulmones, mis dedos entraron en contacto con la luz del techo del auto, me estire haciendo amagos de las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo y active las luces internas de la cabina.

Mike seguía apretando, esta vez no se detuvo por miedo, estaba dispuesto a terminar el trabajo, pensé en Edward y en el tiempo en la casa de la playa, recordé sus besos y sus carisias y sonreí al tiempo que una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla, escuche a lo lejos un pitido, serian mis oídos? Dentro de la iluminada cabina se abrió un espacio negro, tiraron de algo que me sujetaba y deje de sentir presión en mi cuello, sin embargo estaba metida en un embotamiento muy profundo y no entendía que sucedía, estaba muy próxima a desmayarme, podía sentir como las sombras se apoderaban de mi vista y de mis músculos, una sombra nueva se coloco sobre mí, zarandeándome un poco, trate de enfocar la vista pero no veía nada con claridad.

-"Anarella!" me gritaron "no me hagas esto! Reacciona!" me gritaron realmente fuerte, esa voz la conocía, sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada en especifico, me halaron por los pies y me depositaron en el pavimento frio, estaba recostada en el regazo de alguien.

-"Respira!" me gritaron "por el amor de Dios respira!" entonces entendí a que se refería, aspire salvajemente introduciendo oxigeno en mis pulmones, al respirar tan fuerte me dio una tos incontrolable, tosí como loca, la persona que me tenia sujeta me sentó mas derecha y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, mientras me decía una y otra vez _respira, vamos Bella, respira._

-"Jacob?" pregunte en lo que pude hablar, en efecto estaba en el regazo de Jacob.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, nunca debí acceder a que hicieras esto" dijo abrazándome sutilmente, todavía estaba asustado por mí, pero aliviado de que estuviera relativamente bien.

-"Tranquilo" dije acariciándole el brazo "estoy bien" dije con voz ronca, la garganta me ardía.

Entonces escuche una risa burlona a no mucha distancia, subí la vista y me fije en el ambiente que me rodeaba.

Inconsciente en el suelo, estaba el chofer del auto, sabía que estaba vivo por que su estomago se movía de arriba abajo, y a unos diez pasos de mi se encontraba Quil y Embry inmovilizando a Mike contra el capo del auto negro, él que se reía era Mike, intente colocarme de pie, mi vestido era corto y me estaba dando mucho frio, Jacob me ayudo en el proceso.

Mike volvió a reír y Embry aplico más fuerte la llave que le hacía a la espalda, haciendo que la risa se convirtiera en un quejido.

-"Cállate mariquita" le dijo Embry con dientes apretados.

-"Tienes suerte perrita" me dijo Newton viéndome "Cada vez que intento matarte alguien te rescata" dijo y volteo a ver a Jacob, yo me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de controlar el frio en mi piel.

-"Tu?" le dijo viendo a Jacob "Tu fuiste a rescatar también a la morena flaca, te recuerdo" dijo viendo de frente e Jacob "Que eres, el superhéroe de las putas?" Jacob se alejo de mí y me tambalee un poco al intentar tomarlo del brazo, fue con determinación y una furia ciega hasta donde estaba Mike, Embry lo levanto del auto aun inmovilizándolo y Jacob le propino un golpe en el estomago que me hizo erizar la piel, sonó muy estruendoso.

-"Te voy a matar desgraciado, te juro que te mato!" le dijo y volvió a subir su mano.

-"Jake no!" dije corriendo a su encuentro, Quil me agarro a mi.

-"Déjalo" me dijo al oído "esta rata se lo merece" yo levante mis piernas, tratando de soltarme del agarre de Quil, Jacob entonces le propino otro golpe a Mike, este fue en las costillas, el contacto de los golpes de Jake contra la piel de Mike hacia que se me crispara la piel.

-"Jacob, déjalo, lo vas a matar!" dije entre lagrimas, Newton estaba sin aire y adolorido, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa burlona del rostro, la sonrisa que estaba segura sacaba a Jacob de sus casillas.

-"Jacob detente" le dije entre lagrimas, Jacob volteo a verme, su cara estaba desfigurada de la rabia.

-"Él te hizo daño! Casi te mata a ti y a Ángela como puedes defenderlo?" me grito furioso.

-"No vale la pena, ya tenemos las pruebas, no te ensucies las manos con él" le dije llorando.

-"Merece morir" dijo y se devolvió a golpearlo de nuevo, Mike había quedado inconsciente en el camino y estaba de rodillas aun sostenido por Embry, Jacob subió la mano cerrando el puño para propinarle un golpe en la nuca, eso no iba a salir bien, todo lo vi en cámara lenta tenía que hacer algo y no sabía que, si Jacob daba ese golpe iba a matarlo o a dejarlo realmente herido y el que iba a pagar las consecuencias iba a ser Jake, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-"Ángela está embarazada!" grite sin medir consecuencias, Jacob detuvo el golpe solo a centímetros del cráneo de Mike, Embry lo soltó y éste cayo inconsciente al suelo, Quil aflojo su agarre, tres pares de ojos me vieron fijamente sin poder creer lo que había dicho, camine dos pasos, separándome de Quil.

-"No destruyas tu vida matándolo, Ángela te necesita y tu hijo también" le dije entre lagrimas.

-"Eso es lo que tiene?" pregunto Jacob de repente muy débil "está embarazada? Está esperando a mi hijo?" pregunto viéndome a los ojos, los suyos empezaban a empañarse.

Asentí aun llorando.

-"Ella está asustada de que no creas que es tuyo, tiene terror de que la dejes, yo la convencí de que te lo dijera, pero estaba esperando un momento oportuno" le dije, Jacob cayó de rodillas, corrí a su encuentro.

"Jacob! Jacob!" dije corriendo a su encuentro, me agache a su lado y lo abrace por el cuello.

-"Lo siento, no debí decírtelo, pero…" dije sin saber cómo terminar mi idea, Jacob me paso una mano a la espalda y me pego a él abrazándome, estaba llorando como jamás lo había visto, así nos quedamos un rato, hasta que alguien toco mi hombro, me voltee y vi a Embry agachado a mi lado, me extendió las llaves de su auto.

-"Llévalo a casa, debemos movernos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaos de Newton, sácalo de aquí" me dijo, asentí y él me ayudo a colocarme de pie, tome las llaves mientras Quil ayudaba a Jacob, entonces lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al auto, antes de subirme quite el prendedor de mi traje y se lo extendí a Embry.

-"Ustedes sabrán mas que hacer con él que yo" dije, Embry asintió tomándolo, vi que saco su celular y una tarjeta de presentación que se me hizo familiar, mientras marcaba me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo unos pasos, Quil abrió la puerta del piloto.

-"Puedes conducir?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Solo me molesta el cuello de resto estoy bien" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Eres muy valiente" me dijo sonriéndome, sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, había estado tan asustada en todo el proceso, que podía sentirme cualquier cosa menos valiente.

Jacob subió en el asiento del copiloto sin protestar por querer manejar, arranque el auto y tome el camino a mi casa, Jacob tampoco se quejo de lo despacio de mi manejo.

Llegamos a mi casa y me acompaño hasta arriba, iba en un silencio ensordecedor, me sentía culpable de su tristeza, aunque no tenia porque y aparte me sentía culpable, por que los había traicionado a ambos, a Ángela por no cumplir mi promesa y a Jacob por no haberle contado antes, llegamos a mi departamento y pensé que se iba a marchar dejándome sola, pero me siguió, paso a mi sala mientras yo cerraba las puertas, vi el reloj, era media noche, lo vi sorprendida, pensé que sería mucho más tarde.

-"Quieres algo Jake?" le pregunte, él sacudió la cabeza y se dejo caer en el sofá, lo deje solo y fui a mi habitación me quite el vestido plateado y los tacones, tome mi toalla y me metí en la regadera, estaba sucia y necesitaba sacarme las manos de Newton de encima.

Me enjabone el cuerpo como 4 veces al igual que el cabello, salí y al verme en el espejo se me escapo un suspiro, mi rostro estaba bien pero mi cuello no, tenía las marcas claras de que alguien había intentado ahorcarme, me coloque unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de rayas blancas y rosas, me cepille el cabello y salí a buscar a Jake, estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, me senté en el sofá y él se recostó en mis piernas, le acaricie el cabello y la frente repetidas veces, él subió su vista y se encontró con la mía, subió sus manos y toco las marcas que estaban en mi cuello.

-"Lo lamento" me dijo refiriéndose a las marcas, tome su mano y la baje.

-"Estoy bien" le dije con voz ronca.

-"No, no lo estas, debí llegar más rápido" dijo y se incorporo sentándose "me perdonas?"

-"Solo si tú me perdonas a mi" le dije colocándole una mano en la mejilla, él coloco la suya sobre la mía.

-"Por que no me lo dijo?" me pregunto dolido.

-"Esta asustada" conteste.

-"De mi?" pregunto aun mas dolido.

-"Jake tienes que entender, no es fácil estando en la situación que nos encontramos ella y yo" dije tratando de explicarle.

-"Pero yo sabía que ella no…" dijo enderezándose "Quiero decir yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando la invite a salir la primera vez" dijo sin alzar el tono de voz, de solo imaginarme la primera cita de Jacob y Ángela sonreí.

-"Pero es un bebe Jacob, no es un noviazgo o una salida inocente, es un bebe de por medio, le dio miedo que la rechazaras"

-"No entiendo" dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-"Jacob yo si la entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Edward" él me vio extrañado.

-"No puedo decirle en que trabajo, me da vergüenza que sepa lo que hago, lo amo demasiado como para causarle ese dolor" respire profundo y continué "a ella le pasa igual, de solo pensar que puedas dudar de ella le rompe el corazón"

-"Yo no dudo de ella Bella" dijo bajito "estoy seguro de que es mío" dijo y le sonreí enormemente.

-"Sabia que ibas a reaccionar así" le dije, él correspondió mi sonrisa y me abrazo.

-"Gracias" me dijo al oído "te portaste como una campeona, gracias" volvió a repetir, le palmee la espalda.

-"Gracias a Dios ya paso" le dije "Que van a hacer con Newton?" pregunte.

-"No te preocupes, nunca más va a hacer nada mas, vamos a chantajearlo con sacar su verdadero yo a la luz pública, quien sabe?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "a lo mejor lo sacan sin siquiera decirle" dijo dando una risotada.

-"De que hablas Jake?" pregunte, él sacudió la cabeza para que no le prestara atención.

-"Princesa, te puedo pedir un favor?" me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-"Claro" dije "que necesitas?"

-"Puedo quedarme aquí?" pregunto dudoso, lo vi extrañada, imagine que querría ir corriendo a ver a Ángela, él pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-"Ella está bien en mi casa, pero, si la veo ahora, no voy a poder ocultar que se lo del embarazo, quiero pensar bien las cosas antes de decidir qué hacer" me dijo, asentí entendiéndolo.

-"Claro, puedes quedarte" le dije, además así me sentiría más segura que durmiendo sola después de todo lo que había pasado.

Jacob fue hasta mi cuarto de baño a darse una ducha rápida también, mientras lo hacía yo me serví un vaso con agua y me tome dos relajantes musculares que todavía tenia del primer ataque de Newton, el cuello me molestaba bastante, me recosté en mi cama y tome mi celular y le marque a Edward, era muy tarde pero necesitaba escuchar su voz.

-"Preciosa?" dijo al atenderme.

-"Hola Ángel" le dije con una sonrisa "disculpa la hora"

-"Estas bien?" pregunto.

-"Ahora mucho mejor" escuche su risa tras el teléfono.

-"Y eso? Llamando a esta hora?" pregunto, su voz se oía un poco mas despejada.

-"Quería escucharte" le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Que bueno, a mí también me gusta escucharte" dijo sonriendo pero luego pregunto "Estas afónica?" con voz de extrañado.

-"Un poco" conteste aclarando mi garganta.

-"Y como estuvo tu día?" me pregunto.

-"Acelerado" conteste sin entrar en detalles "y el tuyo?"

-"Aburridísimo, te extrañe mucho" dijo y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Yo te extraño mas" le conteste.

-"Cuando nos vemos?" pregunto insistente.

-"Mañana, necesito estar contigo, nos vemos mañana?" pregunte mordiéndome el labio, estaba tentada a montarme en el auto de Embry e irme para su casa de inmediato.

-"Mañana me parece perfecto" contesto Edward "te invito al almorzar?" me pregunto "Puedo cocinar para ti"

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, tener una cita normal con mi Edward, sonreí asintiendo.

-"Eso suena perfecto" le dije sonriendo.

-"Entonces es una cita" dijo con mi mismo tono de voz

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces, te quiero" le dije a modo de despedida.

-"Y yo aun mas" contestó, trancamos la llamada y me recosté sonriendo en mis almohadas.

Jacob salió del baño, y me sonrió se había colocado de nuevo los pantalones que llevaba antes y estaba sin camisa, no era primera vez que dormíamos juntos pero, algo me dijo que era mejor que no lo hiciéramos hoy, él tuvo la misma idea.

-"Duermo hoy en la sala si?" me dijo, yo asentí estando de acuerdo.

Jacob se acerco inclinándose sobre la cama, yo me incorpore un poco, él beso mi frente y yo lo abrace ligeramente, salió de mi habitación y antes de apagar la luz me vio con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Alguna vez has pensado que si tu y yo nos hubiéramos enamorado, las cosas serian más fáciles?"

Reí.

-"Si Jacob lo he pesado" conteste en el mismo tono de burla "pero" dije encogiéndome de hombros "no eres mi tipo" dije riendo por lo alto, él se vio falsamente ofendido pero rió conmigo.

-"Tu tampoco el mío princesa" contesto guiñándome el ojo, me lanzo un beso que le respondí igual y apago la luz cerrando la puerta, entonces por fin me dedique a dormir.

El día siguiente llego y me desperté con muchos mas ánimos de los que me acosté, el sol brillaba desde mi ventana, me levante estirándome, hoy era domingo y no trabajaría, además tenía una cita con Edward me levante feliz de la cama, me fui a cepillarme los dientes, luego de estar presentable, salí a la sala, Jacob hacia café, vestía sus pantalones, no se había colocado la camisa, esta estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala, al escuchar ruido subió el rosto, me sonrió.

-"Buenos días" me dijo al verme

-"Hola, descansaste?" pregunte acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, él asintió.

-"Si, si dormí un poco" dijo como para no entrar en detalles.

-"Si quieres anda al cuarto de baño, yo acomodo aquí el café" le dije, él volvió a asentir dejándome sola en la sala, yendo hasta mi cuarto para usar el baño.

Serví 2 tazas de café, les coloque azúcar y me dirigí a mi cuarto, quería elegir que me iba a colocar para la cita con Edward, Jacob seguía en el baño, coloque la taza de café humeante en la mesita de noche y mientras le daba un sorbo a la mía abrí mi closet buscando que podía ponerme, no escuche cuando Jacob salió del baño, lo hizo muy silencioso, solo sentí que me hablo muy cerca, asustándome.

-"Que buscas?" me pregunto, su voz era muy fuerte y gruesa, hiso que saltara del susto derramándome el café en la camiseta, estaba muy caliente.

-"JACOB!" grite, alejándome de él.

-"Lo siento!" dijo alejándose un poco impresionado de cómo me había asustado "No quería asustarte" me dijo.

-"Arg!" dije apartándome de él, me senté en la cama y me quite la camisa, quedándome con el sujetador, la bebida estaba muy caliente y no quería quemarme más, tome unas toallitas húmedas que mantenía en la mesa de noche, mientas Jacob abrió la otra puerta del closet buscando una franela que me sirviera para el momento, pero escuche ruido en la sala, ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-"Bella?" me llamo una voz familiar desde la sala, todo el calor se me fue del cuerpo, la voz era la de Edward, empecé a transpirar del miedo, como había entrado? Y como demonios iba a explicar el hecho de que Jacob estaba en mi habitación? Vi con terror a Jacob, él se había quedado alerta pero no tenía idea de quien se trataba, me coloque de pie para buscar algo con que taparme, pero fue muy tarde, Edward entro a mi habitación.

-"Hola preciosa!" me dijo con una sonrisa "Me encontré con Verónica y me dio…" dijo terminando de entrar, pero en eso se fijo en la presencia de Jacob al lado del closet, vio con ojos desorbitados a mi amigo _sin camisa_ que tenia una de mis franelas en sus manos, después volteo a verme a mí que estaba al lado de la cama solo con mi sujetador y mis pantalones, mis ojos se llenaron de terror, como explicar esto?

-"Bella?" me llamo con voz llena de furia "Que, que es esto?" pregunto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**Dolor:**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Emmet yo creo que estamos más que bien" le dije mientras cerraba las carpetas donde estaban los detalles de la reunión con la gente de California.

-"Tu crees Bro?"

-"Por supuesto, por Dios Emmet de cuando acá te da miedo presentar proyectos nuevos?" pregunte colocándome de pie, ya era hora de salir de la oficina, habíamos estado toda la tarde reunidos.

-"No es eso hermano" dijo imitando mis movimientos, es que este proyecto es grande, no quiero meter la pata, además mi cabeza últimamente es un desastre, no le estoy dedicando todo el tiempo y las energías que debería" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Algo de eso tiene que ver con mi prima?" pregunte sonriéndole.

-"Todo tiene que ver con tu prima, no sé cómo arreglar las cosas con ella"

-"Sigue sin hablarte?" pregunte, él asintió.

-"Ayer llame a tu casa y me recordó no muy amablemente que ya no vivías allí" reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Me llamabas a mi?" pregunte.

-"No, claro que no, llamaba para hablar con ella, pero no me dejo decirle nada, al escucharme la voz me dijo eso y me tranco el teléfono"

-"Y que vas a hacer?" pregunte interesado.

-"No tengo idea Bro, porque no me iluminas tu, que andas de lo mas enamorado" me dijo medio burlándose, reí.

-"El hecho de que tu estés amargado por no decirle a una mujer que la amas, no te da derecho de burlarte de los que si lo hacemos" le dije.

-"De verdad no logro entender por qué le dijiste eso a Bella"

-"Emmet, deja ya el tema, eso no se puede explicar, simplemente se siente y ya"

-"Y vale la pena?" pregunto de repente serio "tu crees que valga la pena quedar en semejante evidencia frente a alguien?"

-"Emmet, dime algo?" pregunte ambos nos habíamos sentado de nuevo, separados por mi escritorio.

-"Si no le dices nada a Rosalie, como seguirá tu vida?" pregunte, él me vio y dijo subiendo sus cejas.

-"Igual que siempre" contesto.

-"Exacto" le dije, él me vio subiendo sus cejas de nuevo sin entender a que me refería, sacudí la cabeza y me explique mejor.

-"Tu vida no cambiara, seguirás viniendo al mismo trabajo, despertando en la misma cama, viviendo la misma vida que vives desde hace un montón de años, podría decirse que seguirías seguro" él asintió.

-"Pero que pasaría si Rose cambiara todo eso?" le pregunte sonriendo "Sabes lo adictivo que es no saber que va a pasar al día siguiente, no saber si vas a cenar o a dormir en la casa de ella, que te sorprenda aquí en la oficina o que en cambio te veas pensando cómo puedes hacer para salir más temprano para verla, llamarla para únicamente su voz te alegre el día?" dije con la misma sonrisa en los labios "eso no tiene precio Em, eso lo vale todo" me recosté del espaldar de mi silla.

-"Diablos!" contesto Emmet "Bella te tiene colgado hombre"

Reí.

-"De la mejor manera hermano, de la mejor manera"

-"Pero enfócate si?" dijo serio de repente, me incorpore un poco "Rose y yo, enfócate en eso" dijo juntando sus palmas.

-"Ok" conteste "dime, estas enamorado de Rose? O por lo menos estas en camino a estarlo?" pregunte, él respiro profundo y después de meditarlo un segundo, asintió.

-"Es ella hermano, desde siempre ha sido ella" contesto apenado, sonreí.

-"Emmet habla con ella" le dije, él me vio frunciendo su boca.

-"Atrévete, ve a verla a casa de mis padres, ve a disculparte y dile la verdadera razón de tu alegría por su ruptura con Drake"

-"Edward no…"

-"Nada! Vamos" le dije levantándome, Emmet me siguió pero estaba un poco arisco, salimos de la oficina y bajamos al estacionamiento, yo me dirigí al Volvo Emmet a su Jeep.

-"Esta bien" me dijo antes de subirse, voltee a verlo y di un pequeño aplauso "Pero" dijo poniendo una condición.

-"Ven conmigo" me dijo "no quiero que te quedes, pero puedes hacer que Rose baje, si voy solo no me va a recibir" asentí riendo.

-"Esta bien, te dejo instalado y me voy" asintió, con la cabeza en otra parte, me acerque extendiéndole la mano "dame las llaves yo manejo", él me extendió el juego de llaves.

-"Como vuelves a tu casa?" me pregunto.

-"Allá todavía está el Mustang, no lo he podido llevar a mi departamento" dije encogiéndome de hombros, él asintió y se fue a la puerta del copiloto, le active de nuevo la alarma al volvo y me subí al Jeep de Emmet para manejar a mi casa.

Emmet no dijo palabra en el trayecto, maneje hasta la casa de mis padres, llegue a la familiar entrada, me baje seguido de Emmet, que se acomodo el cuello de la camisa, alisando con sus manos la tela, reí al verlo, me encamine a la puerta, Rosita nos abrió.

-"Edward, que alegría verte" me dijo Rosita con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"No exageres Rosita, solo tengo una semana que no vengo" le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-"Ya estaba acostumbrada a que vivieras aquí de nuevo"

-"Bueno, ya te acostumbraras a tenerme solo de visita" le dije guiñándole un ojo "como están las cosas aquí?" pregunte encaminándome a la sala caminando a su lado.

-"Dentro de lo que cabe bien" dijo "Tu padre, trabajando de mas como es costumbre, tu mamá igual que siempre y tu hermana… bueno todavía un poco rebelde, pero o nos acostumbramos o se ha mejorado un poco" dijo medio sonriendo , sacudí la cabeza.

-"Paciencia Rosita, Alice ya irá mejorando" le dije, ella asintió.

-"Mi prima?" pregunte, Emmet había entrado detrás de nosotros estaba realmente silencioso.

-"Esta en el estudio" contesto "lleva días ahí, está escribiendo"

-"Ya consiguió un tema para su libro?" pregunte contento, me alegraba que por fin pudiera hacer su trabajo.

-"Te la llamo?" me pregunto.

-"No, yo voy a buscarla, porque no le ofreces un whisky a Emmet para que baje la tención" dije volteando a verlo, "yo voy a ver a mi prima" ella asintió y fue hasta el bar, la deje con Emmet y me encamine al estudio, respire profundo antes de entrar, después de todo Rose y yo la ultima vez no habíamos quedado en los mejores términos, pero ella y yo éramos así, nos peleábamos y al rato se nos olvidaba porque habíamos discutido, siempre nos perdonábamos, bote el aire despacio y gire la manija de la puerta, todo para que ella y Emmet se entendieran por enésima vez.

-"Buenas" dije entrando, Rose estaba moviendo el mouse de la computadora con la mano derecha, mientras apoya la mano izquierda en su mandíbula, tenia expresión de aburrida, al escucharme levanto el rostro dejando de prestarle atención a la pantalla.

-"Edward" me dijo sorprendida "no sabía que vendrías"

-"Solo quería saludar a la familia" conteste.

-"No sigues enojado conmigo?" pregunto.

-"No recuerdo bien por que discutimos" le dije riendo, claro que recordaba, y ella seguramente también.

Rose se coloco de pie y fue a mi encuentro abrazándome.

-"Lo siento" dijo bajito en lo que le correspondí el abrazo "Solo me preocupo por ti"

-"Lo se prima, yo sé, no te preocupes, discúlpame tu por gritarte" le dije, ella se separo de mi sacudiendo la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto, se separo y volvió a la computadora.

-"Veo que ya estas escribiendo, me alegra saber que encontraste un tema, me puedo enterar o es top secret" pregunte.

Rose rió por lo alto, la vi extrañado y entonces volteo su computadora portátil en mi dirección, tenia abierto un juego de cartas, la vi sorprendido.

-"Todavía, cero ideas" me contesto, "me obligo a sentarme aquí por horas pero nada sale de mi cerebro" dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

-"Para que te presionas? Sabes que si lo haces nada se te ocurrirá"

-"Edward en 4 meses debo entregar el primer manuscrito, completo de la historia" dijo preocupada "si no empiezo a escribir ahora, no me va a dar tiempo"

-"Y no tienes, no sé, alguna técnica para calmarte o algo que te haga subir la imaginación"

-"Se llama musa, primo" dijo sonriendo, mientras cerraba la laptop "y no, no tengo nada que me produzca algo de musa, creo que la perdí por completo"

-"Solo estas bloqueada, no es primera vez que te ocurre no?" pregunte, ella negó.

-"No, no es primera vez, solo que Dios! Estoy aburrida, no tengo mucho que hacer, Alice es muy niña, tu te fuiste, Drake también" dijo haciendo una mueca "y Emmet se comporta como un idiota" dijo medio sonriendo, me incorpore acercándomele.

-"En eso te puedo ayudar" le dije.

-"De que hablas?" pregunto.

-"Ven, pero" dije antes de salir haciéndole señas con una de mis manos "promete comportarte, me costó un mundo convencerlo de que viniera a verte"

Ella abrió de más sus ojos.

-"Quien vino?" pregunto, la tome de la mano y la lleve a la sala, ella me halo deteniéndome en mitad del pasillo, se detuvo frente a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo y acomodo su cabello, soltando la pinza con que lo tenía agarrado, sonreí al verla hacer eso, volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-"Como me veo?"

-"Hermosa" le dije guiñándole un ojo.

La lleve a la sala y busque a Emmet con la vista, estaba en la sala, el trago estaba en la mesita del centro, no lo había probado, tenía su rostro enterrado en sus palmas.

-"Ejem" dije aclarando la garganta, él levanto la vista.

-"La viste? Me quiere ver?" pregunto colocándose de pie, voltee a mi derecha y Rose camino a mi lado, Emmet le sonrió al verla, me incline y le di un beso a mi prima en el cabello.

-"Los dejo, nos estamos hablando" dije a modo de despedida, ambos asintieron y salí de la sala, fui a la cocina, Rosita estaba ahí, me dijo que mis padres habían llegado, pero que Alice no estaba, salí de la cocina y subí a los cuartos.

Toque la puerta de la habitación de mis padres.

-"Adelante" dijo la voz de mi padre, entre.

-"Edward, que sorpresa hijo" me dijo al verme con una sonrisa, me acerque y palmeamos nuestras espaldas en un corto abrazo.

-"Padre, que bueno verte" dije a modo de saludo "y mi mama?" pregunte.

-"Esta duchándose, acaba de entrar" dijo señalando el cuarto de baño "querías hablar con ella?" pregunto.

-"Solo saludarla, en realidad quería conversar contigo, vamos al estudio?" pregunte.

-"Rose está escribiendo ahí" me dijo.

-"No, ella está con Emmet en la sala, vamos?"

Pregunte, mi papa me vio extrañado pero asintió, bajamos las escaleras y nos encaminamos al estudio sin pasar por la sala, allí todavía estaban Emmet y Rose.

-"Tu me dirás?" pregunto sentándose en su sillón.

-"Papa, tu sabes algo de las terapias con laser para las personas que no pueden caminar?" pregunte, mi papá me vio extrañado, pero asintió.

-"Si, eh escuchado de ellas" contesto "aunque soy cardiólogo, siempre nos enteramos de los últimos avances, esas terapias, son experimentales, muy costosas y a veces riesgosas" contesto "por qué quieres saber?"

-"Es que conozco a alguien que las recibe y quería saber más acerca de ellas" conteste sin dar muchos detalles.

-"Conoces a alguien que las recibe?" pregunto mi papá extrañado "pues te mintieron porque esas terapias solo las hacen en un instituto especial en California" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"No, padre no me mintieron, esa persona las recibe en California" conteste.

-"Y de quien se trata?" pregunto.

-"Es el padre de Bella, la amiga de Rose recuerdas?" pregunte, él me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"La chica con la que estas saliendo?" pregunto, lo vi sorprendido.

-"Aunque no esté mucho por la casa, tu mama siempre me mantiene al tanto" dijo contestando mi muda pregunta, sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Si, es el padre de ella" dije.

-"Que le sucedió?" pregunto, sin entrar en detalles de la relación que manteníamos Bella y yo, le dije más o menos lo que le sucedió al padre de Bella, un enfrentamiento con algunos antisociales, no le conté toda la historia, eso me lo había confiado Bella, no tenia por que repetirlo.

-"Pobre hombre, esas terapias no son fáciles" dijo al terminar de contarle, "pero ese instituto no es sin fines de lucro, el gobierno ayuda al padre de tu amiga?" pregunto, negué

-"Nop, Bella los ayuda mandándoles el dinero" conteste

-"Wow, eso es admirable, esa chica debe trabajar duro" dijo, esta vez asentí

-"Si, trabaja duro, pero ha valido la pena, Bella me ha contado que las terapias le han hecho bastante bien, ya su padre camina con bastón" dije.

-"Que bueno, me alegra escucharlo, los avances de la ciencia siempre son bien recibidos" dijo con voz de médico, sonreí al escucharlo sonreí también para mis adentros, había actuado bien entonces diciéndole a Laura esta mañana que mandara aquel cheque a la cuenta de ese instituto, Bella y su familia merecía una ayuda, no quería que supiera que había sido yo, así que le pedí a Laura que me ayudara en la discreción, Bella no podía enterarse bajo ningún concepto que había mandado a cancelar todas las terapias que le quedaban a su padre en el instituto.

La puerta del estudio se abrió sacándome de mis cavilaciones y dejando entrar a mi madre.

-"Me dijeron que los hombres de la casa estaban aquí reunidos, alguna novedad?" pregunto al entrar.

-"Ninguna amor" le contesto mi padre levantándose, le dio un corto beso en los labios "Edward y yo hablábamos de medicina" dijo sonriéndole, se veían bien juntos.

-"Que novedad" dijo viéndome, me levante y le di un beso en la frente.

Mis padres me invitaron a cenar, Emmet y Rose se habían ido a dar una vuelta y Alice, me conto mi mamá que dormiría en casa de Debie, así que estaban ellos solos, acepte la invitación y comí con ellos, conversamos y reímos un poco en la cena, mi padre me invito un Martini luego, que acepte, mientras seguíamos conversando, me pidió que le contara de mi empresa.

El tiempo fue pasando y ya era noche cerrada para cuando me despedí de ellos, tome las llaves de mi Mustang y salí de mi casa despidiéndome de mis padres, Bella me haba contado ayer que hoy ensayaría hasta tarde, así que no la llame para no atormentarla, aunque moría por saber de ella, llegue a mi casa, me duche y me acosté casi a media noche, quede rendido en cuestión de segundos.

Una musiquita particular me saco de mi ensoñación, era el repique de Bella que sonaba insistente en mi celular, encendí la lámpara de mi mesa de noche y tome el celular, al atender salude sonriendo.

-"Preciosa?" dije al abrir la llamada.

-"Hola Ángel" me dijo, imagine que sonreía "disculpa la hora"

-"Estas bien?" pregunte, aunque me encantaba oírla me preocupe de que algo le pasara, vi el reloj de mi mesa de noche eran casi las 2 de la mañana.

-"Ahora mucho mejor" contesto, produciéndome una risa despreocupada.

-"Y eso? Llamando a esta hora?" pregunte, al saber que nada grave había pasado, me relaje y despeje un poco, me acomode bien sobre las almohadas.

-"Quería escucharte" le dijo y me pareció un poco apenada sonreí enormemente, parecíamos un par de adolescentes llamando en la mitad de la noche para solo decirnos _quería escuchar tu voz_.

-"Que bueno, a mí también me gusta escucharte" le conteste, pero me di cuenta que su voz sonaba distorsionada "Estas afónica?" pregunte intrigado.

-"Un poco" contesto aclarando su garganta como no le dio mucha importancia no me preocupe, a lo mejor se había quedado con la garganta descubierta con el frio de la noche y eso la dejo un poco ronca.

-"Y como estuvo tu día?" pregunte haciendo un poco de conversación.

-"Acelerado" contesto "y el tuyo?"

-"Aburridísimo, te extrañe mucho" dije en un intento de que me pidiera ir a su casa o quisiera venir a la mía.

-"Yo te extrañe mas" contesto con voz risueña.

-"Cuando nos vemos?" pregunte.

-"Mañana, necesito estar contigo, nos vemos mañana?" pregunto dudosa.

-"Mañana me parece perfecto" conteste después de todo era madrugada, si cualquiera de los dos salíamos era peligroso "te invito al almorzar?" le ofrecí "Puedo cocinar para ti"

Le dije, todavía le debía cocinarle, en la casa de la playa nunca lo hice.

-"Eso suena perfecto" dijo transparentándose una sonrisa en su voz.

-"Entonces es una cita" dije sonriendo enormemente.

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces, te quiero" me dijo despidiéndose.

-"Y yo aun mas" conteste, espere a que trancara la llamada, coloque el celular en la mesa de noche nuevamente mientras pensaba que podía prepararle para mañana.

Me levante entrada la mañana, me duche y fui al supermercado, pensaba prepararle algo especial a Bella, hoy era domingo y quería des estresarme del hecho de que a ambos nos había tocado trabajar este sábado, Bella estaba más acostumbrada a eso que yo, pero igual.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios mientras elegía unos filetes para el almuerzo, en lo que Bella se enterara de que las terapias de su padre estabas pagas iba a bajar su nivel de trabajo, eso significaba más tiempo conmigo, termine las compras y fui a dejarlas en casa, coloque a enfriar el vino que usaríamos para brindar.

Era un poco antes de medio día, todavía era temprano, pero pensé que sería buena idea ir a buscarla de una vez, me duche y cambie, una vez listo me subí al Mustang y me encamine al apartamento de Bella, estacione y subí, en el segundo piso me encontré con Verónica, iba subiendo con algunas compras, evidentemente la ayude.

-"Verónica, que placer verte nuevamente" le dije prestándole ayuda, ella me vio extrañada un segundo, como recordando de donde me conocía.

-"Edward, me recuerdas?" le dije "el amigo de Bella" complete, ella me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-"Claro, claro que te recuerdo, como estas guapo?" me dijo dándome las bolsas.

-"Muy bien Verónica, muy bien y tu?"

Verónica me conto algunas cosas de su vida mientras subíamos a su casa, abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar para colocar las bolsas en la cocina, me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

-"Te ofrezco algo guapo?" me pregunto.

-"No gracias" dije educadamente "vine por Bella, la voy a invitar a almorzar" le dije, ella me sonrió.

-"Espera aquí" me dijo alejándose de mi vista, regreso entonces con un sobre blanco, me lo extendió.

-"Es la llave de su casa, me la dejo el otro día que tuvo que marcharse" me dijo, recordé cuando me la lleve, que ella había deslizado un sobre blanco con una copia de su llave a Verónica, asentí recordando.

-"Yo se lo hago llegar" dije, ella me sonrió y me escolto a la puerta.

-"Dale mis cariños a Bella, tengo días que no la veo" me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, le dije que con gusto y me fui a su puerta, toque disimuladamente con mis nudillos la puerta, nada sucedió, pensé que estaba todavía dormida, una idea me rondo por la cabeza y si la despertaba?

Sonreí e introduje la llave que me había dado Verónica, la gire y entre, pero al verme en la sala me fije que tenía que estar despierta, la sala estaba un tanto desordenada y olía a café.

-"Bella?" llame desde la sala, nadie contesto, me encamine hasta su cuarto, al entrar la vi de pie al lado de su cama, le sonreí un poco decepcionado de no haberla podido despertarla como había pensado, sin embargo la salude con una sonrisa.

-"Hola preciosa!" dije mientras entraba a su habitación "me encontré con Verónica y me dio…" dije tratando de explicarle como había entrado, pero entonces me fije bien en la escena que tenia al frente, Bella no estaba sola, un hombre tan alto o más alto que yo, moreno y SIN CAMISA estaba parado frente al closet de Bella con una de sus franelas en su mano, voltee a ver a Bella que se había sentado en la cama, fijándome que también estaba sin camisa, solo tenía su sujetador y sus pantalones puestos.

No entendía o más bien no quería entender que estaba viendo, Bella con otro hombre? En su casa? ella no podía engañarme, nunca la creería capaz, pero ambos estaban sin camisa, era evidente que ese individuo había pasado la noche aquí, pero ella me había llamado en la madrugada, me llamo cuando estaba con otro?

Mi cabeza era un caos y Bella tenía cara de terror y no decía palabra para explicarme que sucedía, me llene de furia y rabia, cerré mis puños con fuerza.

-"Bella?" la llame "Que, que es esto?" pregunte.

**Bella Pov:**

Jacob fue el único de los tres que pudo moverse, lo hizo extendiéndome la franela que había tomado de mi closet, la agito en mi cara para que pudiera tomarla, me la coloque aun temblando, Jacob se adelanto colocándose frente a Edward.

-"Jacob, Jacob Black" le dijo extendiéndole la mano a Edward, éste no levanto la de él, prácticamente no lo veía, solo me veía a mi fijamente.

-"Tu debes ser Edward verdad?" pregunto Jacob, en ese momento Edward lo vio, levanto sus cejas.

-"Me conoces?" pregunto con voz contenida.

-"He oído hablar de ti" contesto asintiendo.

-"Pues a ti nunca te han mencionado" dijo con voz llena de rabia, ahí reaccione un poco.

-"Jake, Jacob" lo llame, ambos voltearon a verme "creo que es mejor que te marches, déjame sola con Edward por favor" dije en voz baja.

-"Estas segura?" pregunto Jacob subiendo sus cejas "no creo que sea buena idea… Edward puede…" dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

-"Bella te dijo que te marcharas, lárgate!" le dijo con voz fuerte, Jacob se pico.

-"Mira…" dijo cruzándose de brazos, marcando los músculos de sus brazos, "Serás muy novio de Bella, pero no te voy a dejar solo con ella, creo que mal interpretaste el hecho de que este aquí"

-"Malinterprete?" pregunto Edward, molesto de la actitud de Jacob, quería matarlo, como se ponía a desafiar a Edward, este se quito la chaqueta, al imaginarme que podía pasar entre los dos me altere, se estaban comportando como unos trogloditas, me adelante colocándome entre los dos.

-"Basta!" dije estirando mis brazos manteniendo la distancia entre ellos dos.

-"Edward" lo llame, él bajo la vista a mis ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz dilatada, estaba iracundo, cerré los ojos un solo segundo.

-"Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada, dame 3 segundos y te explico que paso y por qué se quedo aquí anoche ok?" le dije, Edward no contesto nada, voltee a ver a Jacob.

-"Jake" lo llame, él igual bajo a verme "Por favor vete" le dije en un tono suplicante.

-"Bella" dijo.

-"Vete" volví a decirle con más determinación.

Jacob asintió secamente y llego a la puerta de mi habitación, vio a los ojos a Edward, este se aparto un poco dándole espacio para irse, Jacob salió a la sala, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, espere unos minutos y escuche la puerta cerrarse, me desplace de nuevo hasta mi cama, me senté en el borde.

-"Como entraste?" le pregunte a Edward.

-"Me encontré a Verónica mientras subía, me entrego una copia de tu llave que le habías dejado, quise sorprenderte, pero el sorprendido fui yo" dijo con la boca fruncida.

-"Edward" dije cerrando los ojos un segundo, respire profundo.

-"Jacob es mi mejor amigo, tuvo problemas con su novia y me pidió que lo dejara quedarse aquí, para pensar bien las cosas" le dije.

-"Problemas? Con su novia?" dijo cerrando las manos en puños "y como demonios arreglo sus problemas contigo?, como demonios me puedes justificar encontrarlos a ambos _sin camisa_ en tu cuarto?"

-"Edward" dije levantándome de la cama, me le acerque tomándolo por las mejillas, él cerro sus ojos, me estaba matando, lo había herido y mucho, me sentía terrible.

-"Yo te amo a ti" le dije levantándome en puntillas tratando de alcanzar sus labios, él me tomo de las manos apartándolas de su rostro, me aparto de él, di dos pasos hacia a atrás, un nudo se me apodero de la garganta por su rechazo, me aleje de él y me tome con una mano el cuello mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Pero fue un error, al tomarme el cuello me queje de dolor, me molestaba mucho el contacto, Edward se fijo en mi, entonces se me acerco, mis ojos se llenaron de terror, él levanto una de sus manos y aparto la mía del cuello, abrió de mas sus ojos al ver mis marcas, me tomo de la quijada y giro mi cuello, viéndolas mejor, di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de su contacto.

-"Que te paso?" me pregunto con voz altamente preocupada.

-"Nada" le conteste dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Edward dio un grito pequeño de furia y se volteo dándole un golpe a la pared con su puño cerrado, brinque del miedo.

-"Como que nada!" me pregunto furioso.

-"Edward, no fue nada, fue un accidente ayer trabajando" le dije tratando de que se tranquilizara, Edward dio una pequeña carcajada amarga.

-"No sé que es peor" dijo y se tomo por un segundo el cabello, luego me vio, su mirada estaba llena de furia y dolor.

-"Que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no confíes en mi para contarme que sucedió o que creas que soy lo suficientemente idiota para creerme tus cuentos"

-"Edward, no fue nada, créeme, confía en mi" le dije dando un paso hacia él, Edward me volvió a gritar.

-"Como demonios quieres que te crea! Como demonios quieres que confié en ti!" dijo acercándoseme un poco, levanto sus manos y volvió a bajarlas, me dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación, volteo a verme nuevamente, sus ojos estaban nublados "la confianza no se exige Bella, se gana" dijo en voz baja "como quieres que confíe en ti si no me cuentas nada" las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-"Edward, yo te eh contado algunas de mis cosas" él me vio con una mueca en el rostro, baje la vista a mis pies, "solo te eh pedido un poco de paciencia, amor, por favor no es fácil" le dije con voz quebrada y aguda.

-"Qué, no es fácil?" pregunto "qué demonios haces para que pienses que no puedo entenderlo? Habla, dímelo!" dijo acercándoseme.

Temblé de miedo, él me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió levemente.

-"Dímelo" me suplico viéndome a los ojos, no pude mantenerle la mirada, aparte mi rostro llorando, él me soltó y se alejo de mi.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, luego él dio una risa amarga, voltee a verlo.

-"Yo pensé que hoy iba a ser un buen día, tenía en mente la mejor cita a la que podía invitarte, pero, Dios! Que estúpido fui, tu decías amarme mientras dejas que tus _amigos_ pasen la noche contigo"

Me altere.

-"Escúchame bien" le dije caminando dos pasos "no me acosté con Jacob! Ya te explique que él solo…"

Edward me interrumpió.

-"Si, si, tenía problemas con su novia y vino a calmarse con la mía" dijo interrumpiéndome.

-"No te permito que digas esas cosas de mi" le dije con voz contenida, "Tu sabes cómo soy, tú no puedes pensar que soy capaz de engañarte con otro hombre, tú me conoces Edward" dije con voz quebrada.

-"No te conozco Bella" me dijo viéndome con una sonrisa amarga, fui a interrumpirlo pero él continuo hablando.

-"Conozco algo de tu pasado, pero de tu presente conozco muy poco, como quieres que no me altere al saber que _trabajando_ te heriste el cuello de esa forma?, como quieres que entienda que aquí en tu casa durmió un hombre del cual nunca habías mencionado su nombre? y quieres que crea que es tu mejor amigo"

-"Los mejores amigos se le mencionan a tu novio, se le presentan, como quieres que tome a la ligera todo lo que eh visto hoy aquí?"

Había bajado la guardia, ya no gritaba pero estaba sumamente triste.

-"Lo siento" dije en un intento patético de pedir disculpas por todo, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, Edward no iba a poder manejar mi verdad, como le decía que el cuello me lo herí cuando un cliente intento ahorcarme, como le explicaba que Jacob fue quien me salvo, era demasiado sórdido y Edward era luz, claridad, él no se merecía saber mi lado oscuro, estaba estocando mi relación con él, estábamos terminando, era palpable, mi corazón se encogió al darme cuenta de que Edward y yo no volveríamos a estar juntos, pero caí en razón de que primero moriría antes de explicarle con detenimiento que era una _acompañante_.

Edward respiro profundo y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-"Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando" me dijo refiriéndose a mis últimas palabras.

Mis lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables.

-"Son las únicas que te puedo ofrecer" dije entre sollozos.

-"No sirven" dijo, "me canse, no puedo con tus misterios Bella, no puedo con tus mentiras" dijo y camino hasta la puerta.

-"Lo siento Ángel" dije antes de que saliera "soy una cobarde, algún día te podre decir la verdad, pero hoy no" dije dando dos pasos hacia él.

Edward se giro y me dio el frente, pego su frente a la mía, llorando también me dijo.

-"Ya no quiero oírlo, ya no quiero saberlo" bajo sus labios a los míos y me beso por unos pocos segundos, pude saborear sus lagrimas y las mías.

-"Chao Bella" dijo al separarse de mi "siempre serás un bonito y desastroso recuerdo" nos vimos a los ojos durante unos segundos, los suyos eran sumamente brillantes, entonces se separo por completo de mi, y camino sin ver atrás, abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió, dejándome sola, abandonada y sintiéndome la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me hundí en mi cama queriendo morirme.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24:**

**Preocupaciones:**

**Jacob Pov:**

Salí del apartamento de Bella después de tomar mi camisa y las llaves del Fiat de Embry de la sala, no quería dejarla, pero ella tenía razón, quedarme para explicarle a Edward que ella y yo no habíamos tenido nada, a lo mejor empeoraba las cosas, además Bella podía manejar a Edward y este era incapaz de lastimarla.

Salí un poco preocupado de su departamento, deseándoles que pudieran solucionar este inconveniente, si estos dos se separaban iba a ser en gran parte por mi culpa, y Bella no se merecía eso, la pobre chica había pasado por mucho la noche anterior.

Me subí al auto y emprendí el camino a mi departamento, cuando estacione al frente de mi edificio, Bella se me salió por completo de la mente, me descubrí enormemente nervioso, como enfrentaba a Ángela? Como disimulaba el hecho de que sabía que estaba embarazada? No iba a poder hacerlo y no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar cuando supiera cómo me había enterado, respire profundo y me baje del auto, debía enfrentar mis problemas de una vez, bastante había alargado las cosas quedándome en casa de Bella la noche anterior.

Entre y marque el ascensor, salí en el piso 5 y camine hasta la puerta 57, respire profundo nuevamente e introduje mi llave en la puerta, abriéndola, di unos cuantos pasos hasta la sala de mi departamento, deje las llaves en un platico que estaba en la puerta, eso hizo un poco de ruido, escuche entonces la voz de Ángela desde el pasillo de los cuartos.

-"Jacob?" me llamo mientras salía a mi vista, al verme me sonrió, traía puestas sus gafas para leer, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, tenía su pijama todavía puesta, era hasta debajo de sus rodillas de tirantes finos, y era blanca de seda, contrarrestaba con el color de su piel, al verla le sonreí enormemente, esta mujer traería a este mundo un pequeño bebe mezcla de los dos, me descubrí entonces mas enamorado de ella de lo que había pensado.

Mientras pensaba todo esto ella me vio y salió corriendo a mis brazos.

-"Dios me tenias preocupada, que paso? Porque no viniste anoche? Embry me llamo me conto que Newton fue al bar, estas bien?" dijo alterada separándose de mi cuello, me tomo por las mejillas y me vio a los ojos "Bella está bien? Dios, Lobito habla!" me pido apremiante, sus ojos se empañaron un poco.

-"Shh, Shh, calma flaca, calma" le dije acariciando un poco su cabello "todo está bien, todo salió bien, pudimos atrapar a Newton y no va a volver a hacerles daño, Bella está bien también, tiene el cuello un poco herido, pero está bien" le dije dándole algunos detalles, ella volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho.

-"Están locos" dijo contra mi piel "por que no me habías contado nada? como se les ocurrió hacer eso solos? Y Bella?, como accedió?"

-"Calma, ya te dije que no paso nada, y no te conté nada para no preocuparte"

La separe y la atraje frente a mí, me incline hasta su altura y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Dime tu" le pregunte al separarnos "como dormiste? Como te sientes?"

-"Sola" me contesto ella resoplando "todavía no me has dicho por qué no viniste anoche"

-"Lo lamento, Bella estaba muy asustada y yo necesitaba pensar un par de cosas, y me quede allá" ella se molesto un poco y se alejo de mi abrazo.

-"No podías pensar aquí? Tenias que quedarte con ella?" pregunto un poco molesta, reí, se veía adorable así de celosa, me le acerque y volví a abrazarla.

-"No te pongas celosa, sabes que entre Bella y yo no pasa nada, además, no podía venir porque tenía que pensar precisamente sobre ti" ella volvió a alejarse de mi unos pocos pasos, su rostro se puso alerta.

-"Que tenias que pensar de mi?" pregunto con voz baja.

-"Tenia que pensar por qué tenias miedo de decirme la verdad" le dije viéndola a los ojos, ella dio un gritico ahogado y se tapo la boca con una mano, mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-"Que verdad?" pregunto.

-"Sabes de qué verdad hablo" le dije viendo un momento hacia su vientre, ella volvió a alejarse dos pasos de mi.

-"Lo sabes?" pregunto aterrada temblando, asentí, Ángela se desvaneció por un segundo, se apoyo en una de las paredes y empezó a respirar agitada, corrí a su encuentro.

-"Estas bien?" pregunte sosteniéndola, ella asintió, pero igual la subí en brazos y la lleve a la habitación, la recosté en la cama apoyándola en las almohadas, corrí entonces a la cocina y serví un poco de agua, se la lleve, me senté a su lado y la levante un poco, haciendo que diera un sorbo, ella tomo un trago y se volvió a recostar de las almohadas.

-"Ya" me dijo palmeándome el brazo "Solo fue un mareo, ya estoy bien" me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, estaba bastante nervioso.

-"Segura?" pregunte, ella abrió sus ojos y me enfoco.

-"Segura, no te preocupes" dijo, se arrimo un poco, haciéndome espacio, me acosté a su lado apoyándome en uno de mis codos, con la mano libre le acaricie un poco el vientre.

-"No estás enfadado conmigo?" pregunto.

-"Por que habría de estarlo?"

-"Por no decirte cuando me entere" dijo un poco apenada.

-"Imagino que estabas asustada no es así?" pregunte, ella se coloco de lado en la cama, entonces nos vimos a los ojos, ella asintió, me le acerque y la bese cortamente en los labios.

-"Todo va a salir bien" le dije, ella empezó a llorar.

-"No flaca, no llores" le dije preocupado, la acerque un poco más a mi abrazándola.

-"Yo no quería, yo no lo planee, simplemente sucedió, que voy a hacer Jake? Como voy a mantenerlo, no puedo trabajar donde Madame, no, no sé que mas hacer" dijo realmente preocupada, la separe de mi un poco para poder vernos a los ojos.

-"Error flaca" le dije, ella me vio extrañada "No es cómo _voy_, es cómo _vamos_" dije corrigiéndola "no estás sola, Ángela, yo estoy contigo, ambos vamos a salir adelante como una familia"

-"Familia" dijo ella sonriéndome, asentí y volví a besarla "así que quieres tener este bebe conmigo?" pregunto "Aceptas el hecho de que haya quedado embarazada? De que vayamos a tener un hijo?"

-"Acepto, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, y espero que tengamos una nena tan hermosa como mi flaca" dije sonriéndole, ella me respondió igual y se abrazo a mi cuello fundiéndose con mi boca feliz, nos besamos como teníamos semanas sin hacerlo, Ángela se recostó en la cama y yo me encime un poco sobre ella, acariciándole el rostro, mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda subiendo mi franela, ella emitió un sonido contra mis labios, no era un sonido de dolor, más bien parecía todo lo contrario, pero me detuve, me apoye en mis manos levantándome un poco sobre ella.

-"No sé si esto será bueno" dije dudoso con la respiración acelerada, ella frunció sus labios un poco.

-"Yo tampoco lo sé" dijo un poco decepcionada, me quite de encima de ella y me volví a recostar a su lado.

-"Debemos ir a un médico para que te chequee, debemos saber si todo está bien" le dije ya con la respiración regular, ella asintió.

-"También hay que decirle a Madame" dijo ella.

-"Yo me encargo de eso" le dije, no quería que volviera a pisar el bar, ella negó

-"No puedes, tengo que hacerlo yo, Madame no se puede enterar que este bebe es tuyo, si lo hace te despedirá y no podemos quedarnos ambos sin trabajo" dijo, me quede pensativo unos segundos, no quería que pisara de nuevo el bar, pero lo que decía tenia lógica, sacudí la cabeza diciéndome que después pensaría esto con mas calma, ella cambio el tema.

-"Le vas a avisar tu familia?" pregunto, me tense un poco, mi familia era un poco complicada.

-"Mi familia?" pregunte.

-"Claro" contesto "bueno, podemos esperar un poco, pero tendremos que ir a verlos, tendremos que avisarles no crees?" pregunto dudosa, ella tenia razón, pero yo no me había ido de los mejores términos con mi familia, de hecho tenia varios años que no los veía, mi papá vivía con mi madrastra en Seattle y mis hermanas, las mellizas, también.

En cambio Ángela, era sola, su mama la tuvo mayor y murió para cuando Ángela había cumplido los 15 años, y su papa, se había ido cuando supo que su madre había quedado embarazada, así que de parte de Ángela no había nadie a quien contarle.

Le sonreí dándole un beso corto en los labios, sin darle muchos detalles, ella me correspondió la sonrisa y se recostó de nuevo en mi pecho, no dijimos mas nada, le conté sin muchos detalles de la operación de la noche anterior, no le dije como había perdido la razón golpeando a Newton, porque no quería asustarla, poco a poco ella se fue quedando dormida entre mis brazos, le deposite un beso en la frente y le quite sus gafas para que pudiera dormir mas cómoda y me quede contemplándola, mientras ausentemente acariciaba su vientre por encima de la tela de su pijama.

Pasamos el día luego en calma, Ángela estaba contenta, a la final se le había pasado el susto de decirme acerca de su embarazo, cocinamos entre los dos, ella tenia antojo de filete de pescado con papas al vapor, era algo elaborado pero fácil de preparar, ambos nos ayudamos y luego nos sentamos a comer sin apuros, no llame a Bella, estaba un poco preocupado por ella, pero estaba ahora con Ángela y no podía dejarla para ir a verla, imagine que ella me llamaría si me necesitaba, y quien sabe a lo mejor arreglo sus cosas con Edward y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que yo la molestara.

Así que no me preocupe por ella lo que quedaba de fin de semana, en vez de eso me dedique a mi flaca, teníamos demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar de un buen fin de semana juntos, así que me dedique a ella, ya el martes me enteraría de los por menores de Bella y del articulo que iban a hacer contra Newton.

Mas rápido que lo que me hubiera gustado llego el martes, Ángela me ayudo a conseguirme la ropa para trabajar mientras me duchaba, me despidió en la puerta con un beso en los labios, le dije que no me esperara despierta y que si mañana yo seguía durmiendo llamara a buscar la cita con el medico, que teníamos que empezar a ir a los controles del embarazo, ella asintió obediente y me siguió con la vista hasta el ascensor.

Me fui a mi camión, hoy no iría a buscar a Bella, la había llamado y no me contesto, eso significaba que estaba muy ocupada y seguramente llegaba directo al bar, sonreí esta chica y Edward estaban mas colgados que ninguna persona que hubiera conocido.

Llegue al bar e inmediatamente visualice a Embry, fue a mi encuentro en el estacionamiento

-"Jake!" me dijo al verme "como te fue? Que paso con Mer?"

-"Bien Embry, todo bien gracias a Dios, le dije que sabia lo del embarazo y quedamos en buscar un medico para los controles, estaba muy asustada pero ya esta bien gracias a Dios"

-"Wow, vas a tener un hijo" me dijo impresionado, reí por lo alto

-"Reaccionas tarde primo" le dije burlándome, él me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-"Sabes a que me refiero, no esta fácil primo" dijo preocupado.

-"Recuerdas que me encantan los niños verdad?" le dije "como me va a asustar el mío?"

-"Bueno me imagino que te gustan, con tus sobrinos era bastante" dijo e inmediatamente cambie mi actitud, Embry se dio cuenta.

-"Lo lamento Jake" dijo disculpándose.

-"No importa, de verdad extraño a mis sobrinos, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa" dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta de empleados.

-"Y que es lo que te preocupa?" pregunto.

-"Que Ángela me dijo que deberíamos avisarles a mi viejo" dije, Embry se detuvo con ojos abiertos.

-"Ella sabe tus problemas con ellos?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza.

-"Nunca se los eh contado, sabe lo básico, que mi papá se volvió a casar y ya " dije "no se me ocurrió, nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo" dije tratando de justificarme.

-"Vas a tener que decirle a Ángela, ella debe estar preparada por si los tiene que conocer"

-"Lo se" dije amargado "Pero de solo imaginar ver a esa mujer de nuevo…" dije apretando los dientes.

-"Si, tu madrastra es un caso" dijo "aunque no se le puede negar que esta…" dijo frunciendo la boca, lo vi negando.

-"Por Dios! Primo, esa mujer es una arpía"

-"Pero una arpía pelirroja que esta muy buena" dijo riendo, no pude evitar reír por como sonaba.

-"Bueno! Deja de tener pensamientos impuros con la mujer de mi papá si?" le dije riendo "cuéntame, Anarella llego?" pregunte.

-"No" dijo, "la que esta aquí desde temprano es Jane" completo cambiando la actitud por completo.

-"Y eso?" pregunte sin preocuparme mucho

-"No se" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "pero llego hace bastante rato, me dijo Madame que almorzó aquí" lo vi impresionado.

-"Que hace desde tan temprano aquí?" pregunte ya estábamos caminando hacia la entrada de empleados.

-"Esta en el entrenamiento de las chicas nuevas, Jake tienes que verlas, parecen niñas! No lucen siquiera mayores de edad, como pueden terminar aquí?" dijo consternado, sacudí mi cabeza.

-"No se Primo, yo no puedo creer que esas chicas tengan tantos problemas como para querer terminar aquí, ahora que veo a Mer y a Anarella luchando por salirse, detesto que entre mercancía nueva, como la llama Madame"

La verdad ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta para esto, nunca sabríamos que pasaba por la mente de las chicas nuevas, decidí no preocuparme por ellas y entre al bar, normalmente me vestía de negro, y el viernes había dejado mi chaqueta en el bar así que salí a buscarla a donde normalmente la guardaba, un armario cerca de la barra, Embry se quedo en la puerta de empleados.

Las luces estaban encendidas, el local siempre parecía otro cuando se encontraba así, no estaba Madame, no estaba Anarella, solo escuche la voz fuerte de Jane.

-"Así no!" le decía a alguien "debes procurar que la piel descubierta quede en contacto con el metal, si no te vas a dar de cabeza contra el suelo" dijo, aparte unas cortinas y camine hasta la tarima, Jane a estaba con dos chicas que no conocía, una era rubia de cabellos largos y la otra era pelinegra de cabello corto y puntiagudo, Embry tenia razón eran increíblemente jóvenes, la chica rubia veía a Jane que estaba mostrándole como quedar suspendida en uno de los tubos de la tarima, Jane estaba con sus piernas arriba con toda su cabellera rubia ceniza por encima de su cabeza, me vio caminar hacia ella.

-"Jake" me dijo en tono de saludo mientras se enderezaba y le hacia señas a la chica para que imitara sus movimientos, la vi extrañado, ella y yo no éramos amigos.

-"Hola Jane" le dije acercándome, ella me saludo con la mano, me cruce de brazos y me quede viendo la rutina de las chicas, ninguna me prestaba atención.

Jane estaba contenta, se le veía en el rostro, estaba rebosando de alegría al tener a ambas chicas bajo su mando, como vio que me quede observando se me acerco, mientras la rubia intentaba la pirueta que ella había hecho hacia unos minutos y la pelinegra miraba atenta y un poco asustada diría yo.

-"Que te parecen?" me preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona a mi lado

Me encogí de hombros

-"Imagino que iguales a todas no?" le conteste

-"Pues no" dijo ella con la misma actitud "estas van a ser mejores, me eh esforzado mucho entrenándolas" dijo realmente orgullosa, la vi como si estuviera loca, cualquiera cae que estas chicas estaban compitiendo para una beca universitaria, ella no vio mi expresión por que seguía los movimientos de la rubia.

-"Ella es mejor que la otra" me dijo refiriéndose a la rubia "imagino que está en la sangre" dijo riéndose.

-"De que hablas?" pregunte sin entenderla de un todo.

-"Ella es mi hermana" dijo señalando a la rubia que ya se había bajado del tubo y le explicaba a la pelinegra como subirse sin hacerse daño.

-"Que?" pregunte asombrado

-"Sip, a la final convencí a Madame, como necesitaba dos chicas, le dije que por que no mi hermana, ella a estado ansiosa por entrar aquí desde que se entero que yo lo hacia"

De verdad esta chica tenia problemas, quien iba a querer meter a su hermanita menor en este infierno, Jane hizo caso omiso a mi expresión y siguió hablando, estaba tan contenta que no le importo hablar conmigo.

-"La otra es su amiga, a ella la eligieron primero" dijo torciendo los ojos, "pero como mi hermana quedo de segunda, pues el entrenamiento es para las dos, ahora" dijo colocando los brazos como jarras "debo decirte algo, la amiguita esta, no sirve, quiero decir, no tiene madera para esto, siempre parece asustada" dijo refiriéndose a la pelinegra.

Iba a decirle que estaba loca, que era una enferma sádica que accedía a que niñas inocentes e ingenuas entraran en esto, además Jane era de buena familia, no necesitaban el dinero, como demonios les iba a gustar vender su cuerpo entonces.

Pero cuando fui a hablar la pelinegra intento la pirueta, la logro por unos segundos y Jane y su hermana dieron un aplauso, pero la chica perdió la concentración y se dio de lleno contra el piso, la pobre era muy flaca, eso debió doler, corrí a su encuentro para ayudarla, Jane y su hermana estaban muertas de risa.

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte a la chica menuda levantándola por sus brazos, la pobre temblaba del cansancio, me vio y me sonrío apenada asintiendo.

-"Es que no termino de tomarle el truco a esto" dijo disculpándose

-"Torpe" le dijo Jane en lo que recompuso su rostro, "estrenas en 3 noches muchachita, tienes que dominar esto" dijo muy autoritaria, la vi lleno de furia.

-"Empieza de nuevo" le dijo a la chica, esta dio algo parecido a un quejido, intervine.

-"Creo que es suficiente por hoy" le dije a Jane, "ve a cambiarte" le dije a la chica "Por cierto mucho gusto soy seguridad del local, me llamo Jacob" le dije extendiendo la mano.

-"Ginger" dijo ella acelerada.

-"Jacob, Ginger debe seguir practicando…" intervino Jane

-"Dije que es suficiente" conteste con voz fuerte colocándome entre Ginger y las hermanas "además ya se acerca la hora de abrir, vas a trabajar hoy verdad? Debes cambiarte" dije cruzándome de brazos, Jane dio un paso tímido hacia atrás alejándose de mi un poco, después de todo me tenia miedo, sonreí para mis adentros.

Jane torció los ojos y volteo a ver a su hermana.

-"Vamos Rubí, debo cambiarme y tu debes ir a casa" le dijo a la joven, esta asintió y le hablo a la que estaba detrás de mi

-"Ginger, te llevo?" le pregunto

-"Si, por favor" contesto, me adelanto y al pasarme por el frente me vio tímidamente y me dijo

-"Gracias Jacob, un placer conocerte" esta chica era sumamente educada, incline un poco mi cabeza y deje que se marcharan a bastidores.

Tome mi chaqueta que era lo que inicialmente iba a ha hacer y me fui a la entrada del bar, no había tenido señales de Bella por ninguna parte, empecé a preocuparme.

La noche empezó y el local se lleno, estábamos Sam y yo como seguridad en la puerta, Quil estaba de seguridad interna con Seth y Paul, y Embry seguía en la de empleados.

Paul fue a buscarme.

-"Entra, Madame te busca" fue lo único que dijo, él se quedo con Sam y yo entre al bar, me fije que estaban en pleno show en la tarima, me fije bien y era Heidi, fruncí el seño, hoy le tocaba a Anarella, fui hasta el reservado y entre con cautela, Madame estaba sola.

-"Madame, me llamo?" pregunte, ella estaba con cara de molesta.

-"Jacob, estoy cansada de estos juegos, dile a Anarella que si vuelve a faltar, voy a tomar represalias, desde que me dijo que se quería ir he tenido problemas con ella, además me puedes explicar que demonios paso con el hijo de Patrick? Vino a decirme que tuvo que sacar a Mike del país por que la prensa le cayó encima, y no se por qué Anarella y tu tienen algo que ver"

Me quede mudo, Madame hablaba sin parar, estaba realmente molesta, pero una parte de mi se alegro al saber que Newton no estaba en la ciudad, su papi lo saco del país, y como no iba a hacerlo? si le entregamos todas las pruebas a Jasper Plephs, que iba a tener la primicia en su columna y a parte iba a poder _destruir_ políticamente al rival para el senado de su padre.

Pero no podía dejar a un lado el hecho de que Bella no hubiese venido, que habría pasado?

-"Madame" le dije interrumpiéndola "no tengo idea de por que Anarella no vino hoy, desde el sábado no le veo" dije "y con referencia a el Sr. Newton la verdad no estoy enterado de que sucedió" dije de manera inocente.

-"Si claro y yo tengo 15 años" dijo ella, se coloco de pie y se paso la mano por el cabello "lo de Patrick lo resolveremos después, por ahora me molesta la situación con Anarella, ve a buscarla y tráemela" dijo autoritaria.

-"Hoy? Ya?" pregunte.

-"Si Jacob o estas muy ocupado?" preguntó sarcástica.

-"No Madame, por supuesto que no, solo que ya faltan pocas horas para cerrar, y ella vive bastante lejos, para cuando la traiga, no va a dar tiempo para que actué"

-"No importa, ya resolví su ausencia de hoy, pero necesito hablar muy seriamente con ella y tiene que ser hoy, búscala y tráemela"

Asentí.

-"Enseguida, ahora vuelvo" dije y me retire, dejándola sola en su reservado.

En lo que me subí a mi camión tome el celular y le marque a Bella.

No me atendió.

Caí entonces en cuenta que las cosas no debieron haber salido nada bien entre ella y Edward, me regañe mentalmente por no haber estado mas pendiente de ella, debí buscarla o llamarla estos días, pero estaba tan feliz con mi flaca que asumí que ella no debía haber tenido muchos inconvenientes con Edward, pero fui un imbécil, cualquier hombre que se jacte de pertenecer al genero, tenia que armar problemas al encontrarse que en casa de su novia había dormido un hombre que no era él.

Acelere, esperando que no hubiera reaccionado muy tarde.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Laura!" grite desde mi oficina, mi secretaria entro con la encomienda que le había pedido.

-"Lamento la demora Sr. Cullen, el ascensor se demoro demasiado, acá esta lo que me pidió" dijo extendiéndome una bolsa de papel, la tome y le indique con la mano que se marchara, saque la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la bolsa y de mi primera gaveta del escritorio mi encendedor favorito, el que no usaba desde la universidad, me le quede viendo a ambas cosas por unos largos minutos.

Fumaba o no fumaba?

Tocaron entonces mi puerta, tome la cajetilla y el encendedor y los escondí en mi gaveta de nuevo.

-"Adelante" dije con voz seria hacia la puerta.

Emmet entro cargado de papeles.

-"Bro, la gente de California llega mañana, estos son los últimos arreglos de la licitación, deberías revisarlos, por si quieren reunirse con los dos" me dijo sentándose en la silla de acompañante dejándome los papeles en el escritorio, seguí tecleando en la laptop.

-"Esta bien ahora los reviso" le dije.

-"Te pasa algo Bro?" me pregunto.

-No, para nada" conteste aun tecleando, Emmet no sabia que había ocurrido el sábado en casa de Bella, no se lo había contado a nadie, no quería que sintieran lastima por mi, pero Emmet estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, así que no se dio cuenta de mi actitud desinteresada.

-"Rose viene a almorzar conmigo, por que no te llamas a Bella y vamos los 4?" me pregunto cambiando el tono a uno mas ligero, me tense aun tecleando, respire profundo y sacudí un poco la cabeza, Emmet no tenia por que enterarse de mi desgracia, cambie el tema otro poco.

-"Rose y tu almorzar?" pregunte subiendo una ceja.

-"Sip" dijo riendo apenado, "le pedí disculpas el otro día y las acepto" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, muy a mi pesar sonreí, a pesar de todo estaba feliz de que mi prima se arreglara con mi mejor amigo.

-"Y paso algo mas?" pregunte entrelazando mis dedos, apartándome un poco del escritorio.

-"No, nada mas" dijo y pareció decepcionado, "pero voy poco a poco, no todos tenemos la fuerza para decirle a una mujer que la amas" dijo viéndome con cejas levantadas, hice una mueca y volví a mi computadora.

-"Pero ella esta contenta con esta nueva faceta" dijo aun alegre, "así que simplemente estamos saliendo" dijo dando un leve aplauso.

-"Me alegro por ambos" le conteste.

-"Entonces que me dices? Llamas a Bella?"

-"No" conteste tratando de sonar despreocupado "ella esta full esta semana y no vamos a poder vernos mucho, mejor vayan ustedes" complete.

-En ese caso, vente tu con nosotros" me ofreció como contra oferta, Emmet estaba tan emocionado con su nueva situación con Rose que ni se fijo en mis intentos de evadir el tema.

-"No me apetece ser mal tercio" dije sonriendo torcido "además, estas arreglando las cosas con mi prima no necesitan de mi compañía y aparte tengo mucho trabajo voy a almorzar aquí para adelantarlo"

-"Como quieras entonces Bro" dijo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en la boca "me voy entonces, recuerda revisar los papeles" dijo antes de salir, asentí en modo de respuesta, cuando salio de la oficina resoplé cerrando mi laptop y reclinando mi silla al máximo.

Me di repetida veces con la palma de mi mano en la frente, pero los recuerdos no se iban, ella sentada sin camisa en su cama, el hombre aquel metido en su closet.

Pude imaginar con demasiada claridad como él la tomaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello, como a ella le gustaba tanto, pude verla a ella repasar el pecho de su acompañante y morder su labio conteniendo el deseo como hacia conmigo, vi como él la depositaba en la cama y empezaba a recorrerla con sus manos, como ella le pedía a gritos mudos que la besara.

Me incorpore sentándome mas derecho, no podía pensar eso, no podía imaginármelos , abrí la gaveta y saque la cajetilla, la destape quitando un cigarro, tome el encendedor y me coloque el cigarro en los labios, lo pensé unos segundos y entonces cerré los ojos y encendí el fuego y aspire, tenia exactamente 5 años que había dejado de fumar, con bastante esfuerzo por cierto, en lo que sentí el humo caliente en mis pulmones me sentí realizado, suspire de gusto al expulsar el humo y volví a aspirar, me quede viendo un segundo como la llama roja consumía el tabaco, me volví a recostar en la silla, solo una mujer como Bella me hacia caer de nuevo en este vicio.

_Como me deje engañar tan fácil?_ Pensé mientras volvía a degustar el cigarrillo, Bella me había gustado tanto desde un principio, me había esforzado tanto en tenerla, estaba llena de misterios, pero eso me intrigaba mas, sus besos eran los mas dulces que había probado, su cabello era el mas sedoso, sus piernas las mas hermosas, lo torneado de su cintura, era una droga, era MI droga.

No podía pensar que me era infiel, era casi imposible, ella siempre había sido misteriosa, pero de haber contado con este Jacob por qué no lo llamo a él cuando tenía que irse de la ciudad? Por que acudió a mí?

Mientras le daba otra probada al cigarro, pensé que a lo mejor este hombre no tenia el dinero suficiente para sacarla de la ciudad y yo si.

Sacudí la cabeza, Bella jamás me pidió dinero, nunca me aceptaba regalos y me costo un mundo que se subiera la primera vez a mi auto, tenia que haber pasado algo mas, ella no podía haberme sido infiel con aquel hombre.

-"Pero que?" dije en voz alta "que es lo que me oculta?"

Las heridas de su cuello, como se las había hecho? O peor, _quien_ se las había hecho? En que lio estaba metida Bella para que me quisiera mantener tan alejado, no tenía que ver entonces con el teatro, siempre había asumido que Bella ensayaba, pero ella nunca le decía _ensayo_ ella siempre se refería a _trabajo_, además, cuando iba a estrenar su supuesta obra? No podía pasar ensayando toda la vida, entonces me di cuenta de algo, pero no estaba seguro, cogí el teléfono y le marque a mi prima, ella me podría sacar de la duda.

-"Edward que sorpresa" me dijo con una sonrisa al atenderme, ya se había terminado el cigarro y lo apague prestándole atención a mi prima.

-"Hola Rose" dije tratando de no demostrar nada en mi tono de voz "como has estado?"

-"Bien, gracias a Dios bien"

-"Y por la casa?" pregunte, acordándome que tenia días que no me comunicaba con ellos "mi mama, Alice?"

-"Bien, Alice tiene días que no duerme aquí, desde que termino la escuela se la pasa en casa de una amiga, ya mi tía se está preocupando" me dijo.

-"Se queda en casa de Debie?" pregunté preocupado.

-"Esa misma, el otro día conocí a la hermana toda una mujercita" dijo en tono despectivo

-"Alice esta dando demasiados problemas no?" pregunte aun preocupado, estaba tan metido en mis cosas que no le prestaba atención a mi verdadera familia.

-"Todavía no los ha dado, simplemente esta un poco odiosa, podrías llamarlo rebeldía, además aquí entre nos, nadie de aquí en la casa piensa que haga algo grave, sabes como es Alice, simplemente esta pasando una rabieta, por eso mis tíos no les han prestado mucha atención"

Rose tenia cierta razón, pero la rebeldía de mi hermanita llevaba mucho tiempo ya, me prometí mentalmente que la llamaría, pero me dedique al tema por el cual llame a mi prima.

-"Rose, una pregunta, tu sabes en que teatro ensaya Bella?" pregunte.

Rose dio algo parecido a un resoplido por el teléfono.

-"Todavía sigues con ella?" pregunto apática, a Rose de un tiempo para acá no le gustaba que me juntara con su amiga, nunca me había dicho el motivo real.

-"Contéstame si?" le pedí, la pude imaginar volteando sus ojos.

-"La verdad no se, ella nunca me dijo, por que la pregunta?"

-"Solo quería saber, eso era todo" dije sin darle importancia

-"Estas saliendo con ella, viajan juntos y no te dice donde ensaya? Bonita confianza no?" dijo en tono altanero.

-"Rose, no vayas para allá" le dije en tono de advertencia, ella sabia que no podía meterse en mis asuntos del corazón, así como yo nunca cuestione su noviazgo con Drake, ni sus amores con Emmet.

-"Esta bien" contesto amargada "lo siento, pero no tengo como ayudarte"

-"Ok prima, que estés bien entonces un beso"

-"Igual primo" me dijo y trancamos la llamada, la conversación con Rose me dejo aun mas intrigado, Bella no me conto nada de sus ensayos, pero no le iba a contar a Rose? Hasta hace nada eran las mejores amigas, por que entonces no le había dicho nada?

Bella escondía algo y era grave.

Busque entonces por Internet, los teatros en Nueva York eran muchos, pero hice una lista de los posibles, se la di a Laura pidiéndole que averiguara cual de los teatros estaba en ensayos para alguna obra y que averiguara si Isabella Swan estaba en el reparto, necesitaba saber que escondía Bella y si ella no me lo contaba pues yo lo averiguaría, puede que no termináramos juntos nuestra historia, pero por lo menos terminaríamos sin mentiras de por medio.

Tome la decisión de averiguar los misterios de Bella mientras encendía otro cigarro.

**Bella Pov:**

-"por favor vete" le dije a Jacob que estaba detrás de mi puerta, no me quería mover, no tenia ánimos para nada desde que él se fue, hoy sabia que tenía que trabajar, me levante y me duche colocándome cualquier cosa encima, pero en lo que salí a la sala no pude abrir la puerta, me escurrí en el suelo y me quede allí, no supe cuanto tiempo, solo sabía que hacia como 25 minutos hablaba con Jacob a través de mi puerta, él quería entrar y yo no quería ver a nadie.

-"No me voy a ir" dijo "me quedare aquí hasta que me abras, sabes que si soy capaz" dijo en tono amenazante.

-"Ve con Ángela, no te quedes aquí, yo no valgo la pena" dije aun recostada en el suelo.

-"No digas esas cosas y ábreme la puerta" me dijo de nuevo, no me moví, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, y él no se fue como había prometido, empezó a contarme como le había ido con Ángela, como había tomado que él sabía el embarazo, me conto también que a Newton lo habían sacado de la ciudad, eso hizo que medio sonriera, suspire dándome cuenta que Jacob no iba a irse, así que sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia me incorpore únicamente sentándome, estire lo mas que pude mi mano y gire la llave que estaba ahí todavía, inmediatamente sentí movimiento del otro lado de la puerta Jacob la abrió y volteo a verme en el suelo un poco asombrado, se acuclilló a mi nivel y me dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No tienes que inclinarte para verme princesa" dijo en tono burlón logro sacarme una sonrisa.

-"Vamos" dijo colocando un brazo en mi espalda y otro detrás de mis piernas, me alzo del suelo acomodándome en sus brazos, me llevo hasta el sofá y me dejo sentadita, él regreso a cerrar las puertas del apartamento, volvió a mi encuentro y se me sentó al frente.

-"Tienes un aspecto horriblemente cansado" me dijo.

-"Estoy horriblemente cansada" conteste.

-"Quieres hablar de lo eso?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza, mientras se acumulaba un nudo en mi garganta.

-"Princesa" dijo él en tono dulce mientras me acariciaba un poco una mejilla "no puedes guardarte esto para ti sola, debes desahogarte" me dijo preocupado por mí, le dedique una especie de sonrisa, tome su mano y la baje de mi rostro.

-"Ahora no, si?" le pedí, él asintió por no hacerme sufrir más y se recostó de nuevo en el espaldar de la silla.

-"Por que viniste?" pregunte.

-"Debías trabajar hoy" contesto "Madame estaba furiosa, me envió a buscarte" cerré los ojos un segundo y suspire.

-"Me mando a buscar?" pregunte aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Si, me dijo que te llevara hoy, anda muy molesta porque no fuiste"

-"Jake" dije interrumpiéndolo "no puedo más" la voz sonó quebrada y unas lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos "no puedo… no me siento yo, mírame" dije abriendo mis brazos.

-"Soy las sobras de una mujer, no puedo trabajar donde Madame, nadie me va a querer, con que ánimos me paro a bailar o a complacer a algún cliente si me siento terrible, si me quiero morir" dije enterrando mi rostro en mis palmas, Jacob se me sentó al lado y me abrazo.

-"Calma princesa, calma" me dijo acariciándome el cabello, espero a que me calmara, luego hablo en un tono casi apenado.

-"Princesa, sabes que no es fácil separarse de Madame, tienes que ser más inteligente, tienes que saber jugar tus cartas" me dijo, me incorpore de su pecho, pasándome la mano por las mejillas quitándome las pocas lagrimas que derrame.

-"De que hablas? Saber jugar mis cartas? Que se supone que significa eso?" pregunte intrigada.

-"No es imposible salir de Madame" dijo hablando serio "si es muy difícil, pero posible"

-"Como?, como sabes?" pregunte.

-"Tengo más años que tú con ella recuerdas? Eh visto a otras chicas marcharse" dijo sonriéndome.

-"Que hago?" pregunte demasiado interesada.

-"Calma si? Tampoco es que es muy fácil, una de las opciones es lo que le paso a Ángela" dijo, resople.

-"Excelente idea Jacob" dije sarcástica "no tengo casi para vivir y voy a salir embarazada" dije cruzándome de brazos.

-"Hey, solo te estoy diciendo algunas opciones, otra es la edad, después de los 29 empiezas a ser _mercancía en desuso_" dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire.

-"Genial, tengo 5 años mas de tortura" dije, estas ideas más bien me estaban poniendo de mal humor.

-"La otra es llegar a un acuerdo con ella" me dijo, lo mire sin entender.

-"Ofrécele algo que necesite, no tiene que ser necesariamente algo material, ofrécele sacarla del atolladero, salvarle el pellejo con algún cliente importante, haz que te deba una y cóbrasela pidiéndole que te deje ir"

Esa aunque sonaba muy remota, era más aceptable.

-"Como logro eso?" pregunte viéndolo.

-"Como te dije no es fácil, solo espera que llegue el momento y el lugar indicado"

-"Que asco de situación" dije cruzándome de brazos recostándome del espaldar del sofá.

-"Es lo único que funciona con Madame" contesto "ahora tengo que llevarte al bar" dijo colocándose de pie, lo mire sorprendida.

-"Ah esta hora?" era más de media noche "no voy a poder hacer nada"

-"No vas a presentarte, ella quiere hablar contigo" cerré los ojos un segundo.

-"No tengo escapatoria?" pregunte.

-"No hasta que logremos sacarte de ahí" muy a mi pesar me levante, Jacob me escolto hasta su camión, en camino me acorde de algo.

-"Jake, como tomo Madame lo de Ángela?"

-"No lo sabe, además mi flaca quiere contárselo ella, no me gusta la idea, pero ella dice que si Madame se entera que el bebe es mío me puedo meter en problemas" dijo viendo la carretera.

-"Ella tiene razón, no puedes quedarte sin trabajo"

Él volteo a verme por un segundo, lo vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Que?" pregunte.

-"Quiere que le cuente a mi familia del bebe" contesto frunciendo la boca, hice una mueca frunciendo los labios.

-"Cuanto sabe ella de tus problemas con tu madrastra?" pregunte.

-"Muy poco" contesto "tendré que contarle antes de llevarla" abrí los ojos y fruncí un poco la boca sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de todo, como le explicas a tu novia actual que huiste de tu casa (que era una mansión en la mejor zona de Seattle) porque tu novia de ese momento se metió entre la relación de tus padres y le quito el marido a tu mama, convirtiéndose así en tu madrastra.

Sacudí la cabeza, en ese momento no envidie para nada ser Jacob, este cuento no era fácil.

Llegamos al bar y estacionamos en el estacionamiento de empleados, me fije que había un auto distinto, Jane estaba recostada de frente a mi conversando con dos chicas que me daban la espalda, me baje del auto, Jane seguro estaba en su descanso, Jacob le hablo.

-"Pensé que habías despachado a las nuevas" le dijo a Jane.

-"Estaban viendo, solo faltan un par de días para sus estrenos, ya se van Jacob así que deja de molestarme"

-"Sabes las reglas Jane" le dijo Jacob molesto, ninguna mujer entraba al bar, a menos que trabajara en él y técnicamente esas chicas no trabajaban todavía.

-"Anarella por fin apareces" me dijo burlona Jane, sacudí la cabeza.

-"Muérete Jane" le dije a forma de saludo, ella se rió sonora y falsamente.

-"Tomen a esta chica de ejemplo" le dijo a las dos chicas frente a ella, "si quieren triunfar aquí, no sean como ella"

Las dos chicas se voltearon a verme, una era rubia y la otra de cabello negro, cuando la vi casi caigo desmayada.

Yo la conocía.

No en persona, pero la conocía de fotos y de haberla visto de lejos.

La había visto de lejos en su fiesta de cumpleaños unos meses atrás, pero qué demonios hacia aquí? Y como conocía a Jane?

Jacob me halo por el brazo metiéndome en el bar, la chica de cabello negro se asusto por cómo me le había quedado viendo, Jacob me halo hasta adentro y me hizo señas de que subiera a la oficina de Madame, yo parecía un zombie.

-"Jake!" lo llame "Esas son las chicas nuevas?" él asintió.

-"Ginger y Rubí" dijo "Rubí es la hermana de Jane" dijo torciendo los ojos "la otra es amiga de la hermanita"

-"La conozco" dije con ojos muy abiertos "Jacob la conozco!" lo tome desesperada por las solapas de su chaqueta negra.

-"Anarella cálmate" me dijo tomándome las manos, menos mal el camerino estaba vacío "Quien es?" me pregunto preocupado.

-"Alice" dije con voz temblorosa, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-"Y esa quién es?" pregunto Jacob.

-"La hermanita de Edward" dije con voz aterrada.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25:**

**Cuando las pesadillas se hacen realidad:**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Anarella, estas segura?" pregunto Jacob, yo estaba al pie de la escalera que daba con la oficina de Madame, seguía sin poder creer que la había visto.

Vi a Jacob y le asentí en respuesta.

-"Jacob, tienes que averiguar que demonios hace aquí esa chica, como, como llego a aquí" dije desesperada, él me vio sin saber muy bien que podía contestarme, como iba a averiguarlo, si todas aquí teníamos una vida falsa y ninguna decía su verdadera identidad, esa era la primera regla, pero tenia que saber como había llegado aquí Alice, por que quería estar aquí?

No pude seguir hablando con Jacob, Madame entro a los vestidores y al verme resoplo obstinada, me paso por al lado y subió directo a su oficina, gire sobre mis talones para subir, me voltee a despedirme de Jacob.

-"Te espero aquí" me dijo.

-"No" le dije en susurro "ve a tu casa" le dije subiendo las cejas, no podía nombrar a Ángela aquí para no levantar sospechas, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ella esta dormida ya, te espero aquí" volvió a repetir, Madame aclaro su garganta sonoramente, le asentí a Jacob y subí los escalones a enfrentarme con la furia de Madame.

-"Y no avisaste por que?" me pregunto al rato de que le explicara la razón de mi falta, le había dicho que me dolía un mundo la cabeza y no había podido salir de la casa por eso, ella me vio incrédula.

-"Caí casi desmayada en la puerta de mi casa, en verdad me sentía muy mal" bueno, eso no era del todo mentira "ahí me encontró Jacob" dije encogiéndome de hombros "lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir"

-"No puede volver a ocurrir Anarella, estas entendiéndome?" me dijo entrelazando sus dedos inclinándose un poco en el escritorio.

-"Es inaceptable que faltes y mas cuando tienes presentaciones, y si en extremo debes faltar, llámame para poder reemplazarte" me dijo muy seria.

-"No volverá a ocurrir Madame" dije sumisa, lo ultimo que necesitaba era pelearme con ella, tenia que averiguar que hacia Alice aquí y como hacer para que no estrenara, si Edward se iba a morir al enterarse que la mujer que ama hacia esto, iba a ser mil veces peor si se enteraba de su hermanita menor.

Así que tenia que bajar la cabeza y venir obediente estos días, para poder sacar a esta chica de aquí, yo era casi una causa perdida, pero ella no.

-"Esta semana no recibirás el pago de 3 días" me dijo Madame, la vi impresionada.

-"Pero solo falte hoy" le dije, todavía no había reunido la suficiente plata para mandarle a mis padres lo de las terapias de este mes, como iba a reunir todo en tan poco tiempo.

-"Tómalo como un incentivo para que no vuelvas a faltar, las propinas son tuyas, lo que no recibirás es tu paga fija diaria, así que te recomiendo que te mejores rápido"

-"Madame, por favor no puede hacerme esto" le dije en un intento de que por lo menos solo me quitara uno de los días y no 3.

-"Anarella, da gracias a Dios que no te quito mas, recuerdas tu contrato verdad?" asentí, ahí decía que si uno faltaba Madame era libre de quitarte las horas de paga para reparar los daños ocasionados.

-"Ahora vete si, te espero mañana TEMPRANO" me dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Asentí y salí, como me había prometido, Jacob estaba esperándome, baje las escaleras, ya no habían chicas en los vestidores, Jacob me escolto al auto y me llevo a mi casa, en el camino le conté que me había dicho Madame.

-"Necesitas que te preste plata?" me dijo "puedo prestarte algo, así le mandas algo ahora a tus padres" me ofreció medio apenado.

-"No Jake, no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa, "aunque necesitara enviarles el dinero a mis padres tu tienes que encargarte de Ángela ahora" le dije.

-"Tengo algunos ahorros, si me ofrezco, es por que puedo ayudarte" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Gracias, pero por ahora no, vamos a ver cuanto puedo reunir, a fin de mes hablamos si?" le dije, bajo ningún concepto le quitaría prestado a Jake el dinero para su hijo, Jacob asintió aceptando el trato.

-"Ahora dime lo de las chicas nuevas" pregunté cambiando el tema "que sabes de sus noches de estreno?"

-"Rubí, la rubia, estrena el jueves" me dijo, "la otra, que dices que es la hermana de tu sabes quien, estrena el viernes" me contesto "eso fue lo único que pude averiguar"

-"Dios! Como esa niña termino aquí" dije preocupada.

-"Ni idea, pero sabes que normalmente lo hacen por dinero"

-"Es absurdo, la familia de Edward es millonaria, hubieras visto la casa donde viven o todo lo que se gastaron en la fiesta que fui" dije refiriéndome a la fiesta de la Reina Antonietta

-"Bueno, recuerdas una vez que te dije que Jane no necesitaba el dinero?" me pregunto, asentí recordando, eso me lo había dicho hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-"A lo mejor la hermana es de la misma especie y quien sabe si la amiguita también" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me ofendí.

-"Alice Cullen no debe haber tenido siquiera una criaza parecida a la de Jane, a ella la arrastraron en esto y seguro no sabe como salirse"

-"Eso no lo sabes Bella"

-"Conozco a Edward!" dije molesta "él hablaba de su hermanita como una chica malcriada pero muy dulce e inocente, es imposible que este en esto por sus propio pie, seguro Jane y la tal Rubí la engañaron" dije cerrando las manos en puños.

-"Aja, y si eso es cierto" dijo Jacob como siguiéndome el juego "que demonios vas a hacer? Le vas a decir a esa chica que eras la novia de su hermano? O peor le vas a contar a Edward?"

-"No puedo, eso lo mataría" conteste con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

-"Entonces que vas a hacer?" pregunto de nuevo.

-"No tengo idea, pero algo haré, esa chica no puede entrar aquí, debo sacarla como sea" dije sin estar muy segura de cómo lograrlo.

En los días siguientes me dedique tanto a pensar un plan para sacar a Alice del bar, que logre mantener al margen el hecho de que me sentía destruida por haber terminado con Edward, mas de una vez me vi con el teléfono en las manos, a punto de marcarle, pero no caí en la tentación, no podía llamarlo, no hasta que solucionara mi situación, por mas que muriera por escucharlo no podía llamarlo.

Llego entonces el Jueves, hoy estrenaba la hermana de Jane, la que se hacia llamar Rubí, quien sabe cual era su verdadero nombre? No podía creer que Jane hiciera que su hermana activara esta maldición, estos días había actuado con todo lo que podía, necesitaba buenas propinas, y necesitaba distraerme, el fin de mes se acercaba y todavía me faltaba mucho para juntar la plata completa para mis padres.

Hoy no me toco presentación, estaba reservada para el show de Rubí, así que hice mis rondas por el bar, baile un par de veces con algunos desconocidos, y reí como estúpida con otros pocos, entrada entonces la madrugada, Madame subió a la tarima, todo el mundo le presto atención.

Dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento a la lealtad de sus clientes, rodé los ojos, si no fuera por esta cantidad de hombres enfermos, no tendríamos que hacer esto para vivir.

Después de otras palabras, presento a la chica nueva, dijo algo parecido como _"Con ustedes la bella Rubí"_ el local estallo en aplausos, Madame se bajo del escenario ayudada por Sam, la tarima se quedo a oscuras y empezó a sonar _Estereo love pop_ de _Edward maya_.

Por lo menos eligió una buena canción, pensé mientras una luz grande y redonda alumbraba el centro del escenario, entonces vi a la izquierda asomada entre las cortinas, estaba Alice, había venido hoy, seguramente la dejaron pasar para que viera la presentación de la amiga, me encamine a los vestidores, debía hablar con ella.

Pase por un costado de la tarima sin que nadie se fijara en mí, en mi camino tome a Alice por el brazo y la hale conmigo, ella pareció molesta por mi intromisión, pero la tome tan sorpresivamente que no pudo ofrecer resistencia, la metí casi a la fuerza a mi camerino.

-"Que demonios te pasa?" me dijo ella en lo que la solté, ella intento ir a la puerta pero la cerré tras de mi con llave, me voltee y la enfrente.

-"Eso, es lo que te pregunto yo" le dije apoyando mis manos en mis caderas "que demonios te pasa? Que carajos haces aquí?"

Alice abrió sus ojos impresionada por mis palabras, no podía imaginar por que le hablaba así, por un momento, la lucidez toco mi cerebro, como la abordaba?, no podía decirle que conocía a su familia, no podía ponerme en evidencia, por lo menos no ahora.

-"Ginger" la llame por su nombre falso con calma "eres una niña como caíste aquí?" le pregunte.

-"Eso no es problema tuyo" dijo medio altanera, todavía estaba impresionada por mi intromisión "Déjame salir" dijo dando un paso a la puerta.

-"No" dije interrumpiéndole el paso, ella resoplo obstinada.

-"Mi mejor amiga esta ahí afuera en su noche de estreno, vine a verla y tu no me dejas, quítate!" me dijo realmente molesta, pero igual no abrí la puerta.

-"Tu mejor amiga?" pregunte, ella se cruzo de brazos y no contesto.

-"Si es tu mejor amiga jamás te hubiera traído a un sitio como este" dije "desde cuando son amigas?"

-"A ti que te importa?" pregunto.

Me senté en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Jacob cuando me venia a visitar, le hice señas para que se sentara en la mía, que estaba frente a la peinadora.

-"Déjame salir" me dijo furiosa.

-"No" dije cruzándome de piernas "quiero hablar contigo"

-"Jane te va a matar si no me dejas salir" dijo.

-"Jane me importa muy poco, ella aquí simplemente es una mas, Madame me tiene en mejor estima a mi" le dije realmente seria, Alice me vio por unos segundos y aun obstinada se dejo caer en la silla.

-"Que quieres conmigo y con mi amiga?" pregunto cruzada de brazos.

-"De tu supuesta amiga no quiero nada, la verdad no me importa nada acerca de esa chica" dije apática, "quiero hablar de ti"

-"No te conozco, que quieres conmigo? Por que desde que te vi el martes me vez como si me conocieras" pregunto, por lo menos había desistido de salirse del camerino.

-"Por que te conozco" le conteste, ella me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Quiero decir" dije corrigiéndome "tu caso me es muy familiar, así como tu, era yo cuando entre aquí, estoy tratando de que no cometas un error"

-"Que tu eres como yo?" dijo altanera "lo dudo" dijo despectiva.

-"Te sientes desesperada por que nadie te ayuda y tu sola no consigues los medios para ayudarte, eres demasiado inocente para negarte a algo como esto, piensas que en unos 3 meses?" dije haciendo un calculo vago mientras me cruzaba de brazos "vas a solucionar tus problemas y te vas a marchar de aquí?"

Alice pareció meditar un segundo lo que le dije, era evidente que era lo que ella había pensado, yo misma lo había pensado cuando entre aquí, nunca pensé que duraría más de 3 meses en este lugar.

-"La hermana de Deb… Rubí" dijo corrigiéndose "me dijo que no iba a estar ni 6 meses, que eso era tiempo suficiente" dijo y por fin se vio un poco asustada.

-"Te engaño" le dije "yo tengo 2 años aquí, y venia por solo 3 meses también"

-"Yo… yo…" empezó a tartamudear "ella no me haría algo así" dijo refiriéndose a su amiga.

-"Dime algo?" le pregunte "Hace cuanto conoces a Rubí? Hace cuanto son las mejores amigas?"

Alice no contesto, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-"Estas a tiempo" le dije "vete, pídele ayuda a alguien de tu familia, aléjate de aquí"

-"No puedo" dijo, cerré los ojos, esta chica era mas obstinada de lo que creía, pero mal interprete sus palabras, pensé que quería quedarse aun con el miedo que le daba, pero no era eso.

-"Me eh alejado mucho de ellos, no me escucharan" dijo derramando unas lagrimas, la pobre estaba en shock.

-"Si te van a escuchar, debes llamarlos, ellos escucharan" estaba segura que Rose la ayudaría, pero como le decía que la llamara, sin ponerme en evidencia yo, Alice se quedo unos segundos en silencio y después se coloco de pie.

-"No me importa" dijo con otro tono de voz, la vi impresionada "ya tome una decisión, voy a trabajar aquí, no te metas en mi vida" dijo con una falsa molestia, se le notaba a leguas que estaba aterrada.

-"Crees que Rubí y Jane se van a molestar contigo por que te vayas?" le dije colocándome de pie también "a ellas les importa muy poco lo que tu quieras, créeme, para ellas es mejor que te retires, así no tendrán competencia"

-"No puedo dejarlas mal! Ellas me ayudaron cuando mas lo necesite" dijo furiosa.

-"Y si puedes dejar a tu familia? Imagino que tienes padres verdad? Y hermanos?" pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, ella tembló un poco cuando le mencione a su hermano.

-"A él no le importo, anda demasiado entusiasmado con su novia nueva" dijo dolida, cerré los ojos un segundo, ella estaba hablando de mi, me sentí si era posible, mas culpable de haber alejado inconscientemente a Edward de su familia y me sentía mas responsable de sacar a esta chica de aquí.

-"No crees eso verdad? Los hermanos se quieren, tu hermano va a estar muy dolido si ve que quieres hacer, él te adora" le dije acariciando un poco su cabello, ella no dejaba de llorar.

-"Como puedes saberlo?" dijo alejándose de mi contacto, "no lo conoces, no me conoces, déjame en paz!" grito caminando hacia la puerta.

-"Ginger!" la llame antes de que se acercara mas a la puerta, ella volteo a verme "acostúmbrate a ese nombre, nunca mas te reconocerán por tu nombre real, crees que esto es fácil Ginger?" le pregunte acercándomele.

-"Cuéntame algo? Alguna vez has tenido novio?" le pregunte, ella me vio con ojos abiertos.

-"No verdad?" le pregunte, negó apartando su rostro con pena.

-"No tienes por que avergonzarte" le dije dulcemente "todavía eres muy joven"

-"Eso que tiene que ver con trabajar aquí" pregunto molesta por estar avergonzada.

-"Ginger… crees que aquí solo vas a bailar?" le pregunte, ella me vio como si fuera obvio.

-"No es así" le dije "todas tenemos presentaciones en la tarima, pero cuando no estamos ahí, debemos bajar al bar, debemos sentarnos a beber con los clientes, bailar con ellos si lo requieren y dependiendo del área en te desenvuelvas, debes acompañarlos a citas si te lo piden, o pasar la noche con ellos, estas conciente de eso?" le pregunte con cautela, ella negó con ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada de mis palabras.

-"Pasar la noche con ellos?" pregunto temblando "eso que… que quiere decir?" pregunto aterrada.

-"Que debes acostarte con ellos" conteste sin rodeos.

-"Pero eso es prosti…" dijo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos apenada.

-"Es prostitución" dije completando la palabra "algunas no ofrecemos sexo, pero igual nos prostituimos" le dije un poco apenada.

-"Eso no fue lo que me dijeron, solo, solo me dijeron que bailaría un par de noches a la semana, nada mas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero ser prostituta" dijo yéndose en llanto.

-"Ya, ya calma" le dije tratando de tranquilizarla "estamos a tiempo, no te angusties no ha pasado nada todavía"

-"Tengo miedo" me dijo "Que hago?"

-"Ginger, tienes a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda? A tu hermano o a alguien mas?" le pregunte tratando de que recordara a Rose.

-"No puedo, me da vergüenza, no puedo" dijo sentándose de nuevo.

-"Tienes que alejarte entonces de Jane y su hermana, no vengas mañana me escuchas? No puedes bajo ningún concepto venir mañana" me di cuenta de algo "Ginger! Firmaste algo? Madame te dio el contrato?" pregunte asustada, ella negó, respire aliviada.

-"No, me dijo que lo firmaría mañana después de la presentación"

-"Esas son buenas noticias" dije estaba acuclillada a su lado.

-"Pero si me entendiste verdad? No puedes venir mañana ok?" volví a repetirle

-"No se si pueda sacármelas de encima" me dijo asustada, entonces se oyó un toque nada sutil en mi puerta.

-"Anarella!" grito Madame desde afuera, "La chica nueva esta ahí contigo?" pregunto, me coloque de pie y fui a abrir, antes de hacerlo le volví a decir.

-"No vengas mañana" le dije en bajito mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, la abrí con una sonrisa.

-"Madame" dije a modo de saludo "si Ginger esta aquí, se sintió mal y entro a refrescarse" le dije, Alice se posiciono detrás de mi.

-"Últimamente repites mucho el _sintió mal_" me dijo sarcástica, solo sonreí educadamente como respuesta, ella le hizo señas a Alice detrás mío y esta salio de mi camerino caminando cabizbaja detrás de Madame, me di un ultimo vistazo al espejo y salí de nuevo al bar, todavía no se acababa las horas laborales, me encontré con Jane.

-"Que le dijiste a mi chica?" me pregunto subiendo una ceja cruzándose de brazos, intente no reírme de cómo sonaron sus palabras, pero no lo logre.

-"Tu chica?" pregunte subiendo una ceja también "de cuando acá tu tienes chicas?"

-"Que le dijiste?" pregunto retándome, imite su posición y le dije en el mismo tono.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" me voltee dejándola con la palabra en la boca y camine hasta la puerta del bar, rezando que Alice me hiciera caso y le pidiera ayuda a Rose para que la sacara de aquí, ahora que aun había tiempo.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Estas segura?" le pregunte a Laura.

-"Si Sr. Cullen, aparte de los teatros que usted me dio, busque en los otros, en ninguno trabaja Isabella Swan, no la encontré en el reparto de ninguna obra a estrenar o ya en cartelera" dijo leyendo algunas de sus notas.

-"Acá le dejo la lista de los teatros que investigue" me dijo colocándola en mi escritorio "necesita algo mas?" pregunto, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas mientras pensaba.

-"Sr. Cullen?" me llamo de nuevo, parpadee enfocándola.

-"No Laura, nada mas, gracias" le conteste, ella me sonrió y salio de mi oficina.

Ok, ahora estaba mas perdido que antes, Bella no estaba en ningún teatro?

Revisé por encima los papeles que Laura me había dejado, en efecto estaban todos los teatros que conocía de New York, mas un sinfín de otros, que no conocía.

Que significaba esto?

Peor aun, por donde empezaba a buscar? Como podía averiguar algo si no tenia idea por donde empezar, tome un cigarrillo de mi escritorio y lo encendí aspirando el humo, algo se me tenia que ocurrir, pase distraídamente mi mano por mi frente, Bella me tiene que haber dicho algo que me diera una pista.

Me exprimí el cerebro buscando alguna respuesta.

No la encontré.

Guarde los papeles que me había dado Laura y me encontré que debajo de ellos estaban los que me había dejado Emmet hacia un par de días, Dios! Había olvidado por completo la gente de California, los tome y me obligue a leerlos, no era que estaba perdido, pero debía grabarme los últimos detalles, le pregunte por el intercomunicador a Laura que cuando llegaban los empresarios de California, y me dijo que llegaban este jueves, quiere decir, mañana.

Me olvide solo un segundo de Bella y me dedique a mi trabajo, Emmet le había puesto tanto corazón a esto que no podía fallarle.

Estuve hasta tarde en la oficina, hasta realmente tarde, era de noche cuando termine de estudiar los papeles del proyecto, podían preguntarme lo que quisieran, estaba empapado de toda la información, me recosté un segundo del espaldar de mi silla conciente de un dolor terrible de espalda.

Laura se había marchado hacia unas horas ya, igual Emmet y los creativos, estaba solo en el piso, como era de esperarse, al no tener mas información de trabajo en la cabeza, Bella regreso a mi mente, encendí otro cigarro mientras me negaba a pensarla mas por el día de hoy, ya había tenido suficiente, me levante y cerré mi laptop, las cenizas del cigarro cayeron en una de las hojas manchándola, maldije en voz baja y apague el cigarro fijándome en el daño de las hojas.

No había sido mucho, las cenizas habían dejado una mancha negra no muy grande en la última hoja del informe, donde se encontraban los nombres de los ejecutivos de California el de Emmet y mío.

Tome la hoja frunciendo el ceño, uno de los ejecutivos se llamaba Jacob Marks.

Ese era el nombre del imbécil aquel _Jacob, Jacob Black._

Pero aunque odiaba ese nombre, una idea me vino a la cabeza, si no había encontrado nada de Bella, podía encontrar algo de este Jacob, me senté de nuevo en la computadora y teclee en Google.

_Jacob Black_

Había hecho este proceso con Bella, pero no había nada de ella en Internet, no tenía perfil en ninguna red social, a lo mejor este hombre si tenía.

En efecto, tenia, mi corazón empezó a martillar mas rápido, mis investigaciones estaban mostrando un poco mas de resultados.

El perfil de este hombre no era muy amplio, no tenia muchas fotos para poder averiguar algo referente a Bella, me alegro saber que por lo menos ella no estaba en ninguna foto, hice click en varias partes, pero no encontré nada relevante, mis esperanzas se fueron al piso de nuevo, el agotamiento empezó a pasarme factura de nuevo, los ojos se me cerraban solos.

Me devolví en una foto, el tipo este estaba recostado al lado de una camioneta de los años 50, y sonreía a la cámara, pero lo que estaba detallando eran unas luces rojas que se reflejaban en el parabrisas del auto, que decía?

Gire mi cabeza en varios ángulos para poder ver mejor, no mejoro en nada, entonces copie la foto y la copie en unos de mis programas, no en vano trabajaba en publicidad no?

Copie nada mas el espacio donde estaban las luces rojas, les aplique algunas técnicas, me fije que como era un reflejo las letras estaban al revés, coloque efecto espejo en la foto y se enderezo, dejándome ver el nombre del sitio donde se encontraba.

-"Golden?" dije en tono de pregunta en voz alta, que demonios era Golden? No había oído hablar de ese sitio.

Ya que estaba en investigaciones me fui de nuevo a Internet, cerré el perfil del tipo ese y abrí de nuevo Google, tecleando esta vez _Golden, locales. New York City_

Me quede de piedra cuando leí los resultados.

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy era viernes y aunque había dormido muy poco tenía más ganas que nunca de llegar al bar, necesitaba ver que Alice no había llegado, llegue sola al bar, llegue muy temprano, habían muy pocas chicas arreglándose, Madame me vio y me asintió en señal de aprobar mi hora de llegada, le dedique algo parecido a una sonrisa, me quede un rato por ahí a ver si veía a Jane o alguna de las chicas, pero no apareció ninguna, aun estaba ansiosa, me mordía la uña del dedo índice de mi mano derecha, mientras recostada a uno de los espejos veía a mi alrededor.

Entonces llegaron, hizo su entrada primero Jane, tenía cara un poco obstinada, atrás venia Rubí, está en cambio tenía una súper sonrisa, según había oído el debut de esta chica había sido un total éxito, tanto que opaco bastante a su hermana, imagine que por eso era la cara de Jane.

Solo entraron ellas dos y una sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios al ver que venían solas, me incorpore para irme a mi camerino pero la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a una chica menuda cargada de un montón de cosas, cuando la vi cerré los ojos por unos segundos, nada de lo que le había dicho el día anterior sirvió para algo, Alice se encontró con mis ojos y volteo su vista hacia el piso apenada, resople furiosa, algunas iradas se posaron en mí, no les preste atención y me encamine a mi camerino batiendo la puerta detrás de mí.

Decidí entonces que no me iba a preocupar por Alice, había hecho todo lo posible para que no pasara por esto, pero no podía obligarla, lamentablemente le iba a pasar como la mayoría de las mujeres que caíamos aquí, que nos dábamos cuenta muy tarde de que casi no existe escapatoria.

Saque mi atuendo de hoy con rabia de mi armario, me quite la ropa colocándome las pantimedias y la bata para luego maquillarme, seguramente estaban ayudando a Alice a cambiarse.

Le di un golpe con el puño cerrado a mi peinadora, como podía ser tan tonta!

Alguien toco mi puerta.

Me levante arreglando un poco mi expresión al abrir la puerta, a lo mejor era Jake, en lo que la abrí me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar realmente asustados, parecían los de un cervatillo a punto de ser sacrificado, termine de abrir la puerta y le hice señas para que entrara rápido, me fije un momento en los alrededores no había nadie, cerré rápidamente la puerta.

-"Tienes que ayudarme" me dijo Alice temblando.

-"Por que viniste hoy?" le pregunte.

-"No me pude zafar de esas dos, quería irme a mi casa a dormir para así perderme hoy, pero no me dejaron apartarme de ellas, me tuve que quedar en su casa y hoy me fueron a comprar esto" dijo enseñándome unas bolsas con ropas nuevas "no quiero esto, no quiero, por favor ayúdame!" me dijo llorando desesperada.

-"Ya, ya cálmate si?"

-"Lo que me dijiste ayer es verdad Debie… Diablos!" dijo manoteando al aire "Rubí, no me acostumbro a esos estúpidos nombres falsos"

-"Calma" le dije acercándomele, Alice parecía estar pronta a un ataque de pánico, y no me equivoque.

-"Como me voy a calmar! No sé qué hacer estoy en la boca del lobo, mi mama se va a morir y mi hermano me va a matar!" dijo arrodillándose en el suelo, estaba haciéndose pedazos.

-"Alice!" la llame por su verdadero nombre, eso la saco del ataque de pánico, me vio con ojos llorosos asustada y asombrada.

-"Como… Como me llamaste?" pregunto.

-"Alice" dije con más calma "Alice Cullen es tu nombre y Edward ni te odia ni te va a matar" le dije, ella se incorporo y retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de mí.

-"Quien eres?" me pregunto asustada.

-"Isabella Swan" le dije "ahora no estamos juntos, pero salí con tu hermano por un tiempo"

Alice estaba horrorizada.

-"Mi hermano? Mi… mi hermano es cliente de aquí?" pregunto asqueada.

-"No!" dije mostrando mis palmas "por supuesto que no, lo conocí por fuera, soy amiga de Rose"

Alice parecía más confundida.

-"Mira!" dije acercándomele "No soy mala, no me acuesto con los clientes y no quise timar a tu hermano, la historia es sumamente complicada, ni él, ni Rose saben a qué me dedico, prometo contártela, pero ahora debemos sacarte aquí, estás de acuerdo?" pregunte.

Lo pensó unos segundos y asintió, entonces tome mi celular de mi cartera, había ocultado a que me dedicaba por mucho tiempo y hoy sin planearlo se lo contaría a casi todos.

-"Rose!" la llame al contestarme, Alice me vio asustada de nuevo, le señale la silla de mi peinadora para que se sentara, me hizo caso, se sentó y subió sus rodillas abrazándoselas, mientras se mecia una y otra vez.

-"Bella?" me contesto Rose confundida "que haces llamándome?" después de todo ella y yo no habíamos quedado en buenos términos cuando me pidió que me alejara de su primo, cerré los ojos un segundo, no había tiempo de explicar.

-"Escúchame, necesito que vengas a un sitio a buscarme"

-"Estas loca?" me pregunto incrédula.

-"Rose! Es de vida o muerte, tienes donde anotar?" pregunte furiosa y autoritaria, para mi gran asombro Rose contesto.

-"Soy escritora recuerdas? Siempre tengo donde anotar, dime"

Le explique la dirección del bar, al escuchar _Golden_ hizo un ruido de desprecio, hice caso omiso.

-"Tienes que entrar por la puerta de empleados entendiste? No te van a dejar entrar por la principal, cuando llegues pregunta por Embry o Jacob, ellos te llevaran conmigo, entendiste?" pregunte apremiante.

-"Dios!" contesto ella obstinada "si entendí, tomo un taxi y voy para allá" dijo.

-"No tienes auto?" pregunte.

-"Nop, no cuento con uno ahora, para que necesitamos un auto?"

-"No importa yo resuelvo, vente rápido me entendiste?"

-"Aja" dijo y tranco la llamada.

-"Enserio conoces a Rose" me dijo la voz temblorosa de Alice.

-"Si, estudiamos juntas en la universidad" le conteste, ella parpadeo seguido teniendo un momento de claridad.

-"Bella? Tu eres Bella Swan?" pregunto asombrada, asentí medio sonriendo.

-"La misma" conteste.

-"Tu?" pregunto de nuevo asombrada "pero cómo? Cuando?" pregunto tartamudeando, pero tocaron mi puerta, ambas nos quedamos de piedra, le hice señas para que se callara y para que se ocultara dentro del armario, una vez escondida abrí mi puerta lentamente.

Suspira aliviada, era Jacob.

-"Jake" estaba tan aliviada de que fuera él que casi lo beso "entra" le dije halándolo de la mano.

-"Que paso?" me pregunto, cerré con llave detrás de él y le dije.

-"Viene Rose" le dije, él me vio con ceño fruncido.

-"La prima de Edward?" pregunto dudoso.

-"Esa misma, Alice!" la llame "puedes salir, no hay problema" Jacob quedo realmente sorprendido cuando grite y cuando la puerta del armario se abrió dejando salir a una temblorosa Alice.

-"Anarella que demonios hiciste?" pregunto dando un paso atrás.

-"Todavía nada, hay que sacar a esta chica de aquí, Rose viene por ella pero no tiene auto, necesito el tuyo"

-"Estas loca!" me dijo alejándose un poco más "Madame te va a matar por esto, no vas a salir nunca de aquí, estás loca?"

-"Jacob, es la hermana de Edward, no puedo dejarla aquí"

-"Te estás metiendo en demasiados problemas, ella entro aquí por su propio pie, déjala! Sálvate tú, recuerdas que estas buscando una forma de que Madame te deje ir? Eso no va ayudar, quitarle una noche de estreno no te va ayudar en nada!"

-"No me importa!" le grite, él me vio impresionado, Alice nos veía sin entender muy bien a que nos referíamos "Yo no importo, importa ella, Edward se va a morir si sabe de esto, no puedo le puedo hacer esto, no a él"

-"Ustedes terminaron!"

-"Pero aun lo amo!" grite con rabia y lagrimas, me coloque una mano en el pecho respirando agitadamente, Alice nos me veía impresionada "lo amare por siempre" le dije a ambos "aunque sé que jamás lo volveré a tener" me aparte las lagrimas de las mejillas y me acerque dos pasos a Jacob.

-"Ahora por favor trae a Rose cuando llegue, buscare otro auto que las lleve a alguna otra parte"

Jacob no discutió mas conmigo y camino hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla volteo a verme.

-"Date prisa con el auto, no falta nada para que se den cuenta que esta chica falta" me dijo señalando a Alice con la barbilla, asentí y él salió de mi camerino, empecé a buscar en mi escritorio, debía encontrar algo.

-"Bella" me llamo Alice temblorosa "lo siento" me dijo apenada, voltee a verla y le medio sonreí.

-"No te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa" le dije y continué mi búsqueda, entonces la halle, la tarjeta de presentación que me había dado el periodista Jasper Phelps hacia tanto tiempo ya.

-"De verdad lo amas?" me pregunto Alice mientras volvía a tomar mi celular marcando.

-"Eso no importa ya" le dije colocándome el celular en el oído.

Al segundo repique me atendieron.

-"Jasper Phelps" dijo demasiado educado.

-"Jasper, no sé si me recuerdas, es Anarella, del bar Golden, me diste tu tarjeta hace tiempo y necesito…" me interrumpió su risa.

-"Señorita Anarella que real sorpresa escucharla, por fin te decidiste a llamarme, cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar?"

Respire profundo.

"Todavía quieres entrevistarme?" pregunte con ojos cerrados.

-"No juegues con eso Anarella, sabes que si quiero" dijo serio.

-"Pues te propongo un trato, ven al bar esta noche" dije, él volvió a interrumpirme.

-"Estoy aquí, acabo de llegar, estoy estacionado al frente" suspire aliviada.

-"Esas son excelentes noticias, por favor no te bajes, ve directo al estacionamiento de empleados en más o menos 15 minutos me reúno contigo, necesito que lleves a unas amigas a su casa"

-"Me necesitas de chofer?" pregunto risueño "todo lo que me costo convencerte de que me dejaras entrevistarte y me concedes el honor a cambio de servicios de taxi?" pregunto divertido.

-"Si, nunca pensaste que fuera tan sencillo verdad?" pregunte revoloteando por el camerino.

-"Si en verdad eso es lo que me pides a cambio de la entrevista, llevo a quien tú quieras a donde sea, ya estoy moviendo el auto te veo entonces en 15 minutos"

Cerré la llamada y vi a Alice.

-"Tenemos auto" le dije un poco aliviada.

-"Y ahora qué hacemos?" me pregunto en un susurro.

-"Esperar" dije, tome unas toallitas húmedas de mi peinadora removiendo le desastre que se había vuelto el maquillaje en mi rostro.

-"Tu qué vas a hacer?" me pregunto al rato.

-"Quedarme, mi vida está aquí" le conteste sumamente triste.


	26. Chapter 26

**Parte II**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Anarella es Jacob" me aviso de detrás de mi puerta, yo me había vestido ya para trabajar, escogí un look no tan provocativo, tenía un short bastante corto negro, me coloque encima del top una sudadera gris que tenia para las noches de mucho frío y me deje puesto mis tenis, después me colocaría los tacones, Alice estaba igual a como llego, blue jean una blusa con un unicornio pintado en el centro y tenis, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jacob.

-"Tienen a lo sumo 5 minutos, Jane anda como loca controlando a Rubí, no se ha dado cuenta todavía, así que muévete" me dijo apremiante, luego se aparto y me dejo a la vista a una incrédula y asustada Rose, que veía a todas partes con cara de asombro, Jacob le hizo señas que entrara a mi camerino y ella obedeció asustada, una vez dentro Jake cerró la puerta dejándonos solas.

-"Bella que significa esto? QUE es esto?" pregunto abriendo sus manos abarcando el lugar, respire profundo.

-"Esto es el bar de mujeres Golden, trabajo aquí hace dos años por que nunca pude entrar en una obra y me estaba muriendo de hambre" Rose centro su mirada en mi con ojos muy abiertos y labios sellados.

-"Soy bailarina exótica Rose" complete "Bailo y salgo con desconocidos por dinero"

Rose estaba en shock, no reaccionaba para bien ni para mal, troné mis dedos en su rostro.

-"Rose!" la llame "necesito que te compongas, mañana puedes golpearme y gritar a los 4 vientos lo que soy pero ahora no, tienes que sacar a Alice de aquí" le dije, ella ahí parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad.

-"Alice?" pregunto, en ese momento me voltee a ver a Alice que se escondía entre las sombras de mi ropa, asustada camino hacia nosotras.

-"Metiste a mi prima en esto?" pregunto Rose casi furiosa.

-"No!" dijo Alice colocándose al frente de ella "Fueron Debie y Jessica, ellas trabajan aquí y me convencieron, Bella me está ayudando, ni siquiera eh pisado el local, nadie me ha visto, ella se sacrifico llamándote sabiendo que te enterarías lo que hace, solo para ayudarme" dijo apenada.

Pero no era el lugar para dramas y Rose lo capto en mi cara, tomo a Alice de la mano.

-"Esta bien me la llevo, pero tú y yo" me dijo "hablamos sin falta mañana, quiero saberlo todo desde el comienzo hasta hoy, entiendes?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Te lo contare todo, ahora por favor vamos, tengo un auto esperándolas" abrí primero mi puerta no había nadie en camerinos, visualice a Jacob en la puerta que daba con el bar, al verme suspiro aliviado y me hizo señas de que saliera, guié a las chicas a la puerta trasera, salí con ellas y corrimos al estacionamiento de empleados.

Jasper estaba ahí, en una camioneta BMW gris plomo sumamente brillante, al verme se bajo del auto.

-"Anarella" dijo a modo de saludo.

-"Hola Jasper, ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, por favor sácalas de aquí" le dije apresurada, los nervios me recorrían todo el cuerpo, Rose se subió adelante en la camioneta sin esperar siquiera ser presentada, Jasper le abrió amablemente la puerta trasera a Alice para que subiera, pero esta en cambio se me guindo al cuello abrazándome, dejándome realmente impresionada.

-"Gracias" me dijo llorando "Mil gracias, nunca podré pagarte, estaré en deuda contigo por siempre"

Le correspondí el abrazo tímidamente y palmee su espalda.

-"No hay tiempo Alice, súbete al auto si?"

Ella se separo de mi y se subió al auto, Jasper le sonrió amablemente y tranco la puerta mientras iba a subirse, Rose me hablo.

-"Tienes que regresar?" pregunto apenada.

-"Si" conteste a tiempo que Jasper encendía el auto "Yo no tengo escapatoria, Madame, la dueña del bar nos tiene atrapadas, no puedo irme"

-"Bella" dijo tratando de ayudarme.

-"No importa Rose" dije con una sonrisa, después de todo me sentía aliviada de salvar a Alice "ahora váyanse si?" dije con un nudo en la garganta, Jasper asintió y la camioneta empezó a moverse.

-"Te llamo mañana" me dijo Rose, asentí llorando mientras la camioneta se alejaba de mi.

Me seque las lagrimas con velocidad y entre al bar corriendo, debía salir, Madame no se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia por un detalle casi milagroso, entre apresurada a mi camerino, me quite el suéter dejándome con el top blanco y me coloque mis tacones, ya me había retocado el maquillaje así que solo cepille de nuevo mi cabello dándole forma y me fui al bar Jacob seguía ahí antes de salir me tomo por el brazo.

-"Como estas?" pregunto preocupado.

-"Bien grandote, bien" le dije palmeando su mano.

-"Lamento lo de antes" me dijo.

-"No te preocupes, te entiendo" le dije guiñándole un ojo, él se inclino hasta mi altura y me beso en la frente, pase mis manos a su espalda y lo abrace un segundo nada mas respirando profundo, luego di un paso alejándome de él y entrando a mi infierno personal, al salir vi el reloj, eran apenas las 10 y media de la noche, lo mire asombrada, la noche había empezado hacia un poco más de una hora y ya estaba agotada.

Mientras caminaba por la barra, me di cuenta que nadie se preocupaba todavía por la desaparición de Alice porque ella debía salir a media noche, suspire de nuevo, habíamos hecho las cosas bien, Alice se había ido y nadie tenía que sospechar que yo tenía algo que ver con ello.

Como era de esperarse le infierno se desato a 15 minutos para las doce, Madame se retiro a los camerinos imagino que a buscar a Jane y a Ginger, yo estaba tomándome un trago con un hombre extranjero, creo que era de Irlanda, porque era muy alto y pelirrojo, hablaba con un acento casi cómico, así que tenía que prestarle mucha atención para poder entenderle, aún así logre ver por encima de su hombro como Jane salía furiosa al bar, ya se habían percatado de la ausencia de Alice.

Le di otro sorbo a mi trago y seguí conversando con Iván, el hombre Irlandés, Jane fue a mi encuentro evidentemente, no le preste atención.

-Anarella" me llamo con dientes apretados.

-"Estoy ocupada Jane" le dije.

-"Madame te necesita" me dijo con el mismo tono, Iván la vio un poco molesto, me voltee enfrentándola.

-"Madame me envió con Iván" dije haciendo una seña acompañada de una sonrisa a mi acompañante "no la voy a desobedecer" le dije.

-"Tu tienes algo que ver en esto, estoy segura" me dijo ignorando a Iván, que ya estaba molesto por la intromisión.

-"No sé de que hablas" le dije inocentemente, "que era lo que me decías Iván?" le pregunte a mi acompañante ignorando por completo a Jane, esta resoplo furiosa y dio media vuelta marchándose, le sonreí abiertamente a Iván y le preste más atención que nunca.

El local era un soberano desorden podía ver como Jane y Rubí, salían y entraban a los camerinos con expresiones molestas y preocupadas a la vez, me fije en el reloj de la barra y me di cuenta que eran las 12 y media, ya había pasado media hora de que la función de Alice debió salir, Madame salió furiosa de los camerinos y se fue a su reservado, me quede discreta con Iván, hoy era preferible no molestar a Madame, no había cosa que le molestara mas que le interfirieran en los planes, por lo menos en este momento su ira no estaba dirigida a mí, estaba dirigida a Jane.

La noche paso, Alice no estreno y yo estuve todas mis horas con Iván, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y lo vi marcharse, me coloque de pie y me fui a cambiar, había cumplido por hoy y guardaba en mi escote 500 $ de propina, después de todo no termino tan mal la noche.

Entré a los camerinos y vi a Jacob que seguía por ahí, me dijo que me esperaba como siempre para llevarme, acepte por que quería saber que había pasado a media noche, me cambie rápidamente y salí, me encontré con Madame.

-"Anarella" me llamo.

-"Dígame Madame?" pregunte educadamente.

-"Tu mejor que nadie, sabes lo que me molesta cambiar mis planes verdad?" pregunto realmente seria, asentí.

-"Yo me inclino a pensar que no tuviste algo que ver precisamente por eso, pero Jane me asegura que estas involucrada" dijo, coloque mi cara más inocente.

-"Con qué Madame?" pregunte abriendo un poco mas mis ojos.

-"La chica nueva"

-"Rubí? O Ginger?" pregunte.

-"Ginger… tuviste algo que ver con que no viniera a su presentación hoy?" pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-"Por supuesto que no Madame" conteste casi ofendida "la vi llegar esta tarde temprano con Rubí y Jane, luego no la vi mas"

-"Ayer hablaste con ella, que le dijiste?"

Esto parecía el interrogatorio a un sospechoso de la policía.

-"Nada, quería ver mi camerino y se lo enseñe, quería uno para ella y le dije que debía trabajar muy duro para obtenerlo" conteste encogiéndome de hombros, Madame me vio a los ojos por un rato como queriendo averiguar si le mentía o no, yo mantuve mi expresión, después de pasar dos años soportando a todo tipo de hombres contar sus estúpidos cuentos, había aprendido como fingir muy bien.

-"Si me entero de lo contrario…" dijo en tono amenazante, la interrumpí.

-"Madame, le estoy diciendo la verdad, no se que se trae Jane conmigo últimamente, yo tengo suficientes problemas como para meterme con su trabajo, la verdad no me interesa"

-"Si, Jane puede tornarse insoportable a veces" dijo como para ella misma, sonreí.

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces, Madame?" le dije preguntando sutilmente si me podía ir.

-"Si, si, vete, nos vemos mañana temprano" dijo distraída, cerré bien la puerta de mi camerino y salí, al montarme en el camión de Jacob, suspire aliviada.

-"Dios!" dije temblando en lo que me vi en la autopista "nunca pensé que esta noche terminaría" recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar del asiento.

-"Por lo menos solo soportamos la mitad cada uno" me contesto Jake, me incorpore de nuevo.

-"Cuéntame que paso en camerinos? Que hicieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Alice se había ido?" pregunte interesada.

-"Fue un desorden, primero la buscó Jane, luego le pidió ayuda a Rubí, cuando se hizo la hora entro Madame en la búsqueda, Jane estaba realmente histérica, me pregunto, pero como mi ronda empezó a las 9 pensaron que se había ido antes" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Menos mal no nos vieron" dije aliviada.

-"De todas formas no te confíes mucho Jane está convencida de que tu tuviste que ver y va a buscar incriminarte, te echo la culpa de frente y sin rodeos con Madame"

-"No la soporto" conteste cruzándome de brazos "es una persona detestable"

-"No difiero contigo, gracias a Dios Madame te tiene en alta estima después de todo, no cree que hayas tenido algo que ver, igual dile a tu amiguita que se cuide mucho, Jane y su hermana la van a buscar como sea, Madame necesita una chica y ella ya estaba lista"

-"Le diré a Rose" conteste pensativa, Jacob tenía razón, Alice debía cuidarse y no podía acercarse a las hermanas fatales.

-"Que noche no?" pregunto al rato, le sonreí de verdad.

-"Creerás que estoy loca, pero me siento feliz" conteste, estábamos detenidos en un semáforo en rojo, me vio asombrado.

-"Estas loca" me dijo "como que feliz? Bella, esta noche fue un infierno"

-"Si" conteste "pero salieron las cosas bien, Jane quedo mal con Madame, yo quede libre de sospechas y lo mejor de todo Alice no entro en esto" dije enumerando mis razones.

-"Si lo vez así" dijo arrancando de nuevo "estas consiente que al salvar a esa chica quedaste en evidencia con la prima y que lo más probable es que Edward ya lo sepa?" respire muy profundo cerrando mis ojos.

-"Ya lo había pensado" conteste susurrando "pero no importa" Jacob me vio otra vez impresionado.

-"Salve a su hermana, como te dije antes, yo ya soy una causa perdida, igual Edward me va a odiar, se entere como se entere, pero me siento bien al haber salvado a su hermanita"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"No pido que me entiendas" le dije susurrando, "así es como me siento"

-"Entonces que bueno, o lo que sea" me dijo.

-"Gracias, o lo que sea" le conteste sonriéndole.

Jacob me dejo en mi casa y caí literalmente muerta dormida en mi cama.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro tanto como hubiera querido, desperté a eso de las 1 de la tarde, me levante entrando a darme una ducha, hoy me vería con Rose, le había dado mi palabra y la cumpliría, cuando fui a llamarla me encontré con un mensaje de texto de ella.

_Bella, te parece que nos encontremos en el Rouge a las 3?_

Respondí el mensaje.

_Me parece perfecto nos vemos ahí_ conteste sin más, estaba mas o menos sobre la hora así que me coloque ropa cómoda y salí a encontrarme con Rose.

Llegue primero, ordene un te frío mientras esperaba, ella llego a la mitad de mi te, se sentó sin decir palabra, ordeno otro te para ella y en lo que el mesonero lo dejo en la mesa le pregunte.

-"Como esta Alice?"

-"Mejor" contesto dando un sorbo "hablamos mucho anoche, está muy arrepentida con lo que casi hizo y no dejo de repetirme que tú la habías salvado" dijo, sonreí un poco "el amigo tuyo nos llevo a casa, nos encontramos con mi tía al entrar, se hizo pasar por mi amigo, mi tía quedo encantada con él" dijo como si no lo pudiera creer.

-"Jasper es buena gente, a lo mejor no lo conocí en el mejor lugar, pero siempre se porto muy bien conmigo"

-"Él es el hijo del diputado verdad? El periodista?" pregunto, asentí dando otro sorbo.

-"Él es tu cliente?" pregunto en un susurro, con cejas muy levantadas.

-"Si y no" le conteste "lo conocí hace unos meses, me contrato para que lo acompañara a una fiesta que ofrecía su papá, quería molestar a su ex" dije encogiéndome de hombros, Rose asintió.

-"Vi el reportaje en la prensa, eras tú la que estaba con él?"

Asentí de nuevo.

-"Nunca mas volví a salir con él, a veces va al bar y nos tomamos un trago"

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

-"Esto es demasiado" dijo abrumada "lo siento pero…. No, no entiendo, por qué?"

-"Que quieres que te diga Rose?" pregunte medio decidida.

-"Todo, por favor cuéntamelo todo" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Así lo hice.

Le conté a Rose absolutamente todo, desde mi primera noche en New York, todas las audiciones a las que fui, las patéticas obras que hice, la angustia de enviarles dinero a mis padres.

Ella sabía que lo de Charlie era verdad, ella vivió conmigo mis angustias estando en la universidad y los visito un par de veces cuando se mudaron a California.

Seguí contándole y llegue a la parte de mi audición en el bar de Madame, le conté mi primera noche, mi primera presentación, mi primera cita, le explique que servicios ofrecía, mi amistad con Jacob, el ataque de Mike, cuando ella me llamo apareciendo de nuevo en mi vida, cuando conocí a Edward, mis conflictos mentales por no verlo, cuando fui a la fiesta de Alice, cuando por miedo llame a Edward para que me sacara de la ciudad, conté sin detalles de nuestra estadía en la casa, de mi regreso, la revancha contra Mike, y llegue al punto que Edward me encontró con Jake en mi casa.

Rose no dijo palabra, mientras a mí se me secaba la garganta de tanto hablar, me refresque un poco con un nuevo té.

-"Luego reconocí a Alice en el bar" dije "me desespere al verla y hable con ella, la regañe" dije medio sonriendo "no podía soportar que ella entrara sin razón a ese mundo"

Rose resoplo, la vi extrañada.

-"Peor es que lo haya pensado por una razón tan estúpida como la que tenia" dijo, la vi preguntándole con la mirada.

-"Quería un auto, se metió ahí para poder comprarlo rápido"

Abrí mis ojos impresionada.

-"Adolescentes estúpidos" dijo Rose, no conteste nada, las dos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, Rose necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y deje que lo hiciera.

Al rato hablo, con mucha cautela.

-"No quiero juzgarte" dijo primero "no entiendo, ni acepto lo que hiciste, pero asumo que para poder entenderte, debo ponerme en tus zapatos, pero no puedo, nunca he pasado por tanta necesidad a Dios gracias"

Asentí, agradeciéndole mudamente el tratar de entenderme.

-"Sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto que me engañaras a mí y a mi primo" dijo levantando su vista viéndome a los ojos "nos mentiste a ambos todo este tiempo" dijo baje mi vista a mis manos avergonzada.

-"Edward se enamoro de ti" dijo, la vi.

-"Y yo de él" conteste.

-"Pero logras entender que no puedes estar con él? Debes contarle la verdad" me dijo.

-"No le dijiste?" pregunte asombrada, ella negó.

-"Necesitaba saber en realidad lo que había pasado para contarle, pero ahora pienso deberías hacerlo tú"

-"Rose, no puedo"

-"Debes hacerlo, yo no te voy a juzgar como te dije, pero Edward debe enterarse de la verdad por ti y no por alguien más, se lo debes" me dijo.

Demonios! Ella tenía razón.

-"Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero mientras mas esperes peor van a ser los resultados"

-"Esta bien" conteste a los minutos "Le voy a contar" dije.

-"Esa si es la Bella que conozco, decidida y valiente" dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"Ojala fuera siquiera la sombra de la Bella que conociste" le dije triste.

-"Ella está por ahí, solo debes buscarla" me dijo sonriéndome, se coloco de pie y la imite, se me acercó y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-"Chao amiga" me dijo, la vi con ojos empañados "gracias por confiarme todo" concluyo, le sonreí de vuelta.

-"Se siente bien sincerarme después de todo" le conteste, ella me sonrió y tomo su cartera.

-"No dejes que pase mucho tiempo" dijo refiriéndose a su primo, asentí, ella se alejo de mi saliendo del café, dejándome sola, aunque parecía de locos, me sentía relajada, por primera vez le había dicho la verdad a alguien que me importaba, a alguien que le pertenecía a Isabella, sonreí, aunque muy en lo profundo estaba aterrada, debía contarle a Edward y eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Salí a la calle y me coloque mis lentes oscuros, me quede de pie en la mitad de la acera mientras pensaba que hacer.

Esperaba a mañana que era domingo y tendría el día libre, o me iba de una vez a contarle a Edward?

Era una locura, pero se lo había prometido a Rose y aparte de eso, ella tenia razón, ahora lo sabia demasiada gente y si él se enteraba por un tercero iba a ser muchísimo peor, por otro lado, ya le había contado a Rose, por lo tanto hoy me sentía decidida, mañana, estaba segura que encontraría cualquier excusa para no hacerlo.

Camine entonces a la estación de trenes, hoy era sábado y esperaba que Edward no estuviera trabajando, me fui entonces a su departamento, trataba de no pensarlo mucho, entré al subterráneo como autómata y me baje en la estación correspondiente, al salir, camine sin ver hacia adelante, llegue a la esquina y cruce, a mitad de cuadra me encontré con las puertas de vidrio de su edificio, el vigilante me vio y me abrió la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes señorita, puedo ayudarla en algo?" pregunto educadamente.

-"Si" dije quitándome los lentes oscuros "el Sr. Edward Cullen se encontrara en su departamento?" pregunte, entonces empecé a sentir pánico, rogué en silencio que Edward no se encontrara en casa, el vigilante fue al puesto de información y tomo el teléfono para anunciarme, entonces el ascensor hizo ruido al llegar a la planta baja, di un brinquito del susto y me voltee, efectivamente el ascensor abrió sus puerta pero el vigilante me hablo y regrese mi vista con él.

-"Nadie me atiende señorita" me dijo, suspire aliviada.

-"No importa entonces" le conteste con una sonrisa.

-"Por favor dígame su nombre para dejarle el mensaje"

Negué amablemente con la cabeza.

-"Isabella Swan" dijeron, pero no fui yo, ni fue el vigilante, me quede de piedra al escuchar mi nombre a mis espaldas, lentamente me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward viéndome desde el ascensor, había sido él el que estaba ahí dentro, el vigilante le dijo al como _Sr. Cullen la señorita lo busca_ mientras yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-"Esta bien Kevin, yo me encargo, podrías marcharte?" le pregunto hablando por encima de mi cabeza.

-"Por supuesto Sr." Le contesto Kevin, no vi para donde se marcho, Edward camino unos pocos pasos y se coloco a una distancia prudencial de mi, paso sus manos a la espalda.

-"Esto es nuevo" dijo al rato, yo seguía muda, "nunca pensé que vendrías para acá, creí que ni recordabas la dirección" dijo.

Edward me había ofrecido su casa como un santuario para ambos y desde esa única vez, no había vuelto a pisar su departamento.

-"No es difícil llegar" dije y me sentí sumamente estúpida, tenia un montón de tiempo que no lo veía y decía eso como mis primeras palabras?, que pasaba conmigo? Pero, primero, no estaba muy segura de lo que planeaba hacer, no tenia idea de cómo abordar el tema.

Y por otro lado, mi estomago se encogió al escucharlo, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho al ver sus mejillas, sus labios, esos ojos que me producían un sinfín de suspiros, su cabello que siempre estaba divinamente despeinado, sus hombros cuadrados y perfectos, que me recordaban lo ancho de su espalda, donde adoraba aferrarme cuando me hacia el amor, no podía pensar claramente… no mientras mi mente estuviera ocupada por esos recuerdos.

Edward subió sus cejas y rió torcido.

-"Necesitas algo?" pregunto al ver que no decía palabra.

-"Ehhh" dije dudosa mientras sacudía la cabeza, tratando de aclararme "quería hablar contigo" dije.

-"Ahora?" pregunto, estaba sumamente apático y extraño, no se parecía en nada al hombre que conocía "no te parece que es un poco tarde" me di cuenta que no se refería a la hora, respire profundo cerrando mis ojos un segundo, merecía que me tratara así, o inclusive peor, pero eso no hacia que me sintiera mejor, al abrir mis ojos le dije.

-"Edward… podemos hablar?"

-"No, tengo un compromiso" dijo encaminándose a la puerta, me le fui atrás.

-"Edward" lo llame incrédula, "por favor…" le dije acercándome a él un poco, estire mi mano y él aparto su brazo para que no pudiera tocarlo.

-"Isabella, tengo una cena, no puedo sentarme contigo a hablar, vente mañana y vemos" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al segundo, que era esto? Edward jamás me había tratado así, me trataba como una extraña en vez de la mujer que él amaba.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla mientras él me daba la espalda y salía del edificio, me quede sola sin poder creer como me había tratado, entonces mi mente se dio cuenta de algo… le había mentido tanto que se había cumplido uno de mis grandes temores.

Edward había dejado de amarme.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Arranca" le dije a Emmet en lo que me subí a su jeep, estaba esperándome en la esquina de debajo de mi edificio por que no tenia donde aparcar, recosté la cabeza del espaldar cerrando los ojos, como había podido hacer eso?

La trate mal, como si fuera cualquier persona, como sin no significara nada para mi.

-"A la oficina, no?" pregunto Emmet arrancando el Jeep, asentí aun con ojos cerrados

-"Me vas a decir que paso?" pregunto

-"Bella estaba en el edificio" dije en susurro

-"Que?" pregunto asombrado, pero me pareció que estaba riendo, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que tenia razón "que quería?" pregunto emocionado

-"Decirme algo, no se" dije respirando profundo tratando de sacarme el olor de su perfume de la cabeza, su cabello, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su largo cuello, se había hecho una coleta alta, podía imaginarla ladeando el cuello permitiéndome recorrerlo con mis labios, mientras ella pasaba sus manos hacia atrás acariciando mi cabello

Diablos! Esa mujer era una hechicera.

-"Como que no sabes?" pregunto Emmet, sacudí la cabeza sacándome esas imágenes de mi cabeza

-"No se, no la deje hablar" le conteste a Emmet, haciendo un esfuerzo palpable en prestarle atención

-"Bro, quien te entiende? Andas amargado e insoportable por lo que te paso con ella, entonces aparece y huyes? Explícame por que de verdad no entiendo"

Emmet sabía que había terminado con Bella, pero no sabia los motivos, díganme lo que quieran, pero no le había dicho absolutamente a nadie que había encontrado a Bella con otro tipo en su departamento, y aunque me había convencido de que seguramente entre ellos no había pasado nada, igual no iba a decírselo a nadie.

Emmet volteo a verme, mientras manejaba todavía.

-"A ver si entiendo" dijo volviendo a prestar atención a la vía, mientras daba vuelta en una esquina "Terminaste con ella, me dijiste que tenia demasiados misterios y te habías cansado de hacer el papel de idiota" dijo lo vi subiendo una ceja, él continuo "entonces por fin aparece y dice que quiere hablar contigo, la despachas?"

Habíamos parado en un semáforo en rojo, volteo preguntándome con la mirada, solo asentí

-"Eso solo significa una cosa" me dijo arrancando de nuevo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

Por fin lo rompí.

-"Que? Que significa?" le pregunte.

-"Que eres un idiota!" me contesto.

No le dije nada, después de todo estaba casi seguro de que tenía razón.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la oficina, ahí había dejado el volvo estacionado estos días y no había ido a buscarlo, por eso Emmet me fue a buscar hoy, me baje del Jeep, Emmet me imito

-"Bro, recuerda la cena de hoy"

-"Si Emmet yo se, nos vemos ahí en un par de horas si?" le dije hoy teníamos una cena con la gente de California que estaban aquí, ayer habíamos tenido una reunión bastante exitosa por cierto, y los ejecutivos quisieron quedarse hoy y los invitaríamos a cenar, Rose nos acompañaría, Emmet iba a buscarlos al hotel, así que yo iría por mi prima.

Nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos autos, entonces me fui a mi antigua casa, preguntándome que habría hecho Bella en lo que la deje sola, no pude evitar sentirme mal, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho yo no debí haber tratado así a Bella, yo era un caballero, pero como no hacerlo? Seré muy caballero y todo pero también soy hombre, yo le pedí millones de veces a Bella que me dijera la verdad y nunca quiso hacerlo, perfecto, entonces ahora yo no quería oírla.

Era infantil y estúpido, lo se, pero no podía evitarlo, además yo me había propuesto averiguar la verdad de Bella por mi mismo y hoy descubriría la verdad.

Llegue a mi casa y entre saludando en voz alta, Rosita salio a recibirme y luego me ofreció una bebida, le dije que me la subiera a la habitación de Rose, subí las escaleras y camine hasta ahí

-"Ese te queda hermoso, colócatelo" dijo la voz de mi hermana, abrí los ojos sorprendido, Alice estaba en casa? Y no solo eso, hablando y riendo con Rose? De que me había perdido?

Toc, toc, toc

-"Pase" dijo Rose desde adentro, entre y al verlas se me escapo una sonrisa, Rose estaba viéndose en el espejo del armario con un vestido negro aun clocado, ella lo colocaba encima de su cuerpo viendo como le quedaría, Alice estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama, elogiándola, ambas voltearon a verme y me sonrieron de vuelta, pero mi gran sorpresa fue la reacción de Alice, se coloco de pie y corrió a mis brazos, tomándome por sorpresa, dio un saltito y me abrazo como cuando era niña y la iba a buscar al salón de clases, la alcé por la cintura y le acaricie un poco la espalda, tenia años que Alice no profesaba su cariño así por mi

-"Eddy!" me dijo en lo que me abrazo "cuento me alegra verte" me dijo, reí por lo alto y la apreté un poco mas, ella me decía Eddy cuando era una bebita y le costaba pronunciar mi nombre completo.

-"Enana" le dije en el oído.

Ella se bajo de mis brazos riendo por como la llame, se alzo en puntitas y me beso la mejilla

-"Ahora vuelvo" nos dijo a ambos y salio corriendo de la habitación, voltee a ver a mi prima impresionado, ella sonreía enormemente

-"Y a ella que le paso?" pregunte señalando la puerta, me le acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me abrazo saludándome

-"De todo primo, le paso de todo" dijo riendo, mientras iba a ver otros vestidos "pero lo que interesa es que volvió a ser la misma de siempre" dijo desde el armario.

Me acosté atravesado en su cama

-"De verdad?" pregunte emocionado

-"Mas de lo que crees" dijo sonriendo mientras salía esta vez con un vestido esmeralda en las manos

Alice llego con unos pendientes que irían bien con el vestido negro de Rose, que fue por el que al final se decidió, las deje solas para que pudiera Rose cambiarse, y me fui a mi antiguo cuarto a hacer lo mismo, se me ocurrió invitar a Alice pero me pareció que iba a aburrirse, sin embargo se lo comente, pero me dijo que gracias pero que no, que Cindy vendría a la casa a dormir, abrí mis ojos impresionado, Cindy? Y que paso con Debie? Pero no pregunte, era preferible preguntarle después a Rose.

Cuando ambos estábamos listos bajamos juntos las escaleras, mis padres venían llegando, nos elogiaron los trajes y nos despidieron con besos y abrazos, había olvidado lo bien que me sentía en esta casa.

Emprendimos camino a la cena, cuando llegamos Emmet ya estaba esperándonos con los empresarios, eran 3 hombres, nos sentamos en una gran mesa para los 6 y ordenamos, Rose recibió cualquier cantidad de elogios y fue el centro de atención de los empresarios, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Emmet, sin embargo ayudo a que los empresarios se entusiasmaran mas con nuestra propuesta.

La cena termino siendo un total éxito, Rose y yo estábamos felices y Emmet pasando el inconveniente de los elogios hacia Rose también, esta vez los lleve yo al hotel Rose quería estar un rato con Em solos, le dije que no había problemas en llevarlos y se subieron al volvo, los deje en la puerta del lujoso hotel Plaza, me baje del auto acompañándolos a la recepción, me dijeron que se marcharían mañana y que nos comunicarían la decisión a finales del mes, me despedí de ellos y salí de nuevo al auto.

Como normalmente sucedía, en lo que me encontraba solo, volvía a meterse en mi cabeza Bella, encendí un cigarro ya que solo fumaba cuando estaba solo, no es que lo mantuviera oculto, pero no quería soportar los sermones de mi prima y las promesas de golpes de Emmet, arranque el auto y vi el reloj, eran las 12 y media de la noche, hoy era sábado, así que la vida nocturna de la ciudad estaba empezando, lo medite mucho mientras arrancaba el auto, luego decidí, por que no?

Enrumbe el auto a la dirección que había conseguido en Internet, llegue a una calle un poco oscura, al frente del bar Golden había un servicio de Valet parking, me baje del auto dejando las llaves y me encamine a la puerta del local, habían dos hombres de gran tamaño en la puerta, uno de ellos se me coloco al frente.

No sabia por que, pero algo me decía que debía entrar a este local, nunca había oído hablar de él y por Internet no decía mucho que digamos, solo decía algo parecido como si te quieres divertir ven aquí, me parecía sumamente ridículo el slogan, pero pensé que me podía dar alguna información, ya que no había conseguido nada de Bella, pues llegaría a ella por su supuesto mejor amigo.

-"En que puedo ayudarlo Sr.?" Pregunto.

-"Ehh busco a alguien" dije, me fije que el sitio era prácticamente clandestino, un hombre llego a mi lado y el otro hombre de seguridad quito la barra dejándolo pasar sin decir palabra, le abrió la puerta y pude ver hacia dentro un poco, abrí mis ojos impresionado, era un bar de mujeres, pude ver a una bailando con muy poco ropa, volví mi vista al hombre que me había hablado.

-"Creo que me equivoque, lo siento" dije y di un paso hacia atrás, bajando los pocos escalones que separaban la puerta principal de la avenida.

-"A quien buscaba Señor?" me pregunto educadamente.

-"Black" dije "Jacob Black, lo conoces?"

Ese hombre le hizo señas al otro y ese entro al local.

-"Ya se lo buscan" me dijo, lo vi sorprendido y subí de nuevo los dos escalones "quiere entrar?" pregunto.

-"Que necesito para hacerlo?" pregunte.

"150 dólares por solo entrar, si quiere algo mas busque a Madame" dijo y no supe a que se refería, pero este hombre estaba loco, eso era un robo, pero me dio curiosidad saber de que se trataba esto, saque la billetera y le cancele al hombre que metió la plata en una caja de seguridad que estaba detrás de él y me abrió la puerta.

El aire acondicionado, el olor a cigarro y alcohol me invadió las fosas nasales, al verme donde me encontraba me quede impresionado, no tenía idea de que un local así existiera en la ciudad.

Una mujer vestida de negro que parecía una mujer fatal se me acerco.

-"Guapo que puedo ofrecerte?"

-"Solo un quiero un trago" le dije educadamente, ella me indico la barra y camine hacia ella, toreando a las mujeres y hombres que estaban dentro, esto era un bar de stripers, habían una cantidad absurda de mujeres bailando, algunas con bailes eróticos y otras eran simplemente vulgares, que clase de hombre frecuentaba estos sitios?

Me senté en la barra, el barman me pregunto que tomaba y pedí un Whisky, al momento que me sirvieron el trago escuche mi nombre por encima de la música.

-"Edward? Que demonios haces aquí?" me preguntaron, me voltee de la silla encarando a mi visitante.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

**Libertad!:**

**Bella Pov:**

Salí del edificio donde vivía Edward como a los 20 minutos de que él se hubiese marchado, mis piernas no me respondían, por más que les ordenara moverse, no lo hacían, Kevin, el vigilante regreso y me ofreció un vaso de agua al verme tan pálida, me negué, y me obligue a caminar fuera del edificio, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba desaparecerme, una vez en la calle empecé a caminar, seguía sin creer lo que me había dicho, me trato como si fuera cualquiera.

Mientras me regodeaba en mi miseria camine, al darme cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, me encontré en la calle del bar, era bastante temprano, pero qué demonios, no importaba, en la puerta de empleados estaba Embry, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí amablemente y entre a los camerinos, no había nadie, me fui directo al mío, llame a Jake y le dije que ya estaba aquí, me dijo que nos veríamos al rato, tranque la llamada y me deje caer en la silla al frente de mi peinadora.

En qué momento mi vida se había vuelto este desastre? Antes no me importaba lo que hacía, lo veía como Jacob me decía, un simple trabajo, no era el más decente, de eso estaba clara, pero era solo eso, un trabajo.

El fin de hacer esto todos los días era poder ayudar a mis padres, me costó 2 años de matarme aquí dentro, poder hacer que mi papá caminara y aunque el mundo entero me juzgara, no iba a arrepentirme.

Sin embargo ahora me aterraba el hecho de que lo sabia Rose y Alice, eso significaba que estaba a un paso de que Edward lo supiera y cuando había decidido contárselo, él no me quiso escuchar, todo se me estaba complicando demasiado últimamente, y cada vez me sentía más hundida aquí, respire profundo y me coloque de pie, debía empezar a arreglarme para esta noche, estas dos últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras y todavía me faltaban 2.200 dólares para enviarles a mis padres, y eso era imposible hacerlo en una sola noche, a menos que te acostaras con algún cliente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, eso no, no lo iba a hacer y tampoco iba a pedirle ayuda a Jacob, tenía que sacar la plata yo, así que le diría a Madame si podía trabajar toda la semana que viene, incluidos mis días libres, para ver si así juntaba mas plata, además era el último pago fuerte de las terapias, mi papa había avanzado tan bien que después de este mes, solo le mandarían ejercicios en casa con la fisioterapeuta y eso significaba que los gastos me bajaban a más de la mitad, y mi mamá me dijo que ella podía aprender cómo hacerle los ejercicios a mi papá así que había el panorama de que en un mes la plata que les mandaría, en comparación a la de hoy sería una miseria.

Así que ese era mi norte, soportar 2 meses más de trabajo, después mis esfuerzos se centrarían en la idea que me había dado Jacob, ofrecerle a Madame un trato en el cual me dejara ir.

Así que… tenía un plan!

Me coloque de pie, tratando de convencerme de ser optimista, a lo mejor después de todo, podía esperar un poco mas y hablar claramente con Edward en lo que saliera de aquí, volví a sacudir la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio, eso si iba a estar más difícil, seguí distraída mientras me preparaba, en lo que fui a quitarme la camisa escuche un escándalo afuera, me asuste y me la coloque de nuevo, abrí la puerta con cautela, seguía sin haber nadie en los camerinos conjuntos, los gritos venían de la oficina de Madame, salí caminando de puntitas y me apoye en el pasamanos de la escalera sin subirlas.

No entendía muy bien cuáles eran las palabras de Madame, solo escuchaba sus gritos diciendo algo así como, _**Como te atreves!**_ Y también me di cuenta que no estaba sola, había otra voz con ella, una masculina, que no reconocía.

-"Que es todo ese escándalo" me dijeron a mis espaldas produciéndome un gran brinco del susto, me cubrí la boca con las manos para no gritar, me gire y le di un golpe con fuerza en el pecho.

-"Jake!" le dije en susurro "me asustaste!"

-"Lo siento" dijo pasándose la mano por donde lo había golpeado, torcí los ojos, si era exagerado.

-"Que pasa?" me volvió a preguntar susurrando, los gritos continuaban en la oficina.

-"No tengo idea" le conteste "los gritos empezaron hace unos minutos, pero no está sola, hay un hombre con ella" le dije.

-"Será que subo a ver?" me pregunto "después de todo estoy aquí de seguridad no?"

Jacob tenía razón y me parecía que Madame iba a tener un ataque en cualquier momento, aunque la persona con la que discutía no había subido su tono de voz, le hice señas a Jacob de que subiera, pero se escucho movimiento, la puerta se abrió sin mostrar a nadie todavía, ambos salimos corriendo a mi camerino y nos encerramos sin poder ver de quien se trataba, al vernos a ambos en mi camerino con la oreja apoyada contra la puerta a ver si oíamos algo me dio mucha risa.

-"Parecemos unas vecinas chismosas" le dije susurrando, Jacob se coloco un dedo contra los labios, prestando más atención a lo que sucedía afuera, las voces continuaron un poco mas calmadas y luego se escucho el grito fuerte de Madame.

-"EMBRY!" llamo, yo di un saltito de la impresión, escuchamos a Embry contestar el llamado y algunos pasos, estaban subiendo las escaleras, Jacob me indico con una mano que mantuviera silencio mientras el escuchaba con atención, a los segundos bajo la mano y hablo con su tono de voz normal.

-"Entraron a su oficina, será mejor que salga a cuidar la puerta de empleados"

-"Que le pasara a Madame?" pregunte intrigada.

-"No sé, pero esa mujer cuando está molesta es de armas tomar, así que no te le cruces en el camino hoy, estamos?" me advirtió, asentí, él tenía razón, Jacob me dio un beso en la frente y salió del camerino con cautela, cerró la puerta dejándome sola, me dedique meticulosamente a arreglarme no quería que Madame tuviera ninguna queja de mi hoy, no tenía idea de que había sucedido, pero no quería formar parte de ello para nada.

Como tenía tiempo, me dedique en arreglarme, creo que tenia meses que no me hacia un maquillaje tan profundo, a mis ojos los cubría una sombra negra que les daba el doble de profundidad, mi base de maquillaje tenía un toque brillante y mis labios iban de un gloss casi trasparente, para poder contrarrestar con lo fuerte del maquillaje de ojos, esa gracia me hizo durar horas frente al espejo, para cuando hube terminado ya se escuchaba el bullicio particular de los camerinos cuando faltaba media hora para empezar.

Tome mi atuendo del closet, para hoy había elegido un vestido Dorado, era a mitad de muslo con muchos brillos, me lo coloque por encima de la ropa y se veía genial con el maquillaje, entonces me quite la bata y me deje caer el vestido sobre la piel, lástima que era para trabajar en esto, porque de verdad que el atuendo valía la pena, se suponía que me colocaría una peluca negra corta, pero no quise, me pareció que se veía mejor con mi cabello natural, así que me hice algunos bucles con el rizador y me lo deje suelto, verifique mi figura en el espejo por delante y por detrás, simplemente estaba perfecta y lista, así que salí a los camerinos conjuntos.

Como Meredith no se había reintegrado no tenía a nadie amigo para conversar, esta Leah, que era un poco callada, pero se dedicaba a lo mismo que yo, me le acerque a ella ofreciéndole ayuda con su peinado, ella acepto sonriéndome y me dijo que me veía muy bien, sonreí agradecida y me puse a trenzarla, ella llevaría una peluca larga y debía recoger bien su cabello en una redecilla para no tener problemas, la estaba ayudando con la parte de atrás.

-"Anarella!" me grito Madame desde lo alto de las escaleras, me encogí detrás de Leah, por que tenía que llamarme a mí? que podía querer de mi el día exacto en que era mejor evitarla, coloque mi espalda derecha y la vi desde mi lugar.

-"Dígame Madame" ella abrió sus ojos un poco al fijarse en mi atuendo, modestia aparte estaba espectacular.

-"Sube" me dijo, dio la vuelta y se encerró dando un portazo en su oficina, dejándonos a todas anonadadas, los camerinos se habían quedado en silencio desde que Madame dijo la primera palabra, por lo que todas se enteraron que me llamaba.

Termine de arreglarle la redecilla a Leah y me dirija a las escaleras.

-"Me parece que alguien está en problemas" dijo la voz burlona de Jane, se había colocado al pie de la escalera interrumpiéndome el paso.

-"Quítate" le dije colocándome al frente.

-"Qué?, estas muy ansiosa de que te reprendan?" me dijo, la vi incrédula.

-"No sé de que hablas, ahora quítate" hice amagos de moverme pero ella continuo tapándome el paso.

-"Seguramente ya se entero que tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de Ginger" dijo subiendo una rubia ceja.

Me cruce de brazos.

-"Fíjate que ella sabe que no tuve nada que ver, a lo mejor me va a pedir a mí que reclute a alguien, después de todo creo que no sirves ni para eso" ella se molesto y mucho, se me acerco bastante.

-"Tu no me llegas a los talones" me dijo.

-"Error, soy mejor que tu" le dije "fíjate que apenas han pasado 3 días y ya tu hermana te supera, quien lo iba a pensar? La arriesgada Jane desplazada por su hermanita menor" fruncí la boca negando "triste no?"

-"Te voy a…" dijo encimándose.

-"A nada!" le dije enfrentándola "quítate o le digo a Madame que por tu culpa no pude subir a tiempo" ella ahí abrió sus ojos de mas, siempre tan cobarde en lo que a Madame se refiere "Ahora no me quiero arrugar mi vestido, quítate" ella dio se coloco de lado y yo subí las escaleras pisando uno de sus pies que estaba atravesado, la oí quejarse, yo ya llevaba mis tacones puestos y ella estaba en sus sandalias de descanso, mantuve mi expresión seria mientras terminaba de subir, estaba consciente de que todas y cada una de las chicas no me quitaban los ojos de encima.

Termine de subir y toque la puerta entrando a la oficina de Madame, esta estaba recostada al espaldar de sus silla con ojos cerrados, me quede de pie al lado de la puerta.

-"Cerraste la puerta?" me pregunto.

-"Si Madame" dije con voz baja, ella suspiro profundamente y luego boto el aire resoplando, abrió sus ojos y se incorporo, entrelazando sus dedos, levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-"Puedes marcharte" me dijo.

No entendí.

Para que me llamó si no me dice que quiere y me manda a marcharme, la vi frunciendo el ceño sin entender, ella repitió su orden.

-"Puedes irte" me dijo de nuevo, yo tome con una mano la manija de la puerta.

-"Esta bien" conteste "nos vemos en el bar Madame" y abrí la puerta, definitivamente esta señora estaba loca.

-"Isabella" me llamo dejándome en el sitio, ella jamás usaba los verdaderos nombres, me voltee a verla impresionada.

-"Si, te dije Isabella" me dijo, yo aun seguía muda "Anarella murió hace 20 minutos aproximadamente, te estoy liberando muchacha, cuando digo puedes irte, no hablo de mi oficina, hablo del bar, de tu trabajo"

Me maree, la oficina me dio vueltas y me apoye de una de las paredes, que significaba esto? Madame me estaba dejando libre, pero… por qué?

Ella se levanto de su puesto y se coloco frente a mí.

-"Ten" me dijo extendiéndome un sobre blanco "digamos que es tu liquidación por tu tiempo de trabajo" tome el sobre y no lo abrí, todavía estaba temblando.

-"Madame" dije en un susurro "que?... por qué?" pregunte.

-"No te voy a decir, pero fuiste el precio a pagar, así que aunque no quiera te dejo ir" me dijo y no entendí ni una sola palabra, "ahora vete, las chicas ya deben haber entrado al bar, después de esta noche les explicare, no quiero que te demores, baja toma tus cosas y vete, no te cambies puedes llevarte el vestido, no me importa"

Ella abrió su puerta y me indico con la mano que saliera, me vi en el comienzo de las escaleras que me parecieron que tenían mil escalones, Madame me dio un toque por la espalda.

-"Anda" me dijo.

-"Esto es un adiós?" le pregunte.

-"Si Isabella, fuiste una muy buena chica, lástima que nunca quisiste ofrecer servicios completos, hubieras llegado más lejos, quizás hubieses sido mi sucesora, pero…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ahí me despabilé, nunca en la vida hubiera aceptado ser la sucesora de Madame, me volvió un poco mas de razón al cuerpo y pude controlarme mejor.

-"No sé qué sucedió Madame, pero gracias por todo" le dije, después de todo era mi jefa, ella asintió y cerro su puerta dejándome en el primer escalón, me tome fuertemente de la baranda y baje al verme en piso firme, corrí a mi camerino, no podía arriesgarme a que se arrepintiera, entre corriendo y tome mi bolso metiendo mi ropa adentro, no me importo dejar mi maquillaje, mis pelucas y mis trajes, esos pertenecían a Anarella y ella no existía, salí del camerino y me fui a la puerta de empleados, Jacob estaba ahí.

-"Jacob!" grite y corrí a sus brazos, estaba en la acera, él me vio sorprendido pero abrió sus brazos y me recibió, en ese momento me fije que estaba llorando.

-"Anarella, que paso princesa?" me dijo preocupado.

-"Me voy!" le dije separándome de su piel "Madame me dejo libre! Soy libre!" grite al cielo, Jacob me vio sin poder creerlo pero una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios.

-"De que hablas loquita?" me pregunto divertido.

-"No sé qué paso Jake, no sé qué bicho le pico, pero Madame me llamo" respiraba agitada, el corazón se me estaba desbocando "me llamo, y me dijo que Anarella había muerto hacia 20 minutos, que no me iba a decir el porqué, pero que prefería dejarme ir! Entiendes que significa eso?" Me separe más de él y me coloque a mitad del estacionamiento de empleados con ambos brazos abiertos.

-"SOY LIBRE!" grite, Jacob corrió a mi encuentro y me alzo por la cintura, yo abrí mis brazos al cielo negro mientras él me daba vueltas, su risa y mi risa eran embriagantes.

-"No sé qué sucedió princesa, pero alabado sea!" dijo al cielo, reí en sus brazos y él me bajo con delicadeza.

-"No puedo creerlo" dije colocándome un mechón tras la oreja, "se acabo" dije.

-"AaaaaHHHH!" grito Jacob alzándome otra vez, reí de nuevo feliz.

-"Lamento interrumpir" dijo una voz extraña, Jacob me bajo al suelo y me coloco detrás de él escudándome un poco, yo vi por un costado al intruso.

-"Lamento interrumpir" dijo de nuevo el hombre saliendo a la luz de un farol del estacionamiento, "pero me dio la impresión de que la señorita iba a necesitar trasporte esta noche, le molesta si la llevo?"

Jasper salió a la luz del farol, adelanté a Jacob con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

-"Jasper?" pregunte.

-"El mismo" dijo acercándome un poco "quieres que te lleve?" me pregunto, reí de nuevo sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-"Que haces aquí? Qué? Cómo?" pregunte extrañada, voltee a ver a Jacob que lo veía con expresión seria, camino unos pasos y se coloco tras de mi.

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo en un lugar más calmado, te importaría acompañarme?" me pregunto.

-"Ehhh supongo que no" conteste, Jacob me apretó los hombros, pero yo le debía una entrevista a Jasper, seguramente vino hoy a cobrármela, encare a Jacob.

-"Esta bien Jacob, él no es peligroso" le dije en un susurro "déjame ir con él, en lo que este sana en casa te llamo si?"

-"Estas segura?" me pregunto.

-"Si, si lo estoy" Jasper Phelps se había comportado mas como un amigo que como un cliente.

-"Estaré pendiente de tu llamada" me dijo besándome la frente, luego encaro a Jasper.

-"Jacob Black" dijo extendiendo su mano "guarda espaldas y cinta negra en karate, si le haces algo ha esta mujer te encontrare, estamos?" le dijo mientras estrechaba con mayor fuerza de la necesaria su mano, me tape el rostro con una mano apenada, como lo amenazaba así, pero la respuesta de Jasper me dejo en el sitio.

-"Jasper Phelps" dijo devolviendo el apretón "periodista y ex militar, podemos medirnos si es que consideras que le hago daño" dijo señalándome a mí, Jacob asintió y soltó su mano, Jasper me indico el camino a su auto que estaba en el estacionamiento de empleados un poco mas allá de nosotros, Jacob se agacho y recogió del suelo mi bolso que había soltado en lo que corrí a él, y me escolto a la camioneta de Jasper, me abrió la puerta y metió el bolso en la parte de atrás.

-"Me llamas" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo abrace saliéndome un poco por la ventana.

-"No te preocupes estaré bien, cuídate, te quiero" me apretó contra él un poco y me dejo ir, Jasper ya se había subido a la camioneta y esperaba por nosotros.

-"Hasta luego Black" se despidió educado.

-"Te estaré vigilando Phelps" contesto Jake, sacudí la cabeza mientras Jasper arrancaba.

-"Lamento su actitud" dije en lo que salimos del estacionamiento "a veces es muy desconfiado"

-"Esta bien" me dijo sonriéndome "es bueno saber que cuentas con gente que pueda defenderte, se nota que te quiere"

-"Si" dije "somos muy buenos amigos yo también lo quiero mucho" dije, por fin mi corazón estaba ya más tranquilo.

Jasper Continuo manejando y no sabía donde me encontraba.

-"A donde vamos?" le pregunte

-"A mi departamento" dijo "un restaurante es muy ruidoso, y mi oficina esta cerrada, no te importa?" pregunto educado.

-"Supongo que no" dije colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja "quieres hacer la entrevista no?" le pregunte.

-"Ya veremos" me dijo sonriente.

-"Jasper" pregunte colocándome un poco de lado para verle el rostro.

-"Como sabias que necesitaría alguien que me llevara, como sabias que estaba ahí a esa hora?" pregunte, con la emoción no me había dado cuenta, pero como Jasper estaba esperándome en el estacionamiento, como sabia que me iría tan temprano?

Él no contesto, solo me sonrió y coloco la luz de cruce en la camioneta entrando a un estacionamiento..

-"Ya llegamos, te contesto arriba si?" me pregunto, asentí, en lo que el auto se detuvo, me hizo señas de que esperara para que me abriera la puerta, me quede sentadita mientras el rodeaba el carro e iba a mi puerta, bajamos y nos encaminamos a los ascensores, llegamos al piso 10 estaba bastante tranquilo, camine detrás de Jasper hasta la puerta 105, él introdujo la llave y me dejo entrar.

-"Puedo ofrecerte algo?" pregunto quitándose la chaqueta y encendiendo las luces.

-"Cualquier cosa" le dije, había bajado mi bolso del auto y de verdad quería cambiarme "me prestas el cuarto de baño?" le pregunte.

-"Claro, segunda puerta a la izquierda" me dijo señalándome el pasillo, asentí y me encamine hacía allá, el apartamento de Jasper era espacioso, pero se notaba que era de un hombre soltero, carecía de toque femenino, en la sala tenia un juego de muebles color beige, las paredes eran en tonos amarillos claros, pero tenia pocos cuadros, en la mesa del comedor estaba su computadora portátil y millones de papeles, el pasillo de las habitaciones no tenia ninguna decoración, mas allá que la pintura en las paredes, el baño estaba bien limpio pero muy sencillo, definitivamente Jasper necesitaba que una mujer le diera un toque femenino al lugar.

Al entrar me vi en el espejo, mi maquillaje milagrosamente seguía intacto, como no tenia toallitas desmaquillantes en el bolso, lo deje como estaba, en casa me lo quitaría, me despoje entonces del vestido, sacando mi ropa del bolso, me cambie y de ultimo me quite mis zapatos, colocándome mis tenis, guarde todo en el bolso de nuevo y salí a la sala, Jasper me esperaba ahí, había descorchado una botella de vino tinto y tenia dos copas servidas, me vio sonriendo y me extendió una copa.

-"Te cambiaste" me dijo mientras tomaba la copa.

-"Si, Madame no me dejo hacerlo en el bar, y así estoy mas cómoda"

-"Te queda bien" dijo dando un sorbo, sonreí mientras probaba mi copa.

-"Tu me dirás Jasper, que necesitas? Contestare todas tus preguntas" le dije.

-"Primero lo primero" dijo interrumpiéndome.

-"Quiero brindar" me dijo, lo vi extrañada.

-"Por que quieres brindar?" pregunte estábamos de pie una frente al otro.

-"Por tu libertad" me contesto sonriendo, lo vi asombrada.

-"Como sabes?" pregunte intrigada.

-"No soy sordo, escuche a tu amigo karateca y a ti gritar en el estacionamiento" contesto sonriéndome, reí apenada.

-"Y aparte fui yo quien se lo pidió a Madame" dijo y me quede de piedra.

-"Que?" pregunte, Jasper me indico que me sentara, lo hice aun con ojos muy abiertos, Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-"Ayer dijiste algo que me dejo un poco preocupado" empezó, yo seguí muda "cuando tus amigas subieron al auto, dijiste que Madame te tenia atrapada, que no podías salirte, le pregunte a Rose que significaba eso, pero no sabia, me contesto Alice" dijo y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios "ella nos contó que no podías salirte por causa de un contrato, también contó un poco de su lado de la historia, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, así que decidí cumplir la palabra que te ofrecí la noche que te conocí"

Entendí solo la mitad de lo que dijo.

-"De que palabra hablas?" le pregunte susurrando.

-"De que si querías salirte de ahí y no sabias como, podía ayudarte" dijo y entonces lo recordé, la primera vez que salimos y el me ofreció su tarjeta, lo había olvidado por completo, en ese momento Jasper Phelps se había vuelto mi súper héroe favorito, le sonreí enormemente.

-"Que hiciste? Como lo lograste?"

"Le dije que publicaría la historia del bar, que regaría por todo el medio periodístico y político que se había infiltrado la información de clientes del bar y que publicaría absolutamente todo lo que había visto en mis días de visitas"

-"Dijiste todo eso?" pregunte asombrada "amenazaste a Madame? Estas loco?"

-"Esa mujer no es nada de lo que crees, es negociante, eso es todo, si algo le funciona lo usa y si no lo despacha" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y que le pediste?"

-"Le dije que no publicaría nada si te dejaba marchar" lo vi con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Estas loco?" pregunte incrédula "Por que hiciste eso?"

-"Para ayudarte" contesto como si fuera obvio, "no era lo que querías?" pregunto de repente preocupado.

-"Si, claro que lo quería, pero, nadie ayuda sin interés de por medio, por que lo hiciste?" pregunte de repente asustada.

-"Hey, hey Anarella no te asustes" me dijo colocándose de pie, dejándome un poco de espacio "Me partiste el corazón ayer, ayudaste a Alice, aunque eso te hubiese podido hundir"

-"Si, pero, no entiendes, tenia que ayudarla" dije aun sorprendida "ella…" no podía contarle mi historia con Edward a Jasper, no tenia por que hacerlo.

-"No te estoy pidiendo razones, ayudaste a Alice por que te lo dicto el corazón cierto?" me preguntó, asentí, "hice lo mismo, me pareció que necesitabas ayuda y podía ofrecértela, así de sencillo" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Que te debo?" pregunte, no podía creer que me libero por nada.

-"Nada" me contesto "Lo hice por ti y por Alice, la pobre estaba tan preocupada por ti ayer" dijo nostálgico, lo vi extrañada.

-"Alice es una niña" le dije con cautela, él dio una carcajada al aire.

-"Yo se, tranquila" me contesto.

-"Entonces te debo a ti mi libertad?" pregunte a los segundos.

-"Te dije que no me debías nada, solo quería que supieras como habían pasado las cosas, ah…" dijo incorporándose, "seria bueno que conservaras esto, haz con él lo que quieras" dijo extendiéndome una carpeta que saco de su maletín, la tome y me quede impresionada leyendo, era mi contrato, levante la vista a los ojos de Jasper.

-"Es todo tuyo" dijo, coloque la copa de vino en la mesa y tome los papeles en mis manos y los rompí, en 2, 4 y hasta 6 pedazos, al terminar estaba riendo como loca, me levante del sofá y abrace a Jasper.

-"Te estaré agradecida por siempre" le dije sinceramente.

-"No es necesario" me dijo riendo igual que yo, "pero de nada" reí contra su hombro.

-"Oye" dije separándome, "aun quieres la entrevista?"

**Jacob Pov:**

Seth fue a buscarme, diciendo que habían preguntado por mi, salí al bar extrañado, quien iba a preguntar por mi?

-"Edward? Que demonios haces aquí?" le pregunté al verlo, él se volteó de la silla encarándome.

-"Ehhh buenas noches" me dijo a modo de saludo, me llene de angustia, Bella se había ido hacía escasa media hora, era absurdo preocuparme por que la pudiera haber podido encontrar, pero no podía dejar de sentirme así.

-"Que haces aquí?" pregunté de nuevo.

-"Quería hablar contigo, se podrá? O estas muy ocupado?" pregunto.

-"Estoy trabajando" conteste viendo a mis lados, seguía nervioso.

-"Trabajas aquí?" me pregunto asombrado.

-"Si, trabajo aquí, soy seguridad" él me vio extrañado y sacudió la cabeza un segundo.

-"No serán mas de 10 minutos" dijo, le hice señas a que saliéramos del local, dejando el trago en la barra, menos mal Madame no me vio, salí del local y le hice señas a Sam de que ya regresaba.

-"Aja, habla" le dije una vez estábamos en la acera de al frente del local.

-"Hay algo entre tu y Bella?" me pregunto directo, me cruce de brazos y reí.

-"Viniste hasta acá para eso? Además, como demonios me encontraste?" pregunte.

-"Tienes perfil de Internet" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, maldición! Debía cerrar esa cuenta en lo que tuviera tiempo.

-"Y bien?" pregunto.

-"Mira Edward, no se por que te importa, Bella me dijo que terminaron hace un tiempito, que te importa si estoy con ella o no?" pregunte, este tipo había desconfiado de Bella sin dejarla explicarse, no se merecía que le contestara todo de una vez, que importaba hacerlo sufrir un poco?

-"Estas con ella?" me pregunto abriendo sus ojos de mas.

-"No, no estoy con ella" conteste, él se quedo en silencio "y nunca lo eh estado" complete.

-"Entonces que hacías en su casa esa vez?" pregunto.

-"Mira Edward" dije respirando profundo "a lo mejor estarás acostumbrado a que Bella te contestara todo lo que preguntas, pero no es así con el resto de las personas, no tengo por que contestarte"

-"Jacob!, termine con Bella por tu culpa, necesito saber que fue lo que paso" dijo un poco desesperado.

-"Mi culpa?" pregunte alterado "tienes problemas" complete "Bella y yo somos amigos hace años, si la hubiese querido para mi, créeme que tu no existirías en su vida ahora, por dios! Yo fui la que la empuje para que accediera a salir contigo"

Edward se quedo en silencio meditando lo que le acababa de decir, no parecía querer creerlo.

-"Si tanto desconfías de ella, mira" dije enseñándole mis palmas "recibes lo que te mereces"

-"Pero" dijo al rato, voltee mi rostro obstinado, este chico era lento!

-"Mira Edward, mi mujer… Ángela esta embarazada, todas mis energías están sobre ellos ahora, si lo entiendes? No tengo ni me interesa tener algo mas con Bella que la amistad que nos une, si me quieres creer perfecto, si no, pues allá tu, debo regresar al trabajo, así que adiós" dije dando media vuelta encaminándome a la puerta principal, si Madame se percataba de mi ausencia estaría en problemas, andaba muy tensa y todavía no le había contado al personal de la desvinculación de Bella del bar.

Por lo tanto tenia suficientes problemas como para preocuparme si Edward creía o no que me había acostado con Bella, allá él, lo deje pensativo mientras me devolvía a mi trabajo.

Esperaba que este tipo hiciera algo inteligente, bastante suerte había tenido Bella en que la hayan liberado el mismo día que Edward vino acá por casualidad, de verdad que Dios trabajaba de maneras misteriosas, debía hablar con Bella, contarle de la visita de Edward al bar, Bella tenia que tomar una decisión, cada vez él se acercaba mas al peligro de descubrirla.

**Bella Pov:**

Estuve con Jasper como por una hora nada mas, a la final no me entrevisto, no hacia falta, igual él había prometido que no publicaría la historia en la prensa a cambio de mi libertad, sin embargo me pregunto algunas cosas de mi vida, quedo impresionado al saber que estaba graduada en artes modernas.

Me pidió un taxi al rato para que me llevara a mi casa, me acompaño hasta abajo y antes de montarme en el auto amarillo me dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose con un "Nos vemos Isabella, cuídate" me sentí de maravilla al escuchar mi verdadero nombre, lo abrace de nuevo diciéndole, que si en algún momento necesitaba algo de mi, estaba a la orden, le daría hasta un riñón si lo llegara a necesitar, Jasper rió pero acepto mi propuesta, me abrió la puerta del taxi y entre despidiéndome, por una ultima vez.

En el auto llame a Jacob, le dije que ya estaba camino a casa y que estaba bien, quedo en irme a visitar mañana, que tenia algo que contarme, no entendí a que se refería, pero le dije que estaba bien, que mañana lo esperaría, ya estaba bastante cansada, eran pasada la una de la mañana y había pasado por tanto en estos días que no podía entender como mis piernas me soportaban, le di las indicaciones al chofer y se estaciono frente a mi edificio, Jasper había cancelado el servicio, así que me baje del auto encaminándome a la puerta principal, cuando una voz me llamo, dejándome en el sitio.

_Es que esta, era la noche de las sorpresas?_

Me voltee vi que Edward caminaba hacia mi.

-"Isabella" me llamo, tenia una sonrisa apenada en el rostro, me encamine a la reja de entrada, estaba muy dolida con él.

No lo salude, puse mis ojos en blanco y seguí mi camino.

-"No me vas a hablar?" me pregunto tomándome del brazo, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-"Fuiste tú el que me ignoro" le dije sacudiéndome.

-"Bella, lo lamento" dijo.

-"Bella? ahora no es Isabella?" pregunte altanera cruzándome de brazos.

-"Ya va!" dijo él, "Recuerdas que él molesto aquí soy yo?"

-"No me interesa" dije encaminándome a las escaleras, él me siguió.

-"Dame algo de crédito llevo esperándote como 1 hora, podemos hablar?"

-"Estoy cansada, vente mañana y vemos si?" le dije mencionando exactamente las mismas palabras que él me dijo esta tarde, ya estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento, introduje la llave sin girarla, me voltee a verlo, él cerro sus ojos un segundo.

-"Esta bien, lo merezco, lamento lo de esta tarde, te trate muy mal, pero…" dijo dudando.

-"Pero que?" le pregunte colocando los brazos como jarras.

-"Me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca espere que fueras a mi casa, te vi y, y me desconcertaste, tus ojos, tu boca, esa divina boca" dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, me tomo por la barbilla y me alzo el rostro.

Me voltee, él apoyo su frente en la mía

-"Por que eres tan testaruda?" me pregunto.

-"Por que eres tan volátil?" contraataque, "además!" dije alejándome un paso de él, "a que demonios hueles?" apestaba a cigarrillo, él me vio y se alejo de mi dos pasos, se veía como un chico que descubren en algo malo, me acerque y respire cerca de su chaqueta.

-"Hueles a cigarro" le dije.

-"Es que mientras te esperaba" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello apenado "me fume un par de cigarrillos" contesto, lo vi sorprendida con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Desde cuanto fumas?" pregunte asombrada.

-"Desde que me fui la ultima vez de aquí" contesto "por tu culpa volví a fumar" dijo divertido subiendo una ceja.

-"Yo?... mi culpa?" dije asombrada "no me eches la culpa, como puedes fumar?" dije realmente sorprendida, no podía imaginarlo.

Él volteo sus ojos y me mostró las palmas de sus manos.

-"Eso no importa ahora, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera" voltee los ojos, eso era tan cliché.

-"Entonces déjalo ahora" dije desafiante.

-"Bella, no vine aquí a discutir acerca de si fumo o no" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Entonces a que viniste?" dije imitando su posición.

-"Hable con Jacob" me dijo, me congele de miedo, me separe un poco mas de él.

-"Que? Que dijiste?" pregunte asustada, olvidándome de lo que estábamos hablando.

-"Hable con Jacob, me… me explico que su novia estaba embarazada, me, me aseguro…" dijo y dudo un momento antes de continuar.

-"Bueno, me di cuenta de que había sido un imbécil, que me comporte como un machista cavernícola, aunque deberías entenderme, no fue fácil conseguirte con otro tipo aquí en la casa, pero…" dijo hablando atropelladamente, yo aun seguía con ojos muy abiertos viéndolo, donde lo había visto? Como lo había encontrado? Habría sido en el bar? Pero como?

No podía preguntarle, iba a quedar en evidencia, entonces recordé que Jacob me había dicho que tenia que decirme algo, hablaba entonces de su encuentro con Edward?

-"Lo siento" me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me fije en sus ojos y me veía como un perrito abatido "me perdonas preciosa?" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esto estaba sucediendo en verdad, Edward quería estar conmigo, cerré los ojos dejándome bañar por sus palabras, no podía creerlo, era libre y Edward estaba frente a mi, habría algo mejor en esta vida?

Pues si lo había.

Edward se aprovecho de que había cerrado mis ojos y acorto la distancia entre nosotros, juntando nuestros labios, sentí su contacto y me quede inmóvil mientras sus labios trataban de sacarle una respuesta a los míos, tímidamente él bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me pego a su pecho, ahí me solté y me subí en puntillas, abrazándolo desesperada por el cuello, subiendo mis manos a su cabello despeinándolo.

Respire profundo, par poder continuar el beso, Edward me dio un toque con la punta de la lengua en mi labio inferior, lo deje entrar y sentí que me iba a desmayar en el preciso instante en el que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, él me alzo para no tener que inclinarse, estaba teniendo el mejor beso de mi vida.

Pero algo empezó a formarse en los limites de mi conciencia, esto estaba mal, las cosas entre Edward y yo no se habían arreglado en absoluto, y no podían arreglarse si yo no decía la verdad, había pensado que tendría mucho tiempo, pero todo ese tiempo se redujo a unas pocas horas, lo tome por las mejillas y lo separe de mi.

-"Edward…." Dije respirando agitadamente "Ya va, no…" continué, él me vio sonriendo hermoso, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, Edward giro la llave que había metido en la puerta y abrió mi departamento, aun teniéndome subida por la cintura me entro.

-"Edward, tenemos que hablar" le dije, apoyando mis manos en su pecho ya que no me había soltado aun, tenia que decirle la verdad.

-"No quiero saberlo, no me importa, solo quiero quererte, estar contigo" me dijo, ya había cerrado las puertas y apoyo mis pies en el suelo aunque me mantuvo tomada por la cintura, ladeo mi cabeza y empezó a recorrer con sus labios mi cuello, si no lo detenía ahora, no iba a recordar por que tenia que hacerlo, di un paso alejándome de él.

-"Edward no, espera" le dije extendiendo una mano "tienes que oírme"

-"Aun me amas?" me pregunto dejándome desconcertada.

-"Ah?" pregunte extrañada, él dio dos pasos acercándoseme.

-"Me amas?" me pregunto subiendo una ceja y riendo torcido. Parecía un niño pequeño, su mirada era tan tierna que le sonreí de vuelta.

-"Si" conteste "y tu?"

-"Mas que antes" me dijo y se inclino a besarme, me alzo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación.

Al recostarme en la cama empezó a recorrerme la piel del estomago con sus labios mientras me iba subiendo la franela, yo cerré mis ojos y me recosté de las almohadas, Edward me quito la franela de un todo y empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo con sus labios, iba muy despacio, desesperándome cada vez mas, llego a mis labios y me beso tan profundo que creí que me ahogaría, sus labios dejaron a los míos y volví a intentar que desistiera.

-"Edward no, espera" le dije entre susurros, me estaba mordiendo sutilmente el cuello.

Él no me hizo caso y empezó bajar por el valle de mis senos, mordisqueando y besando, mientras yo lo despeinaba como loca.

-"Edward, espera" volví a decir, bajo uno de los tirantes de mi sujetador dejando mi piel totalmente descubierta, tomo con sus labios uno de mis pechos mientras con la mano pellizcaba el otro, arquee mi cuello y mordí mi labio desesperada.

Cuando se separo de mi piel subió besándome cada espacio de mi pecho.

-"Edward detente" le dije jadeante.

-"Hum?" contesto yo estaba con ojos cerrados, él volvió a besarme en los labios, haciendo que casi me desmayara de placer, se separo dejándome con ganas de mas y fue a mi oído, no pude evitar suspirar ruidosamente cuando sus dientes tomaron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-"De verdad quieres que me detenga?" me pregunto bajito, mientras sus manos me seguían acariciándome.

-"No" conteste casi sin voz, en lo que una de sus manos bajo por mi vientre peligrosamente, pude sentir la suave brisa de su risa contra mi piel recalentada.

Entonces entregue, me olvide de todo, deje que me besara, me tocara y me hiciera suya todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando terminamos por supuesto empecé a caer en el embotamiento de costumbre, Edward me beso en los labios, estire mis brazos tomándolo del cuello, mientras lo abrazaba con una pierna profundizando el beso con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo.

-"Te amo" me dijo susurrando en el oído.

-"Yo también" le conteste aun con ojos cerrados "nunca lo olvides" le dije mientras sentía que era inevitable caer rendida, sentí de nuevo sus labios en los míos y ya no supe mas de mi.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Malditas Verdades, Benditas Mentiras**

**Bella Pov:**

Me desperté a media mañana, me estire sonriendo por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, gire tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento para poder ver el otro lado de la cama.

Ahí me lo encontré, el rostro apaciguado y dormido de Edward, estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, lo admire sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido ayer, por fin era libre de Madame, y él estaba conmigo, bueno, tenia que decirle donde trabajaba hasta ayer, pero ya no tenia miedo, él me amaba tanto como yo a él y estaba segura que me entendería, me levante de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, me coloque mi bata cubriéndome el cuerpo y fui a cepillarme los dientes y a arreglarme, me quite los rastros de maquillaje que me quedaban en el rostro y entre a la ducha, una vez limpia me peine el cabello dejándolo suelto para que se secara, me coloque de nuevo la bata cubriéndome.

Salí a la habitación y saque del closet ropa cómoda para ponerme, colgué la bata y elegí un short negro y una blusita ligera color blanco, Para cuando estaba vestida, Edward estaba despertando, empezó a estirarse en la cama aun con ojos cerrados. Me le quede viendo sonriendo en silencio, mientras estiraba una de sus manos al lugar donde yo debía estar acostada, su ceño se frunció y empezó a palpar mas allá, encontrando la cama vacía, por fin se decidió a abrir sus ojos.

-"Bella?" me llamo con ojos y voz de dormido, reí al escucharlo.

-"Por aquí" le conteste desde la puerta del baño, él se sentó en la cama, la sabana se corrió por su cuerpo dejándome su pecho desnudo a mi vista.

-"Hola" me dijo sonriendo.

-"Buenos días ángel" le conteste con voz tranquila, él me sonrió hermoso y me palmeo la cama para que subiera a su lado, pero no me subí.

-"Déjame ir a hacerte café, si?" le pregunte, él lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió, se sentó en la cama y se estiro sonoramente, sonreí y fui a su encuentro, me agache frente a él, Edward me vio sonriendo y me acaricio un poco el rostro.

-"Me encanto que te quedaras anoche" le dije sinceramente, él se inclino robándome un beso corto en los labios.

-"Y a mi no sabes cuanto me alegra que estemos juntos de nuevo" contesto, "por cierto" dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que le prestara atención, "hoy no vas a trabajar ok?" me dijo autoritario, lo vi frunciendo el ceño, no sabia a que se refería, "Te quiero para mi este fin de semana, solo para mi" dijo bajando a mis labios otra vez, reí y me coloque de pie.

-"Voy a hacerte el café" le dije riendo, él me tomo por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, apoyo la frente en mi estomago, distraídamente acaricie la parte posterior de su cuello, haciendo pequeños círculos con mis dedos, él respiro profundo y entonces me soltó, pase mis manos por sus mejillas unos segundos y me agache dándole otro beso corto en los labios, me separe para ir a la cocina, él estiro sus manos intentando agarrarme de nuevo pero escape, ambos reímos divertidos mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina.

El café empezó a colar impregnando la cocina con su exquisito aroma, Edward salió de la habitación al poco rato, tenia el cabello mojado, se me escapo un suspiro cuando vi bien como estaba, se había colocado los mismos jeans de ayer, pero se quedo sin camisa, todavía se veía muy soñoliento, fue hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo por la espalda depositando su barbilla en mi hombro, mientras yo terminaba de servir el café.

-"Huele delicioso" me dijo contra mi piel.

-"A mi también me encanta el olor al café recién hecho" conteste sonriendo.

-"No me refería al café" dijo, aparto el cabello de mi cuello y beso justo detrás de mi oreja, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente y él evidentemente, se dio cuenta.

-"Pórtate bien" le dije mientras revolvía la bebida en las dos tasas.

-"No me estoy portando mal" contesto dándome otro beso esta vez un poco mas abajo del anterior, "estoy constatando un hecho, tu piel huele delicioso" dijo haciéndome cosquillas con sus labios en mi piel, respire profundo y di una risa ligera por su comentario, ya estaban servidas las dos tasas de café, me separe sutilmente de él y le extendí una, él la tomo sonriéndome agradecido, fuimos al sofá a disfrutarlas.

-"Tu cuello ya esta bien" me comento después de un par de sorbos, me tense por un segundo, nunca le había explicado lo de las heridas de mi cuello, bueno… nunca le había explicado nada de lo que pasaba en mi día a día.

-"Si, ya estoy bien" dije contestándole, Edward no hiso otro comentario mientras terminaba su café.

-"Que quieres hacer hoy?" le pregunte.

-"Aparte de reunir fuerzas para amarte otra vez?" me pregunto, no pude evitar la carcajada que me produjeron sus palabras.

-"Edward, estas loco" conteste riendo, colocando la tasa vacía en la mesa del medio de la sala.

-"Loco no, realista, sabes lo desesperado que estaba por estar contigo de nuevo?" pregunto realmente serio, decidí seguirle la corriente.

-"Ah si? Y que tan desesperado estabas?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-"No sabes" contesto siguiéndome la corriente "fue horrible" dijo colocando cara de tragedia, sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, me le acerque agachándome a su lado.

-"Lo siento" le dije exagerando mi voz de arrepentida, "me perdonas?" pregunte con el mismo tono de voz, mientras acariciaba su cabello, él incorporo su rostro y me contesto riendo, se me acerco y me beso en los labios.

-"Solo si me prometes no hacerlo de nuevo" contesto teniéndome tomada de las mejillas.

-"Edward…" dije colocando mis manos sobre las de él, "tenemos que hablar, ayer no me dejaste, pero hoy tengo que contarte todo" le dije, él me vio seriamente.

-"Todo?" pregunto extrañado "Que contiene todo?" pregunto.

-"Absolutamente todo" conteste seria "debes dejarme hablar si?" le pedí.

-"Suenas muy seria" me dijo cambiando su actitud un poco.

-"Es serio Edward" conteste.

-"Esta bien" contesto, "me puedes contar todo lo que quieras" dijo y se coloco de pie, estiro una mano tomando la mía levantándome "pero ahora no" me dijo tomándome por las mejillas dándome un beso delicioso en los labios.

-"Edward no seas así" dije protestando, estaba muy necio con no dejarme hablar, él coloco un dedo sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar.

-"No te eh dicho que no te vaya a oír, solo estoy diciendo que ahora no, míranos" dijo abriendo sus brazos, "así no podemos hablar, además seguramente lo que me vas a decir va a tomar tiempo verdad?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Entonces mas a mi favor" dijo sonriendo "que te parece si nos vamos de acá, tienes mucho tiempo que no vas a mi departamento, comemos allá, dejas que me coloque ropa mas cómoda y nos sentamos en mi sala con dos copas de vino y tus historias?"

Como podía negarme? Me estaba ofreciendo una cita perfecta y tenía razón, debía dejarlo vestirse con algo más cómodo, podíamos estar con calma y podía disfrutar de su compañía un poco mas de tiempo antes de contarle, aunque ya estaba decidida no podía evitar las cosquillas en la boca de mi estomago cada vez que me imaginaba sincerándome.

-"Esta bien" le conteste "hagámoslo a tu modo" dije accediendo, él me sonrió hermoso como siempre y volvió a besarme, me separe de él.

-"Ya va" dije colocando las palmas de mis manos en su pecho "nada de sexo hasta que hablemos ok?" dije, si empezaba en ese plan de nuevo no me iba a dejar contarle nunca.

-"Estas segura?" me pregunto subiendo una ceja, me mordí el labio y asentí.

-"Segura, segura?" pregunto acercándoseme, tomo con sus manos mis caderas y me acerco a su pecho descubierto, empecé a respirar acelerada.

-"Edward, no hagas trampa" le dije.

-"Dijiste nada de sexo, esto no cataloga como eso" dijo y empezó a recorrerme con la nariz mi rostro, paso por la frente, dándome besos cortos por la piel de mi rostro, bajo a mis pómulos, yo ya estaba respirando por la boca, cerré mis ojos, el beso mis parpados y bajo a mis labios de nuevo, cuando me dejo libre fue con besos cortos a mi oído, yo seguía con mis manos en su pecho.

-"Te gusta tener el control" dije en susurros.

-"Solo contigo" dijo besándome la piel del cuello.

-"No te parece que eso es algo machista?" le pregunte con ojos cerrados, el rió contra mi piel, entonces se separo.

-"Esta bien" dijo, me sentí un poco mareada, cerré los ojos respirando profundo, mientras nos besábamos había olvidado respirar.

-"No haré trampa, pero no vuelvas a decirme machista, no lo soy" dijo colocando sus manos en la espalda, parecía un poco ofendido.

-"Lo siento ángel" le dije y me acerque dándole un pico en los labios "no volveré a decirte así" le guiñe un ojo y él mantuvo sus manos en la espalda, haciéndose el fuerte.

-"Voy a cambiarme" le dije dándole otro pico en los labios, me fui a mi cuarto a ponerme algo mas adecuado para salir, una vez lista me fui a la sala de nuevo, Edward se había servido otra tasa de café, al verme sonrió y fue él entonces a terminar de vestirse, salio a los 10 minutos totalmente vestido, me hizo señas y salimos entonces de mi departamento, abajo estaba estacionado su volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta y emprendimos la marcha.

En el camino se detuvo en un súper mercado, me dijo que tenia que hacer algunas compras, nos bajamos y empezamos a recorrer los pasillos, me pidió que eligiera unos tomates, me fui al área de vegetales, tome una pequeña bolsa y empecé a elegir, pero no tenia mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, nunca había sido buena en ningún tema de la cocina, sin embargo no quería quedar mal con Edward, me dedique a revisar casi que tomate por tomate, sentí como iba frunciendo el ceño a medida que todos me parecían iguales.

-"No es para tanto" me dijo la voz de Edward a mi lado, di un brinquito, me voltee a verlo aun con uno de los tomates en mi mano.

-"Ah?" pregunte, no lo había oído bien.

-"Que no es para tanto, solo tenias que tomar un par de ellos" me dijo sonriendo, reí apenada.

-"Cuando te dije que no tenia idea de cocinar, era cierto, todos me parecen iguales" dije enseñándole el que aun tenia en mi mano.

-"Ven déjame enseñarte" me dijo, soltó el carrito de las compras y se coloco detrás de mi.

-"Deben estar firmes, pero tiernos" me dijo tomando el que estaba en mis manos "este no esta maduro todavía" toco por encima todos los tomates que estaban en exhibición y se inclino hacia delante un poco pegándose mas a mi, aguante la respiración, no podía manejar la situación teniéndolo así de cerca.

-"Este" me dijo bajito al oído, él sabia lo que me estaba produciendo y estaba disfrutando con ello "este esta como tu, perfecto" dijo dándome un beso detrás de la oreja, se me escapo un suspiro.

-"Un permiso joven!" dijo alguien detrás de nosotros, Edward se separo de mi y tomo 3 tomates metiéndolos en la bolsita que llevaba yo en las manos, yo me volví apenada, cuando nos fijamos era una señora mayor que nos veía como si fuéramos unos pervertidos, no pude evitar la risa que me dio, me escondí en la espalda de Edward.

-"Disculpe" dijo él demasiado educado, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda y la tome, entonces me llevo de ahí, cuando nos vimos solos en uno de los pasillos, me solté de su mano tomándome las costillas, me moría de la risa, Edward me vio y entonces rió conmigo, estábamos incontrolables.

-"Un permiso jóvenes!" le dije imitando la voz amargada de la señora, Edward rompió en carcajadas al igual que yo, me dolían las costillas.

Entonces alguien aclaro su garganta ruidosamente al final del pasillo, nos callamos al segundo, era la misma señora, apreté los labios, y si escucho como nos burlábamos de ella?, Edward no dijo nada y me volvió a tomar de la mano llevándome lejos de ahí, ya teníamos todo lo necesario, nos dispusimos a pagar y salimos del súper mercado, cuando guardamos las compras en el auto, Edward fue a abrirme la puerta, entonces la señora de los tomates salio del supermercado con unas bolsas en las manos, me vio y frunció el ceño, cuando paso por nuestro lado dijo.

-"Están grandecitos para la gracia, debería darles vergüenza"

Me moleste, quien se creía esa señora, Edward estaba terminando de abrirme la puerta y no volteo a ver a la señora, pero yo la tenia de frente.

-"La envidia es mala" conteste altanera, y, olvidándome de toda la educación que me habían inculcado mis padres hale a Edward por la camisa dándole un súper beso en los labios, la señora se quedo en el sitio, con la boca abierta de asombro, dijo algo así como _pervertidos!_ Mientras seguía su camino a su auto, pero ya no le prestaba atención, Edward había tomado muy bien mi ataque sorpresa y me estaba besando como solo él sabia hacerlo, me abrazo por la baja espalda apretándome contra él, entonces tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenia para detenerlo.

-"Ángel" dije empujándolo un poco "estamos en la calle, detente" le dije entre besos, él pego su frente a la mía respirando profundo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo yo tenia razón y si seguíamos en estos términos la señora entrometida iba a terminar teniendo la razón.

Edward no dijo nada, después de botar el aire lentamente, se separo de mi estirándome una mano indicándome que entrara al auto, entre recomponiendo mi postura, él dio la vuelta, cuando entro su celular sonó, lo tomo vio quien llamaba y atendió con una sonrisa en los labios

-"Alice" dijo "como estas hermanita" sonreí viendo por la ventana, Alice estaba sana y salva en su casa.

-"Ehh voy camino a mi departamento por qué?" pregunto encendiendo el auto, pero no arranco, encendió el aire acondicionado.

-"No estoy solo Alice" dijo y me voltee a verlo, él sacudió la cabeza para que no le prestara atención, pero algo cambio en sus ojos cuando vio en los míos.

-"Sabes qué? Me parece perfecto, tenía pensado hacer la ensalada capresa que tanto te gusta"

Se oyeron gritos emocionados del otro lado de la línea, Edward rio tiernamente aun con el teléfono en el oído.

-"Esta bien, dile a mi mamá que vamos para allá"

Abrí mis ojos llenos de pánico, _vamos para allá?_ Donde era eso, el se despidió y tranco la llamada.

-"Amor, hay unos cambios de planes, espero no te moleste" me dijo sonriendo apenado.

-"A que cambios de planes te refieres?" pregunte susurrando.

-"Alice me invito a almorzar, le dije que no podía pero fue bastante insistente, ella a cambiado mucho últimamente y no me gustaría rechazarla" lo interrumpí.

-"No importa ángel, ve a tu casa, puedes dejarme en cualquier sitio no importa" dije, me voltee al asiento de atrás para tomar mi cartera que la había colocado ahí, Edward me tomo la mano para que no la moviera.

-"Como crees que te voy a dejar sola? Estas loca?" me dijo riendo divertido.

-"Que planeas entonces?" pregunte asustada imaginando a que se refería.

-"Vamos a la casa de mis padres" me dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza.

-"No" dije asustada, no podía ver a Alice, ni a Rose, se darían cuenta de que no le había contado nada a Edward y podían decirlo todo frente a sus padres, Edward rió divertido frente a mi, enfoque sus mis ojos en el.

-"Te vas a abrir el labio si sigues mordiéndote así" dijo y paso delicadamente su dedo pulgar por mi labio, ni me había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo eso.

-"No te pongas nerviosa, mis padres te van a adorar" dijo y arranco el auto.

-"Edward no, no entiendes, no quiero ir, por favor" dije tartamudeando.

-"Bella, no seas miedosa, tampoco es una cena de reconocimiento, simplemente vamos a almorzar en la piscina, un almuerzo ligero cuando terminemos de comer nos vamos para mi casa, te lo prometo"

-"Edward…" dije realmente asustada, él estaba decidido y tranquilo con el hecho de llevarme a casa de sus padres, pero yo estaba realmente aterrada.

-"Por favor" me dijo deteniendo el auto y viéndome con ojos de perrito remojado "no quiero dejar mal a mi hermana y no me quiero separar de ti tan pronto, acompáñame si?" me pidió, como siempre me derritió sin proponérselo, cerré mis ojos un segundo y entonces asentí, sin saber exactamente donde me iba a meter, sentí su risa de alivio, abrí los ojos justo para cerrarlos de nuevo en lo que su labios entraron en contacto con los míos en un beso corto.

-"Vamos entonces" me dijo emocionado arrancando el auto, tomo una de mis manos con la suya libre y la beso, volteo a verme y le sonreí asustada aunque tratando de no demostrar el miedo.

Llegamos entonces a su casa, era una mansión enorme y hermosa, la recordaba vagamente, sin muchos detalles, la única vez que vine era de noche y estaba disfrazada y escondiéndome de Edward y de Rose.

Edward bajo y fue a abrirme la puerta, yo no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez _esto está mal, esto está muy mal_, Edward no parecía percatarse de mi estado de animo, estaba demasiado emocionado por el hecho de traerme a su casa, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no sabia si iba a salir ilesa.

Quedamos al frente de unas escaleras que era lo único que recordaba bien de la vez que estuve aquí, Edward me ofreció su brazo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y me escolto escaleras arriba, le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

-"Estas temblando" me dijo al oído en lo que abrió la puerta principal.

-"Te parece?" pregunte con voz temblorosa, él rio divertido a mi lado, se giro y me coloco frente a él tomándome por los hombros.

-"Deja el miedo, no va a pasar nada, estaremos aquí a lo sumo un par de horas ok?" me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, respire profundo, no podía hacerle ese desaire a Edward, coloque mis manos sobre sus brazos.

-"No me vas a dejar sola verdad?" pregunte "prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola ni un segundo" dije apremiante, él asintió viéndome a los ojos.

-"Lo prometo, mi gente no es tan mala, ya lo veraz" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto apenado, cerré los ojos él me dio un beso corto en los labios, entonces se escucharon unos pasos, no pude evitar el temblor en la mitad de la espalda.

Mientras Edward se giraba para encarar la sala de la casa dije de manera automática en voz baja.

-"_Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás"_

Pensé que lo había dicho en voz baja, pero Edward me escucho, volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y una mueca extrañada en el rostro, abrí mis ojos de mas sin saber como explicarle a que me refería, pero entonces se escucho una voz desde adentro, Edward sacudió la cabeza y me tomo de la mano entrando a la casa.

Pasamos el star era blanco como lo recordaba, con unas columnas en mármol beige y gris que te guiaban a la inmensa sala y al final de las escaleras que daban con el piso superior, las palmas de mis manos empezaron a transpirar, vi a una señora bajando las escaleras, era muy elegante de cabello castaño oscuro, era Esme, la conocí el día de la fiesta, era muy difícil que me recordara del día de la fiesta de Alice, estaba muy maquillada ese día, pero no podía evitar el miedo de ser descubierta, como me había dejado arrastrar hasta aquí?

La mama de Edward venia acompañada de un hombre a lo mejor un poco mas bajo que Edward, era rubio y muy guapo, era su padre, ambos al ver a su hijo sonrieron, la mujer apresuro el paso, se nos acerco y abrazo a su hijo realmente nostálgica.

-"Edward, que bueno verte hijo" le dijo, yo estaba al lado de ellos, me aparte unos pasos educadamente.

-"Hola madre, que hermosa estas" le dijo y deposito un beso en su frente, sonreí a pesar de los nervios, se veían muy tiernos.

-"Carlisle Cullen, encantado" me dijo el padre de Edward estirándome la mano, voltee y le sonreí, estrechándolo.

-"Bella Swan" conteste.

-"Bella, él es mi padre" dijo Edward presentándonos "y ella es mi madre" dijo señalándome a su mama "Esme Cullen"

-"Encantada" dije apenada estrechando su mano, Esme me saludo efusivamente y le dijo a su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

-"No sabia que ibas a traer compañía"

-"Lo lamento" dijo yo apresurada "yo no quería entrometerme, pero Edward insistió, la verdad no quiero molestarlos" dije atropelladamente, Esme y Carlisle dieron una risa despreocupada, parecían divertidos con mis nervios.

-"De ninguna manera Bella" contesto Carlisle "nos encanta que Edward traiga compañía" Edward paso una mano por mi cintura acercándome a su costado.

-"Ella es muy nerviosa papa, pero no te preocupes ya entrara en confianza" dijo divertido, sus padres rieron y entonces se encaminaron a la piscina, haciéndonos señas de que los siguiéramos, en lo que quedamos solos voltee a verlo queriendo matarlo, Edward solo rió demasiado divertido por mis nervios.

-"Que es lo gracioso?" pregunte con dientes apretados.

-"Tu, amor" me contesto riendo esta vez mas alto, me sacudí de su agarre y me encamine hacia donde habían ido sus padres, él me alcanzo abrazándome por la espalda.

-"Lo siento" me dijo al oído "pero te vez adorable tan nerviosa" me dijo besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, no conteste nada, me concentre en respirar.

-"No lo haré de nuevo" dijo, asentí recostándome en su pecho.

-"Eddy?" preguntaron desde detrás de nosotros, me volví a tensar a tiempo que Edward me soltaba y se volteaba a saludar a su hermana.

-"Enana" dijo a modo de saludo, Alice se acerco y lo abrazo, cuando me vio detrás de él, se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, le suplique mudamente que mantuviera silencio, le articule con los labios _no me conoces!_ Ella frunció su ceño _después te explico si?_ articule asustada, ella no contesto, Edward la soltó y me presento con una sonrisa.

-"Alice ella es Bella, Bella ella es mi hermana menor Alice" dijo presentándonos, extendí mi mano, y Alice la estrecho sin decirnos nada, Edward estaba tan emocionado que no prestaba atención a nuestros rostros.

-"Bella, se que te prometí lo contrario, pero puedes esperarme aquí un segundo? Quiero cambiarme de ropa" me pidió haciéndome ojitos, asentí.

-"Ve" le dije, él me sonrío, se inclino dándome un pico en los labios y empezó a caminar de espaldas a la escalera y de frente a Alice y a mi.

-"Alice te la encargo si?" le dijo a su hermana refiriéndose a mi.

-"Claro" contesto ella.

Para terminar la escena, por la escalera venia Rose, Edward la saludo con un beso y un abrazo, me señalo con el dedo diciéndole que me encontraba ahí, Rose pudo fingir la sorpresa de verme mejor que Alice, Edward continuo escaleras arriba y Rose fue a mi encuentro, me tomo de la mano y me llevo por unos pasillos hasta que entramos a la cocina Alice nos seguía de cerca.

-"Que haces aquí? Estas loca!" me pregunto en susurro, pero realmente alterada.

-"Rose, yo no quería venir, todo esta muy complicado, Edward no me ha dejado decirle, no he podido" dije aterrada.

-"Tienes que irte!"

-"Yo se!" conteste "pero como hago!"

-"Alice" la llamo Rose "ve para la piscina si?" ella negó.

-"Déjame ayudar" pidió "no le vas a contar nada de mi a Edward verdad?" me pregunto asustada de repente, negué con la cabeza.

-"Nunca lo haría Alice, lamento estar aquí, lamento hacerte pasar por un momento tan incomodo, pero Rose tiene razón, es mejor que no te hundas mas, ve con tus padres si?"

Ella vio a su prima y Rose le asintió, Alice lo pensó un segundo y entonces salio por la puerta dejándonos solas a Rose y a mi, ella me hablo bastante seria.

-"Habíamos quedado en un trato" dijo "que paso? se suponía que le contarías a Edward la verdad y ahora se reconciliaron?" pregunto.

-"Rose, las cosas no son así, eh intentado decirle desde ayer pero no me ah dejado, no quiere oírlo, cada vez que abordo el tema inventa cualquier excusa, no quiere oírlo!" repetí.

-"Bella vas a seguir mintiéndole? Que le vas a inventar hoy cuando vayas a trabajar?" me pregunto subiendo sus cejas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no acusarme.

-"Pude salir del bar" le dije, ella me vio sorprendida.

-"Pensé que estabas atrapada ahí" me comento bajando la guardia.

-"Jasper" conteste, ella frunció el ceño "Jasper me salvo, iba a publicar un articulo y pidió mi libertad a cambio de no publicarlo, Madame accedió y quede libre" le aclare.

-"Por que no lo dijiste entonces?" pregunto.

-"Edward apareció en mi departamento, le iba a contar todo, pero no me dejo, él, él…" dije sin saber como continuar, no podía darle detalles de cómo me había convencido Edward de no hablar.

-"Mira" dijo Rose abriendo sus palmas, "esta familia ha pasado por mucho y por fin tendremos un almuerzo familiar, Alice vuelve a hacer la de antes y no puedo negar que es en gran parte gracias a la ayuda que le diste, pero eso no te libera de que deje que engañes a mi primo de tal manera" dijo realmente seria.

-"No voy a decir nada hoy, para no estropear el día, pero si para mañana a esta hora Edward no sabe, yo le cuento, estamos?"

Yo conocí a Rose, no había nada mas que le molestara que amenazar a las personas, pero entendía su posición, eran sus primos, eran su sangre, por mas amiga que yo pudiera ser, la que sobraba era yo, no podía culparla por querer proteger a sus seres queridos, yo en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-"Esta bien" conteste, "hoy le digo, te lo prometo" le dije.

-"No me prometas nada, ya te dije lo que pienso hacer, tu has lo que creas mas conveniente"

En pocas palabras me dijo o díselo, o huye que yo le digo, asentí secamente.

-"Bella! Rose!" escuche la voz de Edward desde el pasillo por donde me había halado Rose, abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-"Aquí están" dijo divertido, "voy hacerle la ensalada a Alice me ayudan?" nos pregunto, Rose compuso su rostro.

-"Yo paso primo, Emmet debe estar por llegar, voy con mis tíos" dijo sonriéndole, se encamino a la puerta y nos dejo solos

-"Tu, me ayudas preciosa?" me pregunto sonriendo

-"Claro" conteste con una sonrisa "que hago?"

-"Ven" me dijo y caminamos a la nevera, ahí se encontraban las compras ya guardadas que habíamos hecho en el súper mercado, las vi sorprendida, como llegaron ahí?

-"El personal de la casa se mueve muy discretamente" dijo guiñándome un ojo

-"Es impresionante" dije, él solo rió

Me dio unos tomates y me dijo como quería que los picara, el estaba preparando la salsa pesto, el olor a albahaca inundo la cocina mientras yo lavaba los tomates.

Me dedique a mi tarea y Edward a la de él, no hablamos mucho mientras preparábamos la ensalada, le preguntaba cada cierto tiempo si iba bien, a lo que él contestaba que si.

Edward coloco elegantemente las rodajas de tomate sobre las de queso mozarela y le distribuyo la salsa pesto que había hecho

-"El secreto de todo esta en este aderezo, lo demás no tiene ciencia" dijo mientras lo aplicaba, le sonreí, el se lavo las manos y tomo un paño secándoselas

-"Te sucede algo?" pregunto "todavía nerviosa por estar en mi casa?"

Negué.

-"Pero algo tienes" me dijo sin preguntar

Sonreí, "nada, no me hagas caso si?", él se inclino y busco mis labios, lo tome por el cuello desesperada, necesitaba su contacto, me calmaba mágicamente, él sonrió contra mis labios y paso sus manos a mi espalda acercándome a su cuerpo, sus manos apretaron mis caderas y me alzaron sentándome en el mesón de la cocina.

Estaba casi ya sin aire cuando me separe de él colocando mis manos en su pecho respirando acelerada, él apoyo su frente en la mía.

No podía seguir con esto, Rose tenia razón, debía decirle la verdad y debía decírselo ya.

-"Edward" lo llame "yo…" pero nos interrumpieron.

-"Joven Edward" llamaron de la puerta, él me tomo de nuevo por la cintura bajándome del mueble, una señora mayor de cabellos blancos y flaca entro por la puerta de la cocina.

-"Rosita, que sucede?" le preguntó Edward.

-"Sus padres lo buscan, ya van a servir" él asintió y me tomo de la mano, me presento a la ama de llaves y salimos al patio, Edward le indico a Rosita donde estaba la ensalada que acabábamos de preparar.

Otra vez no le pude decir, me vi en el patio de la casa al lado de la piscina, con Edward y su familia, adicionados Rose y Emmet, este ultimo estaba metido al frente de una parrilla volteando unos filetes que estaban al carbón, Edward ayudo y todos me trataron muy bien, yo seguía muy callada me sentía fuera de lugar y cada vez mas culpable.

La comida termino en la tarde avanzada y fue cuando pude convencer a Edward de que me llevara a casa, nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la gran casa.

Edward me abrió la puerta me dejo entrar, dio la vuelta y subió, arrancando cuando me vi en la calle, suspire aliviada, él me acaricio el brazo.

-"Viste, no fue tan malo" dijo sonriendo.

-"Edward, detén el auto" dije con convicción y muy seria.

-"De que hablas?" pregunto extrañado sin detenerse.

-"Tenemos que hablar, detén el auto" había perdido mucho tiempo planificando como decirle la verdad, cuando era mejor decirlo sin pensar.

-"Ya vamos a hablar, déjame llegar al departamento" dijo y continuo manejando.

-"NO!" dije furiosa "desde ayer quiero hablar contigo y no me dejas… Deja de distraerme y de posponerme! Quiero hablar contigo ya! Detén el auto!"

Edward me vio sorprendido, coloco la luz de cruce y siguió por un camino iluminado, llegamos al final de una calle, estábamos en el mirador de la ciudad, aquí habíamos venido después de nuestra primera cita, resople, no podía elegir un sitio menos romántico?

Edward detuvo el auto sin decir palabra, en lo que se detuvo por completo me baje del auto caminando hacia el mirador, estaba temblando.

-"Habla" dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee estaba de pie al lado de la puerta pero no se me había acercado, respire profundo y me acerque dos pasos a él.

-"Dijiste que no te dejo hablar, me quedo cayado y no dices nada, que es lo que tanto quieres decirme" dijo molesto.

-"Estas molesto?" pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-"Lo que tengo, es que no te entiendo, hemos pasado un día maravilloso, yo no quise callarte, nunca siquiera lo eh pensado, pero me gritas diciéndome que no te dejo ser, así que dime, que es lo que quieres"

Cerré los ojos un segundo, había llegado la hora.

-"Edward, no soy buena" dije, aun estábamos separados por el auto, él volteo sus ojos.

-"Nadie lo es" contesto "todos tenemos un lado oscuro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"El mío es malo" dije.

-"No me importa" contesto, dejándome incrédula.

-"Como?" pregunte.

-"No me importa" repitió "mientras estés así conmigo, no me importa nada mas"

-"Edward tienes que saberlo, tengo que decirte la verdad, mi trabajo…" dije y me quede muda.

-"Que pasa con tu trabajo?" pregunto.

-"Yo no ensayo" dije "no estoy en ninguna obra" complete.

-"Yo se" me dijo y me quede en el sitio.

-"Como que lo sabes?" pregunte asustada, seria que ya sabia toda la verdad?

-"Hace un tiempo averigüé, tu nombre no estaba en ningún reparto de ninguna obra, así que asumí que no actuabas"

Por un segundo quería sentirme molesta por saber de esta manera que él me estaba investigando, pero ahora eso no tenía mucha importancia.

-"Que mas averiguaste?" pregunte.

-"Nada mas, de ti no hay nada, de tu amigo si, Jacob" dijo aclarándome "por eso encontré donde trabajaba y fui a verlo"

-"Trabaja?" pregunte soltando el aire en un temblor, me sostuve del auto "fuiste al bar?" pregunte.

Él asintió "lo conoces?" pregunto y por primera vez se vio serio con lo que le estaba diciendo, asentí en respuesta.

-"Lo conozco" conteste.

Edward se quedo en silencio, estaba cuadrando las ideas en su cerebro, casi podía ver como se movían los embragues de lo concentrado que estaba.

-"Bella, de donde eres amiga de Jacob?" pregunto "de donde lo conoces?"

Lo había descubierto, o estábamos a un paso de que sucediera, respire profundo.

-"Edward, conozco a Jacob del trabajo" dije y abrí mis ojos, él tenia la vista en los míos.

-"Trabajo?" pregunto con voz baja.

-"Yo trabajaba en el bar Golden, Jacob era a veces mi guardaespaldas, soy," dije eh hice una pausa "era" me corregí "era bailarina exótica, bailaba y salía con hombres por dinero"

Pasaron como 20 minutos que me parecieron 20 horas, aun seguíamos en el mirador, no había nadie excepto nosotros, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, pero quedaba como una hora para que oscureciera, ni Edward ni yo hablamos, ambos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral.

Lo rompí.

-"Lo lamento, quise decirte, no quise verte, pero eras mas fuerte que yo" dije "lo lamento" entonces fui conciente del nudo que se estaba apoderando de mi garganta, ya me había parecido raro que no hubiese llorado en el proceso.

Edward levanto una mano para que me callara.

-"Bailarina?" dijo al rato, subió sus ojos y se encontró con los míos "esto es una broma?" dijo tenia la voz contenida y sus puños cerrados en puños, con los nudillos en blanco.

Negué "no, no es broma, necesitaba el dinero y no conseguí nada…" Edward volvió a hacerme señas de que me callara, cerré el pico.

-"Salías con hombres?" pregunto, pero no me dejo contestar "por dinero?" continuo, "eres…" dijo y se quedo en silencio, no podía mencionar la palabra, pero ambos sabíamos a que palabra se refería.

-"Esto es mentira" me dijo "yo estuve en ese bar, vi a las mujeres ahí, tu no eres ni parecida a lo que vi allí, esto tiene que ser mentira!" grito al cielo, dejando sus emociones al descubierto, yo brinque del susto en el sitio donde me encontraba y camine 3 pasos hacia atrás, Edward corrió a mi encuentro y me tomo por los brazos, me agarro fuerte y me sacudió salvajemente.

-"DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!" me suplico mientras de sus ojos bajaban unas lagrimas solitarias en comparación con el derrame de lagrimas que yo tenia.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-"Lo siento ángel" le dije entre sollozos "no es mentira" él me sacudió de nuevo.

-"No!" grito desesperado.

-"Edward me haces daño" le dije susurrando, sus manos me apretaban demasiado, se dio cuenta de mis palabras y se fijo en mis brazos, me soltó lentamente y sentí como casi dolorosamente recuperaba la circulación de mis brazos.

Camine al auto para tomar mi bolso, él seguí de espaldas.

-"Entonces es verdad?" me pregunto aun de espaldas a mi.

-"Si es verdad" dije colgándome el bolso en el hombro.

-"Todo lo que vivimos hasta ahora fue mentira?" pregunto se dio la vuelta, su rostro era agónico, mi estomago se encogió de dolor, yo era la responsable de todo.

-"No fue mentira, tu no eres mentira, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" dije con media sonrisa en los labios a pesar de las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir "la mentira soy yo" complete.

-"La Bella que ame no es de mentira" contesto, cerré los ojos un segundo al oír en tiempo pasado _ame_.

-"La Bella que te ama, es de verdad" contraataque "pero no es buena"

-"Fui egoísta al meterte en esto, lo se, nunca Debí acceder a salir contigo, pero soy una egoísta" repetí sollozando "lo lamento ángel"

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, ni para odiarme, ni para perdonarme, eso fue peor que cualquier cosa, quería decirle, _grítame! Ódiame, insúltame y déjame arrastrarme para suplicar tu perdón._

Pero Edward no lo iba a hacer, él jamás me iba a insultar, ni me iba a humillar, eso hacia que me sintiera peor si es que era posible, di media vuelta entonces y me encamine hacia la calle, él debía estar solo y yo también.

La tarde había caído bastante dejando la vía oscura, yo iba en tacones no muy altos, pero tacones al fin, pise mal yéndome de bruces con el suelo, grite cuando mis manos entraron en contacto con el pavimento raspándolas, mi pierna izquierda se golpeo fuerte contra el suelo.

-"Bella!" grito Edward corriendo a mi encuentro, me senté en el suelo revisando mis palmas, mi pierna dolía bastante.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto arrodillándose junto a mi, pero una de mis palmas se había roto bastante, dejando un hijo de sangre no muy fino recorriéndome los dedos, sentí las nauseas en la garganta y empecé a sentirme enferma.

-"Sangre" dije y sentí como me desvanecía, Edward maldijo en voz baja y se quito la camisa, dejándolo con la franelilla que siempre se colocaba debajo de su ropa, envolvió la mano herida, se coloco de pie y me subió en brazos, yo estaba casi desmayada, me subió en el asiento trasero acostándome, se subió y arranco.

-"Te llevo al hospital" me dijo arrancando.

-"No, hospital, no" dije aun mareada "llévame a casa" le dije.

-"Terca" dijo yo no argumente nada, y no podía ver por la ventana para saber a donde se dirigía.

Me concentre en respirar por la boca y subí mi mano herida, levante la tela de la camisa, la herida volvió abrirse y la sangre volvió a salir, hasta ahí recordé.

-"Bella!" me llamaron palmeando mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos, había un techo blanco que yo conocía, intente enderezarme, sus manos me ayudaron, estaba en la sala de mi apartamento, él movía un algodón con alcohol en mi nariz.

-"Como entraste?" pregunte.

-"Saque las llaves de tu bolso" dijo mientras me extendía el algodón para que yo lo tomara, lo agarre y él se separo de mi, voltee a ver mi mano, estaba vendada y curada, la vi sorprendida girándola.

-"El corte no fue muy profundo, no necesitas puntadas, limpie la herida y te vende la mano mientras estabas desmayada, me pareció que sería mas fácil así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Gracias" le dije, me coloque de pie, necesitaba un baño, mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

-"A la orden" contesto él secamente, mi estomago se arrugo, aunque me había ayudado, todavía estaba, y con razón, muy molesto.

-"Voy a darme un baño" dije, él asintió viendo por la ventana.

Me fui a mi habitación, tuve cuidado de no mover el vendaje de mi mano, menos mal era la izquierda, me desvestí con cuidado, mi pierna izquierda tenia una marca bastante grande en la pare externa del muslo, ejercí presión y me dolió, seguramente mañana me saldría un hematoma bastante grande, entre a la ducha mientras pensaba que podía decirle a Edward cuando saliera.

-"Malditas verdades" dije en voz alta cuando cerré el agua, por ellas perdería perder al amor de mi vida.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me vestí con ropa de dormir que me cubría bastante, me coloque mi bata y cepille mi cabello, no sin dificultad por el vendaje de mi mano izquierda y las marcas de mi mano derecha.

Termine el proceso y salí a la sala.

-"Edward" llame, nadie contesto, me vi sola en la sala, vi hacia la puerta y encontré una nota pegada detrás de la puerta, camine hasta ella y la tome.

_Espere a que salieras de la ducha para saber que estabas bien, parece idiota, pero aun me preocupo por ti, debo marcharme, te dejo sola, por primera vez, no se como reaccionar con lo que me dijiste, mi mente se niega a creerlo pero tu boca se empeña en asegurarlo, creo que lo mejor es separarnos, necesito pensar._

_Cuídate Bella, a lo mejor el destino nos una en algún momento._

_Siempre te querré, aunque ahora lo ponga en duda._

_Edward._

Para cuando termine de leer la nota estaba sentada en el piso, el nudo en mi garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande y las lagrimas eran cada vez mas incontrolables.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**Solo Respira:**

**Jacob Pov:**

Agité un vaso con vodka y hielo al frente de la cara de Bella, ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, por la pinta que tenia no se había parado de ahí en bastante rato, agite de nuevo la bebida haciendo que los hielos chocaran entre si para que la tomara, ella alzo la vista y vio el vaso frunciendo el ceño.

-"Bebe" le dije, ella negó con la cabeza.

-"BEBE" dije con mas determinación, Bella resoplo y levanto tímidamente la mano derecha tomando la bebida, me senté frente a ella en el suelo y la vi subiendo una ceja, cerro sus ojos un segundo y llevo la bebida hasta sus labios dando un sorbo, hizo una mueca.

-"Contento?" me dijo al terminar de acomodar su rostro.

-"Lo estaré cuando te tomes por lo menos 5 de esos" le conteste, muy a su pesar me dedico una sonrisa patética y dio otro sorbo a la bebida.

-"Esta bueno" me dijo al rato, le sonreí abiertamente.

-"Sabes que en mis tiempos libre preparo tragos" le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-"Lo había olvidado" contesto con actitud triste.

-"Lo siento" dije colocándole una mano en la pierna, ella puso su mano izquierda sobre la mía, todavía tenía el vendaje.

-"Yo también lo siento" contesto con voz triste.

-"No ha llamado?" pregunte en voz baja, ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Nop" dijo sin expresión en el rostro.

-"Lo has intentado llamar tu?" Volvió a negar.

-"Que le diría?" pregunto "él me odia y con razón" dijo encogiéndose un poco.

-"No creo que te odie princesa" conteste apretando un poco su rodilla, ella solo me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa muy triste.

-"Has dormido algo?" pregunte.

-"Un poco"

-"Bella no puedes quedarte sentada en este sofá por siempre" estaba preocupado por ella, la había localizado hacía apenas una semana, tuve que casi tumbar la puerta para que me dejara entrar, se había desconectado por completo, no me atendía las llamadas ni las visitas.

Después de armar un escándalo en la puerta de su departamento logre que me abriera la puerta, parecía una piltrafa humana, hice que se duchara y que comiera algo, le pregunte por los vendajes en su mano pero solo sirvió para que se derramara llorando en mi pecho incontrolablemente.

Esa noche me quede aquí a pesar de que ella me pidió que me fuera, me despertó a media noche y me contó todo, me dijo que le había dicho la verdad a Edward y que se había marchado una vez la había dejado sana y salva en su casa.

Eso, dentro de todo no era mala noticia, Edward la había ayudado después que ella se cayo, eso significaba que ella seguía significando algo importante para él, pero evidentemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que ella trabajara en lo que hacia, me moleste sin decirle nada a Bella, si él la amaba no tenia por que juzgarla, además! Ella ya no trabajaba allí, sin embargo tanto Bella como Ángela se empeñaban en decirme que no era sencillo para cualquier hombre que no se manejara en ese ambiente, aceptar lo que ellas hacían como _trabajo_.

El hecho es que, le había quitado una copia de la llave del departamento a Bella y venia a verla cada vez que podía, tenia que estar pendiente de Ángela también, ya habíamos ido a la primera consulta con el medico, todo estaba bien, pero estábamos en la etapa de las nauseas y los mareos, cada vez que le preparaba algo de comer, Ángela se levantaba corriendo al baño, el medico le mando unas pastillas para controlar las nauseas, pero se tardaban bastante en hacer efecto, por otro lado las hormonas le daban por cambiar de humor muy rápido, de repente me amaba y al segundo no quería ni verme, para después llorar en silencio por que no le prestaba atención.

Entre ella, el trabajo y la depresión de Bella, me tenían agotado, pero ambas me necesitaban, a Ángela no le terminaba de gustar que estuviera tan pendiente de Bella, pero vino a verla conmigo un día y se dio cuenta de lo dispersa que estaba, entonces entendió mi preocupación por ella y bajo la guardia un poco.

Cada vez que le decía a Bella que debía componerse, me cambiaba el tema, que eso quería decir que no decía palabra alguna hasta que me iba de su casa y volviera a las dos o tres noches después, ya estaba cansado y preocupado por su actitud, estaba demasiado deprimida y eso no era sano, cada vez hablaba menos y había decidido que hoy cambiaríamos esto como fuera.

-"Bella" la llame, ella tenia la mirada perdida en el trago, parpadeo y subió el rostro viéndome.

-"Ah?" dijo bajito.

-"Te dije que tienes que componerte, no puedes quedarte en este sofá por siempre" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Me gusta este sofá" dijo.

-"Bella, sabes a que me refiero" dije recriminándola, ella respiro profundo y termino de tomarse el trago, me extendió el vaso y lo coloque en la mesa que estaba a mis espaldas, seguía sentado en el suelo frente a ella.

Ella me hablo entonces, sus ojos se inundaron pero no derramo ninguna lagrima.

-"Estoy perdida" me dijo, recosté mi barbilla en sus rodillas, ella paso distraídamente su mano por mi cabello.

-"Estas en tu casa, en tu departamento, en Brooklyn, ciudad de Nueva York" le dije, ella rió un poco y me dio unos toques en la coronilla.

-"No me refiero a eso, no se que hacer, estoy perdida" dijo de nuevo.

No podía imaginar por que se estaba destruyendo tanto, ella había pasado apenas unos meses con Edward, por que entonces, se le olvido su vida al él irse?

-"Tienes que encontrarte, no puedes desperdiciar tu vida así"

-"Dime que hago?" pregunto "Yo no tengo idea de que hacer, necesito huir, pero no tengo a donde, ni con quien"

Bella bajo su cabeza uniendo su frente con la mía.

-"Dime que hacer y te juro que te hago caso" me dijo susurrando.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas pensando.

Un bombillo se encendió, si seré idiota! Como no lo pensé antes?

-"Bella, tus padres" dije.

-"Creo que están bien, no eh hablado con ellos en varias semanas, no quiero que me oigan tan triste, de hecho con la liquidación que me dio Madame pague el mes de terapias de papá, pero no les avise, mi mama debe haber visto la plata en la cuenta" se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-"No me refiero a eso"

-"A que te refieres entonces?" pregunto.

-"Ve con tus padres, ve a visitarlos"

Ella se separo de mi frente y me vio a los ojos, un brillo le llego a los ojos, eso era una buena idea, le sonreí, pero ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-"No puedo" dijo.

-"Por que?" pregunte medio obstinado, esta chica cuando decidía ser obtusa nadie la sacaba de ahí.

-"No puedo, lo que me quedo de Madame es para que mi papa reciba las ultimas terapias, no puedo gastar esa plata en un pasaje, estoy sin trabajo y no tengo como hacer tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo, no puedo ir" dijo.

-"Yo te compro el pasaje" le dije, tenia ahorros y me gustara o no, el dinero de mi familia era mío, nunca había tocado el fondo familiar, pero que demonios, también era mi dinero y si servía para sacar a Bella de este hoyo, pues lo usaría, Bella negó.

-"Tu tienes a Ángela y a tu hijo, no voy a aceptar dinero tuyo"

Le di algunos toques en la frente con mi dedo índice.

-"Cuantas veces debo decirte que si me ofrezco es por que puedo, Ángela, el bebe y yo estamos cubiertos, puedo ayudarte, yo te pago el viaje, después si tanto te preocupa puedes pagarme" dije encogiéndome de hombros "considéralo un préstamo"

Bella se quedo en silencio un segundo.

-"Estas seguro?" pregunto, renaciendo el brillo de sus ojos "No quiero quitarle nada a Ángela, ni al bebe"

-"Estoy seguro, y no les estas quitando nada" Bella se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome por el cuello, reí y la recibí abrazándola con fuerza, todo valía la pena si ella volvía a ser la de antes.

-"Gracias!" me dijo con un llanto ahogado "aun siento que me estoy muriendo, pero trato de llegar a la superficie" me dijo.

-"Solo mantente respirando" le conteste mientras ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello "mientras sigas respirando irá doliendo menos" su cuerpo se estremeció un poco y sentí el contacto húmedo de sus lagrimas contra mi piel, la acomode en mis brazos, arrullándola como si de un bebe se tratara, ella apoyo su mejilla en mi camisa y se dedico a llorar mientras la mecía ausentemente, hasta que se agoto y quedo dormida en mis brazos, como me dolía verla así.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Edward! Abre la maldita puerta!" me grito Emmet desde afuera de mi oficina, era de noche, no debe haber habido nadie en el piso, si no jamás hubiera dicho esas palabras, mire extrañado la puerta, porque demonios gritaba de esa forma?

-"Esta abierto" dije extrañado, Emmet entro como un toro a la oficina, me recline en mi silla viéndolo con ojos desorbitados.

-"A ti que bicho te pico?" le pregunte.

-"Que demonios te pasa? No has hablado con nadie, llegas a primera hora y te vas tarde en la noche todos los días yo trabajo también aquí y sé que no tenemos tanto trabajo para que te mates de esa forma, la verdad no me importa! Estas bastante grandecito para la gracia de estarte controlando"

Estaba hablando sin sentido, me levante.

-"Emmet! Cállate" le dije haciéndolo entrar en razón "Ok" dije una vez se quedo en silencio "explícate, por que no entiendo un demonio de lo que dices"

-"Mira" dijo extendiendo sus palmas "Como te dije antes me importa muy poco si quieres vivir ahora en la oficina, en realidad eso me da más tiempo libre a mi" dijo bajando la actitud agresiva y encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Entonces que importa que lo haga?" pregunte metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

-"Que estas descuidando a todos" contesto, saque de mi bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros y me coloque uno en la boca encendiéndolo, Emmet torció sus ojos pero no me dijo nada, había perdido la pelea en su intento de hacerme dejar de fumar y me importaba ya muy poco si me veían hacerlo.

-"Según tu a quien descuido?" pregunte después de expulsar el humo, yo llamaba todos los días a mi mamá y a mi hermana.

-"Rose" dijo Emmet, aspire humo para no decirle 4 cosas a Emmet.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" dije con voz contenida.

-"Demonios que si lo es" dijo "ella es mi novia y tu mi mejor amigo, sin contar con el hecho de que ustedes son familia"

-"Emmet, no es de tu incumbencia por que Rose y yo no nos hablamos, déjalo así"

Emmet se me acerco y me hablo preocupado.

-"La está pasando mal, te extraña" dijo, aspire el cigarro de nuevo, yo también la extrañaba, pero ella me había mentido, se había puesto de acuerdo con _ella_, bueno… no sé si habían llegado a tanto, pero mi prima sabia la verdad y no me lo dijo, permitió que hiciera el papel de imbécil, eso no podía perdonarlo.

-"Se que tiene algo que ver con Bella pero, por dios Edward ya paso casi un mes, tu y Bella terminaron, no la tomes con Rose"

Apague el cigarro con más fuerza de la necesaria contra el cenicero, no quería escuchar su nombre, había pasado un mes desde que le había dejado la nota a _ella_ en la casa, escuche desde la puerta de su cuarto que salía bien de la duche y me fui directo a su sala, le deje la nota y me fui, no podía soportar imaginarla en lo que me había dicho que hacía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder perdonarla, estaba seguro que todavía tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella, por eso me destruía trabajando, había vuelto a correr y hacer ejercicio, para cuando mi día terminaba estaba tan agotado que dormía sin soñar, para luego levantarme súper temprano y venirme a la oficina, en eso se había vuelto mi vida desde que me fui a su departamento.

Su nombre estaba vetado, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero todos lo sabían y eran lo suficientemente discretos para ni preguntarme ni hablarme de _ella_, así que Emmet había cometido un grave error, me voltee a verlo con ojos de rabia.

-"No entres en ese tema Emmet" le dije "sabes que no me gusta escucharla"

-"Pareces idiota, te comportas como un chiquillo, si, terminaste con Bella, no funciono, que terrible!" Dijo haciendo señas burlándose "Esta bien enciérrate en tu miseria, pero no culpes a Rose"

-"Vete" dije con voz contenida "no tienes idea de lo que paso, así que no te metas, vete" le dije con voz contenida, sabía que Rose no le había contado nada de lo que había sucedido y también sabia que Emmet me enfrentaba por ayudar a Rose, pero lo estaba haciendo de la peor manera, cada vez sentía más rabia con lo que me decía.

-"No me voy a ir hasta que me hables con ella" lo vi extrañado, _hablara con ella, _estaba loco? Como iba a hablar con ella si estaba en mi oficina.

Su celular sonó, él no lo tomo y camino hasta la puerta de mi oficina, pensé que se marcharía, pero solo se asomó.

-"Rosa" la llamo "estoy aquí"

Apreté mis puños, mi prima estaba aquí.

-"Que haces ahí? No me dijiste que estabas solo?" pregunto la voz de mi prima molesta , caí en cuenta que Emmet nos había tendido una trampa a ambos, Rose entro a mi oficina creyendo que solo Emmet estaba aquí, dirigí mi mirada a la puerta, ella entro adelantando a Emmet, diciéndole algo con el rostro volteado hacia la puerta, regreso su vista al centro de mi oficina y me encontró, se quedo de piedra y se detuvo por completo, camino dos pasos hacia atrás, Emmet intervino.

-"Esto fue mi idea, no salen de aquí hasta que se acomoden" dijo y a continuación cerró la puerta saliendo y dejándonos a los dos solos, Rose intento alcanzarlo pero Emmet cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla.

-"Aggggg!" grito dándole con el puño cerrado a la puerta "Emmet te voy a matar sácame de aquí!" dijo dándome la espalda, yo di una risa despreocupada y me senté de nuevo en mi silla reclinándome hacia atrás, tome un cigarro y lo encendí, mientras mi prima se desesperaba dándole golpes a la puerta.

-"De que te ríes?" me pregunto furiosa aun de espaldas a mi.

-"De ti, te ves realmente graciosa" le dije y aspire de nuevo el cigarro, ella se volteo lentamente, puso sus ojos en blanco obstinada.

-"Sabes que todos odiamos que fumes" me dijo, fui un poco dramático expulsando el humo.

-"Sabes que me importa muy poco lo que piensan" conteste en el mismo tono, señale entonces una puerta lateral en mi oficina.

-"Esa puerta da con la sala de juntas, del otro lado está la puerta de la oficina de Emmet, seguro te está esperando ahí" esa puerta estaba siempre abierta, simplemente había que deslizarla.

Rose batió su cabellera rubia y camino con sus mega tacones hasta la puerta, la deslizo pero antes de atravesar la sala de junta, se dio la vuelta viéndome.

-"Te comportas como un idiota sabes?" dijo, aspire de nuevo la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"No me comporto como un idiota" conteste.

-"Claro que sí, me culpas, por algo que no hice" le hable un poco fuerte.

-"No hiciste?" dije incrédulo, "Me estás diciendo que no sabias lo que ella hacia?" pregunte irónico.

-"No es eso lo que estoy diciendo, todo sucedió en otras circunstancias"

-"No quiero saberlo Rosalie" dije girando mi silla dándole la espalda, me dedique a ver por la ventana mientras terminaba el cigarro, pude ver el reflejo de mi prima por el vidrio de la ventana, se debatía entre hablarme y marcharse, a la final gano lo segundo, resoplo furiosa y se retiro, no cerró la puerta detrás de ella, por lo que la vi aun por el reflejo abrir la puerta de la oficina de Emmet, termine de reclinarme en la silla cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, me dolían mucho las dos traiciones.

La de _ella_ y la de Rose.

_Flash Back_

Salí de su departamento haciendo chirriar los neumáticos al arrancar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, una parte me decía que no debí haberme ido, que tenía que asegurarme que ella estaba bien, pero la otra tenía demasiada rabia como para hacerle caso a la primera.

Bailarina exótica? Eso significaba otra cosa, no podía decir la palabra, se quedaba trabada en mi garganta.

Recordé como se veían las mujeres en el bar que había ido a encontrar a su amigo, eran mujeres terribles, de la mala vida, no podía imaginarla a ella haciendo eso, no podía.

Di un golpe al volante de pura rabia, esto tiene que ser mentira!

Pero no lo era, millones de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente mientras ataba cabos.

Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su trabajo evadía el tema, siempre trabajaba de noche, solo estaba libre los domingos y los lunes, nunca hablaba de a que se dedicaba, cuando estábamos en la casa de la playa me dijo que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente, en ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora estaba claro.

Recordé como me decía una y otra vez desde el primer día que la conocí que no era buena, que era complicada, no quería involucrarse conmigo, pero le insistí tanto que accedió, que imbécil había sido!

Una bocina ensordecedora me hiso reaccionar, pise el freno hasta el fondo, me había salido del canal, estaba tan distraído que no me fijaba por donde conducía, compuse de nuevo el auto en su canal y me obligue a prestarle atención a la vía.

O podía irme a casa, si lo hacía estaba seguro que me volvería loco, conduje entonces hasta la casa de mis padres, tenía que hablar con alguien y ese alguien era mi prima Rose.

Llegue y la llame por teléfono diciéndole que me encontrara en el garaje de la casa, no quería que nadie me viera en este estado, Rose salió a los pocos minutos estaba vestida de dormir con su bata puesta, entro al auto en el lugar del copiloto.

-"Edward que paso?" me pregunto preocupada, recosté la cabeza del espaldar de la silla del auto.

-"Hoy pensé que había sido el mejor día de mi vida" empecé con voz baja "Me había arreglado con Bella" dije y sentí que mi pecho se iba a consumir en lo que dije su nombre.

Respire profundo y continué sin volverla a nombrar.

-"Estuvimos la noche anterior y hoy todo el día juntos, la conocieron mi padres" dije tenía los ojos cerrados, di una carcajada irónica, con razón estaba tan nerviosa de conocer a mis padres, si iba a destruirme a las pocas horas.

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto la voz queda y preocupada de mi prima.

-"Desde ayer quería decirme algo, pero no la dejaba, por alguna razón u otra" dije encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad no tenía planeado posponerlo tanto.

-"Que te dijo?" me pregunto, me pareció raro que tuviera tanta certeza de que en efecto me había contado algo, pero no le preste atención, seguía con el rostro apoyado en el espaldar y lo ojos cerrados.

-"Me dijo una locura" respire profundo de nuevo, no me sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta "me dijo en que trabajaba" dije, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mi prima estaba esperando a que yo continuara.

-"Trabaja en un bar" dije "en un bar de mujeres, Rosalie" dije abriendo mis ojos, volteando a verla, estaba seguro que trasmitían toda la frustración y la angustia que sentía en el momento.

-"Es prost" dije y sentí que me quemaban por dentro no podía completar la palabra volví a cerrar los ojos y a recostarme en el espaldar "se vende por dinero" dije corrigiéndome, pensé que Rose me gritaría que estaba loco, pensé que se reiría y me iba a decir _ok primo caíste en nuestra broma,_ o que me iba a decir que estaba loco y que había entendido mal.

Pero Rose no dijo nada de eso, espere un momento prudencial y mi prima seguía sin reaccionar, abrí mis ojos y la enfoque, ella me veía fijamente, pero no me veía sorprendida ni divertida por la supuesta broma, me veía preocupada, hizo una mueca.

-"Lo siento" dijo, la vi sorprendido.

-"Lo sientes? Como que lo sientes?" pregunte alterado "Le crees?" pregunte.

Ella no contesto.

-"Edward, tienes que calmarte, respira" me dijo colocándose un poco de lado para verme de frente.

-"Le crees?" volví a preguntar, entonces caí en cuenta de algo terrible "Lo sabías?" le pregunte con un nudo en el pecho y con lagrimas consumiéndome los ojos.

-"Edward, espera" me dijo enseñándome las palmas, Dios no podía creerlo, ella lo sabia!

-"Por que no me dijiste nada" dije, quería gritarle, pero el dolor en mi pecho no me lo permitía.

-"Es más complicado que eso primo"

-"Dejaste que saliera con ella" dije con voz contenida "Sabias la verdad y dejaste que me enamorara!" le grite iracundo.

-"Edward, las cosas no son así, yo lo supe apenas hace unos días, solo deje que ella te contara, se lo debía, te juro primo, no lo supe, no lo sabía" dijo suplicante, sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lagrimas.

-"No me lo dijiste" dije de nuevo derramando un par de lagrimas, nunca me había sentido tan traicionado, la mujer que amaba y mi prima a la cual adoraba, me habían mentido de esta forma? Lo único que faltaba era que Alice lo supiera también, sacudí la cabeza, estaba imaginando cosas.

-"Lo siento, era mejor que ella te dijera, le puse un ultimátum, si no te lo decía hoy le jure que yo te contaba, pero ella me dijo que tu no la dejaste, que intento, le creí, fui una estúpida, lo lamento primo nunca quise lastimarte" dijo llorando.

Quiso decirme? Ella y yo nos habíamos peleado y teníamos como una semana sin vernos hasta ayer, que me aparecí en su casa, recordé entonces que ella insistió e insistió en que me detuviera para contarme algo, pero no la deje, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, que me dije a mi mismo que lo que me fuera a decir no tenía importancia, que era una estupidez en comparación a las ganas que tenia de poseerla.

Le di un golpe al volante con demasiada fuerza, mi mano quedo adolorida.

Rose dio un brinco a mi lado.

-"ESTUPIDO! MIL VECES IMBECIL" me grite a mí mismo, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

-"Edward cálmate" me dijo Rose a mi lado "trata de entenderla" dijo y si podía ponerme más iracundo, lo logro.

-"Entenderla?" dije con la voz distorsionada de la rabia, Rose me vio asustada.

-"No la defiendo!" dijo justificándose "pero hoy después que se fueron me puse en sus zapatos y Edward en cierta forma la entiendo" dijo en un susurro.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo una traición aun más fuerte que la de _ella,_ la entendía? Rose se estaba poniendo de su parte? Rose se dio cuenta de cómo me afectaron sus palabras y continuo tratando de explicarse.

-"Edward, ella ha sufrido mucho, su papa está casi paralitico, ella siempre se culpo, los ayuda mucho, se siente responsable, no tuvo suerte aquí y termino en ese bar, no es lo mejor y no la estoy defendiendo, pero la entiendo, yo conocí a Charlie yo sé cuanto los quiere" me dijo.

De repente pensé en lo que me dijo, si mis padres necesitaran mi ayuda y no contáramos con el dinero haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos a ellos y a mi hermana, estaba seguro que hasta mataría por ellos, incluida mi prima.

Pero eso no la justificaba, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, en eso estábamos de acuerdo, pero no tenia por que arrastrarme con ella, no tenia que engañarme y mentirme para después burlarse de mis sentimientos.

Así que no, no la entendía ni quería entenderla y si alguien me hacía pensar lo contrario, pues lo sacaría de mi vida, estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, _ella_ sería un episodio de mi vida que trataría de no recordar nunca, pero a la vez no lo olvidaría, para que nunca me sucediera de nuevo, seria frio, calculador y nunca más me enamoraría, aunque realmente eso era imposible que pasara, mi corazón ya amaba a alguien y lo odiaba por eso.

-"No es excusa" le conteste a Rose.

-"Edward" me llamo iba a darme más argumentos, la interrumpí.

-"Estoy cansado, por favor bájate" le dije lo mas frio e insensible que podía, ella me vio impresionada pero me hiso caso, se enderezo y abrió la puerta del auto bajándose, arranque el auto sin ver hacia atrás, había venido aquí porque era mala idea estar solo, pero ahora quería estar solo y que el resto de la ciudad desapareciera.

A lo mejor no toda la ciudad, pero con Brooklyn me conformaba.

_Fin del flash back_

Desde esa noche no le había vuelto a hablar a mi prima.

Me gire en la silla y vi ausentemente hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas, Rosalie había cerrado la puerta que daba a la oficina de Emmet, me iba a pagar este encuentro fatídico con Rose, pero no ahora, me levante cerré la computadora portátil, tome mis cosas y salí de la oficina, había abierto una puerta que estaba tratando de cerrar hacia exactamente un mes y necesitaba estar solo.

Al día siguiente era sábado, no tocaba trabajar por lo que no tenia que salir de mi casa, pero igualmente odiaba la soledad de esos días, había quedado en ir a almorzar con Alice, pero aun era muy temprano para ir por ella, por lo que me coloque ropa deportiva y baje a trotar por las áreas verdes del edificio.

Hice un poco de estiramiento, me coloque mis audífonos y empecé a correr, después de 10 minutos, en mis oídos empezó a sonar una canción de Aerosmith, me los arranque de las orejas, buscando el control de iPod para pasar la canción, a _ella _le encantaba esa canción, debía borrarla de mi base de datos.

Mientras caminaba, alguien choco conmigo, no me caí pero estuve a punto, me agarre de un árbol para no perder el equilibrio, sin embargo la persona que choco conmigo si cayo de bruces al suelo, me acerque a ayudarla.

-"Se encuentra bien?" pregunte, era una mujer, podría decirse que de mi edad, rubia casi platino, el cabello era con risos, estaba agarrado en una coleta alta, esta mujer estaba haciendo ejercicio y distraída choco conmigo, vestía pantalones de licra hasta la rodilla, playera blanca y tenia unas pesas en sus manos, se quito los audífonos y dio una pequeña carcajada.

-"Si seré torpe, lo lamento, no lo vi" me dijo riendo, le sonreí de vuelta y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Es que me detuve a mitad de camino, a lo mejor por eso no me viste, debí apartarme" dije educadamente.

-"Nahhh" dijo ella restándole importancia "no te preocupes estoy bien" dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra de su traje.

-"Mucho gusto, Rachel" me dijo presentándose.

-"Encantado" conteste cordialmente, no quería socializar, solo quería estar solo "Debo continuar" dije disculpándome, señalando el camino contrario de donde ella venia.

-"Quieres compañía?" me pregunto apenada, le sonreí.

-"La verdad prefiero trotar solo" conteste, ella asintió apenada de nuevo.

-"Entonces adiós?" dijo dudosa

-"Adiós Rachel, un placer conocerte y trota con cuidado" le dije mientras me colocaba los audífonos de nuevo y empezaba a trotar dejándola a mis espaldas.

-"Espera! No escuche tu nombre" grito en lo que empecé a alejarme, pero no me detuve, sonreí sacudiendo mi cabeza, definitivamente Dios trabajaba de maneras misteriosas.

**Bella Pov:**

El sol me dio de lleno en la cara, no podía creerlo, quería llorar de la felicidad.

Aunque llorar no era algo que me costara mucho últimamente.

-"Bella?" escuche la voz de mi mama desde no muy lejos, estaba en el aeropuerto de California, le había escrito un correo a mi mama diciéndole que llegaba hoy, que si podía fuera a buscarme, de todas formas tenia dinero para el taxi, pero al parecer si leyó mi correo, solo que llego un poco tarde, estaba en la fila para tomar taxi cuando ella se bajo del auto al frente de la línea que estaba haciendo, se quito los lentes oscuros y se me quedo viendo, llamándome, la vi y me sentí la niña de 5 años que vio la gloria cuando me fue a buscar después de un horrible día de escuela, solté la maleta y cruce la calle, ella corrió a mi encuentro y nos encontramos en la mitad de la calle.

-"Mami" le dije abrazándola, no podía creer que estaba aquí con ella, por nuestras mejillas bajaban lagrimas.

-"Bella, hija cuanto me alegra verte!" me dijo emocionada "no podía creerlo cuando leí tu correo, casi deje a Charlie solo y salí para buscarte" me tomo por las mejillas viéndome, entonces abrió sus ojos de mas fijándose mejor en mi rostro.

-"Hija que te sucedió?" pregunto preocupada acariciando mis mejillas, después de todo aunque habían pasado casi 3 años de la ultima vez que nos vimos, me conocía y muy bien.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de distraerla.

-"El viaje fue largo y estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy bien, estoy tan feliz de verte" le dije acomodando mi expresión, no podía derrumbarme en el primer segundo que la había visto, ella asintió y me abrazo de nuevo.

-"Vámonos a casa" me dijo al oído, esas palabras sonaron a gloria, asentí separándome de ella, busque mi maleta y subimos al auto, ella manejaba, baje la ventanilla dejando que el aire salado y el sol me cubriera el rostro.

-"Como esta papá?" pregunte "sabe que vine?"

Mi mama negó con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Leí tu correo apenas hoy, no le dije nada, espere a que Justin llegara y salí corriendo, será una sorpresa cuando te vea" dijo emocionada, pero algo me llamo la atención.

-"Justin?" pregunte, "es quien es?"

-"El nuevo terapeuta" contesto mientras se fijaba para cambiarse de canal en la autopista.

-"Que paso con Julieta?" pregunte extrañada, ella era la terapeuta de mi papá desde siempre.

-"Es que Charlie ya necesita otras terapias y nos asignaron otro terapeuta, como ya esta en las ultimas" dijo explicándose vagamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Estoy tan emocionada de que te vea" dijo retomando el tema de mi regreso, le sonreí, esta vez mi sonrisa fue autentica.

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa era de casi una hora, teníamos algo de camino por delante antes de ver a Charlie, mi mamá se dedico a preguntarme por Jacob, quedo encantada al saber que iba ser papá, me pregunto por mi vida en Nueva York, conteste sin dar muchos detalles, ella estaba muy feliz de verme pero sabia que algo me pasaba, simplemente no quería atormentarme apenas bajándome del avión, entonces pregunto lo que me temía.

-"Y Edward? Como vas con él?" pregunto casi apenada, estaba segura que sabia que mi depresión se debía a él, respire profundo cerrando los ojos un segundo, su recuerdo me dolía mucho.

-"Ya no seguimos juntos" conteste, mi mamá asintió como contestándose lo que ya se imaginaba, estiro uno de sus brazos y acaricio mi brazo, tome su mano con fuerza, no me dijo nada mas mientras yo volvía a componer mi rostro.

Llegamos a casa y estaba exactamente como la recordaba, jardín pequeño con plantas áridas que mi mama le encantaba cuidar, el camino de cemento bordeado de pequeñas matitas con flores rojas y púrpuras, la casa de un color amarillo pálido que la hacia ver muy iluminada, la puerta de madera después del porche externo donde todavía estaba el banco en el que adoraba sentarme a repasar las líneas de las ultimas obras que hice en la universidad.

Por mis labios se extendió una sonrisa verdadera.

Estaba en casa, todo iba a estar bien.

Mi mama me hizo señas para que no hablara, me quede rezagada detrás de ella, mi mama estaba disfrutando con este misterio, entramos ambas a la casa pero me quede en la sala rezagada.

-"Charlie!" grito mi mamá "Llegue cariño" dijo, sonreí de cómo lo llamo.

-"Renne? Donde te metiste?" se escucho la voz de mi papá, mi estomago se frunció y recordé cuanto lo extrañaba, sonreí recordando como con esa misma voz jugaba a los cuentos de miedo cuando era una niña y estábamos en la casa de Forks.

-"Lo siento cariño, estaba buscándote algo, puedes venir a la sala? Y Justin?" pregunto mi mama casualmente para no levantarle sospechas a mi papá.

-"Justin se marcho hace nada, terminamos y como no llegabas se fue" dijo su voz se oía mas cercana, pero no escuchaba el ruido que normalmente hacia cuando usaba la silla de ruedas.

Si seré tonta! Mi papa ya no usaba la silla de ruedas, él ya caminaba con bastón, pero por mas que intentaba no podía sacarme la imagen de Charlie en silla de ruedas de mi cabeza.

-"Que estabas buscando?" pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez salio a la sala, estábamos separados por unos pocos metros, él entro y al verme se quedo mudo, mi vista empezó a empañarse y parpadeé y las lagrimas cayeron permitiéndome verlo mejor.

Estaba un poco mas flaco, pero igual de imponente que siempre, se había afeitado su usual bigote y se veía mas joven por eso, estaba vestido deportivo, por la terapia imagino, una de sus manos aferraba a un bastón de madera pino muy brillante que iba de un poco mas arriba de su rodilla hasta el piso, cuando me vio lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, no se movió, mi mamá y yo dimos un paso preocupado en su dirección, pero él estaba sonriéndome.

-"Isabella?" dijo llamándome con voz quebrada "Bella, eres tu?" me dijo con ojos brillantes, le sonreí.

-"Hola papá, si, soy yo" me sonrió enormemente y me abrió sus brazos, corrí a ellos y lo abrace con fuerza, lo quería tanto, estaba tan feliz de verlo tan recuperado, yo adoraba a mi mamá pero mi papá y yo teníamos una conexión distinta.

Mi papa me abrazo de vuelta apretándome contra su pecho, besando mi coronilla, me aparte de él un segundo para vernos a los ojos, los suyos estaban rojos pero no derramaba ninguna lagrima.

-"Estas hermosa" me dijo, reí entre sus brazos "cuando llegaste, por que no me dijiste nada?" me pregunto colocando sus manos en mis mejillas, todavía no creía que estaba frente a él y la verdad yo tampoco.

-"Avise tarde, lo lamento" dije.

-"Y yo quise darte una sorpresa" dijo mi mama que aun mantenía el mismo lugar en mitad de la sala, mi papa la vio sonriéndole y le estiro una mano para que se acercara, entonces nos acuno a las dos en su pecho.

-"Las amo tanto" dijo mi padre.

Por mi rostro no dejaban de bajar lágrimas, pero tenia mucho rato en el que no me había sentido tan feliz, le agradecí enormemente a Jacob en mi mente por ayudarme a venir a verlos.

Luego recordé a Edward, le había hecho mucho daño, pero al ver a mi papá así, no me arrepentía de donde había trabajado, me arrepentía de haber engañado a Edward y de lastimarlo tanto, todavía lo amaba, y mucho, pero entendía que él y yo no íbamos a estar juntos, me prometí a mi misma que recompondría mi vida y rogaria por que por lo menos él pudiera perdonarme en algún momento.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Intrusos**

**Edward Pov:**

Seguía mi rutina de ejercicios, volvía a ser sábado y me disponía a correr, baje de mi edificio y empecé mi recorrido, después de la segunda vuelta me fije que había una mujer sentada en uno de los bancos, en lo que le pase por el frente se levanto corriendo a mi lado.

-"Hola" me dijo sonriente, me voltee extrañado a verla, no creía conocerla.

-"Rachel" dijo con una sonrisa, "te lleve por delante hace como 3 semanas" asentí recordándola, ella había sido la mujer que había chocado conmigo hacia bastante tiempo.

-"Hola" la salude mientras seguía trotando, no entendía por que se me había acercado.

-"Hoy no llevas tus audífonos" me dijo manteniendo mi paso, fruncí el ceño.

-"Olvide cargar mi iPod" dije dándole la razón por la que iba a trotar sin música.

-"Te eh visto un par de veces trotando por aquí, vives cerca?" pregunto manteniendo la conversación, señale los edificios del fondo.

-"Que torre?" pregunto emocionada.

-"B" conteste sin mucha emoción, apresure el paso con la intención de dejarla atrás, pero esta chica era insistente.

-"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre" comento.

-"No, nunca lo hice"

-"Eres bastante grosero, lo sabías? Solo trato de ser amable"

-"Y tú eres bastante insistente, lo sabías?" conteste en la misma actitud, ella freno en seco dejándome solo, seguí mi camino pero como a los 5 pasos me detuve, no tenia por qué ser tan grosero, Rachel tenía razón, ella solo trataba de ser educada, me voltee y vi que había empezado a correr en la dirección opuesta, lo pensé unos segundos y decidí seguirla.

-"Lo siento" dije una vez la alcance, ella al verme a su lado se impresiono un poco, pero sin embargo me dedico una sonrisa, mientras seguíamos trotando a la par.

-"Edward" dije al rato, "me llamo Edward"

-"Encantada Edward" me dijo sonriendo.

Continuamos trotando sin hablarnos mucho durante el proceso, después de todo nos cansábamos si lo hacíamos, al pasar la hora correspondiente, nos detuvimos en uno de los bancos del parque para estirar los músculos y descansar un poco.

-"Y de dónde eres Edward" me pregunto Rachel mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos.

-"Nací aquí, en Nueva York" le conteste "y tú?" Pregunte educadamente.

-"Naci y me crie en Arizona, conseguí trabajo aquí hace un par meses y me mude para acá" explicó.

-"A que te dedicas?" pregunte.

-"Soy Modelo" me dijo sonriente, la vi sorprendido.

-"En serio?" pregunte nada discreto, ella se coloco a mi lado y señalo con su dedo a un extremo del parque, seguí su dedo y me fije hacia arriba donde señalaba, habían varias publicidades, abrí mis ojos de mas al ver en una de las publicidades, la versión gigante de la portada de la revista VOGUE, Rachel era la chica de la portada.

-"Debería conocerte" le dije al fijarme, ella rió divertida a mi lado.

-"No te preocupes, los hombres normalmente no leen ese tipo de revistas"

-"No, no lo digo por eso, yo trabajo en el área de publicidad, debería saber quién eres" le explique, Emmet y yo no trabajábamos en cosas de farándula, nos dedicábamos mas a publicidades _serias,_ empresas que quisieran cambiar su imagen, o publicidad escrita en prensa, nunca o más bien casi nunca trabajábamos con modelos, sin embargo era casi imperdonable que no hubiera reconocido a Rachel.

-"Trabajas en publicidad?" me pregunto emocionada, sacándome de mis pensamientos "en que empresa?"

-"Cullen& Makensy" conteste, ella arrugo su rostro un poco.

-"No la conozco"

-"No somos muy grandes, la empresa es pequeña, no tenemos campañas tan grandes" dije señalando la portada.

-"Tenemos?" pregunto interesada "eres el dueño?" pregunto sonriente cruzándose de brazos.

-"Socio" conteste sonriéndole "mi mejor amigo y yo llevamos la empresa"

-"Tu eres Cullen o Makensy?" pregunto.

-"Cullen"

-"Oye" dijo "te gustaría ir por un café?" me pregunto, fruncí el ceño no quería socializar tanto, ella se dio cuenta de mi expresión, sonrió apenada y se contesto ella misma.

-"Quizás otro día" dijo, "nos vemos Edward, un placer conocerte" dijo extendiendo su mano, cerré los ojos un segundo y decidí no pensarlo mucho, estreche su mano y dije algo que pensé que nunca diría.

-"Sabes qué? Me encantaría tomarme un café, vamos?" dije señalando la calle, ella sonrió y asintió, siguiendo la ruta hacia el café más cercano.

**Bella Pov:**

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Estaban tocando la puerta insistentemente, me levante de la cama muy rápido me maree al incorporarme, me tome fuerte del colchón estabilizándome, una vez lista me levante quitándome las sabanas de encima.

-"Mama?" pregunte al pasillo "Papá?"

No hubo respuesta, me asome entonces desde las escaleras y grite.

-"Ya voy!" dije hacia abajo al visitante que dejo de tocar el timbre, no tenía idea a donde habían ido mis padres, entre al baño y me lave el rostro y los dientes, me agarre el cabello en una coleta y baje las escaleras, seguramente era algún vendedor, me plante delante de la puerta y la abrí sin ver por la mirilla.

-"Si?" dije, había un hombre de espaldas a mí, sus hombros eran bastante anchos, tenía el cabello tan largo como el mío, pero era tan rubio que parecía pelirrojo, llevaba en una coleta al nivel de la nuca, entonces él se volteo dándome el frente, tenía los ojos del azul más profundo que había visto en mi vida, él me vio y se quedo mudo, bajo su vista a mi cuerpo y recordé que solo vestía unos shorts y un top azul marino, hacia demasiado calor como para dormir con mas ropa.

-"Lo siento" dijo el hombre con voz tartamuda "Charlie?" pregunto dudoso, yo di unos pasos atrás y me escondí tras la puerta disimuladamente.

-"No está" conteste, quien seria este hombre?

-"Renné?" preguntó.

-"Tampoco" conteste, ambos estábamos extrañados con la presencia del otro, entonces ambos preguntamos al mismo tiempo, yo con actitud obstinada y él con actitud divertida.

-_"Quien eres?"_

Él rió por nuestra sincronización y yo voltee los ojos.

-"Esta es mi casa, contesta tu primero" dije, él me vio y subió las cejas extrañado, me extendió una mano entonces.

-"Justin Santo" contesto, la que subió las cejas entonces fui yo.

-"Santo?" pregunte divertida, estrechando su mano.

-"Solo de apellido" contesto riendo "Tú, imagino que eres la hija de Charlie y Renné no?" me pregunto "Isabella?" pregunto dudoso, asentí, por el nombre sabía que era el terapeuta de mi papá.

-"La misma" conteste, él me soltó y estaba sorprendida de los suave que se sentía su mano "Mis padres salieron, tenias terapias con Charlie ahora?" pregunte.

-"Si, bueno… llegue un poco temprano" dijo viendo su reloj.

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué hacer, lo hacía pasar para que esperara a mis padres? Pero necesitaba cambiarme de ropa primero y no quería dejarlo solo en la sala, no lo conocía, mientras debatía en mi mente él hablo.

-"Voy a esperarlo en el patio trasero, si llega y no lo escucho le dices que estoy allá? Hoy tocan ejercicios al aire libre" me dijo sonriéndome, sus dientes eran increíblemente blancos y derechos, asentí.

-"Esta bien" esa propuesta me parecía buena "Yo voy a llamarlos a ver donde están"

-"Perfecto, un placer conocerte Isabella" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, fruncí el ceño y asentí como respuesta, cerré la puerta dejándolo del lado de afuera de la casa, camine descalza al teléfono y le marque al celular de mi mama.

-"Bella cariño buenos días" me dijo mi mama por el otro lado de la línea.

-"Hola mami, buenos días, donde andan?" pregunte.

-"En el súper mercado, por qué?"

-"Un tal Justin Santo esta aquí" dije recostándome de la pared.

-"Justin llego?" pregunto con voz al parecer asombrada.

-"Sip, está esperando a papá, le tocan ejercicios al aire libre"

-"Lo dejaste entrar a la casa?" pregunto sin prestarle atención a las terapias de papá.

-"No mamá, por supuesto que no, se quedo en el patio trasero" dije sin poder creer que lo hubiera preguntado, como iba a deja entrar a un desconocido en la casa.

-"Bella cariño, no tenias que ser grosera, Justin es un muchacho agradable y además muy guapo" entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

Yo llevaba más o menos 3 semanas donde mis padres, nunca había estado presente en alguna de las terapias de mi papá por que normalmente estaba dormida para cuando se las hacían, o en su defecto estaba afuera, haciendo alguna diligencia.

A los dos días de haber llegado mi mama llego diciéndome que podía contar con el dinero de las terapias de mi papá como quisiera, no entendí a que se refería, mama me recrimino de que no había leído ninguno de sus correos electrónicos, tenía razón, mis últimas semanas en Nueva York habían sido tan estresantes que no había tenido contacto alguno con ellos.

Resulta que mi papá se había ganado una especie de Beca, alguien había donado dinero a la institución donde le hacían las terapias a papá, esa persona pidió que se hiciera un sorteo entre los pacientes y que, el que resultara ganador tendría todo lo que le quedara de tratamiento pago.

Por una suerte divina el que gano ese sorteo fue mi papá, los últimos dos meses que le quedaban de terapias quedaron pagos en su totalidad, por lo tanto el dinero que les había mandado no lo habían usado y mi mama me había explicado que podía disponer de él cuando quisiera, pero como nunca leí sus correos, nunca me entere, hasta ahora.

No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando mi mama me conto, estaba feliz, mi papa ya tenía las terapias pagas y yo no tendría que preocuparme por conseguir el dinero, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si me hubiera enterado de esto antes, quizás las cosas hubieran sucedido de manera diferente en Nueva York.

Lo primero que hice cuando mi mama me dijo que podía contar con el dinero, fue pagarle a Jacob, le deposite la plata en su cuento y agarre un poco del dinero para comprarme un celular nuevo, había cancelado la línea anterior, con mi numero nuevo llame a Jacob dejándole mi numero nuevo y diciéndole que ya le había depositado la plata que me había prestado.

Me llamo terca y necia un montón de veces, pero después de que le explique lo de las terapias pagas de mi papá accedió a regañadientas de que le hubiera pagado, desde ese día Jacob y yo hablábamos más o menos cada dos noches, él era mi único contacto con mi vida pasada.

Por eso entre una cosa u otra, nunca había conocido el terapeuta de mi papá, pero algo en la voz de mi mama me dijo que ella sabía que él iba a llegar y que ellos no iban a estar, cerré los ojos y le pregunte.

-"Mama, tu sabias que él venía?"

-"Noooo Hija como se te ocurre, las terapias de tu papa comienzan a las 9" dijo, vi el reloj de la cocina.

-"Mama, son 10 para las 9"

-"Enserio?" pregunto exageradamente preocupada.

-"Si mamá enserio" conteste volteando los ojos.

-"Cariño estamos bastante lejos, pero ya vamos a pagar, por favor entretén a Justin mientras llegamos si?"

-"Mama!" le dije obstinada, no quería hacer eso.

-"Por favor cariño, no seas grosera si?"

-"Aja" dije sin emoción "Pero apúrense, a las 10 me voy hayan llegado o no ok?"

-"Antes de las 10 estaremos allá, lo prometo"

-"Nos vemos" dije despidiéndome, cerré la llamada y subí arrastrando los pies para cambiarme.

Para cuando salí, tenia puestos mis jeans y una playera blanca, el cabello seguía recogido.

-"Justin?" pregunte viendo hacia los lados en el patio trasero.

-"Hola" me dijo sonriente, estaba a mi derecha recostado en un árbol viendo el paisaje "Hablaste con Charlie?" me pregunto.

-"No, hable con Renne" le conteste "Están en el supermercado, se les paso el tiempo, me pidieron que te entretuviera mientras llegaban"

-"Perfecto" dijo "nos sentamos?"

Me encogí de hombros.

-"Debo admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad en finalmente conocerte"

-"De que hablas?" pregunte.

-"Tu papá habla maravillas de ti, cada tema de conversación mientras hacemos las terapias es sobre ti, pero como nunca te había visto, llegue a pensar que eras imaginaria" dijo divertido, lo mire frunciendo el ceño, este tipo estaba loco, medio reí por su comentario.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, luego agregué.

-"Es que no vivía aquí, vivía en Nueva York" dije.

-"Eso me conto" contesto Justin "Tu lo ayudas a pagar las terapias no?" pregunto, me dije a mi misma que hablaría con mi papá, no podía contarle a cualquiera lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-"Aja" conteste sin entrar mucho en detalles, la gente veía eso como si fuera una gran obra, y cuando querían alagarme de mas por el hecho de pagar las benditas terapias, me avergonzaban, no quería que me vieran como un bicho raro o como una heroína, no lo era.

-"Son costosas" continuo.

-"Lo sé" dije cortante, ya no me gustaba mucho que habláramos tanto del tema, volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio incomodo, luego él volvió a hablar.

-"Cuantos años tienes Isabella?" pregunto.

-"24" conteste, entonces caí en cuenta que cumpliría mis 25 en 2 meses "casi 25" dije.

-" Cuando es tu cumpleaños?" pregunto emocionado, pero justo se escucho ruido dentro de la casa, me levante dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-"Mamá?" llame entrando a la casa, venia llegando con varias bolsas de mercado en sus manos, Justin había entrado después de mi y corrió a ayudarla, mi mamá lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-"Lamento la demora Justin, el tiempo se me paso volando" dijo excusándose, mi papá en ese momento entro y fui a saludarlo, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-"No te preocupes Renné, Isabella me mantuvo entretenido mientras llegaban"

-"Isabella?" pregunto mi mama "ella odia que la llamen así, dile Bella" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, resople obstinada.

-"Debo irme" dije en voz alta, "mama me puedo llevar el auto?"

-"Claro cariño, ya no lo vamos a usar mas" me dijo extendiéndome las llaves.

-"No quieres quedarte?" me pregunto mi papá, aun estaba a su lado, lo vi extrañada.

-"Para que quieres que me quede?" le pregunte, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Pensé que podías tener curiosidad de saber que es lo que hago" le sonreí, y asentí.

-"Seguro, porque no?" dije, Justin le dijo a mi papa que lo siguiera, yo fui detrás de él, mi mamá se quedo preparando una limonada, la mañana estaba bastante caliente, yo no había desayunado todavía pero la verdad no tenía hambre.

Salimos al patio trasero y me dedique a ver qué hacían mi papá y Justin, empezaron con unos ejercicios de estiramiento, eran bastante sencillos, pero se veía que mi papá se esforzaba bastante en hacerlos, Justin le tenía una paciencia única, se dedicaba segundo a segundo a explicarle los movimientos que debía hacer, lo corregía con educación cuando se equivocaba y lo felicitaba cuando hacia los movimientos correctos.

Yo estaba rezagada, resguardada en el techo de la casa, viéndolos, hacia mucho sol y me sentía un poco débil, habían pasado casi 45 minutos cuando Justin levanto su rostro.

-"Ven un segundo Bella" me dijo, subí las cejas, ya me había empezado a llamar _Bella_, baje los escalones y fui a encontrarlos, dejándome cubrir con el sol inclemente, Justin se había quitado el suéter que tenía cuando llego y tenía una franelilla sin mangas, envidie el color de su piel, era casi dorada.

Mi papa estaba acostado en una colchoneta, Justin le tomaba la pierna y se la subía flexionándosela hasta donde mi padre aguantara luego la soltaba y repetía el tratamiento con la otra pierna.

-"Puedes ayudarme" me dijo Justin sonriéndome "Así aprendes", no se por qué le sonreí de vuelta y me arrodille al lado de mi padre.

-"Que hago?" pregunte.

Justin me explico el proceso, empecé a hacerle los ejercicios, mi papá se reía de vez en cuando diciendo que me veía muy concentrada, solo le saque la lengua.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora más, yo estaba agotada, el sol me estaba cocinando, caso contrario a mi papá y Justin que aunque se veían acalorados no manejaban el agotamiento que yo sentía, imagine que era porque estaban acostumbrados al calor de California, solo sabía que yo no me estaba sintiendo bien.

-"Necesito algo de sombra" dije ambos me vieron mi papá se estaba incorporando del suelo, Justin volteo a verme y abrió sus ojos de mas, camino a mi lugar y se agacho frente a mí, me palpo la frente.

-"Bella estas bien?" pregunto, pero yo ya no podía siquiera sostenerme.

-"Me siento débil" le dije.

-"Bella hija que tienes?" pregunto Charlie preocupado.

-"No se papi, pero no te angusties, creo que es tanto sol" intente ponerme de pie, Justin me ayudo.

-"Puedes caminar?" me pregunto sosteniéndome, lo pensé unos segundos, no estaba segura, porque estaba tan débil?

Intente dar un paso y las piernas no me respondieron, Justin paso mi brazo por su cuello y me levanto las piernas sosteniéndome en brazos, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para reclamarle, deje que me llevara a la sombra.

-"Renne!" llamo Justin, mi mama salió al patio.

-"Dios santo! Que paso?" pregunto viéndonos.

-"Me siento mal" le dije a mi mamá, Justin le dijo por encima de mi cabeza.

-"Yo la atiendo Renne, ayuda a Charlie a entrar si? Está bien preocupado"

Mi mama salió al patio a ayudar a mi papá, dejándome sola con Justin, cerré mis ojos, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, él me llevo al sofá de la sala, me coloco una mano en la frente chequeando mi temperatura y tomo mi pulso.

-"Tu presión está muy baja" me dijo.

-"Eres medico?" pregunte aun con ojos cerrados, sentí el sonido de su risa.

-"Aunque te cueste creerlo, sí, soy médico" me dijo, abrí mis ojos de la impresión, me arrepentí, toda la sala empezó a dar vueltas, los cerré con fuerza de nuevo.

-"No eres terapeuta?" pregunte con dientes apretados, no podía desmayarme.

-"Es una historia un poco más larga, pero te la contaré" me dijo, pude distinguir que estaba sonriendo, "Voy a buscarte hielo, no te desmayes ok?" me dijo levantándose de mi lado.

-"Hare lo posible" conteste.

-"Bella! Estas bien" sentí el toque de mi madre contra mi brazo, abrí los ojos lentamente, ambos estaban a mi lado con cara de angustiados.

-"No se angustien" conteste "Estoy bien, creo que fue tanto sol, debo estar enferma tengo días así"

-"Por que no habías dicho nada?" Me pregunto mama recriminándome con el tono.

-"No pensé que fuera importante" dije.

Justin llego con un vaso de agua helada, mi mama me ayudo a incorporarme y tome unos sorbos, me sentí en el cielo cuando el agua entro en contacto con mis labios secos.

-"Bella, llevas mucho tiempo sintiéndote así?" Me pregunto Justin, lo pensé unos segundos.

-"Un par de días" le conteste, "pero pensé que eran problemas de gastritis, a veces me da" dije despreocupadamente.

-"Comiste?" me pregunto mi mamá, negué con la cabeza.

-"Seguramente eso fue" dije, sentándome en el sofá, ya me sentía mejor, el aire acondicionado de la casa ayudaba.

-"Voy a prepararte algo de comer" dijo mi mamá, quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que mas bien tenia nauseas, pero preferí no preocuparla mas, le asentí sonriéndole, mi papá se me acerco.

-"Como te sientes pequeña?" me pregunto.

-"Bien papi, bien, no te angusties, porque no vas a ayudar a mamá" le dije, la verdad era que no me terminaba de sentir bien y no quería que se preocupara de mas, mi papá asintió y camino con lentitud hasta la cocina a ayudar a mi madre, volví a recostarme.

-"Todavía no te sientes bien" me dijo una voz distinta a las de mi padres.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" le conteste a Justin.

-"Soy médico, cualquier enfermo es de mi incumbencia"

Bufe.

-"No somos amigos, lo sabes?" dije, la confianza de este tipo me estaba exasperando "Mis padres te querrán mucho pero yo no te conozco, no pretendas que somos amigos" dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-"Entonces contéstame como doctor" dijo sin inmutarse de mi tono, ni de mis palabras, abrí mis ojos enfocándolo.

-"Que demonios quieres?" le pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"Creo que deberías ir a un médico, ese casi desmayo no me gusta" me dijo, reí irónica.

-"Medico? Estas desvariando" dije apoye mi brazo en mi rostro tapándome los ojos "Además como tiene que ser un desmayo para que te guste?" pregunte.

-"El desmayo es eso, un desmayo, el paciente pierde conocimiento, tu no lo perdiste lo que tuviste fue una debilidad y si dices que tienes días sintiéndola, no fue porque te brincaste el desayuno nada más" quite mi brazo y voltee a verlo.

-"De que hablas? No te entiendo"

-"Bella, que otros síntomas has tenido" pregunto realmente serio, por un momento creí que de verdad era medico.

-"Nada importante" dije "lo más fuerte fue el casi desmayo de hoy, los demás días simplemente fueron nauseas" dije "la gastritis me da así, todo me caía mal en el estomago, entonces opte por casi no comer, el sol me deshidrato de más y caí desmayada, así de sencillo, no necesito de un medico para saber que tengo" dije altanera.

Justin no contesto, cuando voltee a verlo estaba pensativo.

-"Bella, te has mareado?" pregunto.

-"No" dije sin pensar, pero entonces recordé que esta mañana cuando desperté, que él estaba tocando la puerta, me levante tan rápido que me maree.

-"Esta mañana" dije hablando bajito, Justin se rió y camino hasta mi lado, se hizo espacio a mi lado en el sofá y se sentó.

-"Creo que deberías hacerte un examen de sangre, por los síntomas debes estar embarazada" me dijo como si fuera una gran noticia, me llene de pánico y las lagrimas se me desbordaron, yo? Embarazada? Pero cómo? Yo solo me había acostado con Edward y ya habían pasado casi dos meses de la última vez y habíamos usado protección, entonces como?

-"Eso es imposible" dije.

-"Tu sabes eso mejor que nadie, pero saca cuentas con más calma, esos síntomas tuyos no creo que sean algo mas" dijo sonriéndome.

Mi mama entro a la sala con una bandeja con comida y un jugo.

-"Cariño come un poco" me dijo inclinándose en el sofá, colocando la bandeja en la mesa del centro, Justin se levanto y mi mama ocupo su lugar, fue a hablar con mi papá dándole algunos detalles para los ejercicios que debía hacer estos dos días que él no venia.

Comí ausentemente por consideración con mi mama, estaba realmente preocupada por mí, pero no podía pensar, era prácticamente imposible que estuviera embarazada, no, no podía estarlo, no creía que pudiera mantenerlo, no ahora, además Edward me mataría y no creería que era de él.

Entonces entendí por completo a Ángela, tenia terror de que eso en verdad fuera cierto, termine de comer y mi mamá se levanto a despedirse de Justin que amablemente no les dijo nada de sus sospechas a mis padres, luego mi mama ayudo a subir las escaleras a papá para que se duchara y arreglara, me levante del sofá, ya me sentía bien, la angustia me había dado fuerzas, me fui a la cocina y tome un papel dejándole una nota a mi mamá.

_Mami, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, creo que me hacía falta comer, tengo que hacer una vuelta, estaré de regreso en un par de horas como mucho, no te preocupes por mí._

_Un Beso_

_Bella._

Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto y salí de la casa.

-"No deberías manejar ahora" me dijo la voz de Justin, estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-"Pensé que te habías ido" dije obstinada mientras me subía al auto.

-"Insisto, no deberías manejar" dijo acercándoseme.

-"Déjame en paz si? Debo hacer una vuelta"

-"A la farmacia?" me pregunto subiendo una ceja, no conteste.

-"Hagamos algo" me dijo "Te acompaño a una clínica, los exámenes de embarazo son más certeros si son de sangre, yo manejo" dijo extendiéndome la mano para que le diera las llaves.

-"Estas loco" le dije y me subí al auto.

-"Igual te lo vas a tener que hacer para asegurarte, yo conozco la gente del laboratorio, te pueden dar el resultado hoy mismo"

Lo pensé por un segundo, si la tortura de que me sacaran sangre iba a ser horrible, la agonía de saber si era verdad o no que estaba embarazada era peor, resople y me baje del auto, Justin aun tenia la mano estirada, le coloque las llaves en la palma.

-"Ni una palabra al respecto con mis padres entendido?" dije tratando de sonar severa a pesar del temblor de mi voz, Justin extendió su mano mostrándome solo tres dedos.

-"Palabra de Boy Scout" dijo, sacudí la cabeza y me fui a la otra puerta, Justin se subió y arranco el auto, me llevo hasta una clínica.

-"Por que me ayudas?" pregunte para distraerme, no podía pensarme embarazada de Edward, no todavía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-"Siempre me ha gustado ayudar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "además, puedo usar el aventón" dijo, aunque no quería sonreí.

-"No tienes auto?" pregunte, esto era bueno Justin me distraía de mi propia cabeza.

-"Esta en el taller, me lo deben entregar mañana"

-"Ah" fue lo que se me ocurrió decir, llegamos entonces a la clínica central, Justin me dijo que lo siguiera, llegamos al laboratorio, cuando las enfermeras lo vieron lo saludaron con inmensas sonrisas.

-"Dr. Santo!" le dijeron, así que si era doctor, igual me causo risa el nombre, Justin la saludo con cariño "Que lo trae por aquí, en que podemos ayudarlo?"

-"Esta señorita necesita un examen de sangre, ella te dará las especificaciones" le dijo señalándome "puedes hacer que los resultados salgan pronto?" pregunto guiñándole un ojo, la enfermera le guiño de vuelta.

-"Por supuesto"

Me llevaron a un cuartico lleno de agujas y de alcohol y gasas, respire profundo alejando el miedo de mí, no podía desmayarme, le dije a la enfermera que era una prueba de embarazo lo que necesitaba, ella asintió y amarro una liga en mi brazo, empezó a buscar una vena con sus manos, para distraerme y no pensar en que hacían sus manos pregunte.

-"Así que Justin Santo es en realidad doctor?"

-"Uno de los mejores traumatólogos que ha tenido esta clínica" dijo la enfermera, la vi con asombro sin voltear mi vista a mi brazo.

-"Por que se dedica a hacer terapias entonces?" pregunte.

-"No lo sabes?" me pregunto la enfermera, negué con la cabeza.

-"Lo conocí hoy" dije excusándome "él le hace las terapias a mi padre"

-"Tiene suerte tu padre, seguramente mejorara en cuestión de días, siempre dijeron que las manos del doctor le hacían honor a su apellido" dijo con orgullo, yo no podía ocultar mi asombro.

-"Sigo sin entender" dije "por que se dedico a hacer terapias?"

-"Cuando enviudo, se retiro de la medicina" dijo sin darme detalles, tal fue mi impresión que no sentí el pinchazo ni me preocupe cuando me extrajeron la sangre.

_Viudo?_

Abrí mis ojos impresionada, Justin se veía muy bien anímicamente, yo estaba destruida por que mi relación había terminado, pero Edward y yo estábamos vivos y respirando, si él muriera creo que me hubiese vuelto loca.

Salí de la sala del laboratorio a la sala de la clínica, Justin estaba ahí.

-"Hola" me dijo con una sonrisa "Veo que sobreviviste" me dijo divertido, le medio sonreí.

-"Si" dije, de repente me caía mejor que antes.

-"Estaba esperando que salieras, debo marcharme" dijo viendo su reloj, "debo estar en un lugar sin falta en 20 minutos" me extendió las llaves del auto "Podrás manejar?" pregunto.

Asentí.

-"No te preocupes, gracias" le dije sinceramente, él se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Suerte" me dijo en el oído, luego se separo de mi y salió de la clínica dejándome muy pensativa.

Ya estaba de regreso a la casa, después que salí de la clínica di una vuelta de reconocimiento, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para irme a la casa directo, me detuve en una playa no muy lejos de la casa y me quede viendo el mar, fue inevitable recordar el tiempo que pase con Edward en la playa, ausentemente me acaricie el vientre, que pensaría Edward? Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas yéndose atrás hacia mi cuello gracias a la brisa impresionante que despedía el mar, después de meditarlo mucho regrese a casa con una mejor actitud, mi mamá me esperaba en el porche con cara de preocupación.

-"Bella no puedes salir sola y manejar después del casi desmayo que te dio" me dijo a modo de saludo, pero en lo que me baje del auto se fijo en mi rostro, me abrazo.

-"Por dios hija, que te sucede? habla conmigo" me dijo agónica, me separe de ella secando mis lagrimas.

-"Y papá?" pregunte.

-"En la sala viendo el juego de futbol" contesto, tome mi bolso y la mano de mi mama.

-"Vamos a mi habitación, tengo que contarte algo" le dije, ella asintió y entramos discretas a la casa, mi papá estaba tan entretenido que no sintió que entramos, subimos y una vez en mi cuarto me senté en mi cama, mi mama cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a mí.

-"Que sucede?" me pregunto preocupada.

-"Creo que estoy embarazada" dije, mi mama se quedo muda, a los minutos me dijo susurrando.

-"Crees?"

Abrí mi cartera y saque el sobre cerrado de la clínica.

-"Fui a hacerme el examen, pero tengo demasiado miedo de abrirlo" le dije temblando.

-"Edward?" me pregunto refiriéndose al responsable de mi supuesto embarazo, asentí en respuesta.

-"Que paso con él cariño?" me pregunto preocupada por mi "por que no me cuentas?"

-"No vale la pena" dije negando mientras otras lagrimas salían de mis ojos "él me odia, nunca más vamos a estar juntos" dije y sentí que mi pecho se abría en dos, mi mama me abrazo.

-"Tranquila mi amor, tranquila, si resulta ser cierto que estas embarazada, cuentas conmigo y con Charlie, entiendes?" me dijo, sus ojos estaban también empañados "Juntos podremos con todo ok?" me dijo segura, asentí, agradecía un montón sus palabras.

-"Gracias mami" dije, ella tomo el sobre de mis manos y me lo volvió a extender.

-"Ábrelo" me dijo "Estoy aquí contigo, ábrelo"

Lo tome temblando y lo abrí, mi mama me tenia apretada la rodilla, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí, saque el papel del sobre y lo leí.

Me quería morir.

-"Que?" pregunto mi mamá, le extendí el papel, no podía hablar.

-"Negativo" dijo con voz triste, al segundo compuso el tono "Bueno, no te angusties, lo mejor es lo que sucede, dentro de todo es mejor, verdad?" pregunto, asentí sin hablar, si lo hacía me iba a desmoronar.

-"Renne!" grito mi padre desde la sala, mi mama dio un respingo.

-"Voy!" dijo hacia la puerta, luego me acaricio el rostro colocando algunos mechones de cabello tras mis orejas "Estas bien?" pregunto, tome una de sus manos.

-"Si" dije fingiendo una sonrisa "Es lo mejor" dije, ella me sonrió, deposito un beso en mi frente y salió de mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama y tome los resultados del examen.

Era lo mejor, Edward me odiaba y no iba a querer saber de la existencia de ese bebe, yo no tenía trabajo y un futuro estable para ofrecerle, yo no sabía cómo cuidar bebes.

Era lo mejor, gracias a Dios que no estaba embarazada.

Pero si eso era cierto…

Entonces por qué me sentía la mujer más desdichada del planeta?


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31:**

**Remiendos:**

**Bella Pov:**

Después de haber pasado absolutamente toda la noche llorando, desperté con una actitud más decidida.

No podía borrar a Edward Cullen de mi vida, de hecho no quería borrarlo, pero, decidí que iba a recomponer mi vida y que poco a poco cerraría la gran herida que tenía mi corazón.

Así que me desperté con actitud positiva, rompí los resultados del examen de embarazo y me dije a mi misma que era lo mejor, baje a desayunar con una gran sonrisa.

-"Buenos días!" dije al entrar a la cocina, mi mamá preparaba huevos revueltos y mi papá leía el diario en su puesto, ambos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verme impresionados.

-"Buenos días" contestaron a la vez, no hicieron preguntas por mi buen humor pero ambos sonrieron al verme, fui a darle un beso a mi papa y después de darle otro a mi madre me dedique un poco a ayudarla.

-"Deberías enseñarme a cocinar" le dije riendo.

-"Cuando quieras cariño, aunque tampoco soy una experta" dijo riendo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar los tres con tranquilidad, mi papá empezó a hablar al rato.

-"Para hoy que planes tienes cariño?"

-"Salir a buscar empleo" le conteste.

-"Empleo" dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa "y Nueva York?" pregunto.

-"Creo que se las puede arreglar sin mi" conteste, en la noche había pensado mucho y una de las cosas que quería hacer era componer mi vida, si lo hacía debía dejar mi pasado atrás y que mejor sitio para empezar de nuevo que California, la que siempre considere mi hogar.

-"Te mudas definitivo para acá?" pregunto mi mamá, dejando de comer.

-"Por un tiempo, les voy a pedir asilo prometo, que conseguiré un departamento, pero sí, me quedo en California, no voy a regresar a Nueva York" dije con convicción.

-"Cariño!" dijo mi mama emocionada "eso es genial!" dijo aplaudiendo emocionada.

-"Tu qué dices papa?" le pregunte, estaba muy silencioso.

-"Si tu estas feliz, yo lo estoy, quédate aquí cuanto tiempo necesites, me encanta tenerte de vuelta" me dijo me levante y le di un beso, de verdad amaba a mis padres.

Ayude a mi mama a recoger un poco y subí a cambiarme, tenía que verme linda si iba a buscar trabajo, salí de la casa con mil bendiciones de mis padres y llamados de buena suerte, emprendí camino sin saber muy bien que buscaba.

Debía empezar por algo sencillo, me encantaría conseguir trabajo de profesora de danza o de teatro, pero esos trabajos no son fáciles de conseguir, y como necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada, me dije a mi misma que aceptaría lo que encontrara.

Introduje solicitud para trabajar de camarera de la cafetería que estaba cerca de la playa que daba con la casa de mis padres, solicite otro trabajo en la biblioteca del pueblo como receptora de libros y uno de los hoteles buscaba secretaria.

Todos me dijeron que si me necesitaban me llamarían, esperaba que el no tener experiencia en sus áreas no fuera un problema tan grande, entre llenar solicitudes eh ir de un lugar a otro me dieron pasadas las 4 de la tarde, maneje de regreso a la casa y me detuve en la playa de siempre, desde que llegue no había venido a bañarme en el mar y eso era imperdonable, me dije a mi misma que le diría a mis padres para venir el fin de semana, teníamos la playa tan cerca que había que disfrutarla.

Me estacione en el malecón y me baje del auto recostándome del mismo para ver el mar, la brisa era cálida y no muy fuerte y el sol ya estaba descendiendo y se encontraba de un color amarillo tostado.

Baje mi vista a la playa y me pareció ver a alguien conocido, sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza, Justin estaba en mitad de la playa, lanzando una pelota, camine hasta las escaleras cercanas y las baje, me quite los zapatos antes de hacer contacto con la arena y me acerque.

-"Hola!" dije a una distancia prudencial, él me escucho y volteo a verme, me sonrió enormemente.

-"Bella! Que sorpresa!" me dijo, pero concentro su mirada en la playa, entonces me fije, no estaba jugando solo, un enorme Golden Retriever vino corriendo hacia Justin con la pelota que había lanzado hacia unos minutos en el hocico.

No me moví ni un centímetro, el perro ni me miro fue directo a Justin y soltó la pelota en sus pies.

-"El es Rufus" me dijo "es inofensivo" dijo bajito al verme tan estática, aun riéndose de mí, tomo la pelota y volvió a lanzarla.

-"Esta vez trata de lanzarla más lejos Emily!" dijo con voz tierna, me di un golpe mental, no estaba solo y yo estaba interrumpiendo seguramente alguna cita, me voltee a ver hacia a donde había lanzado la pelota que Rufus seguía persiguiendo.

No había nadie, bueno, no había ninguna mujer, había una niña de alrededor de 5 años de edad, un poco más alta que el perro, ella logro tomar la pelota antes de Rufus y la lanzo con bastante esfuerzo, pero Rufus corrió tras la pelota alcanzándola y llevándosela a Justin nuevamente.

-"Creo que es suficiente por hoy cariño" le dijo a la niña, ella corrió hacia donde nos encontrábamos, yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, la niña llego y se le abalanzó a los brazos a Justin, él la recibió con brazos abiertos y una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, la escena era tan tierna que estaba sonriendo sin darme cuenta.

-"Papi? Quien es esa señora?" pregunto la niña con voz infantil señalándome, cuando escuche la palabra _papi_ me quede de piedra, esa niña era hija de Justin? Pero me habían dicho que era viudo, respire profundo asombrada, él criaba solo a esa niña?

Pero no pude seguir pensando en eso, Justin vio a la niña sonriéndole y le bajo la manito con la que me señalaba.

-"Que te eh dicho acerca de señalar?" le reclamo tiernamente, la niña lo pensó un segundo y frunció su boquita.

-"Que es malo, lo siento" dijo, luego hablo susurrando hacia el oído de Justin, igual la escuche.

-"Pero quién es?" pregunto, Justin rió y se me acerco dos pasos con la niña en brazos y Rufus revoloteándolos.

-"Emily quiero que conozcas a una amiga nueva, ella es Bella" le dijo a su hija "Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi pequeña princesa, mi hija Emily" me dijo a mí, le sonreí a la niña y le extendí la mano, ella me sonrió y me la estrecho.

-"Encantada Emily" le dije.

-"Encantada Sra. Bella" me contesto educadamente, me derritió por completo, era una niña preciosa, aunque me llamaba la atención que no era del todo parecida a Justin, tenía el cabello largo pero negro como la noche y no era del todo liso, se le hacían algunos bucles que la hacían ver más angelical, la tez era morena clara, pero los ojos no podía negarlos, eran los mismos ojos azul penetrante que tenia Justin, la niña tenía una combinación exótica que la hacía verse realmente hermosa.

-"Llámame Bella princesa" le dije, ella volteo a ver a su papá pidiendo permiso y este le asintió.

-"Bella" dijo ella con una sonrisa, Justin la coloco en el suelo y le dijo.

-"Tienes 10 minutos" ella aplaudió y corrió por la orilla de la playa.

-"Vente Rufus, vente!" el perro la siguió corriendo mientras ella reía divertida lanzándole la pelota.

-"Como estuvo ayer?" me pregunto Justin sin perder de vista a Emily.

-"Bien" conteste "fue una falsa alarma, la prueba salió negativa" dije ausentemente.

-"Eso es bueno o malo?" pregunto volteando su rostro para verme.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-"Bueno" conteste.

No dijimos mas nada, ambos veíamos a Emily y a Rufus.

-"Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras padre" le dije a lo segundos.

-"Pues sí, Emily llego a mi vida sin esperarla, pero ha sido mi mejor obra" dijo lleno de orgullo.

Sonreí tiernamente, igual no pregunte por la madre de Emily por prudencia.

-"Y que haces por aquí?" me pregunto.

Voltee sonriendo mientras trataba de aplacar mi cabello que la brisa lo despeinaba.

-"Buscando empleo" dije "decidí quedarme en California y tengo que producir" dije riendo.

-"Que interesante y tuviste suerte?" pregunto.

-"Todos quedaron en llamarme si algo se daba, así que tengo los dedos cruzados" dije haciendo la mueca con mi mano, él la repitió.

-"Esperemos todo salga bien" asentí riendo, Justin me caía muy bien y me sentía relajada a su lado.

-"Debemos marcharnos" dijo "ya va a oscurecer y no quiero que Emily se enferme"

-"Claro" dije, él llamo a Emily y la niña corrió a sus brazos de nuevo, Rufus siguiéndolos.

-"Te entregaron tu auto?" le pregunte "puedo darles un aventón" Justin tomo muy bien mi ofrecimiento.

-"Gracias, pero no te preocupes, ya me devolvieron mi auto" dijo guiñándome un ojo, subimos las escaleras al malecón y me di cuenta que me había estacionado al lado de una camioneta doble cabina, Justin cargo a Emily y la sentó en la cabina trasera, quitándole la arena del cuerpo, luego le indico a Rufus que se subiera, el perro dio un brinco y entro en la cabina, Justin la cerro y sentó a Emily en el puesto de atrás colocándole el cinturón de seguridad, me despedí de ella por la ventana.

-"Fue un placer conocerte Emily, que estés bien"

-"Chao Bella, fue lindo conocerte también" me contesto educada, le sonreí y me retire, Justin le dijo.

-"Ya vengo" Emily le asintió, Justin me acompaño a la puerta de mi auto.

-"Nos veremos entonces más seguido" dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto, lo vi extrañada, él completó.

-"Si te vas a erradicar aquí seremos prácticamente vecinos" dijo, reí y asentí.

-"Supongo entonces"

-"Cuídate Bella, que este bien" me dijo se inclino y me beso la mejilla.

-"Nos vemos Justin" dije un poco apenada, me subí al auto vi por el retrovisor como él le hacía cariño a Rufus y se subía al auto con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras iba a camino a mi casa, pensé que debía ser mas fuerte de lo que había sido, Justin era hombre y estaba solo criando a Emily, a mi simplemente me había ido mal en una relación, aunque igual no dejaba de pensar a Edward y de sentirme mal, me propuse que empezaría a componerme poco a poco, una semana a la vez.

Sonreí sola en el auto, por primera vez desde que había llegado a California había un buen pronóstico para la siguiente semana.

**Edward Pov:**

-"Pensé que comeríamos solos" me dijo la voz obstinada de Alice en lo que sintió que el ascensor de mi departamento se abría.

-"Rachel quiso acompañarnos" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Ella puede querer cualquier cosa, pero no tienes porque acceder" dijo furiosa.

-"Hey, a que se debe ese mal humor?" le pregunte divertido por el ataque de celos.

-"No me gusta" dijo.

-"Alice, ni siquiera la has conocido" dije riendo mientras verificaba los filetes en la sartén, estaba cocinando filetes de ternera con vegetales, el plato favorito de Alice, Rachel escucho que iba a almorzar con ella y me pidió si podía acompañarnos, no me pareció mala idea.

-"Edward?" me llamo Rachel desde la sala, me seque las manos con un paño de cocina y salí a la sala, a recibirla, venia con una botella de vino, le sonreí al verla.

-"Creo que combina con la comida" me dijo enseñándome la botella.

-"Perfecto" le dije sonriendo, me acerque tome la botella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"Ven" le dije "ya Alice llego" fuimos a la cocina y Alice estaba sentada en uno de los bancos altos con cara de molesta.

-"Alice, ella es Rachel, Rachel ella es Alice, mi hermana" dije presentándolas, Rachel extendió su mano sonriéndole, Alice no lo hizo.

-"Disculpa tengo alergia en mis manos" dijo muy grosera, voltee a verla impresionado.

-"Alice" le dije recriminándola.

-"Es cierto, me acaba de dar" dijo con voz inocente.

-"No te preocupes, igual es un placer conocerte" dijo Rachel restándole importancia al comentario de Alice, me moría de la vergüenza, no tenia por qué ser tan grosera.

Alice no contesto el saludo de Rachel, apenas asintió en respuesta, Rachel se volteo a ver que estaba cocinando y le abrí mis ojos de mas a Alice, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, sacudí la cabeza, no tenia por qué ser tan grosera con Rachel, ella y yo solo éramos amigos, pero igual tenía que tratarla con educación por lo menos.

El almuerzo trascurrió con algunas indirectas de Alice hacia Rachel, una de las cosas fue que no quiso beber del vino que había traído Rachel, alegando que no era lo suficiente fino para su paladar, quería matar a Alice, aunque no dejaba de ser divertido todo lo que se le ocurría, de cuando acá mi hermana era tan celosa con las mujeres con las que frecuentaba?

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos sentamos en la sala, Rachel hablo.

-"Estuvo magnifico el almuerzo Edward, de verdad cocinas de maravilla" dijo sonriéndome.

-"Gracias" conteste amablemente.

-"Te parece?" pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado en el sofá, dejando entonces a Rachel en la poltrona sola, reí dando otro sorbo a mi copa, Rachel la vio extrañada mientras se sentaba.

-"Si claro, estaba muy buena, a ti no te gusto?" pregunto extrañada.

-"Por supuesto, pero a mí me gusto por que en verdad comí, tu casi no probaste bocado, como puedes estar segura de que estaba buena?" dijo.

-"Es que mi dieta es algo estricta" dijo Rachel apenada.

-"Estricta en comida pero no en bebida, te tomaste casi toda la botella tu sola, menos mal no quise" dijo cruzándose de piernas, casi escupo el vino que estaba tomando, pero no por recriminarle a Alice sino por risa, me había dado cuenta de eso, el plato de Rachel quedo casi completo mientras la botella que había traído estaba vacía y había tenido que abrir otra.

-"Alice" dije en lo que compuse el rostro.

-"Lo siento, te ofendí?" pregunto dramática colocándose una mano en el pecho.

-"No Alice, no te preocupes" contesto Rachel.

Sacudí la cabeza, mi hermana a veces se pasaba.

-"Alice, que paso con la universidad?" le pregunte cambiando el tema.

-"Comienzo en octubre" me dijo emocionada, estaba en vacaciones mientras comenzaba en la universidad, iba a estudiar periodismo, me llamo la atención que eligiera esa carrera, pero me comento que había conocido un periodista que le había dicho las ventajas de la carrera y que la enamoro, por lo tanto había decidido estudiarla, me alegre por ella, esa carrera se parecía a mi hermana y estaba seguro le iba a ir muy bien, además estaba feliz de que su actitud regresara a ser la misma de antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños, no sabía que o quien la había ayudado a reaccionar, pero le estaría agradecido eternamente por devolverme a mi hermanita sana y salva.

-"Que vas a estudiar?" pregunto Rachel, Alice volteo sus ojos cambiando su actitud, la vio subiendo una ceja como si estuviera obstinada por su presencia, que creo que lo estaba.

-"Periodismo" dijo.

-"Que interesante" contesto Rachel.

-"Te parece?" pregunto irónica, iba a salirle con algún comentario sarcástico y no estaba seguro de que Rachel lo soportara, si no le caía bien, era comprensible, pero no tenia por que atacarla.

-"Alice, te llevo a casa?" le dije levantándome, ella me vio subiendo sus cejas, reclamándome silenciosamente que no la deje continuar.

-"Claro, además mi mamá te quiere hablar de algo importante" me dijo colocándose de pie, la vi extrañado.

-"De que quiere hablarme?" pregunte.

-"No sé, no me dijo, pero me pidió que cuando me llevaras a la casa por favor te bajaras que era de vida o muerte"

-"Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" pregunte alterado.

-"Por que ibas a almorzar angustiado y no quería eso" sacudí la cabeza, me dirigí a Rachel entonces.

-"Rachel" dije "voy a llevarla, y ver que necesita mi madre, será que cuando regrese te llamo?" dije disculpándome con el tono, ella me había dicho para ir al cine hoy, Rachel sonrió y se coloco de pie.

-"No te preocupes" me dijo sonriendo "ve, cuando regreses me llamas, si da chance vamos, si no lo dejamos para otro día"

-"Lo siento" dije apenado, ella sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Salimos del apartamento Alice no se despegaba de mi lado colocándose entre Rachel y yo, como marcando territorio, bajamos al auto, le di las llaves a Alice para que lo prendiera mientras acompañaba a Rachel a su torre, ella vivía en la "C" y yo en la "B" la acompañe hasta la puerta de su edificio.

-"Me llamas?" me pregunto, asentí

-"Claro" dije "seguramente no es nada importante, Alice a veces es exagerada"

-"No le caí muy bien por lo que veo" dijo apenada bajando su vista, reí.

-"No le hagas caso" dije, me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla y la bocina de mi auto me distrajo.

-"EDWARD!" me grito Alice por la ventana, le hice señas con la mano para que se callara.

-"Te llamo" le dije a Rachel, ella asintió y entro, yo me fui al auto.

-"Puedo manejar?" me pregunto mordiendo su labio, puse los ojos en blanco.

-"Trajiste tu licencia?" pregunte, ella aplaudió emocionada.

-"Si!" dijo, reí y le hice señas para que se rodara, ella paso por encima del asiento hacia el del conductor y yo subía al del copiloto.

Normalmente de mi departamento a la casa de mis padres me demoraba 25 minutos manejando, Alice se demoro 45, iba demasiado despacio y se detuvo en una tienda a mitad de camino para colocar gasolina, cuando el tanque estaba casi lleno, diciéndome que quería saber cómo se hacía, entro a la tienda de la estación de servicio y la recorrió completa, para después emprender de nuevo el camino a la casa a paso de tortuga.

-"Alice, que estas tramando?" le pregunte en lo que por fin entramos al estacionamiento.

-"No sé de que estás hablando" dijo bajándose, pero no pude reclamarle nada, mi mama nos vio y bajo a recibirnos, la abrace con una sonrisa.

Alice se dedico a explicarle detalle por detalle de cómo había manejado mi auto, subí a la casa, no quería ver a Rosalie, pero no iba a dejar de ver mi casa por un resentimiento estúpido.

Nos sentamos en la sala y ahí entonces me entere de un montón de cosas, entre ellas que Rosalie estaba escribiendo, esta vez de verdad, había encontrado su musa y no se paraba del estudio de papá escribiendo como loca, de hecho mi papá había optado por leer en su habitación o en la sala para no fastidiarla, mi mama estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupada, decía que tenían que a veces obligarla a salir del estudio aunque fuera para comer, también me dijo que Emmet estaba molesto, diciendo que sentía celos de una computadora.

Emmet y yo aunque seguíamos trabajando juntos nos habíamos alejado un poco después del incidente de la visita de mi prima a la oficina.

Mi mama me pidió que la ayudara a mover unas cosas de su cuarto y me dedique a eso, también me pidió opinión, quería cambiar la decoración de la piscina y quería la opinión de todos.

Entre una cosa y la otra me vi saliendo de la casa de mis padres pasadas las 9 de la noche y realmente cansado, Alice me acompaño al auto.

-"Que vas a hacer ahora?" me pregunto, después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-"Dormir" dije "mi mama me dejo agotado" dije riendo, luego recordé a Rachel "Tendré que cancelarle a Rachel" dije "la verdad si voy al cine me voy a quedar dormido en la película" dije riendo.

-"Que pena, la vas a plantar" dijo en un tono de exagerada preocupación, la vi de frente.

-"Alice, que te pasa con Rachel? Por que fuiste tan grosera con ella?"

-"Me cae mal" me dijo directo y sin rodeos.

-"Por qué?" le pregunte riendo de sus celos.

-"Es una frívola, no tiene ningún tipo de conversación" reí aun más divertido.

-"Porque tu eres una erudita" le dije burlándome, ella frunció la boca.

-"Puede que no lo sea, pero tengo 18 años, todavía soy joven y puedo aprender, ella parece mayor que tu y es una estúpida hablando"

-"No es mayor que yo, tiene mi misma edad" le dije.

-"Pues aparenta muuuuucho mas" dijo exagerando la palabra, reí en voz alta.

-"Deja los celos hermanita, además no tengo nada con ella, solo somos amigos, así que no seas tan grosera la próxima vez sí?"

-"No te prometo nada" dijo cruzándose de brazos, reí de nuevo y le di un beso en la frente, se veía adorable.

-"Nos vemos hermanita" dije, ella me abrazo.

-"Edward" me dijo bajito, me separe y la vi a los ojos, su tono había cambiado a uno más apenado.

-"Que paso?" dije.

-"La otra chica?" dijo y me tense "La que trajiste hace tiempo, Bella?" dijo recordando su nombre, mi actitud cambio al mal humor en cuestión de segundos, pero no podía tomarla con Alice, ella no tenía idea de nada de lo que había pasado.

-"Que pasa con ella?" pregunte molesto.

-"Nunca más la volviste a ver?"

Negué con la cabeza, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, nunca mas volví a escuchar de ella.

-"Ella me caía bien" me dijo en el mismo tono apenado "Crees que algún día…?" dijo dejando la pregunta en el aire, no supe que contestarle Bella era un tema que prefería no tocar, porque no sabía con exactitud cómo me sentía al respecto, la detestaba por la mentira que me había dicho, pero me sentía incapaz de volver a sentir lo que había sentido por ella con otra mujer.

Rachel era hermosa, simpática y dulce, pero tenía un gran defecto.

No era Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza, sacándomela de mis pensamientos.

-"No" le dije a Alice, luego me corregí "no se Alice, eso fue muy complicado, no creo que volvamos" dije dándome cuenta de lo ciertas que podían ser mis palabras.

-"Que paso?" me pregunto.

-"Me mintió" conteste.

-"Todos mentimos" dijo.

-"Pero la mentira de ella fue muy grande"

-"El tiempo perdona"

-"Todavía no ha pasado tiempo suficiente" contraataque.

-"Escuchaste sus razones? Alguna vez dejaste que te pidiera perdón?" estaba sorprendido de tener una conversación de adultos con Alice.

Negué en respuesta.

-"Todo el mundo debería tener derecho a defenderse, no significa que eso los reivindique, pero por lo menos las cosas quedan claras"

-"De cuando acá maduraste tanto?" le dije divertido.

-"Si te lo contara tendría que matarte" me dijo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas, la abrace y bese su frente.

-"Te quiero hermanita" ella me abrazo mas fuerte.

-"Y yo mas" dijo, respire profundo y me separe de ella tomándole las mejillas.

-"Es algo muy complicado y sórdido, no quiero que lo sepas" le dije, no soportaba con la idea de que ella se enterara que ese mundo existía.

-"Tu eres un buen hombre, y eres capaz de ponerte en los zapatos de los demás, yo no trate mal a Rachel por capricho, lo hice por ti, me da dolor que te conformes con cualquier cosa por ser terco o no escuchar"

-"Alice" dije en tono conciliador "no entiendes"

-"Entiendo que estas mas separado que nunca de nosotros, solo me vez a mí y de vez en cuando, dejaste a Rosalie, ustedes eran inseparables, trabajas como loco, volviste a fumar, ese no es mi hermano" dijo, me quede mudo.

-"Si no te sientes capaz de volver a hablar con Bella, por lo menos empieza por algo más sencillo"

-"Y según tu qué es lo más sencillo?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-"Rosalie" contesto "habla con ella, perdónala" en otro momento me hubiese puesto furioso, pero con Alice no podía, más bien estaba sorprendido por la seguridad con la que me hablaba, me incline y le di un beso en la frente.

-"Ya veremos" le dije en respuesta, ella frunció sus labios pero no discutió mas conmigo, me subí al auto y me fui a mi casa, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Llegue como un autómata a mi departamento, no repare en las luces encendidas de la sala, me quite la chaqueta y subí mi rostro, casi me da algo.

Rachel estaba ahí, con una bata trasparente que dejaba ver la escasa ropa interior que tenía, en sus manos estaban dos copas de vino.

-"Imaginé que tu hermana te entretendría hasta tarde y decidí venir para acá, Kevin me dejo subir" dijo refiriéndose al vigilante del edificio.

-"Rachel que es esto, estás loca?" pregunte alejándome un paso de ella.

-"Te estoy ofreciendo un ticket de salida" me dijo, la vi frunciendo el seño.

-"No te entiendo, pero por Dios cúbrete" le dije, ella camino dos pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedí.

-"No quiero nada serio Edward, no me interesa, solo quiero acostarme contigo, yo tengo tiempo sin hacerlo y creo que a ti te vendrá bien desestresarte que me dices?" dijo dando una vuelta, dejándome ver su espalda, casi me atragante, Rachel estaba muy bien dotada en todas partes, ella camino sonriendo hacia mí y me extendió la copa, la tome y me la tome fondo blanco, decidí no pensar, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Rachel, solo por una noche, solo por hoy, me le fui encima y la bese en los labios, comiéndomela mientras ella pasaba sus manos a mi nuca, se alzo y entrelazo sus piernas en mis caderas mientras yo caminaba a mi habitación.

La coloque recostada en mi cama mientras bajaba por su pecho, ella gemía por mis besos, mi cabeza empezó a mostrarme imágenes de Bella, su sonrisa, sus labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no podía pensar en ella, no _ahora_, me fundí con la boca de Rachel siendo demasiado exigente, ella iba directo al grano, no hacían falta palabras bonitas ni caricias, fue a mi pantalón y lo desabrocho con manos expertas, mientras yo me quitaba la camisa, luego baje uno de sus tirantes besando la piel de sus hombros.

Bella se volvió a meter en mis recuerdos, a ella le encantaba dibujar círculos en la parte posterior de mi cuello con sus dedos mientras yo devoraba sus senos, cerré los ojos de nuevo, obligando a mi mente a sacarla de mis pensamientos, Rachel se despojo de la bata dejándola solo con la diminuta ropa interior a mi vista, bese su estomago, mientras ella me despeinaba, entre sus gemidos y los míos, se me escapo un susurro que estaba seguro que solo había escuchado yo.

-"_Bella_" dije.

Y si pretendía que Rachel era Bella? Podría hacerlo? Sería capaz de imaginármela?

A lo mejor mi mente podría intentarlo, pero mi cuerpo _no_.

Me separe de Rachel por completo, tumbándome del otro lado de la cama me coloque un brazo tapándome los ojos y respirando agitado.

_Que estaba haciendo?_

Rachel se incorporo y empezó a besarme el pecho, me senté mas derecho y la aparte delicadamente, ella se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud.

-"Que pasa?" me pregunto con la respiración acelerada y el rostro acalorado.

-"No puedo" le dije "Lo siento, pero no puedo"

-"De qué demonios hablas?" me pregunto en un tono molesto "como que no puedes?"

-"No quiero estar contigo, lo siento, eres hermosa, pero no eres mi tipo" dije.

Ella se molesto y bastante, se levanto de la cama colocándose sus zapatos tomo un sobretodo negro en el que no había reparado y se lo coloco encima cubriendo su atuendo.

-"Eres un idiota Edward, cualquier hombre moriría por estar conmigo" dijo batiendo sus risos rubios.

-"Estoy seguro que si" le dije "pero yo no soy uno de ellos, Por favor márchate" conteste, ella resoplo y salió de mi habitación, yo flexione mis rodillas y me tome el cabello con fuerza, escuche como el ascensor llegaba y todo volvía a quedarse en silencio.

Di un golpe con fuerza al colchón.

-"Demonios Bella!" grite "Después de tanto daño y tanto tiempo, como sigues estando tan adentro?" dije derrotado soledad de mi departamento.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

**Reencuentros:**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Cuando planeas marcharte?" me pregunto mi mamá, era domingo y preparábamos el almuerzo.

-"Este miércoles, no puedo demorarme mucho, debo estar aquí el lunes" le conteste.

Había conseguido el trabajo de Camarera en la cafetería cerca de la playa y a su vez cerca de mi casa, era un trabajo fuerte, pero la paga no era tan mala, además tenía que ponerme a hacer algo, si no me iba a volver loca.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era vender todas mis cosas en Nueva York, yo no quería ir, tenia terror de esa ciudad a la que llegue a amar, pero debía cerrar ese capítulo de una vez por todas, había hablado con Jacob pidiéndole que por favor fuera mi apoderado, necesitaba que él vendiera mi apartamento, y se encargara de las pocas cosas que pudiera tener allá, pero debía ir a limpiar y a vender o regalar mis cosas.

Había decidido entonces ir a Nueva York, a un viaje de limpieza, como lo había llamado, limpieza física y limpieza espiritual.

Gracias a que las terapias de mi papá ya había terminado y habían sido canceladas contaba con un poco mas de dinero, y como empezaba a trabajar el lunes las cosas iban a mejorar, así que conseguí una oferta en una aerolínea y me iría a Nueva York el miércoles y regresaría de nuevo el domingo, así que de hoy en ocho días mi vida se erradicaría en California, sin vueltas atrás.

Mientras terminábamos de preparar las fajitas sonó el timbre, limpie mis manos y fui a abrir, antes de poder saludar a Justin me halaron por el pantalón, me agache con una sonrisa levantando a Emily del suelo.

-"Bella!" me dijo riendo.

-"Hola princesa" le dije sorprendida, no sabía que Justin la traería, él me vio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hola" me dijo "Lo lamento, escucho tu nombre y fue imposible dejarla con sus abuelos" reí despreocupada.

-"No te preocupes, que bueno que la trajiste"

Las terapias de mi papa habían terminado oficialmente el viernes pasado y mis padres y yo invitamos a almorzar a Justin en agradecimiento por el trato con mi padre, yo le había dicho que podía venir con Emily pero me dijo que estaría con sus abuelos, por lo que me sorprendió verla.

Emily siguió en mis brazos y entramos así a la sala, mi mama salió y vio a la niña impresionada.

-"Ella es tu niña?" pregunto, Justin asintió sonriendo.

-"Que hermosa eres pequeña" le dijo mi mama, yo la baje al suelo y Emily fue a saludarla, Justin me extendió una caja con una torta.

-"Traje el postre" me dijo sonriéndome, la tome y la lleve a la cocina, él me siguió.

-"Y Charlie?" pregunto Justin.

-"Esta arriba arreglándose ya debe estar por bajar" le conteste.

Justin, Emily y mi mama se dedicaron a terminar las distintas salsas para las fajitas y yo fui a buscar a mi padre.

Nos sentamos en el comedor a almorzar, Justin le explico a su hija como preparar las fajitas y la niña disfruto un montón preparándolas.

Cuando terminamos fue imposible hacer desistir a mi mama de que me dejara lavar los platos, hizo que Justin, Emily y yo nos fuéramos a la sala a esperarlos, él y Emily se sentaron en el sofá de dos puestos y yo en una de las poltronas, la niña se acostó en las piernas de su papá mientras él le acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera.

-"Tiene el cabello increíblemente oscuro" le dije en lo que Emily cerro sus ojitos intentando dormir, él la vio con cierta nostalgia.

-"Así lo tenía Samantha" me dijo "mi esposa" aclaró "me da dolor cortárselo"

-"Lo siento, no quise incomodarte" dije apenada.

-"No te preocupes, más bien me parece extraño que nunca me preguntes nada" dijo medio sonriendo.

-"No me gusta ser entrometida" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y escuchamos entonces el sutil ronquido de Emily, se había quedado dormida por completo, ambos nos vimos y reímos en silencio, él seguía acariciándole el cabello.

-"Conocí a Sammy en la escuela de medicina, ella estudiaba pediatría, me enamore de ella al verla, me costó mucho que me prestara atención" dijo riendo "pero lo logre"

-"Sammy quedo embarazada justo después de que nos casamos, estábamos aterrados, no teníamos planes de ser padres, pero cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que había nacido para traerla a ella al mundo" dijo sonriendo, a mí los ojos se me empezaron a empañar, y aunque no quería, no pude aguantarme de preguntarle.

-"Que sucedió con ella?" pregunte en un susurro.

-"Tenia guardia hasta muy tarde, y Emily era muy chiquita todavía y nos quitaba muchas horas de sueño, ese día yo me quede cuidando a Emily, Sammy salió tarde de la clínica y se quedo dormida al volante" no dijo nada mas, a mí se me deslizó una lagrima por la mejilla.

-"Lo siento mucho" dije, él respiro muy profundo pero su voz no se quebró.

-"Yo también" me contesto.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo unos segundos, quería preguntarle como lo había superado, pero no me creía capaz, así que pensé que sería mejor cambiar el tema, dije lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

-"El miércoles me voy a Nueva York" le dije, él me vio y se sorprendió, por lo menos había distraído sus pensamientos.

-"Te marchas?" pregunto, asentí, luego me corregí.

-"Solo voy a vender mis cosas, vuelvo el domingo siguiente" dije, el sonrió mas aliviado.

-"Y que vas a vender?" me pregunto.

-"Bueno voy a dejarle un poder a mi mejor amigo para que me ayude con la venta de mi departamento, pero voy a empacar mis cosas, para mudarme definitivo para acá"

-"Así que es un hecho que vivas aquí" dijo sonriente, asentí.

-"Sip" conteste.

-"Disculpa mi intromisión, pero como vas a poder empacar y arreglar todo en un par de días nada mas?"

-"Tengo que hacerlo" dije con convicción "conseguí el trabajo de camarera en la cafetería del malecón y empiezo el lunes, quiera o no tengo que terminar" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Quieres que te ayude?" me pregunto dudoso, lo vi frunciendo el ceño.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunte extrañada.

-"Si quieres puedo ir contigo" se ofreció "Soy fuerte y siempre son buenas un par de manos extras" reí asombrada.

-"No creo que sea buena idea" dije.

-"Bella no seas terca, puedo ayudarte y podremos empacar mucho más rápido que si te vas sola, yo corro con mis gastos" dijo como si estuviéramos hablando de ir por un café, en vez de atravesar el país en avión.

-"Tu trabajo?" pregunte.

-"Me deben vacaciones" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y Emily?" pregunte para hacerlo desistir "no puedes dejarla y no la puedes traer"

-"Le toca esta semana con los padres de Sammy, así que estoy libre" argumento.

-"No voy en viaje de placer, voy a trabajar duro"

-"Soy fuerte"

No tenia más argumentos, no conocía del todo a Justin, pero la verdad era que me daba terror llegar a Nueva York sola, no podía decirle a mi mama que me acompañara por que tenía que quedarse con papá así que cerré los ojos asentí.

-"Si consigues boleto puedes venir conmigo, me voy el miércoles a primera hora" dije, él asintió.

-"Nos vamos entonces el miércoles" me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**Jacob Pov:**

-"BELLA" grite en lo que la vi en el aeropuerto, se veía muchísimo mejor que cuando vine a dejarla hacia dos meses ya, ella me vio por entre la gente y salió corriendo con una súper sonrisa a mis brazos, la levante dándole una vuelta en el aire.

-"Jake!" dijo ella al momento que le di las vueltas, estábamos felices de vernos, la baje y la tome por las mejillas.

-"Estas lindísima" le dije "Como estas, Charlie? Renne?" pregunte por sus padres.

-"Bien, bien, todos muy bien Jake, Dios que bueno es verte!" dijo abrazándome de nuevo, bese su coronilla.

-"Cuéntame, Ángela? El bebe?" pregunto separándose de nuevo.

-"Perfectos, todavía no sabemos si es niño a niña, pero ambos están muy bien" conteste sonriente, entonces me fije que Bella no traía equipaje, solo su cartera.

-"Princesa y no trajiste nada?" le pregunte, ella se dio cuenta de algo y volteo preocupada hacia atrás, reí, la muy despistada había olvidado buscar su equipaje, pero cuando iba a decirle alguna burla vi que se alzo en puntillas y empezó a hacer señas con uno de sus brazos.

-"Justin!" grito, me quede de piedra, _Justin? _Quién demonios era ese? Un hombre de cabello largo, de un color raro, parecía rubio y a la vez pelirrojo vio a Bella y sonrió aliviado, venia con dos maletines uno colgado en cada brazo.

-"Te me perdiste" dijo cuando nos alcanzo, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y le hablaba a Bella con cariño, de que demonios me perdí?

-"Lo lamento, es que vi a Jake y salí corriendo" dijo Bella riendo, entonces nos presento.

-"Justin, él es mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, Jacob el es un nuevo amigo Justin Santo"

Ambos nos estrechamos de manos, aunque yo estaba todavía en shock.

-"Encantado" dijo al estrechar mi mano "no sabía que venían a buscarnos" dijo.

-"Bueno en realidad, venía a buscar a Bella, no tenía idea de que venía acompañada" dije y aunque no quería sonar grosero, creo que no lo logre, porque Bella me vio recriminándome.

-"Me costó mucho convencerla de que la acompañara, por eso no te debe haber dicho nada, fue algo de última hora" dijo demasiado sonriente, sacudí la cabeza.

-"Vamos, tenemos el tiempo contado" dije encaminándolos al estacionamiento, nos subimos a mi camión y emprendí la marcha, tenía que preguntarle a Bella quién demonios era este Justin? No podía creer que tuviera algo con él, ella había quedado tan destruida con Edward que me costaba creer que lo hubiera remplazado tan rápido.

Entramos a la ciudad y Bella empezó a morder su labio, reí al verla.

-"Te vas a abrir el labio" le dije en lo que me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, ella se dio cuenta y rió también.

-"No puedo evitar estar nerviosa" contesto, Justin estaba hablando por teléfono y no nos prestaba atención.

-"Este quién es?" pregunte en un susurro, mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

Bella me vio y subió una de sus cejas.

-"Ya te lo dije, un amigo, él le hacia las terapias a papá" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me extraño aun mas.

-"Y porque demonios te acompaño?" pregunte igual en voz baja pero alterado, el tipito este había terminado de hablar y tranco el celular hablándole a Bella, que aprovecho la distracción para no contestarme.

-"Emily te manda un beso" le dijo.

-"Que linda" contesto Bella "le dices que yo también la próxima vez sí?"

-"Por supuesto" contesto el rubio, ahora estaba más enredado, quien carajos era Emily?

Pero aunque quería bombardear a Bella a preguntas, no pude, los deje en el apartamento de Bella, diciéndoles que los vendría a buscarlos mañana, tenia que ir a trabajar en el bar y antes quería pasar por la casa a llevarle unas medicinas a Ángela y a darle un beso a mi flaca.

-"Ángela?" llame al llegar a la casa, y dejar la bolsa con suplementos de hierro en la mesa de la cocina, ella salio a mi vista, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros y una blusita de maternidad blanca con letras rosas que decía _Sexy Mon _ al nivel de la pancita, nos habíamos reído mucho cuando la vimos en la tienda y se la compre, el mensaje de la camisa tenía mucha razón, le sonreí enormemente mientras me la modelaba.

-"Que tal me queda?" me pregunto.

-"Hermosa mi flaca" le conteste yendo a darle un beso tierno en los labios.

Al separarnos ella frunció sus labios, pase mi pulgar por ellos estirándolos de nuevo.

-"Que paso?" pregunte sonriendo.

-"No deberías seguir llamándome flaca, me veo enorme" dijo reí con ganas lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-"Ángela, apenas tienes 3 meses de embarazo, y no te vez enorme te vez hermosa, divina" dije abrazándola "eh increíblemente deseable, mi flaca hermosa" le dije, ella cambio su humor y dejo que siguiera elogiándola, rió en mis brazos y me dejo besarla en los labios, fui llevándola a la habitación, en la puerta ella se detuvo.

-"Tienes que ir a trabajar" me dijo, resoplé, pero vi el reloj de la encimera, sonreí y apreté un poco su cintura, ella entrelazo sus manos en mi cuello.

-"Tenemos tiempo" conteste, sentí sus labios sonreír en lo que volví a posar los míos en los suyos.

-"Jake" me llamo Ángela, ella estaba aun acostada en la cama con una sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo, yo venia saliendo de la ducha.

-"Que paso flaca?" le pregunte secándome el cabello con una toalla.

-"Estaba pensando algo" me dijo penosa, me fui al closet a sacar algo de ropa.

-"Que pensabas?" pregunte.

-"No vamos a decirle a tus padres del bebe?" pregunto apenada, ya le había contado la historia de mi madrastra a Ángela, a ella le impresiono mucho que Victoria hubiera hecho lo que hizo, por eso me impresiono que lo sacara ahora a relucir, imaginaba que no quería que estuviera cerca de aquella mujer, me voltee a verla, ya me había puesto los pantalones negros y me estaba colocando la correa.

-"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso, creí que estábamos de acuerdo, no quiero ver a esa mujer, Ángela" le dije realmente serio.

-"No te molestes ok?" dijo levantando las palmas de sus manos, se incorporo sentándose y tomo su bata de dormir que estaba recostada a los pies de la cama, se la colocó cubriéndose el cuerpo y fue a mi encuentro, me tomo las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-"Escúchame si?" me pidió, no conteste.

-"Es tu padre, tu madre, son tus hermanas" dijo "esa mujer no importa, no te puede hacer daño, vamos a ir juntos, tienen que saberlo lobito" me dijo realmente preocupada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"No quiero" dije apretándole las manos "no podemos nada mas llamarlos? O mandarles un correo?" le pregunte cerrando los ojos.

-"Jake" dijo ella en tono conciliador "es tu hijo"

Ella tenía razón, pero yo no quería, ella supo como hacer para que no pudiera negarme, coloco una mano en mi mejilla, se alzo al momento que me incline, me beso cortamente en los labios, luego susurro.

-"Hazlo por mi, si?"

Resople resignado.

-"No es justo, sabes como controlarme" le dije uniendo nuestras frentes.

-"Es un si?" pregunto emocionada.

-"Te emocionas por ir a ver a mis padres, va hacer una tortura, flaca" le dije hablando enserio.

-"No seas pesimista, nos va a ir muy bien" dijo sonriendo hermosa, asentí, todo por esa sonrisa, aunque todo significara abrir mi vida pasada, una vida de la que estaba tratando de huir hacia ya muchos años.

**Bella Pov:**

Ya estábamos casi listos, era viernes y mi apartamento parecía otro, habíamos empacado absolutamente todo, en cajas, vendí la gran mayoría de los electrodomésticos a los mismos vecinos que al saber que me iba a mudar fueron a ver que tenia de bueno.

Había hecho unos cuantos dólares que me caían realmente bien, el resto de mis cosas personales las habíamos metido en cajas, la ropa me la llevaba y mis libros y diarios, el resto lo desecharía.

Justin se había portado de maravilla, había sido una excelente idea que viniera conmigo, me ayudo muchísimo con las cosas pesadas, Jake no estaba aquí tan seguido y lo entendía, pero Justin me ayudo en lugar de Jake.

De hecho se quedo solo en el apartamento cuando ayer salí con Jake a acomodar el asunto del poder para que me vendiera el apartamento y terminara de cancelar el préstamo en el banco, para cuando llegue a mi casa después de todas las vueltas encontré irreconocible mi departamento, el vecino de arriba se había interesado en mi sofá y mi comedor y se lo llevo mientras no estuve, Justin aprovecho para terminar de empacar otras cosas que había seleccionado y encontré mi sala llena de cajas.

Para el viernes solo quedaba un total de 4 cajas que eran las que me llevaría a California, todo lo demás excluyendo el equipaje de ambos, estaba fuera de mi departamento.

-"Dos años de vida en 4 cajas" dije al verlas, Justin rió a mi lado.

-"No seas exagerada, esas 4 cajas fue con lo que te quisiste quedar, tu vida es mucho mas que eso" le sonreí.

-"Lista?" me pregunto, asentí, hoy iríamos a cenar con Jake y Ángela, quería verla y aparte era una despedida mas apropiada que un simple aventón al aeropuerto.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante Tex Mex, Ángela tenia antojo de costillitas, cuando la vi me alegre un montón, la pancita se le notaba ya y ella era tan flaca que se veía tierna con el embarazo, nos abrazamos con mucho cariño, le presente a Justin al que saludo igual de fraternal, Jake me dio un beso y estrecho manos con Justin y entramos al restaurante.

-"Yo voy a pedir de una vez, muero de hambre" dijo Ángela, todos reímos.

Ella y Jake pidieron las costillas, Justin se decidió por pollo con champiñones y yo por una ensalada, no tenía tanta hambre, reímos conversando de los antojos de Ángela y de las correderas de Jacob a media noche para buscarle helado de caramelo con Sirope de manzana.

Justin le hizo algunas preguntas a Ángela por su embarazo, les explico que era doctor y aunque era traumatólogo, siempre velaba por la salud de las embarazadas.

Comimos y conversamos sobre todo del embarazo de Ángela, Justin explico mas o menos sus primeros meses como padre a los cuales ambos, Jake y Ángela prestaron bastante atención, yo estaba contenta, estaba, podría decirse feliz, la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando entrar a una pareja, aunque en toda la noche no había levantado la vista a la puerta, algo hizo que levantara el rostro.

Entro un hombre increíblemente alto y bastante fuerte, de cabello negro muy corto, venia con una sonrisa complacida, escoltando a una mujer hermosa y exuberante, rubia y alta, aunque no tanto como su acompañante.

Emmet y Rose entraron al mismo restaurante donde me encontraba, Jacob estaba sentado frente a mi y se fijo en mi rostro, volteo inmediatamente a ver de quien se trataba, Justin y Ángela hicieron lo mismo.

-"Quienes son?" me pregunto Justin a mi lado.

-"Amigos" dije sacudiendo la cabeza, él subió sus cejas.

-"Por tu expresión no parece, estas temblando" me dijo.

No conteste Emmet volteo a ver a los visitantes del lugar y paso su vista por mi mesa, inmediatamente regreso su vista a mi, me vio y abrió sus ojos de mas, codeo a Rose que volteo al segundo hacia mi mesa, me vio y tuvo la misma reacción de Emmet, yo sonreí tímidamente temiendo ser una descarada por conocerla, ella me respondió la sonrisa, subió sus dedos saludándome, repetí el gesto.

Ellos empezaron a caminar en mi dirección, mi mesa se había quedado en silencio, Rose llego tomada de manos con Emmet.

-"Bella, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí" dijo.

-"Hola Rose" dije "Hola Emmet" este solo me asintió.

-"Ehhh" dije apenada "ellos son unos amigos, Jacob, Ángela y Justin" dije señalándolos "chicos ellos son Rose y Emmet" dije presentándolos Jacob y Justin se colocaron parcialmente de pie para estrechar manos con Rose al igual que con Emmet, Ángela también los saludo, pero se quedo sentada como yo.

Jacob y Rose ya se conocían, pero era mejor que pareciera que no.

-"Que haces por aquí?" me pregunto Rose, todo esto era muy incomodo

-"Cenando" dije "y tu? Estos no son tus lugares favoritos" dije sorprendida, ella rió por mi comentario.

-"Es cierto, pero a Emmet le encantan las hamburguesas de aquí y las ensaladas no son malas" también sonreí, Emmet le coloco una mano en el codo.

-"Vamos Rose" ella asintió.

-"Bueno verte Bella" dijo.

-"Igual, cuídate" conteste

Emmet se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin decir palabra, ambos se fueron y nos dejaron en un silencio sepulcral a los 4 de la mesa.

-"Ok eso fue incomodo" dijo Jake

-"Te parece?" pregunto Justin irónico, con una sonrisa en los labios, dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Déjame adivinar" dijo colocando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, voltee a verlo extrañada.

-"Salias con el chico, ella era tu mejor amiga y de una manera u otra, ahora ella esta con él, acerté?"

Muy a mi pesar reí.

-"Solo acertaste de que ella era mi mejor amiga, nunca tuve nada con Emmet" le conteste.

-"Entonces con quien?" pregunto.

Sorprendentemente pude contestar sin titubear.

-"Con Edward, el primo de ella y el mejor amigo de él"

-"Hummm" dijo Justin frunciendo los labios.

-"Incomodo" dijo recostándose del espaldar.

-"Incomodo" conteste dándole la razón.

A Rose y Emmet los sentaron alejados de nosotros, pero podía verlos, a los 5 minutos Rose se levanto al baño, me hizo señas con la cabeza, me excuse con mis acompañantes y fui al baño de damas.

Cuando entre ella estaba recostada en los lavamanos.

-"Hola" dije

-"Hola" dijo medio sonriéndome "Pensé que habías desaparecido" me dijo "trate de localizarte"

-"Me desaparecí" confirmé "solo regrese a finiquitar unos asuntos, me vuelvo a ir mañana" dije.

-"Puedo saber a donde?" pregunto, negué.

-"Preferiría que nadie supiera" dije, ella asintió entendiéndome.

-"Rose…" la llame, ella me vio a los ojos, y pregunte algo que no era lo que pensaba en realidad "Como esta Alice?" pregunte.

-"Bien" dijo con una sonrisa "Muy bien en realidad, puedes creer que entro en la universidad?" dijo sonriente, imite su sonrisa "va a estudiar periodismo"

-"Wow!" dije impresionada "que bueno!"

-"Si" dijo "Aunque la decisión de estudiar eso se la debemos a Jasper" dijo la mire realmente sorprendida, la mandíbula se me cayo al suelo.

-"Jasper?" pregunte asombrada "Jasper Phelps?"

-"El mismo" dijo riendo "A estado frecuentándola desde la vez que nos llevo a casa, mis tíos andan atacados por que es bastante mayor para Alice, al pobre le han puesto cualquier cantidad de restricciones, pero las a cumplido al pie de la letra, parece que esta realmente interesado en Alice y ella anda derretida" dijo con la sonrisa aun dibujada en los labios, yo reía igual que ella.

-"No puedo creerlo!" dije riendo.

-"Si por lo menos las cosas no terminaron mal para todos" dijo y mi estado de animo cambio por completo "Pareces bien" me dijo "lo estas?"

-"Si" dije "solo un poco, pero si"

-"Me alegro, el chico que estaba contigo se ve buena gente" dijo refiriéndose a Justin.

-"Lo es, pero solo es un amigo, mas bien una tabla de salvación" dije "no tengo ni quiero tener nada con él"

-"Te entiendo" me contesto.

No me aguante.

-"Y él?" pregunte susurrando "Como esta él?" Rose no necesito que le especificara de quien hablaba.

-"Según Alice, esta mejor, esta saliendo con una chica" dijo y mi estomago se encogió, me trague el nudo de mi garganta, asentí.

-"Que bueno" dije.

-"Si pero Alice dice que no van a ninguna parte" caí en cuenta de algo.

-"Alice dice?" le pregunte, ella frunció un poco su boca.

-"No me habla" dijo.

-"Por que?" pregunte asombrada.

-"Creyó que yo sabia lo tuyo" dijo, cerré los ojos sintiéndome terriblemente mal.

-"Lo siento, pero le explicaste? Le dijiste que no era así?"

Ella negó.

-"Es mejor así, si le explico corro el riesgo de que Alice le cuente su parte, ella ha querido decírselo desde el principio y me ha costado un montón hacer que desista, Edward me va a perdonar, es solo cuestión de tiempo" me dijo, se estaba sacrificando por su prima, Rose era noble.

-"Lo lamento tanto" dije con voz quebrada "lo lamento por todo" dije refiriéndome a absolutamente todo lo que nos había pasado por mi culpa, ella asintió.

-"No te preocupes" dijo "por lo menos las cosas no salieron tan mal"

Subí mis cejas.

A los segundos hablo, con una sonrisa renovada en los labios.

-"Estoy a punto de terminar mi libro!" dijo emocionada

-"En serio?" le pregunte "Tan rápido!"

-"Yo soy así, en lo que tengo la idea en la cabeza no hay quien me detenga, hoy me levante de la computadora por que creo, que si no lo hacia, Emmet hubiese terminado conmigo" dijo riendo.

-"Estas ya serio con él?" pregunte, ella asintió sonriendo.

-"Me alegro" conteste sinceramente.

-"Puedes creer que me dejaba notitas puestas en la computadora pidiéndome ir a cenar?" dijo riendo.

-"Que tierno" conteste.

-"Si pero de verdad estaba en la cúspide de la historia y no podía prestarle atención, todos los días encontraba un detalle en el escritorio, hasta me coloco pétalos de rosas rodeando la laptop" dijo riendo distraída, sonreí con ella, nosotras siempre hablábamos así cuando estudiábamos juntas, extrañaba mi amistad con Rose.

-"Y como hizo para que salieras hoy?" pregunte continuando la conversación.

-"Se planto en mi silla y amenazo con lanzar mi computadora por la ventana" dijo riendo.

Ambas reímos entonces.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Ambas volteamos a la puerta.

-"Rose ya llego la comida" dijo Emmet tras la puerta.

-"Ya voy oso" contesto ella, se polveo la nariz un poco y antes de abrir la puerta volteo a verme.

-"Me gustaría enviarte una copia del libro cuando este listo, como hago?"

Lo pensé un segundo.

-"Tienes donde anotar?" pregunte, ella asintió y saco de su pequeño bolso una libreta y un lápiz, escribí un numero telefónico.

-"Este es el numero de Jacob, dáselo a él, él me lo hará llegar" dije, ella asintió y guardo la libreta de nuevo, dio un paso tímido hacia mi y me abrazo.

-"Cuídate Bella" me dijo.

-"Adiós Rosalie" dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ella salio primero que yo, para cuando lo hice solo estaba Justin esperándome, me senté preocupada.

-"Y Jake?" pregunte.

-"Tuvo que llevarse a Ángela, se empezó a sentir mal" me dijo.

-"Pero, que le dio?" pregunte asustada.

-"Nada del otro mundo, las costillitas le cayeron mal, gajes del embarazo" dijo, asumí que si él siendo medico decía que era normal no tenia por que preocuparme mucho.

-"Jake dijo que nos pasaría buscando mañana temprano para llevarnos al aeropuerto, quieres comer algo mas o nos vamos?" me pregunto sin siquiera preguntar por mi ausencia.

-"Mejor vámonos" dije, quería dormir un poco, nos levantamos ya que la cuenta ya había sido cancelada, Justin me escolto a la salida, no voltee a ver a Rose, una vez en la calle tomamos un taxi.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Justin había dormido las pasadas dos noches en el sofá, pero ya lo había vendido y eso lo dejaba sin tener donde dormir, cuando iba a decirle algo, él me interrumpió.

-"Bella, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo con el ceño fruncido, lo vi extrañada.

-"Claro" dije.

-"A que te dedicabas aquí en Nueva York?" pregunto, me tense quedándome de una sola pieza, por que tenia que preguntar eso?

Pero me recordé a mi misma el desastre que paso la ultima vez que lo oculte, sin embargo antes de contestar le pregunte.

-"Por que quieres saber?"

-"La verdad me da mucha curiosidad, nadie tiene una caja llena de pelucas" dijo riendo, sonreí también, pero al momento respire profundo y cerré los ojos.

-"Era bailarina exótica" dije, abrí los ojos con temor, él me veía fijamente.

-"Ok, eso no me lo esperaba" dijo y se sentó en una de las cajas "en serio?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, solo asentí.

Pareció pensarlo unos minutos, luego me hablo de nuevo.

-"Con eso pagabas las terapias?" volví a asentir.

-"Cuando no tuviste que pagar mas, lo dejaste?" volví a asentir, no había pasado exactamente pero no iba a entrar en detalles.

-"Tus padres lo saben?" negué muy seguido.

-"No! Por dios no puedes decirles!" le dije suplicante.

-"Tranquila, no lo haré" dijo levantándose enseñándome las palmas de sus manos.

-"Ellos morirían si se enteran, no puedes decirles" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Tranquila" me dijo tomándome por los brazos "No fue malo lo que hiciste, sobre todo por tus motivos, eres admirable jovencita" me dijo haciéndome sentir una niñita por como me había dicho.

-"Te parece admirable ser prostituta?" dije separándome de él.

-"Tu no eres prostituta" dijo siguiéndome con la mirada, reí irónica, él movió una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco su cartera, empezó a contar la plata, lo vi horrorizada.

-"Que haces?"

-"Quiero demostrarte algo" dijo, saco un fajo de billetes y me los ofreció "Aquí hay setecientos dólares, son tuyos si te acuestas conmigo ahora" abrí mis ojos de mas y retrocedí sintiéndome terriblemente mal y ofendida, no me dio chance de gritarle que se fuera, no me dio oportunidad de darle una cachetada, él asintió como dándose la razón y volvió a guardar el dinero en su cartera y en su bolsillo, yo aun estaba en shock.

-"Viste?" dijo "una prostituta, no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, hubiera tomado el dinero y se hubiera acostado conmigo, tu te ofendiste y con razón, te ofrezco mis disculpas y prometo jamás volverlo hacer, pero tenias que darte cuenta, que no eres una de ellas"

No le pedí que se fuera, pero no le hable, me fui para mi cuarto y tranque la puerta con seguro, me importaba muy poco como dormía.

Al día siguiente Jake nos llevo al aeropuerto y estuvo con nosotros hasta que hubo que pasar a inmigración, lo abrace por mucho, mucho rato diciéndole que lo quería muchísimo y que lo extrañaría mas, él me dejo abrazarlo y me abrazo de vuelta diciéndome que tenia que regresar para cuando naciera el bebe, asentí diciéndole que si tenia el tiempo, podía contar conmigo.

Justin y Jacob estrecharon manos y entonces Jake se fue, dejándonos en el aeropuerto solos, yo seguía sin hablarle a Justin, seguía molesta con él, aunque me hizo pensar en su argumento, no fue la mejor manera de hacérmelo entender.

El vuelo fue tranquilo y antes de que lo pensara ya estaba en la camioneta de Justin camino a mi casa, mi mama salio a recibirme con una sonrisa y nos ayudo a bajar el equipaje, Justin acepto una limonada y después dijo que tenia que buscar a Emily, lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-"Voy a llevar a Emily a la playa mas tarde, si quieres acércate" me dijo cuando lo estaba despidiendo.

-"No creo" le dije, él asintió y se retiro, montándose en la camioneta, toco la bocina una vez a modo de despedida.

Entre a la casa, mi papa estaba tomando una siesta, mi mamá me ayudo a desempacar, para cuando hubimos terminado ya era plena tarde, cerca de las 4 mi papá despertó y me cayo a preguntas de mi viaje, merendamos juntos, para cuando terminamos, salí de mi casa, me despedí de mis padres, tome el auto y me fui al malecón.

Justin estaba ahí, con Emily y Rufus, no estaban jugando, estaban sentados en la arena frente al mar, Emily estaba sentadita entre las piernas de su papá recostada en su pecho, él la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, camine en silencio hasta sentarme a su lado, Justin levanto la vista y al verme sonrió y me empujo levemente con el hombro, Emily se dio cuenta y se levanto a saludarme.

-"Jugamos con Rufus?" me pregunto extendiéndome la pelota.

-"Ve tu primero princesa, ya te alcanzo" ella asintió y salio corriendo con Rufus, Justin me hablo.

-"De verdad lo siento" dijo "me perdonas?"

-"Si, te perdono, gracias por acompañarme" le dije, él paso un brazos por mis hombros y beso mi cabello.

-"De nada" dijo, luego me soltó y me pregunto divertido "en verdad no se te ocurrió acostarte conmigo?" pregunto intrigado.

-"No hubieses tenido el dinero suficiente" dije riendo, él rió conmigo y se coloco de pie, me extendió una mano y me ayudo a incorporarme, yo me fui con Emily, mientras él y Rufus jugaban a atraparnos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33:**

**La Sorpresa de la Flaca:**

**Jacob Pov:**

Yo hacia todo por la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado en este momento, pero _esto_ era demasiado, habíamos llegado a Seattle, le había avisado solamente a mi hermana Rachel que venía, ella estaba realmente sorprendida, pero me hablo con cariño, me dijo que habían muchas sorpresas, a lo que le conteste que yo iba con algunas también, no le dije a ella y evidentemente nadie sabia que iba con Ángela y que ella estaba esperando un hijo mío, respire profundo recostando la cabeza del espaldar, como me había dejado meter en esto?

Sentí la leve caricia de Ángela en mi mejilla.

-"Calma, todo va a estar bien" me dijo sonriendo, le tome la mano y se la bese, no conteste, ella rió a mi lado.

-"Nunca imagine que algo pudiera atemorizarte" dijo divertida "siempre te considere un súper héroe, en realidad, mí súper héroe" dijo aun divertida, me incline y la bese en los labios.

-"No estoy asustado" le dije, ella rió.

-"Mentiroso"

-"No lo estoy" le dije "solo estoy preocupado por ti y por el bebe, me da miedo que te alteren y les pase algo" ella palmeo mi mejilla.

-"Yo voy a estar bien, aunque no lo creas me se defender, además no me altero fácilmente"

En eso ella tenía razón, pero, ella no conocía a Victoria, ella podía llegar a ser una real arpía, y me daba terror que hiciera sentir mal a Ángela de algún modo.

El conductor nos indico que llegamos, había decidido primero visitar a mi madre, ella vivía en un condominio de jubilados, ella no era vieja para vivir en un lugar así, pero después del divorcio, decidió vivir una vida tranquila, lejos de las fiestas y las reuniones de los Black, así que se instalo en este lugar.

Era un sitio muy tranquilo, donde vivían personas solas, que ya no trabajaban y se dedicaban a pasar su vejez sembrando y cultivando flores, seguía insistiendo, no era para tanto, mi mama no era tan vieja para vivir aquí, pero lo que si era, era terca.

Ángela vio impresionada el lugar en lo que entramos, le sonreí apenado, pero ella tenía expresión divertida en el rostro, para ella, esto era un viaje de vacaciones, sacudí la cabeza.

-"Buenas tardes" salude en la recepción "Mercedes Black?" pregunte.

-"Hace muchos años deje de ser Black" dijo una voz familiar a mis espaldas, me voltee a ver entonces a mi madre.

Mercedes era una mujer robusta, buena representante de nuestras raíces indias, el cabello era negro y muy liso, siempre lo llevaba suelto y vestía de colores muy alegres, ahora por ejemplo llevaba un vestido de fondo negro con grandes flores azules, rojas y purpuras, estaba parada a mis espaldas, se veía que me estaba esperando, Rachel debió avisarle después de todo.

-"Hola mamá" dije desde donde me encontraba, me alegraba mucho de verla y aparte de eso verla tan bien, pero a la vez me sentía culpable de lo que le sucedió a mi familia, por eso me había ido 5 años atrás.

Ella camino hacia mí y me abrió los brazos.

-"Solo, Hola mama? No me vas a dar un abrazo siquiera?" pregunto sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta y me acerque, ella cerro sus brazos a mi espalda y me dijo con voz contenida.

-"Que bueno verte hijo" un nudo se apodero de mi garganta

-"También me alegro mama" le conteste.

-"Ejem" dijo una vocecita a mi lado, me separe de mi mama y le dije.

-"Quiero que conozcas a alguien" le dije, la tome de la mano y la lleve frente a Ángela.

-"Mama, Ángela, Ángela mi madre, Mercedes" las presente, mi mamá le estrecho la mano sonriente.

-"Sabia que una mujer estaba detrás de esto, Jake jamás hubiese regresado si no se lo hubiese pedido una mujer" Ángela la vio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-"Encantada de conocerla Sra." Le dijo mientras yo colocaba los ojos en blanco, entonces mi mamá reparo en el estado de Ángela, se retiro dos pasos y vio asombrada la pansa de Ángela

-"Estas?" pregunto señalándola, Ángela asintió sonriendo, mi mama volteo a verme, preguntándome mudamente si tenía algo que ver con ese bebe, asentí.

-"Lamento que te enteres así" le dije "pero si, vas a ser abuela de nuevo" le di la noticia, mi mamá aplaudió feliz y abrazo a Ángela que la recibió riendo.

-"Te acabas de ganar el lugar de mi persona favorita en el mundo" le dijo "hiciste que Jake regresara y me vas a hacer abuela! Ya saben que es? Cuanto tiempo tienes?" pregunto interesada. Yo resople riendo, mi mamá era un caso, Ángela le contesto emocionada.

-"No se ha dejado ver todavía, así que no sabemos, además el médico dice que todavía es pronto, tengo 3 meses" le contesto.

-"Tiene razón! Todavía es pronto!" dijo igual de feliz, mi mama tomo entonces de la mano a Ángela adentrándola al conjunto de casas, empezó a decirle los mil y unos concejos de lo que debía y no debía hacer, Ángela volteo a verme sonriéndome mientras se encogía de hombros, yo sacudí mi cabeza y le pedí al señor de la recepción que por favor guardara nuestro equipaje, él fue muy amable recibiéndolo, y luego apresure el paso para seguir a mi madre y a mi novia.

Pasamos prácticamente toda la tarde con mi mamá, esta parte de la salida había resultado de maravilla, mi mama estaba feliz de verme y de saber que iba a ser abuela de nuevo, le pidió encarecidamente a Ángela que tuviera una niña, no tenía nada contra los varones pero todos sus nietos eran varones y le encantaría que el mío fuera niña, Ángela estaba encantada con mi madre.

Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y debíamos ir a chequearnos en el hotel, mi mama nos acompaño a la recepción del condominio y se despidió de nosotros con un beso, me dijo que si no venía a traerle el bebe, ella iría a verme, me gustara o no, que iba a voltear a Nueva York para encontrarme, reí y la abrace, diciéndole que yo mismo la vendría a buscar, ella palmeo mi mejilla y se despidió de nosotros mientras subíamos a un taxi.

-"Esto salió muy bien" me dijo Ángela frunciendo un poco sus labios en una mueca divertida "no te parece?" pregunto un poquito angustiada por mí, le sonreí y me incline besándola en los labios.

-"Salió muy bien" le conteste "me alegra haber visto a mi mamá, gracias" le dije, ella me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y me beso feliz en los labios.

-"De nada lobito, viste?, es bueno que me hagas caso de vez en cuando"

Solo reí en respuesta, la parte de este viaje que me preocupaba menos, era el ver a mi mamá, al igual que ver a mis hermanas y a mis sobrinos, pero ahora vendría la parte que no quería, ver a mi padre y a _su_ _mujer._

El taxi llego al hotel donde había reservado, no era para nada lujoso, más bien era sencillo, pero nos ofrecía hospedaje con desayuno incluido, Ángela estaba encantada, no había borrado La sonrisa de su rostro desde que nos habíamos subido al avión, ella estaba divinamente de vacaciones.

Una vez en la habitación, ella entro a ducharse, no la quise acompañar, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, mañana estaría en casa de mi padre, mañana vería el resto de mi familia.

Y la vería a ella.

Cerré los ojos y recode la primera vez que la vi.

Victoria era una mujer exótica y exuberante, alta entre las mujeres, pero más baja que yo, tenía un cuerpo escultural que haría a cualquier hombre babear y a cualquier mujer odiarla, su cabello era rojo como el fuego ardiente y rizado, acunando un rostro demasiado sensual para ser cierto.

Yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio cuando la vi por primera vez, ella discutía con un hombre, su novio del momento, el hombre se puso violento y fui a ayudarla, cuando el hombre se fue dejándola tranquila le ofrecí mi ayuda, estaba llorando, la ayude a limpiarse y la lleve a su casa, en agradecimiento me invito a almorzar al día siguiente.

Cuando nos vimos ese día, pensé que había conocido a la mujer de mi vida, era demasiado hermosa para ser cierta, estaba vestida para matar de un infarto a todos los hombres de la ciudad, desde ese día, fuimos inseparables, nos sumergimos en una relación enfermiza, y controladora, pensé que estaba en el paraíso y que con ella solo me podían pasar cosas buenas.

Me equivoque, y de qué manera.

Las manos alrededor de mi cintura me despertaron de mi ensueño, Ángela había salido de la ducha y me estaba diciendo algo, acaricie sus brazos un poco.

-"Que decías amor?" le pregunte.

-"Que en que pensabas? Estas distraído, con la mirada perdida en la ventana" me voltee encarándola.

-"No pensaba en nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo" dije abrazándola, pegándola un poco a mi pecho.

-"Lobito ya, deja de angustiarte, cuantas veces debo decirte que todo saldrá bien?" pregunto sonriéndome, no cambie mi actitud.

-"Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, no me vas a poder quitar la preocupación que cargo encima" le dije dándole un toque en la frente.

-"Quieres apostar?" me pregunto subiendo una de sus cejas, la vi sorprendido, pero no me dejo argumentar nada, con las mismas que hablo se coloco en puntillas y me beso en los labios halándome el cabello.

Últimamente las hormonas de Ángela estaban disparadas en que moría por estar conmigo, el doctor me dijo que eso cambiaria, que llegaría un momento en el que no iba a querer ni tocarme, así que mas me valía aprovechar.

Deje los problemas y las preocupaciones para mañana, mientras le hacía el amor, a la mujer que amaba, a la madre de mi hijo.

-"listo?" me pregunto Ángela colocándome una mano en la pierna, el taxi se había detenido al frente de la que fue mi casa.

Fije mi vista en ella y asentí sonriendo.

-"Si, salgamos de esto de una vez" me baje del auto al mismo tiempo que ella, espero a que me colocara a su lado y tomados de las manos subimos las escaleras grises del frente de mi casa. Era temprano, cerca de las 10 de la mañana, prefería salir de esto de una vez, mañana para esta hora estaríamos de regreso a Nueva York, eso era lo que me alentaba, solo tenia que soportar 24 horas mas, eso era todo.

Ángela se veía muy seria, muy elegante, había elegido un vestido blanco muy angelical con sutiles flores azules en el, quería verse bonita, ella sabia que mi familia era dinerada, pero no sabia que tanto, al terminar de subir las escaleras ella aliso su vestido con sus manos, me vio nerviosa y me pregunto.

-"Me veo bien?" reí un poco.

-"Te vez hermosa" ella me sonrió nerviosa.

Antes de tocar la puerta, abrieron, pensé que abriría Gonzalo, el mayordomo de toda la vida, pero, no tenía idea de quien era el hombre que estaba tras la puerta.

-"Si, buenos días" dijo demasiado educado.

-"Buscamos a Rachel Black" dije, el hombre asintió y nos dejo pasar, me quede impresionado, mi casa no era ni la sombra de lo que había dejado.

Estaba decorada rarísima con estatuas de cristal y lámparas tifanys que mi papá odiaba, el hombre nos guió hasta la sala y casi estallo en carcajadas en lo que vi un cuadro GIGANTE de Victoria en la pared posterior de la sala, estaba acostada en un sofá con un vestido blanco, la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus codos, y el cabello cayendo desordenado por su rostro.

Ángela la vio y subió sus cejas.

-"Ella es Victoria?" me pregunto "ella estuvo contigo?" pregunto señalándola.

-"Hey flaca no lo digas así, sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no te molestes conmigo si?" le dije preocupado, esto era uno de mis grandes temores, que Ángela pudiera sentir celos por Victoria, pero mi flaca me sorprendió riendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Y yo me preocupaba por verme bien" dijo riendo mientras detallaba la pintura "ni en mis mejores días con Madame" dijo, volteo a verme y aun sonriendo me dijo "cariño te salve del atolladero, esa mujer tiene pinta de todo menos de decente" dijo subiendo una ceja, entonces reí con ella y la abrace.

-"Tienes razón, menos mal te encontré" le di un beso corto en los labios, pero sentimos ruido a nuestras espaldas, nos separamos y Ángela me tomo de la mano.

-"Jake?" pregunto una voz que reconocía, era mi hermana Rachel, "Jacob?" pregunto una voz muy parecida, pero un poco mas aguda, me sorprendí, era Rebecca, estaba aquí en casa también?

Antes de contestar salieron ambas a mi vista, les sonreí a mis mellizas favoritas, como les decía siempre, Ángela me soltó la mano y me empujo levemente hacia ellas, di un paso tímido, mis hermanas estaban llorando pero sus sonrisas eran enormes.

-"Jackie!" gritaron a la vez, camine los pocos pasos que me separaban de ellas y las abrace a ambas, ellas era mucho mas pequeñas que yo, aunque eran un año mayores, reí levantándolas a ambas del suelo.

-"Como están?" pregunte saludándolas, ellas limpiaron sus lagrimas y sonrieron asintiendo, parecía que veía un reflejo, no eran exactamente iguales, solo por que vestían de colores diferentes y Rebecca tenia el cabello un poco mas corto que Rachel.

Me voltee entonces para presentarles a Ángela que nos veía con ojos brillantes, ambas reaccionaron igual que mi mama, felices con ella por que me había hecho venir y felices al ver que estaba embarazada.

La tensión bajo bastante, mis hermanas nos llevaron a rastras al patio de la casa, preguntándonos un sinfín de detalles, en el patio, bajo una mesa con un toldo cubriendo el sol, estaba mi papa.

Ambos nos quedamos de pie, uno frente al otro, yo me sentía culpable por haber traído a la casa a la mujer que había destruido a mi familia y él se sentía culpable por haberme quitado a la mujer, mis hermanas se colocaron tras de él empujándolo hacia mi, Ángela hizo lo mismo conmigo, simplemente estire mi mano.

-"Bueno verte papá" dije a modo de saludo.

-"Hijo, cuanto tiempo" fue lo que dijo, Ángela volvió a empujarme y muy a mi pesar lo abrace, ambos teníamos culpas, lo mejor era compensar las suyas con las mías.

Mi papa me abrazo con fuerza y a mi se me aguaron los ojos, empuje las lagrimas de vuelta, él me tomo por uno de mis hombros.

-"Jacob" dijo como si no existieran palabras para decir todo lo que nos teníamos pendientes "lo siento hijo" me dijo con ojos rojos, yo asentí en respuesta.

-"Yo también papá"

La parte incomoda de la situación paso, mi papá se puso feliz al conocer a Ángela como había sucedido con el resto de los integrantes de la familia, incluidos mis sobrinos, Jim y Eliot que estaban jugando futbol en el patio cuando llegamos, ambos me recordaron, aunque cuando me fui tenían 5 años, ahora era jovencitos de 10, me quede impresionado de lo altos que eran, mis cuñados no estaban, mis hermanas me dijeron que no les gustaba venir a casa de mi padre, aparte de la ausencia de ellos, la estábamos pasando realmente bien, todos deseaban que Ángela y yo tuviéramos una niña para que fuera la princesa de la casa, riendo y viendo a mi familia unida llegue a preguntarme entonces, por que me había alejado tanto de ellos, por que había pospuesto este encuentro por tanto tiempo.

La respuesta a mis preguntas no llego sino hasta que cayó la tarde.

En un Audi descapotable con la música a todo volumen llego al garaje de la casa una bomba fatal, Victoria se bajo del auto y se deslizo sus lentes oscuros dejándolos a mitad de su nariz, subió sus cejas al fijarse de la comitiva que estaba en la casa, apreté con fuerza los brazos de mi silla.

Victoria camino contoneando las caderas hasta donde nos encontrábamos, se quito los lentes por completo.

-"Billy, no sabia que tendríamos visitas" dijo a modo de saludo.

-"Ellos no son visitas Vicky, son mis hijos" contesto mi padre.

Victoria volteo sus ojos como diciendo que tenia razón, mis hermanas me habían contado que casi no venían donde papá precisamente por Victoria, y que había venido hoy para facilitar el encuentro entre nosotros dos.

Victoria no había reparado en mi presencia, vio con cara molesta a Jim y a Eliot que jugaban cerca de nosotros con una pelota, luego paso su vista a los restos de integrantes que ocupaban la mesa, vio con el ceño fruncido a Ángela que la veía muy seria, luego paso su vista a mi, abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Jake?" pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula "Eres tu Jaco?" (Eso se pronuncia _yaco_)

-"Victoria" dije en tono parco a modo de saludo, ella rio dramatizando, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-"Esto si es una sorpresa!" dijo riendo sarcástica "Nunca pensé verte en MI casa" dijo haciendo énfasis en el _**mi**_

-"Vinimos a casa de mi padre" dije corrigiéndola "A visitarlo, no a verte a ti" toda la mesa estaba en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de ambos.

-"Vinimos?" pregunto subiendo una ceja, entonces poso su vista en Ángela "no viniste solo?" dijo déspota.

-"No, no vino solo" contesto Ángela en mi lugar "vino conmigo, encantada, Ángela Weber" dijo extendiendo su mano educadamente, Victoria la vio como si su mano estuviera cubierta de pústulas, sorpresivamente Ángela rió y retiro su mano, antes de que Victoria levantara la de ella, entonces mis hermanas intervinieron.

-"¡Jim! Eliot!" Grito Rebecca, "despídanse de su abuelo, nos vamos!"

-"Becca te vas por mi?" pregunto Victoria dramática con una mano en el pecho.

-"Exactamente madrastra, exactamente" dijo sin ocultar su resentimiento, Victoria se tenso de tal manera por como la llamo, que casi me reí.

Los niños se despidieron de mi papá, de Ángela y de mi con abrazos, me coloque de pie ofreciéndole una mano a Ángela.

-"Ángela, mejor nos vamos también" le dije, ella asintió y se levanto tomando mi mano, Victoria se dio cuenta del estado de Ángela y casi palideció al verla, mi papa parecía un cero a la izquierda, no hacia, ni decía nada, estaba embelezado con Victoria como desde la primera vez que la traje a casa, y ella seguía enamorada de la plata de los Black como desde aquel mismo día, lastimosamente eran tal para cual, mi papá pagaba el precio de tener a semejante mujer a su lado y Victoria se calaba a mi papá para poder disfrutar del dinero con el que nunca había soñado, ambos eran patéticos, pero solo sentía pena por mi padre.

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa, dejando a la _feliz_ pareja en el jardín, los ánimos volvieron a ser más soportables.

-"No la soporto!" dijo Becca

-"Somos dos hermanita" le contesto Rachel tomando sus abrigos.

-"Creo que los 4 no la soportamos" dijo Ángela, yo solo reí.

-"Esa mujer no vale la pena, es una arpía, que atrapo a mi padre, pero no va a ser lo mismo con nosotros, así que cálmense si?"

Mis hermanas sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, que los que nos produjo fue gracia, nos despedimos de ellas y salimos a la puerta principal, ambas me abrasaron pidiéndome que por favor no me perdiera de nuevo, se los asegure mientras se montaban en el auto, llame a un taxi para que nos fuera a buscar, mis hermanas habían venido en un solo auto y no cabíamos todos, aparte no quería que se desviaran, ellas arrancaron dejándonos solos en la entrada, Ángela volteo a verme con ojos preocupados.

-"Que paso?" le pregunte.

-"Necesito ir al baño" dijo realmente apenada, reí por su cara.

-"Ve" le dije señalando las escaleras "vamos, yo te digo donde esta" ella asintió muchas veces seguidas, reí de nuevo dándole un beso y subimos las escaleras nuevamente, entonces la lleve al servicio que estaba en el fondo de la sala. Me quede solo, camine hasta la propia sala, viendo los retratos, aunque casi todos habían sido reemplazados por retratos de Victoria, había uno arriba de la chimenea en el que estábamos todos los hijos Black, mis hermanas a cada uno de mis lados, mientras yo sostenía en brazos a Jim y Eliot que tenían alrededor de 5 meses de edad, entre ellos apenas habían unos días de separación, sonreí viendo la foto.

-"Ejem" una mujer aclaro su garganta, apreté las manos en puños, esa voz no era de Ángela.

-"Pensé que ya se habían ido" dijo Victoria a mis espaldas, me voltee lentamente.

-"Ya nos vamos, Ángela necesitaba ir un momento al baño" dije con dientes apretados.

Victoria entro y se coloco a mi lado viendo la foto con mis hermanas, yo me separe algunos pasos.

-"Esa es la única foto que Billy no me deje quitar" dijo viendo el retrato con rabia, yo no conteste y me aleje de ella manteniendo una distancia prudencial, Victoria no comento nada de mi separación pero evidentemente se dio cuenta.

-"Felicidades" me dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Reí divertido, no conteste.

-"Estas seguro que es tuyo?" pregunto aun en su monologo, refiriéndose a mi bebe, ni siquiera me iba a molestar, esta mujer iba a hacer lo que fuera por sacarme de mis casillas, reí sacudiendo mi cabeza y me deje caer en uno de los muebles.

-"Vete, seguramente mi papá te esta esperando" le dije sin prestarle atención.

-"Nunca me vas a perdonar que te cambie por tu padre?" me pregunto con voz derrotada, voltee a verla incrédulo subiendo mis cejas, esta mujer tenia problemas.

-"Victoria, tu no me cambiaste por mi padre, me cambiaste por el dinero de él" le aclare, ella sacudió una de sus manos.

-"Palabras mas, palabras menos" dijo.

-"Vete si?" le dije levantándome del sofá "Ángela debe venir en cualquier momento y no quiero que te encuentre aquí" le dije, entonces ella cambio su postura y empezó a acercarse como un depredador asechando su presa, di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Esta es mi casa" contesto acercándose mas "puedo estar donde quiera" dijo sus ojos estaban mas oscuros que nunca, tramaba algo y no era nada bueno, volví a retroceder.

-"Sigue repitiendo que es tu casa, a lo mejor en algún momento te convences de que es verdad" le dije, ese comentario la molesto bastante.

-"No te la des de inteligente conmigo Jaco, los saque a todos de aquí, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, esta casa es mía, la fortuna de tu papá también" dijo sacando las garras.

-"Quédatela, no me interesa un solo céntimo, todo para no estar siquiera cerca de ti"

-"Eso no me decías antes" dijo cambiando su actitud, acercándoseme mas, volví a retroceder.

-"Aléjate" le dije.

-"Me vas a decir que no recuerdas?" Me dijo demasiado seductora, "por que yo si recuerdo como te gustaba estar cerca" choque con uno de los muebles en mi espalda sin poder retroceder mas, ella se coloco frente a mi y paso su dedo índice por mi pecho "te gustaba estar cerquita de mi" dijo frunciendo su boca, tome la mano y se la aparte con fuerza.

-"Suéltame, En tu mísera vida te me vuelvas a acercar" le dije empujándola hacia atrás, no aplique mucha fuerza, si no, la hubiera tumbado.

-"Tu me amabas Jaco, morías por mi!" me dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-"Eso no era amor, era un deseo enfermizo" le dije iracundo "una vez me aleje de ti y encontré el verdadero amor te olvide así de fácil" dije tronando mis dedos "no significaste nada Victoria, no eres nada"

-"Tu a mi no me hablas así" dijo apretando los dientes, alzó su mano para abofetearme, le tome la mano a mitad de camino.

-"Lobito que sucede?" dijo la voz de Ángela, estaba viéndome de frente desde la entrada de la sala, Victoria estaba de espaldas a ella, yo la solté y ella paso su mano por la comisura de su ojo secándolo un poco, luego me vio y subió sus cejas, cambiando por completo de actitud, me asuste de repente, había herido el orgullo de Victoria, y ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Centre mi atención en Ángela era mejor salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-"Vámonos flaca, ya deben haber venido por nosotros"

Bordee a Victoria y fui a tomarla de la mano, Ángela aparto delicadamente su mano antes de que pudiera tomarla.

-"Que pasa?" pregunto viéndome, luego vio a Victoria.

Victoria rió sarcástica, le devolvió la mirada a Ángela con desprecio

-"Que? tienes miedo de que te robe a Jacob mujercita?" dijo, me coloque frente a Ángela

-"No te permito que le hables así!" le dije furioso, no iba a permitir que la alterara, Ángela me toco por el brazo y me calme por completo, ella intento apartarme para colocarse a mi lado, la vi extrañado.

-"Tranquilo mi amor" me dijo demasiado calmada, yo no salía de mi asombro, Ángela me adelanto y se coloco frente a Victoria.

-"Miedo de que me robes a Jacob?" dijo subiendo sus cejas con una mueca de estar sumamente extrañada "no puedes robarme algo que nuca fue tuyo" continuo, yo me voltee a verla asombrado.

-"Yo conozco muy bien a las de tu clase" continuo hablándole mi flaca con exagerada calma, "podrás manipular a los hombres a tu antojo, pero yo conozco tu juego, así que si sabes que te conviene, no te acerques ni a Jacob, ni a nuestro hijo, lo tienes claro?"

Casi palidecí, yo nunca había visto a Ángela en ese plan, quería inmiscuirme, pero a quien iba a defender?, Ángela estaba muy bien.

-"Tu eres la que no sabe con quien se mete" contesto Victoria altanera "si yo lo quiero" dijo señalándome por la barbilla "lo tengo, tu" dijo y la vio de arriba abajo despectiva "no te puedes comparar conmigo"

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo" contesto Ángela "y si sé con quien me estoy metiendo, me canse de pelear con tipas como tu en Nueva York, así que quédate donde estas y no te nos acerques entiendes?"

Ángela tenia una actitud seria y decidida, no alzaba el tono de su voz, pero hablaba con tanta dureza que hasta a mi me tenia sorprendido, al igual que Victoria que no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de mi flaca, estaba fuera de si, estaba casi seguro que nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla, pero encontró en Ángela un rival muy superior.

-"Tienes el tupé de insultarme en mi casa?" le dijo Victoria con una actitud altanera, aunque se veía en sus ojos que estaba sorprendida.

-"Esta no es tu casa, recuérdalo, podrás tenerla disfrazada como si fueras la dueña de un burdel con tu fotos vulgares por todas partes, pero esta casa es de los Black, de los hijos de Bill y de sus nietos, incluido este" dijo pasándose la mano por la barriga "no creo que a Billy le guste que alteren a su nuera embarazada, y menos el día que se reconcilió con su hijo"

-"Como te atreves a amenazarme!" dijo Victoria adelantándose demasiado, me moví para interponerme, pero Ángela tomo la mano de Victoria en lo que se alzó.

-"Suéltame mujercita!" le dijo Victoria iracunda, yo coloque una mano sobre la de Ángela.

-"Flaca, vámonos" le dije conciliador, no quería que se alterara, ella volteo a verme y cerro sus ojos un segundo asintiendo.

-"Esta bien vamos" me dijo sonriéndome, era increíble no estaba alterada, le soltó la mano a Victoria que no podía controlar la ira, mi flaca dio media vuelta, me sonrió.

-"Vámonos, llévame a donde quieras" me dijo.

-"Jaco te va a dejar! El solo me amo a mi!" le grito Victoria con la voz temblando de la furia y las lagrimas.

Ángela se volteo y rió irónica en su cara.

-"Das lastima" le dijo, Victoria volvió a acercarse, pero Ángela fue mas rápida y levanto la mano primero, el golpe sonó tan fuerte que pasaron 2 segundos antes de que pudiera entender que había sucedido, Ángela seguía de pie a mi lado, por eso sabia que no tenia por que alterarme, en cambio Victoria estaba en el suelo, sentada, con cara de asombro, se pasaba la mano por la mejilla que estaba tornándose de color rojo.

Dentro de mi asombro escuche una bocina afuera, el taxi había llegado, tome de la mano a Ángela y la lleve a la puerta, dejando a Victoria en la mitad de la sala aun sin saber como reaccionar, yo estaba preocupado y a la vez asombrado de la fuerza de mi flaca, ella me dejo escoltarla al auto y abrirle la puerta, subí tras ella y le dije al conductor donde debíamos ir, Ángela no dijo palabra en el trayecto, veía fijamente por la ventana y yo la veía fijamente a ella, buscaba un indicio de alteración en su cuerpo, pero no encontré nada, solo fruncía su boca a cada rato.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos, en la habitación, ella tomo la hielera.

-"Voy por un poco de hielo" me dijo hablando muy sumisa y bajito, le quite la hielera de las manos.

-"Yo voy" le dije, ella asintió y me aparto el rostro, se lo alcé con una de mis manos "flaca, tenemos que hablar" le dije, ella asintió con ojitos derrotados.

Fui a buscar el hielo y regrese rápido, cuando la vi estaba sentada en la cama abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha repetidamente, así que el hielo era para su mano, tome un paño de manos, le coloque hielo y se lo ofrecí, ella agradeció con una sonrisa y lo coloco sobre su mano con una mueca de dolor, me agache frente a ella.

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte, ella me vio asombrada.

-"Si" dijo bajito "por que?" el sorprendido fui yo.

-"Como que porque!" pregunte alterado, me coloque de pie caminando por la habitación "Ángela, te alteraste demasiado, por que te pelaste con Victoria? No debiste, en tu estado no es bueno, y si algo te pasa? Y si el bebe se altera? Que hago yo si algo te pasa?" le dije asustado.

-"Tienes que cuidarte mas, por eso no quería venir!, esa mujer no vale la pena, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por molestarnos, lo que nunca pensé es que te pelearas con ella, pensé que tendrías miedo de enfrentarla"

-"Miedo?" pregunto extrañada "por que iba a tenerle miedo?" dijo casi divertida, no podía entender la actitud de Ángela, me tome el cabello con ambas manos.

-"Ella es mala" dije, Ángela se encogió de hombros, iba a argumentar pero ella me interrumpió.

-"Jacob!" me llamo para que me detuviera "que es lo que te molesto?" pregunto "que le diera una cachetada? Ella me había ofendido y se había metido conmigo, como querías que no reaccionara? Como iba a quedarme sin hacer nada?"

-"Estas embarazada" le dije obstinado.

-"Embarazada, no lisiada" dijo "estoy bien lobito" se coloco de pie y se paro frente a mi, me tomo una mano y la coloco en su vientre, "estamos bien" dijo, yo cerré mis ojos y la abrace.

-"Me da terror que algo pueda pasarte, no vuelvas a hacer eso si?" pregunte angustiado "déjame a mi encargarme del trabajo físico" ella rió en mi pecho, se separo para poder vernos a los ojos.

-"Jamás dañarías a una mujer" me dijo divertida "no esta en tu naturaleza"

-"Se supone que en la tuya tampoco, como siendo tan flaca y tierna te pusiste así?" ella rió mas alto.

-"Lobito, tu sabes de que mundo vengo, no me gusta la violencia, pero me se defender" se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

Reí ya mas calmado.

-"Fue todo un espectáculo verla en el suelo, su cara era un poema" dije riendo, Ángela frunció su ceño y los labios.

-"Eso le paso por meterse con lo que no es suyo" dijo molesta, la vi divertido.

-"A si?" le pregunte "y según tu de quien soy?" le pregunte subiendo muchas veces mis cejas, pase mis brazos a su espalda pegándola mas a mi, ella paso su cabello tras la oreja.

-"Solo mío" me dijo dándome un toque en la nariz, me agache y bese dulcemente sus labios.

-"Solo tuyo" le dije, ella entrelazo sus manos en mi cuello y nos consumimos en un beso mas profundo, le guié entonces a la cama, habíamos pasado por mucha tensión hacia unas horas y ambos conocíamos el remedio perfecto para aligerarnos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

**Manuscrito:**

**Seis meses más tarde.**

**Edward Pov:**

Había salido de la oficina, había escuchado a Emmet decir que iría con Rose al cine, así que decidí ir a casa de mis padres para hacerles una visita.

Pero el destino me jugo una mala pasada, mi prima estaba ahí, de hecho ella me abrió la puerta con una súper sonrisa, imagino que era para Emmet ya que cuando nos vimos ambos cambiamos de expresión, Rose se aparto y me dejo pasar.

-"Mis padres?" pregunte sin saludarla.

-"No están" contesto.

-"Alice?"

-"Salio con ellos" la vi extrañada, ella volteo sus ojos "Jasper los invito a cenar a todos"

Sabia muy poco de este Jasper, nunca lo había visto, bueno, no personalmente, él era el hijo de un diputado y próximo senador, estaba _visitando _a Alice, mis padres no andaban muy contentos con el asunto, él hombre en cuestión le llevaba sus buenos 7 años a Alice que tan solo era una adolescente todavía, pero eso no me extraño, los había invitado a todos?

-"Y por qué nadie me dijo?" pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No se, a lo mejor por que nunca estas" dijo sarcástica.

-"Sigues en esa actitud conmigo?" le pregunte cruzándome de brazos, ella me imito.

-"Aun sigues molesto por algo que no hice?" preguntó batiendo su cabello, respire profundo.

-"Ya no estoy molesto contigo" le dije, ella abrió sus ojos de mas, pero bajo la guardia un poco, sin embargo se quedo muda, yo continué.

-"De hecho" dije un poco apenado "He tratado de hacer esto hace mucho tiempo ya, pero por una cosa u otra, no venia" respire profundo y cerré los ojos un segundo "lo siento prima, lamento haberte involucrado con sus mentiras, debí haber sabido que jamás me jugarías sucio"

Rose se quedo en silencio.

-"Wow" dijo al rato "eso no me lo esperaba" dijo caminando de nuevo al sofá.

-"Que esperabas entonces?" le pregunte.

-"Gritos, insultos, lagrimas y aceptación, eso era mas o menos lo que me esperaba" reí dejándome caer a su lado.

-"No en vano eres dramaturga, como te gusta un drama" le dije burlándome, ella rió también y me estiro una mano.

-"Familia de nuevo?" pregunto, le tome la mano y la hale abrazándola.

-"Por siempre prima, por siempre" nos separamos y éramos los mismos de siempre, como si los últimos meses no hubiesen existido siquiera.

-"Te tengo noticias" dijo al rato apoye el codo del espaldar del sofá y a su vez de mi rostro para prestarle atención.

-"Que será?" pregunte.

-"Me voy para Francia en unos días" casi me atraganto al escucharla.

-"Te vas?" pregunte asombrado "pero ida, ida?" pregunte para saber si se iba definitivo para allá, ella rió por lo alto y sacudió su cabeza negando, respire aliviado, me gustaba que viviera aquí.

-"Me voy por solo unos días" me dijo, la vi frunciendo el ceño, mi prima se traía algo entre manos, y estaba esperando que yo le preguntara.

-"Que vas a hacer solo unos días en Francia?"

-"Voy a entregar oficialmente el ultimo manuscrito" dijo muy emocionada "termine mi libro!"

La vi asombrado y realmente feliz.

-"No puedo creerte!" le dije incorporándome del sofá, ella se levanto también.

-"Felicidades!" le dije abrazándola, ella me abrazo feliz con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro, me separe de ella tomándola por los hombros.

-"Pero como? Como hiciste? La ultima vez que supe estabas trancadísima, como lo terminaste tan rápido?" pregunte intrigado, ella me explico aun sonriendo.

-"Bueno, si le preguntas a Luce, mi editora, te dirá que me demoré 2 meses más de lo acordado, pero lo que necesitaba era una idea, algo con lo que empezar, en lo que lo conseguí, no hubo quien me detuviera" dijo riendo, la abrace de nuevo.

-"Que feliz me hace saber que lo terminaste, oye!" dije viéndola a los ojos "Donde esta mi copia?" pregunte, ella rió y se separo de mi caminando a una de las vitrinas de la casa, habían varios libros envueltos de regalo, ella tomo el tercero.

-"Este es el tuyo" dijo extendiéndomelo, fui a tomarlo y lo aparto de mis manos.

-"Prométeme algo" me pidió, la vi extrañado.

-"Que?"

-"Léelo cuando regrese de Francia, si me prometes que lo leerás después que regrese, te lo doy, si no, se queda aquí hasta que yo vuelva" pidió aun manteniendo el libro alejado de mi mano, me extraño su petición, pero no me parecía imposible de cumplir, asentí en respuesta.

-"Prometido prima" le dije extendiendo mi mano "Dámelo, después va a ser complicado para vernos cuando regreses y todos en la familia lo van a leer antes que yo, y eso nunca"

Ella lo medito un segundo y finalmente me dio el libro, entonces el timbre sonó, ella termino de soltar el libro en mi mano y fue a abrir corriendo, seguramente había llegado Emmet, en el umbral de la puerta, antes de abrirla volteo a verme.

-"Es Emmet, quieres saludarlo?"

-"Sal de una vez con él prima, por mi no te preocupes, lo veo todos los días" le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella tomo su bolso y en la puerta volvió a dudar.

-"Quieres venir con nosotros?" reí por lo alto.

-"No!" Rose me saco la lengua, pero luego me lanzo un beso, me despedí de ella y salió de la casa para su cita con Emmet.

Yo me quede solo en la mitad de la gran sala, bufe, que patético me había vuelto, mi hermana en una cita, mis padres de chaperones y mi prima y mejor amigo en otra cita, la verdad era demasiado patético.

En efecto mi prima viajo la noche siguiente a Francia, dijo que regresaría a finales de la próxima, esa tarde fui a ver a Emmet, estaba seguro que necesitaba algún apoyo moral, toque la puerta y entre con dos vasos de whisky.

-"Tregua?" le pregunte extendiendo la bebida, él levanto la vista de la computadora y volteo los ojos al verme, coloque el trago en la mesa y me senté en la silla de visitante.

Emmet vio el trago por unos segundos y finalmente lo tomo, suspire aliviado, ya estábamos bien.

-"Hablaste con Rose?" le pregunte después de dar un sorbo a mi trago.

-"Si, llego hace un par de horas, esta bien, se iba a reunir con Luce en lo que se instalara en el hotel, quiere regresarse pronto" Luce era la editora de Rose.

-"Ustedes dos van bastante serios no?" pregunte, él dio un largo trago a la bebida, hizo una mueca y contesto.

-"Bastante Bro, tanto que da hasta miedo" reí por lo alto.

-"Tu?" me pregunto "Como vas tu? Mejor?"

-"Si" conteste sin dar muchos detalles "la bebida y el cigarro ayudan bastante" dije riendo, creo que Emmet estuvo apunto de lanzarme el vaso de whisky en la cara.

-"Hey, hey, calma, para compensar estoy haciendo mas ejercicio que nunca, parezco tu" le dije riendo, él frunció su boca.

-"No es excusa" dijo, puse mis ojos en blanco.

-"Ya se, ya se, en algún momento lo dejare, pero por ahora no"

**Bella Pov:**

Hoy había sido uno de esos días en donde todo te sale mal.

Lleve el pedido equivocado a mas de 5 de mis mesas, me olvide de una gaseosa de un niño que me grito en medio de la cafetería para que le trajera su refresco, Kate, mi jefa, me regaño diciéndome que no prestaba atención, aparte el aire acondicionado no funcionaba muy bien y me moría del calor.

Para cuando termine mi turno a eso de las 5 de la tarde estaba agotada, yo estaba acostumbrada a trabajar y caminar hasta las tantas de la noche, pero tenia años que no me sentía tan agotada, ya tenía algunos meses trabajando y todavía no me familiarizaba con el menú y los pedidos de los clientes de la cafetería.

Salí a la calle, la tarde era muy calurosa, me senté en las escaleras de la cafetería, estaba cansada y hacia demasiado calor para caminar hasta mi casa, me recosté con ojos cerrados en la baranda de la escalera, rogando que Kate no saliera a regañarme, solo necesitaba descansar 5 minutos antes de irme caminando.

Escuche un motor detenerse, y una puerta abriendo y cerrando.

-"Pareces enferma" me dijo una voz de hombre.

Reí.

-"No estoy enferma, solo cansada" le conteste a Justin abriendo mis ojos.

Él me sonrió y se me sentó al lado, me extendió un potecito de pastillas, lo tome extrañada.

-"Esto que es?" pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-"Suplemento vitamínico" me contesto "deberías tomarlo" le devolví el frasco.

-"Gracias pero no lo necesito" le dije.

-"De hecho" dijo apartándome la mano sin tomar el frasco "si lo necesitas" lo vi extrañada.

-"Tu empelo hace que gastes mucha energía y como a ti te gusta desmayarte, no esta de mas que tomes vitaminas"

Le saque la lengua.

-"Eso paso hace mucho" le dije, él rió y me hizo señas al frasquito en mi mano.

-"Tomate una todos los días en la mañana"

-"Ehhh gracias?" dije dudosa, no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, él me sonrió y me empujo levemente con el hombro.

-"Quieres que te lleve?" pregunto, sacudí la cabeza poniéndome de pie.

-"No hay necesidad, es cerca" le dije colocándome de pie.

-"Hace mucho sol, vente, yo te llevo" dijo, levantándose, me coloco sus manos en mis hombros y me llevo hasta su camioneta, me subí y al sentir el aire acondicionado no presente resistencia.

-"Como esta Emily?" pregunte en lo emprendió la marcha.

-"Bien, esta practicando para le recital del colegio, anda preocupada, dice que no sabe bailar"

-"De que es el recital?" pregunte interesada.

-"Ballet" contesto "están haciendo una versión del lago de los cisnes" lo vi emocionada

-"Amo ese recital!" dije, Justin simplemente rió mientras entrábamos a mi calle.

-"A ella le encanta también, pero dice que hay una rutina que le es muy difícil"

-"Ella no es muy chiquita para bailar algo tan complicado?" pregunte.

-"Si y no, no es la rutina completa del clásico lago de los cisnes, en el colegio hicieron una versión mas sencilla, así que no debe ser tan complicada, pero he intentado ayudarla y no me deja verla, dice que me quiere dar una sorpresa"

Sonreí por la cara de Justin, estaba frustrado por no poder ayudarla, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-"Oye, yo me sé la coreografía" dije él me vio con ojos muy abiertos, emocionado por que sabia que me iba a ofrecer, ya se estaba estacionando frente a mi casa, subí mis palmas para que no se emocionara de mas "ya va! Tengo años que no la hago, pero podría ayudarla, si ella quiere" le dije.

-"Estoy seguro que le encantaría! Cuando te la puedo traer?" reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Primero pregúntale a ella si quiere que la ayude si? de todas formas el domingo estoy libre, tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles en el correo, después de eso estoy libre, si ella quiere tráela"

-"Cuenta con ello" dijo emocionado.

Sacudí la cabeza riendo, esperaba acordarme de la parte que Emily presentaría, después de todo no quería quedar mal con ninguno de los dos.

Le ofrecí a Justin si quería tomarse algo y accedió, se bajo y entramos a la casa, me encontré una nota de mi mama diciendo que había ido con papá a ver el atardecer en la playa, que regresarían a tiempo para la cena, sonreí al leer la nota y fui a preparar un poco de te frío, Justin me hizo compañía.

-"Como va tu vida aquí en California?" me pregunto mientras agregaba hielo a los vasos.

-"Hasta ahora bien" conteste sonriendo "no me acostumbro todavía al calor, Nueva York no es tan caliente en esta época"

-"Ya te acostumbraras y ser mesonera?" pregunto, le entregue el vaso y fuimos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá.

-"Es estresante" le conteste riendo "no se como pueden hacer tantas cosas a la vez, hoy me equivoque en la mitad de los pedidos, Kate casi me mata" dije riendo, él rió conmigo.

-"Ella debe haber sido igual al principio, todo es cuestión de practica" me dijo alentándome, asentí tomando un poco del te.

-"Eso espero" coloque el vaso en la mesita del centro y distraídamente me pase las manos por una de mis piernas, me dolía bastante, Justin se intereso.

-"Que sucede?" pregunto.

-"Me dio un calambre temprano, todavía tengo la sensación de molestia en la pierna" le dije, aplicando un poco mas de fuerza.

-"Me permites?" pregunto dejando su vaso junto al mío en la mesa, lo vi asombrada "permíteme" dijo estirando su mano, tomo uno de mis tobillos y me subió la pierna, yo me senté terminando se subirlas al sofá, mi uniforme era un short de cuadros blancos y azul claro, con delantal de bolsillos blanco y camisa de mangas cortas de botones de los mismos colores que la falda.

Justin subió mis piernas y las coloco sobre las suyas, entonces tomo mi pierna derecha, la estiro un poco y empezó a masajear mi pantorrilla con movimientos circulares, me quede de piedra, no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto contacto físico con alguien. Justin se dio cuenta de mi actitud, rió por lo bajo.

-"Deja el susto" me dijo "solo te estoy haciendo una simple terapia, para relajarte los músculos, relájate" me dijo mientras siguió masajeando mis pantorrillas.

Aunque no quisiera y me encontrara un poco incomoda por la proximidad, empecé a sentirme mejor, y contra mi voluntad me relaje por completo recostándome mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá cerrando los ojos, mientras Justin seguía masajeándome las piernas, él quito mis zapatos y me masajeo los pies también, paso lo que se sintieron horas relajándome los músculos, Justin era un Dios con las manos, eran increíblemente suaves pero muy firmes a la vez, con razón decían que quien pudiera recibir sus terapias se recuperaría en segundos, de verdad sus manos eran mágicas.

Pero aunque todo esto fuera cierto, mi mente me traslado a la primera vez que estuve con Edward, él se empeño en aplicarme el que consideraba el mejor masaje de mi vida, me incorpore un poco del sofá sacándomelo de la cabeza, en vez de eso preferí hablar con Justin.

-"Siento que te estoy utilizando" dije en voz baja, me quede recostada en el sofá, solo sentí su risa.

-"Si te sientes mas cómoda puedo cobrarte" dijo, también reí en respuesta.

-"Con razón mi papá mejoro tanto" dije incorporándome un poco.

-"No hagas que me avergüence, Charlie le puso mucho empeño también" dijo un poco apenado, sonreí por su vergüenza, Justin era bastante humilde no le gustaba alardear, pero tenia con que hacerlo, lo acababa de comprobar, mis piernas parecían nuevas, me sentía capaz de correr un maratón sin que se me acalambraran.

Me senté derecha, fui a bajar mis piernas de su regazo y no me lo permitió, diciéndome que faltaba poco para terminar, deje que continuara.

-"Fuimos afortunados en ganarnos ese concurso" dije, él me vio extrañado, estaba en el empeine de mi pie izquierdo, con una mueca divertida en la boca me pregunto.

-"Que concurso?"

-"El del centro de terapias" dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"Bella en el centro de terapias no hacen concursos" dijo "de donde sacaste eso?"

-"Mi mama me lo dijo" conteste realmente extrañada "alguien dio una donación y pidió que le pagaran las terapias a algún paciente, hicieron el sorteo y mi papá gano" dije, cuando me escuche en voz alta, me pareció absurdo, por que iban a mandar a pagarle a un solo paciente?, sacudí la cabeza, Justin tomo esta vez mi pie derecho.

-"Bella, les dijeron mentiras, eso no es así, si alguien dona plata, no es al centro que se la da, es al paciente, y este le paga al centro"

"Quieres decir…" dije dejando las palabras en el aire.

-"Que alguien pago las terapias de tu padre, pensé que sabias, que estabas al tanto"

-"Para nada" dije pensativa "Pero quien?" pregunte, Justin se encogió de hombros.

-"Si no lo sabes tu" dijo sin tener idea, quien podría ser? Nadie de la gente que conocía sabia de las terapias de mi papa, solamente la Sra. Flowers y Jacob y ninguno de los dos tenia para cancelar las terapias, además no tenían por que hacerlo, seria entonces la policía de Forks? Pero si hubiesen sido ellos, nos habrían dicho.

-"Puedes averiguar quien fue?" le pregunte interesada a Justin, quería saberlo para agradecerle personalmente por salvar a mi familia.

Justin no tuvo chance de contestar, la puerta de mi casa se abrió llamándoos nuestra atención, dándole entrada a mis padres que venían riendo divertidos, yo baje mis piernas del regazo de Justin inmediatamente, mi papá entro y nos vio sorprendido, Justin se levanto del sofá con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"Hola Charlie, que bueno verte" dijo.

-"Justin" lo saludo papá "me buscabas?" pregunto.

-"No, tranquilo, estaba visitando a Bella" dijo como si eso fuera de lo mas normal, yo me levante y fui a saludarlos con un beso, mi mama en cambio estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Justin! Que bueno verte!" dijo saludándolo de un beso en la mejilla "cariño" me dijo a mi "te trajimos un poco de helado, vamos a servir un poco para ti y Justin" dijo encaminándose a la cocina, me dio cosita rechazarla, vi a Justin y el asintió, me fui entonces detrás de mi mamá que seguía con la súper sonrisa en los labios.

-"Como estuvo el trabajo hija?" me pregunto.

-"Bien madre, estuvo bien" conteste sin entrar en detalles.

-"Y te pusiste de acuerdo para verte con Justin o él vino solo?" pregunto abriendo el pote de helado mientras yo buscaba unos platos para servirlos.

-"Paso a buscarme, no se lo pedí" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Que maravilla, él es tan lindo" dijo, la pare en seco.

-"Ok, detente ahí, no te hagas películas mama" dije alerta, ella rió divertida.

-"Quien se esta haciendo películas?" pregunto con actitud inocente

-"No quiero nada con Justin mamá, es mas no quiero nada con nadie" dije, todavía mi corazón palpitaba por Edward, no me sentía capaz de querer a alguien mas.

-"Hija yo no te estoy diciendo que tengas algo con él, simplemente me parece lindo que tengas algún amigo, siempre estas muy sola, eso me angustia hija"

-"Pues no lo hagas, yo quiero estar así ok?"

Ella asintió como para no entrar en conflictos conmigo, salimos y mi papá conversaba con Justin, le extendí la copa de helado y nos sentamos a conversar, al terminar Justin dijo que tenía que marcharse, que debía buscar a Emily de la casa de una amiguita donde estaban practicando el recital

-"Voy a acerté caso y le preguntare a Emily si quiere que tu la ayudes, pero estoy segura que dirá que si, así que nos vemos el domingo"

Sonreí y asentí.

-"Esta bien, recuerda que tengo que ir al correo, Jacob me mando unos papeles y llegan ese día"

-"Perfecto, hagamos algo, vengo a buscarte, vamos a buscar los papeles, vamos por Emily y practicamos?"

-"Practicamos?" pregunte subiendo mis cejas.

-"No me voy a perder verlas a ambas en sus atuendos de Ballet" me dijo.

Reí por todo lo alto.

-"Anda, márchate, ya veremos si nos vez" le conteste, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y camino con paso ligero a su camioneta.

Fui directo a mi habitación, me di un baño y me acosté directo a dormir, quería descansar, cuando recosté mi cabeza de las almohadas, dije bajito.

-"Buenas noches ángel" respire profundo cerrando mis ojos, me había obligado a no olvidar a Edward, era horrible vivir con su ausencia, pero era peor el temor de olvidar su rostro, en mi mente dibuje su sonrisa, recordé como se veía su rostro sobre el mío, el ángulo que hacia su boca cuando me sonreía torcido.

Seria que alguna vez lo iba a pensar como un bonito recuerdo y no con la nostalgia y necesidad con la que lo hacía ahora?

Moria por sentir sus manos en mi piel, sus labios.

Entonces otra imagen se me presento en mis pensamientos.

Justin Santo.

Era un hombre dulce, simpático y realmente guapo, en estos meses nos habíamos hecho bastante amigos, cuando le conté a que me dedicaba no se molesto, claro, no lo había engañado como lo había hecho con Edward y Rose, pero Justin pudo haberme alejado de su vida, sobre todo de la de Emily, pensando que era una mala influencia y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a traérmela para que la ayudara con sus ensayo.

Mi mama estaba encantada con mi amistad con Justin, mi papá no, pero creo que no le gustaría ningún hombre para mí.

Me coloque de lado en mi cama apoyando mi rostro en mi mano.

-"Seria capaz de enamorarme de Justin?" me pregunte a mi misma, lo imagine, me estremecí de desagrado al pensarlo besarme, me recosté de nuevo en las almohadas.

-"El único que quiero es a mi ángel" dije.

Tome una almohada y me cubrí el rostro.

-"Pues me quedare sola por siempre!" dije pataleando malcriada, mientras amortiguaba el sonido de mi voz con la tela, cerré los ojos y me obligue a dormir, mañana tocaba trabajar.

**Edward Pov:**

Me moría de aburrimiento!

Emmet estaba trabajando hoy sábado, se iba a tomar unas vacaciones y quería dejar todo listo, mi prima no había llegado todavía, pensé en llamar a Alice para invitarla a un cine, pero imagine que o estaba muy ocupada con la universidad o estaba con Jasper, fruncí la boca, era imposible que no tuviera con quien irme a tomar un trago.

Sacudí la cabeza y me levante al bar de mi departamento, me serví un whisky y fui a ponerle hielo, camine hasta mi habitación, en la mesa vi un paquete de papel dorado de regalo, me acerque y tome el libro de Rose.

Ella me había pedido que no lo leyera hasta que regresara, y de verdad planeaba hacerle caso, pero me moría de aburrimiento, me encogí de hombros, que malo podía pasar si lo leía ahora?

Nada.

Me senté en mi cama y coloque mi trago en la mesa de noche, rompí la envoltura del libro.

Era el manuscrito, no estaba con la portada comercial, simplemente era una impresión de lo que Rose había escrito, abrí la primera hoja, me lo había dedicado.

_Para mi primo y mejor amigo:_

_Con los mejores deseos de que te guste y que entiendas como sucedieron las cosas, solo prométeme que lo leerás hasta el final, espero tu aprobación._

_Rosalie._

Me pareció rara semejante dedicatoria, que entienda? Que iba a entender?

Di un sorbo a mi trago y empecé a leer entonces.

La historia se trataba de una chica, reí, como podría ser de otra forma?

Empezaba contando la historia de una familia musulmana, la Hermana mayor, la protagonista de la historia, era hermosa pero con problemas serios de autoestima, su hermanito cae enfermo, y ella se siente en la necesidad de ayudar, se va a America para ayudar como fuera a su hermano.

Fruncí el ceño, esta historia me parecía familiar, continué la lectura y llego un momento en el que casi me da algo, la muchacha en cuestión, no tuvo suerte y su hermano empeoró, entonces se desespera y consigue un trabajo como acompañante.

Que diablos era esto! Cerré el libro y me levante de la cama.

Esto tenia que ser una broma, Rosalie había escrito la historia de Bella? habían cambios, la chica que describía no se parecía en nada a Bella, pero era ella!

Rosalie se había vuelto loca? Como demonios hacia eso? No podía con esto, era demasiado, tome de mi mesa de noche un cigarro.

Bella lo sabría? Me pregunte mientras expulsaba el humo, pero caí en cuenta de algo.

Habría en ese libro algo que yo no supiera?

Ese libro me contaría la parte que nunca adivine de Bella?

Me descubrí demasiado curioso de saber que mas ocultaban esas paginas, apague el cigarro y volví a sentarme en mi cama, tome el libro como si me fuera a morder y busque la página donde me había quedado.

Seguí leyendo y llego un momento en el que no me pude detener.

-"Emmet!" grite en lo que me atendió la llamada, estaba hiperquinetico, tenia que verla y ahora!

-"Edward? Que pasa loco, sabes que hora es?" me pregunto con voz de dormido, no me había fijado, vi mi reloj en la muñeca, eran las 2 de la mañana, había leído hasta tan tarde?

-"Emmet no importa, sabes como puedo comunicarme con Rose?" pregunte.

-"Para que?" me pregunto bostezando enormemente.

-"Emmet no importa, donde consigo a Rose?" pregunte alterado.

-"Su numero no tiene cobertura en Francia, hablo con ella por Internet, la llamo a las 7 de la mañana, en Francia es cerca de las 10" me explico.

-"Emmet, necesito hablar con ella"

-"Bro, si quieres conéctate a ver si esta, pero yo no….." dijo y no termino.

-"Emmet! Emmet!" lo llame, demonios! Se había quedado dormido, tranque el teléfono y me fui a prender la computadora, tenia que ver si estaba conectada.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras las páginas abrían, que me parecieron una eternidad, finalmente el Messenger abrió, suspire.

Mi prima estaba conectada.

La contacte y conecte la cámara.

-"Rosalie!" la llame, por el micrófono.

-"Edward?" pregunto con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, frunció el ceño y vio su reloj "primo allá es de madrugada todavía, que haces conectado a esta hora?"

Levante su manuscrito enseñándoselo por la cámara, ella volteo sus ojos.

-"Te dije que lo leyeras cuando regresara, yo sabia que no debía dártelo!" dijo furiosa "lo leíste?" pregunto.

-"Claro!" conteste como si fuera obvio "por que crees que te estoy contactando a esta hora? Puedes explicarme esto? Escribiste su historia?" pregunte incrédulo "ella lo sabe? Donde esta?" pregunte seguido.

-"Edward cálmate!" me dijo del otro lado de la comunicación, "quería que lo leyeras cuando yo estuviera allá, por que imagine que te pondrías así"

-"Rose, contéstame" le pedí, ella cerro sus ojos solo unos segundos, y luego me dijo.

-"No es al pie de la letra su historia, solo la tome de referencia, pero si, en cierto modo mi personaje principal esta basado en Bella"

Cerré los ojos, no podía creerlo.

-"Ella lo sabe?" abrí mis ojos viendo a Rose en mi pantalla, negó con la cabeza.

-"No, no lo sabe"

-"Tengo que ir a verla" dije, Rose me vio apenada, hizo una mueca con su boca.

-"Que?" le pregunte.

-"Ella no está allá" contesto, cerré mis ojos un segundo, Bella se había marchado?

-"Donde esta?" pregunte.

-"No lo se"

-"Rosalie! Donde esta?"

-"Solo se que se fue, cuando le pregunte no me quiso decir a donde"

Fruncí el ceño.

_-"Cuando le preguntaste?" _repetí.

-"La vi unos meses atrás" dijo.

-"Donde?"

-"En un restaurante mexicano, estaba con unos amigos, solo cruzamos unas pocas palabras"

-"Por que no me contaste?"

-"No me hablabas y no querías saber nada de ella" dijo apenada.

-"Se fue de Nueva York?"

-"Yo creo que si" contesto dudosa.

-"Para donde?"

-"Ya te dije que no se, se lo pregunte y me dijo que prefería no decirme" pero entonces capte que Rosalie tenía que enseñarle su libro a Bella, mi prima no iba a publicarlo sin la aprobación de Bella.

-"No le vas a enseñar tu libro?" le pregunte dudoso.

-"Si" dijo segura, "contacte a un amigo de ella que me dijo que se lo mandaría por correo" se mordió el labio, "no recuerdo como se llama, es alto y moreno, pero, Dios! Como se llamaba?" dijo tratando de acordarse, yo sabia quien era, no podía ser otro.

-"Jacob?" le pregunte, ella sonrió.

-"Si!" me contesto "ese mismo"

-"Prima debo irme" dije colocándome de pie, vi el reloj, si me apresuraba tendría tiempo.

-"Edward! Que vas a hacer?" me pregunto, no conteste.

-"Hablamos después prima" dije y cerré la laptop tome las llaves y baje al estacionamiento por el Mustang necesitaba llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Pensé que jamás iba a venir para acá de nuevo, no podía imaginarla a ella trabajando aquí, pero aquí estaba, precisamente para buscar alguna información que me diera con su paradero, me detuve frente al bar Golden, me baje del auto sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, camine con decisión hasta la puerta, Jacob no estaba ahí, saque los 150 dólares que pedían para entrar, y me abrieron la puerta sin decirme palabra, entre al bar y me fui directo a la barra, pedí otro whisky, me gire en la silla y vi bien el local.

En el centro había una pasarela, habían varias chicas bailando, era un espectáculo algo explícito, me fije que estaba dividido en dos, en un lado habían hombres que estaban viendo el espectáculo de la pasarela, los que estaban sentados del otro lado del local estaban en compañía con alguna de las mujeres, todas llevaban atuendos distintos, algunas muy descubiertas, algunas elegantes y otras simplemente vulgares.

En cual categoría trabajaba ella? Según el libro de Rose, era solo compañía, mi cerebro empezó a imaginarla, sonriéndole y bailando a totales extraños, sacudí la cabeza, no podía pensar en ello.

Entonces lo vi, Jacob Black estaba en una puerta que estaba al lado de la tarima, pude verlo por que una chica salia por ahí abriendo la puerta y lo vi detrás de ella, me levante caminando hasta dicha puerta.

Pero antes de llegar me tropecé con la chica que había salido.

-"Lo siento" le dije, cuando ella se volteo quede impávido, yo la conocía, y no era Bella.

Era la amiga de mi hermana, era Debie, Debie Stanley, ella me vio y pareció reconocerme, salió corriendo entre la multitud.

-"Espera!" grite tratando de alcanzarla, seria ella? O la había confundido.

-"Edward?" me preguntaron a mis espaldas, me voltee, Jacob me había escuchado.

-"Que demonios haces aquí?" me pregunto.

-"Donde esta Bella?" pregunte, él rió y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Perdón?" pregunto con expresión divertida en el rostro "Estas demente" dijo y se encamino al local, lo tome con fuerza por el brazo.

-"Donde esta?" le pregunte, él me sacudió con fuerza.

-"Que te hace pensar que lo se?" pregunto "aunque si lo supiera, no te lo diría ni muerto" completo.

-"Necesito verla" dije con dientes apretados.

-"Pues te quedaras necesitándolo" me dio la espalda caminando y lo tome de nuevo por el brazo, él fue muy rápido, me aplico una llave y me inmovilizo contra una pared, hizo presión con su brazo en mi cuello, no podía respirar.

-"No me toques y no te acerques a este lugar, no te permito que molestes mas a Bella" dijo con ojos desorbitados de rabia, levante una de mis rodillas y golpee su estomago, él aflojo su agarre.

-"No me voy hasta que me digas donde puedo encontrarla!" dije gritando, un hombre entro en nuestra discusión.

-"Jacob! Que demonios?" pregunto colocándose entre los dos.

-"Sal de aquí!" me dijo Jacob por encima del otro hombre, "Embry apártate" le dijo a este, furioso.

-"Si te ve Madame, te bota!" le dijo "sal de aquí y soluciona afuera" le dijo, Jacob lo pensó un segundo y asintió, entro por la puerta por donde lo había visto salir, lo seguí, el hombre que nos separo se coloco frente a mi.

-"Usted! Salga por la puerta principal, estos son los vestidores y no pueden entrar los clientes" me dijo señalándome la entrada del local, le di la espalda y camine hasta la puerta, salí y bordee el local, él estaba ahí.

-"Dime donde la puedo encontrar?" le pregunte.

-"Cuando te mueras, puede que te dejen verla de nuevo en el cielo" dijo en tono burlón.

-"Jacob, no me voy a ir hasta sacarte la información que sepas" le dije con propiedad, él rió sarcástico, abrió sus brazos y me dijo.

-"Inténtalo"

Ok, pensé, si debía sacarle la información a golpes, lo haría, me quite la chaqueta y la deje colgando en un árbol que estaba en el estacionamiento donde nos encontrábamos, Jacob cuadro sus hombros y estiro su cuello.

-"Vamos niño rico, cual es tu mejor golpe?" me pregunto ofreciéndome la mandíbula, cerré el puño con fuerza y lo golpee, Jacob trastabillo y sentí que casi se me fracturo la mano, Jacob se apoyo de un auto y movió la quijada en círculos, luego rió.

-"Esto va ser divertido" me dijo quitándose la camisa.

Empezamos a caminar en círculos viéndonos tratando de predecir el movimiento del otro, Jacob se adelanto e intente esquivarlo, no pude, me dio de lleno en el rostro y remato con un golpe en el estomago.

Caí en el suelo, sentí el sabor salado y caliente de mi sangre en mis labios, no tenia aire, intente incorporarme, no podía.

-"Vamos debilucho, apenas estoy empezando" dijo caminando a mi alrededor "nunca te voy a decir donde esta Bella" me dijo, voltee a verlo desde el suelo, así que él si sabia donde estaba.

-"Si sabes…. Don… Donde…. Esta?" pregunte sin aire.

-"Ohhh si, si se donde esta" dijo "pero nunca lo sabrás"

Eso me dio fuerzas, tenia que saber donde encontrarla, me apoye en mis rodillas y me coloque de pie.

-"Vienes por un segundo Round?" pregunto divertido, cerré los puños y pensé la mejor manera de golpearlo, lo logre, le di un golpe en el costado que hizo que se inclinara, levante una de mis rodillas y le di en la quijada, ahora el que estaba en el suelo era él.

-"Donde esta?" pregunte furioso, tomándome el costado con una de mis manos.

-"Primero muerto" dijo con voz adolorida, se coloco de pie, pero un auto entro al estacionamiento derrapando, era un taxi, el conductor se bajo.

-"Que alguno de ustedes llame a un tal Jacob Black y se lleve a esta mujer" dijo señalando al asiento trasero.

-"No me quiero meter en problemas y esa mujer no va a dar a luz en mi auto!" dijo, yo no entendía nada, Jacob dejo de prestarme atención y corrió al auto.

-"Ángela?" grito al verla "Amor que paso?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

**Tarde**

**Edward Pov:**

_**-"Ángela?" grito Jacob al verla "Amor que paso?"**_

Jacob tomo la chica en brazos angustiado, ella lo vio con ojos desorbitados de miedo.

-"Lobito" le dijo bajándose del auto con lagrimas en los ojos y un vientre demasiado grande, corrí olvidándome del dolor a ayudarlos.

-"Va a nacer, me duele horrible" le dijo la chica, apretando uno de los brazos de Jacob con fuerza.

-"Calma flaca, calma" le dijo Jacob con cara de terror.

El conductor se subió al taxi y arranco dejándonos a los 3 en el estacionamiento.

-"Tienes que llevarla al hospital" le dije, la chica se veía realmente adolorida.

-"Vamos" le dijo a la chica, ella siseo del dolor, Jacob la levanto en brazos, yo corrí tome su camisa y mi chaqueta y los seguí, Jacob tenia una camioneta bastante vieja.

-"Demonios las llaves están adentro!" grito.

-"Jake duele!" le dijo la chica con ojos cerrados.

-"Voy flaca, voy" dijo angustiado.

-"Jacob vente, yo tengo mi auto aquí" le dije apresurado, él lo pensó un segundo y asintió, corrimos al otro estacionamiento, él subió con la chica atrás y yo entre el puesto del conductor.

-"A que clínica?" pregunte encendiendo el auto, le lance la camisa para que se la colocara.

-"La que este más cerca, nuestra doctora está de vacaciones!" dijo alterado "Ángela todo va a estar bien flaca, respira si? dame la mano" le dijo demasiado angustiado, emprendí camino sin preguntarles nada mas.

Gracias a Dios había traído el Mustang, en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la clínica central, me baje corriendo tome una silla de ruedas mientras Jacob bajaba en brazos a la chica, vi a alguien conocido.

-"Stefanie!" grite cuando vi a la enfermera que siempre trabajaba con mi padre "Busca a mi padre ya!" le dije, Jacob entro corriendo al lado de la silla de ruedas.

Unas enfermeras se la llevaron a una sala de partos, no pudimos entrar, Jacob se quedo en la parte de afuera demasiado preocupado.

-"Edward?" me llamo mi padre, corrí a su encuentro "que demonios te paso en la cara?" me pregunto al verme.

-"Nada importante" dije restando importancia "papá acaba de entrar una chica dando a luz, Ángela" dije recordando el nombre que le había dicho Jacob "podrías ayudarla? Ver que todo salga bien?"

-"Quien es la chica?" pregunto.

-"Ángela Weber, mi mujer" dijo Jacob, "si usted puede entrar y decirme como esta se lo agradeceré eternamente, necesito que ambos estén bien, por favor" le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz llena de angustia, lo vi impresionado, este hombre se estaba muriendo por la mujer que había entrado a quirófano.

Mi papa vio lo mismo que yo.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, yo soy cardiólogo, pero entrare a quirófano para ayudarla, no te angusties"

Mi padre me vio asintiendo y entro a quirófano, dejándonos en la mitad del pasillo, Stefanie llego con unas gasas y alcohol en las manos, me senté en una camilla del pasillo y me curo los cortes que tenia en la ceja y la boca.

-"Jacob" lo llame con cautela una vez Stefanie termino conmigo, "deja que Stefanie te cure el rostro", él sacudió la cabeza, viendo con angustia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido su mujer y mi papá.

-"Jacob" volví a llamarlo colocándole una mano en el hombro, él volteo a verme, estaba muy preocupado "ella va a estar bien, tu hijo también, ven es aquí mismo donde te van a atender" le dije haciéndole señas a la camilla donde me habían atendido, él dio dos pasos y se sentó en la camilla cabizbajo, Stefanie empezó a atenderlo.

-"Se le adelanto" dijo Jacob, "el bebe nacería para el mes entrante" dijo con ojos cerrados hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Stefanie aplico un poco de antiséptico en la herida de su pómulo.

-"Las primerizas siempre se adelantan" contesto Stefanie "no te angusties muchacho, ella va a estar bien" le contesto segura, Jacob medio le sonrió.

Stefanie termino y se marcho, me senté en la camilla al lado de Jacob, recosté mi cabeza de la pared y cerré los ojos, estaba agotado, tenía casi 24 horas sin dormir y me dolía el cuerpo.

-"Que vas a tener?" le pregunte.

-"No lo sabemos" dijo "el bebe nunca se dejo ver y después mi flaca quiso que fuera sorpresa" contesto.

Había algo que me rondaba la cabeza, quizás más que la propia Bella, pensé que Jacob podría aclararme la duda.

-"Jacob, la chica que salió de los camerinos cuando te vi, la jovencita?"

-"Que pasa con ella?" pregunto.

-"Creo que la conozco" dije "se me pareció a una amiga de mi hermana"

Jacob resoplo y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

-"No seré yo el que te cuente eso" dijo, no entendí.

-"El que me cuente qué?" pregunte intrigado, "Esa niña en verdad es Debie? La amiga de mi hermana?" pregunte asombrado.

-"En el bar se llama Rubí" dijo "y si, es la amiga de tu hermana" completo.

No podía estar más confundido, pero lo estaba.

-"Como sabes tú que si es la amiga de mi hermana?" pregunte extrañado "Tu conoces a mi hermana?"

-"En realidad muy poco, la vi un par de veces y solo cruce 2 palabras con ella"

-"Jacob, no entiendo" le dije "por favor explícate"

-"Mira…" dijo volteando sus rostro para verme a los ojos "no se los detalles, pero Rubí, esa que tu llamas Debie, metió a tu hermana en el bar" me dijo y casi sufro un infarto, Alice? Jacob estaba loco?, pero no me dejo interrumpirlo, tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder seguirle la corriente "el día que fueron a practicar en el bar, Bella la vio, casi le dio algo y la ayudo a salirse" dijo.

Ahora no sabía por que estar más sorprendido.

-"Bella no lo sabía?" pregunte.

-"Por supuesto que no!, la pobre chica casi muere cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de tu hermana, se lanzo encima a la dueña del bar para salvar a tu hermana, no sé como salió airosa, pero ayudo a Alice que estaba demasiado asustada, su amiga la engaño y cuando se entero de donde la habían metido, la única que la ayudo fue Bella"

Me quede en Shock.

Eso era lo que le había pasado a Alice? Por eso había estado tan rebelde hacía unos meses? Por eso dejo de tratar a Debie de un momento a otro? y por eso volvió a cambiar su actitud por completo, siendo de nuevo la niña dulce que todos conocíamos?

No podía creerlo, si no podía imaginar a Bella ahí, menos podía hacerlo con mi hermana.

-"Por favor cuéntame con detalles" le pedí encarecidamente, me sentía terrible, aunque sabía que Alice no había llegado a nada, no dejaba de sentirme culpable, yo era su hermano mayor, tenía que protegerla, que hubiese sucedido entonces si Bella no hubiera trabajado ahí? Que habría sido de Alice si no hubiese encontrado a alguien quien la ayudara en ese momento?

Me estremecí de solo imaginarlo, Jacob continuó su relato.

-"Edward, ya te dije lo que sabía, el día que Bella vio a tu hermana, la enfrento, y le explico a que se dedicaban las mujeres en el bar, Bella me conto que Alice estaba realmente asustada, el día del estreno de tu hermana, Bella la escondió en su camerino y le busco trasporte para que la sacaran de ahí, Alice nunca llego a pisar el escenario del local" dijo, de repente me sentí en deuda con Bella.

-"Jane y Rubí le aseguraron a Madame, la dueña del bar, que Bella tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de tu hermana, pero yo estaba de seguridad en los camerinos esa noche" se encogió de hombros "ni Rubí, ni Jane pudieron probar nada" lo vi extrañado.

-"Por que la llamas Rubí?" pregunte.

-"Las mujeres en el bar usan nombres falsos, esa que tú dices que se llama Debie, en el bar le decimos Rubí"

Me quede en silencio unos segundos.

-"Como se llamaba Bella?" le pregunte.

-"Anarella" contesto Jacob.

Aun no podía creer que todo fuera verdad, que ella en verdad hubiera trabajado en eso.

-"Mira" dijo Jacob "yo entiendo que debe ser difícil el enterarte a que se dedicaba, pero tampoco es tan difícil entenderlas" dijo, lo vi frunciendo el ceño.

-"Me estás diciendo, que si se tratara de tu mujer, no te importaría?" pregunte, él rio un segundo, se bajo de la camilla y me hablo de frente.

-"Ángela" dijo señalando las puertas del quirófano "era conocida como Meredith" abrí mis ojos de mas, él quería decir qué?

-"Si" dijo él "Ella trabajaba con Bella"

-"No puedo creerte" dije en un susurro "estas bien con saber donde trabajan?" Pregunte atacado.

-"La ventaja que tuve sobre ti fue, que yo sabía desde el principio los motivos de ambas para trabajar en el bar, Meredith era muy humilde y es sola, no tiene familia, la estaban desalojando de su casa y cayó en el bar en un momento de desesperación, Bella tenia a sus padres, pero se sentía demasiado culpable de la invalidez de su papa, así que se olvido de sus prejuicios y se rebajo entrando a trabajar allí también"

-"Yo me enamore de Meredith un día que la vi bailando en la tarima del local" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "empecé a conocer sus motivos y descubrí que estaba allí por necesidad, no por diversión"

Yo seguía en shock, no podía decir palabra alguna.

-"El bar se divide en dos" explicó "las que ofrecen compañía y las que ofrecen sexo" dijo demasiado tranquilo.

-"Ellas solo ofrecían compañía" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Como puedes estar seguro? Según tengo entendido salían con clientes, como sabes que no se acostaban con ninguno?" el personaje del libro de Rose me había dicho eso.

-"Por que las conozco" dijo en una mueca como si fuera obvio "dime tu?, crees que Bella se haya acostado con alguien más?" pregunto subiendo una ceja.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que él sabía que me había acostado con Bella, pensé en sus palabras un segundo, por supuesto que no, cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, Bella no era para nada experimentada, más bien lo contrario, ese detalle no lo recordaba hasta este momento, así que Jacob tenía razón? Bella estaba ahí por necesidad, no era la más decente de las profesiones, pero ella misma me había dicho, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, no le importara lo que tuviera que hacer, todo por ayudar a su padre.

Paso algo que no creí posible nunca.

Entendí a que se refería Bella.

Jacob continuó hablando.

-"Yo jamás puse en duda la paternidad de mi hijo, Ángela estaba muy asustada de decírmelo, de hecho me entere por Bella, y al saberlo supe desde el primer momento que era mi hijo, yo confiaba en Ángela, ella nunca me engañaría, solo hacia su trabajo, desde que se salió del bar, esta solo conmigo" dijo, dando por sentado que en realidad trabajaba allá por obligación, no por agrado.

-"Bella se salió?" pregunte, él asintió.

-"El día antes de contarte" dijo, me sorprendió en cierta forma, Jacob y Bella eran confidentes, este sabia casi que todos los detalles de Bella.

Mi cabeza era un total caos, Jacob volvió a sentarse a mi lado en la camilla, apoyando su rostro en sus manos, yo recosté mi cabeza de la pared.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando Jacob volvió a hablar.

-"Gracias" dijo, abrí mis ojos impresionado viéndolo.

-"Me ayudaste" dijo volteando a verme, "estaba hecho un desastre sin saber qué hacer y me ayudaste, estoy en deuda contigo" dijo.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y no aguante más.

-"Jacob por favor…" pedí, pero la puerta del quirófano se abrió dejando salir a mi padre, ambos nos paramos bajándonos de la camilla apresurados, mi papá venia con una manta rosada en las manos, no podía creerlo, él vio a Jacob sonriéndole.

-"Felicidades, es una niña" le dijo, Jacob estaba llorando viendo a la bebe en brazos de mi padre, él se la extendió y Jacob imito una cuna con sus brazos, mi papa se la coloco.

-"Una niña" dijo sonriendo, subió su rostro y nos vio con los ojos aguados y felices a la vez "Hola princesa" saludo a la bebe que estaba calmadita en sus brazos, mientras él la mecía un poco, "soy papá" le dijo, esto era capaz de enternecer a cualquiera, trague grueso para bajar el nudo en mi garganta, Jacob alzo su rostro viendo a mi papá.

-"La bebe está bien?" le pregunto dudoso "mi flaca? Ángela como esta?" pregunto preocupado.

-"La bebe nació perfecta y sana" le dijo mi papa "Tu Sra. Esta muy bien también, solo está cansada, fue bastante agotador por lo que paso, pregunto por ti, mando a decirte que está bien y que no te angusties" le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-"Puedo verla?" pregunto ansioso.

-"En unos minutos te dirán la habitación, ahora dame la bebe, debe ir a el reten de recién nacidos, podrás verla también en unos minutos, solo la traje para que la conocieras" Jacob acuno unos segundos a su hija y se la devolvió a mi padre, él volteo a verme.

-"Gracias padre" le dije.

-"No hay problema hijo, nos vemos ahora" dijo, yo asentí y él volvió a esconderse por la puerta del quirófano.

Jacob volteo a verme.

-"No la vayas a hacer sufrir más de lo que ya sufrió, esa chica te ama de verdad y haría cualquier cosa por ti, ahora está tratando de componer su vida, le ha costado un mundo, pero ha hecho algo decente con su día a día" dijo yo me quede en silencio, solo asentí, Jacob cerro sus ojos y respiro muy profundo, boto el aire lentamente, abrió sus ojos y me dijo.

-"Esta en casa de sus padres en California, no debería decirte, pero estoy en deuda contigo y tu padre por ayudar a mi flaca y a mi hija, no se cual es la dirección, nunca me la dijo, tiene un buzón de correspondencia en la estación de trenes, ahí le mando algunas cosas, su casillero es el 335, eso es todo lo que se"

Lo vi con una gran sonrisa aunque estaba sorprendido porque Bella se había ido tan lejos.

-"Gracias" dije realmente agradecido.

-"Si se que la haces sufrir, te buscare y terminaremos el asunto del estacionamiento está claro?" dijo muy serio, "ella ha pasado por mucho"

-"Solo quiero verla, hablar con ella, te prometo que no la voy a molestar" le dije sinceramente.

-"Eso espero" contesto, le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomo estrechándola con fuerza.

-"Gracias Jacob" le dije sinceramente.

-"Gracias Edward" contesto igual.

Salí de la clínica directo a mi auto, por primera vez en muchos meses no tenía idea de cuál sería el próximo paso que daría, iba o no iba a buscar a Bella?, y si iba, que le decía?, todavía estaba muy confundido, no sabía si podía perdonarla o no.

Al subirme al auto me fui a mi casa, era mejor dormir un poco y pensar las cosas mejor, no podía ser impulsivo, al llegar me di una ducha muy larga me coloque unos pantalones de tela y me acosté en mi cama, estaba a punto de amanecer, cerré mis ojos sintiéndome agotado y embotado, había recibido demasiada información en una sola noche.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Así, uno, dos, tres" le dije a Emily mientras ensayábamos sus giros, ella estaba frente a mí con una de sus manos levantadas por encima de su cabeza, tenía mi mano tomada y giraba frente a mí, ambas estábamos con atuendos de ballet, panti medias completas de color rosa, un body de licra negra con una faldita ligera también rosa, teníamos zapatillas de ballet, el cabello de ambas estaba recogido en moños de baile, nos veíamos muy elegantes y estilizadas.

Hoy temprano había ido a la estación de trenes a buscar unos papeles que me había enviado Jacob, era la propuesta de un posible comprador para el apartamento, la propuesta no era mala, además que quería salir de esto cuanto antes, llame a Jacob para decirle que estaba bien, que le dijera al comprador que aceptaba, pero no lo localice, seguramente había trabajado anoche y estaba durmiendo.

Así que regrese a casa, hoy practicaría con Emily para su ensayo, cuando llegue Emily y Justin estaban sentados en el porche de la casa, reí al verlos, me baje del auto y Emily corrió a mis brazos, la alcé y fui a saludar a Justin.

Costo un montón hacerlo que se fuera, pero lo logramos, no iba a estar presente en nuestro ensayo, él fue a correr por la playa mientras Emily y yo practicábamos.

-"Te mareaste?" le pregunte a Emily, que se había tropezado con mis piernas mientras giraba.

-"Un poco" dijo riendo divertida mientras caminaba tambaleándose al sofá, reí con ella, fui a su encuentro y me agache a su altura.

-"Cuando gires, debes fijarte en un punto especifico, cada vez que gires ve ese mismo punto y no te marearas" le dije ya habíamos practicado toda la rutina, que gracias a dios me la sabia, y no era tan complicada, dejamos para la ultima hora la práctica de los giros, Emily decía que le costaban mucho, así que después de tener todo lo demás listo, nos dedicamos de lleno a los giros.

-"Es que no sé cómo hacer eso, mi maestra también me lo dice, pero no sé como fijarme nada mas en una cosa" dijo preocupada "es imposible" dijo batiendo sus manitas, se veía adorablemente furiosa, reí y le acaricie la mejilla.

-"Pues no es imposible" le dije colocándome de pie "a ver" dije colocándome la mano en la barbilla, ella levanto su rostro viéndome "elije algún objeto de aquí de la sala" ella vio a su alrededor y me dijo.

-"La ventana" la vi extrañada, pero asentí.

-"La ventana entonces" dije, puse mis brazos extendiéndolos en un circulo al frente de mí, me pare en puntillas y fije mi vista en la ventana de mi sala, y empecé a girar, cada vez que bajaba mis pies mi vista daba con la ventana, eso evidentemente me ayudaba a no marearme, cuando estaba en la universidad y vimos Ballet mi profesora siempre me felicito en los giros, amaba dar vueltas sin marearme.

-"Bella! pareciera que estuvieras volando!" dijo la voz de Emily a mi lado, estaba girando como loca, al hablarme Emily perdí un poco la concentración, por lo que baje la velocidad de mis giros y me detuve por completo, en el último giro me pareció ver una sombra en la ventana, me fije mejor y no era nada, sacudí la cabeza y reí al sentir los aplausos de Emily.

-"Te gusto?" le pregunte respirando de prisa, estaba un poco cansada, tenia años que no bailaba como hoy.

-"Si!" dijo ella aplaudiendo, "te veías genial!" reí sentándome a su lado.

-"Pues ya ves que no es imposible, solo debes practicar" le dije dándole un toque en su pierna, ella asintió.

-"Practicare todos los días" dijo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, fui a abrir extrañada, mis padres habían ido al cine y llegarían tarde, y todavía era temprano para que Justin llegara, abrí por completo la puerta, era Justin.

-"Justin? Que haces aquí?" le pregunte, él se me quedo viendo boquiabierto mi atuendo de Ballet, al llegar a mi rostro tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-"Te vez muy linda" me dijo sinceramente, reí despreocupada.

-"Viniste temprano para vernos disfrazadas no?" le dije dejándolo pasar.

-"Ningún temprano, son las 6" dijo dándole un toque a su reloj en la muñeca, lo vi sorprendida.

-"Ya?" pregunte incrédula viendo la hora, reí "Que despistada, no dos dimos cuenta de la hora" dije mientras caminábamos a la sala Emily estaba girando sola.

-"Papá!" le grito al verlo corrió a sus brazos "Tienes que ver a Bella girar, es impresionante!" Justin rió con ella en brazos.

-"Hola cariño, yo también te extrañe" le dijo reprendiéndola, Emily torció sus ojos.

-"Hola papá" dijo.

-"Hola hija, deberías estar lista hoy vamos a cenar donde los abuelos recuerdas?" le pregunto, Emily asintió seguido, Justin la bajo al suelo y le dijo "anda a cambiarte te espero aquí" ella asintió y corrió al baño de la sala donde había dejado sus cosas cuando llego.

-"Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunte.

-"No, yo puedo sola" dijo encaminándose al baño, Justin y yo nos quedamos solos, él me ayudo a colocar los muebles de nuevo en su sitio.

-"Como te fue?" me pregunto, me senté en el sofá.

-"Bien, la niña tiene conocimientos muy buenos, practicamos mucho, solo tiene problemas en los giros, pero tiene el ánimo de practicarlos" dije.

-"Menos mal te tiene de maestra" reí soltándome el cabello, el moño me apretaba mucho.

-"Lo dices como si me hubieras visto bailando, no sabes si soy buena" le dije riendo.

-"Te vi girar" dijo bajito, lo vi sorprendida, así que él era la sombra que vi en la ventana.

-"Eso es trampa" le dije, no me sentía apenada ni nada, el Ballet era muy hermoso y me sentía feliz de volver a bailarlo.

-"Podrías girar para mí?" me pregunto, lo vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Estas loco?" pregunte divertida.

-"Anda, para verlo de frente, no por la ventana, te veías muy bonita"

-"Justin, estoy cansada" dije.

-"Solo 10 giros, anda, solo un poco" no sé porque me deje convencer, imagino que fue por la emoción de volver a bailar, me coloque de pie, me fije entonces en el florero de la mesa de frente para que fuera mi punto de equilibrio, Justin me veía con una sonrisa inmensa, coloque mis brazos en círculos de nuevo y levante uno de ellos por encima de mi cabeza y empecé a girar.

Una, dos, tres y muchas veces, Justin se levanto y perdí la concentración y el equilibrio casi cayéndome, me vi entonces sostenida por unas manos muy fuertes pero suaves en mi cintura, de repente el rostro de Justin estaba sobre el mío, él me había sostenido y había quedado paralela al suelo solamente sostenida por sus manos en mi cintura.

-"Que torpe" dije un poco incomoda.

-"Fue mi culpa, te distraje" me contesto, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, era algo incomodo.

-"Me dejas pararme?" le pedí nerviosa.

-"Quiero probar algo" me dijo y me llene de pánico, sabía que quería probar.

-"No lo hagas" le pedí, Justin me sostenía con demasiada firmeza, sus brazos ni siquiera temblaban por mi peso, era como si ambos estuviéramos sentados.

-"Por qué?" Me pregunto, "no te gusto? Porque tu a mi me gustas bastante" dijo.

-"Si me gustas, me caes muy bien, pero no creo que esto sea buena idea" dije aun nerviosa.

-"Porque?"

-"Por que no me creo capaz de quererte mas allá de un amigo"

-"Te rompieron tanto el corazón?" pregunto.

-"No toques esa tecla Justin" dije seria.

-"Bella no puedes estar por siempre despechada, no puedes durar deprimida por siempre"

-"Mira quien lo dice, hace 6 años que estas solo" le dije muy seria, Justin me incorporo, pero no me soltó la cintura, estábamos muy cerca todavía.

-"Tengo a Emily, no podía salir con alguien teniéndola a ella" dijo.

-"Y por que lo vas a hacer ahora?" pregunte "ella sigue siendo una niña"

-"Pero ya esta mas grandecita, ya entiende que su papá no quiere estar solo, además te adora"

Me estaba quedando sin argumentos para hacerlo desistir, intente alejarme.

-"Justin, no lo hagas, no eches a perder esto sí?" le pedí nerviosa.

-"Bella, dime si no lo quieres? Dime si no te gustaría tener a alguien con quien salir, alguien a quien querer, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, te estoy pidiendo salir, conocernos, preocuparnos por ambos, ayudarnos en nuestra soledad" lo vi sorprendida.

-"Eso no es una medida desesperada? si no nos amamos, como va a funcionar?" pregunte.

-"Por que no hay riesgo de que nos rompamos el corazón, ya están rotos, solo nos ayudaremos a respirar"

Dijo las palabras claves, me quede en silencio meditando lo que me había dicho, podríamos funcionar así? Ser la tabla de salvación del otro? Era una locura, yo no amaba a Justin.

Pero me ayudaría muchísimo tener una tabla de salvación, tenía a Edward aun tatuado en mi piel, a lo mejor Justin me ayudaba poco a poco a borrarlo, cerré los ojos y asentí.

Entonces sentí en mis labios un contacto diferente al que recordaba, los labios de Justin aplicaron presión sobre los míos, me obligue a mi misma a responderle, él no me desagradaba pero me sentía extraña en sus brazos, era tan distinto a Edward.

Justin se dirigió a mi oído, yo seguía con ojos cerrados.

-"Suéltate, recuerda que no engañas a nadie, démonos la oportunidad de ser felices con lo que tenemos" me dijo, volvió entonces a mis labios, me beso cortamente, y luego más largo, tímidamente subí mis brazos, que colgaban a mi costado, los coloque en sus hombros, y los pase a su espalda, Justin tomo bien mi iniciativa y me apretó mas por la cintura, entonces dije en mi mente.

_Adiós Edward._

Me aferre a la nuca de Justin dejándolo besarme como era, él subió una de sus manos de mi cintura a mi cabello acariciándolo, yo me aferre igualmente a su cabello subiéndome en puntillas, pero me estaba quedando sin aire, lo empuje ligeramente y él se separo de mi, nos quedamos viéndonos con la respiración agitada él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le medio sonreí por educación, la verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirme.

-"Tenia años que no besaba a una chica así" me dijo Justin, como un adolescente feliz, le sonreí, sin decir palabra.

Él se inclino de nuevo sobre mi boca, no me retire.

-"Papá?" llamo Emily desde el pasillo, me separe por completo de él sentándome en el sofá, me tome el cabello con ambas manos.

-"Aquí cariño, que sucede?" pregunto Justin, Emily salió a nuestra vista, estaba teniendo problemas con el broche de su overol, no presto atención a nuestra expresión nerviosa.

-"Me ayudas con esto?" pregunto, Justin rió y se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella abrochándole el overol.

-"Listo" le dijo sonriendo.

-"Ya podemos irnos" dijo Emily "a Abu no le gusta que lleguemos tarde" Justin volteo a verme un segundo.

-"Ehh sí, claro vamos entonces" dijo, Emily corrió hacia mí, le di un abrazo.

-"Nos vemos princesa" le dije componiendo mi tono de voz, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me levante para escoltarlos a ambos a la puerta, Emily corrió a la camioneta y Justin aprovecho que estaba de espaldas a nosotros y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

-"Hasta mañana" me dijo con voz tímida, me obligue a sonreírle.

-"Hasta mañana, que descanses" volvió a inclinarse pero lo interrumpieron.

-"Papá! Apúrate!" grito Emily desde el auto, él me sonrió torciendo sus ojos, entonces dio media vuelta y camino hasta la camioneta, vi hasta que se perdieron en el camino.

Entre de nuevo a la casa como una autómata, subí a mi habitación y me di un baño me coloque ropa de dormir y me metí en la cama aunque era demasiado temprano para dormir, abrace con fuerza una almohada y me quede allí, con la mente en blanco, no sabía que pensar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo sé que mi mama abrió con cautela la puerta de mi cuarto asomándose, la vi impresionada, en qué momento habían llegado? me senté en la cama.

-"Mami, no los sentí llegar como les fue?" le pregunte, ella me trajo una barra de chocolate, me la extendió y la deje sobre mi cama, no tenia ánimos de comer chocolate ahora.

-"Bien hija, la película estuvo divertida, lástima que no viniste" dijo.

-"Estuve practicando con Emily hasta las 6 más o menos, para la próxima iré" dije, mi mama me paso una mano por la mejilla.

-"Estas bien cariño?" pregunto, asentí.

-"No lo pareces" continuo, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, ella la aparto delicadamente.

-"Que sucedió pequeña? Por que estas otra vez triste?" pregunto preocupada, le baje la mano de mi rostro y sacudí la cabeza.

-"No estoy triste" dije, ella fue a refutar pero la interrumpí.

-"Mami, qué harías tu si te ofrecen una escapatoria?" pregunte, ella me vio extrañada.

-"No entiendo" dijo "explícate mejor cielo"

Respire profundo.

-"Que hubiese pasado si papá y tu se divorcian?" pregunte, ella abrió sus ojos de mas pero no dijo nada, yo continué "si hubieses quedado destruida por separarte de él y después de un tiempo, en el que sabes que ya las cosas no van a volver a ser lo de antes" dije y otra lagrima salió.

-"Si alguien te ofrece una tabla de salvación?" pregunte absorbiendo por la nariz "Estarías engañando a papá si aceptaras?"

-"Hija" dijo mi mama a los segundos "Hablaste muy enredado" dijo, resople pero ella continuo "pero si lo que me estas queriendo decir, es, que si después de haber esperado a tu padre un tiempo y después de darme cuenta de que aunque lo ame no podemos estar juntos y alguien más aparece y se ofrece a sacarme del atolladero a disminuir un poco el dolor de su ausencia, yo creo que lo aceptaría" dijo la vi sorprendida.

-"Aunque no ames a este nuevo hombre? Aunque sigas amando a papá?" pregunte ahora con mas lagrimas.

-"Cariño" dijo secándome las lagrimas de nuevo "a veces hay que aprender a querer lo que es bueno para ti, Justin es bueno y puedes llegar a quererlo" la vi sorprendida.

-"Como sabes que hablo de Justin?" le pregunte asombrada, ella rió y palmeo mi mejilla.

-"Hija, no soy ciega" dijo riendo.

-"Pero siento que estoy engañando a Edward" le dije llorando incontrolablemente.

-"Bella ya han pasado muchos meses desde que viniste, no se han vuelto a ver, él a lo mejor continuo con su vida, corazón no puedes esperarlo por siempre"

-"Pero no amo a Justin" dije con voz quebrada.

-"Pero puedes llegar a quererlo, puedes dejar que te ayude a distraerte, él está en algo parecido a lo tuyo, pueden ayudarse mutuamente, y cariño?" dijo llamando mi atención "no estás engañando a nadie, estas continuando con tu vida, no puedes quedarte estancada por siempre, debes salir adelante"

-"Gracias mami" dije abrazándola, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-"De nada cariño, de nada" dijo me abrazo por un rato y luego cuando le asegure que estaría bien se levanto dejándome en la cama, me quede pensativa un rato mientras detallaba el techo de mi habitación.

Entonces mi celular sonó.

-"Alo?"

-"Bella?" dijo la voz de Justin.

-"Hola" conteste "ya saliste de casa de los abuelos de Emily?" le pregunte, era todavía temprano para que su cena terminara.

-"No, todavía estoy aquí, pero quería hablar contigo"

-"Dime" le dije.

-"No sé si lo que te dije esta tarde estuvo bien, no debí presionarte yo pase por lo mismo pero fue hace mucho más tiempo que tu, fui un egoísta en forzarte, tus heridas deben estar aún abiertas, lo lamento, si quieres hagamos como que si lo de esta tarde no ocurrió, no quiero perderte por idiota!" dijo hablando atropelladamente.

-"Justin!" lo llame interrumpiéndolo.

-"Dime?"

-"Mañana salgo de trabajar a las 6 de la tarde, te parece si nos vemos a eso de las 8? me puedes invitar a cenar como primera cita, que me dices?" pregunte, él se quedo en silencio unos segundos, luego dijo tartamudeando.

-"Cla… claro a las 8 paso por ti a tu casa si?" pregunto.

-"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces"

-"Hasta mañana, que duerma bien Bella"

-"Que descanses" le dije, trancamos la llamada y me recosté en la almohada.

-"Lo siento ángel" dije bajito "pero tengo que intentarlo" mis ojos siguieron derramando lagrimas silenciosas hasta que me quede dormida.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36**

**No!**

**Edward Pov:**

Llegue a un garaje que conocía, estaba en la casa de la playa, pero que hacia aquí?, me baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta principal, me fije en mi atuendo, estaba vestido de blanco en su totalidad, pantalones de hilo, con camisa de botones manga larga de la misma tela, me fije en mis pies y estaba descalzo, el sol me daba de lleno en el cuerpo, era casi anaranjado, estaba empezando a atardecer, camine entonces hasta la puerta, gire la manija y estaba abierta.

-"Buenas?" dije al entrar, mi casa de la playa estaba igual que siempre, con sus pisos de madera y paredes claras

-"Cori?" pregunte, nadie me contesto, el piso de abajo estaba desierto, subí las escaleras hasta las recamaras, la de Alice y la de mis padres, estaban solas, al igual que la mía, estaba extrañado, por que no había nadie y que hacia aquí? Salí de nuevo al pasillo de los cuartos y me fui a la escalera de caracol que daba con la planta superior, donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes y el balcón donde veía de joven las estrellas.

Subí, la habitación estaba vacía, entre entonces finalmente al balcón, no estaba solo, había una mujer viendo hacia la playa, el sol parecía un gran circulo naranja medio camino del agua, la mujer tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, tenia puesta una camisita sin mangas y una falda larga blancas también, podía apreciar la longitud de su cuello, me acerque abrazándola por la cintura, baje mi cabeza hasta la curva de su cuello, aspire profundamente, bajando hasta su hombro, donde le deposite un beso.

-"Hummm..." dijo Bella pegándose a mi espalda, subió una de sus manos y me acaricio el cabello.

-"Pensé que nunca vendrías" me dijo, acariciando esta vez mis brazos en su cintura.

-"No sabia que estabas aquí" le dije besando de nuevo su hombro.

-"Solo tenemos hasta que el sol se oculte" dijo bajito, me separe de su piel sorprendido.

-"De que hablas?" le pregunte, ella se giro en mis brazos dándome el frente, estaba tan hermosa, tan angelical, su maquillaje era sutil y se veía increíblemente hermosa en mis brazos.

-"Tenemos hasta que se oculte el sol ángel" dijo colocándome una mano en la mejilla, "cuando el sol se oculte me iré" dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-"Pero no quiero que te vayas" le dije con mirada suplicante, ella me devolvió una sonrisa gigante.

-"Yo tampoco me quiero ir" dijo, "pero va a pasar, solo estaré contigo hasta que haya sol"

-"Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo" le dije, ella me sonrió y se alzo en puntillas, entro en contacto con mis labios, yo acune su rostro en mis manos, era tan frágil su contacto, me recosté en el sofá donde me acostaba a ver las estrellas, ella se coloco sobre mi, aun besándome, cuando nos separamos me vio sonriendo, le acaricie el rostro.

-"No puedo creerlo" le dije "como es que estoy aquí, como estas tu aquí?" le pregunte extrañado.

-"Este es el lugar donde hemos sido mas felices, querías verme y me pusieron aquí para ti"

-"Te pusieron aquí?" pregunte extrañado "quien?" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Tu mente, esto es un sueño amor, yo no soy real" dijo, me incorpore del sofá sentándome con las piernas estiradas.

-"No eres tu?" pregunte horrorizado, ella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Soy la Bella de tus recuerdos, la de tu mente, así…" dijo ella abriendo sus brazos enseñándome su cuerpo "es como me recuerdas" completó.

-"Pero como?" pregunte extrañado, ella me coloco un dedo contra mis labios, se sentó bien sobre mi colocando una pierna al lado de cada una de mis caderas.

-"De verdad quieres saber como me pusiste aquí, o quieres aprovechar los pocos segundos que te quedan?" me pregunto viendo por encima de su hombro, me fije en el mar, y en el ambiente, había oscurecido mucho, y apenas faltaban centímetros de sol para que se ocultara por completo en el agua. La tome por las mejillas y la atraje de nuevo a mi frente, la lleve hasta mis labios y la bese con todo el deseo que había reprimido hacia tanto tiempo ya, Bella se apretó contra mi pecho despeinándome, baje mis manos por su cintura, deleitándome con lo delicado de su piel.

Sentí en mis parpados como caía la noche, la abrace con fuerza no quería que se fuera, no iba a poder vivir sin ella si se iba, me separe de sus labios y me aferre a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza, ella me beso el cabello.

-"Te amo" le dije contra su piel.

-"Yo también ángel, nunca lo olvides" dijo en un susurro, levante mi vista para decirle que no se fuera, que olvidáramos todo y fuéramos felices, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, mis brazos cayeron inertes al sentir su ausencia entre ellos.

-"Bella!" grite colocándome de pie, me apoye de la baranda viendo hacia la oscuridad de la arena y el agua, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, la brisa salada se mezclaba con mi rostro.

-"BELLA!" grite abriendo los ojos, la claridad me abrumo por un segundo, baje la vista, estaba en mi habitación, en mi departamento de la ciudad, solo, me volví a recostar de las almohadas, aun respiraba agitadamente, estire una de mis manos colocándola frente a mi rostro, abrí y cerré repetidamente mi palma.

Se había sentido tan real el tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos, no quería que esa sensación se perdiera, necesitaba tenerla abrazada nuevamente, aunque fuera una sola vez, por unos solos segundos.

Me levante de mi cama decidido.

La buscaría y la encontraría, aunque eso fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida.

Me levante y fui directo al closet, debía empacar.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Bella vinieron por ti!" grito mi mama desde la sala, había llegado a mi casa hacia un par de horas, hoy saldría con Justin, ya me había duchado y secado el cabello, me coloque un vestido a media pierna color marrón chocolate, unas zapatillas con un tacón bastante discreto de color chocolate también, el cabello lo deje suelto, para cuando mi mama me llamo estaba terminando de maquillarme.

-"Voy" dije desde arriba, pase al cuarto de mis padres a despedirme de Charlie que veía un juego de Futbol americano, me dijo que no llegara tarde y que me cuidara, reí pero asentí, si mi papa supiera a que hora llegaba a casa cuando vivía en Nueva York le daría algo.

Baje a la sala Justin estaba conversando con mi mama en la sala, él vestía una camisa blanca de botones, unos jeans desgastados y zapatos de vestir marrones, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta al nivel de la nuca, al verme ambos se colocaron de pie, Justin me veía con una súper sonrisa, se la devolví tímidamente.

-"Hola" dije al estar frente a ellos, Justin se adelanto me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Estas hermosa" me dijo sonriendo.

-"Gracias" conteste.

Mi mama nos escolto a la puerta y nos vio salir, una vez en la camioneta Justin dio una risotada divertida, lo vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Que?" le pregunte.

-"Me siento un adolescente que te invita al baile de graduación" dijo riendo "estoy tan nervioso como en aquella vez" reí con él.

-"Si te sirve de algo yo también estoy nerviosa" dije "tengo mucho tiempo que no salgo en una cita"

-"Creo que en eso te gano" dijo riendo, me dio curiosidad.

-"Hace cuanto?" le pregunte.

-"Un par de años" dijo y lo vi asombrada, él rió sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"No me mires como un bicho raro, no es tan malo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Después de Samantha no tuviste a mas nadie?" pregunte apenada pero interesada.

-"Si y no" contesto "salí con un par de mujeres, pero no me interesaron mucho" dijo frunciendo su boca "además ser papa soltero no ayuda, de esas pocas con las que salí al saber de la existencia de Emily huyeron, no les agradaba que ella estuviera en mi vida" dijo, lo vi sorprendida.

-"Como podían pensar eso?" dije indignada, él dio una risotada en voz alta.

-"Vez? Por eso es que te pedí salir, sabes de la existencia de Emily y no te importa"

-"Tu niña es muy linda, no entiendo como alguien no puede quererla" dije sinceramente, Justin volteo a verme con ojos brillantes mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo en rojo.

-"Gracias" dijo orgulloso "por eso me caes bien" me guiño un ojo "y a Emily también"

-"A ella no le importara que salgamos?" pregunte de repente dudosa.

-"Nah" dijo despreocupado "no es que le encante que me relacione con mujeres adultas, pero lo entiende, hemos hablado del asunto" dijo seriamente, mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha.

-"Tienen una relación muy bonita ustedes dos"

-"Si" dijo "trato de ser mas su amigo que un padre gruñón, no es fácil siendo ella niña, la mayoría de las cosas no las se hacer, pero entre los dos nos ayudamos"

-"Debe ser muy difícil criarla solo" dije, él solo asintió.

-"Pero cuentas con sus abuelos no?" pregunte.

-"Si" dijo sonriendo "los padres de Sammy están siempre ahí para ella, yo pensé que cuando sucedió lo de Sammy iban a querer quitármela, pero no fue así, dejaron que yo tuviera la custodia siempre y cuando ellos pudieran formar parte de su vida"

-"Y tus padres?" le pregunte curiosa.

-"En Alemania" contesto, lo vi sorprendida, él rió "si, yo nací en Alemania, ellos siguen allá, son muy mayores, hablo con ellos cada cierto tiempo, pero tenemos muy poco contacto"

-"Siento que cada vez conozco menos de ti, siempre dices algún comentario que me sorprende" dije medio riendo.

-"Eso es por que nos conocemos poco, pero ya tendremos tiempo no te preocupes"

Llegamos entonces a nuestro destino, no sabía a donde iríamos, pero vi por la ventana que estábamos en un restaurant Italiano, el joven del parking me abrió la puerta para permitirme bajar, espere en la acera a que Justin se colocara a mi lado.

-"Tienes hambre?" me pregunto, asentí sonriendo, él me coloco una mano en la cintura, di un respingo por el contacto, no lo esperaba, Justin me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Eso tenemos que mejorarlo" dijo refiriéndose a mi reacción, reí nerviosa.

-"Lo siento, no me acostumbro" dije, él se agacho a mi nivel y me dio un beso en los labios, me quede estática.

-"Iremos mejorando" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, me tomo de la mano y me guió al interior del restaurant, respire profundo y lo seguí.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y bastante amena, Justin me conto de sus peripecias como padre soltero con las que casi me saltaron las lagrimas de risa, fue genial escuchar la primera vez que le toco comprar pañales, o cuando tuvo que cambiárselos a Emily la primera vez, yo estuve prácticamente escuchándolo toda la noche, casi no hable, sin embargo estaba cómoda, nos habíamos tomado casi dos botellas de vino y eso me desinhibió bastante.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, Justin me llevo a caminar al malecón, era noche cerrada y hacia bastante frio, amablemente Justin me coloco su chaqueta en mis hombros.

-"Gracias" le dije.

-"Gracias a ti" me contesto, lo vi extrañada.

-"Por qué? Pregunte riendo.

-"Por hacer esta salida algo divertido, no se tu, pero yo la estoy pasando muy bien" me dijo, sonreí y coloque un mecho de cabello tras mi oreja.

-"Yo también" conteste, era verdad, dentro de todo la estaba pasando bien.

-"Crees que esto funcione?" me pregunto al rato, me encogí de hombros.

-"No lo se" dije sinceramente.

-"Por lo menos no dijiste no" dijo Justin riendo, yo me detuve en la baranda que da con la playa y me quede viendo la oscuridad del mar y la espuma blanca de las olas al reventar, él se coloco a mi lado.

-"Tan mal te fue?" me pregunto apenado, yo me quede viendo al mar.

-"No, al contrario, me fue muy bien" dije, él me vio extrañado.

-"El tiempo que pase con Edward ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida" dije sonriendo mientras lo recordaba.

-"Entonces por que estas aquí?" me pregunto, lo vi sorprendida "por que no luchas por él?" resople resignada.

-"Es muy tarde, él me odia" dije abatida.

-"Por lo que hacías?" pregunto con cautela, asentí, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, respire profundo haciéndolo bajar.

-"No lo pudo soportar y no lo culpo" dije.

-"Supo tus razones?" pregunto, dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mar y viendo de frente al malecón, habían otras parejas caminando bajo los faroles.

-"Acaso importa?" dije imitando su posición.

-"Claro" contesto "Si le explicabas seguro entendía" dijo, me encogí de hombros.

-"A lo mejor si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, pero no fue así, se entero mucho después y se sintió con toda la razón engañado, yo aun trabajaba en el bar cuando empezamos a salir, de hecho tuve presentaciones y salidas con clientes mientras se suponía que era su novia, eso no se perdona fácilmente, metí la pata con él y estoy pagando las consecuencias" dije muy seria fijándome en un chico montado en una patineta que hacia piruetas no muy lejos de nosotros.

Para eso Justin no tenía respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio otro rato, hasta que él volvió hablar.

-"Bella, que hacías en ese bar?" pregunto.

-"Bailar" conteste "Cada dos noches tenia presentaciones, también pertenecía al grupo de acompañantes, salía con hombres que necesitaran citas, nunca ofrecí sexo" dije completando, no me lo había preguntado directamente, pero sabia que a eso se refería.

-"Por que nunca lo ofreciste?" pregunto en voz baja.

-"No quería convertirme en una de ellas" dije bajito "estaba ahí por pura necesidad, no quería venderme mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, de solo imaginar a un completo desconocido tocarme me revolvía el estomago" dije estremeciéndome.

Recordar el bar no me hacia bien en este momento, respire profundo y voltee a ver a Justin.

-"Cambiemos de tema si?" le pedí, el me sonrió y asintió, nos quedamos unos segundo en silencio pensando en que podíamos hablar, él tuvo una idea primero que yo.

-"Pude averiguar quien pago las terapias de tu papá" me dijo, lo vi sorprendida, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, una distracción muy eficaz para olvidarme de Nueva York.

-"Quien?" le pregunte, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo se, le pedí a la chica de la administración que por favor lo averiguara, me dio el sobre esta mañana, no lo abrí, esta en la camioneta" dijo, me incorpore de la baranda quedando frente a él.

-"Vamos!" le dije apremiante.

-"Espera" dijo tomándome por la mano riendo "cual es el apuro, el sobre no se va a mover de mi camioneta" reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" le dije, "pero me da mucha curiosidad"

-"Acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?" pregunto, lo vi cruzándome de brazos.

Le iba a decir que no era simple curiosidad, que quería saber quien había pagado las terapias de papá, además estaba en mi derecho, quería agradecerle a la persona que prácticamente me salvo la vida, por esa persona no tuve consecuencias mayores al dejar el bar de Madame.

Un chico de la plaza se nos acerco, venia con una cámara de fotos.

-"Disculpen, me dejan tomarles una foto? Son apenas 5$" dijo, yo me iba a negar pero Justin se adelanto.

-"Claro!" dijo, saco de su cartera un billete y se lo extendió al muchacho, el chico tomo el billete con una sonrisa y nos enfoco con la cámara.

-"No me gustan las fotos" le dije a Justin.

-"Oh vamos" dijo emocionado, "ya la pague, es simplemente una foto"

-"Justin no se…" dije mordiéndome el labio, no quería que quedara alguna evidencia de nuestra salida.

-"Por favor?" me dijo juntando sus manos, resople, él sonrió enormemente.

-"Pero" dije levantando una de mis manos "vamos a buscar el sobre en tu camioneta al terminar de tomárnosla ok?"

-"Prometido" dijo colocándose una mano en el corazón.

Justin se coloco abrazándome por la espalda, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y apretó mi cintura.

-"Justin" lo llame incomoda.

-"Sonríe" me dijo en el oído, me dio un beso en el cuello que me dio cosquillas, en lo que sonreí el chico tomo la foto, abrí mis ojos y mi boca impresionada, se suponía que no tenia que tomar la foto así, me separe de Justin inmediatamente, el chico le dio la foto y se fue dándonos las buenas noches, yo me cruce de brazos viendo el mar, estaba molesta.

-"Quedo genial, quieres verla?" me preguntó colocándose a mi lado.

-"No" dije frunciendo la boca.

-"Oye que paso?" pregunto extrañado.

-"Estoy cansada, podemos irnos?" pregunte, no vi su expresión, me extendió una mano hacia el malecón para que caminara, así lo hice, dejándolo detrás de mi.

Llegamos a la camioneta y él fue a abrirme la puerta, antes de abrirla me tomo por un hombro girándome hacia él.

-"Que hice mal?" pregunto.

-"El asunto de la foto" le dije.

-"Que tiene?" pregunto inocentemente, me cruce de brazos y lo vi fijamente.

-"Pasaste los limites y lo sabes" dije furiosa, el coloco cada una de sus manos al lado de mi cabeza, apoyándolas en el vidrio de la camioneta.

-"Que limites?" pregunto.

-"Oye! Me tratas como si fuera tu novia, no lo soy" le dije "solo estamos saliendo, el hecho de que te haya dejado besarme no significa que puedas abrazarme y besarme a tu antojo"

Justin se quedo en silencio unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió enfocándome.

-"Lo siento" dijo "me deje llevar, es que no puedo evitarlo me emociona poder salir así contigo"

-"Justin yo hable claro contigo, quedamos en que no nos enamoraríamos"

-"Quien esta hablando de amor?" pregunto él, "yo no te amo" me dijo demasiado directo "solo te bese, disculpa si te ofendí" dijo.

Respire muy profundo.

-"No se si esto será buena idea" dije.

-"No!" dijo él asustándome, se separo de mi y me dijo "No digas eso, esta bien, admito que me extralimite, pero no desistas tan pronto, prometo comportarme, vamos poco a poco si?" me pregunto suplicante.

-"Por que te empeñas en salir conmigo?" pregunte.

Se encogió de hombros

-"Eres bonita, me caes súper bien y le encantas a Emily" dijo, lo vi a los ojos.

-"Nada mas?" pregunte.

-"Nada mas" dijo negando.

-"Esta bien" conteste "esto me parece una locura, pero no puedo negar que exceptuando el asunto de la foto, la salida fue divertida, pero debes prometer comportarte" le dije señalándolo con un dedo.

-"Lo prometo" dijo muy serio "es mas, si te molesto tanto lo de la foto mira" dijo, extendió la foto frente a mi y la rompió en 4 pedazos, lo vi sorprendida "esto nunca paso" me dijo, "hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?" dijo extendiéndome su mano.

Era una locura, pero necesitaba la distracción con casi desespero, le asentí en respuesta.

-"Esta bien" dije "pero promete comportarte ok?" dije.

-"Cuenta con ello" me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-"Cuéntame de verdad quieres irte o paseamos un rato mas?" pregunto como si en verdad no hubiésemos discutido.

-"Vámonos, es tarde y de verdad estoy cansada" dije, él asintió y me abrió la puerta de la camioneta dejándome subir, él dio media vuelta y subió, emprendimos camino a la casa.

-"Cuando vuelves a practicar con Emily?" me pregunto en lo que emprendimos la marcha.

-"Esta semana es un poco complicada en la cafetería, pero ella tiene la presentación el sábado en el colegio, puedes traerla el jueves y el viernes para un intensivo, esos días termino de trabajar a las 4 de la tarde, así que podemos practicar a eso de las 5"

-"Si, ya va a tener la presentación, espero no se ponga muy nerviosa" dijo, pero el nervioso parecía él.

-"No creo" dije "esta tan emocionada por bailar, que creo que quiere que llegue el sábado mas rápido que nosotros" dije riendo.

-"Te agradezco un montón que la hayas ayudado" dijo sinceramente.

-"No fue nada, me hizo reconciliarme con el Ballet, así que estamos a mano" dije riendo.

-"Que te parece si el domingo, que ya estaremos mas tranquilos, vamos los 3 al cine?" me pregunto, me gusto la idea, sobretodo por que metió a Emily, iba a ser mejor si la próxima salida no fuéramos nosotros dos solos, sonreí asintiendo.

-"Tengo años que no voy a un cine" dije divertida.

-"Pues esta decidido entonces" dijo, le sonreí.

Justin me llevo a la casa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, agradecí silenciosamente el gesto, era bueno que me diera un poco de espacio, me baje y me despedí con un _nos vemos luego_ y entre a mi casa me dije a mi misma que iría con mucha cautela con Justin, tenia la impresión de que él estaba entusiasmado de mas en este acuerdo, así que estaría alerta si sentía que la situación se me salía de las manos, dejaría de ver a Justin de inmediato.

**Edward Pov:**

-"No puedes marcharte y dejarlo todo!" me dijo Emmet furioso cuando le pedí que nos viéramos, estábamos en mi departamento

-"Emmet, tengo que ir" le dije.

-"Por que? Dime por que después de un montón de tiempo te dio por ir a buscarla?"

-"No entiendes" le dije, mientras metía en mi maleta otra muda

-"Entonces explícalo, por que yo, me voy de vacaciones la semana entrante, no pretenderás que la oficina se quede sin ninguno de los dos" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Demonios! Había olvidado las vacaciones de Emmet.

-"Cuando te vas? Le pregunte ignorando su petición de explicarle.

-"Salgo el viernes, y me voy por dos semanas"

-"Eso significa que tengo todavía esta semana, puedo irme y estar de regreso para el lunes" dije.

-"Y que vas a hacer una semana allá?"

-"Buscarla, así tenga que darle la vuelta a California, lo haré"

-"Estas loco" dijo Emmet "y que vas a decirle cuando la veas?"

-"No tengo idea" dije sentándome en mi cama, había pensado como buscarla, planeaba buscar propiedades que pertenecieran al apellido Swan, recorrer las calles y había pensado plantarme en el casillero 335 de la estación de trenes a ver si ella llegaba a buscar algo, pero nunca había pensado en que iba a decirle cuando la encontrara, como la abordaría?

-"Viste?" dijo Emmet a mi lado, "no sabes que vas a hacer, déjalo para otro momento, piensa bien las cosas y te vas en lo que yo regrese" me planteo como alternativa.

-"No" dije colocándome de pie, mientras seguía empacando "algo se me ocurrirá" dije, tenia que ir a verla, después decidiría que le diría.

Para cuando fue el día siguiente me encontraba en la calurosa California, el vuelo había sido muy pesado, no habían boletos y casi no puedo subir al avión, me toco uno de los últimos puesto y hubo demasiada turbulencia, para mas colmo mi equipaje se perdió en el trasteo y la línea aérea quedo en mandármelo al hotel donde me registraría a mas tardar mañana, así que me encontraba en una ciudad que conocía poco, sin equipaje, muriéndome del calor, cansancio y hambre.

Tome un taxi y me fui directo al hotel, y aunque quería dormir tenia que ponerme a trabajar, debía empezar a buscarla tan solo tenia un par de días, en el lobby del hotel me compre unos jeans y una camisa blanca, me di un baño en la habitación y salí a recorrer las calles, el hombre de la recepción del hotel me indico donde había una oficina de inmobiliarias, iba a empezar por ahí.

Pues resulta que California parecía la cuna de los Swan, habían alrededor de 150 familias con el mismo apellido, eso significaban 150 direcciones distintas, que para mas colmo solo me dieron la dirección de 10 familias por seguridad.

Me sentía de manos atadas, no podía ser tan difícil encontrarla, fui a una agencia de vehículos alquile un auto y compre un mapa de la ciudad, me detuve en la avenida que bordeaba la playa, abrí el mapa en el capo del auto, por donde empezaba?

California era inmensa para buscar a una sola persona sin pista alguna, habría sido una mala idea venirme tan impulsivamente? Emmet tenia razón?

Me recosté muerto del calor en el capó del auto.

-"Donde te encuentro Bella?" dije viendo el cielo brillante y azul.

Mi plan había resultado un desastre total, mi equipaje no llego sino dos noches después al hotel donde me estaba quedando, todos los días salía a recorrer las calles a ver si por una suerte divina la veía, pero era imposible, no había forma de verla en la calle, había ido al centro de terapias donde iba su padre, pero el instituto estaba cerrado por remodelaciones, todo me estaba saliendo mal y me sentía de verdad demasiado frustrado, seria que el destino no quería que la encontrara?

Me quedaban apenas dos días en la ciudad, tenia que regresarme el domingo a Nueva York, se lo había prometido a Emmet y debía ser responsable con mi trabajo y lo quisiera aceptar o no, ya había hecho mi parte, tenia entonces que empezar a darme cuenta que en verdad, Bella y yo se había acabado.

Pero antes de darme por vencido me jugué mi ultima carta, ya había ido toda la tarde del viernes y no había pasado nada, ella no se había presentado, me instale el día sábado desde muy temprano en la mañana en la estación de trenes muy cerca del casillero 335, esta era mi ultima jugada en esta ciudad, y le pedía a Dios que me ayudara, que por favor mi esfuerzo por encontrarla no fuera en vano.

Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas y lo mejor de todo fue que no tuve que esperar mucho, cerca de medio día, cuando había mas trafico de gente en la estación de trenes, una mujer entro al área de casilleros, vestía un pantalón de tela blanco, una camisa elegante de color negro con unos zapatos cerrados de tacón de color negro también, lo único diferente fue el cabello, estaba realmente liso, no tenia las ondas con que normalmente lo llevaba, parecía que tenia una cita importante, estaba realmente elegante e impresionantemente hermosa.

Ella estaba a escasos 30 metros de mi, yo estaba recostado en la pared de al lado de la puerta, ella había pasado a mi lado sin verme yo pude apreciar su espalda y luego vi como entraba al segundo pasillo de casilleros mis pies caminaron por el otro extremo del pasillo, la vi entonces abrir el 335, saco un sobre blanco que estaba muy lleno, lo vio frunciendo el ceño y sonreí, esa mueca era muy de ella, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, su belleza era abrumadora, como la estación no se detenía para admirarla? Yo podía sentir hasta como se detenía el tiempo y como el latido de mi corazón se acoplaba con sus pasos, era hermosa, divina y…

No iba sola.

Casi sufro un infarto en lo que mis pies dieron un paso tímido hacia ella, alguien la llamo al otro lado de donde me encontraba retrocedí, escondiéndome de nuevo, apenas me asomé par poder verla.

-"Bella!" le gritaron, ella sonrió dejo el sobre de nuevo en el casillero abierto y volteo dándome la espalda por completo, venia una niña de cabello negro con un moñito de bailarina corriendo hacia ella, Bella se agacho y la alzo en brazos, besándole la mejilla, quien era esa niña? Pero eso no fue lo que casi me produce un infarto, la niña le señalo con su mano hacia detrás de los casilleros, Bella se volteo dándome de nuevo su perfil, yo estaba petrificado.

Un hombre entro en la escena, era mucho mas alto que Bella, tenia el cabello como rojo y realmente largo, lo llevaba trenzado a su espalda, y vestía de traje sin corbata, llego hasta ellas y le dijo algo a la niña y se la quito de los brazos a Bella, ella vio su ropa y le hizo una mueca despreocupada al hombre, él le dijo algo y tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, Bella lo vio sonriendo, entonces él se inclino hacia ella y poso sus labios sobre los de Bella.

Abrí mis ojos de mas sin poder creerlo, quería correr la distancia que había entre los 3 y darle un golpe al hombre que lo dejara inconsciente, pero mas allá de eso, mi corazón se encogió por otra deducción, Bella salía con alguien? Había sido yo tan estúpido de rechazar a mujeres por su recuerdo, mientras ella me había reemplazado ya?

Pero, como no iba a hacerlo? Ella y yo habíamos terminado y tenia derecho de continuar con su vida, pero… tan rápido pudo reemplazarme?

Mientras yo tenía mi debate mental, el hombre tomo el sobre que le había llegado a Bella y le hizo señas para que salieran, ella se quedo rezagada cerrando el casillero, cerro sus ojos y apoyo la frente en la pared de metal, vi como respiro profundo, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió varias veces, como si estuviera practicando la sonrisa, que significaba eso? Bella no estaba feliz con el hombre de cabello largo? ella me dio por completo la espalda y se encamino a la salida.

Había llegado hasta aquí, no me iba a dar por vencido tan rápido, salí corriendo detrás de ellos, fuera como fuera yo iba a hablar con Bella hoy.

**Bella Pov:**

Llego entonces el día sábado, Emily había practicado con el alma los días anteriores en mi casa, estaba realmente lista, ese día me levante temprano para arreglarme, había elegido un pantalón de tela blanco que llegaba a los limites del suelo, una blusita elegante de color negro y mis tacones negros también.

Antes de vestirme me dedique a maquillarme y a arreglarme el cabello, hoy me provoco cambiar, por lo que me planche el cabello dejándolo increíblemente liso, cambiando mis habituales ondas, le dije a Justin que pasara por mi a la estación de trenes, iba a ir a buscar un paquete que me había enviado Jacob, que por cierto no lo había localizado hacia un par de días, eso era extraño, me dije a mi misma que cuando llegara de la presentación de Emily me instalaría en el teléfono hasta que me atendiera.

Salí de mi casa y tome un taxi hasta la estación de trenes, para así poderles dejar el auto a mis padres, entre a la estación directo a los casilleros, era la hora pico y había demasiada gente, en el segundo pasillos de casilleros giré y camine hasta el 335, introduje la llave y saque un sobre blanco que estaba lleno a reventar, lo mire extrañada con el ceño fruncido.

Se suponía que Jacob me mandaría el contrato definitivo de venta de mi departamento, pero este sobre estaba muy lleno, cuando fui a abrirlo escuche mi nombre.

-"Bella!" me grito la voz de Emily, deje el sobre en el casillero abierto y me voltee a recibirla con brazos abiertos, la levante en brazos, ella venia vestida con unos shorts y una franela ligera, se colocaría su atuendo de Ballet en el colegio, lo que si tenia era su cabello recogido en un moñito alto de bailarina.

-"Hola princesa" le dije, "estas nerviosa?" le pregunte.

-"Nah" dijo imitando casi a la perfección el tono de su papá, me dio mucha risa.

-"Y Justin?" pregunte viendo a los lados "donde esta tu papá?"

Emily señalo a mi lado, me coloque de espaldas a mi casillero y lo vi caminando hacia nosotras.

-"Emily cuantas veces te eh dicho que no salgas corriendo de mi así?" le dijo un poco severo.

-"Lo siento papi, pero ya había visto a Bella" dijo tierna, Justin solo sacudió la cabeza, le extendió los brazos a Emily quitándomela de encima.

-"Puede arrugarte la ropa" me dijo un poco preocupado, baje mi vista a mi atuendo y estaba todavía impecable, le hice una mueca despreocupada, Justin reparo en mi cabello.

-"Te lo dejaste muy liso" dijo tomando un mechón entre sus dedos "Te quedo muy bonito, de hecho, estas hermosa" dijo viéndome de arriba abajo, reí apenada, Emily estaba distraída en los brazos de su papá viendo de espaldas a este, Justin se inclino subiendo mi barbilla con su mano y me dio un corto beso en los labios, sonreí apenada.

El se separo de mí con una sonrisa y se inclino hacia mi casillero, tomo el sobre y me dijo.

-"Nos vamos?" asentí, ellos salieron delante de mi, mientras yo cerraba mi casillero de nuevo, cuando me vi sola recosté la frente de la puerta cerrada.

_-"Respira profundo, sonrisa grande, recuerdos atrás" _pensé, esta _y que_ relación con Justin no estaba funcionando, sacudí mi cabeza dejando de ser pesimista, le dije que iba a darle una oportunidad y se la daría, a lo mejor me acostumbraba, sonreí sola frente a la puerta del casillero, para practicar una sonrisa decente, cuadre mis hombros y salí, Justin y Emily me esperaban afuera, Emily estaba en el suelo, nos tomo a cada uno de las manos y así nos fuimos al estacionamiento, teníamos poco mas de una hora para el acto en el colegio de Emily.

Llegamos al estacionamiento Justin cargó a Emily sentándola en el asiento de atrás, luego me abrió la puerta a mi, antes de subirme saco de un compartimiento en la puerta un sobre blanco.

-"Toma" me dijo extendiéndomelo.

-"Que es?" pregunte, subiéndome al auto.

-"Quien pagó las terapias de Charlie, se me olvido dártelo la otra noche" dijo sonriéndome.

-"Claro" dije recordando "gracias" él me guiño un ojo y tranco la puerta dando la vuelta para subirse, yo abrí el sobre que me había mandado Jacob y metí el de Justin, lo vería todo esta tarde cuando estuviera en casa.

-"Les tengo una sorpresa" dijo Justin encendiendo la camioneta, yo lo vi sonriendo mientras Emily aplaudía en el asiento de atrás.

-"Escuchen" dijo y prendió el radio, entonces sonó a un volumen bastante alto, la música del lago de los cisnes, en sinfónica.

Reí por lo alto, Justin no tenia pinta de escuchar música clásica.

-"Para entrar en ambiente" dijo de manera elegante.

-"Me encanta papi!" dijo Emily desde su asiento, yo reí y asentí.

-"Muy apropiado" le dije, él me guiño un ojo y emprendió la marcha, voltee hacia la estación distraídamente, una mirada llamo poderosamente mi atención.

-"Que?" dije en un susurro nervioso, la camioneta seguía su trayecto y voltee desesperada por la ventana, era él?

-"Bella que sucede?" me pregunto Justin.

-"Detente!" le dije y abrí la puerta aun con la camioneta en movimiento.

-"Que demonios!" grito Justin pisando el freno, me baje de la camioneta corriendo hacia donde lo había visto.

Era Edward, estaba segura, lo vi, pero como? Y donde estaba ahora?

Desesperada voltee dando círculos en la entrada de la estación de trenes, no estaba ahí? Mi corazón se encogió, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo había visto en verdad?

Una camisa blanca y una espalda ancha llamo mi atención, corrí desesperada.

-"EDWARD!" grite, corriendo entre la gente que me veía como si estuviera loca, llegue al hombre de espaldas a mi y lo tome por el brazo.

-"Edward!" dije halándolo, él se volteo, pero no lo conocía, no era él, este hombre me vio asustado por mi ataque repentino.

-"Lo siento, me equivoque" le dije con un nudo en la garganta, el hombre se fue dejándome sola, me abrace a mi misma, estaba temblando.

-"Bella!" me grito Justin desde no muy lejos, no podía sostenerme, me agache apoyando mis manos en el pavimento.

-"Bella que paso?" me pregunto Justin a mi lado, yo no podía controlar los sollozos.

-"Vamos linda" me dijo levantándome en brazos, me refugie en su pecho y deje que me llevara, estaba temblando y sentía que no podía moverme.

-"Papi que le paso?" pregunto la voz asustada de Emily.

-"No se cariño, pero ahora esta bien ok, no te asustes" dijo con voz preocupada, me llevo hasta la camioneta y abrió la puerta sentándome en el puesto del copiloto con las piernas colgando hacia afuera, saco de las cosas de Emily una botellita de agua, me la extendió, la tome temblando, no podía destaparla, Justin me la volvió a quitar abriéndola y me la extendió, di un sorbo.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto pasándome la mano por el rostro, luego tomo mi muñeca tomándome el pulso, sentí una ligera presión en una de mis rodillas.

-"Bella estas bien?" me pregunto asustada Emily, asentí y encontré mi voz.

-"Si princesa, estoy bien, es que algo me asusto mucho" le dije acariciándole el cabello, "Ya estoy bien cálmate si?" ella asintió pero se veía que estaba asustada, me sentí terrible, no tenia por que hacer eso, pero es que no lo pensé, en lo que creí verlo salí corriendo, tenia que verlo.

Vi a Justin realmente apenada.

-"Lo siento" le dije, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Vamos" les dije, "no podemos llegar tarde" le dije recomponiéndome, respire profundo y metí mis piernas en la camioneta.

Justin subió a Emily atrás y se monto a manejar, dejo la música pero a un volumen bajo, recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar y cerré los ojos, indicándole a mi corazón y a mi mente que no lo había visto, que era un espejismo, respire muy profundo, era tan parecido al real, que me costaba creer que lo hubiese imaginado.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37**

**Fantasmas:**

**Edward Pov:**

Salí de la estación de trenes corriendo, Bella y el hombre que la había besado tenían de las manos a la niña, que caminaba entre ellos dando saltitos, Bella estaba en serio con él?, no podía creerlo, sacudí la cabeza, tenia que hablar con ella, había venido hasta aquí para eso y no me marcharía, los seguí desde una distancia prudencial, el hombre de pelo largo los llevo hasta una camioneta color gris, subió a la niña y luego le abrió la puerta a Bella.

Él se veía mas feliz que ella, pero Bella no se veía descontenta, me quede estático viendo como la camioneta arrancaba, por un segundo me pareció que nuestras miradas se conectaron, salí corriendo entonces al estacionamiento, tenia que tomar mi auto y seguirlos, no iba a darme por vencido, no ahora.

Creí que se me iba a ser imposible encontrar la camioneta cerca de la estación, pero en lo que salí a la autopista la vi 3 autos adelante de mi, me mantuve a esa distancia, haciendo lo posible para que no se dieran cuenta de que los seguía, entonces la camioneta salio de la autopista y se dirigió hacia…. Una escuela?

Fruncí el ceño, seria que me equivoque de camioneta?

Me estacione a varios puestos de distancia, entonces el hombre de cabello largo se bajo, así que no me había equivocado después de todo, la niña que iba en el puesto de atrás se bajo y corrió hacia la entrada del colegio, habían varios niños como ella, Bella bajo también del auto alisándose la ropa con sus manos.

Me quede embelezado viéndola, Dios, era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, su rostro parecía disperso, el hombre se le acerco y la tomo por las mejillas, le pregunto algo a lo que ella asintió, entonces él la acuno contra su pecho abrazándola.

Me llene de furia, abrí la puerta para ir por ellos, quería matar al imbécil ese por siquiera atreverse a tocarla.

Pero en lo que abrí la puerta me detuve sin bajarme, Bella le sonrió al hombre y lo tomo de la mano, encaminándose a la puerta de la escuela, cerré la puerta y recosté la cabeza del espaldar.

Bella le correspondía?

Me había olvidado? o peor aun, si quiera fui importante para ella?

Yo me moría por dentro, había sido incapaz de salir o estar con alguna mujer, siempre su recuerdo me asaltaba en los peores momentos, me había negado a buscarla por la rabia que me produjo saber a que se dedicaba, pero luego de leer el manuscrito de Rose y de hablar con Jacob me sentía mal por como la había tratado, nunca la deje explicarse, simplemente me ataque por su profesión y la desprecie, no era fácil entenderlo, pero si la amaba debí escucharla.

Jacob me dijo que ella me amaba, pero por no escucharla y despreciarla la había perdido definitivamente?

Ella había podido continuar con su vida sin mí?

Todas las imágenes que veía frente a mi me lo indicaban, seguramente Bella se había ido de Nueva York para empezar de nuevo y el hombre de cabello largo y la niña parecían formar parte de esa nueva vida, yo no aparecía por ningún lado.

Moví mi mano al contacto de la llave, encendiendo el auto, no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Ring-ring-ring

Tome el celular antes de arrancar.

-"Si?"

-"Edward!" me dijo Rosalie por el otro lado de la línea "Donde estas?" me pregunto.

-"Regresaste?" pregunte cambiando el tema.

-"Si, estoy en casa de mis tíos, donde estas tu?" me pregunto apremiante.

-"En California, Bella se vino a casa de sus padres" le dije.

-"La viste?" pregunto con voz baja y apenada.

-"Si" conteste sin dar detalles.

-"Y bien?"

-"Nada, ella continuo con su vida, no tengo nada que hacer con aquí" cerré mis ojos recostándome del espaldar de la silla.

-"Por que lo dices?" pregunto

-"No esta sola" dije, Rose se quedo en silencio sepulcral.

-"Cuanto lo siento" dijo al rato "pero estas seguro? Ella te vio?" pregunto.

-"No, ella no me vio"

-"Edward si fuiste para allá tienes que aprovechar"

-"De que hablas?" pregunte incorporándome.

-"Fuiste para allá a que?" pregunto.

-"Hablar con ella" dije.

-"Pues entonces habla"

-"No es tan sencillo Rose, ya te dije que no esta sola"

-"Y que? Solo vas a hablar con ella, no te la vas a robar, no se por que fuiste o que vas a decirle, pero primo…. Atravesaste el país para buscarla y después que la encuentras te vas a regresar, solo por que esta acompañada?"

-"Que pretendes que haga?" le pregunte apoyando la cabeza del volante.

-"Abórdala, donde estas ahora?, la estas viendo?"

-"No, estoy en una escuela, un auditorio de escuela" dije viendo a mi alrededor.

-"Ella entro al auditorio?"

-"Aja"

-"Espera a que salga" dijo.

-"Aja y después que demonios hago?" dije exasperado.

-"Ve hasta ella y dile que necesitas hablar con ella, seguramente no se niega" la ultima parte la dijo bajito.

-"Seguramente?" dije frunciendo la boca "y si se niega? Si no quiere hablarme?" pregunte aterrado.

-"Pues haces lo que ya tenias planeado, regresarte a casa y dejarla allá, vas a acobardarte estando tan cerca?"

Me dio en el sitio justo, mi orgullo, como me iba a decir que era un cobarde? Si Bella había dejado de amarme lidiaría con eso, pero debía decirle que sabia que había ayudado a mi hermana y que estaría agradecido con ella por la eternidad y a su vez pedirle perdón por no haber puesto un poco de mi parte en entenderla.

Además era mi última noche en California, pues haría todo los esfuerzos posibles para hablarle.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Emily está muy emocionada" me dijo Justin sentándose a mi lado en el auditorio de la escuela, sacudí la cabeza saliendo de mis cavilaciones, voltee a verlo.

-"Ahh que bueno" dije distraída.

-"Bella, estas bien?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Si, disculpa es que todavía estoy abrumada" le dije.

-"De verdad crees que se haya tratado de él?" me pregunto, ya le había contado que pensé haber visto a Edward, no valía la pena esconderlo, dado que grite su nombre en la mitad de la estación de trenes.

-"No se" le conteste "Pero juraría que si era él"

No pudimos seguir hablando, las luces del auditorio se apagaron dando por empezado el espectáculo, me senté mas derecha para poder ver bien mientras Justin saco una cámara pequeñita de video lista para encenderla en lo que saliera el numero de Emily, que según el programa era el segundo de 3 presentaciones que harían los niños, mientras el director de la escuela presentaba a los niños del primer acto, Justin se inclino a mi oído.

-"Gracias" me dijo, el auditorio estallo en aplausos dándole la bienvenida a los primeros niños, que eran los del jardín de niños que representarían una obra del día de acción de gracias.

-"Por qué?" le pregunte bajito mientras aplaudía.

-"Por acompañarme, este es el primer acto de Emily en la escuela y me gusta no tener que venir solo" dijo pegado a mi oído, de la fila de atrás nos mandaron a callar, así que no le pude contestar, aunque no sabía que podía decirle, le sonreí tímida y le preste atención a la tarima.

El primer acto fue muy tierno, todos los niños salieron disfrazados de las distintas épocas de nuestra historia, salieron los indios, los patriotas y hasta niños disfrazados de la época moderna, el acto concluyo y el auditorio exploto en aplausos, Justin me apretó la mano nervioso, venia el acto de Emily, tomo la cámara de video y me fije que estaba tan nervioso por ver a su hija que el video iba a resultar un verdadero desastre, le quite la cámara de las manos y me dedique yo a grabarlo, él me vio y me agradeció con la mirada, el director presento de nuevo a los niños y todo volvió a ponerse oscuro, entonces arranco la versión escolar del Lago de los Cisnes, todas las que bailaban eran niñas, todas vestían de rosado, menos los dos personajes principales.

Una iba de negro y la otra de blanco, esa era Emily, cuando salió a escena se veía hermosa, tenía un línea perfecta, aunque era tan pequeñita se veía que bailaba con pasión, trate de no perder detalle en la grabación, a su vez desconecte mi mente de la angustia de hace unos momentos, como siempre, el baile me distraía y estaba tan pendiente del último número de Emily, que saque momentáneamente a Edward de mi cabeza, estaba ansiosa por ver el ultimo numero que eran muchos giros, rogaba para que no se fuera a tropezar o a marear.

Llego la hora y Emily se coloco en el centro, con todas sus compañeras en media luna detrás de ella, me coloque de pie quedando en la mitad del pasillo viéndola a través de la pantalla de la cámara, Emily se fijo que estaba ahí, se quedo con la vista puesta en mi y empezó a girar.

Uno, dos, tres, diez vueltas, las dio perfectas, el auditorio completo se coloco de pie ovacionándola, los aplausos y los vítores ensordecedores que estaban a mi lado pertenecían a Justin que aplaudía a su hija lleno de orgullo, Emily termino de girar y el acto termino oficialmente, ella me vio a los ojos sonriendo enormemente, se veía que estaba cansada, pero no trastabillo ni una vez, su equilibrio estaba perfecto, deje de grabar y le aplaudí aun de pie, me sentía tan orgullosa de esa pequeña, había logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y a aparte lo hacía con tanta gracia que aunque fuera hija de dos médicos, estaba segura que Emily terminaría siendo una gran bailarina.

Regrese a mi puesto y Justin me abrazo muy fuerte, le devolví el abrazo sonriéndole, él se separo de mí y me tomo por las mejillas y me plantó un beso en los labios, abrí mis ojos de mas por la sorpresa, pero él estaba tan feliz que no dije nada.

El acto termino y costó mucho devolver a los padres e invitados a sus asientos, entonces entraron los chicos más grandes del colegio de Emily, interpretaron un musical al estilo de Grease, que estuvo también muy bien.

El espectáculo termino, los tres grupos salieron para recibir los últimos aplausos, entonces los niños fueron a cambiarse pero Emily salió corriendo aun en su tutu hacia nosotros, su papá la espero a mitad del pasillo, ella corrió y se lanzo a brazos de su padre que la alzo hasta lo más arriba que daban sus brazos, los dos reían felices.

-"Te gusto?" le pregunto Emily a Justin.

-"Me encanto!" dijo este aun riendo sentándola en uno de sus brazos mas cómoda "estuviste magnifica, espectacular, estoy orgulloso de ti princesa" Emily lo abrazo por el cuello riendo de felicidad, Justin se fijo en mi y se me acerco, estiro una de sus manos y quito de mi mejilla una lagrima, no me había fijado que estaba llorando, reemplace su mano con la mía secando discretamente mi rostro, Emily se separo del cuello de su papa y se me lanzo en brazos a mí, hice una mueca por el peso, pero la sostuve abrazándola.

-"Estuviste preciosa princesa" le dije abrazándola.

-"No me maree!, viste Bella? No me maree!" dijo emocionada centrando la vista en mis ojos.

-"Claro que te vi!" le dije emocionada "parecías volar!" ella rio demasiado emocionada, la volví a colocar en el suelo y empezó a girar en el pasillo, Justin la veía como si fuera la mejor de las películas.

-"Justin?" lo llamaron desde nuestra espalda, Emily seguía girando divertida en el pasillo, mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la tarima, yo estaba acompañándola y giraba con ella, Justin se volteo y en medio de un giro me tomo por un brazo interrumpiéndome, voltee a ver qué pasaba, me estaba apretando mucho.

-"Justin que pasa?" pregunte colocando mi mano sobre la de él para que me soltara, él se pego a mi costado y entendí que estaba ocultando a Emily.

-"Llévatela" me dijo con la voz llena de angustia, ira y desesperación, sus ojos brillaban pero tenía los labios estirados en una fina línea, me asuste, no sabía por qué estaba así, Justin no apartaba la mirada de la mujer que lo había llamado, era más alta que yo de facciones exóticas, el cabello era negro como la noche y demasiado rizado, sus ojos igual de negros que su cabello, su piel era de un color canela muy bonito, me parecía sumamente familiar, pero no sabía de donde la conocía, Justin me apretó de nuevo esta vez fue la mano.

-"Llévatela" me dijo apremiante, imagine que me hablaba de Emily, ya que a la mujer no la conocía.

-"Justin" dijo la mujer "déjame verla" dijo casi suplicante, Justin le hablo con rudeza.

-"Ni se te ocurra acercártele" dijo con dientes apretados, estaba tan iracundo que hasta a mi me asusto, entonces se volvió a mi dándole la espalda a la mujer, me vio con ojos de suplica.

-"Toma las llaves de la camioneta, llévatela a tu casa, yo voy en lo que pueda, por favor llévatela" me dijo colocándome las llaves en la palma.

-"Quien es?" pregunte en un susurro, él pego su frente a la mía y respiro profundo.

-"Samantha" dijo bajito contra mi piel, me quede petrificada, todo en mi cabeza empezó a formarse, el cabello de la mujer, la descripción que me había hecho Justin de ella, el parecido que tenia con Emily, por eso me parecía tan familiar, pero era imposible, ella estaba muerta!

-"Papa?" pregunto Emily cuando se dio cuenta que no le prestábamos atención.

-"Sácala de aquí, que no la vea" me dijo suplicante, asentí calmando mi interior y camine hasta Emily.

-"Vamos cariño, te ayudo a cambiarte y vamos por un helado te parece?" le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella dio unos brinquitos y aplaudió emocionada, la tome de la mano y la lleve hacia atrás del escenario, donde había dejado su ropita, logre escuchar a la mujer decirle a Justin.

-"Quien es ella?" pregunto refiriéndose a mí, solo escuche la risa sarcástica de Justin como respuesta, iba con paso apresurado para llevarme a Emily de ahí.

Fui hasta el lugar donde tenía su ropa, la ayude a cambiarse rápidamente.

-"Vamos cariño, apresúrate" le dije colocándole la camisa derecha.

Ella estuvo lista, tome su bolso colgándolo en mi espalda y la tome de la mano.

-"Bella, olvidamos a papá" me dijo halándome de vuelta al auditorio.

-"No cariño, él te va a buscar a mi casa, fue a comprarte algo" dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-"Un regalo?" pregunto sonriendo, asentí.

-"Si, si, un regalo, ahora vamos si?" le dije halándola de nuevo a la camioneta.

Desconecte la alarma y la subí en el puesto de atrás, ella se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad solita, me subí al auto viendo a todas partes esa mujer era en realidad Samantha? La madre y esposa de Justin?

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido en el auto cuando empecé a ver movimiento en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Rosalie había hablado conmigo durante mucho rato para mantenerme ocupado, me contó los pormenores de su visita a Francia y de su reunión con la editora, se lo agradecí mudamente, necesitaba la distracción con ansias.

Ya era de noche, el estacionamiento de la escuela se lleno de familias con niños pequeños y grandes, y a su vez empezó a desocuparse, me puse en estado alerta para que no se me escapara.

Cuando el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío Bella salio, iba tomada de manos con la niña de cabello negro, iban apuradas, me fije bien, el hombre no estaba, Bella subió a la niña con demasiada prisa en la camioneta y arranco.

-"Que demonios?" dije y emprendí la marcha, parecía un espía llevaba todo el día persiguiéndola

Llegamos a una casa, Bella se bajo y cargo a la niña entrando, conté mentalmente hasta 100, entonces me baje del auto, llegue a la puerta, extendí mi mano para tocarla, pero me detuve, camine de regreso a mi auto, me detuve y volví a ver la puerta de la casa.

Tocaba o no?

Una luz se encendió en la sala de la casa, camine estonces hasta la ventana mas cercana, si no tenia todavía fuerzas para hablar con ella podría a lo mejor verla.

La espié por la que al asomarme era la ventana de la sala, Bella estaba sola en la mitad de la sala, estiro su cuello, se veía cansada, se había quitado sus zapatos y tenia unas zapatillas rosas, camino hasta el fondo perdiéndose de mi vista, rodee la casa y la vi esta vez en al cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un poco de limonada, se sentó en el mesón de la cocina le dio un trago y apoyó su frente de las palmas de sus manos, se veía preocupada y angustiada, que le sucedería? Como me gustaría poder abrir la puerta y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Acerqué mí frente al cristal recordando el aroma de su piel, uno de mis pies resbaló en la superficie del jardín, haciendo que mi frente golpeara un poco el cristal, Bella levanto su cabeza por el ruido y yo me deje caer en el suelo.

Demonios! Una cosa era querer hablar con ella y otra muy distinta a que me encontrara espiándola, la puerta de atrás de la casa se abrió, yo me pegue aun más de la pared de la casa.

-"Justin?" pregunto, fruncí el ceño _Justin?_ Quien carajos era ese?

Entonces tocaron el timbre, respire profundo de tranquilidad en lo que ella cerro la puerta, me incorpore y me asome con cuidado, pude verla saliendo de la cocina, iba a abrir la puerta.

Camine pegado de las paredes de la casa, y llegue a la ventana de la sala, ella ya había abierto la puerta y había dejado entrar al hombre de cabello largo, apreté los dientes de furia.

-"Justin" dijo ella abrazándolo su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por las paredes de la casa, así que él era Justin, cerré los puños con fuerza.

Él le hablo bajito y ella apunto hacia las escaleras, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, empezaron a hablar, no podía escuchar nada, Bella estaba sentada frente a la ventana y el hombre frente a ella dándole la espalda a la ventana donde me encontraba espiando, el único que hablaba era él, Bella solo hacia movimientos con su rostro, fruncía el ceño, abría la boca o sus ojos impresionada por algo que le había dicho.

Entonces ella lo abrazo, me fije que estaba llorando, que habría pasado?

Él hombre la tomo por los hombros separándola de su abrazo y se inclino contra su boca, pero no fue un beso tímido como el que había visto antes, fue un beso completo, pude ver como sus bocas bailaban, me llene de ira y de tristeza, Bella ya no era mía, me había olvidado, estaba ahora con ese hombre que se la estaba consumiendo mientras la apretaba mas frente a mi, deje de ocultarme y me incorpore sobre mis pies.

Había llegado demasiado tarde, hiciera lo que hiciera, Bella no volvería a ser mía, la había perdido.

Mientras me incorporaba, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, no se si en verdad me vio, pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, aparte unas lagrimas del mío y le di la espalda, no vi mas, no espere mas, me iría de aquí y ella jamás se enteraría que había venido a buscarla, camine a paso apresurado hasta el auto de alquiler, tenia que salir de aquí.

**Bella Pov:**

Llegue a mi casa y me baje, tome el bolso de Emily, la niña me estiro sus brazos y la cargue entrándola a la casa.

-"Mamá? Papá?" llame al entrar, nadie contesto, encontré un papel donde me avisaban que habían ido a cenar con los Clearwater, que no los esperara despierta, _Genial_ pensé, el día que menos quería estar sola en mi casa, era el día en el que mas lo estaba.

Subí las escaleras con la niña en brazos, Emily era muy flaca, pero igual sabía que los brazos me dolerían al día siguiente del esfuerzo, entre a mi cuarto, deje a Emily sentada en mi cama.

-"Bella que pasa? Donde esta papá?" me pregunto asustada, me agache frente a ella.

-"Ya te dije princesa, tu papá viene a buscarte ahora"

-"Por que nos dejo solas?" pregunto.

-"Tu papi tenia que hacer algo urgente, por eso me pidió que te trajera para acá, él va a venir a buscarte, además" le dije mejorando mi rostro "te da miedo quedarte conmigo?" le pregunte sonriendo, ella me sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

-"Que te parece si vemos una película?" le pregunte, me levante hasta el televisor "la sirenita?" le pregunte enseñándole el DVD en mi mano, ella asintió.

-"Perfecto" le dije sonriendo "pero primero vamos a darte un baño, y luego te acuestas aquí en mi cama a ver la película si?"

Ella frunció sus labios pero asintió abatida, la lleve al baño de mi habitación, la deje en la ducha, salí y le acomode la cama, a los minutos salio Emily cubierta por una inmensa toalla, la ayude a secarse, le coloque la ropita que tenia antes de actuar en el colegio y le hice señas para que se subiera a la cama.

-"Sabes manejar el control?" le pregunte, ella asintió tomándolo.

Me acosté a su lado y ella comenzó la película.

-"Bella" me llamo.

-"Dime?"

-"Quien era la señora del colegio?" pregunto, cerré los ojos un segundo.

-"La verdad no se cariño, no la conozco" le dije, en cierta forma era verdad.

-"A mi papá no le gusto verla" dijo bajito.

-"Como sabes?" le pregunte con cautela, pensé que ella no se había dado cuenta de el estado de animo de Justin.

-"Dejo de prestarme atención, eso nunca lo hace, y me dejo contigo" dijo.

-"Hey, tampoco soy tan mala vedad?" le dije riendo haciéndole cosquillas, ella rió entre mis brazos, tenia que distraerla de algún modo.

-"Bella, Bella ya!" me dijo riendo mientras le hacia mas cosquillas.

-"Vamos a ver la película!" me dijo riendo.

-"Esta bien" le dije soltándola, ella se volvió a acostar sonriendo, puso la película a correr de nuevo.

-"Tengo sueño" me dijo a los minutos.

-"Por que no te duermes?" le pregunte.

-"Me avisas si llega papá?" me pregunto preocupada.

-"Por supuesto princesa" le dije, le di un beso en la frente, ella se acomodo mejor y en cuestión de segundos quedo se quedo dormida, me incorpore lentamente y salí de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta, para que Emily no se sintiera sola.

Baje las escaleras despacio, me fui directo a la cocina y me serví un poco de limonada, apoye mi frente de las palmas de mis manos, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la mujer del auditorio era en verdad la madre de Emily? Pero a mi me habían dicho que Justin era viudo, seria entonces una hermana? Pero Justin me dijo que se llamaba Samantha.

No entendía nada y exceptuando ese detalle, estaba el hecho de que juraría que había visto a Edward esta tarde, eran sus ojos, no podía habérmelos imaginado, eran demasiado iguales, si esa mirada era producto de mi imaginación entonces me estaba volviendo loca.

_Pum_

Levante el rostro, había escuchado un golpe en la ventana de la cocina, seria que Justin vino por la puerta de atrás? Me levante y fui a la puerta.

-"Justin?" llame, nadie me contesto, pero había escuchado ruido, baje el escalón hacia el jardín, entonces tocaron la puerta, cerré y fui a abrir la puerta principal, Justin estaba ahí, con cara destruida.

-"Justin" dije alarmada al verlo, él entro y me abrazo levantándome del suelo.

-"Calma, calma" dije tratando de consolarlo, me coloco de nuevo en el suelo y entramos a la casa.

-"Emily?" me pregunto.

-"En mi habitación, se quedo dormida viendo una película" dije señalando escaleras arriba, le hice señas para que nos sentáramos en el sofá, él me siguió, sentándose frente a mi, de espaldas a la ventana.

-"Justin" lo llame "Esa mujer?" pregunte bajito.

-"Es Samantha" contesto susurrando, Emily no podía oírnos.

-"Pero… ella no estaba muerta?" pregunte, él abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Muerta?"

-"Me dijeron que eras viudo" conteste apenada, él dio una risa amarga.

-"La gente cree que lo soy, pero algunos saben la verdad" dijo, le coloque una mano en la pierna.

-"Cuéntame" le pedí.

-"Recuerdas que te dije que Samantha había quedado embarazada después de la luna de miel?" preguntó, asentí

-"Que tenias miedo de ser padre, pero después supiste que era lo tuyo" le dije, él me sonrió con nostalgia.

-"Es verdad" dijo respirando profundo "yo adore a Emily desde un principio, pero Samantha no" dijo con ojos cerrados, abrí mi boca impresionada.

-"Ella la negó desde que nació, ni siquiera guardo reposo, decía que un bebe entorpecería su carrera, que ella estaba destinada a ser la mejor pediatra"

Lo vi incrédula, como una pediatra podía negar a su propio hijo? Justin continuó hablando en susurros.

-"Lo del accidente fue verdad, un día Emily no paraba de llorar, fue matador, Samantha salio de la casa furiosa diciendo que yo me encargara de la bebe, se quedo casi que todo el día trabajando en la clínica, para cuando emprendió el camino de vuelta se quedo dormida al volante por exceso de cansancio"

Le tome la mano llorando, no podía contener las lagrimas, esta historia era muy fuerte.

-"Estuvo cerca de 3 semanas en el hospital, en coma" levanto la vista y la fijo en mis ojos "yo iba todos los días con Emily, sus padres me ayudaban a cuidar de ambas, estaba muy cansado y destruido, pero tenia esperanzas de que ella se recuperaría y pensaría mejor las cosas, que lo intentaríamos de nuevo, los tres juntos"

-"Que paso cuando despertó?" pregunte ya que era evidente que había despertado.

-"Yo no estaba en la clínica cuando sucedió, ella estaba con su mamá, una enfermera me aviso, recuerdo haber tomado a Emily y salir corriendo a verla, cuando llegue a la habitación estaba vacía, solo estaba la abuela de Emily, me dijo que se había marchado, que le había rogado que se quedara, pero que no quería vernos"

Mis lágrimas eran incontrolables, como esa mujer les pudo hacer eso a Justin y a Emily, la niña más dulce que había conocido?

-"Pero te dijo que quería? Que sucedió después que salimos del auditorio"

-"Quería pedirme perdón, quiere conocer a Emily" dijo cerrando sus ojos, "Me da terror que Emily la vea" dijo aterrado, abrió los ojos y me enfoco "y si me la quita? Yo no puedo vivir sin mi princesa" me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me adelante y lo abrace.

-"Por eso me retire parcialmente de la medicina" dijo mientras lo abrazaba "por Emily deje las consultas y me dedique a las terapias que no me quitan tanto tiempo, no podía permitir que la medicina le quitara ambos padres a mi princesa" me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-"Cálmate, no te la va a quitar, esa mujer no puede quitarte a Emily" le dije llorando aferrándome a su espalda.

-"Bella" dijo él con la voz distorsionada de las lagrimas, nunca había visto a un hombre tan grande y varonil llorando, pero Justin estaba desconsolado.

-"Estoy contigo ok? Te voy a ayudar" le dije en un intento de apoyarlo.

-"Me has ayudado mucho" me dijo aun teniéndome entre sus brazos "si hubiera estado solo en ese auditorio creo que me hubiera muerto, gracias por ayudarme" dijo, me separo de él tomándome por los hombros, lo vi sonriendo, me quito algunas de las lagrimas de mi rostro, entonces se inclino hacia mi boca.

Sus labios se movieron contra los míos en una muda suplica de que lo ayudara, sentía en cada uno de sus movimientos la angustia y el stress que estaba sintiendo, no era buena idea que nos besáramos de esta manera, pero sentí cierta lástima de Justin y no lo aparte, el pobre había pasado por mucho y no creía que pudiera con mi rechazo en este momento.

Sus labios seguían moviéndose contra los míos en el beso mas largo que nos habíamos dado , mi cabeza tenia un debate, no quería rechazar a Justin, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Edward, no después de haber creído verlo hacia unas horas.

Pensé que ya había sido suficiente y abrí mis ojos, para separarme de Justin.

Entonces lo vi.

Una lagrima nueva bajo por mi mejilla cuando vi su figura detrás de la ventana, era él, era Edward.

Y estaba llorando.

Sus manos limpiaron sus mejillas, se irguió sobre sus pies y dio media vuelta, desapareciéndose así de mi vista.

-"Papá?" dijo la vocecita de Emily a mis espaldas, Justin se separo de mi y se levanto corriendo a buscar a su hija, yo enterré mis cabeza en mis manos, llorando en silencio.

En que estaba pensando cuando lo intenté con Justin?, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma pertenecían a Edward, no había forma de que lo olvidara, su fantasma me perseguiría por siempre como lo había hecho esta mañana y hacia unos minutos.

-"Bella" me llamo Justin, levante el rostro secándome las lagrimas, él estaba de pie frente a mi con Emily en brazos, la niña restregaba sus ojitos aun soñolienta, me coloque de pie.

-"Creo que es mejor llevármela a la casa" me dijo, asentí.

-"Gracias por todo" me dijo "lamento lo de hace unos minutos, disculpa si me extralimité" hablo refiriéndose al beso, sacudí la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, solo me tomo desprevenida" dije, él rió apenado.

-"Estaba muy estresado" dijo justificándose.

-"Ya, no pienses en eso" dije, él asintió, los deje en la sala unos segundos a buscar el bolso de Emily, para cuando baje Emily se había quedado dormida nuevamente en brazos de su papá, tome las llaves de la camioneta y los escolte hacia afuera, Justin acostó a la niña en el asiento de atrás, luego me enfrentó.

-"Las cosas se van a tornar difíciles en estos días, no se si podamos verte pronto" dijo apenado.

-"No te preocupes" conteste, después de todo yo también necesitaba distancia de él por el momento.

-"Nos vemos Bella, gracias por todo" dijo besándome en la frente, yo pase mis brazos a su espalda dándole un ligero abrazo.

Se subió a la camioneta alejándose de mi garaje, sentía como mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me devolví sobre mis pasos, y me fui directo a mi habitación, sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa de deje caer en mi cama, estaba demasiado embotada para siquiera pensar.

Cuando desperté, era de día, el sol era tan incandescente que no sabia como no me había despertado antes, encontré junto a mi una nota.

_Hija:_

_Estabas dormidísima cuando llegamos anoche, y eso que no fue tan tarde… como te fue en la presentación de Emily? Estoy ansiosa de que me cuentes, pero será esta tarde, los Clearwater nos invitaron a una parrillada en su casa, es el cumpleaños de Seth, si quieres acércate._

_En la mesita de noche te deje un paquete, estaba en la sala, imagino que se te olvido abrirlo._

_Te quiero hija._

_Tu Mamá_

Me fije en la mesa de noche, ahí estaba el sobre que había recogido de la estación de trenes el día de ayer, subí mis cejas, parecía que habían pasado semanas desde que lo había ido a buscar, en vez de un día, pero vi hacia mi cuerpo y me fije que no me había cambiado de ropa todavía, me levante perezosa y me metí en la regadera, me lave el cabello y me aplique mi enjuague favorito.

Salí a mi cuarto rodeada de una toalla y por fin me dio curiosidad de abrir el bendito sobre, estaba realmente apretado, rompí el papel liberando su contenido sobre mi cama, una hoja blanca salió volando cayendo en el suelo, pero no me agache a recogerla, ya que sobre mi cama había caído… un libro?

Lo tome con manos incrédulas, Jacob me había mandado un libro? Sacudí mi cabeza y rompí el envoltorio, pegado al papel de regalo dorado que envolvía el libro había una carta, la despegue y la leí.

_Princesa:_

_Te mando el contrato definitivo de la venta del departamento, el tipo que lo vio está muy entusiasmado y quiere firmar lo más pronto posible, así que si aceptas lo que te estoy mandando, pues prepara tus maletas y vente con todo y contrato, para que puedas firmar y llevarte la plata, así aprovechas y estas para el nacimiento del bebe (Ángela todavía quiere mantener en misterio el sexo del bebe, así que no sabemos que será) pero sería genial si pudieras estar para conocerlo, no puedo esperar a que nazca, pero me da terror el proceso, vi una película acerca del nacimientos de los bebes y parecía una película de terror! Como pueden soportar eso? Casi muero cuando vi como nacían, no, no, no de verdad cada vez que puedo doy gracias por ser hombre, creo que moriría si algo así tratara de salir de mí._

Reí leyendo, Jacob estaba loco, como decía esas cosas, bese la carta agradeciéndole el hacerme reír, Jacob siempre lo lograba conmigo, la carta continuaba.

_Por otro lado, me llamó la amiga tuya, la rubia, Rosalie me pidió encontrarse conmigo, nos vimos hace unos pocos días antes de que entrara al bar, me dijo que había terminado su manuscrito, me pidió que por favor te lo enviara, como me dijiste que ella me contactaría, por eso te lo mande sin avisar, si metí la pata, perdóname si?_

_Te quiero un montón princesa, nunca lo olvides, Ángela te manda un beso y que no puedes faltar para el nacimiento del pequeño Jacob (Ángela jura que es varón, pero algo me dice que será una princesita)_

_Te quiero._

_Jacob._

Doble la carta con una sonrisa en los labios, vi entonces el libro, me parecía increíble que Rose ya lo hubiese terminado, se me ocurrió una idea, corrí a mi closet y me coloque un traje de baño, tome una toalla y baje así a la sala con el manuscrito en la mano, tome una barra energética de la cocina y salí al patio trasero, el día estaba hermosamente soleado, tome una de las tumbonas y la coloque en medio del patio, le coloque la toalla y me acosté encima, me coloque mis lentes oscuros y tome entonces el manuscrito de Rose.

El día de ayer había sido sumamente estresante, necesitaba distraerme como fuera, podía bailar, pero no tenia ánimos de hacerlo, y un buen libro ayudaba, no había leído ninguno de Rose, pero era un buen momento para empezar, rompí el elegante envoltorio dorado que lo cubría.

Estaba segura que no era la portada comercial del libro, pero estaba estampado en color negro con letras muy bonitas con muchos arabescos, pase mis dedos por encima de las letras.

-"Vida Oscura" leí, el titulo en voz alta "la trágica historia de amor entre dos mundos"

Subí mis cejas, el nombre dejaba mucho a la intriga.

-"Veamos que te traes entre manos Rose" dije mientras le di una probada a mi barra energética y empezaba a leer.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38**

**Pérdidas:**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Emmet ya tenemos todo listo, los contratos están firmados y las partes ya empezaron a trabajar con los clientes" le dije, estábamos en su oficina, salía esta tarde de vacaciones, según había escuchado él y Rose se irían una semana a esquiar, Rose decía que una vez empezara a promocionar el libro no iba a tener tiempo para nada y quería escaparse con su _oso_.

-"Si, gracias a Dios ya todo está listo, pensé que esta semana anterior nunca se iba a terminar" dijo con voz cansada "necesito relajarme un poco antes de que me toque viajar a California" dijo y cerré los ojos respirando profundo, no quería recordar ese estado.

-"Como vas a cuadrar eso con Rose?" le pregunte, habíamos ganado la licitación en California y ahora nuestro cliente mayor se encontraba allá, debíamos empezar a trabajar el mes entrante, por lo que Emmet estaría viajando entre los dos estados continuamente, lo ideal sería que se instalara allá, de hecho ya lo había pensado, pero como andaba con Rose ahora no sabía cómo iban a arreglar el asunto de la distancia.

-"Ahí veremos" dijo un poco preocupado "ella también va a tener una agenda apretada, pero la mayoría del tiempo va a estar aquí en Nueva York, tratare de viajar los días que ella este más complicada con el trabajo y venirme cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos"

-"Suena complicado" dije.

-"Si va a serlo, pero ni modo, nos va a tocar en estas por un tiempo, a menos que tú te encargues de ir a California" dijo frunciendo la boca, negué repetidamente.

-"Nooo hermano, yo para allá no vuelvo" dije decidido "además, no sería justo ni para el cliente ni para ti, trabajaste mucho en ese proyecto, no puedo quitártelo" le dije sinceramente, aunque de verdad no quería poner un pie en California por lo que me quedara de vida.

-"Como vas con eso?" me pregunto apenado, me encogí de hombros.

-"Ahí voy" dije "un día a la vez"

Le había contado a Emmet los detalles de mi fatídico viaje a California, al irme de la casa de ella fui a mi hotel saque mis cosas y me fui al aeropuerto, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera, le pague a una señora el doble de lo que le había costado su boleto para que me diera su lugar en el avión, llegue a Nueva York en la madrugada del domingo, me fui directo al apartamento de Emmet, necesitaba un trago, evidentemente lo desperté, una vez allá di gracias a Dios que estaba solo, no había pensado que a lo mejor mi prima estaba con él.

Le conté todo a Emmet a lo que me respondió con casi una botella completa de Whisky, para cuando amaneció ambos estábamos destruidos en su sala, pasamos todo el domingo durmiendo y pasando la borrachera, pero hoy lunes era un nuevo día, no era ni bueno ni malo, era simplemente un día nuevo, trate de unir mis pedazos y seguir con mi vida, no podía dejar que los demás vieran que en verdad me sentía desvalido.

-"Lo que te paso apesta" dijo Emmet sinceramente, reí amargado.

-"Muchísimo" le dije "pero bueno, ella tenía derecho a continuar con su vida no?" pregunte dudoso.

-"Imagino que sí, pero igual apesta, aun recuerdo a Rose cuando salía con Drake y me dan ganas de matarlo"

No conteste nada, más que matar al tal Justin, quería matarme a mí mismo por idiota.

-"Bueno hermano, creo que todo está listo entonces, yo me marcho, voy a almorzar con Rose y después nos vamos al aeropuerto" me dijo levantándose, lo imite y palmeamos nuestras espaldas en un abrazo.

-"Buen viaje hermano" le dije despidiéndome.

-"Gracias" contesto "vas a estar bien?" me pregunto, reí un poco mas despreocupado.

-"Si Emmet, tampoco es que voy a suicidarme, no seré ni el primero ni el ultimo que le va mal en una relación ok?"

Él asintió y entonces ambos salimos de su oficina, Em se despidió de Laura y yo me fui para la mía, cuando entre encontré una sorpresa.

-"Hermanito!" me grito Alice desde uno de los asientos de visitantes, le sonreí sinceramente, ella corrió a mis brazos, la alcé abrazándola, entonces recordé lo que Jacob me había contado, la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho, aunque sabía que gracias a Bella mi hermanita estaba bien, no podía soportar la angustia que me producía imaginarla en ese lugar.

-"Hey, estas bien?" me pregunto intentando separase de mi.

-"Si" le dije aun abrazándola "solo estoy feliz de verte" ella rió entre mis brazos y reanudo su abrazo.

-"Creo que desde que me caí en el colegio y me fuiste a buscar a enfermería, no me habías albarazado así" dijo riendo, reí con ella recordando ese episodio, había sido su primer día sola en la escuela, yo me había graduado ya, pero no me había ido a la Universidad todavía, Alice jugando se cayó por una escalera raspándose ambas rodillas, estaba muy asustada y pidió que me llamaran a mí en vez de a mis padres, fui a buscarla inmediatamente me llamaron y en lo que entre la vi tan asustada que la cargue abrazándola, yo tenía 18 años y ella apenas tenía los 8 cumplidos era una bebita asustada.

-"Recuerdas eso?" le pregunte separándome finalmente de ella.

-"Claro, estaba aterrada y cuando te vi me sentí a salvo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le di un beso en la frente.

-"Y que haces por aquí?" le pregunte, sentándome en mi silla.

-"Salí temprano de Clases, y como supe que regresaste me pareció buena idea que almorzáramos juntos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, yo no tenia ánimos de salir a almorzar hoy, de hecho había pensado pedirle a Laura que me pidiera alguna comida rápida para comer aquí en la oficina, pero como despreciaba a mi hermanita?

-"Me parece excelente idea, vamos?" le dije tomando mis llaves, ella aplaudió y salimos entonces de la oficina, la lleve a comer sushi, a ella le encantaba, una vez sentados y pedidas nuestras ordenes, le pregunte.

-"Cuéntame, como vas con el muchacho este…. Jasper?" pregunte dudoso, claro que sabia como se llamaba el casi novio de mi hermana.

-"Bien" dijo apenada, reí por su rostro.

-"Bien nada mas?" pregunte tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-"Bueno… muy bien?" dijo sonrojándose, reí por lo alto.

-"De que te ríes?" me pregunto furiosa "no te burles" completó.

-"Te ves adorable hermanita" le dije "toda apenada hablando de tu primer novio" le dije.

-"Edward!" me llamo apenada viendo hacia los lados.

-"Que?" pregunte aun divertido "no son novios?" pregunte, Alice estaba sumamente apenada de tener que hablar de ese tema conmigo.

-"Mas o menos" contesto, la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Como que más o menos?" pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi bebida "lo son o no?"

-"Edward! Me da pena hablar de eso contigo" dijo poniéndose roja.

-"Oh vamos hermanita, solo es curiosidad, además es algo que debo saber, no quiero detalles" dije enseñándole las palmas de mis manos, ella se tapo los ojos con una de sus manos haciendo que me diera mas risa "solo quiero saber cómo te va?" le dije sinceramente.

Ella compuso su rostro y respiro profundo.

-"Bien, nos va bien" dijo "y si, somos novios, aunque mis padres andan atacados, le han puesto demasiadas trancas a Jazz"

-"Me alegra que estés bien con él, pero por el amor de Dios tienes cuidado si? No te dejes convencer de nada que no quieras si? Y por favor…" le dije hablándole muy en serio "piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, Jasper es un hombre adulto y puede manipularte así que no lo dejes, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras" le ofrecí "prometo escucharte y no ponerme troglodita ok?"

Ella asintió.

-"Wow" dijo "me dejaste sorprendida" dijo medio riendo, la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Es en serio Alice"

-"Esta bien, está bien, te lo agradezco mucho, sin embargo Rose me ofreció lo mismo, me entiendes que a veces es mejor hablar con una chica no?" dijo hablando bajito, asentí entendiendo a que se refería "pero igual" continuó "agradezco tu ofrecimiento y lo tendré en cuenta" dijo seriamente.

Dimos por terminada la conversación seria, nuestro pedido llego y empezamos a comer, ella retomo el tema.

-"Deberías conocerlo" dijo después de comer un poco de langostinos con salsa soya.

-"A quien?" pregunte extrañado, poniéndole interés a mis roles.

-"A Jazz" dijo volteando sus ojos "eres al único que no conoce"

-"Por mi encantado" conteste antes de probar mi bocado.

-"Solo me prometes que no serás tan rudo con él como papá y mamá?" pregunto nerviosa.

-"Eso depende" dije después de comer, "tengo que averiguar sus intenciones contigo"

-"Edward! No seas así, lo van a espantar" dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-"Hey, hey, cálmate, si de verdad te quiere nada ni nadie lo va a espantar, además cuando pensó en involucrarse contigo, debe haber pensado que no sería tan fácil, así que va a aguantar lo que sea créeme"

-"Como puedes saberlo, si no lo conoces?" pregunto, volteando sus ojos.

-"Porque soy hombre, y la mayoría pensamos igual" conteste guiñándole un ojo "mientras más difícil sea de alcanzar la mujer que nos gusta más nos enamoramos" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Eso no suena lógico" dijo pescando uno de los roles de mi plato.

-"Dije que éramos hombres, no lógicos" ella rió por mi comentario.

-"Me gusta que hablemos así" me dijo, le sonreí "por qué nunca lo habíamos hecho?"

-"Por que eras muy chiquita para conversaciones de adultos" le conteste guiñándole un ojo, ella me saco la lengua.

Seguimos el resto del almuerzo en relativo silencio, cuando pedí la cuenta Alice volvió a hablar.

-"Rose me dijo que habías salido la semana pasada, a donde fuiste?" me pregunto, respire profundo recostándome del espaldar de la silla.

-"Fui a California" conteste debatido, "estaba buscando a alguien"

-"a Bella?" pregunto apenada, la vi subiendo una ceja.

-"Quien te dijo?"

-"Rose" contesto, resople, estas dos de amigas eran demasiado chismosas para mi gusto.

-"Que más te dijo Rose?" pregunte.

-"No mucho, solo que hablaron por teléfono y que ibas a esperarla, que paso?" me pregunto, respire profundo nuevamente, Alice siempre había defendido a Bella, de hecho ella había tratado muy mal a la única mujer con la que se me ocurrió salir después de Bella, sabía que no la defendía mas porque eso significaría que yo me enteraría que ella la conocía, así que pensé que sería justo que ella supiera lo que había sucedido.

-"Llegue muy tarde" le dije.

-"A que te refieres? Hablaste con ella?" pregunto interesada, negué con la cabeza.

-"No hubo necesidad" dije.

-"Edward, fuiste hasta allá, la encontraste y no le hablaste, no la abordaste?"

-"Como te dije, llegue muy tarde" dije nuevamente, Alice estaba casi que molesta porque no había sido más insistente con Bella.

-"A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto con cautela.

-"No estaba sola" dije en voz baja, "está saliendo con un hombre" complete.

Alice se quedo en silencio sepulcral sin decir nada, el mesonero regreso con el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito, lo firme y le deje unos cuantos dólares de propina, arrime mi silla para levantarme, Alice no se había movido.

-"Tiene que haber un error" dijo hablando bajito, volví a sentarme.

-"No hubo ninguno, yo los vi juntos"

-"Es imposible"

-"Alice, no lo es, siguió con su vida, yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo"

-"NO!" dijo demasiado fuerte, medio restaurant se volteo a verla, me incline sobre la mesa y tome su mano.

-"Que te pasa? Cálmate!" le pedí.

-"Edward no" me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "ustedes tienen que estar juntos"

Me levante y me senté en la silla de al lado, la atraje a mi pecho abrazándola.

-"Hermanita, cálmate, no te pongas así, ya intentamos lo que se podía, yo me demore mucho en perdonarla y ella se canso de esperarme" le dije, Alice lloraba muy triste, sacudí la cabeza, yo la estaba consolando por mi despecho, mi hermana tenía unas cosas a veces…

La separe de mi pecho y la tome por las mejillas secando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-"Cálmate, no es tu culpa, simplemente son cosas que pasan" le deje saber de una manera sutil que ella no tenía la culpa de la separación de Bella y yo.

-"Pero tú mismo dijiste hace rato que mientras más difícil, menos te rendías" dijo haciendo puchero "por qué vas a dejar de luchar? Porque no vas a buscarla de nuevo?"

-"Alice, cariño, es verdad lo que te dije, pero Bella y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nos hicimos y dijimos cosas muy feas, por más que pueda amarla o que ella pueda amarme no podemos olvidar todo lo que nos hemos hecho, se acabo hermanita, la historia mía con Bella, termino" dije y al oírlo en voz alta mi estomago se frunció, lo había pensado desde que me había montado en el avión de regreso, pero no lo había dicho en voz alta, al escucharlo la realidad me pego como un camión lleno de concreto.

No más Bella y yo, se acabaron los amaneceres abrazados, las comidas juntos, las risas de ambos cuando jugábamos a atraparnos, su cabello ondeante contra el viento, su voz y boca llamándome _ángel_, la manía de quedarse dormida después de amarnos, el hacerle el amor… nunca más sentiría su piel en mis manos, en mi boca, no volvería a besarla ni abrazarla, no se volvería a quedar dormida en mis brazos, no me llamaría cuando necesitara oírme, todo había terminado.

Mi vida había terminado.

Busque apoyo en mi silla separándome de Alice, de repente vi todo muy claro.

Y la realidad apestaba.

**Bella Pov:**

-"Cariño! Ya estamos en casa" dijo mi mama desde la cocina, desde que me había sentado no había dejado de leer, mi mama salió al patio y me vio sentada en el porche, me había movido por que el sol estaba muy fuerte.

-"Hola cariño que haces?" me pregunto.

-"Hola madre, estoy leyendo un poco" le dije.

-"Cuando lo empezaste?" me pregunto interesada.

-"Esta mañana cuando desperté" le dije, ella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Llevas más de la mitad" dijo asombrada, reí al darme cuenta de que tenía razón.

-"Esta muy bueno" dije colocándole un marca libros y cerrándolo.

-"De que se trata?"

-"Una historia de amor entre dos religiones, la chica es musulmana y se enamora de un americano cristiano" le informe.

-"Interesante" dijo mi mama al escucharme "Comiste hija?" pregunto, negué con la cabeza.

-"Pues entonces ven y deja la lectura para más tarde, te trajimos comida de la parrilla en casa de lo Clearwater, hicieron como para un batallón, ven, déjame calentártela"

Muy a mi pesar le hice caso, de verdad moría de hambre, tome el libro me coloque de pie y me puse la ropa de repuesto que había bajado cubriéndome el traje de baño que tenia puesto, entonces la seguí a la cocina, mi papa estaba ahí sentado esperándonos, fui a abrazarlo, él me correspondió dándome un beso en la frente.

-"Leías?" me pregunto en lo que vio el libro que coloque en la mesa, mi mama estaba calentándome un poco de comida.

-"Si, recuerdas a mi amiga Rosalie?" le pregunte, mi papa frunció el ceño.

-"La rubia bonita?" pregunto, asentí riendo.

-"Ella misma" le dije.

-"Si, si la recuerdo que pasa con ella?" pregunto.

-"Pues que ella se dedico a escribir y este es su más reciente libro" le dije señalando el manuscrito "me lo mandó por correo" le informe a mi papa.

Mi papa lo vio asombrado.

-"Puedo verlo?" pregunto.

-"Claro" dije extendiéndoselo, lo tomo e hiso como yo, cuando pasé mis dedos por el nombre del libro.

-"Titulo interesante" dijo, asentí.

-"Verdad que si?" dije sonriendo, mi papa le dio una ojeada a las paginas internas, en eso mi mama se me acerco con un plato lleno de carne, pollo y cerdo, la vi sorprendida no iba a ser posible que me comiera todo eso, ella me vio y volteo sus ojos.

-"Come solo lo que quieras, no pongas esa cara" dijo, reí y me senté al lado de mi papá y al frente del plato, empecé a probar, mi mama se quedo haciéndome compañía, cuando iba más o menos por el 3er bocado mi papa hablo.

-"Interesante" dijo, mi mama y yo volteamos a verlo, tenia abierto el libro en la última página.

-"Que es lo interesante amor?" pregunto mi mama, mientras yo masticaba.

-"Normalmente los autores cuando dedican una de sus obras lo hacen en la primera pagina, tu amiga te dedico el libro pero lo hizo en la última página" dijo volteando el libro hacia nosotros, a mi si me había llamado la atención que Rose no me hubiese escrito unas palabras en lo que empecé a leer, ya que se había tomado la molestia de mandarme una copia, pero no le preste mucha atención, después de todo, me sentía alagada con el simple hecho de que me mandara una copia de su libro, pero al ver las palabras escritas en la última hoja me llamaron poderosamente la atención, que dirían? Y por qué Rose las había escrito de ultimo?

No le pregunte a mi papa que decían por que el escrito era considerablemente largo y era imposible que las hubiera leído en apenas segundos.

-"Que raro" dijo mi mama a mi lado, volteo a verme, me encogí de hombros.

-"No tenía idea" dije.

-"Seguramente necesitas leer primero el libro para saber de qué se trata" me dijo mi papá, cerro el libro de nuevo y lo dejo en la mesa, me dejo sumamente intrigada la nota de Rose, pero mientras seguía comiendo mi mama saco a relucir otro tema.

-"Cariño y que raro que no saliste con Justin?" me pregunto, buscándome un poco de jugo.

-"No creo que lo vea en algún tiempo mamá, ahora tiene algunos problemas y debe resolverlos"

-"Sucedió algo con la presentación de Emily?" pregunto, extendiéndome un vaso de jugo de naranja, le di un sorbo.

-"No, al contrario" dije "la presentación de Emily fue un verdadero éxito, bailo muy bien" dije contenta, mi mama me devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Entonces cual fue el problema?" pregunto papá.

-"Apareció Samantha" dije, "la madre de Emily"

-"QUE?" dijeron ambos a la vez, yo solo asentí.

-"No se los detalles, Justin medio me conto que había sucedido, pero esta Samantha quiere conocer a Emily y Justin esta aterrado de que se la quiten, imagino que ahora estarán en discusiones y conversaciones con abogados para saber que puede hacer" dije especulando.

-"Pobre chico" dijo mi mamá.

-"Me dijo que no nos íbamos a ver con mucha frecuencia, que iba a estar muy ocupado, así que" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Hija pero no te puedes separar así de él"

-"No planeo hacerlo mamá, pero le voy a dar su espacio, si de aquí al jueves no me ha llamado, pues lo llamare para ver cómo va o si lo puedo ayudar en algo"

-"No te parece que deberías preocuparte más?" me pregunto mi mamá, la vi extrañada, a que se refería? Mi papá hablo primero que yo.

-"Pues me parece que Bella se está comportando bien, ella y Justin no tienen nada y esto es un asunto muy complejo para que se entrometa" dijo realmente serio, lo vi sorprendida.

-"Charlie, ella está saliendo con Justin" dijo mi mamá.

-"Saliendo, eso no significa que deba entrometerse, esa mujer es la madre de la niña, deja que entre ellos 3 resuelvan"

-"Charlie" dijo mi mamá.

-"Hey!" dije interponiéndome "que sucede?, no discutan por mi causa por favor" dije preocupada.

-"Solo digo que deberías poner más interés en Justin" dijo mi mama, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

-"Y yo digo que en asuntos así de difíciles, no debería entrometerse" dijo replicando Charlie.

-"Ok, ok, clama ustedes dos" le dije tomando la palabra "no me voy a desentender de Justin" dije viendo a mi papá, "pero, no lo voy a acosar" dije viendo a mi mamá, "así que por favor no discutan ustedes por eso, suficiente tiene Justin con que lidiar para que me entrometa de mas en su vida" dije dando por terminada la conversación con ambos.

Mi mama no quedo muy contenta pero no discutió mas, en cambio mi papá se sentía un poco mas complacido de que no me acercara tanto a Justin.

Mi mama quería comprar unas cosas en el supermercado y me pidió acompañarla, fui a cambiarme y me fui con ella despidiéndome de mi papá, paseando por los pasillos, mi mama me hablo.

-"Hija, elije unos tomates por mi si?" me pidió sonriendo, le asentí y fui al área de verduras, tome una de las bolsas trasparentes y me plante frente a los tomates.

_-"Firmes pero tiernos"_ dije pasando mi mano por encima de la estantería, al decir esas palabras fue inevitable recordarlo.

Edward se me dibujo en mi mente, tan perfecto como siempre, su sonrisa torcida invadió mis recuerdos, sonreí como una tonta con uno de los tomates en mi mano.

-"Cariño" dijo la voz de mi madre a mi lado, parpadee saliendo de mi ensoñación, una lagrima descendió por mi mejilla.

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto mi mama alterada.

-"Nada mami, nada" dije quitándome la lagrima del rostro "se metió una basurita en el ojo, eso es todo" dije, asiendo amagos de limpiar mis ojos nuevamente.

-"Bella, tienes que dejar eso hija" me dijo podría decirse un poco obstinada.

-"Mamá" dije recriminándola.

-"Mamá nada" dijo decidida, "hija vives triste y desperanzada, pensé que el salir con Justin te devolvería la sonrisa, pero estas aquí, llorando mientras elijes unos tomates" dijo señalando la estantería.

-"Que quieres que haga?" le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Olvídalo" me dijo, la vi llena de furia.

-"No!" dije muy seria, "no voy a olvidarlo" dije decidida.

-"Bella, ya me preocupas hija"

-"No puedo mama" dije con lagrimas en los ojos "no puedo, ni quiero olvidarlo"

-"Si no lo dejas ir, nunca saldrás adelante"

-"Pues nunca saldré" dije decidida, no podía contarle a mi madre que había visto el _fantasma _ de Edward ayer en dos oportunidades, me iba a mandar a un psiquiátrico de inmediato, mi mama me veía con ojos de preocupación.

-"Mira mami" dije componiendo el rostro y respirando profundo.

-"Yo aun amo a Edward con todo mi corazón, no puedo evitarlo, trato de no pensar tanto en él pero a veces simplemente aparece, no voy a olvidarlo, no voy a superarlo, puse distancia para no tener la tentación de buscarlo, podre salir con Justin, podría hasta casarme con él si quieres, pero nunca podre olvidarlo" dije dándome cuenta de lo ciertas de mis palabras.

Nunca podre olvidar su sonrisa, ni la mueca que hace cuando sube sus cejas, no podre olvidar lo perfecto que eran sus abdominales, su cabello siempre sensualmente despeinado, su caminar, cuando me tomaba de la mano, lo molesto que se ponía cuando me quedaba dormida después del amor, como apretaba los dientes cuando besaba su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel, como me sentía cuando me recorría con sus labios, lo protegida que me sentía por su brazos, no podía siquiera intentarlo, en ese momento me di cuenta que amaría hasta la muerte a Edward.

Aunque eso significara sobrevivir en vez de vivir.

**Edward Pov:**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Emmet se había ido de vacaciones, estaba inclaustrado en mi oficina, desde que había hablado con Alice no me había sentido mejor, mas bien lo contrario, me sentía muy deprimido, la realidad de mi situación sentimental me dio muy fuerte, volví a fumar si se puede mas que antes y estaba mas metido en el trabajo que nunca.

-"Sr. Cullen, le pido almuerzo?" me dijo Laura entrando a mi oficina, apague el cigarrillo que tenia en mi mano.

-"No, Laura, gracias" le dije cerrando la laptop, me levante tomando mi chaqueta.

-"Vengo en mas o menos una hora si? ve a almorzar tu" le dije sin ninguna expresión, ella asintió y salí de la oficina dejándola atrás, baje en el ascensor y salí del edificio, camine dos calles y cruce en la esquina, llegue a las inmediaciones del parque, en lo que vi la fila me coloque en ella.

-"Dos salchichas con mostaza y una gaseosa" le dije al hombre cuando llegó mi turno.

En lo que me entrego mi pedido, fui a buscar el lugar donde había comido con ella hacia ya no se cuanto tiempo, el banco donde nos habíamos sentado en aquella oportunidad estaba ocupado por dos hombres conversando, seguí entonces mi camino y me encontré el árbol donde nos habíamos sentado después de comer.

Me senté en el suelo y me recosté del tronco, abrí el empaque de la comida y empecé a almorzar.

En que momento me había convertido en un ser tan ridículo? No podía creerlo, pero estaba ahí, viendo con nostalgia a unas salchichas?

-"Que estarás haciendo Bella?" pregunte en voz baja "iras con él a lugares como estos?"

Recordé como el hombre de cabello largo la había besado y cerré los ojos tratando de sacármelos de la cabeza, no podía vivir eternamente despechado por su causa, pero tampoco quería olvidarla, ni podía dejar de sentirme un completo imbécil por haberla dejado ir.

-"Te lo mereces Edward!" me dije a mi mismo en voz alta, una pareja iba pasando por mi lado y me vio como si estuviera loco, me encogí de hombros sin darles importancia, con tal, no los conocía.

Tenia que dejarla ir, era lo más sano, pero no me sentía capaz de dejarla ahora, no podía simplemente encerrarla en mi mente y hacer como si no hubiera existido, no era justo con ninguno.

Entonces empecé un trabajo de catarsis, me despediría de ella en todos los lugares que de una u otra forma habían sido especiales para los dos, este donde me encontraba era uno, aquí ella y yo habíamos conversado y reído de la vida, este árbol nos había dado sombra hacia mucho tiempo al amor que profesábamos.

Me quede ahí durante un rato, luego regrese a la oficina y escribí en una hoja los otros lugares que habían sido especiales para ambos, termino la jornada laboral y salí de la oficina deseándole un buen fin de semana a Laura, al montarme en el auto comencé mi camino.

Pase por el café Rouge donde la había conocido, pase sin entrar por estudio 54, el club nocturno donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez, en mitad de la noche me encontré en Brooklyn, al frente del edificio donde vivía, el 3er piso no se veía ni una luz encendida, su departamento estaba realmente vacío, me aleje sin bajarme, me fui directo a mi departamento, al acostarme en mi cama recordé que me faltaba el lugar mas importante, el único sitio donde ella y yo habíamos sido felices de verdad, sin restricciones ni complicaciones, si podía pasar por lo menos dos noches allá sin morirme, estaba seguro que en ese momento empezaría a sacar a Bella de mi mente y de mi corazón.

**Bella Pov:**

Cerré el manuscrito de Rose secándome una lagrima de los ojos, el final había sido demasiado trágico, no podía creer que Rose pudiera ser tan cruel para terminarlo de esa manera, al cerrarlo recordé la nota que me había escrito, había accedido que la leería una vez terminara el libro, con lo que no había contado era que me demoraría una semana en terminarlo, mi papa se sintió enfermo y mi mama tenia turno doble en la escuela porque le estaba haciendo una suplencia a una amiga, por lo que me toco ser enfermera de mi papa estos días.

Aparte, yo tenía mi trabajo en la cafetería, había tomado el turno de la tarde para poder pasar todo el día cuidando a mi papá, y en lo que llegaba mamá yo me iba a trabajar, para cuando llegaba a la casa estaba realmente agotada, por lo que no me daban ánimos de leer.

Pero ya había pasado un poco mas de una semana y mi papá estaba mucho mejor, hoy miércoles tenia el día libre en la cafetería, por lo que me fui a tomar el sol a la playa más cercana a la casa, había hablado esa mañana con Justin, para decirle que fuera un rato si podía y llevara a Emily, pero me dijo que no podía, que le hubiese encantado, pero tenia esta tarde una reunión con unos abogados, estaba viendo como hacer para tratar el regreso de Samantha de la mejor manera.

Me contó que Samantha había alquilado un departamento y que tenia terror de sacar a pasear a Emily por si se la encontraban, pobre hombre estaba en una situación muy difícil.

Así que me encontraba sola en medio de la arena sobre una tumbona que alquile terminando de leer el manuscrito de Rose, cuando por fin llegue a la nota final.

_Bella:_

_Trate de ser lo mas sutil posible, espero que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero fuiste una inspiración palpable para que escribiera esta historia._

Reí, lo había pensado en un principio, cuando la protagonista de la historia se veía forzada a ofrecer el servicio de acompañante para salvar a su hermano enfermo, eso era demasiado parecido conmigo, pero solo eso, el resto de las vivencias sobre todo en el sitio de trabajo de Zamira, la protagonista de la historia, no se parecían en nada al tiempo que trabaje con Madame, continué entonces leyendo la nota de Rose.

_Disculpa de nuevo si piensas que me entrometí demasiado en tu vida, de verdad intente solo tomarte como idea, es que, veraz, el día que salvaste a Alice, nos dijiste en el auto que estabas atrapada, tu rostro me trasmitió tanta desesperación por salir de ahí, después cuando me contaste tu historia, aunque no lo creas te entendí, pase mucho tiempo en mi casa, meditando tus razones por haber entrado en ese mundo, y te juro que te entendí amiga, nadie quiere tanto a su familia como uno mismo, yo por mi mamá haría lo que fuera, recordé entonces como querías a Charlie, recordé nuestros últimos años en la universidad, como cambiaste por completo encargándote de todo lo que pudieras en casa, ese día lo entendí, ese día comprendí que de haberme encontrado en tu situación, yo hubiese terminado convirtiéndome en Anarella noche tras noche_

Me di cuenta que por mis mejillas caían lagrimas incontrolablemente, Rose no tenia idea como me hacían sentir sus palabras, me entendía, eso era mas de lo que podía pedir.

_Se que te fuiste lejos para no tener contacto con nada que te lo recordara, pero espero que nuestra amistad siga de un modo u otro, a lo mejor no nos veremos con frecuencia, o puede que nunca volvamos a vernos, pero seguirás siendo la única mejor amiga que he tenido, también quiero decirte que Alice te adora, te convertiste en su mejor amiga en cuestión de segundos, y hablo por ambas al decirte que si alguna vez necesitas algo por grande o diminuto que sea, puedes contar con ambas._

_Tu Amiga._

Rosalie Hale.

_P.D.:_

_Me gustaría me dieras tu visto bueno del manuscrito, solo después que me autorices lo público, después de todo, lo obtuve de ti._

XOXO

Sacudí la cabeza, Rose tenia unas cosas insólitas, como iba a decir que había obtenido semejante historia de mí?

Mi celular vibro cerca de mi cabeza, lo tome podía ser mi papa que necesitara algo.

-"Alo?" dije atendiendo sin ver quien llamaba.

-"Bella" me dijo la voz de Jacob.

-"JAKE!" dije emocionada, había tenido días que no hablaba con él, cada vez que lo llamaba era imposible comunicarme con él, le deje cientos de mensajes y nunca me los contesto.

-"Donde diablos estabas metido?" pregunte enderezándome en la tumbona.

-"Princesa, han pasado demasiadas cosas" dijo transparentándosele una sonrisa en los labios.

-"A que te refieres?" pregunte con cautela, no podía hablar del bebe, según sabia le faltaban un par de semanas todavía.

-"Te informo oficialmente que eres tía" me dijo, sentí como mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

-"Que?" dije feliz "no puedo creerte, cuando nació? Qué es? Como esta Ángela?" le pregunte demasiado feliz.

-"Bueno es una princesita, se llama Sofía, te gusta?" dijo orgulloso, me llene inmensamente de nostalgia, como me gustaría estar allá con ellos.

-"Me encanta" dije llorando.

-"Hey, hey no llores" me dijo.

-"No me hagas caso" dije restregándome la nariz un poco "cuando nació?" le pregunte.

-"No me vayas a matar si?" me dijo apenado.

-"De que hablas?" pregunte.

-"Nació hace 8 días" dijo con voz realmente apenada, si hubiese estado frente a mi lo hubiera golpeado.

-"QUE! Nació hace 8 días y ahora es que me avisas? Estas demente? Porque demonios no me dijiste antes?" pregunte furiosa.

-"Princesa, no te molestes por favor!, no sabes en lo que se ha vuelto mi vida estos días, yo quería avisarte, te lo juro, pero no ha estado fácil, a Ángela se le adelanto el parto me llego al bar casi pariendo, tuve que salir corriendo a la clínica, estaba aterrado, no sabes lo que fue, después estaba demasiado feliz por la bebe, Bella tienes que verla es preciosa, después Ángela le aviso a mi mama y se presento aquí para ayudarnos con Sofía, yo sigo en el bar estoy negociando unas vacaciones, pero no valgo nada, estoy destruido, pero de verdad quería avisarte, perdóname si?"

Había dicho demasiado en muy poco tiempo, parpadee repetidamente asimilando todo lo que había dicho.

-"Ok, ok, discúlpame tu, veo que estas demasiado ajetreado como para reclamarte, solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo" dije abatida.

-"Perdón" me dijo apenado.

-"Ya, está bien, no te angusties de mas, tienes que mandarme fotos de Sofía, que increíble que hayan tenido una nena, que belleza"

-"Es lo máximo princesa, es indescriptible como alguien tan chiquitico me produce tanto" sonreí al escucharlo.

-"Te atraparon grandote" le dije riendo.

-"No, no me atraparon, me deje alcanzar" me dijo riendo conmigo.

-"Te extraño Jake" le dije sinceramente.

-"Yo también Bella" me contesto "me hace falta conversar contigo, estoy feliz que ninguna de las dos este mas en el bar, pero no tienes idea lo que me hacen falta las conversaciones que teníamos antes de que entraras a trabajar"

-"Te entiendo" le dije, él tenía razón, lo mejor que me había sucedido era haber salido del bar, pero la camaradería que teníamos ambos cuando trabajaba allá era inolvidable.

-"Princesa" dijo llamándome.

-"Dime?" pregunte sonriendo.

-"Aquí pasa algo" dijo serio.

-"De que hablas?" pregunte poniéndome alerta.

-"Alguien fue a verme al bar, ha sido demasiado insistente, ahora está frente a mí y me pide encarecidamente hablar contigo, no le di tu numero, pero me pidió que por favor te contactara"

El calor se fue de mi cuerpo, alguien? No podía ser nadie más, Edward me estaría buscando?

No… eso era casi imposible, pero si no era él, quien podía serlo?

-"Te lo juro, no hubiera accedido por nada del mundo, pero para ser tan pequeña es una verdadera molestia" dijo Jacob en mi oído.

_Pequeña?_

Evidentemente no era Edward, y por la poca descripción que me dio Jake, no era Rose tampoco, así que solo me dejaba una opción, respire profundo y hable.

-"Esta bien, ponla al teléfono" le dije a Jake, hubo un pase de aire y un silencio en el teléfono y después se escucho una voz un poco angustiada.

-"Bella?"

-"Hola Alice" dije con ojos cerrados.

-"Bella! Qué bueno oírte" pero su voz en vez de feliz se escuchaba preocupada, más bien demasiado preocupada.

-"Alice que pasa?" pregunte alerta.

-"Edward está contigo?" me pregunto, menos mal estaba sentada porque si no me hubiera caído, como que si estaba conmigo?

-"No" conteste extrañada como si fuera algo obvio, básicamente porque ERA OBVIO que él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Alice hizo un ruido de frustración por el otro lado de la línea.

-"Demonios! Pensé que podía estar contigo" dijo y pude sentir que su voz tembló.

Me llene de pánico, pasando a un lado el hecho de que Alice parecía dar por sentado de que Edward sabia donde estaba, me preocupaba más el hecho de que ella no supiera donde estaba su hermano.

-"ALICE!" la llame gritando, "Que paso con Edward?" pregunte con taquicardia.

-"No sabemos donde esta" dijo con voz quebrada "Tenemos cuatro días que no lo podemos localizar, no ha ido a trabajar y no contesta su celular, no ha ido a su departamento, no sabemos donde esta" repitió llorando.

Mi mundo se venía abajo, Edward estaba desaparecido.

-"Alice" la llame sin saber mucho que decir, mis ojos escocían y mi cuerpo temblaba.

-"Yo sé que no soy nadie para pedirte nada, pero por favor ayúdame, él estaba muy deprimido, tengo miedo de que haga algo estúpido, la única que me puede ayudar eres tú, ni Rose ni Emmet están, por favor ayúdame" dijo suplicante.

-"Cálmate" le dije "Todo va a salir bien, pásame a Jacob por favor" le dije temblando.

-"Princesa" me dijo la voz de Jacob.

-"Sabias algo?" le pregunte llorando.

-"Ni idea, estoy oyendo esto por primera vez"

-"Mi departamento sigue desocupado?" pregunte.

-"Si, que vas a hacer?"

-"Me voy para allá, dile a Alice que no se preocupe, que mañana a mas tardar estoy allá" le dije, tranque la llamada y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, no podía llorar, todavía no, me levante recogí mis cosas y me fui al auto.

Tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien, costara lo que me costara.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39**

**Búsqueda:**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Mamá, papá!" los llame gritando en lo que entre a la casa era temprano cerca de las 10 de la mañana.

-"Que paso?" pregunto mi papá alterado, estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, mi mama salio de la cocina secando sus manos con un pequeño trapo.

-"Necesito irme" dije dejando las llaves en el mesita de la entrada.

-"Irte?" pregunto mi mama, mi papa se coloco lentamente de pie.

-"A donde?" pregunto Charlie.

-"A Nueva York, Edward esta desaparecido, voy a ayudar a buscarlo" dije encaminándome a las escaleras.

-"BELLA!" me llamo mi mamá, me interrumpí en el segundo escalón, "estas loca? Como vas a irte?"

-"Yéndome mama, empaco y me voy al aeropuerto" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"No vayas!" me dijo la vi incrédula "tu terminaste con él que te importa donde esta, si cada vez que sucede algo con él te vas a buscarlo como vas a superarlo"

-"Mamá ya te dije que no voy a olvidarlo"

-"Renné" la llamo mi papa desde su lugar "Ella es adulta, deja que tome sus propias decisiones" nunca había visto a mi mama de esta manera, se volteo furiosa a ver a mi papá.

-"Como quieres que la deje ir? Tu la has visto igual que yo destruida llorando por los rincones, ella no es ni la sombra de lo que fue nuestra pequeña, ese hombre le hizo todo esto, no puede ir a buscarlo así no mas!"

-"Mamá" dije asombrada.

-"Ningún mamá!" dijo furiosa con ojos brillantes "me canse de verte tan triste, no estoy de acuerdo con que dejes todo lo que has construido aquí para ir a buscarlo, ese tal Edward te ha hecho mucho daño!"

-"Según tu que eh construido aquí?" le dije con una mueca en el rostro "vivo aun con ustedes, trabajo de mesonera, eso te parece un futuro mejor?" le pregunte incrédula.

-"Pero por lo menos lo estas superando"

-"Yo ya te lo eh dicho, nunca voy a superarlo, no a él" le dije seria.

-"Y Justin?" me pregunto, coloque mis ojos en blanco.

-"Justin me cae muy bien, es un hombre dulce y especial pero él tiene igual o mas problemas que yo, además, el uno no puede amar al otro, déjalo con Emily y Samantha, yo no quepo en esa ecuación mama"

-"Hija" intervino mi papá "no me gusta estar en desacuerdo con Renné, estas segura de querer ir?" pregunto seriamente, asentí.

-"Necesito saber que esta bien" dije con voz quebrada, esta discusión estaba fuera de lugar, estaba perdiendo tiempo muy valioso.

-"Renné, no podemos retenerla, déjala que se vaya, ella sabe lo que hace" le dijo mi papá en tono conciliador.

-"Charlie, por favor, me da miedo que salga mas herida"

-"Renné, no subestimes a tu hija, ella es mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos, vivió en la gran manzana sola por mas de dos años, prácticamente nos mantuvo desde que se fue, gracias a ella, camino de nuevo, no te parece que le debemos un poco mas de confianza? Si este Edward es lo que ella quiere, déjala que lo busque, merece intentarlo de nuevo, apóyala, no la retengas"

Me quede sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de mi papá, mi labio inferior temblaba, nunca había escuchado a mi papa decir nada parecido, mi mamá lo vio sorprendida, cruzo sus brazos y me vio con ojos tristes.

-"Has lo que quieras" me dijo encaminándose a la cocina, di dos pasos tras ella.

-"Mamá" la llame, mi papa me retuvo.

-"No le hagas caso" me dijo interponiéndose "esta preocupada por ti eso es todo"

-"Pero no puedo dejarla así" le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Yo me encargo de ella, ahora ve, busca al amor de tu vida linda" me dijo sonriendo "espero que todo salga bien, tienes todo lo que necesitas?" me pregunto, asentí sonriendo.

-"Ehh cuento con algunos dólares todavía, espero haya alguna oferta en el aeropuerto" le dije, él saco su billetera del bolsillo de atrás, me extendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-"Esta limpia, úsala sin problemas" me dijo extendiéndomela.

-"No" la rechacé "no puedo aceptártela papá" dije atacada de pensar siquiera en usarla.

-"No seas testadura, te la estoy ofreciendo, la tengo para emergencias y que mas emergencia que esta? Además, tu me has ayudado mucho, solo te estoy retribuyendo el favor"

-"Deja de decir eso, yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar, era mi deber ayudarte"

-"No lo era" dijo levantándome el rostro por la barbilla "Tu no tenias por que pagarme nada, te lo agradezco en el alma hija, así que déjame ayudarte" dijo extendiéndome de nuevo la tarjeta.

Negué repetidamente.

-"Era mi deber ayudarte, por mi culpa…." Dije y él me coloco un dedo en los labios.

-"Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "ese día yo cumplía con mi deber de policía, las cosas salieron mal, pero tu no tuviste nada que ver"

-"Papi es que yo estaba…" dije llorando desconsolada aun con el rostro entre sus manos.

-"Yo sabia donde estabas" me dijo callándome "cuando me fije en la situación en ese hotel, pedí refuerzos por la radio, sabia que no podía enfrentarlos solos, sin embargo lo hice por que los ladrones amenazaron al muchacho de recepción, por salvarlo a él me paso lo que paso, no fue tu culpa hija"

-"Papá…" dije con lagrimas incontrolables.

-"Nunca te culpe por haberte escapado de la casa, ese día me puse muy furioso no te lo niego, pero después de lo que me paso, me puse a meditar, entendí que yo no estaría contigo por siempre y que si me dedicaba a reprenderte y a obligarte, iba a perderte mas pronto que tarde, por eso deje que fueras a Nueva York, aunque tu mama y yo te extrañáramos tanto, tu eres una mujer muy centrada, que sabe lo que hace, sabes lo que te conviene, así que…" dijo tomando mi mano y depositando la tarjeta en ella, yo lo vi a los ojos sin habla y con muchas lagrimas.

-"Toma esto y utilízala, déjame ayudarte aunque sea esta vez, ve, búscalo y encuéntralo, aquí estaremos bien" me dijo sonriendo, me subí en puntillas y lo abrace muy fuerte por el cuello.

-"Gracias papá, te quiero" le dije con la voz distorsionada del llanto.

-"Yo te quiero mas hija" me dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cabello.

-"Anda" me dijo, empujándome ligeramente por mis hombros "ve, yo me encargo de tu mamá" me guiño un ojo, me subí en puntillas besando su mejilla le asentí y salí corriendo a mi habitación a empacar.

Empecé a meter ropa sin ningún orden en la maleta, necesitaba prendas útiles para poder moverme cómodamente en la gran manzana, en lo que me voltee closet con unas camisas y mi chaqueta en la mano, me encontré de frente con mi mamá, me quede inmóvil unos segundos y después con un poco más de calma reanudé mi tarea.

Mi mama se quedo silenciosa en mi habitación, me vio empacar sin decir palabra, cuando estaba lista cerré mi maleta y tome mi cartera, que de los nervios se me cayo al suelo regando todo su contenido en mi alfombra.

-"Diablos!" dije con dientes apretados, me coloque a cuatro patas en el suelo y empecé a recoger, mi maquillaje, mi celular, el cargador, una libreta y un bolígrafo, mi iPod y demás cosas, cuando levante mi rostro mi mama estaba agachada frente a mi, me extendía mi carnet de conducir, la tarjeta de crédito de papá y un sobre blanco, los tome metiéndolos en la cartera nuevamente, ambas nos colocamos de pie lentamente.

-"Lo siento" le dije con voz baja "no quiero preocuparte" mi mama se adelanto dos pasos y me abrazo.

-"Siempre me preocupare por ti, hasta el día que me muera" me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte, la apreté igual "pero tu papá tiene razón, por favor cuídate mucho y regresa si?" me pidió fervientemente, me separe de ella y asentí.

-"Lo prometo" le conteste, ella me beso la frente y entonces me dejo ir.

-"Desea tomar algo?" me preguntó la azafata ya teníamos cerca de 25 minutos volando, había conseguido un puesto en primera clase de un vuelo comercial, era casi el doble de lo que me costaba un boleto de clase turista pero necesitaba montarme en el avión y no había otra vacante.

Le pedí un poco de agua a la azafata, me la entrego y me puse a ver por la ventana, faltaban cerca de una hora para llegar al Nueva York, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-"Donde te metiste ángel?" dije en voz baja apoyando la frente a la ventana, le había avisado a Jacob a que hora llegaba el vuelo, me dijo que le avisaría a Alice, Jake no podía ir por mi al aeropuerto así que tomaría un taxi al llegar, había pensado ir a verlo primero, para darle un beso, ver a Ángela y conocer a Sofía, una vez listo eso podía dedicarme por completo a buscarlo, aunque no tenia idea por donde empezar.

Me baje del avión y fui a buscar mi equipaje, en lo que salí al área común, escuche mi nombre.

-"BELLA!" me gritaron, me voltee impresionada, pensé que Jacob no me iba a buscar, y en efecto no lo hizo, Alice venia corriendo en mi dirección haciéndome señas con la mano, la vi realmente impresionada.

-"Alice" le dije en lo que choco conmigo abrazándome "que… que haces aquí?" pregunte.

-"Jacob me dijo a que hora llegabas, no pude evitar verte, le pedí a Jazz que me trajera no te importa verdad?" me pregunto con cara de angustia, no podía decirle que no debió haberlo hecho, el desaparecido era su hermano, compuse mi rostro.

-"Claro que no me importa, solo me tomaste por sorpresa" entonces vi caminando hacia nosotras a mi súper héroe favorito, sonreí enormemente al ver a Jasper Phelps, él me sonrió de vuelta.

-"Isabella" me dijo a modo de saludo.

-"Jasper, que alegría verte, pensé que jamás lo haría de nuevo" dije dándole un abrazo.

-"Yo también lo pensé Bella" dijo separándose de mi, "permíteme" dijo extendiendo su mano a la mía quitándome el equipaje.

-"Vamos, creo que tenemos bastante que hacer" nos dijo a Alice y a mi, camine detrás de él con Alice a mi lado.

-"Alice, cuéntame que paso?" le pedí mientras caminábamos.

-"No se Bella, él estaba de viaje la semana pasada, llego y estaba relativamente bien, comimos juntos en una oportunidad, después de ahí no lo vi mas, Emmet y Rose se fueron de vacaciones a esquiar y sus celulares no tienen cobertura allá, mis padres dicen que es normal que Edward se desaparezca de ver en cuando, pero algo me dice que no esta bien"

Respire profundo cerrando mis ojos un segundo, necesitaba pensar con cabeza fría.

-"Como sabes que en realidad esta desaparecido, fuiste a su departamento?" pregunte, ella asintió.

-"Fui, el vigilante me dijo que desde el viernes en la noche no lo ve"

-"Su oficina?" pregunte, ella negó

-"Tampoco esta ahí, de hecho me llamo Laura su secretaria a preguntarme si le había pasado algo por que no ha ido a trabajar en lo que va de semana"

Me mordí el labio preocupada, Edward jamás dejaría su trabajo desatendido, cuando me ayudo a escaparme siempre mantuvo contacto con su computadora, y la vez que me quede en su casa, me dejo en su cama por que tenia que ir a trabajar.

-"Alice, hazme un favor, vete para su casa y busca algo que nos pueda dar una pista, no se algo que haya escrito, un mensaje en su contestadota, ve si su celular esta ahí todavía, no se, pero algo que pueda ayudarnos, yo voy a su oficina a buscar lo mismo" le dije, ella asintió, para cuando dije eso ya estábamos subiéndonos en la camioneta de Jasper, él amablemente me llevo hasta la oficina de Edward, se quedaron con mi equipaje por que nos encontraríamos en mas tardar un par de horas, yo me baje con mi cartera y entre al gran rascacielos.

Me encontré con Laura, la secretaria de ambos socios, le explique quien era y ella me recordó y me dejo entrar a la oficina de Edward.

-"Si necesita algo, pise ese botón" dijo señalando uno del teléfono "vendré enseguida" dijo, le asentí agradecía, esta chica parecía nerviosa por la desaparición de Edward también.

Antes de empezar a buscar algo, me quede como una imbécil en la mitad de la oficina, solo había estado aquí una vez, no había tenido mucho tiempo de detallarla, me quede viendo el espacio frente a mi, las paredes eran color champagne, en ambas paredes se podían apreciar dos obras de arte, ambas eran replicas de Monet, dándole un toque colorido a lo sobrio del espacio, el suelo era de color beige, debajo de su escritorio estaba una alfombra felpuda color beige también, que daba la impresión de que el suelo se hubiese puesto esponjoso solo en esa área, el escritorio era de madera de ébano, realmente oscura y sumamente pulida, sobre su escritorio descansaba una laptop blanca, pase mi mano por encima de toda la extensión del escritorio, estaba impecable, apenas había un portalápices y un pequeño taco para notas, su silla era de cuero Beige también, haciendo juego con todo en el espacio, cerré los ojos y pude imaginarlo aquí tecleando para alguna reunión importante.

Detrás del escritorio estaban las ventanas panorámicas, ahora las persianas se encontraban cerradas, encontré como subirlas dejando a la oficina con algo de claridad, aunque no era mucha, el sol estaba ya bajando, y el cielo empezaba a nublarse, seguramente llovería en cualquier momento, me senté tímidamente en su silla, al frente de mi quedaba una puerta de madera, creo que daba con la sala de juntas, cuando vine la otra vez estaba abierta y pude ver hacía allá.

Deje entonces de detallar la oficina y me dedique a buscar, las gavetas estaban cerradas, pero en el porta lápices del escritorio encontré una copia de la llave, quité entonces el seguro y abrí las gavetas, el orden era impecable, solo habían papeles de trabajo y uno que otro detalle, en la segunda gaveta encontré algo que me llamo la atención, había un bosquejo, era un dibujo a carboncillo a medio terminar, lo tome con cuidado para no dañarlo, al sacarlo y quitar la hoja que le protegía, sonreí como una tonta.

Era yo, era un bosquejo de mi rostro, no tenia idea de que Edward supiera dibujar, no era perfecto, pero casi, Dios! Tenía que encontrarlo como fuera, volví a guardar mi dibujo y me puse más dedicada a mi labor, en el escritorio no había nada, me levante y revise la biblioteca, tampoco encontré nada.

Laura la secretaria me toco la puerta diciéndome que ya se terminaba la jornada, que si me iba o me quedaba, aquí no había nada que pudiera ayudarme, así que salí de ahí, rogando que Alice hubiera tenido más suerte.

Para cuando me encontraba en la planta baja del edificio, le marque a Alice, no me contesto, igual intente con Jasper y nada, entonces se me ocurrió una buena idea, salí tomando un taxi, le indique al conductor la dirección, cuando estaba al frente de las rejas negras, una señora con rasgos indios de contextura fuerte salio del edificio, aproveche y entre sin necesidad de llamarlo, tome el ascensor y subí al piso 5, camine tímidamente y toque la puerta.

-"Voy" dijeron desde adentro, se demoraron bastante en abrirme, se asomaron por la puerta entreabierta unos ojos oscuros de una chica con lentes de montura blanca, salude a Ángela batiendo los dedos de una de mis manos.

-"Bella?" me llamo ella con una sonrisa, cerro la puerta quito la cadena y me abrió nuevamente, le sonreí enormemente.

-"Hola, espero no molestar" le dije haciendo una mueca.

-"No por Dios para anda, estoy feliz de verte" dijo abrazándome, le correspondí igual.

-"Felicidades" le dije.

-"Gracias!" contesto sonriendo.

-"Como has estado?" pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la sala, Ángela se movía muy despacio asumí que todavía estaba un poco convaleciente.

-"Bien, bien" dijo sentándose en el sofá, me senté a su lado "ah sido mucho en poco tiempo, pero nos está yendo bien" dijo cansada "Por Dios, que anfitriona soy? Quieres algo?" me pregunto intentando levantarse, la detuve con mis manos.

-"No, no nada, por Dios no te molestes"

-"No es molestia, Mercedes debe tener algo para beber, puedo buscártelo" sacudí la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes" reí disimuladamente por como trataba a la madre de Jake, siempre había oído que era una mujer ruda, pero si ya Ángela la llamaba por su nombre de pila, tenían una relación muy buena.

-"Y Jake?" pregunte "está trabajando?" ella negó.

-"No, hoy lo tiene libre, está en el cuarto con Sofi, si quieres pasa a verlo" le sonreí enormemente.

-"Puedo?" pregunte.

-"Claro tonta, es la ultima puerta de ahí" dijo señalando el pasillo, yo sabía cuál era, me había quedado en varias oportunidades en esta casa, pero me pareció prudente no sacar ese tema a relucir.

-"Ve con cuidado, creo que están durmiendo por fin" me dijo, asentí y me coloque de pie caminando discretamente hacia la ultima puerta del pequeño pasillo, abrí la puerta teniendo extremado cuidado en que no chirriara, cuando la abrí lo suficiente entre en silencio, Jacob estaba acostado en la gran cama, estaba súper dormido respirando pesadamente, estaba de lado, cerca de su rostro se encontraba una almohada, donde reposaba una hermosa bebe, que también dormía, era morena como su papá, muy larga para apenas tener un poco más de una semana de nacida, estaba vestida de blanco, tenía un monito con estrellas dibujadas en rosado, tenía también un gorrito y guantes puestos.

Nunca había visto una escena tan conmovedora, Jacob aun dormido se veía impresionantemente tierno cuidando a su pequeña Sofía, sonreí enamorada de lo que estaba viendo y me retire tan silenciosa como antes, no quería despertarlos a ninguno de los dos, cuando salí Ángela me esperaba en el mismo lugar.

-"Duermen?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Profundamente" le dije hablando bajo.

Ángela rió y me senté de nuevo a su lado, me dijo que acababa de alimentar a Sofi y que teníamos por lo menos dos horas antes de que despertara, mientras padre e hija dormían Ángela y yo conversamos de todo un poco, me conto cuando fue a decirle a Madame que estaba embarazada, había ido unos días después que me dejo ir, me conto que se había puesto furiosa, pero que entendía por qué tenía que irse, también me dijo que nadie sabía, exceptuando a Embry, que Jake era el padre de Sofía.

Hablamos del bar, me dijo que Rubí se había adueñado de casi todo, dejándole a su hermana Jane las sobras, que aunque eran hermanas ahora no se trataban, sacudí la cabeza incrédula, en lo único que coincidimos fue en darle gracias a Dios de que ni ella ni yo estábamos ya ahí.

Después de un tiempo se escucho un leve llanto en la habitación de fondo, Ángela se coloco de pie inmediatamente.

-"Toca alimentarla" me dijo, pero ya Jacob venia en camino con Sofi en brazos.

-"Flaca" dijo con voz soñolienta "toca alimentarla amor" le dijo tiernamente, sonreí desde mi lugar.

-"Dámela" le dijo Ángela extendiéndole los brazos, Jacob estaba tan dormido que no reparo en mi presencia, se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios a Ángela, ella tomo bien a Sofi en brazos y le dijo a Jake.

-"Yo puedo sola, porque no atiendes un rato a la visita" dijo señalando con la cabeza a donde me encontraba, Jacob frunció el ceño y volteo hacia donde señalo Ángela y al verme se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-"Bella?" me llamo despejado.

-"Hola grandote" le dije sonriendo, él volteo a ver a Ángela que le asintió encaminándose al cuarto con Sofi en brazos, Jacob entonces camino la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazo sacándome el aire, me levanto del piso riendo.

-"Que bueno verte princesa" me dijo contra mi cabello.

-"También me alegra mucho verte Jake" le conteste, él me soltó y me llevo a la cocina a servirme algo de beber, lo seguí sin protestar.

Mientras servía dos vasos de limonada, conversamos.

-"Te veías muy hermoso durmiendo con Sofi" le dije mientras me extendió el vaso.

-"Me viste?" pregunto, asentí sonriendo, "Estaba cansado, Sofi no duerme muy seguido que digamos y hay que aprovechar los pocos momentos que se puedan"

-"Suena difícil" dije.

-"No tienes idea" dijo riendo "pero vale la pena cada minuto, es increíble Bella, Sofi y Ángela son lo mejor que me ha pasado" mis ojos se empañaron contagiándome de la felicidad de mi amigo.

-"Tienes que cargarla" me dijo ignorando mis lagrimas, no quería dejarme en evidencia de que estaba llorando, reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Ohhh no, no señor" dije "está muy chiquita, me da terror cargarlos tan pequeños"

-"Por Dios, no es difícil, si yo puedo cualquiera puede" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, le di otro sorbo a la limonada y luego conteste.

-"Ya veremos, más bien cuéntame cómo fue que Alice te contacto" pregunte.

-"La loca esa me hizo cacería en el bar" dijo cambiando su actitud "Jasper el periodista fue como cliente, pero claro… después supe que era porque la enanita esa lo mando" lo vi subiendo una ceja, no tenia por que llamarla así, Jacob sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia a su comentario.

-"En fin" dijo continuando "me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, pensé que era algo referente, no se a algún cliente o que se yo, pero cuando salí con él me encontré con Alice en su camioneta, le dije que si estaba loca? Si Rubí o Jane la veía se iba a meter en problemas"

-"Fue una locura buscarte allá" dije dándole la razón.

-"Eso le dije, pero imagino que estaba desesperada, yo no le dije nada ese día y ayer estaba ahí en el estacionamiento antes de mi horario, entendí que el asunto era grave y fue cuando te llame"

Me quede en silencio, en verdad el asunto estaba cada vez más grave.

-"Han sabido algo?" me pregunto al rato con voz baja, sacudí la cabeza.

-"No, estuve en su oficina pero no encontré nada, Alice quedo en buscar en su departamento, ahora la llamo a ver qué paso seguimos, pero quería verte primero" le dije sinceramente, él me guiño un ojo sonriéndome.

-"Lo siento" dijo al rato "a la final no te encontró allá?" pregunto, lo vi extrañada.

-"Donde?" pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-"En California" casi me ahogo con la limonada.

-"Edward supo que estaba en California?"

-"Si" dijo bajito y apenado, yo estaba en shock.

-"Como?"

-"Yo le dije"

-"Que?"

-"Cálmate! Y no me mates, es una historia muy larga, pero él fue a buscarte al bar, me pidió que le dijera dónde estabas, nos caímos a golpes!" dijo y lo vi si era posible mas confundida.

-"Ángela apareció en trabajo de parto y él me llevo a la clínica, su papá la atendió, me vi en deuda con él, me pido que por favor le dijera dónde estabas y le dije lo que sabía, solo le conté lo del casillero" dijo apenado encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejando a un lado la rabia que me producía el hecho de que Jacob hubiese roto su palabra en decirle a Edward mi paradero, había otra cosa que me preocupaba mas, la niña de Jacob tenía apenas una semana de nacida, eso significaba que hacía una semana él le dijo a Edward donde estaba, y según sabia Jacob, Edward fue a buscarme, pero no lo vi, no me encontró….

La realidad me pego con mucha fuerza, me tome del mesón de la cocina para no caerme.

Si me había visto, si me había encontrado, la mirada que vi en la estación de trenes no fue un espejismo, era en realidad él, pero por qué no me abordo?

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla al recordar la imagen de él reflejada en la ventana de mi casa, justo cuando Justin me había besado.

-"No" dije sin aliento, él había visto cuando Justin me beso? Había presenciado ese beso cuando fue a buscarme?

Estaba desaparecido por mi causa?

-"No!" volví a decir, entonces fui consciente de que Jacob me sacudía por los hombros.

-"Bella! Bella! Reacciona!" me dijo sacudiéndome "Que pasa?" pregunto.

-"Edward me vio en California" dije con la mirada perdida.

-"Lo viste" negué, luego asentí.

-"Creo que si"

-"Bella por Dios me tienes asustado"

-"Tengo que irme tengo que buscarlo" dije, Jacob me escolto a la sala, él mismo llamo a Alice que esta vez sí atendió, le dijo donde me encontraba y le avisaron que pasarían por mí en unos minutos, Jacob fue a ver a Ángela, no sin antes preguntarme mil veces si estaba bien.

Me quede sola en la sala y me abrace las rodillas, Edward me había visto, habíamos estado a escasos metros de distancia y no lo había podido tocar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mi celular hizo un ruido en mi cartera que estaba a mi lado, tome mi bolso, pero antes de agarrar el celular, vi la portada negra del manuscrito de Rose, entonces un miedo se alojo en mi estomago.

-"El final de la historia" dije aterrada.

-"No, no, no, no" dije aterrada, tome mi cartera y sin despedirme de Jacob abrí la puerta del apartamento y me fui escaleras abajo.

El final de la historia de Rose, Zamira, la protagonista, se devolvió a Marruecos para casarse con quien la había prometido su padre el día que nació, Jonás el amor Cristiano e imposible de Zamira le pide que no se marche, que entre los dos podían con todo, pero ella se regresa a su casa, casándose con un hombre que no amaba, solo por salirse del mundo donde había entrado por necesidad, renuncia a Jonás para poder empezar de nuevo.

En un ataque de desesperación Jonás no soporta su ausencia, sale en su auto y se dirige a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, pero hay un accidente al frente, Jonás iba a mucha velocidad y no puede frenar, en los segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que era inevitable el impacto, suelta el volante, sonriendo y entregándose a la muerte, pensando que en la próxima vida tendría entonces una oportunidad con Zamira.

No podía pensar en eso, pero y si Edward lo había leído? Y si lo había tomado de ejemplo? Él había ido a verme a California y me encontró acompañada, y si le hice daño con lo que vio, y le daba por hacer alguna locura? Tenía días desaparecido, nada ni nadie sabia donde podía estar, su prima y mejor amigo no estaban, sus padres no sabían por lo que estaba pasando, su hermana era muy joven para que se apoyara en ella.

Dios! Él no podía hacerme esto!

Llegue a la puerta del edificio justo cuando una camioneta gris plomo estaciono al frente, estaba empezando a lloviznar, y ya estaba oscuro, era el comienzo de la noche.

-"Bella!" me llamo Alice bajándose de la camioneta, intente componer mi rostro, estaba segura que demostraba mucha agonía.

-"Tuviste suerte?" me pregunto al encontrarnos en mitad de la acera, negué con la cabeza, no podía decirle nada a Alice, primero por que no estaba segura, y segundo por que no podía asustarla, diciéndole que a lo mejor a su hermano le paso algo, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto, asentí apoyándome del auto colocándome una mano sobre el estomago.

-"Si, no me hagas caso, no eh comido nada en todo el día, me siento algo débil" le dije para que no le prestara atención.

-"Vamos a llevarte a cenar" dijo Jasper acercándose, negué.

-"Tenemos que seguir buscando" dije.

-"Bella, ya es tarde, vamos a comernos algo y establecemos un plan, le mostraste Allie?" le pregunto tiernamente a Alice, ella negó y saco de su bolsillo una hoja escrita.

-"Encontramos esto" dijo subiéndose la capucha de su abrigo, la lluvia estaba un poco mas fuerte "no estoy segura de que es, pero, es su letra y son los nombres de algunos lugares, tu sabrás que pueda significar?" me pregunto extendiéndome la nota, quite la mano con la que me apoyaba en la camioneta y tome la nota, con la otra mano me seguía sosteniendo el estomago que temblaba desesperado de miedo.

En efecto era su letra, había escrito en cada línea el nombre de algún lugar, todos tenían un visto bueno o check al lado, los leí esperando entender a que se referían.

-Café Rouge

-Studio 54

-Central Park

-Brooklyn

-Museo de ciencias

Yo conocía esos lugares, él y yo habíamos estado en esos lugares juntos en alguna oportunidad, Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-"Te suena algo?" me pregunto, asentí.

-"Él y yo fuimos a estos lugares" le dije.

-"Será que fue a esos sitios?" pregunto Jasper, me fije que también se había subido la capucha del abrigo, yo ni sentía el agua cayendo en mi piel, mi cabeza seguía dispersa, los escuchaba ausentemente.

-"Puede ser" contesto Alice "pero todos están marcados, así que ya fue, además son aquí en la ciudad" dijo abatida, un pequeño foco se prendió en mi conciencia.

-"Él estaba deprimido por que no pudo arreglarse contigo, será que fue a estos lugares por ti?" pregunto Alice "Bella habrá algún otro sitio que pueda faltar en esta lista?" me pregunto apremiante.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, en esa lista estaba el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez, estaban también alguno de los lugares a donde fuimos, mi departamento.

Que faltaba, que faltaba?

El pequeño foco en mi conciencia adquirió mayor brillo, pero a la vez me asuste mas, Edward me había ido a buscar encontrándome acompañada, se regreso y se despidió de su hermana, eh hizo una lista con los lugares donde habíamos sido felices, se estaba despidiendo de mi? Pero con que fin? Superarme o terminar con esto como lo había hecho el protagonista de la historia de Rose?

Mi estomago se termino de estrangular del terror de solo pensar que Edward fuera capaz de semejante locura, pero si esto era cierto, faltaba un lugar en esa lista, faltaba el único lugar del mundo donde él y yo habíamos sido realmente felices, sin reparos ni complicaciones.

-"Se donde esta" dije en un susurro, mientras dos lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, ya no las podía contener.

-"Donde?" pregunto Alice, negué con la cabeza enfocándola, no podía decirle, si por alguna bizarra razón yo estaba en lo cierto y Edward había cometido una locura, Alice no podía verlo, tenia que encontrarlo yo, era mejor así.

-"Necesito un auto" dije estaba manejando demasiada adrenalina, si no me movía iba a colapsar.

-"Bella donde puede estar mi hermano?"

-"No se si tengo razón, pero si lo que pienso es verdad, tienes que dejarme a mi buscarlo"

-"Es mi hermano!" dijo furiosa, Jasper se le acerco y la tomo por los brazos desde su espalda, él se fijo en mi rostro y le hablo bajito a Alice.

-"Cariño, no puedes irte a buscarlo, tienes cosas que hacer aquí, además tus padres les puede dar algo si no llegas a casa esta noche, no nos metamos en problemas, Bella nos avisara si lo encuentra, verdad Bella?" me pregunto, asentí repetidamente.

Me voltee entonces a la avenida necesitaba un taxi, pensé en pedirle la camioneta a Jacob, pero no sabia si aguantaba el viaje, Jasper se me acerco dándome las llaves de la suya.

-"Ten, ve a buscarlo" me dijo, lo vi sorprendida.

-"Aun no lo conozco personalmente, pero Edward es el hermano de la chica que me robo el corazón y el amor de una a la que considero una gran amiga, así que déjame ayudarlas, si crees saber donde esta, ve a buscarlo y por favor avísanos si lo encuentras" dijo colocándome las llaves en la palma de la mano, las tome y asentí, en ese momento se desato un diluvio, Jasper tomo a Alice alejándose de mi, refugiándose bajo el techo del edificio de Jake, corrí subiendo el cuello de mi chaqueta hacia la camioneta, arranque sin ver para atrás, rogando recordar o saber como llegar.

La lluvia era inclemente y casi no tenia visibilidad, gracias a Dios la camioneta de Jasper tenia GPS y pude orientarme, la casa de la playa de los Cullen quedaba a las afuera de Nueva York, me sabia el nombre del pueblo pero no como llegar, en eso me ayudo el GPS, cada vez que me acercaba mas al pueblo la lluvia era mas fuerte, no estaba familiarizada con el monstruo de camioneta de Jasper, pero trataba de no ir tan despacio, necesitaba llegar y rápido.

Por fin después de cómo 45 minutos de trayecto unas luces parpadeantes amarillas llamaron mi atención, pise lentamente el freno, deteniendo la camioneta frente al puesto de rescate, un funcionario me hizo señas con la mano para que me detuviera y fue a mi ventana, baje el vidrio.

-"Buenas noches señorita, lo lamento pero el camino esta cerrado" me dijo hablando por encima del ruido que hacia la lluvia al caer, no entendía como llovía tanto, pero las palabras del hombre me alteraron.

-"Como que esta cerrado? Necesito pasar" le dije angustiada, el hombre negó.

-"Hay derrumbes en el camino, la lluvia esta muy fuerte y es de noche, el paso estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso" dijo "por favor retírese"

-"No!" dije gritando, el hombre me vio como si estuviera loca, compuse un poco mi rostro "pero si empezó a llover hace menos de una hora, como pueden haber derrumbes?" pregunte.

-"Hace una hora? No Señorita, eso será de donde viene usted, aquí tenemos alrededor de una semana lloviendo sin parar, estamos en emergencia, así que por favor colabore y de media vuelta"

-"Necesito pasar" le dije de nuevo, el hombre se obstino de tratarme bien, detrás de mi sonó una sirena, vi por el retrovisor que una patrulla se acercaba, el hombre que me hablaba se retiro yendo a la patrulla, dejándome sola.

Vi entonces en el tablero de la camioneta de Jasper un botón titilante que decía 4*4 ese era el botón para activar la doble tracción de la camioneta, estire mi mano pulsándolo y rogándole a Dios que los coches patrullas de este pueblo fueran de tan mala calidad como el de mi papá en Washington, así no me seguirían, prendí de nuevo los limpia parabrisas, sin dejar de ver hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor, en lo que el oficial se bajo de la patrulla, caminando acompañado del hombre que me hablaba, pise el acelerador, llevándome las tiras amarillas con las que habían cerrado la carretera.

Mi corazón martillaba desesperado contra mis costillas, mantuve mi vista en la vía y en el espejo retrovisor, por si habían decidido seguirme, no habían luces de ningún tipo detrás de mi, sonreí de que mi plan hubiese funcionado y me fije en la carretera, todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía mas allá de unos pocos metros, por lo que baje la velocidad mucho y estaba pendiente del GPS, me guiaba únicamente por la voz de la mujer que me decía demasiado calmada donde debía cruzar, conseguí el control de las luces altas y las coloque, agradeciéndole al señor que Jasper tenia una camioneta todo terreno y no un deportivo.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron horas en la camioneta, hasta que llegue a la avenida principal del pueblo, ahí me quede de piedra deteniendo la camioneta, había un derrumbe enorme en una de las calles, el alumbrado publico titilaba y no había un alma en la calle, no había llegado hasta aquí para regresarme, pise el acelerador y pase por encima de la tierra antes de que cayera mas, la camioneta se movió tanto que rogué por que no le pasara nada ni a la camioneta ni a mi, logre pasar el derrumbe, y seguí el camino, tomaba el volante con demasiada fuerza, mis manos temblaban, hasta que por fin la voz del GPS me dijo que estaba llegando a mi destino.

Entonces vi frente a mi unas enorme rejas color negro, frene de golpe apagando la camioneta, la casa estaba oscura, ni una luz estaba encendida, abrí la puerta y me baje en el inclemente aguacero, me empape en cuestión de segundos, cerré la camioneta, camine hasta la reja tomándola con ambas manos zarandeándola.

-"EDWARD!" grite desesperada "EDWARD!" todo estaba oscuro y nadie contestaba, aparte que la lluvia tapaba mi voz, busque el intercomunicador, no servia por que no había electricidad, un trueno impresionantemente ruidoso y estridente me asusto, haciendo que gritara del miedo, me agache cubriéndome, llorando entre el auto y la reja, la lluvia me mojaba sin piedad alguna, uniéndose con mis lagrimas, no sabia si me había equivocado en creer que Edward estaba aquí, o si había llegado muy tarde, apoye una mano con el pavimento sollozando en voz muy alta sintiendo que me moría de dolor.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40**

**Delirios**

**Bella Pov:**

Seguía agachada entre la reja y el auto, la lluvia no paraba al igual que mi llanto, otro trueno sonó iluminando la camioneta y a mi aun agachada, me encogí un poco mas, entonces gracias a otro trueno me vi reflejada en un charco que se había formado en el pavimento, me veía derrotada, había llegado hasta aquí para nada?

Saque fuerzas de donde no tenia y subí una de mis manos, tome apoyo en el guardafangos de la camioneta para poder impulsarme y colocarme de pie, al lograrlo me ataco un fuerte mareo, mi cuerpo estaba apunto de colapsar, lo sentía, estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

-"Todavía no!" me dije a mi misma recomponiéndome, volví a zarandear la reja, intentando en vano que me escuchara alguien, Edward tenia que estar ahí, tenia que estarlo, me negaba pensar algo distinto.

-"Edward" volví a decir, pero sin mucha fuerza, me apoye de nuevo en la camioneta y sin soltarla me guie hasta la puerta, la abrí y encendí las luces, necesitaba ver, toque la bocina repetidas veces, pero la lluvia seguía muy fuerte, hasta a mi, que estaba cerca, me costaba escucharla, tenia que entrar a la casa, debía llegar por lo menos a la puerta principal, asomarme para ver si había algo dentro, vi la altura de la reja, media por lo menos los 4 metros de altura, resople diciéndome a mi misma que estaba loca de siquiera pensarlo, pero que aun así era la única idea que tenia, cerré de nuevo la camioneta dejándola con las luces encendidas, guarde las llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta que tenia cierre y camine de nuevo colocándome entre la camioneta y la reja.

Levante la vista, la reja tenia púas arriba, sacudí mi cabeza, definitivamente estaba loca, pero aun así, apoye uno de mis pies en el guardafango de la camioneta, impulsándome hacia arriba, me coloque de puntitas parada en el capó de la camioneta, estire mis manos hasta lo mas arriba que daban, logre alcanzar la parte superior de la reja, me impulsé como pude, gracias a Dios era bastante flexible, subí una de mis piernas hasta los limites superiores de la reja, logrando subirme mas, entonces me vi sin el apoyo de la camioneta, estaba a mitad de camino para pasar la reja.

Me agarre fuertemente de los pedazos de reja que habían bajo las púas y me deje caer al otro lado de la reja, pero mi plan no era perfecto, del lado de afuera estaba la camioneta para ayudarme a subir, ella me facilito casi metro y medio de impulso, pero del lado de adentro no había nada que me sostuviera, estaba literalmente colgando a tres metros de altura sobre el concreto, por una milésima de segundo pensé que hubiese sido mejor escalar cerca de los jardines.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que me encontraba únicamente sostenida por mis manos, que ya estaban resbalándose por mi peso y por la lluvia, cerré los ojos y pedí que no me fracturara nada.

Me deje caer al suelo doblándome un tobillo, caí boca arriba contra el pavimento dando un grito, Dios, me había aporreado bastante, abrí mi boca sin emitir sonido, pero casi me ahogo con tanta agua, por que demonios llovía tanto?, me apoye de nuevo contra el pavimento y me coloque de pie, camine cojeando hasta la puerta, que estaba a sus buenos 100 metros de distancia, estaba hecha un desastre y me moría de frio, pero tenia que llegar, tenia que asegurarme de que estaba ahí y vivo, por fin llegue a la puerta y sin tocar el timbre le di puñetazos.

-"EDWARD!" grite "EDWARD CULLEN!"

Abrí mi mano dándole con la palma a la puerta de madera.

-"ANGEL! Por favor ábreme!"

No había respuesta dentro, me olvide del dolor del pie y camine hasta la ventana, todo estaba muy oscuro, le di golpes a la ventana.

-"EDWARD!" me regrese a la puerta golpeándola de nuevo, esto no me podía estar pasando, no podía, deje la mano sobre la puerta con la palma abierta y pegue mi frente llorando desconsolada, la casa estaba vacía.

-"Ángel por favor" dije bajito, entregando el ultimo ápice de fuerza que tenia en el cuerpo, justo cuando sentía desmayarme, entonces la puerta se abrió, yo estaba tan apoyada en ella que me caí hacia el frente, unos brazos me sostuvieron antes de que me diera de lleno con el suelo, escuche un ruido sordo contra el suelo de madera, mi cuerpo no tenia fuerza, no podía sostenerme, sentí que me dieron vuelta, abrí mis ojos muy pesadamente entonces un trueno, creo mas ruidoso que alguno que hubiera escuchado nunca, alumbro por encima de la sombra negra que me sostenía arrugue la frente por el reflejo.

-"Bella?" me llamo una voz realmente angustiada y asombrada de verme "Bella eres tu?"

-"Ángel" dije con una sonrisa en los labios "Estas vivo" entonces me deje caer en el cansancio y la angustia que me estaba acosando desde que me había montado en el avión, había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban y caía en una oscuridad absoluta, yo le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, pero estaba tan agotada que no me importaba sumergirme en ella, aparte que me sentía extrañamente segura en esos brazos.

**Edward Pov:**

Me desperté en la cama alterado, un trueno ensordecedor alumbro la recamara, pero no fue eso lo que me despertó, juraría que escuche mi nombre, respire profundo y me volví a recostar de las almohadas.

-"Ya esta bueno Edward" me dije a mi mismo, esto de imaginar voces llamándome, pero entonces volví a escucharlo, podía jurar que por sobre el sonido de la lluvia alguien me llamo, me senté en la cama restregándome los ojos, se había ido la luz de nuevo, todo estaba en penumbra, tome mi reloj de la mesa de noche y active el botón de la luz, mi reloj se alumbro indicándome que eran las 3 y 15 de la madrugada, baje mis piernas hacia la alfombra, la lluvia era inclemente afuera, desde que había llegado a la casa de la playa no había parado de llover, estaba prácticamente incomunicado, Cori había venido la primera noche a hacerme compañía, hicimos algunas compras y al día siguiente se fue, y no había podido regresar por la lluvia, estábamos en contacto por mi celular pero, mi batería murió hacia tres días y como no había electricidad, como demonios lo cargaba?

Había venido aquí para olvidarla, este era el único lugar donde ella y yo habíamos sido realmente felices, sin tomar en cuenta nada mas, la primera noche creí que moriría, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, mi cuarto me la recordaba demasiado, de hecho había sido tan fuerte su recuerdo que me mude a la habitación de mis padres, que tenia mejor vista a la playa que la mía, y como me había visto obligado a quedarme aquí hasta nuevo aviso, era preferible entonces hacerlo en esta habitación en vez de la mía.

Un trueno alumbro por la ventana, arrancando destellos blancos a la habitación, no podía creerlo, estaba lloviendo inclusive mas que cualquier otro día, me coloque de pie, entonces volví a escucharlo, me puse alerta, había alguien tocando la puerta? Pero como? El portón de la entrada estaba cerrado, era imposible que alguien lo pasara, me olvide de mis zapatos y salí de la habitación, camine el pasillo completo, pasando por la puerta de la mía y dirigiéndome a la de Alice, el trayecto era oscuro, pero lo conocía y no había nada con que tropezarme, entre a la habitación y lo primero que me llamo la atención era que la veía iluminada, era tenue, pero estaba iluminada, me asome incrédulo a la ventana.

La habitación de Alice a diferencia de las otras, era que daba con el frente de la casa, ella protesto muchísimo cuando repartimos las habitaciones, pero asumo que ser los dueños y el hijo mayor nos dio ciertos beneficios a mis padres y a mi, al ver por la ventana me fije que había un auto con las luces encendidas en el portón.

-"Que demonios?" dije pegando mi frente al vidrio para ver mejor, aunque el portón de entrada estaba bastante alejado de la casa, el lugar era muy despejado y se veía claramente, volví a escuchar entonces un golpe en la puerta, había alguien aquí, no había sido un sueño, salí corriendo al pasillo nuevamente y de la mesita que había frente a las escaleras tome una linterna que mantenía ahí por si quería bajar de noche, la encendí iluminando mi camino y baje, no volví a escuchar el golpe de la puerta, pero me dirigí hasta ahí, un trueno estruendoso reventó en el momento que posaba mi mano en la manija, abrí la puerta y para mi gran sorpresa alguien cayó en mis brazos, solté la linterna que dio un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Era una mujer, su cuerpo era demasiado ligero, me apoye con una rodilla en el suelo y le di vuelta en mis brazos para poder verle el rostro, estaba empapada y temblaba de frío, cuando quedo frente a mi un trueno increíblemente ruidoso reventó encima de la casa, alumbrándonos por unos segundos, cuando me fije en el rostro de la mujer casi me da algo.

-"Bella?" la llame realmente sorprendido y angustiado por su estado "Bella eres tu?" le dije colocándole una mano en la mejilla, que hacia aquí? y peor de todo como había llegado si los caminos estaban cerrados? la veía desesperado al rostro, ella me vio por un segundo y me dijo sonriendo.

-"Ángel" sentí como si mi corazón empezara a latir de nuevo, "Estas vivo" completo y se desmayo en mis brazos.

-"Bella!" la llame desesperado palmeando su mejilla "Bella! despierta!" le dije moviéndola un poco, estaba helada, por lo poco que pude ver su piel estaba casi azul, me levante con ella en brazos, cerré la puerta de una patada y subí las escaleras con ella alzada, entre directo a la habitación de mis padres, la recosté en el sofá del cuarto, todo estaba muy oscuro, corrí a las ventanas apartando las cortinas, para que por lo menos la luz de los truenos me ayudara en algo, fui de nuevo a su encuentro demasiado preocupado.

-"Bella, preciosa despierta" le dije moviendo su rostro a los lados, no había respuesta, acerque mi rostro y sentí que aun respiraba, toque su pulso, era bastante débil, estaba demasiado empapada, la senté como pude y quite su chaqueta, y la camisa, tenia que quitarle la ropa mojada, me fui a sus pies quitando sus tenis y calcetines desabroche su pantalón, y baje sus jeans, me costo algo de trabajo, prácticamente se le habían adherido a la piel.

La alcé en brazos nuevamente y la lleve al baño, tenia que subirle la temperatura como fuera, la coloque solo con su ropa interior blanca de encajes rosados en la tina y abrí el chorro de agua caliente, menos mal el calentador de la casa era a gas, el agua empezó a cubrirla poco a poco, estaba pendiente de la temperatura, no quería causarle un shock en el cuerpo.

El agua la cubrió hasta un poco mas debajo de cuello, la tome por los brazos para que no se hundiera.

-"Bella, por favor despierta" le dije besándole la coronilla "no me hagas esto" dije llorando contra su cabello, baje una de mis manos a la suya y todavía tenia las uñas azules, el agua caliente no había funcionado, la apoye bien y cerré el agua, luego la alcé por los brazos la saque nuevamente de la bañera, tome una de las toallas, tenia que apurarme, deposité a Bella en la cama y le seque el cuerpo, ella seguía inconciente me daba terror que tuviera hipotermia.

Recordé entonces los cursos de supervivencia que había recibido en el colegio, me incorpore quitándome la ropa, que estaba casi tan mojada como la de ella, me quede solo en boxers y me acosté a su lado, la atraje hacia mi, refugiándola en mi pecho, el calor corporal era más efectivo en estos casos que cualquier cosa, y tenia que calentarla como fuera, pase desesperado mi mano por sus brazos y espalda tratando que el roce la calentara, se sentía helada contra mi piel.

-"Bella no me hagas esto, estas aquí, por Dios reacciona" le dije contra su oído "no me dejes" dije con un nudo en la garganta, Bella se podía morir en mis brazos y eso no lo iba a poder soportar, ella podía ser lo que quisiera, bailarina, actriz, hasta podía convertirse en la esposa de aquel hombre con que la vi, pero ella tenia que vivir, yo no podía existir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera, Bella no podía morir y menos si estaba en mis brazos.

-"No te vayas, me oíste?" le dije muy cerca de su oído, "quédate conmigo, te amo mi vida, escucha mi voz y regresa!" le dije furioso, no podía dejarme, no así, la lluvia por fin parecía amainar y no golpeaba tan fuerte contra la casa, su cuerpo estaba tan frío, fui a su espalda desabrochando el sujetador, no quería irrespetarla pero no podía tener algo tan mojado encima, hice lo mismo con sus panties, no me distrajeron lo perfectas de sus curvas tampoco lo hizo el hecho de que estaba más delgada y su piel se sentía inclusive más firme, eso podía esperar, necesitaba que se recuperara primero, tome la cobija que era de lana y nos las lance encima cubriéndonos, entrelace mis piernas con las de ella, y me concentre en calentarla.

Me quede abrazado a ella tratando de trasmitirle todo el calor de mi cuerpo, la mecí ausentemente mientras seguía frotando sus brazos y espalda, como a la hora la sentí mas calentita, la separe de mi pecho examinándole el rostro.

-"Bella" la llame, tocándole la frente "puedes oírme amor?" le pregunte, había empezado a amanecer, la mañana era gris y húmeda.

-"Humm" dijo moviéndose un poco, sonreí enormemente, estaba reaccionando, le di un beso en la frente.

-"Regresaste" dije contra su piel, ella frunció el ceño un momento, sin abrir sus ojos habló.

-"Donde estoy?" dijo con voz muy baja.

-"En la casa de la playa amor" le conteste dándole otro beso en la frente.

-"Edward?" pregunto asustada.

-"Shh, Shh" dije calmándola "estoy aquí, no me voy a ir" ella subió sus manos débilmente, aun estaba con ojos cerrados y toco mi rostro.

-"Estas vivo?" pregunto de nuevo, la vi con el ceño fruncido, cuando la encontré en la puerta me pregunto lo mismo.

-"Claro que estoy vivo, por que no habría de estarlo?" pregunte sumamente extrañado.

Ella sonrió y pego su frente en mi pecho.

-"El libro de Rose" dijo contra mi piel, fruncí mas el ceño, de que estaba hablando Bella.

-"Que paso con el libro de Rose?" pregunte.

-"Lo leíste?" Preguntó con voz muy soñolienta, no parecía muy conciente de lo que decía o hacia.

-"Si, lo leí" dije siguiéndole la corriente, le di un beso en el cabello, ella ronroneo contra mi pecho.

-"Jonás y Zamira" dijo aun con la voz dispersa, lo pensé un segundo y recordé que así se llamaban los protagonistas de Rose.

-"Que pasa con ellos?" pregunte.

-"Ella se fue" dijo "él se suicido, pensé que tu…" dijo y sentí como se apretó un poco mas a mi, entendí a que se refería, la abrace pasando mis brazos a su espalda.

-"No me iba a suicidar preciosa, tu ausencia me mataba, pero no me iba a suicidar" le dije, ella suspiro profundamente y se quedo en silencio.

-"Bella?" la llame al rato.

-"Humm?" contesto.

-"Como llegaste aquí?" pregunte.

-"Alice" dijo, no contestaba con mucha coherencia "Alice, tienes que llamarla" dijo un poco alterada.

-"La llamo en lo que amanezca" le dije para calmarla, no valía la pena explicarle que mi celular había muerto y que las líneas no funcionaban.

-"Pero" dije dándole otro beso en el cabello "Como llegaste aquí"

-"En la camioneta" dijo.

-"Que camioneta?" pregunte en voz baja, parecía una niñita, tenia que sacarle la información muy poco a poco.

-"La de Jazz" contesto con voz de cómo si fuera obvio, no insistí mas en eso, como demonios ella tenia el auto del novio de mi hermana, pero había otra cosa que me interesaba mas.

-"Preciosa?" le pregunte, ella incorporo su rostro y entre abrió sus ojos, viéndome, me sonrió y le respondí igual.

-"Dime ángel?" pregunto soñolienta, me sentía en la gloria de escucharla llamándome así.

-"Como pasaste la reja?" le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

-"La escale" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "fue difícil, cuando la pase me deje caer, me golpee bastante" dijo asintiendo, me preocupe.

-"Donde te golpeaste?" le pregunte, ella se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-"No se"

-"Bella" la llame recriminándola.

-"Ángel tengo sueño" me dijo, le sonreí colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Duerme" le dije besando su frente, ella me sonrió mas hermosa de lo que recordaba y se volvió a acunar en mi pecho, la abrace respirando profundo, no podía creer que estaba en mis brazos.

-"Ángel?" me pregunto al segundo.

-"Dime?"

-"Por que estamos sin ropa?" me pregunto con voz aguda e infantil, reí contra su cabello.

-"Cuando estés mas conciente te explico, ahora duerme" ella asintió contra mi pecho y respiro profundo.

-"Te extrañe" dijo en un susurro.

-"Yo también, No sabes cuanto" dije cerrando los ojos, pero ella no contesto mas, un suave ronquido me indico que estaba profundamente dormida, la apreté un poco mas y cerré mis ojos dándole gracias a Dios de que ella se encontraba ahí.

Desperté a las pocas horas, sonreí al darme cuenta que nada había sido un sueño, Bella aun seguía dormida contra mi pecho, bese su cabello sonriendo de nuevo, entonces la claridad atravesó por la ventana, no llovía, eso eran muy buenas noticias, la habitación estaba bastante iluminada aunque se veía que estaba nublado, me preocupo que la claridad despertada a Bella, moví mi mano a la cabecera de la cama para activar las cortinas automáticas y cerrarlas, en el momento exacto en que pise el botón recordé que no había electricidad, pero las cortinas se activaron cerrándose, dejando la habitación en una penumbra agradable, sonreí enormemente, la electricidad había sido restablecida, me separe delicadamente de Bella, dejándola acostada boca abajo en la cama, la cubrí bien con la cobija y me dirigí al baño a asearme.

Recogí en el camino el desastre que había hecho en la madrugada, la ropa de Bella estaba regada por todas partes, la recogí y la lleve al baño extendiéndola para que por lo menos se secaran un poco, vacié la bañera que aun tenía el agua de mi experimento fatídico, una vez todo más decente me cepille los dientes y lave mi rostro, salí a la habitación y tome una muda de ropa cubriéndome el cuerpo, recordé entonces que Bella despertaría desnuda, tome una bata de las de mi madre y se la coloque a los pies de la cama, verifique que estaba respirando sin problema y salí hacia la cocina, seguramente despertaría con mucha hambre.

Desde que nos habíamos conocido nunca había tenido oportunidad de cocinarle a Bella y hoy me parecía una buena oportunidad, baje con una súper sonrisa a la sala, al llegar a la cocina descolgué el teléfono, todavía la línea estaba muerta, volví a colgarlo y me dedique a prepararle desayuno, prepare unas panquecas, saque el jarabe de la nevera, estaba a una temperatura agradable, prepare café, serví jugo de naranja, un poco de queso, el desayuno no tenía tanta elaboración como un almuerzo pero quería esmerarme, coloque comida para los dos en una bandeja donde a veces Cori le subía desayuno a mis padres y subí las escaleras a la recamara, entre en silencio, ella seguía en la misma posición donde la había dejado, coloque la bandeja en un escritorio que estaba siempre en la habitación, me acerque un poco a la cama.

-"Bella?" la llame con voz baja, no contesto.

-"Bella" volví a llamarla un poco más fuerte, entonces cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la había despertado, pasaron unos segundos para que ella volviera en sí, se apoyo en sus codos y se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba, levanto sus cejas y abrió pesadamente sus ojos, yo me senté en los pies de la cama, sonriendo como un tonto, parpadeo repetidas veces viendo el techo de la habitación, entonces frunció el ceño, seguramente no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-"Shh, calma, estamos en la habitación de mis padres en la casa de la playa" le avise acariciando una de sus piernas por encima de la cobija, ella escucho mi voz y se tenso, levanto la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con mis ojos.

-"Hola" le dije sonriendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, ella se incorporo demasiado rápido, gateando llego hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, le correspondí el abrazo riendo contra su cabello.

-"Buenos días a ti también" le dije riendo por su saludo tan efusivo, ella se separo de mi rostro pero aun mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en mi nuca.

-"Estas bien? Edward.." dijo trayendo sus manos a mi rostro, me toco las mejillas, le frente, los pómulos, la quijada, los parpados, paso cada rincón de mi rostro asegurándose de que en verdad estaba ahí, tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mis labios dándole un beso.

-"Estoy bien" le dije colocando su mano contra mi mejilla, ella me sonrió por un segundo, le correspondí pero entonces su rostro se distorsiono en uno muy, pero muy molesto, aparto su mano de mi rostro y entonces me ataco, empezó a darme manotazos por donde alcanzara, intente detenerla pero no pude, ella siguió golpeándome de rodillas en la cama, la logre tomar por las muñecas.

-"Quieta!" le dije, ella me veía con el rostro distorsionado, "que te pasa!" pregunte asombrado sacudiéndola.

-"Que te voy a matar yo!" me dijo forcejeando de nuevo, se le derramaron algunas lagrimas, la tome con más fuerza.

-"Cálmate" le dije fuerte.

-"No!" contesto aun forcejeando, resople.

-"Entonces por lo menos cúbrete" le dije subiendo una ceja, yo no había apartado la vista de sus ojos por caballero, pero era casi imposible no fijarse en semejante cuerpo sin ropa frente a mí, ella me vio asombrada y bajo la vista a su cuerpo, su rostro se torno rojo cereza, sacudió sus manos para que la soltara, lo hice y ella se echó hacia atrás, tomo la sabana y se cubrió, me vio realmente apenada.

-"Por que no tengo ropa?" pregunto susurrando como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia, así que no recordaba nuestra conversación de anoche.

-"Llegaste en la madrugada, estabas empapada por la lluvia y te estabas poniendo azul del frio, temí que te diera hipotermia, te quite la ropa y trate de pasarte mi calor corporal" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Tu también te quitaste la ropa?" pregunto subiendo sus cejas asombrada, asentí riendo, se veía adorable.

-"Bueno" dije frunciendo la boca, solo me quede en bóxers, mi ropa interior no estaba tan mojada como la tuya" le dije despreocupado, ella se puso más roja, me levante de la cama para poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

-"Y de dónde demonios sacaste ese _remedio?" _Pregunto distorsionando el sonido de la última palabra, me voltee componiendo mi rostro.

-"Nunca has visto Surviver?" le pregunte con una mueca de horror exagerada, refiriéndome al programa de supervivencia que pasaban en los canales de aventura, ella frunció su boca haciéndome una mueca obstinada.

-"Si, si lo eh visto" dijo, me incline sobre la cama y ella se encogió hacia a tras, tome la bata de seda negra de mi mama y se la extendí para que se cubriera, ella estiro lentamente una de sus manos para tomarla, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, agarre su muñeca acercándola un poco a mí.

-"No te de pena conmigo, no hay nada que ya no haya visto" le dije en voz baja, ella me vio abriendo sus ojos de mas, abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar demasiado apenada para decirme algo, le di un beso en la frente y le solté la muñeca. Me di la vuelta dándole un poco de privacidad, voltee a la ventana y pude ver su reflejo, se me quedo viendo unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y se coloco de rodillas aun tapándose con la sabana de la cama, paso la bata a su espalda metiendo sus brazos, cuando la fue a cerrar adelante la sábana cayo y ella se tapo de inmediato cruzando la bata en su pecho amarrándola.

-"Listo" me dijo, me di la vuelta.

-"Te prepare un poco de desayuno, debes tener hambre" le dije señalando la bandeja, ella la vio y sacudió la cabeza, la interrumpí antes de que refutara.

-"Se va a enfriar, puedes discutir conmigo y golpearme, después que comamos si?" dije subiendo una ceja cruzándome de brazos.

-"No puedes reprocharme por eso, pensé que estabas muerto" me dijo cruzándose de brazos divinamente furiosa, me incline sobre ella quedando muy cerca de su rostro, viéndola a los ojos le dije.

-"Pues, tu casi te me mueres en los brazos anoche, así que estamos a mano, ahora come"

Me vio con ojos muy abiertos, lo pensó un segundo y no me discutió se sentó en la cama, yo fui por la bandeja, la coloque frente a ella sentándome al otro lado de la cama, quedamos frente a frente, ella retiro su cabello hacia atrás y aspiro el aroma de la comida sonrió, tome la tasa de café y se la extendí.

-"Café?" ella me sonrió y lo tomo.

-"Gracias" dijo, lo tomo con ambas manos aspiro el aroma y le dio un sorbo.

-"Humm" dijo después de probarlo "tiene vainilla?" pregunto asombrada, asentí sonriendo.

-"Si, le da un toque muy sabroso, no te parece?" le pregunte, ella sonrió.

-"Muy sabroso" dijo, pique un poco de una panqueca con jarabe, le extendí el tenedor, ella dudo un segundo y entonces se adelanto estiro su mano para tomar el tenedor y no la dejé, volví a ofrecerle la porción, ella torció los ojos y acerco su rostro, tomando con sus dientes la porción de panqueca, un poco de jarabe se escurrió por su barbilla, rio pasando su mano, tome una de las servilletas y la limpie, ella me vio a los ojos.

-"Mastica" le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella me hizo caso y mastico, mientras yo picaba un trozo para mi, ella termino.

-"Esta muy bueno" dijo tapándose la boca con la mano, sonreí aceptando su cumplido, ella tomo los cubiertos y pico otro pedazo para ella.

-"Muero de hambre" dijo mientras picaba un poco de panqueca "desde que salí de California ayer no eh comido" dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta, pero eso hizo que me despertara mi curiosidad, ella estaba masticando y pico otro pedazo.

-"Bella, no entiendo nada" le dije, ella subió la mirada viéndome a los ojos "como es que estas aquí? Como supiste donde encontrarme? Y porque te viniste de California?" pregunte, ella respiro profundo aun sus mejillas estaban un poco infladas por la comida que todavía masticaba, tomo el tenedor y me ofreció un poco de comida, sonreí y deje que me alimentara, ella termino de comer y dijo.

-"Es una historia muy larga y también quiero conocer tu parte" me dijo "se que te caíste a golpes con Jacob" fruncí la boca, Jacob no podía guardarse ese detallito? "también sé que me fuiste a buscarme a California" dijo "así que yo te cuento mi parte, pero tú me cuentas la tuya ok?" me planteo, termine mi bocado.

-"Te lo prometo, pero creo que nos vamos a demorar mucho, te parece si comemos en paz, buscamos algo que ponerte y nos sentamos en la sala a conversar?"

Ella me sonrió y sentí que mi mundo estaba en su lugar, todo calzo a la perfección.

-"Me parece excelente ángel" dijo e hizo un sonido de exclamación cubriéndose la boca "lo siento, no debí llamarte así" dijo apenada bajando su mirada, pase mi mano por encima de la comida y tome su barbilla alzándole el rostro.

-"Puedes llamarme como quieras" le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella me sonrió de nuevo, demasiado tierna para ser cierta, aparte mi mano y volvimos a dedicarnos a comer.

Cuando estábamos cerca de terminar, ella se altero un segundo, la vi preocupado.

-"Que?"

-"Tienes que llamar a Alice, esta muy preocupada por ti" dijo angustiada.

-"Me lo dijiste anoche, lo que pasa es que no tengo como comunicarme, pero ya buscaremos como hacerlo" le dije tomando un poco de jugo.

-"Te lo dije?" dijo frunciendo el ceño, "cuando?"

-"Anoche" dije "cuando dejaste de temblar de frío reaccionaste un poco, y dijiste algunas cosas, no recuerdas?" ella negó con la cabeza, sonreí.

-"Que dije?" pregunto tomando un poco de jugo.

-"A ver…. Dijiste que llamara a Alice, que habías venido en la camioneta de Jazz" luego se me ocurrió jugar con ella un poco "después me dijiste que me habías extrañado muchísimo y que no te importaba morirte de frío pero que querías hacer el amor conmigo" dije despreocupado encogiéndome de hombros, ella me vio subiendo sus cejas y abriendo mucho sus ojos y boca, asombrada y apenada, yo no pude soportar mucho y estalle en carcajadas, ella entrecerró sus ojos viéndome con furia, tomo una almohada y me la lanzo encima.

-"Necio!" me dijo furiosa, reí esquivándola.

-"Hubieras visto tu cara" dije aun riendo, ella resoplo y se sentó un poco apartada de la bandeja, ya no quería comer mas.

-"No pude evitarlo, lo lamento" dije componiendo mi rostro, ella hizo una mueca con su boca y con sus manos.

-"Déjame" dijo obstinada, apreté los labios para no reírme.

-"Pero" dije incorporándome retirando la bandeja, "si me dijiste lo de la camioneta, ahora, como fue que terminaste con la camioneta del novio de mi hermana? Te conseguiste con Alice?" pregunte.

-"Ella me contacto en California" dijo, "por ella me vine a buscarte, localizo a Jacob y este me localizo a mi" dijo colocándose de pie, la bata le daba un poco mas arriba de su rodilla, se veía deliciosa, su piel estaba casi dorada, sin embargo la vi con el ceño fruncido.

-"Y como es que mi hermana conoce a Jacob?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos, yo sabia perfectamente por que lo conocía, pero Bella no estaba al tanto de mi conocimiento, ella se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y abrió su boca intentando decir algo, entonces empezó a balbucear.

-"Bueno, no, ella no lo localizo, este.. Jacob, Jacob, ehhh Rosalie!" dijo gritando el nombre de mi prima, me cruce de brazos y la vi subiendo una ceja "Rosalie si" continuo ella "ella le dijo que tu estabas perdido y a su vez le dijo a Alice que le avisara a Jacob y él me aviso a mi y bueno yo…" estaba diciendo un trabalenguas, levante mis manos pidiéndole que se callara, ella cerro su boca.

-"No has cambiado, aun hablas demasiado cuando estas nerviosa" le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-"No estoy nerviosa" dijo mordiendo su labio, resople riendo.

-"Yo se la verdad" le dije, ella me vio sorprendida y pregunto con cautela y en voz baja.

-"Que verdad?"

-"Que salvaste a Alice" le dije, ella abrió sus ojos de mas y se recostó de la cama sentándose, estaba respirando aceleradamente, me acuclillé frente a ella.

-"Que tanto sabes?" me pregunto encontrándose con mis ojos.

-"Que su amiga Debie y su hermana Jessica, bueno tenían otros nombre pero no los recuerdo, ellas la cautivaron, entro al bar Golden sin saber mucho en que la estaban metiendo, tu la encontraste y la ayudaste a escapar, sin importar las consecuencias que te podía traer a ti" le dije en voz baja viéndola a los ojos, a ella se le desbordo una lagrima por la mejilla, con uno de mis pulgares se la quite, Bella cerro los ojos al sentir mi contacto.

-"Yo no sabia que ella estaba ahí, me crees?" me pregunto con voz distorsionada por llanto, asentí, dejando mi mano en su mejilla.

-"Te creo" le dije "gracias" ella me vio sorprendida "gracias por salvar a mi hermanita" le dije en voz baja, ella me sonrío, se veía hermosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero su sonrisa estaba ahí, solo para mi.

-"Ella sabe que tu sabes?" pregunto frunciendo la boca, me reí por su frase.

-"No, no lo sabe, creo que es mejor así" le dije, ella asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-"Pero esta muy angustiada por tu ausencia, tienes que llamarla" me volvió a insistir.

-"Preciosa, no tengo teléfono, mi celular murió y no hay línea en el de la casa"

-"Usa el mío" dijo ella, doblando su cabeza a la derecha haciendo una mueca infantil.

-"Donde esta?" le pregunte sonriendo, ella frunció el ceño.

-"En la camioneta" dijo "Dios deje las luces encendidas!" dijo pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

-"Donde están las llaves?" le pregunte, ella vio a sus lados.

-"Mi chaqueta… donde esta mi ropa?" pregunto.

-"En el baño, déjame ir por ellas" dije colocándome de pie, fui por la chaqueta y se la traje cuando la encontré estaba masajeando uno de sus tobillos, recordé que me había dicho que se había golpeado al soltarse de la reja.

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado.

-"Creo que me falsee el tobillo" dijo aun inclinada, vi por el cuello de la bata y un hematoma color rojo se asomaba en su espalda.

-"Dios! Estas toda golpeada" dije preocupado, "déjame verte" le dije acercándome, me arrodille detrás de ella y baje un poco la tela de su espalda, tenía algunos golpes.

-"Te duele?" le pregunte acariciando levemente su piel.

-"No mucho" contesto, y se cubrió la espalda de nuevo.

-"Ve por la camioneta si? ojala prenda" dijo mordiéndose el labio "Yo necesito una ducha, mi ropa esta en la camioneta, me la puedes traer?" pregunto, le asentí sonriendo.

-"Ya vengo entonces" le dije, me incline para darle un beso en los labios por puro reflejo, ella se retiro, me aparte apenado.

-"Lo siento" le dije, incorporándome.

-"Tenemos que hablar primero" dijo, asentí.

-"En el baño encontraras todo lo que necesites" dije caminando hasta la puerta.

-"Edward?" me llamo antes de salir.

-"Dime?"

-"Puedo usar el de tu habitación?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-"Claro" le dije con media sonrisa, había pensado que al estar los dos aquí, todo estaba arreglado, pero no era así, había mucho que aclarar, mucho que decir y perdonar, sobre todo eso.

Si lográbamos perdonarnos a lo mejor había alguna oportunidad para nosotros otra vez, pero todavía no era seguro.

Salí de la recamara dejándola solita, sin embargo mientras bajaba las escaleras sonreí enormemente, ella estaba aquí, y no íbamos a poder salir aun por unos días, así que no perdía las esperanzas, todavía no!


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41**

**Incomunicados:**

**Bella Pov: **

Salí de la ducha del cuarto de Edward secándome el cabello con una toalla, aun no podía creer que se encontraba bien, no podía creer que estábamos vivos, nunca me había sentido tan en peligro como ayer cuando venia en camino a buscarlo.

No niego que después que vi que estaba bien lo quería matar, como se le ocurrió desaparecerse de tal manera sin avisarle a nadie? Esas cosas no se hacían.

Sin embargo estaba tan contenta de estar en esta casa de nuevo, este era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, aunque ahora no estaba segura de cómo seguiríamos él y yo, Edward era un poco compulsivo cuando estábamos solos, aun recuerdo la vez que me fue a buscar al departamento y no me dejo contarle nada, así que aquí no me iba a pasar lo mismo, me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que me tocara, hasta que habláramos y dejáramos las cosas en claro, Edward ya sabia lo de Alice, eso era bastante, ya que no me creía capaz de contárselo, pero no sabia si iba a perdonarme todas las mentiras que alguna vez le dije.

Teníamos que sincerarnos por completo y eso me asustaba más de la cuenta, por que la que tenía mas cosas para ser perdonada era yo.

-"Bella?" me pregunto desde afuera de la habitación, "puedo pasar?"

-"Si, pasa" le dije, ya me había secado y me volví a colocar la bata de seda negra que me había facilitado, entro y me sonrió al verme, venia con mi equipaje y mi cartera, me adelante a ayudarlo.

-"Esto en lo tuyo no?" preguntó.

-"Si, ayer Alice me fue a buscar al aeropuerto y ni siquiera tuve chance de ir a mi departamento" dije justificando que mi equipaje siguiera en el auto.

-"Oye" le dije "la camioneta prendió?" pregunte interesada, después de todo había dejado las luces encendidas y no sabia si le había gastado la batería.

-"Sin problemas" dijo "los autos modernos tienen un mecanismo que apaga las luces si las dejas encendidas, así que por la camioneta no te preocupes" me dijo, colocando mi equipaje en un banco de madera que estaba a los pies de la cama, me acerque abriéndolo para sacar una muda de ropa, cuando camine cojee, el tobillo me molestaba un poco.

-"Espera un momento" me dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación, lo vi extrañada, me encogí de hombros y tome alguna ropa interior colocándomela debajo de la bata, seleccione un suéter negro y unos Jeans, no llovía pero estaba muy nublado, cuando disponía quitarme la bata para colocarme el sujetador y el suéter Edward entro a la habitación, volví a cubrirme con rapidez.

-"Lo siento" dijo levantando una de sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.

-"Para la próxima toca si?" le pedí apenada, él asintió aun con ojos apretados, "ya me cubrí" le dije, entonces abriendo sus ojos me enseño unas cosas en su mano.

-"Que es eso?" Pregunte extrañada.

-"Una crema antiinflamatoria y una venda, me preocupa tu tobillo" dijo adelantándose para tomarlo, me aleje dos pasos, él me vio extrañado, pero se detuvo.

-"Yo me encargo, gracias" le dije con una sonrisa.

-"Pero, puedo ayudarte" me ofreció, negué amablemente.

-"Yo puedo sola" le dije, Edward se cruzo de brazos, subiendo una ceja.

-"Por que no dejas que me acerque?"

-"Tenemos que hablar primero, espérame en la sala si?" le pedí mordiéndome el labio.

Él siguió con la misma actitud, bufe y coloque mis ojos en blanco.

-"Tu me distraes demasiado, no voy a permitir que te me acerques hasta que todo este aclarado entre los dos entiendes?" le explique batiendo mis manos.

-"No confías en mi? o es que no tienes fuerza de voluntad para negarte?" pregunto divertido, entrecerré los ojos viéndolo con furia, eso no se lo iba a contestar.

-"Anda para la sala, ya voy" le dije señalando la puerta de la habitación, dio una carcajada, se adelanto acercándose mucho a mi, se inclino sobre mi, me eche para atrás todo lo que pude que quede sentada en la cama respirando aceleradamente, Edward me guiño un ojo y coloco los implementos que había llevado a mi lado en la cama.

-"Como tu digas preciosa" me dijo hablándome demasiado cerca "no te voy a tocar hasta que me lo pidas" dijo con actitud sobrada, me moleste y abrí mi boca para reclamarme, como me hablaba así?, pero el subió su dedo índice y lo coloco cerca de mis labios sin tocarlos.

-"He, he" dijo callándome "Te espero abajo" me volvió a guiñar un ojo, se levanto y se fue dejándome sola en la habitación.

Me quede unos segundos en shock, Edward estaba loco, esto para el parecía un juego, estaba hasta divertido de que me encontraba ahí, sacudí la cabeza incrédula, reanude entonces mi tarea, antes de vestirme me vende mi tobillo, no era nada grave, pero era preferible mantenerlo apretado por un tiempo, me coloque la ropa que había seleccionado, entonces tome mi cartera, mientras cepillaba mi cabello frente al espejo del baño, le marque a Alice.

-"Por Dios! Por fin apareces!" me dijo como saludo.

-"Lo siento!" conteste rápido "llegue de madrugada y casi muero en el intento, pero estoy bien… Estamos" me corregí "estamos bien" Alice se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-"Estamos?" pregunto, "Conseguiste a Edward?" pregunto con voz apremiante.

-"Si, si lo conseguí, esta en la casa de la playa, llegue anoche de madrugada, los caminos de acceso están cerrados, me costo un mundo llegar, pero estamos aquí y ambos estamos bien"

-"Dios! Que alivio" dijo riendo "por que no se comunico?" pregunto interesada.

-"Aquí la lluvia esta difícil, la electricidad se va a cada rato y se quedo sin batería" le explique.

-"Dile a mi hermano que cuando regrese lo voy a matar" dijo con la misma actitud furiosa que tuve cuando desperté y lo vi bien, reí al escucharla.

-"Seguro, Yo se lo digo" conteste, ya me había terminado de cepillar el cabello, salí de la habitación para bajar con cuidado las escaleras.

-"Cuando se regresan?"

-"No se él, pero yo debo estar marchándome si no hoy, mañana, tengo que regresar a California" le dije llegando a la planta baja de la casa.

-"No vas a intentar reconciliarte con él?" me pregunto con voz baja, me quede sin moverme un rato, me encantaría reconciliarme con él pero no estaba segura de que eso pudiera pasar alguna vez.

-"No vine a eso Alice, vine a ver si estaba bien y a ayudarte a encontrarlo, no te hagas ilusiones si?"

-"Nunca los voy a entender a ustedes dos, se aman y se la pasan peleando" dijo obstinada, seguí mi trayecto y me encontré a Edward en la sala, como la electricidad había llegado, tenia el televisor encendido en CNN.

-"Lo tengo acá al frente quieres hablarle?" le pregunte viendo a Edward, el me articulo con los labios "_Alice?" _a lo que asentí, coloco sus ojos blanco y me extendió la mano, Alice me dijo que si quería hablar con él y le pase el teléfono.

-"Hola hermanita" dijo y se oyeron una cantidad de gritos del otro lado de la línea, Edward cerro sus ojos un segundo y aparto el celular de su oído para no quedar sordo, yo reí al verlo y me deje caer en el sofá, subiendo mi pierna a la mesa para mantenerla en alto.

-"Ok, cálmate, no quise preocuparte, pero no tenia como comunicarme" dijo a lo que le contestaron otra cantidad de gritos.

-"Si, si ya se" contesto al rato "lo siento" dijo sincero, aunque estaba viendo la televisión no perdía detalle en lo que Edward le decía a su hermana.

-"No se" dijo hablando bajito, ya no se oían los gritos de Alice "Yo también lo espero" contesto igual de bajo, luego dio una risa irónica, "no creo que pueda" dijo, lo vi frunciendo el ceño y él sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia a su comentario.

Se despidió de Alice y tranco la llamada, sentándose a mi lado, tome el control para apagar las noticias pero él no me dejo, iban a dar un reportaje de la zona donde nos encontrábamos, preste atención, la reportera dijo que pasarían con un funcionario, se parecía al que había visto anoche pero no estaba segura de que se tratara del mismo, el funcionario dio algunas declaraciones.

_El paso sigue cerrado, el derrumbe en la avenida principal esta inclusive peor de lo que estaba ayer, estamos tratando de localizar a una mujer que paso el puesto de control en horas de la madrugada, es casi imposible que haya pasado con bien por semejante derrumbe, si nos esta escuchando, por favor comuníquense con el 911._

Me encogí en el asiento, estaban hablando de mí, no había otra posibilidad, Edward tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos, voltee a ver la televisión y me fije que colocaron imágenes del derrumbe por el que pase anoche, lo vi impresionada, yo sola había logrado pasar eso?

Edward volteo a verme sin habla aun con la misma expresión, señalo la televisión y me señalo a mí, asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-"Estas loca" me dijo, "estas viendo por donde pasaste?" pregunto preocupado.

-"Anoche no se veía tan mal" dije encogiéndome un poco, "creo que la camioneta de Jasper paso la prueba de resistencia" dije medio riendo.

-"Bella esto no es chiste" dijo entre molesto y preocupado "pudiste haber muerto" completo, puse los ojos en blanco.

-"No exageres" le dije.

-"Como que no exagere" pregunto alterado "mira!" dijo señalando la pantalla, en verdad el derrumbe estaba feo, parte de la montaña se había deslizado a la avenida, tapándola por completo, el rio pasaba por medio de la avenida con demasiada fuerza y el pantano que se formaba no parecía fácil de pasar, lo vi asombrada, de haber tenido mas luz anoche jamás me hubiese atrevido a pasar por semejante lugar, él funcionario volvió hablar.

_Las vías están cerradas hasta nuevo aviso, nada ni nadie puede salir del pueblo, por favor le pedimos a los habitantes que mantengan la calma, la zona de viviendas esta bajo control, el problema lo tenemos en las vías de acceso, por lo que si no salen de sus casas se encontraran bien_

Me altere al escucharlo.

-"Como que no se puede salir?" pregunte viendo a la televisión.

-"Quieres irte?" me pregunto Edward a mi lado.

-"No es el hecho de querer o no Edward, yo no vine de visita, tengo que regresar a California, tengo trabajo sabes?" le dije irónica y furiosa, entonces el apago el televisor y se sentó de lado en el sofá, encarándome.

-"No, no se" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "no sé nada de ti, desde que te deje en tu apartamento en Nueva York no eh sabido nada de ti, porque no me cuentas? se supone que deberíamos hablar, cuéntame entonces, que haces en California?" pregunto, respire profundo, había llegado la hora de que él y yo habláramos sinceramente, cerré los ojos un segundo y luego asentí.

-"Estoy viviendo por ahora con mis padres, conseguí un trabajo de mesonera" dije medio riendo, "es matador y lo odio, pero por lo menos es _decente" _dije haciendo unas comillas en el aire.

Él medio sonrió también al escuchar que dije mesonera, pero luego cerro sus ojos un segundo, al abrirlos me dijo.

-"Cuéntame lo del bar" me pidió.

-"Esta bien" dije en voz baja "que quiere saber?" pregunte.

-"Lo que quieras contarme" me contesto, asentí y me senté de manera que le daba el frente.

-"Me canse de poner como excusa el hecho de que entré al bar para ayudar a mi papá" dije comenzando, "no es mentira, en realidad lo hice por eso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te haya mentido a ti y a Rosalie, sé que no merezco tu perdón, te engañe y te mentí por mucho tiempo, eso no se perdona fácilmente, pero de verdad me gustaría que algún día pudieras tratar de entender mis razones" levante mis palmas argumentando lo que acababa de decir

-"Se que para ti, siendo hombre, es muy difícil entenderlo, no sé si esto sirva de algo, pero nunca siquiera bese a alguno de los clientes con los que alguna vez llegue a salir" cuando dije esto Edward cerro sus ojos, me quede un segundo en silencio, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

-"Necesito que me creas" dije con voz quebrada "eso que hacía, era un simple trabajo, lo odie desde el primer momento que entre, nunca quise involucrarme con nadie, precisamente por lo que hacía, nunca permití que nadie me tocara, viví cosas insólitas mientras trabaje en el bar, pero no puedo negar que gracias al dinero que obtuve, pude lograr cosas que en verdad importaban para mi, muchas veces te dije que no me importaba lo que la gente pensara recuerdas?" pregunte con voz temblorosa, Edward subió su mirada encontrándose con la mía, asintió en respuesta.

-"Eso se convirtió en la más grande de las mentiras una vez te conocí, nunca me sentí peor como ser humano o como mujer, como el día que tuve que regresar después de haber estado contigo en esta misma casa, ese día me odie, me daba asco, intente salirme, intente renunciar, no me dejaron, entonces me dije que lo mejor era dejarte, pero hubo un problema muy serio con un cliente poderoso del bar, Jacob se quedo conmigo para protegerme, ese fue el día que nos encontraste en mi casa, ese día se destapo el infierno"

Me quede en silencio, él ya sabia el resto de la historia, el nudo en mi garganta se abría paso hacia mi boca mientras él estaba inmóvil, respiro profundo y me pregunto.

-"Como lograste salir?"

-"Un súper héroe" le dije sonriendo "un periodista se entero de el problema con el cliente que me quería agredir, quiso publicarlo, la dueña del bar no se podía ver involucrada en semejante escándalo, prefirió prescindir de mi a enfrentar el escarnio público, yo era la pieza más sencilla de sacar del juego" dije encogiéndome de hombros, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, luego él volvió a hablar.

-"No fue fácil cuando me contaste, me sentí engañado, burlado" dijo con voz baja.

-"Lo siento tanto" conteste con algunas lagrimas.

-"Fue verdad?" pregunto, "todo lo que profesamos el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?" pregunto "las veces que nos dijimos te amo, fueron verdad? O me tratabas como a uno más?"

-"Todas y cada una de las veces que te ame, fueron ciertas" dije realmente seria "puede que tu y yo hayamos terminado para siempre, pero nunca he amado ni amare a alguien, tanto como te ame a ti" dije entregando mi corazón en bandeja de plata, Edward no cambio su expresión, se mantuvo igual de serio.

-"El hombre con el que te vi en California?" pregunto.

-"Justin" le dije, él asintió "Justin fue una tabla de salvación, estaba sola, triste y deprimida, él estaba igual que yo, intentamos salir un par de veces, para tratar de ayudarnos" negué con la cabeza.

-"Funciono?" pregunto, volví a negar.

-"En ningún momento" conteste, él apoyo de nuevo su espalda al espaldar del sofá.

-"A mí tampoco" dijo, lo vi extrañada.

-"De que hablas?"

-"Yo tampoco pude reemplazarte" dijo, fije mi mirada en su rostro aunque él veía fijamente el techo.

-"Lo intente, salí con una mujer por un tiempo, era divertida, simpática y realmente hermosa" dijo, respire profundo diciéndome a mi misma que me lo merecía y que era lo más lógico que cualquier mujer le brincara a Edward al saberlo soltero.

-"Que paso con ella?" pregunte con cautela.

-"No pude" contesto, aun con la vista en el techo "la tenía a mi entera disposición enfrente de mi y no pude" dijo levantando sus manos hacia su rostro, sonreí disimuladamente.

-"No hubo otra?" pregunte, él negó.

-"Pareciera que hubieras hecho un daño permanente, nunca pude superarte"

-"Lo siento" conteste apenada, él se incorporo y me vio a los ojos.

-"Yo también lo siento" dijo.

-"Crees que algún día me puedas perdonar?" pregunte, él no contesto de inmediato, se levanto caminando a la ventana, dándome la espalda.

-"El día que me contaste a que te dedicabas, creí que era una broma, esperaba que tu o Rose me dijeran que había caído en algún juego pesado, pero cuando caí en cuenta de que era verdad, te odie" dijo yo cerré los ojos derramando lagrimas silenciosas "te odie, como creo nunca he odiado a nadie, pero…" dijo haciendo una pausa.

-"Te odie, por amarte tanto, no podía creer que alguien al que yo quería tanto, pudiera hacerme tanto daño, te imagine bailando, te imagine besando y tocando a otros hombres y me llene de furia, me aleje de todos hundiéndome en mi miseria, solo mantuve contacto con Alice, ella era la única parte de la historia que no estaba corrompida, Rosalie me dijo que te entendía y me declare su enemigo de inmediato"

No podía articular palabra, Edward estaba diciendo las palabras más difíciles que alguna vez había oído, no podía dejar de llorar mientras él seguía hablando.

-"Pero entonces leí el libro de Rose" dijo con mejor voz, levante mi rostro fijando mi vista en la parte posterior de su cuello.

-"Ahí vi otra perspectiva de tu historia, casi muero de un infarto cuando relacione la profesión de Zamira con la tuya, no podía creer que Rose hubiese escrito acerca de ti" dijo dando una pequeña carcajada incrédula, "cuando lo leí, quise verte, quería escucharte, intentar entender tu historia, ahí me di cuenta de que nunca te deje explicarte, nunca intente escucharte, era verdad que me sentía burlado, pero se suponía que te amaba, como alguien que te ama no escucha las razones de su amor?" se pregunto a sí mismo, yo seguía sin habla en el sofá, viendo su espalda.

-"Fui a buscarte al bar, necesitaba hablar contigo, entonces me encontré con Debie, la amiga de mi hermana" dijo hablando bajito.

-"Jacob me conto" dijo volteándose encontrándose con mis ojos, los de él estaban enrojecidos "él me conto de Alice, no pude imaginarme a mi hermanita ahí, no podía" dijo con voz agónica, "era mi culpa, tenía que haber estado pendiente de ella, como no pude darme cuenta?" dijo alterado, intente decir algo, pero él me detuvo con su mano para que no hablara.

-"No digas nada" me dijo "pero contéstame algo"

-"Dime?" pregunte con voz llorosa.

-"Por que la ayudaste? Por que arriesgaste tanto por alguien que no era nada tuyo?"

-"Ella es tu hermana" dije "por lo tanto era algo mío, nunca iba a permitir que pasaras por ese dolor, nunca iba a permitir que ella pasara por ese infierno" dije negando, eran lógicas mis razones, como me las preguntaba? "yo estaba perdida, yo no importaba, ella si" completé.

Él se adelanto y se agacho frente a mí.

-"Por que viniste a buscarme?" pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-"Alice estaba sumamente preocupada por ti, pensé que si ella estaba tan asustada, era algo grave, no lo pensé dos veces, me monte en un avión y vine a ayudar a buscarte"

-"Como supiste que estaba aquí?"

-"Dejaste una nota con lugares donde habíamos estado, faltaba uno en la lista" dije encogiéndome de hombros, "luego vi la copia del libro de Rose en mi cartera, Jonás hizo algo parecido, pensé que…"dije sin continuar.

-"Anoche" dijo él viéndome profundamente "creí que te me morirías en mis brazos" dijo.

-"Lo siento" dije en un susurro, él movió su cabeza para que me mantuviera en silencio, cerré la boca.

-"Cuando te me desmayaste y no podía regresarte y me di cuenta de algo" dijo recostó su barbilla de mi rodilla "puedes ser lo que quieras" dijo "pero tienes que vivir, vuelve al bar, metete a bailarina, cásate con el hombre de cabello largo, pero nunca, nunca puedes volver a ponerte en peligro, porque si algo te pasa, creo que me moriré" dijo, mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho, mis lagrimas se volvieron incontrolables, incline mi cabeza y apoye mi frente en la de él.

-"Y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras" le dije llorando "trabaja como loco, sal con todas las mujeres que quieras, esta con ellas las veces que quieras, ódiame!" le dije cerrando mis ojos "pero mantente respirando, nunca, nunca más desaparezcas, sentí que me arrancaban el corazón cuando nadie podía encontrarte"

-"Lo siento" dijo bajito, ya mi llanto era prácticamente incontrolable, seguimos con las frentes unidas, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-"La respuesta es sí" dijo al rato, lo vi frunciendo el ceño "me preguntaste si alguna vez podría perdonarte" lo vi con ojos muy abiertos y aun mas llenos de lagrimas, él volvió a hablar "la respuesta es sí" repitió, "Te perdono y no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, tu puedes perdonarme a mí?"

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte ángel" conteste.

Subí mis manos a sus mejillas, lo amaba tanto, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, el sentimiento que tenia por él era inclusive mayor al que recordaba, ambos respiramos profundo, él subió su rostro al mío, yo me incline un poco más.

_Ring-Ring-Ring._

Nos separamos al instante, yo me voltee a tomar mi celular que estaba en la mesita de atrás.

-"Mama" dije al abrir el teléfono y ver quien me llamaba.

-"Bella hija, nos tenias preocupados" dijo mi mama angustiada, me levante para hablar con ella con más calma, Edward me hizo señas con la mano y se retiro de la sala, dándome un poco de privacidad, pude ver como subía por las escaleras, me senté de nuevo tomándome el cabello con la mano libre.

-"Lo siento mamá, es que desde que llegue no he parado" dije, mientras me secaba un poco los ojos.

-"Como te fue? Lo encontraron?" pregunto.

-"Si, estoy con él ahora" dije.

-"Y que vas a hacer? Te regresas?" pregunto.

-"No puedo por ahora, estoy en un pueblo a las afueras de Nueva York, aquí está lloviendo mucho, las vías están cerradas"

-"Vi las noticias" dijo preocupada "estas bien?"

-"Si mami, estoy bien, en lo que abran la vías, te aviso si?" dije aun con el rostro enterrado en mis manos.

-"Claro hija" dijo "era para saber de ti, un beso entonces, no dejes de comunicarte con nosotros ok?"

-"Seguro mami, no se me va a volver olvidar, mándale un beso y un abrazo a papá si?"

-"Claro hija cuídate mucho"

Me despedí de ella y tanque la llamada, estaba demasiado abrumada, en verdad Edward me había perdonado, me incorpore y camine hasta las escaleras, subí.

-"Edward" llame una vez arriba, nadie contesto.

Fui hasta su habitación donde estaban mis cosas, busque mi cargador del celular en mi cartera, era mejor cargarlo mientras todavía había electricidad, enchufe el cable y conecte el teléfono, entonces un sobre blanco en mi cartera llamo mi atención, me senté en la cama y lo tome, era de la clínica de terapias de papá, fruncí el ceño, como había llegado este sobre hasta aquí?

Recordé que mi mama me lo había pasado cuando se me calló la cartera en la casa, no espera mas y abrí el sobre, leyendo el contenido de la hoja.

Decía los datos personales de mi padre, edad, número de seguro social, domicilio y demás, explicaban con detalle su condición médica y las terapias que le habían asignado, era el informe completo, pase la hoja viendo la descripción de las terapias, salió la mitad con la terapeuta Julietta, la chica que había empezado a hacerle las terapias a papá, entonces apareció el cambio de Julietta a Justin, leí el texto.

_Por solicitud de la parte interesada, se cambia al paciente con el terapeuta Justin Santo._

Solicitud de la parte interesada? Ni mi mama ni yo pedimos cambio, entones leí abajo quien era la parte interesada.

Era de suponerse que para la clínica, la parte interesada en la mejora de un paciente, era la persona que pagaba por el tratamiento, no la familia del paciente, cuando leí el nombre del proveedor fantasma de mi papá me senté en la cama de la impresión.

-"Edward?" dije en voz baja, seguí leyendo donde especificaba que Edward había pedido la discreción total de su identidad, y que podía presentar alguna demanda si esta información salía de las oficinas de la clínica, doble el papel de nuevo y lo metí en mi cartera, me quite las lagrimas del rostro sonriendo, Edward había pagado las terapias de mi padre, pero más que eso, él me ayudo a salir del bar. Sin esa ayuda me hubiese visto obligada, o a prescindir de las terapias de papá que no estaba siquiera en discusión, o en volver al bar, para conseguir más dinero.

Edward me había salvado también sin saberlo.

-"Bella?" me llamo desde mi espalda, en la puerta de la habitación, me levante segura y mas decidida que antes, él al verme se dio cuenta.

-"Que sucedió? Todo está bien?" pregunto adelantándose unos pasos, ignore su pregunta.

-"Te amo" le dije de frente y sin titubear "nunca deje de amarte" él abrió sus ojos de mas, pero me sonrió torcido, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

-"Yo también te amo preciosa" me dijo sonriendo sin moverse "nunca deje de amarte" completo, di un paso hacia él.

-"Tócame" le pedí con voz baja y lagrimas en los ojos "por favor bésame"

-"Los besos no se piden preciosa" dijo caminando hacia mí, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco demasiado a él "los besos se dan" dijo y entonces se inclino y sus labios por fin entraron en contacto con los míos.

No había contacto que pudiera comparar con aquel que me estaba ofreciendo Edward, sus labios se movieron contra los míos con pausa y entrega, no había aire en mis pulmones pero no importaba, necesitaba desmayarme adherida a sus labios.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba en la gloria, Bella me dijo que me amaba y me pidió que la besara, en este momento estaba adherido a sus labios con una necesidad palpable, mi cuerpo la pedía a gritos mis manos la reclamaban como mía, no había lugar que no quisiera tocarle, necesitaba recordarla con detalles, quería amarla hasta que no pudiera mas y después de eso amarla de nuevo.

Me separe de sus labios tomándola por las mejillas, ella tenía sus labios estirados aun y sus ojos cerrados, pase delicadamente mis manos por todo su rostro, acaricie sus mejillas, sus parpados con demasiada delicadeza, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse como en mi sueño, baje mis manos por su cuello, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados aun, pase por su clavícula, con la más ligera de las caricias, baje mis manos hasta la blusa que tenia puesta, ella no movía ni un musculo, quite uno a uno los botones de su blusa, su respiración se volvió áspera, quite cada botón despacio, luego acariciando un poco su piel quite su camisa.

Pase mis dedos por su abdomen, deleitándome con lo dorado de su piel, con lo firme de sus músculos, estaba frente a mí con un sujetador de color beige como su piel, incline mi cabeza y bese la piel de su pecho, ella subió sus manos despeinándome y emitió un pequeño gemido por sus labios, baje mis manos a sus caderas, mientras subía de nuevo a sus labios, desabotone su jean, bajándolo por sus piernas, me coloque de rodillas, ella abrió sus ojos y me vio unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos en lo que bese la piel de su vientre, termine de bajar sus pantalones, sacándolos de sus pies, dejándola solo con ropa interior de color beige con estrellitas doradas frente a mí.

Bese sus piernas, la parte interna de sus muslos, Bella se inclino hacia delante emitiendo un sonido poco coherente por sus labios cuando bese su femineidad por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, aun de rodillas frente a ella, le baje las panties, acariciando todas sus piernas en el proceso, volví a besarla robándole un suspiro más intenso, me coloque de pie y fui al sujetador lo desabroche en su espalda, dejándome a la vista, los pechos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto, iba a devorarlos pero ella me tomo por el cabello, y me llevo a su boca desesperada, tomo mi franela y la deslizo por mis brazos quitándomela, paso sus manos por mi pecho, bajando a mi pantalón, cerré los ojos en lo que sentí como sus manos me acariciaban por encima de la tela, ambos estábamos a punto de explotar, pero habíamos esperado tanto que necesitábamos que esta vez fuera inolvidable.

Ella me dejo sin ropa y se coloco de pie, me aleje dos pasos de ella, quería verla, quería aprenderme cada curva de su cuerpo, cada lunar, cada recoveco, ella se me acerco de nuevo, abrazándome, fundiéndose de nuevo con mi boca, apretándome con fuerza la espalda, camine llevándola a la cama que estaba detrás de ella, se dejo caer sentada, yo apoye mi rodilla en el colchón encimándome sobre ella, mientras apoyándose en sus codos se posicionó bien debajo de mí, me apoye en mis manos, viéndola desde mi altura por un segundo, ella me tomo el rostro por las mejillas y me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y me di cuenta de algo que ya sabía, ella era el amor de mi vida y en ningún lugar y con mas nadie me iba a sentir de la manera que me sentía en estos momentos, Bella seria mi norte ahora, no lucharía nunca más contra este sentimiento, ella me hacia feliz con solo existir, así que decidí que sería feliz, me baje de nuevo a sus labios besándola como si no existiera mañana, como si hoy fuera el primer día del resto de mi vida.

Ella empezó a dibujar círculos en mi nuca, sonreí contra la piel de sus senos, como extrañaba sus caricias, me fui a sus labios nuevamente y la bese, entonces tome entre mis dientes su labio inferior, al soltarla ella rió viéndome feliz y hermosa.

-"Esa jugada es mía" me dijo, le guiñe un ojo.

-"Te estabas demorando mucho en hacerla" le dije, ella fue por mis labios y esta vez fue ella quien atrapo mi labio entre sus dientes, en ese momento baje una de mis manos a su centro, asegurándome de que estuviera lista, ella jadeo contra mis labios al sentir mi contacto, entonces me deslice dentro de ella.

Mordí delicadamente su hombro, ahogando un gemido propio, no podía creerlo, estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer de mi vida, empuje un poco mas y ella dio un gritico de satisfacción en mi oído.

Ella intentaba decirme algo, sus labios articulaban algunas palabras, pero no eran coherentes.

-"Mas?" le pregunte con voz contenida mientras ella mordía su labio con fuerza debajo de mi y asentía, sus senos se movían a mi ritmo hipnotizándome, me baje a ellos, besándolos y succionándolos, estuvimos en estas lo que parecieron horas, hasta que ella hablo con voz agotada.

-"No, no puedo, no puedo más" me dijo, entonces me apreté mas contra ella, Bella paso sus piernas a mis caderas y se arqueo como una gimnasta abriendo su boca y sus ojos, yo explote con ella gritando su nombre sin reparos, entonces me deje caer sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos aun temblaban y transpiraban.

Cuando pude respirar mejor me incorpore un poco sobre ella, le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-"Te amo tanto" le dije, ella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

-"Yo te amo mas" me dijo, negué con la cabeza.

-"No es posible" ella solo sonrió acariciando mi rostro, me baje de ella con cuidado, colocándome frente a ella, se acerco a mí y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por un rato, subí una de mis manos acariciando su mejilla.

-"Duérmete" le dije.

-"No tengo sueño" dijo, reí por lo alto.

-"Eso es casi imposible" dije, ella me saco la lengua y se pego a mi pecho, me fue dando besos por todo mi pecho subiendo hacia mi rostro, me beso cortamente los labios y se fue a mi oído mientras una de sus manos bajaba peligrosamente por mi estomago.

-"Hazme el amor otra vez" me dijo al oído, no me dio tiempo de si quiera impresionarme, su mano estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, encendiéndome de nuevo, no podía creer que quisiera repetir tan pronto, y que ambos estuviéramos a tono de lograrlo, pero vaya que si lo estábamos, ahogue un gemido propio contra sus labios mientras ella se incorporaba acomodándose sobre mí, paso sus uñas por mi pecho como una gata, yo estaba completamente a su merced, beso mi pecho mordió mi piel causándome escalofríos y mas deseos por ella.

Bella se deslizo de nuevo esta vez sobre mí, y llevo el ritmo dejándome embelesado debajo de ella, mantuvo un ritmo lento pero constante, quería alargar esto lo mas que pudiéramos, yo estaba agotado, pero aguantaría hasta que ella quisiera, un sonoro grito de su parte me indico que estaba cerca, agrupe mis últimas fuerzas y volvimos a llegar, no había fuerza de ningún tipo en mi cuerpo, sentía que el simple hecho de respirar me costaba horrores, sentí su pecho recostado en el mío, y sus labios contra los míos en el momento que se dejo caer sobre mi, luego no supe mas, entre en el más profundo y relajante sueño de toda mi vida.

Para cuando desperté de nuevo, era casi de noche nuevamente, volvía a llover aunque no tan fuerte como la noche anterior, parpadee repetidas veces volviendo en mi, lo primero que me di cuenta es que estaba solo, arrugue el ceño, donde estaba Bella? me coloque de lado girándome en la cama, ella estaba de espaldas a mi, sonreí y me acerque en silencio, pase mis dedos por su espalda, me fije en los hematomas que aun tenia, los bese delicadamente, se había maltratado al tratar de encontrarme, me prometí ahí mismo que nunca permitiría que algo mas le hiciera daño.

Me acerque besando su espalda, ella ronroneo un poco, así que ya estaba despierta.

-"Buenas noches amor mío" le dije besando de nuevo su piel.

-"Hummm" dijo ella sin darse la vuelta todavía "no sabes lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras"

Le bese de nuevo la piel de su espalda, su piel se encogió un poco.

-"Crees que debamos llevarte a un medico a que te vea estos golpes?" le pregunte, ella negó.

-"No es nada, solo me duele un poco la piel, nada mas" dijo tratando de no preocuparme.

-"Seguro?" le pregunte, entonces ella se volteo dándome el frente.

-"Seguro" dijo.

-"Igual hay que colocarte algunas cremas para que no te duela o se te desinflame" le dije dándole un beso en la nariz, ella asintió aceptando mi propuesta, baje a sus labios dándole un dulce beso.

-"Pero" dijo separándose sutilmente de mis labios "te dejo hacerlo después de que nos demos un baño" dijo guiñándome un ojo, acepte colocándome de pie, ella fue a hacer lo mismo y no la deje.

-"Eh, eh" dije extendiendo uno de mis dedos, ella se volvió a recostar "quédate aquí, ahora vengo a buscarte"

-"De que hablas?" me pregunto intentando incorporarse de nuevo.

-"Eh, eh" dije empujándola de nuevo "no te muevas" dije simulando una mirada severa, ella rió y se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.

-"Apúrate" me dijo, asentí, me coloque de pie, me enfunde mis pantalones que estaban por ahí y salí de la habitación, me fui al cuarto de baño de mis padres, llene la tina de agua tibia y le coloque algunas sales que mi mama mantenía, tome algunas velas aromáticas y las encendí, nunca entendía por que las mujeres amaban estas cosas olorosas pero que importaba lo que yo pensara, si el fin era hacerlas felices?

Una vez encendidas todas las velas y la tina lista fui por ella, llegue al cuarto, ella me esperaba apoyada en su codo pendiente de la puerta, al verme me sonrió con brillo en sus ojos.

-"Demoraste mucho" dijo haciendo un puchero, reí y me fui hasta ella, en vez de dejarla levantarse la alcé en brazos, ella dio un gritito en lo que la subí.

-"Adonde me llevas?" pregunto riendo mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos.

-"A ducharnos" le dije, le di un beso en los labios al que respondió divinamente, me la lleve caminando hasta la otra habitación, en la mitad del pasillo la electricidad volvió a fallar.

Me quede estático un momento acostumbrando mis ojos a la penumbra.

-"Será mejor que me bajes" dijo bajito, negué con la cabeza.

-"Confía en mi" le dije, y continué mi camino, llegue a la otra habitación y la lleve hasta el cuarto de baño, cuando entramos a ella se le escapo un suspiro de asombro, me había quedado mejor de lo que lo había planeado, las velas iluminaban el sitio, dándole un estilo romántico, por las ventanas se veía el agua caer, parecía una cascada para solo nosotros, me acerque y delicadamente la coloque en el borde de la bañera, fui hasta su pie derecho y dándole pequeños besos quite la venda de su tobillo, ella no me perdía de vista, me coloque de pie quitándome el pantalón, me metí en la tina, ella se dio vuelta mojando sus pies en el agua caliente.

La tome por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, ella se me encimo besando mis labios, entonces me hundí en el agua trayéndola conmigo, cuando salimos estábamos cubiertos de jabón y espuma, ella rió divertida quitando los restos de espuma de su rostro, yo sople haciendo que pequeñas partículas de espuma cayeran flotando en el aire.

-"Todavía no puedo creerlo" dijo entrelazando sus manos en mi cuello, dibujando pequeños círculos, su rostro estaba frente al mío.

-"Pues créelo" le dije, "estoy aquí" le di un beso "estamos aquí" dije besándole todo el rostro, ella reía y reía en mis brazos, entonces se acomodo bien, yo apoye mi espalda en el borde tina y ella se sentó entre mis piernas, se deslizo un poco acostándose en mi pecho, yo pase mis brazos abrazándola, baje a su oído y le dije en un susurro.

-"Te amo preciosa" ella volteo su rostro sonriéndome hermosa, me incline hacia su boca, mientras nuestros labios danzaban sentía que por fin mi vida tenia sentido.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42:**

**Destinos:**

**Bella Pov:**

No sabia que día era, solo sabia que estaba durmiendo acostada en el pecho de Edward, las vías de acceso seguían cerradas por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos aquí mas tiempo del estimado, había hablado con mi mamá para ponerla al tanto de que no podía salir de acá y que por favor hablara con mi jefa en la cafetería para decirle que necesitaba un permiso hasta nuevo aviso, no tenia una idea clara de cuando podía regresar a California.

-"Edward!" sentí que lo llamaron desde la sala, parpadee pesadamente abriendo mis ojos, en efecto estaba sobre su pecho, él seguía profundamente dormido, afine el oído pesadamente a ver si en verdad había oído bien.

-"Edward? Sigues dormido muchacho?" dijo la voz de una mujer subiendo las escaleras, me altere, coloque mis manos en su pecho moviéndolo un poco.

-"Edward!" lo llame en un susurro, él no contesto, lo moví mas fuerte "ángel despierta"

-"Jum?" dijo con voz de dormido.

-"Hay alguien en la casa, despierta!" dije apremiante, él me apretó un poco mas y abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

-"Que dices preciosa?" me pregunto sonriente, pero entonces volvieron a llamarlo, esta vez la voz se oía en los pasillos de los cuartos.

-"Edward?" dijo la voz femenina, señale con la cabeza para que supiera que estaba hablando de eso, él se espabiló un poco mas y se incorporo un poco en la cama sentándose, me baje de su pecho aun acostada.

-"Esa es Cori" dijo restregándose los ojos, "como pudo llegar hasta aquí?" pregunto ausentemente, me encogí de hombros, como iba a saberlo.

-"Edward, ya abrieron los caminos, estas bien?" dijo desde afuera de la puerta, me altere, no quería que me vieran aquí con él, me daba vergüenza con Corina, le hice señas a Edward para que dijera algo y no permitiera que entrara, por fin me entendió.

-"Cori!" dijo llamándola "estoy bien, no vayas a entrar si? espérame abajo, ya voy" le dijo desde la cama.

-"Como que no entre?" pregunto Corina detrás de la puerta "por que no puedo entrar?" pregunto alerta.

-"Corina" dijo Edward "ya salgo, dame 5 minutos y espérame abajo si?"

-"Edward, no estas solo?" pregunto "de quien es la camioneta que esta en la puerta?" ya la voz de Corina sonaba autoritaria y algo molesta.

-"Corina, por favor" le dijo Edward un poco obstinado.

-"Pues voy a entrar!" dijo furiosa manipulando la manija de la puerta yo me cubrí con la sabana tapándome hasta la cabeza, Edward se coloco de lado tratando de ocultar el bulto que hacia abajo las sabanas.

-"Corina que demonios!" le dijo realmente furioso.

-"A mi no me hables así jovencito" le contesto Corina furiosa, ya estaba dentro de la habitación, yo estaba asombrada, recordaba a Corina como una mujer dulce, además no entendía por que trataba así a Edward. "no estas solo" le dijo como una madre que consigue a su hijo adolescente con su novia en el cuarto.

Edward estaba molesto, se le notaba en lo tenso que tenia el cuerpo y la voz, sin embargo trato con respeto a Corina.

-"No Corina, no estoy solo, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es de tu incumbencia, por favor sal de mi habitación"

-"Esa joven que esta ahí" dijo y sentí como me señalaba "sabe que estas enamorado?" pregunto furiosa, no pude ver la expresión de Edward "sabe que viniste aquí por que peleaste con tu novia? No me parece que tomes esta casa para tus aventuras jovencito, serás muy adulto y lo que quieras, pero hay normas y debes respetarlas, como es posible que hayas estado con Bella bajo este mismo techo y ahora vengas con otra mujer? Es decepcionarte Edward"

No podía dejar que lo regañaran de tal manera.

-"Corina, te agradezco que…" dijo Edward con voz realmente furiosa, pero entonces intervine, por debajo de la sabana, tome su brazo para que no discutiera con ella por mi causa, además, ella me estaba defendiendo, Edward hizo silencio en lo que sintió mi contacto, lentamente quite la sabana de mi cabeza, dejándome al descubierto, Corina me vio furiosa, pensé que me iba a regañar también, pero en lo que se fijo en mi cara, abrió su boca y ojos realmente sorprendida.

-"Bella?" pregunto realmente apenada.

-"Como le va Corina?" dije sintiendo mis mejillas muy rojas, Edward se sentó mas derecho en la cama y cruzo sus brazos.

-"Bien, Bella, estoy bien y tu?" pregunto Corina aun con la misma expresión apenada.

-"Bastante bien, gracias" le conteste, entonces Edward intervino.

-"Será que ahora si nos puedes dar un poco de privacidad Corina?" dijo subiendo su ceja "te veo en la sala"

-"Claro Edward" contesto ella "ahora nos vemos" dijo y caminando sin darnos la espalda salio de la habitación, cuando cerro la puerta Edward resoplo aun molesto tomándose el cabello con las manos, le coloque una mano en uno de sus brazos.

-"Calma" le dije "no te molestes"

-"No tiene derecho a tratarme así" dijo con los dientes apretados.

-"Cálmate, no paso nada, ella simplemente trataba de ayudar" dije mordiéndome el labio, básicamente lo que estaba haciendo Corina era defenderme, eso me pareció genial, aunque entendía por qué Edward estaba molesto, lo había regañado como a un adolescente.

-"Sera mejor que nos levantemos, no le dé por regresar, además tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella" dijo haciendo amagos de quitarse la sabana de encima.

-"Oh no!" le dije halándolo de nuevo "tú de aquí no te levantas con ese humor" le dije devolviéndolo a las almohadas, pase una de mis piernas por encima de él quedando acostada en su pecho, él me vio y me dedico una mínima sonrisa.

-"Bella, tenemos que levantarnos" dijo.

-"Puede ser, pero prométeme que no vas a pelear con Corina" coloco una mano contra su nuca levantando un poco su rostro para poder verme mejor.

-"No voy a pelear, solo voy a poner algunas cosas en claro, yo la querré mucho, pero debe mantener su puesto, si decido venir con quien quiera, ella no puede hacerme semejante escena, esta es mi casa, ella solo trabaja para mi familia"

-"No puedo creer que de verdad pienses así" le dije asombrada.

-"Sabes que no es así, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo con semejante escena" dijo entre molesto y apenado, entendía su posición, Corina había cruzado la raya, pero ella tenía la confianza suficiente para tratarlo así.

-"Ella me estaba defendiendo, además cuando vio que se trataba de mi, se quedo tranquila" dije mordiéndome el labio, él levanto su otra mano y paso su pulgar por mi labio para que dejara de mordérmelo, sonreí y deje de hacerlo.

-"Igual" contesto "Me regaño peor que mi madre" dijo bufando.

-"Pues yo te eh oído llamándola madre postiza, así que ella tiene ciertos derechos sobre ti, y ella tiene razón, le debemos respeto a esta casa"

-"Estas diciendo que durmamos en cuartos separados?" pregunto divertido, voltee mis ojos.

-"No tonto, pero ella pensó que estabas con otra mujer, tenía derecho de reclamarte por qué pensaba que aun seguías conmigo"

Edward resoplo y puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Esta bien" dijo derrotado "si te vas a empeñar tanto en que no le diga nada, nada le diré, no voy a discutir contigo también" sonreí enormemente, fui por sus labios y le di un beso delicioso.

-"Gracias" le dije en lo que me separe de él, me abrazo pegándome a su pecho.

-"Que voy a hacer contigo eh?" pregunto mientras expulsaba el aire, solo reí contra su pecho, bese su piel, él suspiro de nuevo.

-"Cuidado jovencita, sabes lo que me produces si haces eso" me dijo con voz contenida, sonreí de nuevo contra su piel y volví a besarlo, me fui bajando con mis labios por todo su pecho, bajando peligrosamente por su estomago, él coloco sus manos en mi cabello y empezó a respirar acelerado, empecé a subir de nuevo aun con mis labios pegados a su piel.

-"Prométeme que no vas a discutir" le dije, él asintió, mientras lo besaba y con mi mano acariciaba su hombría.

-"No escuche tu respuesta" dije besándole la comisura de sus labios, tenía los ojos apretados.

-"No voy a discutir, lo prometo" dijo con voz áspera, seguí acariciándolo pero esta vez bese sus labios de nuevo, él emitió un sonido hambriento contra mis labios, fui a su oído sin separar mi mano de su piel.

-"Dime que me amas" le susurre.

Él se incorporo y mordió sutilmente la piel de mi hombro, le estaba ofreciendo placer, pero yo estaba demasiado excitada para el momento, él bajo sus manos a mi cuerpo y me toco donde más lo necesitaba, jadee abriendo mi boca de mas, él busco mis labios mientras nuestras manos seguían ocupadas, era difícil mantener el beso con los estragos que producían nuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro.

Él estaba a punto, lo sentí en lo que se tensó y detuvo solo por unos segundos sus caricias, sentí como se libero mientras gruñía contra mi piel, casi inmediatamente reanudó sus caricias en mi cuerpo con mas fuerza y determinación, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, me acomodo mejor en la cama, besándome los senos y tocándome despiadadamente, me beso en los labios quitándome el aliento, entonces cuando estaba a punto de explotar, cuando ya no me quedaba ni un segundo más de aguante, fue a mi oído, en lo que mi espalda se tensó dejándome en el limbo del placer me susurro.

-"Te amo"

Quede lánguida en sus brazos, temblando esporádicamente gracias a él, Edward se levanto de la cama y fue a mi encuentro, me ofreció su mano, yo todavía estaba un poco agobiada, tome su mano pero en vez de levantarme en el suelo, me puse de pie en la cama, él me vio subiendo su ceja, se acerco a mi abrazándome pegando su mejilla de mi pecho, entrelace mis brazos en su nuca, él apretó sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, en lo que me sentí en el aire, cruce mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ambos nos sonreímos al vernos a los ojos, él me acomodo mejor en sus brazos, colocando sus brazos debajo de mis piernas, apretó un poco mi trasero y lo vi recriminándolo, él solo guiño uno de sus ojos, estiro sus labios y le di un beso corto mientras me llevaba al baño, para darnos una ducha antes de salir de la habitación.

Yo salí primero del baño porque Edward se quedo un momento para afeitarse, al salir recogí el cuarto, no estaba muy desordenado, pero me daba pena con Corina, para cuando Edward salió con una toalla amarrada abajo en sus caderas yo había, hasta cambiado la sabana y recogido algunas cositas que estaban fuera de lugar, él me sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza, yo solo le saque la lengua.

-"Te espero abajo" le dije, "voy a hacerle compañía a Corina si?"

-"Esta bien" dijo encaminándose a su closet "te veo ahora" me dijo sonriéndome, me fui detrás de él y lo abrace por la espalda, sentí como su pecho se estremeció por la risa que le causo mi reacción, se volteo en mis brazos y bajo a mis labios dándome un beso, el olor de su loción para después de afeitar causaba estragos en mi mente y mi piel, pero me separe de él lentamente y aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Te veo abajo" le dije en un susurro aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Esta bien" contesto con la misma actitud que yo, respire profundo sacándome ese olor de la cabeza, y camine hasta la puerta, lo deje solo y baje a ver qué hacia Corina.

Cuando fui a buscarla estaba en la cocina, llegue hasta allá con una sonrisa apenada en los labios.

-"Hola" dije al entrar, la parte de la casa a la que menos cuidado le poníamos Edward y yo, era el lavar los platos, anoche después de cenar, estábamos algo ansiosos de irnos a la recamara que ni siquiera recogimos la mesa, Corina estaba lavando esos platos, me acerque a ayudarla a secar.

-"Hola Bella" me dijo medio sonriendo "lamento lo de hace rato, de verdad no quería incomodarlos" dijo con la vista fija en uno de los platos que lavaba.

-"No se preocupe, no hay problema, me da mas bien vergüenza que nos haya encontrado así, de verdad no quiero faltarle el respeto ni a usted, ni a esta casa" dije consciente de que Edward y yo tomábamos este lugar con demasiadas libertades.

-"Estaban solos, era de esperarse, además creo que todavía se aman no?" me pregunto volteando su rostro un poco para verme, asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-"Solo alguien enamorado atraviesa los camino cerrados para venir a verlo" dijo en voz baja "la camioneta es tuya?"

-"Si y no" conteste "yo la traje, pero no es mía, me la presto el novio de Alice"

-"El novio de Alice" dijo con voz nostálgica, estábamos terminando de lavar los platos y nos retiramos ella tomo un sartén y yo tome algunos huevos de la nevera para hacer un revoltillo de desayuno.

-"Tiene mucho tiempo que no la ve?" pregunte.

-"Algo" contesto con la misma actitud nostálgica, "un poco más de un par de años"

-"Ella me ha dicho que adora esta casa" le comente mientras mezclaba los huevos.

-"Si" dijo con una sonrisa "adoraba estar aquí, a veces se levantaba primero que todo el mundo y se iba a la playa sola, a mi me daba terror que pudiera pasarle algo, entonces me iba con ella a acompañarla, jugábamos con la arena y nos bañábamos en el mar, era solo una chiquilla, es tan extraño saber que ahora hasta novio tiene"

-"Pero Alice todavía es muy niña, una bastante dulce, estoy segura que cuando vuelva a esta casa saldrá con usted a jugar de nuevo en la arena" le dije, ella me sonrió por el comentario.

-"Ojala venga" dijo bajito mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la nevera.

-"Eso se puede arreglar" dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, ambas volteamos asustadas por la intromisión, Edward estaba recostado del umbral de la puerta viéndonos con brazos cruzados "te prometo que para la próxima vez que vengamos me traeré a buena parte de la familia conmigo" le dijo a Corina, ella lo vio con ojos brillantes.

-"Lo prometes?" pregunto como un niño chiquito, me daba cosita con Corina, daba la impresión de la que la hubiesen abandonado aquí, claro que ninguno lo hizo con intención o a propósito, pero al dejar de venir, dejaron a Corina que era considerada por ellos como una segunda madre, Edward se acerco con expresión apenada al darse cuenta de lo abandonada que tenían a Corina y la abrazo, pidiéndole perdón silenciosamente.

-"Te lo prometo" le dijo al oído, a mi unas lagrimas intentaron salir y me seque las comisuras de mis ojos con disimulo, Edward se dio cuenta, al separarse de Corina se me acerco, me tomo las mejillas con sus manos y seco mis ojos con sus pulgares, luego bajo a mis labios por un corto beso.

Corina estaba de espaldas a nosotros y no nos vio, yo le sonreí a Edward colocando mis manos en su pecho, él me sonrió torcido.

-"Que preparan?" nos pregunto separándose de mi y hablándonos a ambas.

-"Desayuno" dije, él asintió y tomo las rebanadas de pan para ir a tostarlas.

Los tres cocinamos en silencio, ayudando en lo que pudiéramos, Edward preparo el café mientras Corina y yo colocábamos la mesa, nos sentamos los 3 a disfrutar de la comida.

-"Y ustedes cuénteme" dijo Corina después de algunos bocados "por cuanto tiempo se quedan aquí esta vez?"

Edward y yo nos vimos sin saber que contestar, entonces recordé algo que ella había dicho cuando iba camino a la habitación buscando a Edward.

-"Corina, usted dijo que habían abierto las vías?" le pregunte tomando un poco de café.

-"Si hija" me dijo tiernamente "las abrieron hoy, gracias a Dios dejo de llover y pudieron limpiar los derrumbes bien y ya abrieron el paso"

Solo asentí sin decir nada mas, después de todo no habíamos hablado de que haríamos después que pudiéramos salir de aquí, Edward no se fijo en mi actitud ya que veía con cierto interés a Corina.

-"Eso son buenas noticas Cori" dijo "es bueno saber que ya podemos regresar" dijo pinchando un poco de su plato, cuando dijo _podemos_ me pareció que se refería a que regresaríamos juntos a Nueva York, solo sonreí a Corina, sin decir nada, me apresura en comer algo para no verme en la obligación de hablar.

El día paso mas o menos tranquilo, ayude a Corina a recoger en la sala, mientras Edward recogía un poco en los cuartos, mientras limpiábamos mi mente iba y venia, que me deparaba el destino de ahora en adelante? Seria que Edward y yo estábamos condenados a nada mas ser felices en esta casa?

Llego la hora en que Corina se fuera a casa, Edward insistió en llevarla, yo no quise acompañarlos, Edward tomo las llaves de la camioneta de Jasper y se fue dejándome sola en la casa, camine ausentemente por la sala, viendo de nuevo los retratos, subí la las habitaciones, pero en vez de entrar en la que ocupábamos, subí a la terraza, entré al balcón y me quede apoyada de la baranda viendo hacia el mar, no había podido salir a la playa estos días, la lluvia y el frio no lo permitían, era una lastima, esta playa me encantaba, estaba empezando atardecer, la tarde era un poco triste, gris, pero el sol estaba ahí, un poco cubierto de nubes, pero luchaba por seguir viéndose.

Yo tenia puesto unos jeans y una camiseta naranja, me había agarrado el cabello en una coleta alta para que no me molestara mientras limpiábamos en la casa, me quede apoyada en la baranda viendo el sol y tratando de pensar que haría con mi vida una vez me viera obligada a salir de aquí.

Al rato sentí ruido detrás de mi, no me voltee, era de suponerse que era él, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura y su nariz aspirando en mi cuello, sonreí y me recosté en su pecho.

-"Te estaba buscando" me dijo bajito susurrando en mi oído.

-"Quise venir a ver el atardecer" le dije en el mismo tono, la escena que teníamos al frente, era tan hermosa y trágica a la vez que daba la impresión que si no hablábamos en susurro podíamos corromper el ambiente.

-"Yo tuve un sueño contigo en este mismo lugar" me dijo aun susurrando, reí entre sus brazos.

-"No me habías dicho, cuando?" le pregunte.

-"El día antes de ir a buscarte a California, de hecho por ese sueño me decidí a ir por ti"

No le conteste nada, él me apretó mas contra su pecho y yo suspire en sus brazos.

-"Te pasa algo?" me pregunto al rato.

-"Eres observador" le dije medio riendo.

-"Solo contigo, creo que te conozco casi, casi a la perfección" me dijo tomando entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-"Que vamos a hacer ahora ángel?" le pregunte.

-"A que te refieres?" me pregunto, me gire en sus brazos para poder verlo de frente.

-"Ya abrieron los caminos, debemos regresar a nuestras vidas mas pronto que tarde, que va a pasar con nosotros? Que vamos a hacer?" pregunte asustada.

-"Por que te asustas?" me pregunto sonriéndome acariciándome un poco el rostro.

-"Por que soy una estúpida" le dije riendo.

-"Eh, eh" dijo, levantando el dedo índice y dándome un toque en la punta de la nariz "no te metas con la mujer de mi vida ok?"

-"Es enserio ángel" le dije, él resoplo y me llevo hasta el sofá que estaba ahí, se recostó y me recosté sobre él sentada entre sus piernas.

-"Vivamos juntos" me dijo en el oído, di un pequeño brinco entre sus brazos, me voltee viéndolo impresionada con ojos llorosos, él me sonrió entre apenado y expectante.

-"Quieres que vivamos juntos?" le pregunte.

-"Quiero lo que tu quieras, siempre que estemos juntos, así que, vivamos juntos, casémonos, tengamos hijos" me dijo con una enorme sonrisa asustada, yo no podía creerlo me sentía la propia cenicienta, que después de pasar por todo al final encontraba a su príncipe azul, cerré mis ojos un segundo, él quito mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-"Que piensas?" me dijo bajito.

-"Que estas planeando un futuro juntos" dije con voz quebrada "me encanta la idea, quiero hacer todo eso contigo, pero" dije y él cerro sus ojos.

-"Pero que?" pregunto.

-"Lo estas planeando en Nueva York?" le pregunte, me vio haciendo una mueca con su rostro, como diciéndome que era obvio que si.

-"No quiero vivir en Nueva York" le dije llorando, él se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

-"Por qué?" me pregunto.

-"Amo esa ciudad, me parece espectacular, moderna y exquisita, pero no la quiero para vivir, ahí pase los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, no me gustaría volver ahí" le dije apenada, pero no quería, ahí había trabajado para Madame, ahí me había atacado Mike Newton, ahí tuve las peores peleas con Edward, no quería volver ahí, no, si no era exageradamente necesario, además en California estaba empezando de nuevo, no quería echar esa oportunidad al caño, pero a la vez no quería ser egoísta con Edward, eran sentimientos encontrados.

-"Pero ahí tengo mi vida" contesto Edward "esta mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo" dijo.

-"Lo siento" dije llorando, "pero en Nueva York siempre me perseguirá Anarella" dije, él dio un pequeño respingo cuando mencione ese nombre "en California ella no existe" dije susurrando, él me vio a los ojos y sin decirme nada, me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

-"Shh, shh" me dijo al oído consolándome "algo se nos ocurrirá" dijo con voz ausente.

_**UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE…**_

Estaba en la playa cerca de mi casa y trabajo, acababa de terminar mi turno en la cafetería, Kate no me había conseguido un reemplazo decente en el par de semanas que estuve fuera, cuando regrese a California hace una semana, entre en la cafetería, esperado que Kate me dijera que me fuera, pero estaba a reventar así que cuando me vio, me señalo la parte de atrás para que fuera a cambiarme y la ayudara con las mesas.

Así que desde que había llegado a California no había parado, tenia todos los días trabajo y eso me ayudaba para mantener mi mente ocupada, hoy era viernes, Kate me dejo salir temprano por que me tocaba trabajar mañana sábado todo el día, cuando salí me fije que la tarde estaba realmente bonita, en vez de caminar hacia mi casa, camine hacia la playa, me quite los zapatos y camine hasta la mitad de la arena, me deje caer en la arena a contemplar el atardecer evidentemente Edward se me vino a la cabeza.

-"Que estarás haciendo ahora ángel?" pregunte viendo el mar.

Un ladrido no muy lejano me distrajo, voltee en dirección al ruido y me fije que venia corriendo un gran Golden Retriever hacia mí, me coloque de pie inmediatamente.

-"Rufus?" pregunte poniéndome de pie, "Rufus!" grite al reconocerlo, el perro corrió en mi dirección, parecía que estuviera sonriendo, se alzo en dos patas llegándome casi a la cara, casi me tumba, reí rascándole las orejas.

-"Rufus que bueno verte" le dije riendo acariciando su pelaje, me agache haciéndole cariño.

-"Donde esta Justin y Emily?" le pregunte al perro, como si me pudiera contestar.

Rufus seguía revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras yo volteaba a mis lados a ver si veía a sus dueños, saliendo detrás de unas de las piedras del malecón vi a Justin a lo lejos, estaba silbándole a Rufus, coloque mis manos haciéndole sombra en la frente y me coloque de pie, Justin vio a Rufus y se percato en mi presencia, lo salude con una de mis manos, él respondió el gesto sonriéndome, pero se volteo dándome la espalda.

-"Emily!" grito "esta por aquí" yo empecé a caminar en su dirección y a los segundos Emily salió a mi vista, vestía unos pantaloncitos cortos de color rosa y lunares blancos, con una camisita con el dibujo de una Barbie y su cabello suelto, sus rizos se movían al ritmo del aire.

-"Rufus!" grito la niña en mi dirección, entonces se percato de mi presencia, volteo a ver a su papá, este le asintió sonriendo, Emily volteo su rostro al mío.

-"Bella?" me llamo, me detuve y abrí mis brazos.

-"Hola princesa" le dije sonriendo, Emily corrió a mis brazos desesperada.

-"BELLA!" gritaba mientras se acercaba, me agache con brazos abiertos, ella se abalanzo contra mis brazos, casi caemos sobre la arena, pero ambas estábamos riendo divertidas.

-"Hola Emily!" le dije riendo contra su cabello.

-"Hola!" contesto, intente alzarla en brazos, lo logre y ambas caminamos al encuentro con Justin que venia hacia nosotras

-"Bella que bueno verte" me dijo en lo que quedamos frente a frente, se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, baje a Emily de mis brazos y lo abrace.

-"Igual digo Justin" le dije "como han estado?" pregunte.

-"Bien, bien, dentro de lo que cabe" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego se dirigió a Emily.

-"Princesa, por que no vas a jugar con Rufus, recuerda que no debes ensuciarte si?" le dijo tiernamente.

-"Si papi" le dijo la niña, partiéndome el corazón de lo tierna que se escuchaba.

Emily se alejo de nosotros un poco, Justin y yo nos quedamos un poco rezagados, después de todo habían cosas de las que debíamos conversar.

-"Me entere que fuiste a Nueva York" me dijo sin perder de vista a Emily, asentí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del short de mi uniforme.

-"Si, Edward estaba desaparecido y su hermana me llamo pidiéndome ayuda" le explique.

-"Todo resulto bien?" pregunto sin pedir detalles, le sonreí.

-"Si, él esta bien" dije.

-"Se quedo allá?" pregunto discreto, volví a asentir sin entrar en detalles.

-"Y tu?" pregunte, "que paso con Samantha?" Cuando me había ido lo había dejado con semejante problema y no sabia si quiera si lo había solucionado.

-"Ahí vamos" dijo abatido, "no ha estado fácil" dijo, subí mis cejas, seguro que no era nada fácil.

-"Que ha pasado?" pregunte.

-"Volví a hablar con ella" comenzó, "sus padres sirvieron de intermediarios, al principio me moleste mucho, quise que interviniera la ley, tenia que saber que no podía quitarme a Emily, hable con algunos abogados y demás" dijo, se agacho tomando una piedra, y la lanzo fuerte contra el mar, haciendo que rebotara muchas veces contra el agua, parecía que la piedra caminara sobre la superficie.

-"Pero no quiero que Emily pase por nada incomodo" dijo después de que la piedra se perdiera de vista "después de todo es su mamá, nunca me va a perdonar si se entera que la alejé de ella"

No dije nada, la situación era bastante difícil, entendía sus celos de que no quería que Samantha viera a la niña, pero entendía que tampoco quería que Emily creciera lejos de ella.

-"Parece arrepentida" dijo al rato, "no nos ha acosado, se ha mantenido alejada de la niña, nos hemos encontrado en la casa de sus padres"

-"Vas a dejar que la vea?" pregunte, dejo la vista perdida en la playa y luego asintió resoplando.

-"Hoy nos encontramos con ella aquí" dijo volteando a mi rostro "llegue mas temprano para que Emily jugara un rato, tenia tiempo que no la traía" me acerque y lo abrace, él me rodeo con sus brazos.

-"Todo va salir bien" le dije al oído, él me apretó un poco mas contra su pecho respirando profundo y asintió, me separe de él un poco.

-"Lastima que lo nuestro no funciono verdad?" pregunto un poco mas aliviado, reí colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Si, es una lastima, si mi corazón no le perteneciera a alguien mas, creo que me hubiera enamorado de ti sin pensarlo dos veces" le dije sinceramente.

-"Creo que yo también" me dijo riendo, estábamos rompiendo, de la manera mas civilizada que se hubiese dicho en algún momento.

-"Entonces hasta aquí llegamos?" me pregunto, sonreí y le coloque una mano en su mejilla.

-"Si lo vez mejor, nunca partimos" le dije sonriendo "pero si, hasta aquí llegamos, pero podemos ser amigos?" pregunté arrugando mis labios, después de todo no me quería separar de ellos.

-"Claro" me contesto y volvió a abrazarme.

-"Justin?" llamaron desde mi espalda, él levanto el rostro y se tenso un poco, me di vuelta y vi de nuevo a la mujer que había visto en el colegio, cuando Emily bailo ballet.

-"Samantha" dijo el a modo de saludo, "eh, ella es Bella" dijo presentándome, me adelante ofreciéndole la mano.

-"Encantada" dije, Samantha estrecho mi mano un poco apenada.

-"Igual" contesto, me gire hacia Justin.

-"Yo me retiro" le dije bajito, de repente me di cuenta de que a lo mejor no quería estar solo, le dije entonces con voz mas baja "quieres que me quede?" Justin pareció meditarlo un momento y luego negó.

-"Estaremos bien, ve" me dijo, me acerque y le di un beso, Emily venia corriendo hacia nosotros en lo que vio que llego alguien mas.

-"Te vas Bella?" me pregunto al verme.

-"Si princesa, debo ir a casa" le dije acercándome ella estiro sus brazos y la abrace levantándola del suelo, yo quede de frente a Justin y Samantha Y Emily estaba de espaldas a ellos, Rufus estaba sentado al lado de Emily, sin moverse, cuando la coloque en la arena me pregunto.

-"Me vas a seguir dando clases de Ballet?"

-"Por supuesto princesa" le conteste riendo "en lo que quieras le dices a papi que te lleve a mi casa y practicamos si?" ella rió emocionada, podía ver en mi campo visual, que tanto Justin como Samantha no nos perdían de vista, Emily se me acerco un poco para decirme algo en secreto, preste atención.

-"Esa es la señora del colegio verdad?" me pregunto un poco nerviosa, asentí.

-"Que hace aquí?" me pregunto "Quien es?" mi corazón latía muy rápido, "a mi papi no le gusta ella" dijo preocupada, definitivamente no quería estar en ninguno de esos tres zapatos, no era fácil lo que le venia.

-"Tu papi, te va a explicar ahora" le dije susurrando, ella asintió.

-"Tiene el cabello como yo" me dijo, reí con los ojos aguados.

-"Si, es muy bonita, así como tu" le dije, Emily sonrió, "debo irme si? cuídate mucho" le dije dándole otro abrazo, Justin me vio por un segundo y me di cuenta que había escuchado las palabras de su hija, se veía realmente asustado, y Samantha se veía realmente aterrada.

-"Emily ven" le dijo Justin "quiero que conozcas a alguien" Emily se separo de mi y fue con él, yo me levante despacio y me fui caminando hacia las escaleras que subían al malecón, en el primer escalón me senté para colocarme mis zapatos, vi a lo lejos que Samantha estaba de rodillas frente a Emily, la niña no la abrazaba pero no estaba alejada de ella, Emily le extendió la pelotita con la que jugaba con Rufus, su mamá se incorporo y se la lanzo, Rufus corrió tras ella y Emily salio corriendo también riendo, entonces Justin tomo distancia entre su hija y Samantha, iba a jugar como siempre lo hacían, como el día que conocí a la niña.

Les desee con todo el corazón que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos tres, subí las escaleras caminando hasta mi casa, a pesar de mi soledad y de haber _terminado_ todo con Justin, me sentía optimista.

Llegue a mi casa y como cosa rara no había nadie, mis padres se habían ido a un retiro de matrimonios por el fin de semana, mi papá decía que debía recompensar a mi madre por todo el trabajo que le hizo pasar mientras estuvo en recuperación, se veían muy bien, tan enamorados como cuando se casaron.

Tome el correo cuando entre a la casa, mientras pasaba las cartas subí las escaleras, todos los sobres eran cuentas, los deje en la mesita al subir las escaleras y me fui a dar un baño, cuando salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla azul clara grande y con una más pequeña, me exprimí el cabello y me lo envolví para que no escurriera, cuando salí escuche que tocaron la puerta.

_Pum, Pum, Pum_

-"Voy!" grite desde arriba

_Pum, Pum, Pum_

-"Voy!" grite mas fuerte yendo a mi cuarto, pero mi visitante era demasiado insistente.

_Pum, Pum, Pum_

-"Que demonios!" dije furiosa, baje descalza aun en toalla a la puerta.

-"Quien es?" pregunte.

_Pum, Pum, Pum_

Abrí la puerta de madera, dejando la de malla cerrada, estaba furiosa quién demonios era, como para no poder esperar un momento.

-"Que diablos te pasa? Tienes problemas!" dije abriendo la puerta, en lo que dije la última palabra me quede de piedra.

Delante de mi estaba él, Edward me dedico por unos segundos, una mirada traviesa por haber tocado tanto la puerta, pero al fijarse como estaba vestida se quedo con la boca abierta, yo estaba en shock, no podía creer que estaba frente a mí, estaba vestido con un pantalón kaki y una camisa de botones blanca, en su manos llevaba 3 rosas rojas amarradas con un lazo blanco, lo que más me llamo la atención era que a ambos lados, habían 2 enormes maletas y tenía un maletín más pequeños en uno de sus hombros.

-"Ángel?" pregunte susurrando "eres tú?" le dije abriendo la puerta de malla, él me asintió, devorándome con los ojos, pero no me importaba, no me daba vergüenza estar vestida así, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, él estaba ahí, frente a mí, termine de abrir la puerta y lo abrace por el cuello, él rió divertido.

-"Hola preciosa" me dijo y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-"Pero qué? Que haces aquí? Cuando llegaste?" le pregunte tomándolo por las mejillas.

-"Entremos si?" me dijo, "a mí me encanta verte así, pero nadie más tiene que hacerlo" reí y recordé que solo tenía una toalla encima, mantuve la puerta abierta mientras él entraba con las enormes maletas, las dejo en la sala y se devolvió a mi extendiéndome las rosas, las tome sonriente, era la primera vez que me regalaba flores, entonces se me acerco mucho, mucho, apretándome por la cintura, me coloque en puntillas, se inclino me beso en los labios y me sentí en casa, me sentía demasiado feliz para ser cierto.

-"Hola" me dijo cuando se separo de mis labios. Yo me quede con ojos cerrados y recosté mi mejilla de su pecho.

-"Hola" le conteste.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados en la mitad de la sala, no quería que sus brazos me soltaran, pero debía cambiarme.

-"Me esperas aquí mientras me pongo algo?" le dije aun recostada en su pecho, asintió separándome de él.

-"Ve, te espero aquí, o puedo ayudarte?" me pregunto subiendo de mas sus cejas, reí, pero negué con la cabeza, él me dejo subir, me vestí y arregle en tiempo record, para cuando volví a bajar él estaba en la sala con el televisor encendido.

-"Lo prendí para distraerme" me dijo colocándose de pie, sacudí mi cabeza sin prestarle atención.

-"Quieres algo?" le pregunte, el sonrió apenado.

-"Muero de hambre"

Tome el teléfono y ordene pizza, le pedí a Ronald, el repartidor de siempre, que por favor se apurara porque moríamos de hambre, la pizza llego en menos de 30 minutos, de los cuales pasamos gran tiempo besándonos en la sala, cuando llego Ronald, Edward sirvió dos vasos de gaseosa, mientras yo picaba la humeante pizza.

-"Ángel y cuando llegaste?" le pregunte en lo que di el primer sorbo.

-"Hoy" dijo después de masticar "me vine del aeropuerto para acá"

-"Por qué no me avisaste?"

-"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Por qué viniste?" pregunte apenada.

-"Negocios" dijo tomando otra porción de la caja, me desinfle un poco, no vino a quedarse conmigo, vino a trabajar, él disimulo una risa tosiendo, subí mi vista enfocándolo.

-"Que?" le pregunte.

-"Crees que por solo negocios hubiera traído tanto equipaje?" pregunto, señalando con la mano donde tenía la pizza, la esquina donde había puesto las maletas.

-"No" dije contestando "pero…." Dije dejando las palabras en el aire.

-"Pero, que cuadre con Emmet, y yo me voy a encargar de la sucursal de la compañía que abrimos aquí en California, los dueños no les importo el cambio, Emmet está feliz porque mi prima se erradico en Nueva York y se va a quedar con ella, ya hable con mis padres y aunque están tristes por que me vaya, están felices de que asuma este nuevo reto, y Alice" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco "está realmente feliz de que me venga a vivir para acá contigo"

Literalmente se me cayó la pizza de la mano, me quede con ojos y boca abierta sorprendida de todo lo que había oído, Edward estaba demasiado divertido con mi expresión, dio otro mordisco y después de comer me dijo.

-"Preciosa, arregle todo, menos donde pasar esta noche, me puedes dar asilo?"

-"Vienes a vivir a California?" pregunte cuando pude reaccionar.

Él asintió sonriendo.

-"Tu y yo juntos por siempre, recuerdas?, además te dije que algo se me ocurriría"

Mi visión se torno borrosa, cuando parpadee unas lagrimas cayeron dejándome verlo de nuevo más nítido, reí en voz alta, no podía creerlo, Edward se mudaría para acá, estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Mi vida empezaba hoy, nunca mas Anarella, nunca más Madame, esos días habían muerto, ahora yo era simplemente Bella, la preciosa de Edward, sonreí enormemente dándole gracias al cielo por el maravilloso hombre que tenia frente a mí, me levante y me senté en sus piernas abrazándolo, él me recibió riendo feliz, entrelace mis dedos en su cuello y lo vi a los ojos.

-"Para siempre" le dije, él cerró los ojos y asintió.

-"No te pido mas" dijo, me acerque a sus labios besándolo despacio, él me correspondió devolviéndome el beso, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos frente a frente sonriéndonos, mi vida parecía un cuento de las princesas de Disney, había sufrido y soportado mucho por la felicidad de los míos, pero había llegado mi,_ fueron felices para siempre,_ esta era mi recompensa a tantas cosas, Edward era mi trofeo.

Estaba bien, estaba en casa y nunca más me separaría de él.

_FIN_


	43. Chapter 43

**Epílogo:**

**Ceremonia**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Alo?" dijo la voz de Renne cuando llame a casa de Bella.

-"Hola Renne, es Edward, como le va?" conteste educadamente.

-"Edward!" dijo ella supuse que sonriendo por su tono de voz "todo bien cariño y tu como estas?"

-"Bien también, saliendo de la oficina, Bella estará?" pregunte por mi amor.

-"No Edward, no está, hoy las clases eran hasta tarde, no te dijo?" me pregunto dudosa, me di un golpe mental, Bella me había dicho mil veces que sus clases de hoy eran hasta más tarde, pero lo había olvidado.

-"Si, Renne, si me lo dijo, pero lo olvide, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente" dije riendo apenado, mientras veía en que calle podía girar para ir a la academia en vez de la casa de de Bella.

-"Todos andamos en las mismas" contesto Renne riendo "los preparativos nos tienen locos"

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" le conteste en el mismo tono, "pero gracias a Dios nos casamos este sábado, y así todos estaremos más tranquilos"

-"Me parece increíble que se casen" dijo nostálgica.

-"Pues a mí no" le conteste riendo "eh querido estar con tu hija desde el día que la conocí, por fin nos vamos a casar" le dije riendo.

Después de que me mudara para California, Bella y yo salíamos por un par de meses, como una pareja de novios normales, pero habíamos pasado por tanto que ya queríamos dar el otro paso, hasta que un día paso la noche en mi departamento y antes de que se quedara dormida le pregunte si quería ser mi esposa, ella acepto riendo y eso nos mantuvo despiertos y ocupados lo que quedaba de noche.

Pero desde ese día Bella se había enfrascado en los preparativos de la boda, nos casaríamos en la casa de la playa, ese era nuestro lugar favorito y era más fácil trasladar a mi familia para allá, los Swan y yo debíamos hacer un viaje más largo, pero éramos menos, así que era más sencillo trasladarnos.

Bella había abierto una pequeña academia de Ballet, estaba empezando, habíamos alquilado un salón en una academia del centro y Bella tenia ahora 7 niñas entre 6 y 7 años a las que le daba clases todos los días, yo saque un poco de tiempo y le hice una campaña de publicidad que resulto muy bien, ya para el comienzo del año escolar entrante, había aumentado a 25 niñas en distintos horarios y había contratado a dos profesoras mas para poder distribuirse las clases.

Hoy era el ultimo día de clases del grupo principal de la academia, Bella me había dicho varias veces que hoy saldría un poco más tarde, pero lo había olvidado, me despedí de Renne por el teléfono y me encamine hacia el centro a la academia de Bella, menos mal había salido más temprano y no me tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

Para cuando me baje del auto, y entre a la academia, habían algunos padres esperando en la sala de la entrada, pase saludando cortamente a Molly, la recepcionista, le pregunte silenciosamente si podía pasar y ella me sonrió asintiendo, abrí las puertas batientes que daban con los salones de clases.

Esta academia enseñaba, Baile, música y teatro, el salón donde daba clases Bella era el último del pasillo, camine y me posicione en la ventana de la última puerta viendo los últimos minutos de clases.

Las niñas estaban vestidas con mayas rosadas y tutus del mismo color, la maya de Bella era negra, aunque su tutu era rosado también.

Las niñas estaban en la barra haciendo alguna rutina, Bella las dirigía de espaldas a la puerta, sonreí enormemente al verla, normalmente no la veía en su atuendo de dar clases, ella terminaba primero que yo y para cuando llegaba a buscarla ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Pero hoy había sido al revés, hoy llegue primero y ella seguía enseñando, me quede silencioso viendo por la ventana a mi futura esposa mientras explicaba un paso de baile.

"_Emily, porque no vienes al frente cariño?"_ le pregunto a una de sus niñas, la reconocí como la hija de Justin, no me gustaba mucho la amistad de Bella con ese hombre, pero sabía que no tenían nada, además según tenía entendido él había arreglado las cosas con la madre de la niña.

Emily se coloco al lado de Bella.

_Niñas! La tarea para estas vacaciones, es practicar los giros ok? Recuerden lo que les dije en fijar su vista y atención en un punto en especifico, Emily y yo le vamos a dar una última demostración para que lo entiendan bien, si?_

Le dijo al grupo de alumnas que contestaron con un ruidoso _"si maestra"_

Bella se agacho al nivel de Emily y le dijo algo, la niña asintió y entonces ambas tomaron la misma posición pero un poco separadas para no chocar entre ellas, ambas se alzaron de puntillas, colocando un brazo en arco por encima de su cabeza y el otro al frente del cuerpo, Bella hizo una seña y entonces ambas empezaron a girar.

Me quede con la boca abierta viendo como se movía Bella, jamás la había visto bailando Ballet, y me recrimine enormemente por nunca hacerlo, se veía hermosa y divina, y en exagerada paz, este era su mundo, Bella parecía otra mujer mientras bailaba.

La niña dejo de girar y Bella continuo solo por un poco más, termino haciendo una pirueta y una pequeña inclinación a las niñas que aplaudían como locas, Bella les sonrió a todas agradeciendo sus aplausos, su pecho se movía incontrolablemente por lo agitada que había quedado después de girar tanto.

"_Ya saben! Quiero que practiquen mucho en las vacaciones, nos vemos de nuevo en un mes ok? Cuídense mucho y vengan a darme un abrazo!" _dijo abriendo sus brazos, las niñas corrieron hacia ella riendo, Bella se veía extremadamente contenta, una de las niñas hablo.

-"_Maestra, Emily nos dijo que se iba a casar, eso es verdad?" _ Le pregunto, Bella le acaricio la mejilla colocándose en cuclillas.

-_"Si Caroline, es verdad"_ le dijo tiernamente _"me caso este sábado"_

_-"Pero nunca hemos visto a su novio"_ dijo la niña pensativa, Bella rio de nuevo, todas las niñas estaban muy pendientes de la respuesta de Bella, que contesto.

_-"El trabaja y viene por mi después que ustedes se van, pero quieren conocerlo?"_ pregunto dirigiéndose a todas las niñas ahora, todas contestaron con un escandaloso "_SI!"_

Entonces Bella asintió y se coloco de pie, y hablo hacia la puerta.

_-"Edward cariño, puedes entrar?"_ me pregunto dejándome en el sitio, me había visto? Pero cómo?

Me quede piedra aun asombrado, entonces Bella camino hasta la puerta y la abrió dejándome al descubierto, me sonrió hermosa como siempre y me tomo de la mano metiéndome al salón, entre con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro.

-"Niñas" dijo Bella llamándoles la atención "el es Edward, él es mi novio" dijo presentándome, las niñas rieron picaras viéndome, una de ellas, Caroline, la que le había preguntado a Bella, se me acerco.

-"Hola" me dijo viéndome hacia arriba.

-"Hola linda, cómo te llamas?" le pregunte.

-"Caroline" contesto "tu vas a ser el esposo de mi maestra?" pregunto con voz infantil.

-"Si linda, yo me voy a casar con Bella" le dije agachándome a su nivel.

-"La quieres?" pregunto.

-"Mucho" le conteste sonriendo "me das permiso para casarme con ella?" le pregunte, la niña me vio riendo por la pregunta y asintió.

-"Caroline, ve a cambiarte linda, ya deben haber venido por ti" le dijo Bella.

-"Ustedes también, vayan a cambiarse" completo viendo a las otras alumnas, todas corrieron pasándonos por los lados, riendo hasta los vestidores, dejándome solo con Bella, me coloque de pie y me coloque frente a ella.

-"Hola preciosa" le dije, "estas lindísima" dije tomándola de una mano para que diera una vuelta.

Ella volvió a mi frente sonriéndome.

-"Hola ángel" me dijo "gracias, no me habías visto así verdad?", negué con la cabeza, me incline a besarla en los labios, pero ella se retiro, la vi extrañado.

-"Estamos en la academia, mis alumnas están por ahí, debemos comportarnos" me dijo, pase mis manos a su cintura acercándola un poco a mí.

-"Últimamente me tienes demasiados limites para acercarme a ti" le dijo, ella rió y volteo a los lados, se fijo que no hubiese nadie y se coloco de puntitas dándome un pico en los labios, muy pronto se bajo separándose de mí.

-"Bella…" le dije en voz baja "hasta cuando me vas a tener en estas?" le pregunte con ojos cerrados, solo sentí si risa ligera.

-"Hasta la noche de bodas" dijo, respire profundo y bote el aire acompasadamente.

A Bella se le había ocurrido la terrible idea de no tener contacto intimo conmigo, hasta que nos casáramos, dijo que así mantendríamos mejor las ganas o que se yo, pero desde que le había propuesto matrimonio 3 meses atrás no habíamos estado juntos, simplemente nos besábamos o dormíamos juntos sin hacer nada, evidentemente ya estaba que me moría, sentía que de un momento a otro caminaría por las paredes, o en su defecto volvería a fumar, vicio que había dejado una vez regrese con Bella, sin embargo cuando me lo pidió tan tierna y convencida, que como siempre, accedí a lo que ella quisiera, pero sentía que me iba a morir si seguía esperando.

-"Solo faltan un par de noches mas ángel, ten paciencia" me dijo colocándome una mano en la mejilla, suspire ruidosamente.

-"Como quieras" le dije con voz contenida, "nos vamos?" le pregunte.

-"Dame 5 minutos para cambiarme y salgo" asentí sonriendo, ella me dio otro pico en los labios y salió del salón.

Me senté en uno de los bancos en el salón vacio de Ballet, como a los 5 minutos entro una mujer de cabellos negros.

-"Bella?" pregunto entrando al salón, me coloque de pie.

-"Ella se está cambiando" dije caminando hasta ella.

-"Lo siento, ehh tu eres?" me pregunto, la vi subiendo una ceja, yo podía hacer la misma pregunta, ella vio mi actitud.

-"Soy Samantha, la madre de Emily, ella es alumna de Bella" dijo, sonreí cambiando mi actitud, yo había escuchado hablar de esta mujer, pero no la había conocido en persona, ella era la _esposa_ de Justin.

-"Yo soy Edward" le dije extendiéndole mi mano "el novio, casi esposo de Bella" le dije sonriendo, ella repitió una sonrisa también.

-"Que bueno conocerte" dijo sonriendo "te he escuchado bastante" dijo, yo asentí.

-"Igual digo, disculpa, querías algo con Bella?" le pregunte "puedo ayudarte?" ella asintió.

-"Queríamos decirle que a la final si vamos a poder ir a su matrimonio, Justin y yo logramos cuadrar bien nuestros tiempos y conseguimos habitación para los 3 en una posada del pueblo donde se van a casar, así que Emily puede ser la niña de las flores" dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí sinceramente.

-"Bella se va a poner muy contenta" le dije.

-"Estoy lista ángel" dijo la voz de Bella entrando al salón, vio a Samantha y le sonrió.

-"Samantha, que sorpresa, sucede algo con Emily?" le pregunto al verla, le hice señas a Samantha y me adelante para darle yo la noticia.

-"Cariño, Samantha me acaba de informar que efectivamente Emily será nuestra niña de las flores" le dije, Bella la vio con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, corrió a abrazarla.

-"No tienes idea lo feliz que me hacen" le dijo, en eso entro Justin de manos tomadas con Emily, Bella soltó a Samantha y abrazo a Justin, este la alzo del suelo riendo, me cruce de brazos aunque no dije nada, yo sabía que Justin y Bella solo eran amigos, pero igual me daban celos de la confianza que se tenían.

Justin la bajo al suelo y ella se retiro unos pasos, luego abrazo a Emily.

-"Vas a ser mi niña de las flores pequeña" le dijo riendo, Emily dio algunos brinquitos emocionada.

Justin y yo intercambiamos un apretón de manos muy parco, igual me despedí de Samantha y de la niña, quedando de vernos el día sábado en la casa de la playa.

-"Una preocupación menos" dijo Bella contenta al momento que salimos de la calle.

-"Es así amor" le dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios, hoy la había invitado a cenar, así que subimos al auto rumbo al restaurant donde había reservado.

El viernes llego y con ellos los nervios de todos, hoy nos iríamos a Nueva York, había hablado con Alice y me dijo que toda mi familia llegaría antes de medio día a la casa de la playa, nosotros llegaríamos a media tarde, me fui en taxi para la casa de los padres de Bella, iríamos en su auto al aeropuerto, ya que después de casarnos nos iríamos a la luna de miel directo.

Me baje del taxi con mi equipaje, Bella salió a recibirme, tenia puesto unos Jeans y una blusa ligera, con el cabello suelto, al verme solté las maletas dejando mis brazos libres y abiertos, ella corrió hasta ellos riendo, la alcé en brazos dándole una vuelta en el aire.

-"Hola Sra. Cullen" le dije bajito, ella rió.

-"Todavía faltan un poco, pero me encanta mi nuevo nombre" dijo guiñándome el ojo, baje a sus labios por un beso, pero evidentemente ella lo detuvo muy rápido.

-"No puedo con tu fuerza de voluntad" le dije juntando nuestras frentes, ella solo rió entre mis brazos.

-"Deja de apresurar las cosas, prometo que va a valer la pena" me dijo demasiado seductora, cosa que solo sirvió para encenderme más y para aumentar mis ganas de ella.

-"Vamos adentro si?" le dije "si seguimos aquí solos, te voy a poseer en el jardín, no me va a importar perdernos la boda"

-"Edward estás loco" me dijo demasiado divertida, ella tomaba mis ganas como chiste, no tenía idea de que en verdad me estaba consumiendo el deseo, ella me tomo por las mejillas y me planto un beso, me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa, ya Renne y Charlie estaban listos, lo que hicimos fue cargar mi equipaje al auto y emprender camino al aeropuerto, Renne y Bella se enfrascaron en una conversación, dejándonos a Charlie y a mí un poco desplazados.

-"Debo admitir" me dijo Charlie mientras caminábamos a la puerta de embarque "que nunca he visto a Bella tan emocionada por nada en la vida" completo, voltee mi mirada hacia el frente, en efecto Bella reía emocionada por algo que le había dicho su mamá, le podía ver el perfil, realmente feliz y relajado, ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y se volteo lanzándome un beso en el aire, le guiñe un ojo riendo.

-"Y como que tu estas igual" dijo Charlie sacándome de mi ensoñación, lo vi riéndome un poco apenado.

-"Estamos en las mismas Charlie, tanto Bella como yo hemos esperado este día hace mucho tiempo"

-"Me alegra que se hayan encontrado" dijo extendiéndome su mano "me la cuidas ok?" me coloque de frente estrechándole la mano a mi suegro.

-"Tenlo por seguro, la cuidare con mi vida" le conteste, Charlie asintió complacido.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, Bella y yo íbamos en la misma fila, detrás de nosotros estaban sus padres, Bella se recostó en mi hombro y así viajamos casi todo el camino, de vez en cuando me bajaba a su cabello depositándole un beso, a lo que ella respondía recostándose un poco mas contra mi pecho.

Al llegar a Nueva York tomamos dos autos hasta la casa de la playa, para cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba irreconocible, habían cualquier cantidad de autos y de gente, el taxi hizo maniobras para poder llegar a la puerta, para cuando me baje dejándola la puerta abierta para permitirle a Bella bajar, tenía en el rostro la misma expresión que yo.

-"Que pasa aquí?" me pregunto, me encogí de hombros, en el auto de atrás se bajaron mis suegros, Charlie tenía el ceño fruncido, Renne en cambio estaba bastante sonriente, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejándonos ver a Cori, Alice y Jasper, la segunda bajo corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

-"Eddy!" grito lanzándose en mis brazos, la recibí riendo, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermana favorita, Corina llego con más calma hasta nosotros, abrazo a Bella sonriéndole, luego cambiamos, bese en la frente a Corina abrazándola y Alice abrazo a Bella, Jasper espero paciente detrás de ellas, estrechamos manos y saludo de un beso a Bella.

Les presentamos a los tres los padres de Bella, entonces, Alice tomo de la mano a Bella alejándola de mi.

-"Hermanito, despídete, porque nos vemos hasta mañana en la ceremonia" dijo subiendo hasta la entrada, Bella la vio extrañada y yo me adelante tomando su mano para que no la alejaran de mi.

-"De que estás hablando?" le pregunte alerta.

-"Que me llevo a Bella y que tienes prohibido verla hasta mañana, cuando sea la ceremonia"

-"Alice, estas desvariando" le dije realmente serio, Bella se dio cuenta de mi cara e intervino.

-"Ángel, ya va, cálmate" dijo viéndome de frente, luego volteo a Alice "Alice, porque no puede verme, la boda no es hasta mañana, no tenemos por qué estar separados" dijo conciliando, Alice bajo y se coloco entre los dos.

-"Bella, tienes la prueba final del vestido, no querrás que te vea mi hermano no?" le pregunto, Bella dijo volteando sus ojos.

-"No tiene por qué verme cuando me lo pruebe" dijo, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ángela!" grito a la casa, tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, Ángela? Ya estaba aquí?

La puerta de la casa se abrió y salieron Ángela y Jacob, Bella los vio emocionada y corrió a su encuentro.

-"Que hacen aquí?" pregunto, se suponían vendrían mañana, como el resto de los invitados, me adelante y mi hermana me extendió la mano deteniéndome la vi realmente exasperado.

-"ROSE!" grito esta vez, entonces salieron mi prima y Emmet.

Toda la familia estaba aquí ya?

-"Alice, que tramaste?" pregunte, la mamá de Bella subió y se posiciono con las chicas, Jacob le dio un beso de despedida a Ángela al igual que Emmet a Rose, y bajaron hasta donde yo estaba, con Charlie y Jasper que era todo esto?

Para completar la escena salieron mis padres, mi papá bajo hasta donde yo estaba y mi mama se quedo arriba, saludándome con su mano.

-"Que es esto?" pregunte.

-"Esto es querido primo" contesto Rose "separación de géneros, Bella se queda con las mujeres de la casa y tú con los hombres, no puedes ver a la novia hasta mañana y todos velaremos por que así sea, nosotras vigilaremos a Bella y ellos te vigilaran a ti"

Me voltee a ver los hombres que estaban detrás de mí, Charlie y mi papa estaban tranquilos divertidos de las ocurrencias de Alice y Rose, en cambio, Jasper, Emmet y Jacob estaba cruzados de brazos, sus expresiones me decían que harían lo que fuera por mantener su palabra, Bella bajo dos pasos.

-"No sean así" dijo acercándoseme, automáticamente camine hacia ella, Jacob me tomo de los brazos impidiéndome subir y Emmet se coloco frente a mí, lo mismo hicieron Ángela y Rose con Bella.

Iba a ser imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión, levante mis manos para que Jacob me soltara.

-"Por lo menos déjenme despedirme de ella" dije con voz baja, Bella asintió muchas veces seguidas.

-"Por favor" dijo con los ojos brillantes, todos voltearon a ver a Alice, ella a regañadientas acepto, Bella termino de bajar y yo de subir, nos encontramos a medio camino de la entrada, ella se refugió en mi pecho y la abrace.

-"No sabía nada de esto" me dijo bajito un poco angustiada.

-"Shh, Shh tranquila, yo tampoco sabía, es alguna locura de Alice, lo que no entiendo es cómo convenció a todos" dije aun abrazándola, absolutamente toda nuestra familia estaba con sus ojos puestos en nosotros.

-"No te voy a ver hasta mañana?" pregunto con voz frágil, la tome por las mejillas viéndola de frente.

-"Hemos pasado cosas peores recuerdas?" ella asintió "una noche no nos hará daño, además ve el lado positivo amor, mañana a esta hora estaremos casi casados" ella sonrió y asintió, pase mis pulgares por las comisuras de sus ojos secándolos un poco.

-"Te amo" le dijo susurrando.

-"Yo también Ángel" dijo igual susurrando, junte nuestras frentes y baje por un beso, en lo que apenas nuestros labios se rozaron la voz de mi hermana nos interrumpió.

-"Suficiente!" dijo "Jazz, Jacob, Emmet, ya saben las reglas" les dijo, Emmet llego hasta donde yo estaba y me separo de Bella, Rose en cambio la halo por uno de sus brazos separándola de mi también, tome su mano y las estiramos hasta que ya no podíamos mas.

-"Hasta mañana ángel" me dijo Bella mientras las mujeres de la familia la subían.

-"Hasta mañana preciosa" le conteste, mientras la puerta de la casa se cerraba dejándome sin ella y rodeado de los hombres de mi familia en el jardín, sentí los brazos de Emmet en mis hombros.

-"Vamos, no seas dramático!" me dijo moviéndome un poco, me voltee fijando mi vista en ellos.

-"Y que se supone que vamos hacer hasta mañana?" pregunte "no podemos entrar a la casa siquiera?"

-"Si, si podremos entrar" contesto esta vez mi papá, "pero más tarde, ven, tenemos algo preparado" dijo señalando hacia el camino de la playa, todos caminaron, voltee a la casa, Jacob se coloco a mi lado.

-"Tranquilo, las chicas tienen todo esto bien preparado" dijo extendiéndome la mano, la estreche sonriendo.

-"Como esta tu bebe?" le pregunte, por su rostro se extendió una enorme sonrisa.

-"Hermosa y grandota" dijo orgulloso "está ahí dentro" dijo señalando a la casa "esta dormidita" dijo, lo vi sonriendo, entonces decidí que por más que no me gustara la idea de mi familia, no tenia de otra que aceptarla, el hecho era, que no vería a Bella hasta el día siguiente, así que vería que se traían entre manos los hombres de la familia, mientras la mujer de mi vida hacia lo mismo con las féminas del hogar.

**Bella Pov:**

Camine ausentemente hasta una de las ventanas de la casa, no me gustaba esta idea de separarme de Edward hasta la ceremonia, no tenía sentido, Mi mama se me acerco abrazándome por la espalda.

-"Calma hija, no va a pasar nada malo" me dijo sonriendo, coloque una de mis manos sobre la de ella.

-"Yo sé mami, pero me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo" dije medio sonriendo, me di vuelta y me conseguí con todas las mujeres de la familia, abrí mis brazos.

-"Y ahora?" pregunte, Rosalie se adelanto.

-"Ahora, vamos a tener un tiempo para nosotras, tenemos mucho tiempo que no te vemos amiga, queremos que nos cuentes de tu vida en California, mientras nos arreglamos para mañana"

Alice se adelanto y aplaudió dos veces, la vi extrañada, entonces a la sala entraron más de 20 mujeres que no tenía idea de quienes eran.

-"Que es esto?" pregunte.

-"Un Spa a domicilio" dijo Alice emocionada.

Todas las mujeres tenían ropas blancas, estaban uniformadas y tenían implementos en sus manos, me quede impresionada, y no pude evitar reír.

-"Alice, como se te ocurrió esto?" pregunte riendo.

-"Me ofendes cuñada" dijo dramática "esto es lo último en preparaciones para fiestas"

-"Ejem!" dijo Rose ruidosamente, Alice se encogió de hombros apenada.

-"En realidad fue idea de Rose" dijo, voltee a ver a Rose, que hizo una inclinación de cabeza, todas en la sala reímos, entonces me dedique a disfrutar este regalo.

-"Ok" dije sonriente "que hacemos primero?"

-"Ella es Juliana" dijo Rose presentando a la jefa de las mujeres que habían entrado, "Juliana, ellas son mi familia y las invitadas para mañana, esta chica" dijo señalándome "es la novia" hice un asentimiento de reconocimiento, "así que pónganse manos a la obra" dijo, Juliana asintió y empezó a dar indicaciones, todas nos cambiamos poniéndonos batas blancas de baño, para que todo fuera más sencillo.

Habían manicuristas, peluqueras y masajistas, todas se colocaron con alguna invitada, a mi me cayeron dos mujeres, para hacerme manicure y pedicura, mientras a mi mama le daban unos masajes en la espalda, a Alice en las piernas y a Ángela y a Rose, les hacían algún modelo de peinado, no podía evitar reír, estas amigas mías estaban locas, trasladaron un salón de belleza gigante a esta casa, con razón habían tantos autos y gente afuera, será que a los hombres les iban a dar un trato similar? Pero no pregunte Alice y Rose estaban tan enfrascadas en que no viera a Edward que era mejor no preguntar, pero por lo menos podía disfrutar de esto y tomarlo para relajarme un poco, ya que mañana todo sería un corre, corre.

Las peluqueras me hicieron algunos tipos de peinados para que eligiera el que mejor me quedara con el vestido, todas estaban sentadas frente a la silla donde me peinaban, fijándose en todo los detalles y cada vez que terminaban un peinado todas decían en voz alta algunos _ohhhh, awwww_, que me daban era risa, todos les parecían perfectos, a la final elegí un moño alto, con muchos bucles en el cabello, Esme me iba a prestar una diadema que ella había usado cuando se caso, y quedaba perfecta con ese moño que elegí, me quede peinada y subí con mi madre y mi suegra a la última prueba del vestido, no quise que nadie más me viera, Edward no iba ser el único.

Esme y mi mama casi lloraron en lo que me vieron con el traje puesto, asustada camine hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba detrás de la habitación de Edward, que era donde me iba a quedar a dormir hoy, al verme se me escaparon unas lagrimas, no podía creer que este día hubiera llegado, mañana seria la Sra. De Edward Cullen, no podía encontrarme más feliz.

Luego de quitarme el vestido bajamos de nuevo a la sala, las peluqueras me quitaron el peinado con cuidado y Alice me indico que las peluqueras se quedarían en la casa de invitados hasta mañana para peinarnos a todas antes de la ceremonia, para cuando ya todas estábamos masajeadas y con manos y pies hechos nos sentamos en la sala a conversar, Cori coordino a unas chicas que ayudarían con el banquete de mañana, a que nos sirvieran algunos aperitivos, una vez todas sentadas en la sala, me fije que Ángela no estaba.

-"y Ángela?" pregunte.

-"Subió a ver a Sofi, creo que le tocaba alimentarla" dijo Esme, sonreí enormemente.

-"Sofi vino también?"

-"Sip" contesto Ángela bajando las escaleras, "Mercedes, la madre de Jacob se ofreció a cuidarla por nosotros este fin de semana, pero me daba dolor dejarla" dijo con la bebe en brazos, estaba enorme a como la recordaba, la niña estaba despierta y tranquila, nos veía a todos con atención, era morena como Ángela, y los ojos los tenía tan negros como los de Jacob, Ángela se coloco con ella en brazos cerca de todas, Sofía vio nos vio y entonces sonrió, enseñando sus encías, derritiéndonos a todas, me di cuenta que la sonrisa era exacta a la Jacob.

-"Puedo?" pregunto mi mama con brazos extendidos, Ángela le sonrió y asintió extendiéndole a la bebe.

-"Es muy tranquila" dijo y se sentó en el circulo donde estábamos todas, tome la palabra.

-"Gracias" dije en voz alta "me encanta que se les haya ocurrido esto, me hacía falta estar rodeada de la gente que quiero" les dije con un nudo en la garganta, Rose y Alice asintieron levantando las copas de vino que nos habían traído, todas alzamos una, la de Ángela era de jugo de naranja.

-"Por que sean felices" dijo Rose, asentí alzando la copa.

-"Por Edward y Bella" completo Esme, todas chocamos las copas y dimos un sorbo.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche, las chicas me dieron algunos regalos, el de Rosalie, no pude sacarlo para que lo vieran ya que cuando vi dentro de la bolsa, la cantidad de encajes negros me advirtieron que me daría demasiada vergüenza con mi mama y con mi suegra, Rose rio demasiado divertida viendo mi expresión, mientras conversábamos y reíamos, Sofía paso de brazos en brazos, hasta que llego a los míos.

Yo era un poco miedosa en cargar a bebes tan chiquitos, aunque Sofía tenía casi los 4 meses de edad y estaba mucho mas durita que la vez que la conocí, la cargue, pero sin embargo estaba aterrada con ella en mis brazos.

-"Hija relájate" me dijo mi mama riendo, la vi sonriendo nerviosa.

-"Me da terror que se me caiga" dije con dientes apretados, mi mama y Esme rieron.

-"Por que se te va a caer?" preguntaron.

-"No se, es muy chiquita" dije con la misma actitud, entonces Corina entro en la conversación.

-"Deberías practicar Bella, como vas a hacer cuando tengas los tuyos?" dijo divertida.

-"Ah?" dije incrédula, Ángela intervino.

-"Cuando tu y Edward tengan a su primer hijo" dijo riendo "van a tener descendencia no?" pregunto divertida.

No había pensado en eso, de hecho no había pensado nunca en tener hijos, pero era lo más lógico no?

-"No lo hemos hablado" dije susurrando, Ángela se adelanto quitándome a Sofi de los brazos.

-"No te angusties, pueden disfrutar del matrimonio un poco, antes de tener a sus hijos"

_Hijos? _Pensé, no era suficiente con uno solo? Es más tenía que tener siquiera alguno?

Después de eso, estuve un poco ausente, gracias a Dios ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, según me dijo Alice los hombres dormirían en el piso de arriba, donde estaba el mirador y la habitación de huéspedes, a excepción de Carlisle que dormiría en su habitación con Esme y de Jacob y mi papá que se quedarían con mi mamá y Ángela y Sofía respectivamente.

Alice y Rose se quedarían conmigo en la habitación de Edward, y, él, Emmet y Jasper se quedarían arriba en la habitación de huéspedes, a mi me encerraron en la habitación mientras los hombres cenaban en la sala, yo me recosté en la cama aun muy pensativa, Edward querría tener hijos? Y si la respuesta era si, los quería pronto? Sería buena madre?

Un golpe en mi ventana me saco de mi ensoñación, me levante de la cama colocándome mis pantuflas y me asome a la ventana, no vi nada, pegue mi frente al vidrio, acunando mis manos contra mis ojos para poder ver bien.

Entonces una sombra negra se alzo frente a mí, busque desesperada los seguros de la ventana, abriéndola, dándole paso a Edward que cayó en el suelo de la habitación, voltee a la puerta como un sospechoso frente a la policía, corrí a ponerle seguro y me devolví a la ventana y la cerré, para cuando me giré me encontré de frente con Edward, tenía una enorme sonrisa picara en los labios.

-"Estas loco" le dijo susurrando "como…?" dije pero no me dejo terminar, me tomo por las mejillas y me beso en los labios demasiado gustoso, lo hizo con tanta entrega que casi caigo desmayada en sus brazos, para cuando me dejo respirar suspire aun entre sus manos, con ojos cerrados, él se agacho besándome de nuevo.

-"Bella?" me llamo al separase de mí, yo estaba en el limbo, casi no lo escuchaba.

-"Hum?" dije abriendo pesadamente mis ojos.

-Estas bien?" me pregunto divertido acariciándome las mejillas, asentí aun débil.

-"Ujum" dije, sentí su risa despreocupada, entonces me abrazo.

-"Como estuvo el día?" me pregunto.

-"Bien" conteste en brazos "y a ti que te hicieron?" pregunte.

-"Nada importante, lo hablamos mañana, cuando tengamos más tiempo"

-"Ángel, como te les escapaste?" pregunte aun en sus brazos.

-"Alice y Rose cubrieron todas las vías de acceso por dentro de la casa, pero no se les ocurrió cubrir el jardín, y asumí que dormirías aquí, así que escale por fuera"

-"Estas loco" le dije preocupada "pudiste hacerte daño" dije incorporándome un poco para verlo a los ojos, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No te preocupes por eso, no es tan alto" me le acerque besándolo de nuevo, él tomo demasiado bien mi iniciativa, entonces recordé el tema de los bebes.

-"Edward" lo llame.

-"Dime" dijo pasando el puente de su nariz por mi rostro.

-"Alguna vez pensaste en que tengamos hijos?" pregunte, él detuvo sus carisias y me vio a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Por que me preguntas?" contraataco.

-"Por que Ángela trajo a Sofía, y se pusieron todas a hablar de los hijos y Corina dijo que debía practicar, para cuando tuviéramos los nuestros, tu" dije y empecé a tartamudear "tu, quieres tener hijos conmigo?" pregunte asustada, él me coloco algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Tu no?" me pregunto, un poco apenado.

-"No se" conteste "digo" dije corrigiéndome "de tenerlos, claro que quiero que sean contigo, pero, no, no había pensado en eso" dije aterrada, él me abrazo de nuevo.

-"Calma" me dijo calmándome "vamos un paso a la vez, si?" me dijo viéndome de nuevo a los ojos "primeros nos casamos y después pensamos en si tenemos o no hijos, no tenemos que apresurarnos"

-"Pero tú quieres?" le pregunte de nuevo.

-"Claro preciosa, pero no ahora, no ahorita, además primero tenemos que hacer el amor y con la abstinencia en la que me tienes va a ser difícil que quedes embarazada" dijo riéndose, reí con él, su comentario me ayudo a que saliera de mis pensamientos, le di una palmada en el pecho sin fuerza.

-"Necio" le dije riendo, él tomo mi mano y le dio un beso.

-"No te preocupes por cosas del futuro, ya veremos cuando nos toque, ahora solo concéntrate en la noche de bodas ok?" dijo, lo vi entrecerrando los ojos, él rio por lo alto.

-"Esta bien, está bien, concéntrate en la ceremonia mejor, yo me concentrare en la noche de bodas" dijo subiendo sus cejas repetidas veces.

Le iba a contestar pero escuchamos ruido de afuera del cuarto, ambos nos pusimos alertas.

-"Bella" me llamo Rose tocando la puerta "por qué cerraste con llave? Ábrenos que queremos dormir" dijo desde afuera, rápidamente le hice señas a Edward de que saliera, él me dio otro beso en los labios.

-"Voy, Rose" dije hacia la puerta, Edward abrió la ventana y saco medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

-"Ten cuidado" le dije susurrando, se dejo caer colgando de sus manos antes de soltarse al piso de abajo estiro sus labios, me agache hasta su nivel y lo bese.

-"Bella!" grito Alice, "por qué no abres, no estás sola?" dijo en tono de alarma "Emmet! Busca a Edward!" grito en la otra dirección.

-"Vete" le dije apremiante a Edward, él estaba demasiado divertido con todo esto, se subió dándome otro beso y esta vez sí se dejo caer, vi preocupada hacia abajo, cayó arriba de unos matorrales, a los 5 segundos salió colocándose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa, volteo hacia arriba y me lanzo un beso.

-"BELLA!" gritaron dando golpes en mi puerta.

-"Te amo" le dije.

-"Yo también" me contesto riendo, las luces de la sala se encendieron y Edward salió corriendo en la otra dirección para que no lo alcanzaran, yo me regrese a la habitación y cerré la ventana tome mi albornos e intente poner cara de sueño, para cuando abrí, mis cuñadas estaban con miradas exasperadas, entraron al cuarto como un tornado revisando todo.

-"Donde esta?" pregunto Alice.

-"Quien?" pregunte bostezando.

-"Edward, estoy segura que boicoteó la seguridad" sonreí disimuladamente.

-"No se dé que hablas cuñadita, yo estaba durmiendo, ustedes me despertaron" dije me quite la bata y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, Rose y Alice se vieron un segundo y se encogieron de hombros, yo me cubrí con la sabana riendo en silencio, no nos habían descubierto.

El día siguiente llego, me desperté primero, fui al baño a asearme, después de lavarme la cara me apoye en el lavamanos, hoy me casaba, sonreí enormemente a mi reflejo y salí de nuevo Alice y Rose aun dormían en la cama, corrí y me monte encima de la cama, saltando como loca.

-"Despierten!, despierten!" ambas abrieron los ojos pesadamente "hoy me caso! Despiértense!"

-"Bella deja el escándalo" me dijo Rose estirándose.

-"Arriba! Arriba!" me baje de la cama y fui a la puerta.

-"HEY!" grito Alice, "detente ahí! No puedes salir hasta que estés lista"

-"Ni siquiera para ir a ver a mis padres?" pregunte con voz derrotada.

-"Ni siquiera para eso" contesto "Renne vendrá en cualquier momento"

Ambas se pusieron de pie pesadamente, yo me senté en la poltrona a esperar que salieran del baño, entonces tocaron mi puerta delicadamente, fui a abrir y era mi mamá, la deje pasar con una enorme sonrisa, ella se quedo conmigo mientras Rose y Alice bajaban a desayunar y a traerme algo de comer, yo entre a ducharme mientras mi mama arreglaba el vestido y los accesorios que me pondría.

Para cuando salí del baño todo empezó a moverse en cámara rápida, las mujeres de la casa entraban y salían de mi cuarto mientras yo en ropa interior y albornos me movía de mesa en mesa mientras me maquillaban y peinaban.

Cerca del medio día, estaba maquillada y peinada, me veía muy cómica, solo con medias y ropa interior, las estilistas se marcharon dejándome sola con mi mama y Esme que había venido también a ayudarme.

Mi vestido era blanco, estraple con escote en forma de corazón cubriéndome los senos, la tela era brillante y arrugada, dándole más volumen al corpiño, del escote hasta mi cuello lo cubría una malla trasparente, con incrustaciones brillantes, esa tela me cubría hasta alto en el cuello. Por la espalda me bajaba lo que a mi parecer era un sinfín de finos botones, desde mi nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda, la falda del vestido era sencillo sin mucho vuelo, ya que odiaba los vestidos con colas muy abundantes, la tela era fresca y no tan brillante como la superior, en mi cabeza iba la tiara que me había prestado Esme, esta tenia cristales trasparentes y azules, los estilistas la habían colocado por fuera del moño que me habían hecho, y de la misma tiara se desprendía el velo que cubría mi rostro y a la vez hacia funciones de cola, que aunque no me gustaba lo bueno de esta cola era que me la quitaría una vez terminara la ceremonia.

Para no dañar el maquillaje y el peinado, la puesta del vestido fue bastante cuidadosa, luego me abotonaron la espalda mientras me sostenía de unas de las columnas de la habitación, las horas iban pasando y mi emoción se convertía en nervios, mi madre y mi suegra me dejaron sola un segundo mientras ellas iban a cambiarse, respire profundo y camine al espejo.

Parecía otra persona, la mujer del espejo me sonrió extrañada, nunca me había visto así, sonreí incrédula al fijarme lo alto que se veía mi cuello, lo perfecto que combinaban mis pendientes y lo increíble que se veía la tiara y el resto del vestido, Edward iba a desmayarse cuando me viera, no podía pedir nada mas, todo hasta este momento, estaba perfecto.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Bella podemos pasar?" pregunto la voz de Rose, abrí la puerta lentamente y les di paso, venían Rose, Alice, Ángela y Emily, las vi sonriendo, las cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"Por favor digan algo" dije nerviosa.

La que pudo hablar fue mi niña de las flores.

-"Bella pareces una reina" me dijo emocionada, reí aun nerviosa.

-"Gracias princesa" le dije, "tu estas bellísima" su vestido era color verde manzana, al igual que el de mis madrinas, Rose, Alice y Ángela, pero el de Emily era más armado en la falda, como los típicos vestidos de niñas, el de Rose, era estraple, ajustado a todo su cuerpo, se veía increíble, el cabello iba suelto en elegantes ondas, el de Alice por otro lado era en escote en "_V"_ era menos ajustado que el de Rose, y mucho mas juvenil, en su cabello como era corto habían colocado algunos adornitos del mismo color verde y Ángela, era con escote bandeja, dejando sus hombros descubiertos, era mucho más armado que los otros dos, en lo que terminaba el corsé, se desprendía una falda ancha hasta los límites del suelo, Ángela estaba casi tan flaca como antes de quedar embarazada.

Las cuatro se veían increíblemente hermosas y elegantes.

-"Estas bellísima" me dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa, le sonreí igual, Ángela dijo.

-"Si me caso con Jacob quiero ese vestido" dijo riendo "te ves increíble Bella" reí con ella.

-"Puedes tenerlo" le dije "gracias"

Alice por otro lado estaba muda.

-"Alice" la llame "te gusta?" dije dando una vuelta con los brazos abiertos, ella con ojos aguados.

-"Mi hermano se va a morir cuando te vea, pareces un cuento de hadas" me dijo con voz quebrada, no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta.

-"Me siento en un cuento de hadas, nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí" le dije con los ojos a punto de desbordarse, estas tres mujeres sabían mi historia, sabían todo lo que habíamos hecho, y aparte estaba Ángela, que había vivido lo mismo que yo.

-"Pues aquí estas" me dijo Ángela "estamos aquí" dijo corrigiéndose, asentí y abrí mis brazos, las cuatro nos abrazamos en la mitad de la habitación, estas chicas serian mis amigas por siempre.

Emily entonces me halo de mi vestido.

-"Bella, no llores" me dijo preocupada, le sonreí separándome de las chicas, respire profundo y le asentí.

Mis padres llegaron entonces, mi madre iba en un traje gris elegante y hermoso, mi padre iba del mismo tono, pero en esmoquin, mi madre les indico a mis madrinas que ya debían bajar, todas se despidieron con besos al aire y me dejaron sola con mis padres.

-"Todo está listo hija, solo faltas tú para empezar" me dijo mi mama, asentí un poco nerviosa, mi mama me extendió el bouquet, me abrazo ligeramente, le dio un beso corto a mi papa en los labios y salió.

-"En lo que escuches la marcha nupcial, es tu turno" me dijo antes de salir, asentí, mi papá no había dicho nada, en lo que nos quedamos solos hablo.

-"No puedo creer que te vaya a entregar al altar" dijo emocionado "mi niñita se casa"

-"Papi" dije con la voz quebrada.

-"No, no" dijo alzando sus manos "no llores, estas tan hermosa que no puedes llorar, este es tu día hija, disfrútalo y se feliz" me dijo, asentí sonriendo.

-"Seré feliz" le dije, él asintió complacido, me ofreció su brazo.

-"Lista?"

-"Por completo" conteste tomando su brazo con una de mis manos y con la otra mi bouquet, mi padre me escolto hasta el pasillo de los cuartos, la boda seria en el jardín trasero, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado y esperamos nuestro turno.

La sala de la casa estaba irreconocible, habían guirnaldas de flores con mesas decoradas en dorado y verde, que eran los colores de la boda, los ventanales que daban al patio trasero estaban en su totalidad abiertos pero no podíamos ver nada hacia afuera, por que habían colocado una cortina de flores que iba del techo hasta el suelo, Emily estaba paradita al frente de la cortina con su cesta de flores, me vio sonriendo y me saludo con su mano, imite el movimiento.

El turno de Emily llego, eso significaba que a los pocos segundos me tocaba a mí, mi padre me ayudo a colocarme el velo cubriéndome el rostro, respire profundo y para cuando bote el aire, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, me padre me ofreció de nuevo su brazo y caminamos hasta la mitad de la cortina de flores, dos hombres del personal de la casa, abrieron la cortina dejándonos a mí y a mi padre al descubierto, empezamos a caminar acompasadamente por el pasillo alfombrado.

No me fije en nada mas, no vi quien había ido a la ceremonia, no salude ni le hice señas a nadie, mis ojos se conectaron con los de él en el momento en que la cortina se abrió, Edward me vio y me sonrió enormemente, sus ojos tenían un brillo adorable, su traje era negro como la noche, iba de smoking clásico, su pajarita y faja eran negras también, a diferencia de los padrinos que eran en color verde como los vestidos de las madrinas, su piel se veía casi brillante, en contraste con lo oscuro de la tela.

La única conexión con la realidad era la mano de mi padre que me sostenía del codo, el resto había desaparecido, para cuando sentí otro contacto, era el de la mano de Edward, cuando mi padre me entrego a él al final del pasillo, sentí los brazos de mi papa en un abrazo ligero y después como me entregaba a Edward, caminamos hasta estar al frente del sacerdote que nos casaría.

La música se acabo y la ceremonia empezó.

Y aunque se podía decir que había esperado por casi toda la eternidad este día, quería que terminara, quería convertirme en la esposa de Edward de inmediato, quería que me abrazara y me besara.

Estaba con la mente tan distraída que cuando escuche las palabras del sacerdote me quede de piedra, ya habíamos llegado a esta parte?

-"Y tu Isabella, aceptas a Edward como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Asentí repetidamente, todos rieron.

-"Tienes que decirlo en voz alta princesa" me dijo Jacob desde algún lugar, eso sirvió para que regresara a la realidad, todos rieron por el comentario de Jacob.

-"Si, si acepto" dije en voz alta, el sacerdote asintió complacido y entonces le pregunto a Edward.

-"Y tu Edward aceptas a Isabella como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte…."

-"Si, claro que acepto" dijo la voz de mi ángel interrumpiendo al sacerdote, otra vez todos rieron, pero la ceremonia continuo, y por fin llego.

-"Puede besar a la novia"

Nos colocamos frente a frente, Edward me quito el velo del rostro, me quede sonriéndole mientras él con la mirada más angelical y hermosa que recordara me tomo de las mejillas levantándome el rostro, me vio fijamente a los ojos y me sentí en casa, Edward bajo a mis labios dándome un beso increíblemente divino, nos separamos de labios pero quedamos unidos por la frente, no podía creer que existiera en el mundo alguien más feliz que yo en estos momentos.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola! **

**Les escribo en este capitulo para indicarles que es el ultimo, este fic siempre tendra un espacio muy importante en mi corazon, por que apartando a mi pareja predilecta (Edward y Bella) adore la relacion de Bella y Jacob, así como la de Jake con Ángela, la relacion de primos de Rosalie y Edward también me encantó.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y les agradezco un monton sus lecturas y reviews.**

**Disfruten entonces del ultimo capitulo de vida oscura, solo si les advierto que esta un tanto subido de tono, después de todo, Edward tuvo que esperar demasiado para su noche de bodas, tenia que ser espectacular no?**

**Besos! Y gracias de nuevo**

**Marjo!**

_**Epilogo 2 (final)**_

_**Celebración**_

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba hipnotizado, la mujer que estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, parecía una completa a aparición, nunca en la vida había visto tanta belleza junta y nunca en la vida me sentía tan feliz como ahora, Bella no soltó mi mano mientras nuestros amigos y familiares nos felicitaban, yo tampoco la quería soltar, estaba agradecido con las demostraciones de afecto, pero ahora solo quería estar con ella, con nadie mas.

Hicieron pasar al salón de la casa a los invitados, donde seria la recepción de la fiesta, dejándonos escasos minutos a solas, pase mis brazos a su cintura pegándola a mi, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-"Estamos casados ángel" me dijo bajito, reí contra ella.

-"Al fin" le dije, ella levanto el rostro viéndome a los ojos.

-"Estoy tan feliz" me dijo sonriente, "nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz por algo"

-"Shh" dije calmándola, me incline hacia sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos y se alzo estirando sus labios, sonreí justo antes de besarla, esta persona, esta hermosa y exquisita mujer, era mía, apreté mis manos en su cintura y ella hizo los mismo con mi cuello, el beso se torno un poco efusivo y apremiante.

-"Disculpen" nos dijeron desde algún lugar, Bella se separo de mis labios escondiéndose en mi pecho, las respiraciones de ambos eran muy aceleradas, me voltee a ver a quien nos había interrumpido.

-"Si?" le dije a uno de los hombres que estaba trabajando para el evento.

-"Todos esperan para su primer baile señor" dijo apenado por habernos interrumpido, le asentí sin decirle nada mas, él joven se retiro y yo volví mi vista a mi esposa.

-"Tenemos que entrar" me dijo con la voz un poquito agitada, me baje a su oído.

-"Pídemelo y nos vamos, sin que nadie nos vea, necesito estar contigo ya" le dije apremiante, si Bella me hacia esperar mas, iba a explotar, para mi gran desgracia, Bella rió divertida entre mis brazos, para cuando volvió hablar lo hizo con la voz mucho mas ligera.

-"Ángel, ya nos casamos, solo tenemos por delante la fiesta, no me digas que te quieres ir"

-"Yo solo quiero estar contigo" le dije suplicante.

Ella me tomo por las mejillas y se alzo de nuevo en sus tacones para hablarme muy cerca de mis labios.

-"Sé paciente Ángel, solo faltan un par de horas, vamos a disfrutar nuestra fiesta si?" dijo, en lo que fui a decir algo ella me beso de nuevo, dejándome sin aliento, después de separarnos dijo, con voz contenida "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo después de esta noche para estar juntos, no eres tu solo, yo me muero de ganas de que me toques también"

Abrí mis ojos impresionado de sus palabras, si me decía eso iba a ser mas difícil todo, pero como siempre ella tenia razón, Bella merecía disfrutar de su fiesta, ya tendría toda la noche y las que venían para cobrar mis ganas, la volví a besar, separándome rápido, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo sonriendo, la escolte a la entrada, quedando en la mitad de la cortina de flores, entonces la voz del hombre del conjunto de música dijo.

_-"Por primera vez, el baile como casados del Sr. y Sra. Cullen"_ entre con Bella del brazo y la lleve a la mitad de la pista, todos nuestros invitados estaban de pie aplaudiendo, ella me sonrió y se coloco en posición de baile, yo tome su cintura y juntamos nuestras manos libres, Bella hizo una pequeña inclinación y comenzamos a girar.

Mis padres y los de ella nos siguieron a los pocos segundos, al igual que los padrinos, luego nos toco separarnos y bailar con los invitados, baile con mi madre y con Renne, también lo hice con mi prima, mi hermana y Ángela, Cori estaba escondidita en algún lugar de la sala la vi en una de mis vueltas, Jacob tomo mi lugar con Ángela y fui a sacar a Corina a bailar, ella estaba muy apenada pero accedió.

-"Te dije que para la próxima te traería a buena parte de la familia conmigo" le dije sonriendo.

-"Edward" dijo ella realmente emocionada "estoy tan feliz de que te casaras aquí, todo quedo tan bonito" dijo con ojos brillantes, le di un beso en la frente.

-"Gracias por siempre estar ahí Cori" le dije sinceramente "te quiero mucho, lo sabias?" ella asintió llorando y paso sus brazos a mi cintura abrazándome, reí conmovido y le devolví el abrazo.

-"Puedo interrumpir?" pregunto la voz de mi esposa a mi lado, Cori se separo y asintió, abrazo y beso a Bella felicitándola y junto nuestras manos, después de darnos su bendición se retiro, mi madre la recibió con los invitados abrazándola ligeramente, Bella paso sus manos a mi cuello y yo entrelace las mías en su cintura.

-"Edward" dijo al rato.

-"Que paso preciosa?" pregunte.

-"A donde vamos de luna de miel?" pregunto, reí contra su piel, me había parecido raro que no me preguntara todavía.

-"Te dije que yo me encargaría de eso, así que no tienes de que preocuparte"

-"Si, pero, ya se me paso el stress de la boda, ahora tengo mucho curiosidad" me vio mordiéndose el labio.

-"Pues te quedaras así, hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto mañana" le dije, solo se enteraría cuando nos llamaran a abordar.

-"Mañana?" dijo ella asombrada, me di un golpe mental, le había dado algunos detalles, resople colocando mis ojos en blanco.

-"Si, mañana" le dije sin dar mas detalles.

-"Donde vamos a pasar esta noche?" pregunto preocupada "aquí?"

-"Que tiene?" le pregunte simulando una sonrisa.

-"Edward casi todos se van a quedar aquí" dijo apenada.

-"Y?"

-"Edward… no se supone que tu y yo…" dijo apenada "ya sabes…" dijo subiendo sus cejas, no pude evitar reír, ella me vio recriminándome.

-"Necio!" me dijo dándome una palmada en el brazo, la apreté mas contra mi.

-"Pasaremos la noche en un hotel de la ciudad, cuando despertemos nos vamos al aeropuerto y a nuestra luna de miel" le dije bajito, ella me vio y por fin tenia un brillo de deseo en los ojos, pude leer claramente que ahora ella quería irse tanto como yo.

Hubo que cortar el pastel y tomarnos las fotos con los integrantes de la familia, entre una cosa y la otra nos dio la media noche, yo me encontraba en un extremo conversando con mi padre cuando vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que era hora de irnos, busque con la vista a mi esposa y me la encontré buscándome, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron nos sonreímos y ella me asintió, por fin era la hora, me despedí de mi padre y camine hasta ella, mi hermana anuncio por el micrófono nuestra partida, tome a Bella de la mano y la lleve hasta afuera, allí estaban todos los invitados esperándonos, Bella abrazo a sus padres y yo a los míos despidiéndonos, corrimos huyendo de la lluvia de arroz hasta mi Mustang que nos esperaba ya encendido y con el equipaje en el baúl.

Deje subir a Bella y me subí despidiéndome con la mano de mi familia, arranque el auto dirigiéndome a Nueva York, Bella tomo mi mano libre y la llevo a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso, mantuve nuestras manos tomadas mientras dejaba la casa atrás.

-"Lista?" le pregunte, ella asintió.

-"Totalmente lista ángel" me contesto sonriente.

Llegamos a la ciudad y me encamine al hotel plaza, Bella se bajo emocionada, fuimos de manos tomadas a la recepción, había reservado la habitación especial para noches de boda, era bastante entrada la noche y no habían muchos huéspedes en el lobby, la chica de recepción nos dio las llaves y un botones nos llevo hasta el ultimo piso, él entro solo dejando el equipaje dentro, al salir le di unos dólares de propina y se retiro, me enfrente a Bella, fui hasta ella tomándola de las mejillas le di un beso demasiado profundo y cargado de pasión, por fin íbamos a poder estar juntos, mi cuerpo sabia lo que venia y lo esperaba con ansias

Ella estaba del mismo animo que yo, se alzo en puntillas fundiéndose con mi boca, me agache hasta el nivel de sus rodillas y la alce en brazos, aun con nuestros labios juntos, entramos a la habitación, tranque la puerta de una patada, y me fui directo a la cama, la acosté delicadamente sobre la superficie y empecé a besarle el cuello, para querer terminar de matarme, Bella me detuvo.

-"Ya va, ángel, espera" me dijo con voz agitada, me apreté mas a ella.

-"Debes estar bromeando" dije volviéndola a besar, pero ella se retiro por completo, respire profundo con mis ojos cerrados, para cuando los abrí ella tenia una sonrisa enorme y picara en el rostro.

-"Que se supone que es lo divertido?" pregunte, ella se escurrió en la cama y se coloco de espaldas a mi.

-"Ayúdame con los botones si?" me dijo, mejore mi animo apenas un poco, me quede sentado y estire mis manos hacia su cuello, desprendí uno a uno la cantidad absurda de botones que tenia el vestido, cuando iba terminando me coloque de pie y le di un beso en la piel.

-"Todavía no" me dijo, volví a resoplar.

-"Listo" le dije terminando de desabotonar su espalda, ella se sostuvo el traje con sus manos y se volteo riendo, me indico con su mano que me sentara de nuevo, mientras lo hice ella corrió hasta su cartera y coloco algo en la mesa de noche, llego frente a mi y me extendió un control remoto minúsculo, lo tome extrañado.

-"No te muevas" me dijo viéndome divertida a los ojos "te tengo una sorpresa, cuando te diga pisa este botón ok?" me dijo, me quede de piedra, una sorpresa? A que se refería, inmediatamente mi curiosidad creció enormemente, asentí, ella me dio un pico en los labios y salió corriendo con su cartera al baño, yo me quite la chaqueta y la pajarita abriendo los primeros botones de mi camisa, me quede sentado esperando pacientemente, pero Bella se demoro mas de lo esperado, me levante de la cama y fui al bar, destape una botella de champaña que nos habían regalado con la habitación y me serví una copa, antes de probarla, escuche su voz, me tome la copa fondo blanco y me senté de nuevo en la cama.

-"Ángel?"

-"Si, estoy aquí" le conteste de nuevo en el lugar que me había dicho que la esperara.

-"Esto se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, tengo bastante practicando, aunque ahora muero de nervios, no te burles ok?" dijo desde el baño.

-"Seria imposible que me burle de ti mi Bella, te amo tanto que lo que hagas o digas me va a encantar" le dije sinceramente "Que fue lo que planeaste?" le pregunte.

-"Pisa el botón que te dije y no te muevas" me dijo con voz mas decidida, tome el pequeño control y direccionándolo a la mesa de noche pise el botón, lo que había colocado Bella eran unas cornetas minúsculas que sonaban increíblemente bien, me quede de piedra al escuchar el comienzo de unas notas musicales, me senté de nuevo y no me moví siquiera un centímetro, fije mi vista a la puerta del baño donde se había ocultado Bella, la puerta medio se abrió y Bella saco una de sus piernas, abrí mis ojos de mas, que había tramado Bella?

La música empezó a tornarse en una canción que yo conocía, empezó a sonar Video Phone de Beyonce, entonces Bella salió a mi vista, tenia puesto sus tacones con los que nos habíamos casado, sus panti medias llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, tenia unas pantys que parecían unos pequeñísimos shorts hechos de puro encaje, encima tenia un ligero que aguantaba las medias en su sitio, toda su cintura estaba descubierta, dejándome a la vista sus espectaculares curvas.

Su sujetador era estraple, sin tirantes completamente hecho de encajes, blanco también, en su cuello llevaba una pequeña capa anudada, trasparente que tapaba parcialmente su atuendo, se había soltado el cabello, tenia una cantidad impresionante de bucles en el cabello, cuando vi su rostro literalmente me quede con la boca abierta, se había colocado un antifaz tan blanco como su atuendo, iba amarrado en su cabeza por que tenia las manos libres, salió caminando demasiado seductora hasta mi, se coloco a 5 pasos de distancia y tomo los extremos de las tiras que amarraban la capa en su cuello, la halo desanudándola, dejándola caer en el suelo, dejándola en ropa interior frente a mi.

Pero no se acerco a mi, en cambio empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Bella estaba bailando para mi, literalmente me quede con la boca abierta cuando seductoramente se inclino hacia delante soltando uno de los amarres de sus pantimedias, sus senos estaban atrapados en el sujetador y rogaba por que se lo quitara, Bella termino de quitar los seguros de sus medias y caminando demasiado sensual se coloco frente a mi, levantó una de sus piernas apoyando su pie al lado de mi, la estaba viendo impresionado, nunca había visto esta faceta de ella, no tenia idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Intente tocarla pero ella no me dejo, levanto su mano diciéndome silenciosamente que me retirara, la vi incrédulo, Bella se volvió a alejar de mi y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música, hipnotizándome, la vi moverse, agacharse, tocarse y desprenderse de algunas de sus piezas.

Para cuando solo quedaba con pantys y sujetador, se coloco de espaldas a mi, llevo sus manos a su espalda y soltó los broches de su sujetador, no aguante mas, me coloque de pie y fui a su encuentro, reemplacé sus manos con las mías y deje caer el sujetador en el suelo, ella se recostó en mi pecho, baje mis manos a sus senos pellizcándolos mientras devoraba su cuello camine de espaldas hasta la cama, cuando llegue a ella nos gire, colocándola delicadamente sobre la superficie suave del colchón, me incorpore quitándome la camisa, me afloje el pantalón dejándolo caer en algún lugar de la habitación, Bella aun tenia el antifaz puesto, me vio mordiendo su labio, se veía endemoniadamente sensual, me arrodille inclinándome sobre ella y me fui a sus labios, besándola casi con rudeza.

Ella levanto la cabeza fundiéndose conmigo, fui a la parte posterior de su cabeza, desanudando el amarre del antifaz, quería verla a los ojos y ver su rostro mientras nos hacíamos el amor, ella cerro sus ojos mientras la despojaba de su antifaz, después de tomo por las mejillas acostándose de nuevo, besándome con premura y urgencia, los dos estábamos demasiado ansiosos de consumar nuestra unión, aun con nuestras bocas juntas baje por su cuerpo con mis manos, al llegar al límite de sus pantys, me separe de ella, la vi como un animal que ve a su presa, ella me devolvió la misma mirada y alzo sus caderas, bese la piel cerca de su ombligo, ella gimió encendiéndome aun mas, tome el borde de sus pantys halándolas por sus piernas, dejándola por fin desnuda y a mi disposición, ella apoyándose con sus codos, se retiro hasta las almohadas, aun viéndome de frente, yo me quite el bóxers quedando igual que ella, me subí de nuevo a la cama, ella estiro una de sus piernas hacia mi, la tome por el tobillo y la hale con fuerza hasta mi, Bella paso sus piernas a mi alrededor, dejándola sentada frente a mi, la toque y la bese como si no existiera mañana.

Hasta que por fin pude, por fin entre en ella sin restricciones ni que me detuvieran, sentí que me iba a desmayar de deseo, mi cuerpo no aguantaba un minuto mas de resistencia, Bella dio un grito al sentirme entrar, que sirvió solo para encenderme mas, se aferro a mi cuello y se alzo haciendo mi contacto con ella mas profundo, arrancándome de mi garganta un gruñido primitivo, la tome por sus caderas queriéndome fundir mas con ella en cada envestida, Bella no hablaba, solo emitía sonidos.

Sentí sus dientes contra la piel de mi hombro, la tome con rudeza, la recosté en la cama y tomando sus piernas empuje mas fuerte, ella volvió a gritar, pude sentir que estaba próxima a llegar, su piel temblaba y sus ojos se ponían en blanco mientras se arqueaba en las almohadas, pero yo no estaba ni en la mitad todavía, baje sus piernas y me subí bien sobre ella, sentí como se corría, mientras yo seguía amándola, Bella se desconecto de mi unos segundos mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo, aproveche y me apodere de sus senos mientras ella no podía apartarme, Bella empezó a despeinarme mientras yo empecé de nuevo con mis envestidas, ella me vio casi impresionada en lo que se fijo que estaba todavía tenso, sacó fuerzas y continuó ayudándome a liberarme.

Como sabia que ocurriría sus ganas volvieron a aumentar, Bella se volvió a levantar sentándose frente a mi, me di la vuelta y ella se coloco arriba, se movía despacio pero fuerte, respire profundo cerrando mis ojos, estaba en el paraíso, coloque mis manos en sus caderas, indicándole el ritmo, una gota de transpiración corrió por sus senos y cayó en mi pecho, entonces lo sentí llegar, estaba casi, casi ahí, levante mis caderas y Bella me apretó con sus uñas mi pecho, ella estaba próxima también, entonces llego, el orgasmo mas brutal que alguna vez había sentido, lo tenia en este momento, sentí como fluía dentro de ella, la sentí temblar sobre mi, mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que parecía convulsionar, lo único que movía concientemente eran mis pulmones que casi quemaban de la cantidad de oxigeno que necesitaban.

Bella se dejo caer, casi desmayada en mi pecho, ambos respirábamos exageradamente rápido, baje mi rostro y bese su cabello.

-"Estas bien?" pregunte con voz agitada, estaba preocupado, Bella había pasado por bastante estrés antes y durante la boda, a lo mejor estaba mas que agotada después de semejante función entre los dos.

Ella solo asintió, sin decir palabra, le di otro beso y me recosté sobre las almohadas, aun respirando acelerado, poco a poco mi corazón y el de ella bajaron las pulsaciones, ella hizo un movimiento, queriéndose bajar de mi pecho, levante mis brazos que parecían desmayados y la ayude a bajarse, salí de ella con cuidado, Bella se dejo caer a mi lado, me coloque lentamente de lado viéndola a los ojos, pase un dedo por su mejilla, estaba preocupado por ella, casi no se movía.

Bella abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir mi contacto en su rostro, al verme me sonrió.

-"A que hora es el vuelo mañana ángel?" me pregunto susurrando, la vi extrañado y casi reí por su pregunta.

-"A las 3 de la tarde" le dije, ella sonrió.

-"Menos mal, después de esto dudo que pueda pararme antes de medio día"

Reí con ganas y me acerque besándola en los labios.

-"Estuvo bueno verdad?" le pregunte sonriendo.

-"Estuvo tan bueno que creo que mereces un altar ángel" dijo adormitándose.

-"Tu mereces otro" le conteste, ella me sonrió y estiro sus labios, me acerque besándola, nuestros labios empezaron a moverse de nuevo impacientes uno contra otro, Bella coloco una mano en mi pecho, y comenzó a bajarla, para su asombro descubrió que mi anatomía estaba lista de nuevo para ella, me vio con ojos abiertos.

-"De nuevo?" me pregunto atacada, la vi con deseo, me acerque de nuevo besándola.

-"Con solo tenerte enfrente me enciendes" le dije cerca de su piel, ella me vio mordiéndose el labio, entonces pensé que a lo mejor para ella era muy pronto, después de todo, podía estar adolorida, antes de decirle algo se me acerco mucho.

-"Te ofrezco una alternativa" me dijo entonces empezó a besarme el pecho, bajando con sus labios por mi piel, ahogue un gruñido contra una de mis manos cuando sentí su boca, abrí mis ojos desesperado mientras ella me devoraba y me acariciaba como se le antojaba.

**Bella Pov:**

Me desperté con el sonido de la puerta, abrí pesadamente los ojos, donde estaba? Estaba boca abajo en una suave cama de sábanas blancas, me incorpore apoyándome en los codos, volvieron a tocar la puerta de la habitación, voltee a mi derecha y Edward estaba ahí, profundamente dormido, sonreí enamorada viéndolo, me incorpore lentamente y me coloque una bata de paño cubriéndome el cuerpo, camine a la sala de la habitación, estábamos en el hotel Lexus en las Vegas, estos eran los últimos días de luna de miel, Edward me había llevado a las ciudades menos pensadas, habíamos ido a Roma, Milán Paris y Londres en un crucero maravilloso, para cuando nos regresamos a Estados Unidos, me salió con la sorpresa de quedarnos en las Vegas unos días, esta ciudad era un encanto, nunca había visto tantas luces y espectáculos juntos.

Camine hasta la puerta.

-"Si?" pregunte con voz de dormida.

-"Servicio de habitación" me dijeron desde afuera, abrí la puerta extrañada, el mesonero entro rodando un carrito con comida sobre él, busque mi bolso que estaba por ahí y saque un billete de 5 dólares dándoselo al joven, él se retiro y fui al carrito, habían fresas, melocotones, tostadas y café, tome una pequeña tasa de café dándole un sorbo y fui a despertar a mi esposo, pero lo vi tan profundamente dormido que me dio cosita levantarlo, termine mi tasa de café y me fui a mi maleta, hoy tomaría un poco de sol tome mi traje de baño azul con flores blancas y lo deje encima de la cama, y me fui al baño a ducharme.

Mientras el agua me caía en el cuerpo, pase mis manos por el cabello, mojándolo bien, cuando estire mis manos para buscar el jabón unas manos reemplazaron las mías.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo la voz de Edward corriendo la cortina de la bañera, sonreí al verlo, me aferre a su cuello besándolo entregada en los labios, mientras él enjabonaba delicadamente mi espalda.

Para cuando terminamos salimos entre risas y besos a la habitación.

-"Vamos a desayunar" le dije tomándolo de la mano, él me vio extrañado.

-"Pediste servicio a la habitación?" pregunto, ahora la extrañada era yo.

-"Llego antes de ducharnos, no lo pediste tu?" pregunte extrañada, el negó mientras caminábamos al carrito, me encogí de hombros, tome una fresa mientras Edward tomaba un sobre en el que no había reparado, Edward lo abrió y rió por lo alto al leerlo, lo vi extrañada y me lo extendió.

_Que conste que no quiero interrumpir su idilio, pero mi tía Esme me dijo que estarían para esta semana aquí, y me insistió de mas para que les avisara, estoy promocionando mi libro y estoy en las Vegas también, si no quieren verme los entiendo y no me voy a molestar, mando esto solo por cumplirle a mi tía, creo que no entendió que en las lunas de miel los amigos y primos sobran, pero en fin, les mande el desayuno, para que por lo menos la interrupción valga la pena, Emmet esta aquí conmigo, si quieren vernos estamos en la habitación 514._

_Besos _

_Rosalie._

Lo vi sonriendo.

-"Los vamos a ver?" pregunte, Edward tomo un pedazo de melocotón.

-"Como quieras preciosa, si quieres los vemos, podemos cenar juntos"

-"Me encantaría" dije emocionada, Edward me vio levantado una ceja.

-"Lo dices como si estuvieras cansado de mi" entrecerré mis ojos viéndolo, camine hasta él y me senté en sus piernas, él paso sus brazos a mi alrededor sosteniéndome.

-"De ti es imposible cansarme" le dije besándolo en los labios, él respondió gustoso apretándome mas contra él, me separe sutilmente.

-"Pero ahora, tengo hambre" le dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, me levante de nuevo mientras él sacudía la cabeza riendo "y quiero tomar el sol en la piscina, me acompañas?" pregunte seductora mientras mordía una fresa, el asintió, subiendo una de sus cejas.

-"Si no te portas así, podemos bajar ahora, si sigues provocándome, vamos a bajar mas tarde" reí sacándole la lengua.

-"He llegado a pensar que de verdad eres incansable" le dije riendo, camino hasta mi tomando otra fresa, ofreciéndomela, la mordí y me dijo.

-"Y yo he llegado a pensar que no importa lo que hagas, siempre me seduces" se comió el resto de la fresa sonriéndome, lo vi entrecerrando los ojos, pero me volví a separar de él, y me dedique a comer, él hizo lo mismo, ambos nos cambiamos y bajamos a la piscina del hotel, yo me coloque el traje de baño que había seleccionado con un vestidito ligero y blanco encima, con mis sandalias, sombrero y lentes oscuros, Edward en cambio tenia sus bermudas y una franela blanca con el dibujo de la pirámide del hotel Lexus en el centro, nos fuimos tomados de manos a la piscina.

Cuando llegamos al lobby me quede impresionada, habían colocado publicidad de Rosalie, iba a dar una pequeña rueda de prensa en uno de los salones del hotel, al frente de la sala de conferencias había una replica tamaño real de Rosalie sosteniendo un ejemplar de su libro, voltee a ver a Edward impresionada, él tenia la misma expresión que yo, para completar la sorpresa, las puertas del salón se abrieron y salieron Emmet y Rose, la segunda venia conversando con el gerente del hotel, indicándole algo de unas luces.

Edward y yo nos quedamos esperando pacientes a que terminaran de hablar, el primero en girar hacia nosotros fue Emmet, levante mis manos agitando mis dedos, saludándolo, él nos sonrió enormemente y halo delicadamente a Rose por su brazo, ella se volteo y al vernos sonrió igual, ambas dimos dos pasos hacia delante dando grititos y pegando saltos, felices de vernos, solté a Edward y corrí hasta ella, nos abrazamos en mitad del camino, pude ver como Emmet colocaba sus ojos en blanco y asumí que Edward había hecho algo parecido.

-"Bella!" me dijo Rose al abrazarla.

-"Rose, amiga que bueno verte!" le dije de vuelta "hace cuanto están aquí?" le pregunte separándonos.

-"Llegamos hoy" contesto riendo, "nos vamos mañana en la noche" Edward había llegado a nosotras, abrazo y beso a Rose mientras yo hacia lo mismo con Emmet.

-"Perdón por la intromisión de esta mañana" dijo Rose apenada a Edward, él solo sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-"Estábamos dormidos" le dije, "nos cayo de maravilla el desayuno, gracias" Emmet dio una risa ahogada, Edward lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Lo lamento Bro, no queríamos interrumpir, pero tu mamá fue bastante insistente en que los contactáramos, cuando estuviéramos aquí"

-"Tampoco es para tanto Emmet, no hay problema" contesto mi esposo.

Emmet seguía con la sonrisa picara en los labios, sacudí la cabeza y preferí no avergonzarme por cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer, en vez de eso le pregunte a Rose.

-"Tienes tiempo libre? Edward y yo íbamos a la piscina, se nos pueden unir? O te toca coordinar algo mas?"

-"No" dijo Rose sonriéndome "ya todo esta listo para la rueda de prensa de esta tarde, creo que nos podemos escapar un rato, nos esperan en la piscina?" nos pregunto, Edward y yo asentimos.

-"Bueno, puede que nos demoremos un poco mas" dijo Emmet en voz baja, "ustedes me entienden no?" Rosalie le dio un golpe por el brazo, yo lo vi con boca muy abierta, Edward en cambio rió en voz alta, Rosalie se alejo reclamándole en voz baja a Emmet mientras yo me volteaba impresionada a ver a Edward, que seguía riendo.

-"Te pareció chistoso?" le pregunte, él asintió, me cruce de brazos.

-"Fue grosero" dije.

-"Oh vamos cariño, es Emmet! Él es así y Rose lo sabe, el tacto y él no nacieron el mismo día, mas bien tuvimos suerte de que no se metiera con nosotros"

En eso si que tenia razón, me encogí de hombros y él me extendió su mano de nuevo, salimos a la piscina a tomar sol y a esperar a los chicos a que bajaran

El hecho fue que si se demoraron bastante en aparecer de nuevo, Edward me vio haciéndome señas con la cabeza dándome a entender que él tenia razón, Emmet siempre se comportaba para nada sutil, Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a conversar.

-"Como ha estado la luna de miel?" me pregunto, Emmet y Edward estaban enfrascados en una conversación también.

-"Maravillosa!" le conteste, "Edward me ha llevado a conocer lugares magníficos"

-"Cuanto me alegro" me contesto sonriente.

-"Y tu? Amiga toda la publicidad de tu libro es una locura, como llegaste tan lejos?" le pregunte emocionada.

-"En eso tienes razón" contesto "es una locura, pero estoy tan feliz, el libro se esta vendiendo de maravilla, ya lo están traduciendo en otros idiomas"

La vi abriendo de más mis ojos, esto se contaba y no se creía.

-"Cariño quieres algo?" me pregunto Edward sacándome de mi conversación, voltee a verlo, estaba de pie y parecía ir al bar de la piscina, pensé por unos segundo.

-"Una piña colada" le dije subiendo mis cejas repetidamente, él rió sacudiendo la cabeza y asintió, vio a Rose y esta sonriendo igual, le dijo.

-"Otra para mi" Emmet asintió.

-"Salen dos piñas coladas" dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Edward, ambos se fueron dejándonos solas en la piscina.

Rosalie se puso un poco mas seria y se sentó mas derecha, busco en su bolso y me extendió un sobre blanco y plano, lo tome con expresión dudosa.

-"Que es esto?" pregunte.

-"Ábrelo" me dijo entre asustada y emocionada, fruncí el ceño un poco y abrí el sobre, adentro había un cheque, lo saque aun mas extrañada, estaba a mi nombre y la cantidad por la que estaba hecho era exorbitante, que diablos significaba esto?

-"Que es esto?" le pregunte con cautela, Rosalie abrió sus palmas y me las enseño conciliando, se notaba que estaba realmente nerviosa.

-"No te molestes ok?" me dijo de entrada "eso es parte de las ganancias que eh tenido por las ventas del libro, quise compartirlas contigo, tu me diste la historia" dijo, la vi si se podía mas atacada.

-"Estas loca?" le dije, metí el cheque en el sobre y se lo extendí de nuevo, ella no lo tomo.

-"No quiero tu dinero" le dije batiendo el sobre en mi mano para que lo tomara.

-"Bella, no es mi dinero"

-"Como que no!" le dije exasperada "por que diablos tengo que aceptarte semejante cantidad? Es mas!" dije alzando la voz "así fuera un centavo! Como? Que? Agggg!" dije furiosa

-"Isabella!" me llamo alzando la voz, mi nombre completo hizo que bajara un poco la guardia.

-"No lo tomes como caridad o nada por el estilo, no soy así y tu lo sabes, pero tampoco soy egoísta, pase casi seis meses con un bloqueo impresionante, mis editores estaban tratando de cortarme el presupuesto, la presión que soporte fue terrible, pero tu me diste el empujón que necesitaba, gracias a tu vida invente a Zamira, tu eres la gran protagonista de Vida Oscura Bella, me pareció si quiera justo compartir las ganancias contigo" Rosalie hablaba sinceramente, lo veía en su rostro, pero no podía aceptarlo, no me sentía bien haciéndolo.

-"Rose, no puedo" le dije ya con mejor tono "no me sentiría cómoda"

Rosalie resoplo.

-"Pero podría ayudarte Bells, tu misma nos contaste que querías abrir una academia de Baile, como vas a hacerlo?" me pregunto, en eso tenia razón, con ese dinero podía abrir mi academia, y se solucionarían muchos problemas, Edward también quería que la abriera, pero por ahora no podíamos cubrirla, sacudí mi cabeza negando.

-"Aun así, no la voy a abrir con tu dinero" le dije decidida, Rosalie resoplo.

-"Agggg! Terca!" me dijo "entonces acéptame como socia en la nueva academia, ábrela con esto y las dos somos dueñas, te parece mejor? Yo aporto el capital y tu el trabajo, déjame retribuirte el favor que me hiciste si?"

Esa alterativa no me parecía mala, mas bien era excelente, ella y yo podíamos ser socias, yo manejaría la academia y ella simplemente invertiría su dinero, le sonreí.

-"Solo con una condición" dije levantando mi dedo índice, ella volteo sus ojos.

-"Cual?"

-"Vamos mitad y mitad en las ganancias" le dije, ella dio una risa resignada.

-"Esta bien amiga, vamos 50-50, es un trato?" dijo extendiendo su mano, la estreche sonriendo.

-"Es un trato"

Los chicos volvieron y estuvimos hasta rato después del almuerzo juntos, Rose nos invito a su rueda de prensa que seria a final de la tarde, nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Edward se distrajo en la televisión con un juego de Tenis mientras yo me duchaba, luego entro él a la ducha, yo tenia mi ropa interior puesta y buscaba que ponerme en mi maleta para cuando él salió, fue directo al grano, tomándome por la cintura y recostándome en su pecho.

-"Humm" dije mientras me acariciaba la piel del estomago "me parecía raro que no hubieses atacado antes" le dije en voz baja.

-"Atacado?" dijo riendo contra la piel de mi hombro, asentí aun recostada en su pecho, él volvió a reír.

-"Estaba dejando que respiraras un poco, no me gusta que pienses que no te dejo ser" me voltee en sus brazos entrelazando los míos en su cabello.

-"Puedes atacarme cada vez que quieras" le dije sonriendo contra sus labios, él gruño divertido y me beso en los labios.

-"Amor, la rueda de prensa de Rose es en dos horas" le dije despeinándolo mientras me alzaba por la cintura y me llevaba a la cama.

-"Eso es mas que suficiente" dijo, acostándose sobre mi, reí contra sus labios, y empezamos a amarnos, como solo él y yo sabíamos.

Rosalie y Emmet se fueron como nos dijeron al día siguiente, Edward y yo nos quedábamos un par de noches mas, pero como siempre, lo bueno se acaba pronto, ya teníamos que regresar a casa, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos aterrizando en California, mi padre nos había dejado amablemente el auto de Edward en el aeropuerto para que pudiéramos ir a casa, cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento Edward me extendió las llaves, lo vi realmente extrañada.

-"Te sucede algo?" pregunte tomándolas.

-"No, no me siento bien" dijo, tenia cara de enfermo, me preocupe, lo tome de las mejillas colocándome frente a él.

-"Que sucede?" le pregunte, él coloco una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-"Nada importante, solo, no, no me siento bien, creo que la comida del avión me cayo mal, tengo el estomago revuelto" me dijo.

-"Vamos al hospital" le dije preocupada, él rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No es para tanto, vámonos a casa, seguro después que me recueste todo estará bien"

-"Seguro?" pregunte.

"Seguro" dijo con el rostro mas compuesto, asentí aun preocupada.

Nos subimos al auto y maneje hasta la casa, Edward se recostó del espaldar con ojos cerrados, me tenia bastante preocupada, cuando llegamos a su departamento, que ahora era nuestro, me baje sin prestarle atención a las maletas y lo ayude a bajarse, subimos acompasadamente hasta el departamento, busque las llaves en el bolso y entramos, lleve a Edward hasta nuestra habitación, y lo ayude a recostarse en la cama.

-"Cariño" dije pasándole una mano por la frente "estas bien?" pregunte, Edward se incorporo un poco en la cama quedando sentado.

-"Si, estoy mejor, no, no se que me paso" dijo, me separe un poco y le dije.

-"Quédate ahí, voy a prepararte un te, ya vengo" le dije, ál asintió y se recostó de las almohadas, corrí a la cocina y le prepare el te, me devolví, Edward lo tomo despacio.

-"Mejor?" le pregunte.

-"Ujum" dijo asintiendo, se quedo dormido al rato, lo deje en la habitación y baje por algunas de las maletas, solo subí con las que podía, que eran dos de mano, mas un maletín pequeño, cuando subí verifique en el cuarto y me fije que seguía profundamente dormido, salí silenciosa a la sala y le marque a mi mama, mientras encendía la estufa, cocinaría para él por primera vez.

Hable con mi mama contándole a los sitios que fui, estábamos felices de oírnos, le dije que mañana si Edward se sentía mejor pasaríamos por la casa a saludarnos, le pregunte algunos tips mas sobre la pasta que iba a cocinar, me los dio y trancamos prometiendo vernos pronto.

Para cuando estaba terminando de cocinar, sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura, sonreí enormemente, ya estaba mejor.

-"Cocinando?" me pregunto besándome en el cuello.

-"Sip" dije recostándome en su pecho "como te sientes?" pregunte dándome la vuelta.

-"Bastante mejor" dijo dándome un beso, correspondí poniéndome de puntillas.

-"Tienes hambre?" pregunte.

-"Muero de hambre" me dijo apremiante, reí y entonces me puse a buscar los paltos para servir, ya todo estaba listo, Edward literalmente devoro dos platos de pasta con salsa de carne, lo vi realmente impresionada.

-"Esto esta divino" dijo después del ultimo bocado.

-"Me alegra que te gustara" dije emocionada, después de todo era la primera comida que le preparaba a mi esposo, me ayudo a lavar los platos y entonces fuimos a buscar las maletas restantes, para cuando estaba casi, casi todo desempacado, me moría del sueño, me di una ducha rápida y me metí a dormir agotada, ni siquiera sentí cuando Edward hizo lo mismo.

Me desperté a media noche, con los ruidos provenientes del baño, me levante y camine pesadamente, toque la puerta.

-"Edward, cariño estas bien?" le pregunte con voz débil, volví a escuchar como devolvía, me despabilé y toque la puerta con mas premura.

-"Edward!" llame.

-"Voy" me dijo con voz débil, busque la llave del baño que estaba en su mesa de noche y la abrí entrando al baño, Edward estaba lavándose los dientes, estaba tan débil que apenas le molesto mi intromisión.

-"Deberíamos ir al medico" le dije preocupada, él sacudió la cabeza y bajo al grifo enjuagando su boca.

-"Solo me cayo mal la comida, no hagas un drama" me dijo, resople furiosa.

-"Comimos lo mismo y yo estoy perfecta" le dije argumentando, me tomo de las mejillas y me beso en la frente.

-"Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir por favor" me pidió, resople de nuevo, lo acompañe a la habitación y lo deje mientras le buscaba un vaso con agua bien fría, Edward le dio un par de probadas y se recostó, quedando profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Edward parecía tener mejor semblante, se tomo un par de gotas de un remedio especial para el estomago y salimos ha hacer algunas compras para la casa, eso nos llevo casi todo el día, para cuando cayo la tarde en vez de regresarnos a casa, nos fuimos a casa de mis padres, quienes nos recibieron con gigantes sonrisas, abrazos y comida.

Mi mama nos había preparado la cena, después de conversar de los lugares a donde habíamos ido y de darles algunos presentes que les habíamos comprado, nos hizo pasar al comedor, Edward se volvió a sentir mal, lo único que esta vez le dio con solo oler la comida de mi mamá, se levanto de la mesa sin siquiera excusarse y corrió al baño de la sala, que quedaba debajo de las escaleras, corrí detrás de él, pero no me dejo entrar, se encerró mientras devolvía lo poco que tenia en el estomago, estaba sumamente asustada, que le pasaba? mi mama se acerco con un vaso de agua helada.

-"Esta bien hija?" me pregunto, mi papá se asomo desde la cocina.

-"No se" dije con voz angustiada mientras me mordía el labio, "desde que llegamos ayer esta así, pero no me deja llevarlo al medico" dije, mi papá intervino.

-"A lo mejor no es para tanto, quizás solo tiene algún tipo de resfriado estomacal" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no estaba totalmente segura de eso, si fuera verdad, yo me hubiese contagiado también y yo me sentía de maravilla, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a un Edward enfermo y casi verde, me altere por completo.

-"Se acabo, vamos al medico y punto!" le dije tomándolo de la mano, Edward estaba dándole un sorbo al agua que le llevo mi mama, ella le toco la frente, al parecer no tenia temperatura.

-"Bella" dijo Edward con voz débil "no es na…" pero no lo deje terminar.

-"Te subes al auto o te llevo a rastras, vamos a que te examinen y punto" le dije furiosa, él me vio subiendo sus cejas pero entonces hizo una mueca en el rostro, se volvía a sentir mal, respiro profundo y entonces asintió.

-"Esta bien, vamos" dijo con voz débil, tome mi bolso y camine hasta la puerta, mi padre le presto apoyo a Edward hasta el auto.

-"Te acompañamos?" me pregunto mi mama en lo que me senté a manejar.

-"No mami, no te angusties, vamos solos, si la cosa se complica los llamo, vayan a comer tranquilos, los estoy llamando" le dije, ella asintió y se incorporo me despedí de mi padre que se coloco junto a ella y arranque el auto, Edward tenia la cabeza recostada del espaldar y había pasado uno de sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

-"Como te sientes?" le pregunte.

-"Mareado" dijo entre dientes, me apresure un poco y llegamos a la clínica, estacione y lo ayude a bajar, entramos y fuimos a emergencias, una enfermera le dio entrada a Edward, lo acompañe a un cubículo, me voltee mientras le tomaban una vía para que le colocaran suero, no me gustaba ver la sangre, tome su otra mano y él me la apretó dulcemente, entonces vi a alguien familiar, me voltee tratando de no ver su brazo y le di un beso en la frente.

-"Ahí esta Samantha, ya vengo" le dije, voltee inconcientemente a su brazo y el liquido rojo invadía unos tubos de donde le estaban tomando la muestra, espere que el mareo y las nauseas se apoderaran de mi, pero no sucedió nada, me quede impresionada mientras mis pies y mi cabeza funcionaban a la perfección, salí del cubículo llamándola.

-"Samantha" ella se volteo y al verme me sonrió fraternalmente.

-"Bella! que sorpresa, ya regresaste" me dijo yendo a mi encuentro, nos abrazamos un segundo.

-"Si, regresamos ayer" le dije al separarme

-"Bella, que haces aquí sucedió algo? y Edward?" me pregunto.

-"Si, sucedió algo, Edward esta enfermo, lo están atendiendo ahí" dije señalando el cubículo, "será que puedes ayudarnos? No conozco a nadie aquí" el dije apenada, sabia que ella era pediatra pero algo era mejor que nada.

-"Claro!" me dijo encaminándose al cubículo, la seguí, cuando entre Edward estaba inclusivamente mas blanco.

-"Dios! Edward amor que pasa?" le pregunte tocándole el rostro.

-"No se me quitan los mareos" me dijo recostándose en mi hombro, ya estaba realmente asustada, Samantha tomo la historia y le pidió a la enfermera que llamara a un medico que no conocía, luego se dirigió a nosotros.

-"No se angustien, parece algo viral, voy a apurar los resultados de los exámenes para ver los valores, va a venir a verlo un colega muy amigo mío, va a estar en buenas manos, en lo que sepa los resultados vengo ok?"

Asentí, ella salio del cubículo, tome el rostro de Edward por las mejillas incorporándolo un poco, quite el cabello de su rostro.

-"Todo va a estar bien" le dije, "ya te pusieron una medicina, ya va a hacer efecto ok?" le dije preocupada, no me gustaba que se sintiera mal, él me sonrió débilmente.

-"Lo siento, no quería enfermarme" dijo, sonreí y le di un beso corto en los labios.

-"Nadie quiere hacerlo Ángel"

Samantha vino en menos de una hora, cuando entro me levante de los pies de la cama con silencio, Edward estaba durmiendo, me hizo señas y salí a hablar con ella.

-"Bella, ya tengo los resultados" me dijo con cara no muy buena, me llene de pánico y los ojos se me aguaron.

-"Que sucede, que tiene?" pregunte, ella me vio a los ojos.

-"Nada" dijo, parpadee extrañada.

-"Como que nada? Y por que esta así?" pregunte.

-"No se Bella, no tengo idea, los resultados de los exámenes son perfectos, mande a repetirlos para asegurarnos y salieron iguales, Edward esta perfecto" dijo, la vi extrañada.

-"No entiendo" dije.

-"Nosotros tampoco Bella, los valores de Edward están perfectos, igual vamos a colocarle de nuevo medicinas contra los mareos y las nauseas, pero le vamos a hacer otros estudios, para poder descifrar que le ocurre"

Asentí realmente asustada, Samantha me dejo sola un segundo mientras le daba las indicaciones a una enfermera, mis padres llegaron a la clínica a prestarnos apoyo moral, la situación me preocupaba, me estaba planteando llamar a mis suegros para contarles, Edward no mejoraba y los medicamentos no le hacían efecto.

Cerca de una hora después Samantha volvió a entrar en el cubículo, mis padres y yo estábamos ahí dentro con Edward, que estaba despierto, Samantha pidió que saliera, para decirme que seguían sin ningún cambio, Edward seguía mostrando ninguna enfermedad que se pudiera ver en algunos de los exámenes que le habían hecho.

Mi mama salió a verme en el momento que me dejo Samantha, tome mi celular de la cartera.

-"A quien vas a llamar hija?" me pregunto mi mama, acariciándome el cabello.

-"A Carlisle y a Esme, él es médico, tiene que saber que Edward está enfermo" dije y un nudo se me aferro a la garganta, me derrumbe a llorar en el hombro de mi mama, ella me abrazo con más fuerza.

-"Calma hija, calma" me dijo "no tiene que ser nada grave, no te angusties" me dijo consolándome.

-"No encuentran que tiene, tengo miedo" dije entre sollozos.

-"Bella, tiene nauseas y mareos, eso no es tan grave" dijo, con una sonrisa.

-"No puedo calmarme" le dije aun llorando "si le pasa algo, me muero" mi mama me incorporo de su pecho y me vio a los ojos.

-"No digas eso, nadie se va a morir, Bella por Dios no seas dramática hija, es un simple virus" dijo tratando de calmarme.

-"Entonces por que las medicinas no le hacen efecto?" pregunte "porque se sigue mareando?" pregunte, mi mama me vio un segundo y frunciendo el ceño me pregunto.

-"Que otros síntomas ah tenido?" me pregunto seria, la vi extrañada pero pensé con más empeño recordando.

-"Mareos, cuando nos bajamos del avión dijo que tenía el estomago revuelto, sin embargo en la casa se comió dos platos gigantes de pasta, aunque se levanto a media noche a vomitarlos, los olores fuertes lo desequilibran y todo le da nauseas" dije, mi mama se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa divertida, casi me moleste con ella.

-"Que es lo gracioso?" pregunté.

-"Hija" dijo con el mismo tono "cariño, como te sientes tu?" pregunto, la vi si podía mas extrañada.

-"Bien" dije, "yo no tengo nada, solo que por los nervios de saber a Edward enfermo no paró de llorar" complete, secándome unas lagrimas de las mejillas, cosa que hizo la sonrisa de mi madre mayor.

-"Hija, se que te parecerá raro y no me vas a creer, pero creo que estas embarazada"

Todo se quedo en silencio, y solo retumbaba en mi cabeza la palabra _Embarazada_.

-"Estas loca?" dije sin ningún tipo de respeto, mi mama me vio cruzando sus brazos, sacudí la cabeza "lo siento" dije disculpándome.

-"Como, como voy a estar embarazada?" dije extrañada "además el enfermo en Edward, no yo" dije, ahora estaba inclusivamente más nerviosa.

-"Bella, cuando salí embarazada de ti, quien sufrió mis síntomas fue Charlie, a veces pasa, las parejas están tan compenetradas que el hombre siente los síntomas de la mujer, para mí que lo que Edward tiene es los síntomas de tu embarazo"

-"Eso es imposible" dije llorando de nuevo.

-"Ok, hija, saca cuentas" dijo y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos "no paras de llorar, Edward tiene nauseas, mareos y antojos, además, aunque te de pena, están llegando de luna de miel, así que es bastante probable que puedas estar embarazada" dijo haciendo una mueca señalando a mi vientre, mi rostro se puso rojo, pero mi mama podía tener razón.

-"Acompáñame" le dije halándola por la mano.

-"A donde vamos?" pregunto siguiéndome.

-"Al laboratorio, necesito sacarme la sangre"

Pedí los resultados exprés, espere junto a la taquilla a que me dieran el sobre, no lo abrí subí con mi mama hasta el cubículo de Edward, cuando entre le sonreí, tenia mejor semblante, mi mama le hizo señas a mi papa, que le hacía compañía a Edward y ambos salieron dejándome sola con él, Edward se incorporo.

-"Algo pasa, lo veo en tu rostro" me dijo, le extendí el sobre, lo tomo estirando la mano.

-"Esto qué es?" pregunto sin abrirlo, respire profundo y le explique la teoría de mi mama, para mi asombro Edward sonrió.

-"Mi papa contaba que llego a sentir los síntomas de los embarazos de mi mama, nunca le creí hasta que lo vi vomitando como loco cuando mi mama salió embarazada de Alice" yo aun seguía en shock, Edward estaba insinuando que yo podía estar embarazada?

-"Vamos a ser papas" me dijo sonriéndome enormemente, lo vi con ojos llorosos.

-"No se" conteste "no he abierto el sobre"

-"No hace falta" me dijo se sentó en la cama despacio estirándome los brazos, me acerque abrazándolo aun llorando.

-"Por qué lloras?" pregunto.

-"Por todo, no, no sé si estoy embarazada, no sé si será buena madre, y por mi culpa te sientes mal, como" dije, él me quito algunas lagrimas del rostro "como no voy a llorar?" dije derramando mas lagrimas.

Entonces él me estiro el sobre, lo vi asustada.

-"Ábrelo tú, así estás segura, aunque yo ya lo estoy" dijo sonriéndome, tome el sobre con manos temblorosas y lo abrí, saque el papel y lo desdoble, entonces recordé cuando me vine a California huyendo de él, que había pensado que estaba embarazada y me sentí terrible al saber negativo el resultado, si esa vez estaba dispuesta a tener el bebe sola. Por qué ahora que todo había salido bien y estaba casada y enamorada hasta los tuétanos de Edward estaba asustada? No tenía razón para estarlo.

Mientras mi cabeza pensaba eso, leí las letras negras impresas en el papel, una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios, levante mi vista encontrándomelo con la misma expresión que yo.

-"Y bien?" pregunto sonriente.

-"Positivo" dije riendo "estoy embarazada" dije abrazándolo, las cortinas del cubículo se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a mis padres que estaban atrás de ellas, mi mama me veía con una enorme sonrisa y brazos abiertos, mi papa casi lloraba.

-"Estoy embarazada!" les dije aun con el papel en la mano, ambos entraron a felicitarnos, abrace a mi mama, mientras Charlie y Edward estrechaban manos, luego abrace a mi papa, mientras mi mama hacia lo mismo con mi esposo, entonces al verme libre, abrace a Edward de nuevo, lo bese cortamente en los labios.

-"Te amo" le dije.

-"Yo también" me contesto, colocándome la mano en el vientre "los amo" dijo, entonces arrugo su rostro de nuevo, se recostó en las almohadas otra vez.

-"Que sucede?" pregunte asustada, colocándole las manos en la frente.

-"Bella cariño, podrías hacerme un favor?" pregunto con dientes apretados.

-"Claro" conteste preocupada "que puedo hacer por ti?"

-"Tomate algo, no soporto los mareos cariño" dijo, mis padres reventaron en carcajadas, no pude evitar reírme también.

-"Ya me las tomo Ángel" le dije acariciando su frente, "lamento mucho que pases por esto" le dije.

Él también sonrió y estiro un poco sus labios, le di un beso.

-"Solo espero no sentir los dolores de parto" dijo asustado de repente, todos volvimos a reír, aunque no me parecía tan mala idea.


End file.
